IWA: International Wrestling Association
by XtremeManiac33
Summary: In a brand new edition of Xtreme Revelation, the three competitors who are fighting for the IWA Championship will be in the main event in a handicap match. Find out who is on a disadvantage and who will win. On Hiatus
1. IWA Break of Dawn Part 1

Disclaimer" I do not own every wrestler, announcer and commentators. And this is my first fanfic. Yey for me. No flaming

**IWA: International Wrestling Association**

Chapter1: Break of Dawn Pay-Per-View.

The opening pyro went off as the Titantron showed the IWA logo. The pyro show ended and _Out of Control _by _Hoobastank_ played through the stadium speakers.

"Hello Ladies and gentlemen and welcome to International Wrestling Association's pay-per-view "Break of Dawn", live tonight at the Continental Airlines Arena in East Rutherford, New Jersey! I'm Jim Ross with Jerry "The King" Lawler representing Xtreme Revelation and to our fellow BLOCKBUSTER commentators, Joey Styles, Coach and Michael Cole." JR introduced as the theme ppv's themesong played.

The camera went to the BLOCKBUSTER commentators.

"Thanks JR. Its is a big night for IWA isn't it Coach? This is the first show that marks IWA live action." Joey Styles said.

"It is Joey and let me tell you we have incredible matches." Jonathan Coachman exclaimed

"We have a great main event as two brands rising stars face each other. Xtreme Revelation's Batista versus BLOCKBUSTER's own John Cena later on tonight." Michael Cole announced

"Also the IWA Championship is up for grabs in a Championship Combat Match. Its going be Kurt Angle, Tazz, Bobby Lashley, CM Punk, Goldberg and Edge facing each other later on." JR began

"And for BLOCKBUSTER's IWA World Heavyweight Championship, a tournament is happening

tonight against 8 men, how cool is that!" Lawler added

"In between, we have a Triple Threat Match for the IWA Intercontinental Championship, a Triple Threat Tables Elimination for the IWA United States Championship." JR announced

"A Fatal Four Way Texas Tornado No Disqualification Match for the International Tag Team Championships and lastly, a Tag Team Turmoil Match for the IWA Tag Team Titles." Lawler ended.

_**DING DING DING **_

"This opening inter-promotional match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first," Lilian Garcia, Xtreme Revelation's announcer said in the Four Sided Ring. "Don't Waste My Time" played as Elijah Burke came out. "Representing BLOCKBUSTER , from Jacksonville, Florida, weighing at 230 lbs, Elijah Burke!" Lillian introduced

He walked to the ring, much to the crowds dismay, irritated some fans at the front. He finally entered the ring and grabbed the mic from Lillian.

"I'm here tonight cause IWA Representative Eric Bishoff ordered me. Since when was he a good guy." Burke began to insult Bishoff. "So, who am I gonna face? Umaga? The Great Khali? Steven Richards?" he scoffed at the last suggestion.

Suddenly _False Pretense_ by _The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus _hit the PA sound system with a young looking man in a red camouflage cargo pants walking out of the curtains and to the ring. "And representing Xtreme Revelation, debuting from Los Angeles, California, weighing in 250 lbs, Alwyn!" Lilian introduced and exited the ring.

"And who do you think you are?" Burke asked "Some John Cena rip off that's for sure." Alwyn smiled and quickly turned serious as he punched the chuckling Burke square on the chin.

That started the match with a surprised Burke recovering and Alwyn beating him down at the turnbuckle with punches. The ref counted and Alwyn broke the count at 4. He Irish Whips Burke to the turnbuckle and attempted a clothesline but got an elbow. Alwyn tried another and got a boot from Burke.

He tried a clothesline of his own, Alwyn reverses to a backslide and gets a 1 count. Alwyn whips Burke to the ropes but he reverses and Alwyn bounces off the ropes as Burke tried a hip toss, but instead Alwyn gives him a hip toss. He tried a pin but got another 1 count. Now Burke whips Alwyn to the ropes but Alwyn holds on to the ropes. Burke charged to him but Alwyn lowers the ropes with that, Burke throwing himself over the top rope.

Alwyn exited the ring and rolled Burke in quickly. He re-entered the ring, but Burke seized the opportunity to seek offense and stomped on him. He puts Alwyn below the turnbuckle lying on his back and went to the other side of the ring. Burke performed his signature move as he charged for Alwyn but instead did a turnbuckle handstand twisted into a low angle diving elbow drop onto Alwyn. He moves him away from the ropes and pins him but got a long 2 count. He leg dropped Alwyn at the back of his head. He stalked his opponent, waiting to deliver the final blow. Alwyn did stand as Burke delivered the Elijah Experience (Forward Russian Legsweep). He tried a pin,

"1"

"2"

"Thr-" Alwyn kicked out of the pin. Shocked that he hasn't won yet, he pins Alwyn again and got a 2 count. He hooks the leg and still got a 2 count. Frustrated, he picks up Alwyn and whips him to the turnbuckle, Alwyn meets the turnbuckle, hitting his chest. Burke now lowered his knee pads and charged towards Alwyn, almost hitting him with the Elijah Express (Running exposed double high knee strike) but Alwyn dodges the attempt. Burke was in pain, clutching his knees, Alwyn got enough strength to trap him in a small package and got the 3 count!

"Here is your winner, Alwyn!" Lillian announced.

Alwyn rolled out of the ring and celebrated his first IWA win at the ramp.

-COMMERCIAL-

_-__Backstage-_

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest, from the Xtreme Revelation brand, Randy Orton." Reporter Todd Grisham introduced. "The Legend Killer" came into view, looking mad. "Randy, why are you here tonight mad and requested this interview?" Grisham asked. Orton took the microphone from Grisham. "Why did I ask this interview? That's because I'm not even in one match tonight. And that is a disappointment. So I'm issuing an open challenge to anyone, superstars from any brand." Orton said and hardly handed the mic to Grisham and left.

_-Back__ to the ring-_

"This next match is a Triple Threat Match and it is for the IWA Intercontinental Championship!" Lillian announced

_Don't You Wish You Were Me?_By_ Fozzy _played asChris Jericho's fireworks went off. The lights became dark and Jericho did his usual entrance.

"Introducing first, from Manhasset, New York, weighing in 231 lbs, Chris Jericho!" Lillian introduced

He entered the ring and mentioned that he wants the Intercontinental Championship.

"_Mrrrrrrrr….. Kennedy!! Kennedy!!"_

Kennedy's entrance song played through the PA's as the loudmouth superstar from Wisconsin walked towards the ring

"and his opponents, first, from Green Bay, Wisconsin, weighing in 247 lbs, Mr. Kennedy!" Lillian announced.

Kennedy entered the ring and told the ref to restrain Jericho. He methodically raised his arm and grabbed his signature microphone that descended from the ceiling.

"Ladies and gentlemen of all ages. You are about to witness the greatest match in your miserable lives. Because I will win and become the first ever IWA Intercontinental Champion for I am MR KENNEDY!!!" Kennedy proceeded to climb the turnbuckle. "KENNEDY!!!" he repeated.

A generic theme played as Jeff Hardy walked out of the curtain and the crowd cheered wildly.

" From Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in 225 lbs, Jeff Hardy! " Lillian announced.

Hardy cheered on the fans as he entered the ring and faced his two opponents. The ref raised the championship and gave it to the bell ringer and signaled for the match to start.

Kennedy immediately attacked Jeff from behind leaving Jericho not being minded by the two to exit the ring and scout his opponents. Kennedy kicked Jeff hard and bounced off the ropes and hit him with a knee lift. He now stomped a few times at Jeff's knee and locked in a Boston Crab. He broke the hold soon and helped him to his feet. He whipped him to the ropes and delivered a dropkick to the knee.

His offense came to a stop when he turned his back and received a one-handed bulldog from Jericho. He drops an elbow to Kennedy and tried a pin but Kennedy kicked out at 1. Jericho climbed the turnbuckle and stalked Kennedy. He did get to his feet, so did Jeff. Jericho launched into the air, attempting a diving crossbody but Kennedy moves out of the way, instead hitting Jeff. He took the pin but Kennedy broke the pin at 2.

Kennedy punched Jericho in the jaw and dragged him to the turnbuckle and placed him there in a seated position. Kennedy charges and connected with a running boot to the face of Jericho. Jeff sprung in and whipped Kennedy to the ropes and hits a forearm attack. He connected with a sitout facebuster to Kennedy and a sitout jawbreaker to Jericho. He performed the Compactor Clutch (Russian Legsweep into a double leg roll-up pin) on Kennedy but got a two after Jericho broke up the pin.

Kennedy recovered and delivered a Bicycle kick to Jeff was tossed outside the ring by Jericho. He followed Kennedy, but he got his eyes raked and whipped to the steel steps. Jeff got outside the ring, climbed the barricade, runs towards Kennedy and hits him with a Flying Clothesline. He roll in Kennedy in the ring and tried a pin but he kicks out at 2.

They both stood up and got a few punches and forearms. Jeff was whipped to the turnbuckle, but delivered a Whisper in the Wind! He tried a pin but Jericho came in and broke the pin. Jericho received a Twist of Fate from Jeff but Kennedy accidentally whipped Jeff to the ref, knocking him out.

Out of nowhere, Brock Lesnar came out and interfered. He entered the ring and threw out Kennedy off the ring and delivered an F-5 (Fireman's Carry Facebuster) to Jeff and left the ring. Kennedy picked up the bones and delivered the Kenton Bomb (Senton Bomb) and the ref recovered and recorded the 3 count.

" The winner and the new IWA Intercontinental Champion, Mr. Kennedy! " Lillian announced.

Reporter Josh Matthews came towards Lesnar with a microphone, preparing to ask him a question. " Brock, why did you interfere in this match? You aren't even involved in it." Matthews asked.

"I am, but someone in the ring isn't either. Jeff Hardy. He's not even a superstar of Xtreme Revelation anymore. That's because BLOCKBUSTER bought his contract." Lesnar replied

Kennedy added insult to injury to attack Jericho and delivered a rolling fireman's carry slam on him. He continued to celebrate his new championship win in the ring before his fallen adversaries.

_-Backstage-_

IWA Representative of Authority Eric Bishoff sat in his office comfortably watching the previous match occur.

"IWA, how can this be greater than WCW? It will be with the superstars." Bishoff chuckled to himself.

Then Elijah Burke barged in his office, angry that he lost to his opponent earlier.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Why are you here, barging in my office?" Bishoff asked almost shouting.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bishoff but I demand a rematch with the punk who beat me. You know that win is a fluke. It's a FLUKE! Nobody beats The Paragon of Virtue, The Guiding Light of this almost worthless show!" Burke stated. "I want a rematch. With Alwyn. NOW!"

"First of all, admit it. You lost to a rookie, which is kinda embarrassing." Bischoff chuckled "Second, nobody barges in _MY _office. Now get out before I fire you. I'll call you later for my decision." Burke had an angry frown forming on his face. He left, peacefully, and closed the door behind him.

"Now I can enjoy peace, quiet and brutality." Bishoff said. But before he can ebjoy one of them, Randy Orton came in rather than what Burke did.

"Now what do you want?" Bishoff asked, faking a smile.

"Nobody has accepted my open challenge yet. I want you to make a match with me -" before Orton can finish his sentence, a guy in blue camouflage cargo pants entered the office.

"Are you Randy Orton?" the guy asked skeptically

"I am. And who are you?" Orton harshly replied

"Before you talk you better brush you teeth." The crowd chuckled at the joke "Anyways, I'm here to accept your open challenge."

"There's your opponent." Bishoff obviously pointed out. "You might be Benedict Rockwell. Welcome to the IWA." Bishoff shook hands with Benedict Rockwell and sat down immediately.

"I'll meet you in the ring. And expect me to make this match very painful." Orton sadistically said.

"Painful like how your breath almost brutalized me?" Rockwell joked again. Orton left for the ring because the match was next.

_-Back__ to the ring-_

"This next inter-promotional match is scheduled for one fall!" BLOCKBUSTER announcer Justin Roberts announced.

_Burn In My Light _By_ Mercy Drive _played as "The Legend Killer" Randy Orton walked to the stage and performed his signature pose.

"Introducing first, representing Xtreme Revelation, from St. Louis, Missouri, and weighing in 245 lbs, Randy Orton!" Roberts announced

Orton was certainly pleased that he, now, was going to beat a newcomer like he was yesterday's trash. He entered the ring and showed off his signature pose. He had the sadistic look on his face, thinking that his opponent is his next legendary victim.

_Evolution _By_ Korn _played through the sound systems as the new BLOCKBUSTER superstar waked out the curtain and was cheered by the crowd.

"And his opponent, representing BLOCKBUSTER, debuting from Los Angeles, California, weighing in 240 lbs, Benedict Rockwell!" Roberts announced

The kid from L.A. walked down to the ring to meet his opponent who was once a former World Champion. Knowing he can't mess around in the ring with him, he kept an eye on him on each move. He entered the ring, staying on one side of the ring.

The bell rang, signifying the beginning of the match. The two circled the ring and locked horns. Both competitors had an equal amount of strength, but Orton backed Rockwell to the corner. The ref insisted a clean break from Orton but instead gave a slap to show his disrespect, even to superstars in his generation. Rockwell shrugged the slap away and gave the youngest World Champ a punch.

He Irish Whips him to the ropes, hitting him with a shoulder block, and mocking Orton's signature pose, getting a positive reaction from the crowd. He bounces off the ropes and gets hip tossed by Orton, doing his pose rightfully.

He heads to the ropes, Rockwell gets up and jumps above Orton and did a drop toe hold on him, locking in a headlock. It was short lived when Orton tried a backbreaker but Rockwell counters to a DDT. He tried a pin but only got a 1 count. He went back to the headlock but gets launched to the turnbuckle. Orton charges ,but gets an elbow for his effort.

Rockwell tried to get in another punch but gets a European Uppercut. Orton gives his younger opponent another uppercut and hits a standing dropkick. He tried a pin and got a 1 count. He locked in a chinlock and began pounding on his opponent using his forearms. The ref began to count for the hold to be broken and Orton did at 4.

He picked up his, seemingly unconscious opponent but was trapped in a small package, which got a 2 count. Rockwell slid down behind him, dodging a kick for a schoolboy pin but gets another 2 count. Before Rockwell can amount more offense, he got a hard clothesline from Orton.

With Rockwell down Orton was now stomping on his arms, legs and his head. Orton dropped a knee to Rockwell's head and tried a pin but Rockwell kicks out at two. Frustrated, he picks up the Californian and threw him over the top rope to the floor below. He also went outside and gave Rockwell a punch to the cranium. He tried to whip him to the steel steps but Rockwell stopped in the nick of time before he could hit it.

Orton slid in the ring before Rockwell can get him. Rockwell chased after The Legend Killer but received a kick midway entering the ring. Orton locked in a front face lock and pulled Rockwell until his feet were hanging on the ropes and delivered an elevated DDT, drilling Rockwell's head to the canvas.

Orton pinned his opponent and got a three count. But the ref failed to notice Rockwell's foot on the bottom rope, he did before raising Orton's hand. The ref said to the bell keeper to ring the bell and continue the match. Orton was outraged that the match was forced to continue due to the foot on the bottom rope. He began stomping on Rockwell wildly and the ref counted and forced Orton to break the attack.

He did, a little long, as Rockwell recovered and gave Orton a huge clothesline. He hit a back elbow to Orton and whipped him to the corner and landed another clothesline and a fisherman's suplex. He tried a pin but Orton kicked out at 2. He throws Orton to the ropes and attempted a spinebuster but reverses and hits an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker. Orton, stalking his opponent, waiting to uncoil and deliver the final blow. Rockwell got to his feet and faced the Legend Killer and almost delivered his patented RKO (Jumping Cutter) but Rockwell pushes Orton away in mid-air, causing Orton to crash and burn. Orton got to his feet and faced Rockwell who delivered his own RKO on Orton. He crawled for the cover and got the three count!

"The winner of the match, Benedict Rockwell!" Roberts announced. The crowd cheered as Rockwell celebrated his win outside the ring with the fans while Orton was seething that he got beat by his own finisher.

**There's part one of my PPV, Break of Dawn. The 3 main events will be put in part 2 of this PPV. Well that's it. I finally finished this chap after working at it for nearly a week.**

**Please, read and review. I'll appreciate it.**

**Rock On!!!!**


	2. IWA Break of Dawn Part 2

(Oh yeah I had a misconception about one of the main events. It was supposed to be John Cena representing Xtreme Revelation and Batista representing BLOCKBUSTER. And if some of the matches are changed, me and my assistant agreed to change some matches that were pre-determined on the first chapter. Sorry.)

**IWA: International Wrestling Association**

**Chapter 2: Break of Dawn Pay-Per-View part 2**

_-Backstage-_

Back in Bischoff's office, Burke and Bischoff himself watched the match where the Legend Killer was defeated by a RKO, his own signature move.

"I have a proposition for you Burke. I'll give you a rematch." Bischoff said. Burke was nearly smiling when he heard this. "But it's not against Alwyn." Burke was furious.

"WHAT!?" Burke asked at the top of his lungs. "Why not!?"

"I'll give you a little trivia. Did you know Alwyn and Benedict Rockwell are related?" Bischoff said, elbowing Burke.

"What's the point if they're related. I want a rematch with Alwyn not Rockwell." Burke was nearing the need of anger management.

"Its not that I won't give you a rematch, in fact I'll do it. It will be Alwyn and Elijah Burke on Redemption. But that's beyond the point now. Its five weeks away." Bischoff declared "Now as I was saying, if you want to focus on Redemption, fine. But what I'm saying is hit them where it hurts them the most." Bischoff stated. Burke finally caught up to what the boss was saying.

"Oh I will. I will." Burke grinned.

"So Friday night, at BLOCKBUSTER it will be Elijah Burke versus Benedict Rockwell." Bischoff said. Burke was now pleased of his desire for a rematch that Bischoff finally gave him his wish, partly.

_-Back to the ring-_

"This next match is a Fatal Four-way Tag Team Tables Elimination match and it is for the International Tag Team Championships!" Roberts announced

A Scottish theme played when The Highlanders came out.

"Introducing first, from Oban, Scotland weighing in 34 stone, Robbie and Rory McAllister, The Highlanders!" Roberts introduced

The duo was scratching their beards while walking down the ramp in their kilts while the crowd cheered the duo from Scotland.

The World's Greatest Tag Team Walked out to their entrance theme and gathered boos from the people in New Jersey.

"And their opponents. First, in a combined weight of 497 lbs, Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin, The World's Greatest Tag Team!"

The team formerly known as Team Angle out for the tag titles but has to go against three more teams to do it. They entered the ring and faced one of the opposing teams but kept their cool and waited for the other teams.

Kid Kash's theme played as The Pit Bulls walked out, wearing their dog collars and raising up their chains.

"And weighing in 404 lbs, Kid Kash and Jaime Noble, The Pit Bulls!" Roberts introduced. The two cruiserweights stayed outside the ring near the commentator's table at ringside.

_Bringin' Da Hood To You _played and Cryme Tyme was in the house!

"Lastly, from Brooklyn, New York, in a combined weight of 530 lbs, Shad Gaspard and JTG, Cryme Tyme!" Roberts introduced.

The gangsters from New York rolled down the ramp on their usual way. They entered the ring with the fans cheering on the top favorite team for the titles. The ref raised the championships up and started the match.

The four teams eyed each other and the ever vicious team, The Pit Bulls attacking the Highlanders. Cryme Tyme was being clobbered by Haas and Benjamin but the street wise tandem pulled down the ropes before being clotheslined out of the ring. The two went after the Former WWE Tag Champions while The Pit Bulls were on the offense on the Scottish team of Rory and Robbie. Kash launched Rory to the corner with a huge impact and hit a running dropkick on him. Noble dropped Robbie with a backbreaker and a quick legdrop.

Cryme Tyme was controlling the action at ringside, until Haas brought out a steel chair. Shad gave Benjamin a boot to the face, knocking him out. JTG tried a DDT on the floor but Haas countered and pushed him to the steel ring post. He grabbed a steel chair by the bell keeper and slammed it to JTG's head. Shad tried to stop him but was hit in the gut with the chair and was super kicked by Benjamin.

The two entered the ring and threw the chair to the face of Noble. Kash was now alone but Haas and Benjamin didn't have any mercy, beating Kash to the ground with punches and kicks. The Highlanders came back in the match, handling Haas and Benjamin, giving them a clothesline. Robbie gave Haas a back body drop while Rory hit a swinging neck breaker. Robbie lifted up Rory and performed an elevated legdrop on Benjamin.

Cryme Tyme recovered and entered the ring and handed The Highlanders their asses. JTG delivered a step up enzuigiri to Rory and Shad hit a running powerslam on Robbie onto Haas. Shad and JTG talked to each other for a moment but Noble cut in. He was thrown to the outside for his effort. Shad whispered to his comrade something and JTG grinned. He went to the outside and while on his way there he kicked Kash then grabbed a table underneath the ring.

The fans cheered as JTG slid in the table as they prepared to set it up, Haas and Benjamin attacked the duo. Benjamin threw Shad to the ring post, shoulder first as Haas hanged JTG on the ropes. The two set up JTG as the two performed a Leapfrog Body Guillotine. Noble went in the ring with another steel chair. He went after Haas but received a kick to the gut and was superkicked on the chair, hitting Noble's face in the process and into Haas' arms to a German Suplex on the table, breaking it.

"The Pit Bulls are eliminated!" Roberts announced. Only three teams are alive on their chase for tag team gold.

Haas and Benjamin were so proud that they eliminated one team that they didn't see The Highlanders pull their legs from the outside, pulling them out. They threw the two to the barricade and the steel steps, hearing the crashing of human bones collide with steel and the metal barricade.

They rolled in Benjamin in the ring with a furious tandem that they eliminated. Benjamin tried to beg out of it, but received a kick to the face. The two prepared a steel chair in the center of the ring and lifted up Benjamin for a double brainbuster on the chair, knocking him unconscious then leaving peacefully. The crowd chanted "OH MY GOD!", "OH MY GOD" repeatedly.

The Highlanders were still outside busy with Haas. They delivered the Scotdrop (double Fireman's Carry Flapjack) on him. JTG came out of nowhere from the top rope, diving the unsuspecting duo with a crossbody, knocking out the three. Shad was inside the ring handling the work like slicing a cake. He dropped a drowsy Benjamin with a sidewalk slam. He gave Benjamin a legdrop, upping his momentum. JTG came in and hit an Inverted Double Leg Slam Splash combo on the prone Benjamin. The Highlanders, still outside, cleaned the top of the BLOCKBUSTER announcer's table.

They entered the ring and viscously attacked Cryme Tyme. They hit the Double Hotscot Slingshot (Double Slingshot Inverted Suplex) on Shad and the Scot Drop on JTG. Haas came back and threw Rory out of the ring and delivered a Tigerbomb to Robbie. He tried to wake up Benjamin and did as Rory was recovering outside. They rolled out of the ring and prepared to double team him. Haas climbed the apron while Benjamin put Rory in a powerbomb position. He had him up his shoulders and Haas delivered a neckbreaker on Rory, and breaking the announcer's table in the process.

"The Highlanders are eliminated!" Roberts said aloud to the microphone. Cryme Tyme and The World's Greatest Tag Team were the final teams.

Cryme Tyme was inside, telling Haas and Benjamin to make room for a boot in their asses. Haas and Benjamin did enter the ring and a brawl ensued over the two teams with punches, forearms, and kicks were thrown all around! Haas and Benjamin whipped the duo of gangsters to the ropes. The two tried to clothesline Haas and Benjamin, but they ducked. They nearly attacked each other but stopped in the nick of time, dropping Haas and Benjamin with a DDT.

Benjamin rolled out of the ring, leaving his partner in the ring with Cryme Tyme. He retrieved a trash can, kendo stick and a table, rolling it in the ring. Cryme Tyme took notice of this and separated their attention with JTG on Benjamin and Shad on Haas. Haas kneed Shad and delivered a Exploder Suplex but JTG ducked out of a clothesline by Benjamin and accidentally hitting his partner. JTG hit a Leg Lariat on Benjamin.

Haas stood up and prepared to suplex JTG on the trash can but JTG slipped out and instead delivered a neckbreaker on Haas and the trash can. Shad now recovered and tried to throw out Benjamin but he landed on the apron. Shad tried a punch but Benjamin hung Shad off the ropes, stunning him. He tried a springboard bulldog but went to a kendo stick attack by JTG. Haas delivered the Haastile Takeover (Scoop lift dropped into an inverted DDT) on JTG.

Benjamin tried a superkick but Shad stopped the attempt and threw the leg out of the way, but Benjamin turned it to a Dragon Whip (Spinning Heel Kick). The two set up the table at the center of the ring. To their surprise, JTG was on the top rope and Shad was waiting at the corner. JTG hit a Missile Dropkick on Haas and Benjamin was clotheslined out of the ring. Shad picked up Haas onto his shoulders and JTG bouncing off the ropes, delivering the G9 (Samoan Drop/ Front Flip Neckbreaker combo) on Haas and the table, breaking it to little tiny pieces.

"The winners and the NEW International Tag Team Champions, Cryme Tyme!" Roberts announced.

The ref gave Cryme Tyme the belts and the duo celebrated with the crowd.

-COMMERCIAL-

Eric Bishoff was in the ring with a microphone and the IWA United States Championship in hand. He was being booed ferociously by the crowd.

"You may want to shut the hell up if you want to hear my announcement." Bishoff said to the crowd. "Now, you may be asking why am I here. I'm here because of the IWA Intercontinental Championship earlier tonight. I saw somebody who is competing for this very championship." The crowd was whispering out loud. "Lesnar! I don't like how you send messages to other superstars. It's true. Jeff Hardy's contract was bought by BLOCKBUSTER. So I'm giving Hardy another championship match tonight. I'm changing this United States Championship match from a Triple Threat Tables Elimination to a Fatal Four-way Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match!" Eric Bishoff declared. He gave the championship to the referee as a rope from the stadium ceiling lowered.

_Man in the Box_ played as Tommy Dreamer came out for the match.

"Introducing first. From Yonkers, New York, weighing in 255 lbs, Tommy Dreamer!" Roberts introduced. With no rules in this match at all except to retrieve the belt, he was in his zone. The Extreme Superstar entered the ring and saw the ref hang the championship to the rope and it raised to a height that can be only reached with the assistance of a ladder..

A school bell with a generic theme played as the former teacher, Matt Striker came out.

"And his opponents. First, from New York City, weighing in 230 lbs, Matt Striker!" Roberts introduced.

Striker walked towards the ring with a yellow meter stick because he's a teacher and the match has no rules. He entered the ring and waited on one side of the ring.

"Here comes the pain!" Coach exclaimed as Brock Lesnar hit the ring.

"From Minneapolis, Minnesota, weighing in 295 lbs, Brock Lesnar!" Roberts introduced

Lesnar jumped on the apron, prompting his pyro to fire on the turnbuckles. He looked above for the United States Championship. He entered the ring and looked to his two opponents, waiting for the final one.

Jeff Hardy's generic theme played for the second time tonight as he stared down the man that screwed him of the Intercontinental Championship

"Lastly, from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in 225 lbs, Jeff Hardy!" Roberts introduced

Jeff rushed to the ring towards Lesnar. Lesnar went to the outside greeting Jeff with punches. With Lesnar and Jeff occupied, Striker tried to trick Dreamer to team with him. Dreamer almost agreed but he hit an unsuspecting teacher with a clothesline. He hit a Yokosuka Cutter to Striker and rolled outside and immediately scanned the bottom of the ring for some weapons.

Jeff and Lesnar were still going at it. Lesnar tried to launch Jeff to the ring post but Jeff stopped before hitting it. Lesnar charged towards Jeff but he dodged the speeding heavyweight resulting Lesnar to hit the post. Jeff climbed the security barricade while Lesnar was almost standing up. Jeff performed a diving clothesline on Lesnar upon him reaching vertical stance.

Jeff entered the ring and received a mat slam from Striker. Striker hit some stomps to his midsection and landed an elbow. He tried to Irish Whip Jeff to the corner but Jeff countered to his own whip. He hit a running crossbody on him and was vicious clotheslined by Lesnar.

Dreamer revealed a lot of weapons with street signs, a garbage can, crutches, and two steel chairs. He rolled in every weapon, making this match very dangerous and not for kids. He grabbed a crutch and took a swing for Lesnar's head and hit him hard, almost scoring a homerun. Dreamer also hit a drowsy Striker in the gut then on his back.

He grabbed Jeff and put him in a "tie tree of woe" on the turnbuckle. He placed a steel chair on his face and went to the ropes. He screamed the letters "E-C-W!!!!" at the top of his lungs and delivered a low dropkick on Jeff's face that was behind a steel chair, busting him open.

Dreamer was dominating but Lesnar stopped his ongoing momentum with a spinebuster. He hit Dreamer with some knees to the head. He picks him up and hits a double rib breaker, making Dreamer scream in pain. He hit an overhead belly to belly suplex on an incoming Striker. He picks him up and whips him to the corner. After multiple shoulder thrust to Striker at the corner, he began mauling Striker like he was a punching bag.

Out of nowhere, Striker's "star pupil" Big Daddy V walked out and roared at Lesnar from the stage. Lesnar noticed and heard the voluminous behemoth. Striker attacked the distracted Lesnar from behind. He grabbed a street sign and began pounding on his back. Big Daddy V went to the ring but before he can enter it he was stopped by Dreamer. Big Daddy V proved to be too much as he was given a Samoan Drop on the floor. Striker stopped the pounding and ordered Big Daddy V to come in the ring. He did and began to pound more on the already weakened Lesnar. He picks him up and whips him to the corner. Striker's star pupil bounces off the ropes and hits Lesnar with a running splash on the corner.

The already bleeding Jeff Hardy comes in and grabs a steel chair and hit Big Daddy V on the head. It looked like he wasn't even affected by the chair shot. Jeff hit another and another until the chair had a dent so visible that it can be seen from the cheap seats. Jeff received a clothesline from the behemoth for his efforts to stop him. Lesnar recovered from the humongous beating from Striker and Big Daddy V with Jeff's attempt to stop Big V's momentum. He threw Striker with a German Suplex from behind. He grabbed another steel chair and hit Big V at the back of the head. He still wasn't affected, until a low blow that is. Lesnar with superhuman strength lifted up Big V on his shoulders to deliver an F-5.

With Big V down, Jeff rolled outside and retrieved a ladder, reaching 10-feet. He put it in the ring, set it up and prepared to climb to the top. Dreamer rolls in the ring and climbs the opposite side. The two competitors reach the top and starts trading punches with each other. With one huge punch, Dreamer takes the opportunity to deliver the Dreamer Driver (Death Valley Driver) from the ladder to the mat. Striker tried to climb the ladder but was met by Lesnar with a knock-out clothesline.

Lesnar climbed the ladder and tried to grab the title, but an opportunity to inflict damage and add more high-risk factor to the match tried to bait him. With Dreamer lying tired on the mat, Lesnar hit a high Shooting Star Press, shades of Wrestlemania XIX on Dreamer perfectly. Everybody was down and out except for Jeff who was seemingly having a huge headache from the Dreamer Driver off the ladder.

He set up the table as Striker came to his feet. He hit a sitout jawbreaker on Striker and followed with a Twist of Fate. He put the garbage can on Lesnar who was sitting under the turnbuckle and delivered a rope aided corner dropkick on the very vulnerable Lesnar. Dreamer and Jeff faced each other and resulted to a climb for the title. Jeff slammed Dreamer's face on the top of the ladder multiple times, causing Dreamer to wear the "crimson mask". Dreamer tried to fight back but was futile when an attempted headbutt by himself to Jeff was reversed to a few forearms and a Twist of Fate on the top. With nobody to stop him, Jeff tried another attempt to scale the ladder. Mustering all his strength and humanity, he almost reaches the top but Striker starts climbing. His championship dreams came to an end, also for Dreamer and Lesnar when Jeff grabbed the title and untied it from the rope, crowning the first ever IWA United States Champion.

"Your winner and the NEW IWA United States Champion, Jeff Hardy!" Roberts announced.

Jeff celebrated on the ladder, raising his championship for everyone to see.

-COMMERCIAL-

Lilian Garcia was inside the ring along with the ref for the next match.

"This next match is a Tag Team Turmoil Match for the IWA World Tag Team Championships!" Lilian announced as a western theme played. Lance Cade and his partner Trevor Murdoch came out to the stage.

"Introducing first. From Waxahachie, Texas, weighing in a combined weight of 501 lbs, Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch! " Lilian introduced.

The redneck duo of Cade & Murdoch walked with pride to the ring. As the two went in the ring, they waited for the team they are facing.

_Bomb Fall _played as the team of Brother Ray and Brother Devon walked out of the stage and was accompanied by the cheers of the crowd.

"And from New York City, in a combined weight of 585 lbs, Brother Ray and Brother Devon, Team 3D!" Lilian introduced.

The former 20 time Tag Team Champions from numerous promotions are here on IWA to make their mark. Brother Ray and Brother Devon faced their opponents inside the ring as the ref raised the tag team championship that they are fighting for. Both teams went to their respective corners before the bell rang.

Devon and Murdoch started the match. The two circled the ring and hooked up. Murdoch locked in a headlock but was pushed to the ropes and thus receiving a shoulder block from Devon. Murdoch immediately stood up and began another hook-up at the center of the ring. Murdoch pushed Devon to the corner and had a clean break. Before hooking up again Murdoch tags in his partner Cade.

Cade tried a hook-up but was caught by Devon into a headlock. Cade tried to whip him to the ropes and a clothesline but Devon grabbed the ropes to stop. Cade charged towards Devon but was almost backdropped towards the outside, but he landed on the apron with feet planted firmly. Devon tried to grab hold of him instead received a shoulder thrust to the gut. Ray on the other hand threw the redneck cowboy inside the ring.

Devon tried an elbow drop but Cade dodges as Cade went for an elbow that also misses the target. Devon tags in Bubba and works on Cade's leg. Ray locked in a half boston crab on Cade. The crowd began to chant "Tap Out! Tap Out! Tap Out!" and encourage Ray to put more pain. Murdoch suddenly entered the ring and tried an attack on Ray but Devon prevented the attempt with a clothesline. Ray and Devon delivered the 3D-B (Belly to Back Suplex and falling Neckbreaker combination) on him and backdropped Cade. Ray tried a pin but Cade kicked out at 2.

Murdoch climbed the turnbuckle but Ray saw the attempt and stopped him with a punch. Cade entered the fight and put Ray in an electric chair position. Cade & Murdoch took a page out of the Team 3D playbook and delivered the Dudley Device (Electric Chair Drop and Flying Clothesline combination) while the ref was busy restraining Devon. Murdoch rolled out of the ring as Cade tried a pin on Ray but kicks out at 2.

Cade locks in a front facelock on Ray but counters to a small package and gets a long two count.

Ray tried to tag in Devon but gets clothesline from Cade. He then told the ref to restrain Devon on the corner. Devon argues with the ref as Cade and Murdoch double teams Ray and hits an atomic drop from Cade and a running boot by Murdoch which wasn't seen by the official. Cade again tried a pin but gets a 2 count after Devon broke the count.

Cade tags in Murdoch as he whips Ray to the corner. He gets it and tried a clothesline but gets a drop toe hold to the middle turnbuckle. Murdoch was reeling as Ray rolled him up. Cade attempted to break the pin but gets a clothesline for his effort and the 3 count was made, causing the redneck duo to be eliminated from the match.

"Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch are the first team to be eliminated!" Roberts announced

_I'm All About Cool_ played as a 70's themed car rolled in the stadium.

"Next. Being accompanied by Cherry. From the Other side Of the Tracks, weighing in a combined weight of 465 lbs. Deuce N' Domino!" Lilian introduced as Team 3D readied themselves for the 70's based duo. As soon as Deuce N' Domino entered the ring, the two teams traded punches until Team 3D threw the two over the top ropes and to ringside.

The ref told Devon to go to the corner and hold the tag rope and the same went for Deuce. Domino started for his team and Bubba didn't wait any longer as he suplexed him. He got a 1 count for a pin attempt on Domino. Domino hit a double knee lift and a reverse mat slam. He nailed Bubba with two legdrops and tried another pin but only got a two count.

Domino tags in his partner, Deuce and began to work on Ray's midsection. The duo from the Other Side of the Tracks battered and bruised Ray's body with a bunch of kicks. Domino finally leaves the ring and stands beside his corner, holding the tag rope as Deuce delivered a hard clothesline. He drops two running fists and proceeded to make a pin that only gets a one count.

He began a few stomps to the midsection, focusing on it and tried to climb the top rope and delivered a 70's Twister (Corkscrew Splash). He tried a pin but again gets broken by Devon. Getting impatient, he tags in Domino as hit a diving double axe handle on Ray and a Cutter from Deuce. Domino tried a pin but gets a kick out at two. He tries again and gets a long two count.

Ray was locked in a sleeper hold at the center of the ring. The crowd was solidly behind him and began chanting "Lets Go Brother Ray!" repeatedly. Devon joined the chants as the ref checked if Ray was knocked out. The raised Ray's hand and it dropped to the mat.

"One!" the ref began to count. He raised it again and again dropped lifelessly on the mat. "Two!" Deuce, Domino and Cherry were already celebrating as the two count was going to be a three count seemingly ending Team 3D's title quest. The ref raised Ray's hand for the last time and dropped it. But it stopped to fall before it hit the mat. The fans cheered as Ray began to overpower Domino with a Sitout Full Nelson Slam.

With the two competitors crawling to their respective partners the illegal man, Deuce tried to stop Ray from a tag by attacking Devon with a cheap shot. An incensed Devon entered the ring and began cleaning house. He hit a couple of clothesline on Deuce and backdrop on Domino. He hit the Saving Grace on Deuce, knocking him out. The ref tried to tell Devon to get back in his corner but refused. He and Ray were alone with Domino and hit the 3D (Flapjack/ Cutter combination). The ref disqualified Team 3D for not following the rules.

"Team 3D is now eliminated via Disqualification." Roberts announced

The two were shocked including the crowd that they were eliminated by the ref's decision. The two did the 3D on the ref and left the ring and the next team would sure be able win from Deuce N' Domino's condition.

"Finally. Weighing in a combined weight of 380 lbs. Paul London & Brian Kendrick!" Roberts introduced as their generic theme song played.

The tandem of Paul London & Brian Kendrick came out running to the ring as their usual entrance and for the fast pin. Problem was the referee was out cold like a mountain climber climbing icicle in the Antarctica. The two tried to wake him up but to no avail. Cherry got a steel chair and gave it to Deuce.

Deuce gave a full swing to London but ducks and instead hits the ref who London and Kendrick achieved to wake up, only to be KO'd again. London hit a Dropsault on the chair and Deuce, knocking him out. Domino came in but became the victim when he receives the Get Well Soon (STO from Kendrick with aided momentum from an enzuigiri from London) on the chair. They got rid of the chair as a new ref came in and recorded the pin and the 3 count for the new IWA World Tag Team Champions.

"Your winner and NEW IWA World Tag Team Champions, Paul London & Brian Kendrick!" Roberts announced. The ref gave the championships to London & Kendrick. They hugged each other and began to celebrate on the stage.

_-Backstage-_

In Eric Bischoff's office, a lot of superstars were complaining that they weren't in the main event.

"Will all of you shut up!!!?" Bischoff ordered. They did and Randy Orton approached the Representative of Authority from the batch of complaining superstars.

"Look Mr. Bischoff. I deserve a World Title shot more than these worthless people you call superstars. So _please_ put me in the IWA Championship Match." Orton demanded. The crowd booed him that can be heard across the street from the arena.

"You don't deserve nothing Orton! Earlier you had an open challenge, complaining you didn't have a match. You did have one and lost to Rockwell." Some of the superstars behind Orton agreed.

"What about _your_ Most Valuable Player, MVP? I deserve one." MVP asked but received a shake of the head from Bischoff.

"I won't add anyone from The IWA Title match. But I'll add a stipulation to the Cena vs. Batista match, with the winner being the No. 1 Contender for their brands respective championship. And for the IWA World Heavyweight Championship, I'm going to turn it into a 10-man Elimination Match instead of a tournament. The original competitors go to the ring. I'll add 2 more but now go. The match is next." Bischoff commanded as the group of complaining superstars went out of the office.

"This job is getting more stressful." Bischoff massaged his head.

_**Sorry if have to stop here but I can't put it online due its too big. But no worries, I'll put the Three Main Events on part three. I promise.**_

_**Rock On**_


	3. IWA Break of Dawn Part 3

**IWA: International Wrestling Association**

**Chapter 2: Break of Dawn Pay-Per-View part 2**

_-Back to the Ring-_

"The following match is the Championship Combat Match and it is for the IWA Championship!" Lilian announced. "In this match there is are Falls Count Anywhere Rules , No Disqualifications and No Eliminations that you can only win by collecting 3 points by pinning or making your opponents submit."

_Just Another Victim _By _Cypress Hill _began playing and fans booed the first contender.

"Introducing First. From Brooklyn, New York, weighing in 240 lbs. Tazz!" Lilian introduced.

Tazz walked to the ring with a black towel on his head, shadowing his face. He discarded the towel when he entered the ring.

A generic theme played, showing the three I's: Intelligence, Integrity, and Intensity. Kurt Angle went out with the crowd cheering wildly.

"And his opponents. First, from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, weighing in 251 lbs. Kurt Angle!" Lilian introduced.

The Only Olympic Gold Medalist in Professional Wrestling is here in IWA for a chance to become the IWA Champion. The crowd chanted "You Suck!" in the rhythm of his theme. But the chants were directed to Tazz, who Angle was pointing to. He did enter the ring and still pointed the chants to Tazz.

_Unstoppable _By _Mercy Fall _played through the sound systems as Bobby Lashley made his entrance.

"From Colorado Springs, Colorado. Weighing in 273 lbs. Bobby Lashley!" Lilian introduced.

The Dominator was being cheered by the crowd but Tazz gave him a disgusted look. He jumped on the apron as his second pyro fired away from the turnbuckles. He climbed the turnbuckle and motion for the belt to his waist.

_This Fire Burns_ By _Killswitch Engage _was heard and CM Punk came out to the delight of the fans.

"From Chicago, Illinois. Weighing in 22 lbs. CM Punk!" Lilian introduced. The Straight Edge Superstar formed the familiar "X" on his wrists to the fans.

_Metalingus _By _Alter Bridge _played as The Rated-R Superstar came out from the smoke at the stage.

"From Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Weighing in 240 lbs. Edge!" Lilian introduced.

Edge walked to the ring staring down his opponents from the outside. He circled the ring and waited by the announcers table at ringside.

_Invasion_ played as a camera from backstage at Goldberg's locker room and showed Goldberg exiting his locker room and heading to the stage. He came out to the stage and his pyro flared the stage.

"From Atlanta, Georgia. Weighing in 280 lbs. Goldberg!" Lilian announced

Goldberg entered the ring and stared at the championship in the ref's hand. He motioned he wanted the belt. The ref raised the IWA Championship and rang the bell.

Tazz wasted no time going for Angle and a brawl ensued in the ring with the 5 superstars. Edge was still outside, trying to seize the opportunity for the right moment to strike.

Angle retaliated with European Uppercuts to Tazz and got a Headbutt to Goldberg. Edge finally came in and clobbered Goldberg from behind. With the help of Tazz, they back him to the corner. Lashley just gave CM Punk a clothesline and another to Kurt Angle, sending him to the outside.

Tazz and Edge were still at it with Goldberg at the corner. That is until Edge delivered the Downward Spiral (Leg Hook Reverse STO) on Tazz. He added some momentum when he hit a running forearm to Lashley. He whipped Lashley to Goldberg on the corner and Lashley hit a Spear on the vulnerable Goldberg by the corner.

Angle went back in but was greeted by CM Punk with a double underhook backbreaker. Tazz came back and almost hit the Brooklyn Boot (Running big boot) on Edge. Goldberg hit a huge spinebuster on Edge. Edge and Angle went at it at the outside and towards the ramp.

Lashley and Tazz got clotheslined by Goldberg to the outside; Punk hit the Inertia DDT (Springboard Tornado DDT) on Goldberg. He tried a pin but was broken by Tazz, knowing if anyone gets three pins he wins.

Tazz planned to lock in the Tazzmission (Half Nelson Choke) on Goldberg but was instead delivered a Military Press. CM Punk dove to the outside with a diving plancha on Lashley. Goldberg hit Tazz with a pumphandle fallaway slam. Edge whipped Angle to the baracade but Angle had different plans when he reversed the attempt to a German Suplex.

Lashley almost suplexed Punk on the floor but Punk hit a suplex of his own. Tazz hit a Concrete Crash (Alabama Slam) on Goldberg and tried a pin but got a two count. Edge tried to head back to the ring but Angle tried to hit an Angle Slam (Olympic Slam) instead Edge hits a bulldog. He climbs in the ring and tried to roll-up Tazz and grabbed the ropes for leverage and gets the 3 count.

"Edge now has 1 point!" Lilian announced.

Edge was already making fun of Tazz after getting the pin but didn't notice Goldberg by the corner. When Edge turned around, he was speared out of his boots by Goldberg. Goldberg had the 3 count.

"Goldberg now has 1 point!" Lilian announced.

CM Punk came in and hit an enzuigiri but Tazz came in with a chair and tried to hit Punk but ducked and hit a kick to the head and locks in the Anaconda Vise (Arm Triangle Choke) on Tazz and taps out.

"CM Punk now has 1 point!" Lilian announced

Kurt Angle tried to capitalize when he tried to lock in the Ankle Lock on Punk but was pushed off by the attempt. He tried again and was pushed off. He reversed a clothesline and hit the Angle Slam on CM Punk.

Edge rolled out of the ring and retrieved a steel chair and re-enters the ring. He hit Angle right between the eyes with the chair, which causes Angle to bleed. Tazz went back in the offense when he hit the Tazzmission suplex and got the pin.

"Tazz now has 1 point." Lilian announced.

Punk came out of nowhere and hit the G.T.S (Go To Sleep) on Tazz. But he was speared by Lashley. He pinned CM Punk for the point.

"Bobby Lashley now has one point!" Lilian announced

He tried to pin Punk but was speared by Edge. The Rated-R Superstar received a pin and the point from pinning Lashley.

"Edge now has 2 points!" Lilian said aloud to the crowd.

Edge was one point away from the win and he spotted Punk down and out and the other steel chair Tazz used. He grabbed the two chairs and placed one of them under Punk's head. He then delivered the One Man Con-Chair-to. He almost got the pin when Angle locked in the Ankle Lock on Edge.

Tazz rolled in a table from under the ring and Edge tapped out to the Ankle Lock.

"Kurt Angle now has 1 point." Lilian again announced.

With almost everyone tied to one except for Edge, and knocked out, Tazz tried to put Angle through the table. He tried a German Suplex but Angle reversed to an Angle Slam through the table. Goldberg came back and spinebustered Angle and delivered a beating with a series of punches.

CM Punk was lying on the apron, resting and waiting for the right moment. Goldberg finished Angle with a Jackhammer. Punk tried to hit a springboard clothesline but was speared in mid-air. Lashley broke the pin attempt and delivered a Dominator (Inverted Front Powerslam) on Goldberg.

But Edge cut in the action, landing a low blow on Lashley. He rolled him up with the tights and only got a two count. He gave a dazed Angle an Edgecution (Lifting DDT) on the steel chair. He tried a pin but only got a 2 count when Tazz broke the count. He hits an Exploder Suplex on Edge and a release German Suplex on Punk.

But Lashley won't be denied when he clotheslined Angle and Tazz out of the ring. He hits the Dominator-2 (Running Front Powerslam) on Punk. He pins him and racks another point.

"Bobby Lashley now has 2 points." Lilian announced.

With Edge and Lashley tied at two, one of them could capture the IWA Championship. Tazz and Edge were at ringside with Angle. Tazz delivered another Tazzmission Suplex to Angle and tried to attack Edge. He tried to beg out of it and it worked. Tazz told him he wasn't worth it but as The Ultimate Opportunist, Tazz got a lowblow and an Edgecution.

Lashley tried to rush to the outside by got hung up on the top rope and speared by Goldberg. Edge smashed Goldberg with a chairshot to the head and the pin.

"The winner with 3 points and the NEW IWA Champion, Edge!" Lilian announced Edge as the winner with 3 points overall.

Edge grabbed the title from the ref and raised it high despite the numerous boos form the crowd. Angle went in the ring and attacked the new champion with the ref trying to break it up. Angle locked in the Ankle Lock and Edge was getting all tap-happy. Angle broke the submission eventually and already made a statement.

-COMMERCIAL-

"This match is a 10-man Elimination Match and it is for the IWA World Heavyweight Championship. There will be two men to start the match as the other 8 men wait at the corners. A tag can only happen when the legal man makes contact with an illegal man. The last man standing will be the champion." Justin Roberts explained.

A rock and roll styled song played as "The Guru of Greatness" John Morrison came out.

"Introducing first. From Los Angeles, California. Weighing in 219 lbs. John Morrison!" Lilian introduced. He walked down the ramp with his trademark fur coat and sunglasses to the ring. The conceited and self-aggrandizing Californian entered the ring, waiting for his 9 opponents.

"And his opponents. First, from Detroit, Michigan. Weighing in 265 lbs. Monty Brown!" Roberts introduced.

_Smooth _played as "The Alpha Male" walked down the ring and was cheered by the crowd like Morrison. He entered the ring and stayed away from Morrison until the match would begin.

_Take Over_ By _Dale Oliver _played as Captain Charisma walked out to the stage.

"From Tampa, Florida. Weighing in 240 lbs. Christian Cage!" Roberts introduced.

Cage walked down the ramp pointing to his "peeps" but was booed very loudly. He entered the ring and tried to team up with former TNA superstar Monty Brown. He offered his hand but Brown gave him a simple answer, "No" he said.

A hard rock theme played as the youngest superstar of the match walked out to the stage.

"From Worcester, Massachusetts. Weighing in 234 lbs. Kenny Dykstra!" Roberts introduced

The Brightest Star of IWA walked to the ring with a mixed reaction from the crowd. Dykstra entered the ring and waited by the other corner.

A certain millionaire's entrance theme played as a white limo with bullhorns on the hood came. The driver got out and opened the backseat and revealed John "Bradshaw" Layfield.

"From New York City. Weighing in 290 lbs. John "Bradshaw" Layfield!" Roberts introduced

The ever so cocky New Yorker with a cowboy hat strolled to the ring with some loud boos of the crowd and finally entered the ring with the other contenders.

_Booyaka 619 _By _P.O.D_ played as an electrified crowd cheered as Rey Mysterio appeared on the stage with his signature fireworks.

"From San Diego, California. Weighing in 165 lbs. Rey Mysterio!" Roberts introduced.

The High-Flying Former World Champion high-fived some of the fans at the front row on his way to the ring. He entered the ring and had an eye on JBL who had a lot of tricks in his sleeves.

A royal horn based theme played and the crowd booed the superstar that can be heard by the nearest airport in New Jersey.

"Being accompanied by Queen Sharmell. From Houston, Texas. Weighing in 256 lbs. King Booker!" Roberts introduced.

The King of the World walked out with a red cape and a golden crown, shades of his win on WWE Judgment Day 2006 where he won the King of the Ring. Queen Sharmell with a microphone in hand proclaimed "All Hail King Booker!" to the crowd. Dykstra was laughing at Booker's costume while some tended to be more serious but Mysterio just had a frown for the man who thinks he rules the world by winning a match.

He did enter the ring eventually and faced the rest of his opponents.

_The Game_ By _Motorhead _played and the crowd cheered like on a riot as The King of Kings made his entrance.

"From Greenwich, Connecticut. Weighing in 260 lbs. Triple H!" Roberts announced.

The 8th competitor made his usual entrance. He entered the ring and stared down the future IWA World Heavyweight Champions.

_I spit on the face. Of people who don't want to be cool._

Carlito trademark saying in his entrance song as it played through the sound system.

"From the Caribbean. Weighing in 220 lbs. Carlito" Roberts introduced.

The Caribbean Bad Apple walked down the ring with his apple in hand. He entered the ring and waited for the last person to compete for the title.

_Burn in My Light _played as Randy Orton, who competed earlier and begged a title match got his match alright, even if it's not in his brand which may be source of impatient-contender-syndrome.

"From St. Louis, Missouri. Weighing in 245 lbs. Randy Orton!" Roberts introduced.

Although Orton may have competed earlier the night, he may have goaded Bischoff to a title match.

He faced the 9 contenders for the title and his former mentor and Evolution stable member, Triple H.

The ref raised the IWA World Heavyweight Championship and ordered the other 8 men to go to their corners and 2 to start the match. Randy Orton and Rey Mysterio started the match. The two were already familiar to each other. Mysterio pinned Orton to capture his first World Title at Wrestlemania 22.

They had a lock up at the center of the ring but Orton used his size advantage to overpower a much smaller Mysterio. Orton was grinning, but not anymore when Triple H tagged himself which the crowd began cheer for the student vs. mentor.

They now locked horns and Triple cornered Orton. Dykstra and Cage, who were on the same corner backed up meaning they don't want to mess with them. Orton threw a punch to Triple H, slightly dazing him. Orton charged at Triple but received a backdrop from The Game. He then drops a knee to Orton's skull. He tried a pin but Orton escapes at 1.

He locks in a chinlock on Orton to tire him. After a few seconds, Orton whips HHH to the ropes and powerslammed him. But Cage tagged Triple H when he got near and the ref saw this act. Cage arm dragged Orton when he turned to face him and hit another arm drag.

Cage worked on Orton's arm with a hammerlock. Orton reverses to his own hammerlock and turns it to a Dragon Sleeper. King Booker tagged Orton and the ref told Orton to break the hold or he will be disqualified. He broke the hold eventually and went to his corner. Booker bounces off the ropes and drops a knee to Cage's head. He tried a pin and only got a 2.

He picks him up and tried a suplex but Cage counters to a suplex of his own. He hangs by the ropes to rest but didn't immediately when he backdropped Booker out of the ring. John Morrison tagged Booker when he was already flipped overhead and hit a springboard spinning wheel kick to the back of Cage's head. He tried a pin but only got a two count.

He hits a standing Shooting Star Press on Cage and again Cage kicks out at two. Morrison hooks the outside leg but still gets a 2 count. He tags in Kenny Dykstra; being former teammates after all means they can still trust each other. He hits an elbow drop off the ropes on Cage. He picks him up and whips him to the corner where Morrison is located. He tags in Morrison and he catapults Cage to Morrison but he greets him with a forearm causing Cage to rest on Dykstra's knees. Morrison drops an elbow, over the top ropes to Cage.

Cage was taking hits like a punching bag but that won't go down. But that won't be so long when he was whipped to the ropes by Morrison and tried a dropkick. He held on the ropes causing Morrison drop on his back. He tags in Monty Brown and immediately rolls out of the ring. He hits a huge clothesline on Morrison that flips him inside out. Then he gives him a side double underhook suplex. He whips him hard to the corner and tried a running knee strike on a seated Morrison but he dodges and rolls him up for the first elimination.

"Monty Brown is the first man eliminated!"

Brown was surprised that he was the first one eliminated. But before he can go he whips Morrison to the adjacent ropes and runs to the deliver The Pounce (High Impact Low Angle Shoulder Block) then exits the ring. Mysterio grabs the ropes and delivered a seated senton on Morrison as soon as he stood up.

He tried a pin but only got a 2 count. He hits a Moonsault Splash and gets another 2 count. Before he can do any damage he tags in an already bragging Carlito. Carlito entered the ring and prepared to finish off Morrison but was hit instead with a superkick.

With the two men knocked out in the center of the ring, they seriously needed a tag. The two tagged in Triple H and JBL. The two traded a few punches before Triple H whipped him to the ropes and attempted a clothesline but JBL ducked and instead hit a high knee. He then whips him to the ropes but readied too early when he got a kick to the chest. JBL bounces off the ropes and receives a spinning spinebuster from The Cerebral Assasin. Triple H tried to set him up for the Pedigree (Double Underhook Facebuster) with a kick to the midsection but JBL overpowers him with a back body drop.

He picks him up by the arm and hit a few short arm clotheslines on Triple H. He tried to whip him to the ropes but suddenly Kenny Dykstra tags himself in while HHH bounced off the ropes and hit a Pedigree. The ref told Triple H hew isn't the legal man as Dykstra delivers his Guillotine Legdrop (Feint Knee Drop into Guillotine Legdrop) on the already downed millionaire and for the second elimination.

"John "Bradshaw" Layfield is the second man eliminated." Roberts announced.

Cage comes from behind and delivers the Unprettier (Wrist lock inverted double underhook facebuster) but Dykstra counters to a cutter. He tried a pin but only gets a 2 count. He sets him up on the top rope for a superplex but Cage connected with a headbutt that knocks down Dykstra. He hits the Frog Splash on Dykstra for the thrid elimination.

"Kenny Dykstra is the third man eliminated." Roberts announced

King Booker entered the ring and delivered a jumping superkick to Cage. He tried a Book End (Kneeling Side Slam) on Cage but He counters to an Unprettier. He tried a pin but Booker's wife Sharmell put his husband's foot on the bottom rope.

Cage went to the outside and confronted Queen Sharmell but was blindsided by Orton. He rolls him in the ring as Booker connected with a Scissors Kick on Cage and for the forth elimination.

"Christian Cage is the fourth man eliminated"

Randy Orton came out by Rey Mysterio tagged himself in to battle Orton. He hits a few kicks to the legs of Orton to slow him down and a dropkick to his shin. He bounces off the ropes and hits another dropkick but directed to the head of Orton. He hits a spinning wheel kick to Orton and a springboard Moonsault on him while he was down on the mat.

He tried a pin but Orton overpowered him at the count of 2. He bounces off the ropes and hits a wheelbarrow counter into a bulldog. He almost got a three count with a sunset flip and tried a victory roll but Orton hits a low dropkick on him. He picks up his smaller opponent and hit a Scoop Powerslam and a knee drop.

He hit multiple stomps on Mysterio while circling him. He hit some rapid forearm shots to Mysterio's chest and one on his head. He tried to put Mysterio's feet on the second rope, ready for an elevated DDT but Triple H tagged himself in and started to beat the hell on Orton.

Orton whips him to the ropes and readied for a back drop but Triple H reversed to a face buster. He tried a Pedigree but Orton escapes and tried a RKO instead. Triple H pushes Orton to the ropes and backdrops him. Mysterio wanted a tag and Triple H tagged him in. Mysterio dropkicked Orton to the second rope, readying the 619 (Tiger Feint Kick) and connects. He hits more impact with the West Coast Pop (Springboard Hurracanrana into a pin) and gets the 3 count.

"Randy Orton is the fifth man eliminated"

Carlito immediately went in and hit a back elbow on Mysterio. He delivered a springboard senton and a springboard moonsault on Mysterio, showing his athletic prowess. He picks him up and hits a standing spinebuster on Mysterio and tried a pin but Mysterio shows resiliency by kicking out at 2.

Carlito argued with the ref as Orton slid in and delivered the RKO on Mysterio. Carlito took the opportunity and the pin for the sixth elimination.

"Rey Mysterio is the sixth man eliminated."

Triple H went back in and almost caught the Caribbean Bad Apple in the Pedigree but he reversed to a Lifting Reverse STO. He tried a pin and only gets a two count. He bounces of the ropes as Triple H tried a spinebuster but gets reversed to a tornado DDT. He climbs up the ropes and tried a Moonsault but Triple H away as Carlito lands on his feet. Triple H unsuspectingly tagged in Booker.

Booker goes in the ring and was greeted by a hurracanrana. He hits a running knee lift and a clothesline to the King. He tried an Outward Rolling Cutter but Booker pushes him to the ropes and connects with a high angle jumping hook kick. He hits a knee drop with theatrics on the head of Carlito.

Morrison tags himself in for the legal tag and re-enters the ring. He delivers a Break-dance Legdrop (180° spun flare into a leg drop) and tried a pin but only gets a two count. He whips him to the corner and tried a clothesline but missed and Carlito tried a sunset flip but Morrison reverses to a pin attempt while holding on the ropes for leverage and ref didn't see it but the 3 count was recorded and the seventh elimination

"Carlito is now the seventh man eliminated!"

Booker tried to clothesline Morrison but he ducks and tags in Triple H. He enters the ring and hits a huge clothesline. He hits another and a backdrop on Booker. He whips Booker to the ropes and ducked on Booker's Spinning Heel Kick and delivered the Pedigree. He pinned the King of the World, thus eliminating him.

"King Booker in now the eighth man eliminated!"

Morrison went on the offensive and clobbered Triple H from behind. He hits a neckbreaker slam on Triple H and climbed the top rope, facing the crowd. He connected with a picture perfect Split-Legged Corkscrew Moonsault on The Game. He tried a pin and only got a 2 count.

He tried a Sitout Neckbreaker and grinned to the seemingly defeated Triple H. He went for a pin but Triple H played possum and attempted a small package but only got a long 2 count. He hit a spinning wheel kick on Triple H that almost loosened his teeth. He tried a German Suplex but Triple H reversed to a roll up that only got a two count.

Morrison charged for Triple H but landed a flapjack on Morrison's face. He set Morrison up on the top rope for a Superplex but Morrison gave him a knee to the face, slightly dazing him. He then hit a Corkscrew Neckbreaker on Triple H with the two on the top rope. He crawled for the pin and the 3 count and the last elimination.

"Your winner and NEW IWA World Heavyweight Champion, John Morrison!" Roberts announced.

All of the combatants' effort was valiant but John Morrison fought his way to the championship he now deserves. Morrison raised the title for everyone to see the first ever champion. He even showed it to Triple H's face. Triple H offered his hand to Morrison but he exited the ring with the title and shouted "You don't deserve my respect!" to Triple H while raising the title on the ramp.

-COMMERCIAL-

"This main event is scheduled for one fall and it is a No. 1 Contender's Match for their brands World Title!" Lilian announced as the crowd was hyped and cheering loudly as _I Walk Alone _By _Saliva_ played and one Animal walking out to the stage

"Introducing first, representing BLOCKBUSTER. From Washington D.C. Weighing in 290 lbs. Batista! Lilian introduced

Batista did his usual entrance including like holding a Gatling gun during his pyro. He entered the ring and flexed his muscles on the turnbuckles.

_My Time Is Now _played as The Chain Gang Leader walked out to the stage with the crowd cheering on him.

"And representing Xtreme Revelation. From West Newbury, Massachusetts. Weighing in 240 lbs. John Cena!" Lilian introduced.

Cena was looking forward for this match and now especially the winner getting a future title opportunity at their World Champion. He entered the ring and threw his cap to the crowd and his t-shirt. The bell rang and started the match.

The two shook hands at first, revealing much respect in between them and circled the ring. They locked up center in the ring as Batista overpowered Cena to the corner and had a clean break. They had another lock up with Cena locking in a headlock. Batista pushes Cena to the ropes and Cena went down after shoulder tackle by Batista.

Batista bounces off the ropes and Cena leapfrogs over him and a sitout hip toss later Batista was down on the mat. He hits a couple of clotheslines and whips Batista to the corner. He connects with another clothesline and a jumping release Fisherman's Suplex. He tried a pin but only gets a 2 count.

Cena tried to whip Batista and a backdrop but he readied too early that Batista almost put Cena to a Powerbomb position but Cena escapes to the outside. Batista rolls to the outside as Cena rested by the steel steps. He tried to take a hold of Cena but was instead given a drop toe hold to the steps. Cena went in the ring to break the count and slid out of the ring to roll Batista in the ring.

He went for a pin but Batista kicked out at 2. Cena tried to lock in the STFU (Stepover Toehold Sleeper) but Batista overpowered the Doctor of Thuganomics out of the hold. Cena charged at The Animal but instead received backdrop. He hits a clothesline and a suplex powerslam to Cena. He tried a pin but Cena kicked out at 2.

He whips him to the ropes and hits Cena with a couple of shoulder thrust to the gut. He threw him away and climbed to the second rope. He dove towards Cena with a diving shoulder block. Cena rolled out of the ring and was followed by Batista.

Batista slams Cena's head to the remaining announcer's table that his head bounced off. He prepared to remove the unnecessary stuff off the table like the small monitors and the long cardboard with the logo of Xtreme Revelation. He puts Cena on the table and climbed on it as well. He picks him up his shoulders and delivered with a front powerslam on the table, breaking it.

The ref started to count to ten. Cena and Batista were still down at the count of 2 but on the count of 4 they were crawling to the ring. At the count of 7 they re-entered the ring and began to trade blows with each other. Cena got the best of Batista at brawling and whipped him to the ropes and ducked off a clothesline and hit a running shoulder block on Batista.

Cena started to mount momentum when he hit the Throwback (Running Neck Snap on a standing opponent) and the Five Knuckle Shuffle (Fist Drop with theatrics). He stalked his opponent and lifted him up his shoulders but Batista escaped and delivered a Spinebuster.

He violently shook the ropes and used the "Thumbs up, Thumbs down" gesture on Cena and proceded to deliver the Batista Bomb (Sitout Powerbomb) on Cena. He attempted a pin and almost got a three count but Cena had a foot on the bottom rope. He picked him up to his feet and planned to deliver the Batista Bomb again but Cena escaped to his back and planted Batista with the FU (Fireman's Carry Powerslam) and pinned his opponent for the 3 count and the No.1 Contendership.

"Your winner and the No.1 Contender for the IWA Championship, John Cena!" Lilian announced.

The ref raised Cena's hand in victory along with his fans.

"What an incredible night! New champions and new contenders to the IWA Title, right King?" J.R. said

"Yeah. And there would be a lot in store tomorrow night for the first edition of Xtreme Revelation." Lawler proclaimed

"That's all for tonight folks. This is J.R. and Jerry Lawler here on the side on Xtreme Revelation." J.R. said

"And Michael Cole, Joey Styles and the Coach saying goodnight for tonight." Cole said and the show went off the air with Cena celebrating his win with his Chain Gang Soldiers

_**Break of Dawn ends here with John Cena winning No.1 Contendership to the IWA Championship. Better luck next time Batista. Anyways I'm working on the first edition of Xtreme Revelation and BLOCKBUSTER. See ya.**_

_**Rock on People!**_


	4. Xtreme Revelation Week 1 May

**IWA: International Wrestling Association**

**Chapter 2: Xtreme Revelation Week 1 May**

"Hello and welcome to the first edition of Xtreme Revelation on the CW Network." J.R said after the opening pyro ended.

"You mean CW as the Complete Wrestling Network." Lawler added

"Jim Ross with Jerry "The King" Lawler here at inside the TD Banknorth Garden here in Boston, Massachusetts. Were here at ringside and if you didn't see yesterday's events then you deserve a grounding." J.R said

"We crowned 6 new champions and it's sad to say Edge is our IWA Champion." Lawler regretted to say

"The Ultimate Opportunist lastly pinned Goldberg with a chair shot, using the No Disqualification rule of the First Ever Championship Combat match." J.R informed the people watching at home as a clip of the match was shown.

"But things may come for the worst when John Cena won the inter-promotional No.1 Contenders match against Batista. They even destroyed our table too." Lawler said as a clip from the last main event was shown with Cena won with the FU on Batista.

"From what I heard backstage, Edge is preparing to celebrate his win tonight with a Rated-R party including the other winners' champions of Xtreme Revelation." Lawler added

"That's really generous of Edge. Maybe he's baiting someone King." J.R said

**Stevie Richards vs. The Miz**

The two competitors locked horns at the center of the ring with Miz being backed to the corner. He slapped Richards across the face and got a few punches from Richards for the sign of disrespect. The ref tried to break up the fight but the Miz clotheslined him when Richards came towards him. He gives him 3 elbow drops and tried to pin him and only got a 1.

He picks him up and whips him to the corner and hit a running clothesline and followed into a reverse STO. He climbed the ropes and tried a legdrop but Richards rolls away, putting a stop to his momentum. He hits a single arm DDT on the Miz, drilling him like a nail gun. Miz gets up and received a sidewalk slam from Richards.

Richards tried to set him up for the Stevie-T (Double Underhook DDT) but Miz reverses to a suplex but Richards wiggles out and almost connected with a Stevie Kick (Superkick) but Miz ducks and hits the Mizard of Oz (Wrist Lock Swinging Reverse DDT). The Miz get the victory by a pinfall to Richards

"The winner is The Miz!" Lilian Garcia announced.

"Still to come tonight is Edge's Rated-R celebration with last night's winners' of Xtreme Revelation, champions and newcomers are also invited." Lawler reminded the fans back home.

"And just coming form Eric Bischoff's office, Alwyn is in action tonight." J.R said and went to a commercial break.

-COMMERCIAL-

The commercial ended with Cody Rhodes in the ring waiting for his opponent.

Then the Samoan Bulldozer, Umaga came out to his entrance theme and entered the ring

**Umaga vs. Cody Rhodes**

Cody tried to get the upper hand by clobbering Umaga while he was entering the ring with a baseball slide but that didn't faze the Bulldozer and dropped him with a Samoan Drop on the floor.

Umaga rolled Cody to the inside of the ring and bounced off the ropes to perform a headbutt. He picks up young Cody and delivers a swinging sidewalk slam. He goes on the top rope and connects with a Samoan Splash.

But he wasn't done there. He places Cody by the corner in a seated position as Umaga hits the Samoan Wrecking Ball (Running hip attack to the head of the opponent seated and leaning against the bottom turnbuckle). He picks him up once more and delivers the Samoan Spike (Thumb Thrust to the Throat) for the pin and the quick match-up.

"The winner of the match, Umaga!" Lilian announced.

_-Backstage-_

The cameras backstage went to Todd Grisham and his guest.

"Please welcome my guest, Edge." Grisham introduced his guest, The IWA Champion Edge with the title on his shouders and dressed for a party.

"Edge. Many of the people here tonight thought this party is some kind of bait to the contender of your IWA Championship, John Cena. How do you answer these speculations?" Grisham asked the Rated-R Superstar.

"You know what; I don't care about you people there." Edge pointed to the camera with boos from the crowd being heard backstage. "But to prove there are no hard feelings with my fellow superstars and champions, this party is to them." Edge replied with a smirk and left.

_-Back to the ring-_

Burke's opponent at the next PPV, Redemption has entered the ring in his wrestling attire and had a microphone in hand.

"There's already a match made at Redemption with me and Elijah Burke in it. So the question is why put me in a match with you?" Alwyn said "You could just fight the Sandman but he'll beat you too, I think. How about Doink The Clown? Maybe you can beat him." Alwyn joked about Burke. But before he can continue Randy Orton came out to the stage with a microphone.

"You think it's funny to make fun out of somebody you just beat?" Orton asked

"You do it all the time. But just brag about it numerous times." Alwyn replied "Of course you're the Legend Killer. You kill legends but I think you're legend was killed by my brother last night. With your own move, the RKO! Now that's just shameful!" Alwyn exclaimed

Orton was seemingly getting infuriated by this. "You know what, I went down to Eric Bischoff's office and I changed my match with you." Orton said. "Instead of me competing, it's going to be you in a handicap match." _All About The Cool _played as Deuce N' Domino with Cherry came out.

"You're facing Deuce N' Domino and the match is next!" Orton exclaimed as the duo from the Other Side of the Tracks came down to the ring.

**Alwyn vs. Deuce N' Domino w/Cherry**

Deuce was in it already with a knee to Alwyn's gut. He whips him to the ropes and hit a back elbow. Burke came out to watch the match at ringside along with Randy Orton. Alwyn got hit with an elbow drop to the chest and tried for a pin but didn't get a count when Alwyn kicked out immediately. Deuce picks him up and tags Domino in. The duo works on Alwyn's gut. Deuce holds him in a full nelson position as Domino puts some punches on his gut.

He tried a pin on Alwyn but he kicks out on 1. He tried again but he kicks out at 1 again. He locks in a rear naked choke on him for a few minutes but Alwyn soon overpowered him with the crowd behind him. He elbowed Domino and delivered a back suplex. Orton and Burke were surprised at Alwyn's resiliency but that thought was shut down with a clothesline from Domino.

Domino picks him up and whips him to the opposite corner and Domino tried a clothesline and missed. Alywn tried a roll-up but only got a 2 count. Deuce tried to attack Alwyn but was tossed outside by Alwyn. Domino whipped Alwyn to the ropes but was reversed to a DDT. Deuce re-enters the ring and tried another attack but Alwyn ducked a clothesline and hits a German Suplex. He hits Domino with a step up enzuigiri on the back of his head.

Deuce charged towards Alwyn who was near the ropes, but he pulled down the ropes and sending Deuce over the top. Alwyn whips Domino to the ropes and hits a Spinebuster. He then points to Orton and Burke and delivers a T-Bone Suplex to Domino. Deuce gets in the ring and got a back body drop for his troubles.

He then unveils a new move called Zero Degrees (Rock Bottom) on Domino and gets the pinfall for the win and his first win on Xtreme Revelation.

"The winner is Alwyn!" Lilian announced. Burke and Orton were shocked at the events that happened as Alwyn received a microphone.

"You know Randy, its not proper to leave without saying "You're excused". But you're not excused from tonight." Orton was shouting "WHAT!?" demanding an answer. "Cause tonight, you're facing The Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Micheals!" Alwyn revealed. Orton was in complete denial that he tried attacking Alwyn but he rolled out of the ring from Orton's wrath along with Burke.

-COMMERCIAL-

Alwyn was walking down the hallway and grinned when Eric Bischoff came by.

"So, Mr. Bischoff. What's the deal with you making my match a handicap match?" Alwyn slyly asked

"There's no deal in making that match. I'm the RoA here and there's nothing, exactly nothing you can do about it!" Bischoff replied

"Ofcourse there's nothing I can do, but I would like to _thank _you for the match. And goading you for the match of Randy Orton against Shawn Micheals is really a pleasure." Alwyn said. Bischoff was surprised at Alwyn thanking him and him rubbing it in his face for the match.

"Alright rub it in but someday I'll be the one running one on you if you lose to Orton next week and at Redemption." Bischoff said and left a grinning Alwyn on his way to the locker room.

_-Back to the ring-_

Tazz made his way to the ring and prepared for his match he demanded.

CM Punk came out to the stage with his entrance theme _The Fire Burns _by _Killswitch Engage _and the cheers of the crowdHe entered the ring and the match started.

**CM Punk vs. Tazz**

The two locked up at the center of the ring with Punk backing Tazz to the corner. Tazz hit a cheap shot on Punk and started to give out haymakers to Punk. But Punk dodged one of the and locked in a hammerlock on him. Tazz reversed into a hammerlock on Punk but locked in a headlock. Tazz pushes him to the ropes and hits a shoulder block. He tried to drop an elbow but Punk dodges the attempt. He takes him down with a headlock takeover and locks the submission in. Tazz and Punk gets in a series of counters over each other until Punk was hit by a vicious clothesline.

Tazz began to mount on offense by punching Punk in the face and landed a boot to his face. He then drops an elbow to Punk's chest and tried a pin and only got a 1. He then locks in the Tazzmission with bodyscissors on Punk. The crowd started to chant for Punk to get up and Punk used all his power to get to the ropes. He grabbed the ropes and the ref told Tazz to break the hold.

He broke the hold and picked up Punk to his feet and tried to deliver the Concrete Crash but Punk slid out of it and rolled up Tazz in a sunset flip. He only got a 2 count and hit a dropkick as soon as he stood up. He hits a DDT on Tazz, driving his head hard to the mat and tried a pin but only got another 2 count.

He tried a clothesline but Tazz ducked and hit a German Suplex on Punk that landed on his neck. He tried to hit another but Punk elbowed his head and reversed to a reverse DDT. He rolls out of the ring and stands on the apron, waiting for Tazz to stand. He hits a springboard clothesline on Tazz as soon as he faced him.

He then stalks him and hits a double underhook backbreaker on Tazz. He tried a pin but Tazz kicked out at 2. He stalks him from behind and picks him up on his shoulders, preparing to deliver the GTS but Tazz escapes and hits a Tazzmission suplex. He then picked up Punk, big mistake. Punk palyed possum and lifted up Tazz and hit the GTS for the win

"The winner is CM Punk" Lilian announced as the ref raised Punk's hand in victory.

"Shawn Micheals going one-on-one against Randy Orton for our main event. And The Rated-R Party is still later on tonight." Lawler said as Randy Orton and Shawn Micheals were seen in split screen on the Titantron and the show went for a another break.

-COMMERCIAL-

Randy Orton's theme played as the show went back on. He entered the ring and climbed the turnbuckle to show his signature pose. And then Shawn Micheals entered the arena with his theme _Sexy Boy_ and came out to the stage to do his entrance. He entered the ring eventually and faced Orton.

**Shawn Micheals vs. Randy Orton**

The bell rang and the match got started. Orton tried to bring up an opportunity as he tried a clothesline to HBK but he ducked and hits a chop on Orton's chest. He hits another and whipped Orton to the ropes and tried a clothesline but Orton ducked and hit a neckbreaker.

He bounces off the ropes and hit a forearm drop and tried a pin but only got 1 count. He picks up Micheals to his feet and tried a suplex but Micheals wiggled out of it and tried a pin by hitting a sunset flip but Orton kicks out at 1. He got up to his feet and Orton hit him with a high impact clothesline. He stomps Micheals' different body parts as he circled him.

He then hit a knee drop on Micheals' head and some rapid forearm shots to his chest. He then throws Micheals out of the ring and stayed in the ring for the count out countdown to begin. Micheals did get up at the count of 4. He went up the apron as Orton went towards him. He hits a few punches to Orton but received a knee to the midsection.

He locks in a front face lock and pulled Micheals until his feet were on the ropes. Orton hit a viscous elevated DDT on Micheals. He attempted a pin on him but before the 3 count, Micheals put his foot on the bottom rope to break the pin attempt.

A frustrated Orton picks him up and whips Micheals to the ropes but set up too early and got a kick to the chest. Micheals bounces off the ropes and hits a flying forearm on Orton. With both men out, the referee started to count. At the count of 3, Orton began to rise to his feet and Micheals was still out. But at the count of 7, Micheals suddenly did a kip-up and was on his feet.

He hits Orton with an inverted atomic drop and a clothesline. He hits another inverted atomic drop and a clothesline.Orton stands up and Micheals hit a scoop slam on him. Micheals proceeded to climb the turnbuckle and delivered an elbow drop. With Micheals fired up, he then "tuned up the band" and waited for Orton to get up. He did and tried to connect with Sweet Chin Music (Superkick) but was ducked by Orton and hit his patented backbreaker.

Orton was pounding his fists on the mat and stalked Micheals up to his feet and almost hit the RKO but Micheals pushed him to the ropes and instead connected with Sweet Chin Music. He went for the pin and got the 3 count.

"The winner of the match, Shawn Micheals!" Lilian announced as the Heartbreak Kid got his hand raised in victory.

"Edge's Rated-R Party is coming up next." J.R said as Edge was shown walking down the locker room area with his IWA Championship and the show went to another commercial break.

-COMMERCIAL-

The break ended with the winners and champions of Xtreme Revelation of last night's pay-per-view in the ring except for cause of the party.

_Metalingus _played as The Rated-R Superstar came out to the stage

"Please welcome the NEW IWA Champion, Edge" Lilian introduced as Edge raised his championship up high for everyone to see. He walked towards the ring and entered it. He climbed the turnbuckle and again raised the IWA Championship.

He asked for a microphone and took one instead.

"Well, isn't this a surprise. There's 4 champions in here and 2, well non-champions." Edge chuckled but received boos from the crowd. "But championships aside, were here to party. And the party is the first edition of the Cutting Edge here tonight." London and Kendrick looked like they were about to watch the Late Night Show with David Letterman.

"First off, I'll be asking the newbie." Edge approached Alwyn who competed earlier in a handicap match.

"Alwyn, you know you have a match at Redemption which is five weeks away and you're facing Elijah Burke. If you can beat him, which would be a miracle to do, how will you do it?" Edge mockingly asked

"Simple, think of someone who I want to beat so bad even before I started wrestling." Alwyn replied

"And who may that be? Is he Kennedy, who would practically be better than you over there?" Edge said

"No. That would be….. You." Alwyn grinned as the crowd cheered for his answer.

Edge tried to contain himself and did. He moved on to Mr. Kennedy.

"So Kennedy, you're Intercontinental champion. Whoop-de-doo. But you're not IWA Champion. How does it feel that you know you're only a second rate champion?" Edge gave the microphone to Kennedy after stating his question.

"I do know I'm not the IWA Champion but maybe after Redemption _you_ won't be." Kennedy replied and Edge didn't mind him and moved to his future challenger, John Cena

"Ah, Cena. You and me go way back. Just like that moment in my career, you'll always be there. Like in my first WWE Championship, I beat you. And I embarrassed you and your father too." Edge began to brag. But Cena grabbed the microphone from his hands and then began to speak his mind.

"Stop right there. You didn't just "beat" me. You beat me cause of that Money in the Bank briefcase you won. But you don't hear me complaining. So how about we do it right here, right now for the IWA Championship!" The fans in Boston agreed with their hometown hero. But Edge wasn't about to accept any match with his title on the line.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Take a break Cena. You have to wait because this champion is not letting his title slip away from him, unlike me who won this title by myself!" Edge said. And the mayhem started.

Kennedy clobbered Cena from behind as Alwyn tried to back him up while London and Kendrick had enough of Edge's bragging started to beat down Edge. Kennedy got thrown out of the ring by Alwyn as he, London and Kendrick exited the ring and left Edge alone with Cena.

Edge tried to beg out of it and instead got hit by a few stiff right hands from The Chain Gang Leader. He hoisted Edge up his shoulders and almost connected with a FU to the champ but elbowed him hard on the jaw and rolled out of the ring.

But Edge didn't expect what was going to happen next as Alwyn hit Edge with a knee to the gut and rolled him in the ring. Edge tried to hit Cena with the IWA Championship and instead got a drop toe hold and Cena locked in the STFU. Edge was tapping like a drummer in a rock concert a few seconds later.

Cena's theme played as he stood over the champion and raised Edge's championship like he won it and the show came to an end.

_Redemption card:_

_Alwyn vs Elijah Burke_

**Champions: (Xtreme Revelation)**

**IWA Champion: Edge**

**IWA World Tag Team Champions: Paul London and Brian Kendrick**

**Intercontinental Champion: Mr. Kennedy**

_**Edge's first edition of The Cutting Edge on IWA was a complete wash out with Cena making him tap to the STFU. BLOCKBUSTER's first episodewill be coming up.**_


	5. BLOCKBUSTER Week 1 May

**IWA: International Wrestling Association**

**Chapter 2: BLOCKBUSTER Week 1 May **

The opening pyro ended as the fans in the stadium cheered.

"Welcome to the first edition of BLOCKBUSTER!" Michael Cole said "We are here live in the Allstate Arena in Rosemont, Illinois. I'm Michael Cole along with my two broadcast colleagues Joey Styles and the Coach, Jonathan Coachman." He introduced

"Yes Michael and we have a huge main event arranged by RoA Eric Bischoff. IWA World Heavyweight Champion John Morrison is teaming up with JBL against "The Game" Triple H and his partner Batista!" Joey Styles announced to the fans back home.

"And a match made by Eric Bischoff during last Sunday's pay-per-view. It will be Benedict Rockwell versus Elijah Burke and that will be up later." Coach said as the first match of the night is about to start

**Carlito vs. Rey Mysterio**

The two men locked up at the center of the ring but Carlito easily overpowered the much smaller Mysterio. But Mysterio came back with kicks to Carlito's legs, trying to take away the size advantage. He bounces off the ropes and ducked a clothesline and hits a DDT after Carlito set up early.

He tried a pin but only got a 1 count. Mysterio landed a legdrop on Carlito and tried to pin him with a bridge but only got a 1 count. Carlito got up to his feet and Mysterio tried to whip him to the corner but Carlito stopped the attempt and instead whipped Mysterio to the corner.

He tried to charge towards him and got a boot to his face. Mysterio hurriedly climbed the turnbuckle and hit a diving crossbody. He only got a two count out of the pin attempt as Carlito kicked out. Mysterio bounces off the ropes and Carlito hit a dropkick.

Mysterio got up to his feet but was greeted by a knee lift and clothesline combination by Carlito. He hit a hurricanrana on Mysterio and was followed by a springboard senton and a springboard moonsault but Mysterio had his knees up. Carlito landed on his feet and tried to hit an elbow drop but Mysterio dodged. Mysterio got up as Carlito tried a clothesline but Mysterio ducks and bounced off the ropes to hit a tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown.

Carlito got up fast and tried a sunset flip but Mysterio counters and hits a roundhouse kick to the back of the head of Carlito. He tried another pinfall attempt but Carlito kicked out at 2. Mysterio hit a hurracanrana that set-up Carlito on the second rope for Mysterio's signature move. Mysterio signals for it and bounces off the ropes then connects with the 619. He hits the he hits the Droppin' The Dime (Springboard Legdrop) for additional damage and pins the Caribbean Bad Apple for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, Rey Mysterio!" Justin Roberts announced as Mysterio's hand was raised for his win.

_-Backstage-_

Our camera's head backstage for an important announcement from the RoA (Representative of Authority), Eric Bischoff.

"As all of you know in five weeks time will be the second pay-per-view of IWA called Redemption. And _I'm _making the main event with IWA Champion Edge going against the No.1 Contender for his championship, John Cena." The crowd seemed to agree with Bischoff's main event.

"Edge will have a hard night at Redemption just like how hard he was tapping to Cena's STFU on Xtreme Revelation." Styles said as Jamie Noble along with Kid Kash went out to their entrance theme. The Pit Bulls entered the ring for Noble's match.

The Highlander's Scottish theme played as Rory and Robbie McAllister came out with cheers from the crowd. The team wearing kilts entered the ring as Rory came face to face with Jamie Noble.

**Rory McAllister w/ Robbie McAlisster vs Jaime Noble w/ Kid Kash**

Noble went on the attack on Rory by attacking him from behind. He hits a snap scoop powerslam on Rory and a quick legdrop. He whips Rory to the ropes and hit a powerslam then tried a pin but only got a 2 count. He then whips Rory to the corner and tried a clothesline but Rory counters with a back elbow.

Noble tried again but received a boot to the head. Noble charged but Rory dodged Noble out of the corner and hits a back suplex. Noble got up first and tried to punch Rory but he ducked and hit a neckbreaker. He then hits a lifting side slam backbreaker on Noble and tried a pin but only got a 2 count. He whips Noble to the ropes but Noble reverses and instead whips Rory. But Kash got in the action by pulling Rory's foot and Robbie won't stay away from action and attacked Kash.

With a fight at ringside, Rory and the referee got distracted. Rory faced Noble and got a low blow while the ref was still distracted. He lifts him up in a fireman's carry position and connects with a double knee gutbuster. He then calls the ref as he had a pin attempt on Rory and the ref counted the 1-2-3 and the win for Noble.

"Here is your winner, Jamie Noble!" Roberts said onto the microphone as Noble and Kash went up the ramp to get away from The Highlanders.

_-Backstage-_

The camera's at the back came to Josh Matthews who is going to interview a certain superstar.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest Brock Lesnar." Matthews introduced as Brock Lesnar came into view.

"Brock, your No.1 Contender's match for the United States Championship is up next, any remarks to the champion?" Matthews asked and pointed the mic to Lesnar.

"This match will enable me to challenge Jeff for the championship I should've won last Sunday. But Eric _Jackoff_ added Hardy to the match and made it into a Tables, Ladders and Chairs Match. That really biased of you Bischoff." Lesnar stated and received some loud boos then he continued "But after I win my No.1 Contender's match, I certainly will beat Hardy for the US Championship!" He proclaimed and shoved the mic to Matthews then left.

"Benedict and Burke is meeting in the ring later tonight. It's gonna be one hell of a beatdown for the newcomer." Coach said

"And the No.1 Contender's match for the United States Championship is next." Cole said then the show went to a commercial break

-COMMERCIAL-

_-Back to the ring-_

The commercial break ended with Dreamer's theme _Man in a Box _played as the ECW Original came out to the chants of "ECW, ECW". He entered the ring and waited for the next contender to come.

Brock "The Pain" Lesnar came out to his entrance theme with some boos. He was earlier interviewed and promised he would win this match and capture the United States Championship.

He entered the ring with his pyro going off at the same time he landed on the apron. He faced his opponent and the bell rang.

**No. 1 Contenders Match for the United States Championship:**

**Brock Lesnar vs. Tommy Dreamer**

The two carefully circled the ring and eventually locked horns and Lesnar backed up Dreamer to the corner but Dreamer didn't give up and backed up Lesnar at the opposite side of the ring. After a clean break, Dreamer challenged Lesnar to a Test of Strength and Lesnar accepted. Lesnar began to put in more pain to the hands of Deamer but Dreamer who lives by pain, found a way to overcome Lesnar and apply the same pain to him.

Lesnar had enough and pushed him to the ropes and tried a clothesline but Dreamer ducked and delivered his won clothesline after bouncing off the ropes. He then hits another strong clothesline after Lesnar got up. He hits a scoop slam on Lesnar and an elbow drop then tried a pin but only got a one count. He tried again but hooked both legs and again got a 1 count.

He now focused on the legs of Lesnar when he dropkicked it when he got up. He lands a few elbows to his legs and locks in a Boston Crab. The fans started to chant "Tap Out! Tap Out! Tap Out!" to Lesnar and encouraged Dreamer to apply more pressure. Lesnar tried to overpower Dreamer but was no use. He then tried to reach for the ropes but when he got near Dreamer pulled him back to the center of the ring.

He again tried with all his might and reached the ropes and the ref trying to let Dreamer break the hold. He broke the hold at the count of three and tried a pin but Lesnar's foot was under the bottom rope so there was no pin there. He dragged him to the center of the ring and pinned him but he kicked out before a count was made.

He tried to deliver a Piledriver but Lesnar hit a backdrop. Lesnar rested by the ropes as Dreamer got up. Dreamer charged towards him but Lesnar pulled the ropes down and sends Dreamer to the outside. He grinned and followed Dreamer. He picks up Dreamer and hoisted him up on his shoulders and tried to F-5 him but Dreamer escapes and hits an inverted DDT on the floor.

With Lesnar down, he broke the count of the referee which was on 8 already. He then exits the ring again to get Lesnar. But when he tried pick him up, Lesnar took the opportunity to rake the eyes of Dreamer and then whipped him to the steel steps.

Lesnar rolled Dreamer in the ring and attempted a pin but only got a 2 count. He tried again but again got a 2 count. He picks up Dreamer and throws him to the corner and lands a clothesline and hit a couple of shoulder thrusts. He backed up to the center of the ring and tried a running shoulder thrust but Dreamer dodged resulting Lesnar to hit the ring post.

Both men were knocked out and the ref started to count to 10. The two of them were already up on their feet by the count of 9 then started to trade punches with each other. Dreamer got the upper hand and whipped Lesnar to the ropes and tried a clothesline but Lesnar ducked and hit a high impact clothesline.

Dreamer gets up and receives a high knee lift to the gut by Lesnar. He now picked up Dreamer and hit an overhead belly to belly suplex. He taunted his downed opponent and got boos instead of cheers. He then proceeded to lock on a bearhug on Dreamer.

Dreamer fought back with the crowd by his side. Dreamer hit some punches on Lesnar's head and some elbows. Lesnar's grip loosened as Dreamer put more punches on his head like a punching bag. Dreamer successfully escaped the hold and picked up Lesnar up his shoulders, ready to deliver the Dreamer Driver but Lesnar escaped and instead lifted him up and connected with the F-5. After 3 seconds, Brock Lesnar was now the No. 1 Contender for Jeff Hardy's United States Championship.

"Here is your winner and the No. 1 Contender for the United States Championship, Brock Lesnar!" Roberts announced as Lesnar received loud boos from the people in the Allstate Arena. But he didn't mind them as he was set to compete for the United States Championship.

"The International Tag Team Champions, Cryme Tyme are in action tonight against Matt Striker and the Dominating Force, Big Daddy V and that will be later on tonight." Cole informed the fans watching at home.

"And Benedict Rockwell is going one-on-one with The Paragon of Virtue, Elijah Burke and that is next." Styles said as the cameras went back to the locker room that saw Eric Bischoff talking to John "Bradshaw" Layfield.

_-Backstage-_

"You know you should think about hiring someone to make your job a little more relieving." JBL said with a grin.

"You can hire people that can handle the pressure of being an authority figure, like me." JBL added.

"I could but those certain people like to push their power for their own uses, like you." Bischoff stated. "But I would like that. I'll think about what you said."

A knock on the door was heard.

"Come in!" Bischoff ordered. The person came in, and that guy was The Rainbow-haired Warrior and the United States Champion, Jeff Hardy. JBL left as soon Jeff came into the view of the camera.

"You wanted to see me?" Jeff asked

"Yes. It's about Brock Lesnar. He came earlier and said that if he wins his match earlier, he challenged you to a match at Redemption. And it's for the United States Championship." Bischoff replied

"Well he's the contender. Then it's on." Jeff accepted Lesnar's challenge then left the office

_-Back to the ring-_

_Evolution _by _Korn_ played as the Benedict Rockwell came out to the stage and walked down the ring. A clip from their Break of Dawn match with Rockwell surprising Burke with a roll up after a missed Elijah Express. He was in the ring after the clip ended.

_Don't Waste My Time_ played with Elijah Burke walking out to the stage with boos from the fans. He stared down Rockwell while walking down to the ring. He entered the ring but kept his cool and waited for the bell to ring.

**Elijah Burke vs. Benedict Rockwell**

The bell rang and Burke suddenly attacked Rockwell. He landed some blows to the head. He picks him up and whips him to the ropes and hit a back elbow. He then whipped him to the corner very hard. Rockwell was now seated by the corner and Burke began to stomp a mudhole on him and the referee told him to stop the attack and eventually did at the count of 4.

Rockwell finally stood up at the corner and Burke charged towards him but he got a drop toe hold to the middle turnbuckle. Rockwell then hit a release German Suplex on Burke and climbs the top rope. Burke faced him and received a diving crossbody. He followed up with a pinning predicament with a bridge but Burke kicked out at 2.

He whipped him to the ropes but Burke reversed the attempt to a knee to the gut. He whips Rockwell to the ropes but set up too early and Rockwell did a sunset flip pin attempt but only got a 2 count. He tried a clothesline but Burke ducked and hit a STO.

Rockwell gets up and Burke hit an Inverted Atomic Drop then followed up with the 4-Up Combo (Punching combo to the torso and ends with a high impact uppercut), knocking Rockwell out. Burke tried a pin but only got a 1 count. He then picks up Rockwell to his feet and delivers a suplex being followed up by a back suplex. He tried a pin but only got a 2 count.

He whipped him to the corner and put down his knee pads to prepare for the Elijah Express. He charged towards his opponent but he dodged the move and tried a roll up, shades of last Sunday but only got a 2 count.

Rockwell tried a clothesline on Burke but he ducked and Burke tried to clothesline him but he too ducked and instead hit the referee, knocking him out. Rockwell countered an attempted Elijah Experience to a Float Over DDT.

Out from the crowd, Randy Orton entered the ring and surprised the man who beat him with a RKO. Burke got up to his feet and saw Orton who knocked out Rockwell with his signature move. He picked up Rockwell and flattened him with the Elijah Experience. But that wasn't enough when he whipped him to the corner and connected with the Elijah Express.

Somebody had enough and that was Alwyn who charged towards the ring and help his brother. Alwyn took Orton down with a spear and hit Burke with a big boot. The crowd cheered for Alwyn as he hit a running powerslam on Burke and a German Suplex on Orton.

Orton rolled out of the ring and Alwyn hit Burke with the Zero Degrees as Rockwell got up on his feet. He climbed the top turn buckle and hit a diving Shooting Star Press on the KO'd Burke. One 3 count later, Rockwell was the winner.

"Here is your winner, Benedict Rockwell." Roberts said as the crowd gave a cheer to Rockwell for his win.

Orton just won't give up when he sneaked behind Rockwell and hit his backbreaker on him. He then stalked Rockwell as he got up to his feet and almost delivered the RKO, but Rockwell pushed him away and hit a superkick that made Orton spin 180 degrees and land to the mat, knocked out. Rockwell stood over the Legend Killer with the cheers of the crowd as the show went to a commercial break.

-COMMERCIAL-

Matt Striker's theme played as he and the Dominating Force, Big Daddy V walked out to the stage. They walked down to the ring while ignoring loud boos from the crowd. The two entered the ring and waited for their opponents

_Bringin' Da Hood To U _played as the duo from Brooklyn rolled down to the ring with their titles in hand. Cryme Tyme entered the ring and really kept an eye for the growling Big Daddy V. The bell rang and the team's legal men entered the ring.

**Non-title Match:**

**International Tag Team Champions Cryme Tyme vs. Matt Striker and Big Daddy V**

JTG started the match for his team and Striker for his team. The two locked horns and JTG got backed up by the former school teacher and hit a cheap shot. He landed some stiff blows until the count of 4 but received a boot to the head from JTG and connected with a diving missile dropkick from the second rope.

He drags Striker to their corner and and tags in Shad. JTG climbs on top of Shad's shoulders and connects with a high splash and a legdrop from Shad. He tried a pin but Striker kicked out at 2. Shad whips him to the ropes and hits a powerslam that only got a 2 count.

Shad tags in JTG and scoops him up and lands on Striker. JTG tried a pin but again got a 2 count. Striker got up and reversed a suplex to a back suplex. Striker now attacked the leg of JTG with some stomps to it. He picks him up but JTG hit a kick to the midsection and bounces off the ropes but Striker hit a low dropkick on his leg.

He hits a couple of elbow drop to the legs of JTG and locks in a half Boston Crab. The crowd rallied behind JTG as he tried to get to the bottom rope. But Striker didn't allow this and pulled him back to the center of the ring. JTG again reached for the ropes with all of his power and succeeded. Striker broke the hold on the count of 4.

JTG got up and hit a leg lariat on Striker and results to both men knocked out. Shad and the crowd were behind JTG as the two men crawled to their corners for the tag. Their partner's hands were extended for their partners to reach. The two got their tag and Shad got in first before Big Daddy V could enter the ring. Shad attacked the monstrous mammoth before he got in the ring but Big V just pushed him away.

Shad hit a few punches to the head to Big V but didn't faze him. He bounces of the ropes and tries a clothesline, but Big V wasn't affected. He tried another clothesline but Big V stopped the attempt with his own clothesline. JTG tried to help his partner but failed when Striker attacked him from behind and got thrown out of the ring.

Big V whipped Shad to the corner and after bouncing off the ropes, he squashed him like a bug in the corner. Striker went to the outside and attacked JTG by stomping on him and whipping him to the steel steps. Big V was literally stepping on Shad with all his weight while holding on to the ropes. The ref tried to get Big V off Shad but after the 5 count, Big V and Matt Striker got disqualified

"Here are your winners by disqualification, Shad and JTG, Cryme Tyme!" Roberts announced but the beating wasn't over. Big V picked up Shad and hoisted him up his shoulders to deliver a Samoan Drop. Big V bounces off the ropes and connects with a huge elbow drop. Striker and Big V were standing over the International Tag Team Champions, sending a message to the locker room.

"Tonight's main event with Triple H teaming up with Batista going against the team of the IWA World Heavyweight Champion John Morrison and JBL is next after this commercial break." Coach said as the show went to its last commercial break.

-COMMERCIAL-

"We've been just told that 2 major matches have been made for Redemption during the commercial break." Styles said as the show went back on

"It'll be another inter-promotional match with Randy Orton going against Benedict Rockwell." Cole announced as a clip of the match between Rockwell and Burke played when Orton interfered, hitting Rockwell with a RKO. "This match was made because of the Legend Killer's interference earlier tonight on Rockwell's match. And does he deserve it."

"And our main event, it'll be our IWA World Heavyweight Champion, the Shaman of Sexy, John Morrison taking on "The Game" Triple H for Morrison's title at Redemption. The Game put up his rematch clause to good use for another go at the championship." Coach said as Batista's entrance theme played and the crowd cheered. The Animal came out to the stage and did his entrance. He entered the ring and waited for his tag team partner.

"The Game" was in the arena as his entrance song played and the crowd loudly cheered for Triple H. He also entered the ring after his trademark entrance. The two former Evolution members waited for their opponents.

John "Bradshaw" Layfield's entrance theme played through the arena's sound as his white limo with bullhorns drove out near the ramp. The ever so cocky "Wrestling God" came out of the limo with boos soaking him. He entered the ring and told the referee to hold back Batista and Triple H.

John Morrison's rock and roll styled theme played as more boos were heard as loud as air horns. He raised his IWA World Heavyweight Championship high as his pride can go higher. He entered the ring and again raised his title in front of Triple H, trying to intimidate him but The Game won't be intimidated easily.

The ref requested each team to go to their corners and another to represent its team. Batista went first with John Morrison but didn't continue when he tagged in JBL.

**IWA World Heavyweight Champion John Morrison and JBL vs. Triple H and Batista**

JBL and Batista locked up at the center of the ring and both competitors were balancing each others strength. But JBL got Batista to their corner and insisted a clean break. A clean break did happen but Morrison tried to hit a punch on the Animal but Batista hit him with a forearm while JBL got the ref distracted.

Batista hit a shoulder block on JBL after he was done "talking" to the referee. He whips JBL to the corner and hits a huge clothesline. He followed up with some shoulder thrusts to the gut of JBL. He whips him to the ropes but Batista set up early and got a kick to the chest. But after JBL bounces off the ropes and didn't notice the tag of Morrison, he hit a backdrop on JBL. Unaware of Morrison's quick skills, he climbs up to the top rope but was caught by Batista after hitting with a stiff punch.

Batista connects with a Muscle Buster on Morrison and tried a pin but JBL broke the pin at 2. Triple H came in and backed up Batista by hitting a clothesline on JBL and threw him out the ring. He left the ring and left things to Batista. Batista dragged the Guru of Greatness to their corner and Batista tagged in Triple H.

Morrison tried to beg Triple H not to hurt him but JBL came up from behind and clobbered the King of Kings. Morrison took The Game to their corner and tagged JBL. He now targeted on Triple H's knee with a few elbow drops to it. He tags in Morrison as the two stomped on Triple H's knee.

Morrison mockingly locked in the Figure Four Leg Lock to Triple H and the crowd began to boo Morrison out of the arena. Triple H tried to counter the leg lock but Morrison prevented it with some hard rights to the face.

The crowd began to cheer Triple H as Batista tried to rally with the crowd, supporting Triple H. He then tried to flip the hold to his belly so the pain can go to Morrison instead. He successfully did and Morrison was hurting and broke the hold. Both men got up to their feet and Morrison hit a Step Up Enzuigiri on Triple H. Morrison crawled to his corner and tagged in JBL and Triple H tagged in Batista in the nick of time. Batista hit the ring and connected with a clothesline. Morrison tried to attack Batista but he received a spinning sidewalk slam on him. Batista climbed the second rope and connected with a diving shoulder block on JBL.

He then hits a suplex powerslam on JBL and tried a pun but JBL kicked out at 2. Batista whips JBL to the ropes and Morrison tagged himself in as Batista hit JBL with a back elbow. Morrison hit a Spring Board Clothesline on Batista as turned around.

He tried a pin on the Animal but he kicked out before the ref's hand hit the mat at 2. He climbs the ropes and hits a Corkscrew Moonsault on Batista and then tried a pin attempt but Batista kicked out at 2.

He can't believe that Batista just won't give up. He then whips Batista to the ropes and he quickly tagged Triple H, who had his hand extended when he bounced off the ropes as Morrison hit Batista a kick to the gut and followed by a Corkscrew Neckbreaker.

He tried a pin but the ref said that he wasn't the legal man. He turned around and saw The Game. A Pedigree and 3 seconds later, the team of JBL and John Morrison was defeated.

"Here are your winners, Batista and Triple H!" Roberts announced and the crowd cheered as Triple H has pinned the champion. The ref raised his and Batista's hands for their win. Morrison rolled out of the ring with his title along with JBL. Batista and Triple H stood tall on their match as the shown ended.

_Redemption card:_

_Alwyn vs. Elijah Burke_

_Benedict Rockwell vs. Randy Orton_

_United States Championship: Brock Lesnar vs. US Champion Jeff Hardy_

_IWA World Heavyweight Championship: Triple H vs. IWA World Heavyweight Champion John Morrison_

_IWA Championship: John Cena vs. IWA Champion Edge_

**Champions: (BLOCKBUSTER)**

**IWA World Heavyweight Champion: John Morrison**

**International Tag Team Champions: Cryme Tyme (Shad and JTG)**

**United States Champion: Jeff Hardy**

_**There you have it folks. BLOCKBUSTER ended with the challenger for John Morrison's title pinned the champion in a tag team match. Also with new matches added up to the second Pay-Per-View, Redemption. Keep those reviews coming as next week's Xtreme Revelation will have a surprise for the IWA Champion Edge.**_

_**Rock On People!**_


	6. Xtreme Revelation Week 2 May

**IWA: International Wrestling Association**

**Chapter 6: Xtreme Revelation Week 2 May **

"Hello and good evening to all of the people at home and here in the Quicken Loans Arena in Cleveland, Ohio." J.R said after the opening pyro ended. "We have a main event that will Edge isn't going to like." He added

"It'll be Edge going against Mr. Kennedy one on one. But not any match, because John Cena will have to referee the match." Lawler announced

"And Alwyn will be facing an opponent who will be hand picked by Elijah Burke." J.R said as opening match started.

**Kane vs. Rob Van Dam**

RVD used his quickness to avoid Kane's grip and hits a few kicks to his midsection. RVD tried to whip Kane to the corner but countered to a clothesline, which RVD avoided and tried a roll up but only got a 1 count.

Kane whipped him to the corner and tried a clothesline but got a boot to the face. RVD climbs the turnbuckle and hits a Missile Dropkick. He tried a pin on Kane but only got a 1 and a half.

RVD tried to hoist Kane up his shoulders but he countered and hit a throat thrust that knocked RVD out. He picked up RVD to his feet and whipped him to the ropes and hit a tilt-a-whirl slam. He tried a pin but RVD kicked out at 2. Kane picks up RVD and delivers a scoop powerslam. He tried another pin attempt but he kicked out at 2.

He tried to whip RVD to the ropes but he reversed it with a few kicks to the sides of Kane and a leg lariat that knocked the Big Red Machine out. RVD hits a quick leg drop and a low dropkick to Kane while he was lying on the mat, setting Kane up. RVD bounces off the ropes and hits the Rolling Thunder. He drags Kane to the center of the ring and tried a pin but Kane kicked out.

RVD bounces off the ropes and hits a cart wheel splash. He climbed the turnbuckle and goes to the air with the Five Star Frog Splash (High Elevation Frog Splash)! He followed up with a pin but Kane surprisingly kicked out at 2.

RVD tried another Five Star Frog Splash by climbing the turnbuckle but was caught by Kane and hit a Chokeslam. He pinned RVD and a 3 count later he was the winner.

"Here is your winner, Kane!" Lilian Garcia announced and the crowd cheered for their winner. Kane summoned the flames to erupt at the 4 turnbuckles and the crowd cheered for more.

_-Backstage-_

The cameras went to the back as Todd Grisham stood by for his interview.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guest, the Intercontinental Champion, Mr. Kennedy." Grisham introduced his guest as Kennedy, with his title on his shoulder, came in to the cameras view.

"Mr. Kennedy, any thoughts about your Champion vs. Champion match for tonight?" Grisham asked and pointed the microphone to Kennedy.

"Yeah I have a message. Edge, tonight you have the opportunity to prove that you are a better champion than me. I'm sure you'll have to cheat to get a win over the future of sports entertainment, yours truly. But tonight, your ass will be handed to you by MIISSSSTTTTTEEERRRRR KEEENNNNNEEDDDDY!!!" Kennedy proclaimed and left. But returned and finished his statement with his finishing phrase "KEE-NA-DEY!!!" and finally left.

_-Back to the ring-_

**Gregory Helms vs. Cody Rhodes**

The two locked up at the center of the ring and Rhodes backs up Helms to the corner. Rhodes broke up with Helms hitting a cheap shot. He hits a few punches before whipping Rhodes to the ropes and hits a dropkick. He tried a pin but only got a 1 count. He locks in a side headlock on Rhodes but he pushed Helms to the ropes and hits a shoulder block. He bounces off the ropes and hits another shoulder block.

Rhodes tried a suplex but Helms slid out of it and hits a superkick. He tried a pin but only got a 2 count. He whips Rhodes to the ropes and hits a swinging side slam backbreaker. He follows up with a knee drop to the head and tried a pin but only got a 2 count.

He whips Rhodes to the corner and tried a clothesline but got a boot instead. Rhodes hits a snap suplex and follows up with an elbow drop. He tried a pin but Helms raised a shoulder at 2. Helms got up and received a Bionic Elbow. He tried to set up Helms for a Superplex but when Helms was positioned on the top rope, he raked the eyes of young Rhodes. He knocked Rhodes down with a few elbows to the head and proceeded to deliver a Missile Dropkick but Rhodes dodged it. Helms got up and Rhodes hit a Flowing Snap DDT. He made the pin and got the 1-2-3.

"Here is your winner, Cody Rhodes!" Lilian announced as Rhodes celebrated his win. But the celebration was made short as the Samoan Bulldozer hit the ring and attacked Cody Rhodes. Rhodes tried to fend off Umaga but got a Samoan Drop for his attempt. One Samoan Spike later, Rhodes was left lying in the ring.

-COMMERCIAL-

**Chris Jericho vs. Matt Hardy**

The two circled the ring and tried to lock up but Jericho behind him and locks in a hammerlock. Matt reverses into his own hammerlock but Jericho escapes and goes for the headlock. Jericho takes down Matt with a headlock takedown but Matt got up and took down Jericho with an arm drag. He began working on the arm but when Matt did an arm twist, Jericho clotheslined the hell out of Matt.

He hits another clothesline as Matt got up. He whips Matt to the corner and hits another clothesline. He climbs the top turnbuckle and hits a top rope headscissors takedown and tried a pin but Hardy Matt out at 2. He picks up Matt and hits a suplex and followed up with cocky pin with his foot on Matt but only got a 2 count.Jericho flipped over Matt on his belly and dropped an elbow on his back. He dragged Matt to the corner by his feet and did a slingshot with Matt hitting the turnbuckle and landed on Jericho's knees. Jericho tried a pin but Matt kicked out at 2. He whipped Matt to the corner and charged for him but Matt evaded it and Jericho got the turnbuckle. Matt rolled him up but Jericho kicked out at 2.

Matt and Jericho got to their feet and the older Hardy hit a forearm smash. Matt hits a clothesline when Jericho got up. He whips him to the corner and hits a clothesline followed up with a bulldog. Matt was fired up as Jericho tried a timeout by the corner but Matt pulled Jericho from the turnbuckle. Jericho won't let go and Matt hit a corner sitout powerbomb. He tried a pin but Jericho put a shoulder up and got a 2 count.Matt climbed the second rope and hit a flying elbow smash. He again tried a pin but Jericho kicked out at 2. The two men got to their feet and Jericho tried to cut Matt's momentum with a clothesline but Matt ducked and hit the Side Effect (Wrist Lock Sit Out Side Slam). He stalked Jericho as he got up. Jericho got up on his feet and Matt tried a kick to Jericho's gut but Y2J countered it into a sleeperslam.

Matt got up and Jericho hit a spinning heel kick that knocked out Matt. He tried a pin but only got only a 2 count. He whips Matt to the corner and lands hard that causes him to bounce back as Jericho bounces off the ropes and hits a one handed bulldog. Jericho set up Matt for the Lionsault (Middle Rope Springboard Moonsault) but Matt had his knees up. Jericho suspected this and landed on his feet and tried the Walls of Jericho (Elevated Boston Crab) but pushed Jericho away. Matt got up to his feet and hit a kick to Jericho's midsection and connected with the Twist of Fate and recorded the 3 count for the win.

"Here is your winner, Matt Hardy" Lilan announced

_-Backstage-_

Edge came in Bischoff's office who was talking to a business man looking guy but left after Edge gave him a glare.

"You wanted to see me?" Edge asked with Bischoff still seated.

"Yeah, champ. Just waiting for somebody else." Bischoff replied as another superstar entered the office. It was Edge's opponent for tonight, Mr. Kennedy

"Okay, what's the deal Bischoff. I have to prepare for my match without this loser-" Edge began but Kennedy interrupted

"Who are you calling a loser, huh? You're the one that tapped out to John Cena last week and you wouldn't be champion if there were rules in play" Kennedy stated.

"You two shut up!" Bischoff shouted and the two superstars did what they were told. "I changed something in your match tonight. Its not just gonna be a one on one match. Stipulations will be added. It'll be a title vs. stipulation match for the main event. The title that will be on the line tonight is the-"

"We can't defend both of our titles, someone has to stand up and defend his title for the people." Edge interrupted

"That's why the IWA Title will be on the line. John Cena is still the referee and if Kennedy wins he gets, Cena gets to pick the match type for you match at Redemption." Bischoff declared. Edge had his mouth hanging after Bischoff made the match with his title on the line. "The two of you go; your match will be up soon." And with that the two champions left the office while Edge left with a sneer.

_-Back to the ring-_

_False Pretense _played as Alwyn came out with cheers from the crowd. A clip from the match of Benedict Rockwell and Elijah Burke BLOCKBUSTER played as he helped his brother from the attack of Randy Orton and Burke. He entered the ring and awaited his opponent.

_Don't Waste My Time_ played as Alwyn's opponent for Redemption, Elijah Burke cam out with a microphone in hand.

"Now, you may be wondering who I picked for your match. Someone that can make you tap out. Not Kurt Angle because he's too easy. It will be Alwyn versus the Human Wrecking Machine, Tazz"

_Just Another Victim _By _Cypress Hill _played as Tazz came out as Alwyn's opponent and entered the ring.

**Tazz w/ Elijah Burke vs. Alwyn**

Alwyn ducked a clothesline from Tazz and hit a bulldog. Tazz got up immediately and was knocked down by a clothesline from Alwyn. Tazz tried the Brooklyn Boot but Alwyn slid behind him and tried a German Suplex but Tazz stopped the attempt with an elbow to the head. He whips Alwyn to the corner and tried a clothesline but Alwyn evaded him and tried a roll up but Tazz kicked out at 2.

Tazz hit a knee lift on Alwyn and Burke told him to pin him but was only a 2 count. He picked up Alwyn and hit a snap suplex and followed up with a fisherman's suplex. He tried a pin but Alwyn kicked out at 2. He hit a capture suplex but failed to pin him when Alwyn rolled out of the ring. Burke tried to stop him with Tazz getting out of ring to pursue his opponent. He then tried another Brooklyn Boot but Alwyn again dodged it and instead hit Burke.

Alwyn entered the ring and Tazz followed. Alwyn hit Tazz with a kick to the gut and hit two consecutive powerbombs and tried a pin but Tazz kicked out at 2. He picks him up on his shoulders and delivers a powerslam and followed up with a legdrop. He tried a pin but Tazz kicked out at 2. Alwyn tried a T-Bone Suplex but was reversed by Tazz and instead hit a Tazzmission Suplex.

He tried a German Suplex but Alwyn reversed into a victory roll and got the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, Alwyn!" Lilian announced. Tazz tried to attack Alwyn but Alwyn connected with the Zero Degrees and the downed Tazz rolled out of the ring. Burke clobbered Alwyn from behind after he too out Tazz. He connects with the Elijah Experience on Alwyn after the attack. Benedict Rockwell came out to return the favor and downed Burke with a superkick. Randy Orton followed and connected with the RKO on Rockwell. Alwyn recovered and hit the Zero Degrees on Orton. Burke and Orton rolled out of the ring and Eric Bischoff came out.

"Now I know what to do with the four of you. Your matches won't be a singles match; it will be an inter-promotional tag team match. But it won't represent each brand. Instead it will be Randy Orton and Elijah Burke versus Benedict Rockwell and Alwyn!" Bischoff declared and the show went to its last commercial break

**-**COMMERCIAL**-**

A clip of match previews played and after that the referee of the main event, John Cena who was wearing a referee shirt, came out.

**Title vs. Stipulation**

**IWA Championship Match:**

**Edge vs. Mr. Kennedy**

**Special Guest Referee: John Cena.**

The two circled the ring and locked up at the center of the ring. Edge backed up Kennedy to the corner and Cena broke it up. Edge and Kennedy hooked up again with Edge hitting a cheap shot but Kennedy hit a hard shot on Edge. He whips Edge to the corner but reverses and tried a roll up and only got a 1 count.

He whips Kennedy to the corner and charged but Kennedy hit a back elbow to stop him and hit him with a couple of punches. He locks in a headlock but Edge backs him up to the ropes and whips him to the other side of the ring and Edge downed him with a shoulder block. Edge bounces off the ropes and Kennedy tried a hip toss but Edge countered into his own hip toss unfortunately Kennedy countered it to a clothesline. He tried a pin but Edge kicked out at 1 and a half.

Edge got up and locked in a headlock and began to pound on Kennedy's head. Cena saw this and forced Edge to break the hold. Cena told him if he didn't follow the rules, he'll disqualify him, like Edge cared because he would still keep his title. Edge then got a kick to the gut from Kennedy and a DDT and tried a pin but Edge kicked out at 2.

Kennedy charges for Edge but he pulled down the ropes and ended with Kennedy on the floor, outside the ring. Edge followed him to the outside and Cena started to count. Edge whipped Kennedy to the steel steps with it connecting with Kennedy's back as a result. Cena got to the count of 5 and Edge rolled Kennedy in the ring and attempted a pin but got a 2 count.

Edge began to focus on Kennedy's back with some stomps to it. Edge locks in a surfboard submission move to weaken Kennedy. Cena asked him if he wanted to tap but Kennedy refused and Edge broke the hold. He then stalked Kennedy by the corner and tried a Spear but Kennedy dodged a tried a suplex but Edge countered into the Edgecution. He tried a pin but Kennedy kicked out at 2.

He whips Kennedy to the ropes and hits with a flapjack. He tried another pin but Cena told him it was only a 2 count when Kennedy kicked out. Edge was becoming frustrated and locked in an abdominal stretch. He yelled to Kennedy to tap but still refused. He tried to reach for the ropes but Edge just dragged him to the center of the ring. The crowd began to chant "Edge Sucks" and "Tap Out Kennedy" repeatedly. Kennedy eventually reached the ropes and Cena told him to break the hold but Edge didn't break it.

Cena counted to five but stopped before reaching the final number while Edge anticipated for the bell to ring. Edge didn't hear the bell and broke the hold and argued with Cena. With Edge distracted, Kennedy rolled him up with the tights and Cena counted the pin but Edge kicked out at 2. Edge hits a spinning wheel kick to knock him out. The Rated R Superstar exited the ring and grabbed a chair and entered the ring. He stalked Kennedy with the chair while Cena tried to take away the chair and failed when Edge pushed him away. Edge tried a swing but Kennedy ducked and hit Cena.

Kennedy kicked Edge's "family jewels" and grabbed the chair and hit the Rated R Superstar with a devastating chair shot. He picks up Edge and hits an inverted suplex. He places Edge in a seating position at the corner and Kennedy bounces off the ropes to connect with a running boot to Edge's face. He tried a pin but Cena was still out. Kennedy tried to help Edge to his feet but Edge hit a low blow of his own. He tried an inverted DDT but Kennedy countered into a standing Green Bay Plunge (rolling fireman's carry slam). He climbed the turnbuckle to the top and tried a Kenton Bomb (Senton Bomb) but Edge evaded the move by rolling out of the way.

Edge got up to his feet and waited at the corner for Kennedy to stand. He stood up and faced the Ultimate Opportunist and got a Spear. He dragged Cena's knocked out body near Kennedy and tried a pin and seconds later, Cena recovered and recorded the long 3 count.

"Here is your winner and still the IWA Champion, Edge!" Lilian announced and the crowd began to boo the champion. He grabbed the title from Lilian and celebrated. But the celebration quickly ended with Cena shaking off the cobwebs from the chairshot and delivering the FU to Edge. The crowd cheered as Edge was knocked out by Cena for 2 weeks straight. Cena removed the stripped shirt and exited the ring with his theme playing as the show ended.

_Redemption Card:_

_Alwyn and Benedict Rockwell vs Elijah Burke and Randy Orton_

_United States Championship: Brock Lesnar vs. US Champion Jeff Hardy_

_IWA World Heavyweight Championship: Triple H vs. IWA World Heavyweight Champion John Morrison_

_IWA Championship: John Cena vs. IWA Champion Edge_

**Champions: (Xtreme Revelation)**

**IWA Champion: Edge**

**IWA Tag Team Champions: Paul London and Brian Kendrick**

**Intercontinental Champion: Mr. Kennedy**

_**That's the end of Xtreme Revelation with Kennedy having a losing effort against Edge, who remained the champion. Cena avenged the chairshot with a FU and stood high above Edge for the second straight week. Sorry if this took a long time to make, I'll make it up for the next edition of BLOCKBUSTER with John Morrison taking on Batista and Triple H going against the Dominating Force, Big Daddy V.**_

_**Read and Review! Rock On**_


	7. BLOCKBUSTER Week 2 May

**IWA: International Wrestling Association**

**Chapter 7: BLOCKBUSTER Week 2 May**

"Welcome to BLOCKBUSTER here at the Nassau Coliseum in Uniondale, New York. I'm Michael Cole along with Joey Styles and the Coach, Jonathan Coachman." Cole introduced the announce team after the opening pyro.

"We have 2 main events for tonight with the IWA World Heavyweight Champion and his contender having some action." Styles said.

"It will be John Morrison going one on one with Batista and "The Game", Triple H against Big Daddy V." Coach announced and the opening contest got on its way

**Monty Brown vs. Tommy Dreamer**

Monty Brown locked horns with Dreamer and locks in a side headlock. Brown backs him to the ropes and whips Dreamer to the other side of the ring and got hit by a shoulder block by Dreamer. He bounces off the ropes and Brown hits a hip toss. Dreamer got up and Brown hits a belly to belly suplex. He hits a Russian Legsweep and tried a pin but only got a 2 count. He whips Dreamer to the corner and he lands hard and results of Dreamer in a seated position. Brown tried a running knee strike on Dreamer but he dodged the attack and hit a back suplex.

Both men were down and the referee started to count. Brown and Dreamer were stirring and were up on their feet at the count of 6. They threw punches at each other and Dreamer got the upper hand when he ducked under a clothesline and connected with an inverted DDT. He places Brown in an uncomfortable position at the corner via tie tree of woe. He hits a low dropkick on Brown's face. He tried a neckbreaker slam but Brown reversed into a pump handle fallaway slam but Dreamer countered into a Piledriver. He tried a pin but he got a 2 count. Dreamer bounces off the ropes and tried a crossbody but Brown caught him and hit the Alpha Bomb (Scoop Lift Powerbomb) and that's all she wrote when Brown got the 3 count on Dreamer.

"Here is your winner, Monty Brown!" Lilian announced

-COMMERCIAL-

The show went back on air as Benedict Rockwell came down to the ring and was followed by Christian Cage for their match.

**Christian Cage vs. Benedict Rockwell**

Cage hit Rockwell with a kick to the gut when he tried a lock up. He hits a few punches to the head and midsection and whips him to the ropes and hit a back elbow. He bounces off the ropes and Rockwell hits a hiptoss. He whips Cage to the ropes and hits a back breaker then followed up with a led drop. He tried a pin but only got a 2 count as Cage kicked out.

Rockwell attempted to whip Cage to the corner but he countered and whipped Rockwell to the corner instead. He charged at his opponent but hit the turnbuckle as Rockwell dodged. Then Rockwell tried a roll up but only got a 2 count.Cage rested in the corner and Rockwell tried a running shoulder tackle but missed as Cage dodged and hit the steel ring post instead. Rockwell winced in pain at the impact and Cage followed his opponent to the outside. Cage now whipped Rockwell to the steel ring post and focused on his arm. He rolls Rockwell in the ring and tried a pin but only got a 2 count.

He hits a Sitout inverted suplex slam on Rockwell and followed up with a knee drop on Rockwell's left arm. He tried another pin but only got a 2 count. He now locked in a key lock hold on Rockwell to weaken his left arm. The crowd rallied behind the California native to get back into the match. Rockwell was able to reach the middle rope and the ref told Cage to break the hold. After breaking the hold, he tried to clothesline Rockwell but he ducked and delivered a Spinning Heel Kick.

Both men were knocked out and tried to get back on their feet. They did so at the count of 7. They traded punches and Rockwell got the upper hand and whipped him to the ropes and hit a backdrop. Rockwell ducked a clothesline and hit a jumping corkscrew roundhouse kick on the back of the head of Cage. But Cage got up and Rockwell hit a Samoan Drop with an elbow drop. He tried a pin but only got a 2 count. Rockwell ducked another clothesline and hit a back suplex slam. Pumped up, he stalked Cage and waited for him to face him. He did so and hit a Fisherman's Brainbuster. He pinned Cage and won the hard fought match.

"Here is your winner, Benedict Rockwell!" Roberts announced and the crowd cheered as Rockwell began to celebrate his win but was cut short when Randy Orton's theme _Burn In My Light_ played. Rockwell prepared for the Legend Killer but Orton came from the crowd and hit a RKO from behind. The crowd booed at Orton's attack and now readied to punt Rockwell's head off his shoulders. But before he can kick, Rockwell got up as fast as a cat and hit a superkick, knocking out Orton once again.

With Orton's sneak attack failed, Rockwell exited the ring and had a stare down with the Legend Killer and the show went to a commercial break.

-COMMERCIAL-

The self proclaimed future Hall of Famer, Kenny Dykstra was in the ring after the commercial break and waited for his opponent.

_Gonna Punch Someone Tonight _by _David Church _played as the debuting Jimmy Wang Yang came out with some cheers from the crowd. He entered the ring and faced Dykstra.

**Kenny Dykstra vs. Jimmy Wang Yang**

The two competitors locked up at the center of the ring and Kenny backed up Yang to the corner. He agreed for a clean break, for about 5 seconds as hew tried a cheap shot but Yang ducked and hit a few hard kicks to Kenny's hamstrings and sides. He whips Kenny to the corner and hits a backflip kick on him. He whips him again to the corner on the other side of the ring and charged but hit the turnbuckle instead and Kenny tried a roll up with a handful of tights but only got a 2 count. Kenny hits a monkey flip on Yang and followed up with a neckbreaker. He tried a pin but Yang kicked out at 2. He then picks up Yang and hits an elevated Whiplash neckbreaker. He then tried a suplex but Yang countered into a small package and almost got a 3 count but Kenny kicked out. Kenny whipped him to the ropes and tried a back breaker but was reversed into a headscissors takedown. He then hits a jumping spinning leg lariat on the former cheerleader. He runs to the ropes and hits a springboard moonsault as soon he got up. He tried a pin but Kenny kicked out at 2. He whips Kenny to the corner but he got whipped to the corner instead. He charged for Yang but got a back elbow which got Kenny dazed. He quickly climbed the turnbuckle and tried a Moonsault on him but Kenny got out of the way and hit a Tiger Bomb. He climbs the turnbuckle and hits the Guillotine Legrdop he renames the Kenny Legdrop. He pins Yang and wins the match.

"Here is your winner, Kenny Dykstra!" Roberts announced

"Up next is the first part of our main event with Triple H taking on the voluminous behemoth, Big Daddy V." Styles said and the cameras went to the back.

_-Backstage-_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my guest of this time, the IWA World Heavyweight Champion John Morrison." Matthews introduced the champion as he came into the camera's view. "John, last week you got pinned by Batista in your tag team match, any regrets in wanting a match against the Animal?" he asked the Shaman of Sexy

"I don't have any regrets what so ever." He replied "Tonight, my match with Batista is like taming a dog; you have to beat him up before he learns. But this is no ordinary dog, it's an animal. But me, I am no ordinary person. I am the Guru of Greatness, the Shaman of Sexy, and the IWA World Heavyweight Champion." John Morrison proclaimed with an arrogant look and left.

-COMMERCIAL-

A preview clip of the pay-per-view Redemption played after the commercial break featuring the 2 main events.

The clip ended and the Dominating Force, with Matt Striker in tow, came out for their match. A clip of their match last week saw the demolishing of the International Tag Team Champions, Cryme Tyme. The entered the ring and waited for their opponent.

_The Game_ by _Motorhead _played as the former 11 time WWE Champion came down to the ring with the crowd's loud cheers. He faced the behemoth and entered the ring. The ref told Striker to exit the ring and stay at ringside.

**Big Daddy V vs. Triple H**

Triple H tried a lock up but Big V just shoved him. Triple H ducked an attempted clothesline and hits a clothsline of his own but didn't affect him much. He hit another and Big V was still unaffected. He bounces off the ropes as he tried another but Big V connected with a hard clothesline. He bounces off the ropes and hits a huge legdrop on The Game. Striker was grinning at Big V's handy work. Big V tried a pin but Triple H miraculously kicked out at 2.

Big V whipped HHH to the turnbuckle and tried a body splash, but didn't execute it as Triple H evaded it. He hits a running clothesline at the back of Big V's head, knocking him down. He then tried a pin but Big V overpowered it at 2. He then hits a knee lift on Big V before he can get up on his feet. He then attempted a Pedigree on Big V but he just backdropped him.

Triple H rolled out of the ring to prevent more damage. Big V followed him but didn't expect the next thing about to happen. Triple H rested by the ring post and Big V charged for him but hit the post instead. Triple H then began to hammer Big V's head with a couple of punches. Then he started to focus on his arm when he threw his arms to the post. Matt Striker tried to stop it but got a clothesline from the Game. He then followed up with a Pedigree on the floor, knocking the former teacher out of commission.

The ref's count was up to 6 and Triple H entered the ring. Big V was stirring and was trying to re-enter the ring. He did at the count of 8 and rolled in the ring. Triple H hit a couple of kicks to his arm and tried an armtwist, Big V attempted a clothesline for a counter but Triple H ducked and hit the facebuster knee smash on the behemoth.

Matt Striker came in and charged for the Game, but he pulled down the ropes with Striker throwing himself out of the ring. Triple H came back to Big Daddy V and connected with the Pedigree. But before he can pin him, the Shaman of Sexy came out with his entrance theme playing. Triple H told him to bring it but Morrison stayed at the stage and pointed to his now recovering opponent. He faced the most Dominating Force of professional wrestling and got a Samoan Drop. He bounces off the ropes and hits a running elbow drop. He tried a pin but Triple H kicked out with all of his strength while Morrison didn't believe it. Big V tried another elbow drop but Triple H rolled out of the way. He capitalized and hit the second Pedigree of the night and won by pinfall.

"Here is your winner, Triple H!" Roberts announced and the crowd cheered for the Cerebral Assassin. Morrison went back to the locker room to get ready for his match and the camera's went backstage.

_-Backstage-_

"Joining me now is the Legend Killer, Randy Orton." Matthew introduced his guest from the Xtreme Revelation brand. "Randy, you have a match with The Highlanders along with Elijah Burke as your tag team partner. Any thoughts?" he asked the Legend Killer.

"I sure do, Josh. You see I requested this match to prove that Burke and I aren't on each other's bad side. Rockwell better be watching this match because this is the same picture you're gonna lock at Redemption." But the interview wasn't over as an uninvited guest came by. Orton glared at him and it was Rockwell with his bags. "What? Just packing and leaving for the night. I'll be watching your match at a hotel so I can contain myself from superkicking you twice in one night." Rockwell retorted with a glare of his own and left an almost livid Orton.

_-Back to the ring-_

The Highlanders were in the ring for their tag team match with Burke and Orton. _Don't Waste My Time_ played and the Paragon of Virtue came out with boos. He was followed by Orton when _Burn In My Light_ played and received more boos from the crowd in the "Big Apple". They entered the ring and match got in the way when both of them attacked their Scotish adversaries

**Randy Orton and Elijah Burke vs. The Highlanders**

Burke threw Robbie out of the ring and Orton focused on Rory. He hits a back suplex and began stomping him while circling his Scotish opponent. He tagged in Burke and he dropped a knee on his head. He attempted a pin but was countered into a small package by Rory but only got a 1 count. Rory and Burke got up and Rory tried a clothesline but Burke ducked and hit a STO. He drags Rory to the corner and tags in Orton while Robbie was just getting up to their corner. Orton hits a kick in the midsection and hits a gutwrench suplex on Rory. He tags in Burke, making each other fresh while making Rory a punching bag. Orton feigned a whip to Rory's corner and instead whipped him to Burke and hit a powerslam. He tried a pin but Robbie broke it up at 2. Orton hits him with a dropkick while Burke finished Rory with the Elijah Express. He pinned his opponent and gave him the win along with Orton.

"Here are your winners, Randy Orton and Elijah Burke!" Roberts announced and the crowd booed and Orton hit Robbie with the RKO for good measure.

"John Morrison is against Batista and its next after this commercial break" Cole said as the show went to their last commercial break.

-COMMERCIAL-

_I Walk Alone_ played after the commercial break with the Animal doing his entrance. He entered the ring and the crowd's reaction changed as John Morrison came out. The Shaman of Sexy walked arrogantly to the ring and raised his championship. He entered the ring and gave the belt to the official and the match started

**Non Title Match**

**IWA World Heavyweight Champion John Morrison vs. Batista**

The two locked up at the center of the ring but Morrison used his quickness to hold on to Batista but the Animal hit him with a couple of elbows and whipped him to the ropes and hits a shoulder block. He bounces off the ropes and Morrison did a drop toe hold. He then floats over and locks in a sitting side headlock on Batista but he easily got away from it by hitting a back suplex. Batista then whipped him to the corner and charged for him but Morrison stopped it with a boot. He then hits a neckbreaker slam on the Animal. The Shaman of Sexy then hits the Breakdance Legdrop on Batista and tried a pin but Batista kicked out at 2.

Batista got up and tried a clothesline but Morrison dodged it and tried a back suplex but turned it into a wheelbarrow facebuster. The Animal then rolled to the ropes in pain but Morrison didn't stop in his offensive tracks. He went to the apron and hit a baseball slide off a feint vaulting dive to the inside of the ring. He tried a pin but Batista's foot was on the bottom rope, breaking the count.

Morrison rolled him farther from the ropes and again tried a pin but only got a 2 count. Morrison then tried a Shooting Star Splash but Batista evaded it. Batista got up and while Morrison recovered and The Animal hit a back drop where Morrison landed on his face and belly and instead of his back. Batista whipped him to the ropes and hit a spinning side slam. Batista tried a suplex but Morrison got out of it and hit a handstand roundhouse kick. He tried a pin on the Animal but he kicked out at 2.

Batista got up and took out Morrison with a spear. He then hits a suplex powerslam on the Guru of Greatness and whipped him to the corner and connects with a huge clothesline. He then hits a few shoulder thrusts on Morrison then picked him up and delivered a running powerslam. Pumped up, he then connected with his patented spinebuster and the near was nearing for Morrison. Batista shook the ropes violently and signaled for the Batista Bomb with the "thumbs up, thumbs down". Morrison was between the line of defeat and opportunity and took the opportunity and escaped the move. He quickly rolled him up and got the pin, only with the assist of the ropes which the ref didn't see.

"Here is your winner, the IWA World Heavyweight Champion John Morrison!" Roberts announced as the crowd booed him for his cheating ways. But a win is a win for the A-list Elist and rolled out of the ring with his championship. The show ended with Morrison receiving more boos as he raised his championship in victory.

_Redemption Card:_

_Alwyn and Benedict Rockwell vs Elijah Burke and Randy Orton_

_United States Championship: Brock Lesnar vs. United States Champion Jeff Hardy_

_IWA World Heavyweight Championship: Triple H vs. IWA World Heavyweight Champion John Morrison_

_IWA Championship: John Cena vs. IWA Champion Edge_

**Champions: (BLOCKBUSTER)**

**IWA World Heavyweight Champion: John Morrison**

**International Tag Team Champions: Cryme Tyme (Shad and JTG)**

**United States Champion: Jeff Hardy**

_**Well that's it for this edition of BLOCKBUSTER. Sorry if this took long but I'm buried with all of this homework and tests. For all those wrestling fans out there reading this, I dedicate this chapter to the Fabulous Moolah.**_

_**Read and Review people!!**_


	8. Xtreme Revelation Week 3 May

**IWA: International Wrestling Association**

**Chapter 8: Xtreme Revelation Week 3 May**

The opening pyro opened the show and the fans in the arena were fired up as it is.

"Welcome to another edition of Xtreme Revelation. I'm good ol' Jim Ross with my partner Jerry "The King" Lawler. Were at the RBC Center in Raleigh, North Carolina and we have a show for you, the fans." Jim Ross said.

"That's right JR. Kurt Angle is facing the IWA Champion, Edge. I guess he hasn't forgotten that Angle made him tap after the match." Lawler stated. A clip of Break of Dawn saw Edge tap out to the Ankle Lock at a post-match attack, which the fans liked.

"Also, Eric Bischoff announced to us before the broadcast started, Alwyn and Elijah Burke will be picking each others opponent until Redemption." JR noted "They can pick anyone from Mr. Kennedy to John Cena to Bobby Lashley." He added.

"Lastly, John Cena will encounter the Intercontinental Champion Mr. Kennedy in a non title bout tonight."

**Non Title Match:**

**IWA World Tag Team Champions Paul London and Brian Kendrick vs. Deuce N' Domino w/ Cherry**

The two teams started off with London and Domino. They locked up in the center of the ring with Domino trying to back London to one of the corners but his opponent used his quickness to counter Domino's strength. London locks in a waistlock and dodged an elbow from Domino and hits a forearm to the back of his head. He bounces off the ropes and Domino took him down with a shoulder block. He then tags in Deuce and both of them tried a double clothesline on London but he slid behind them and tagged in Kendrick then hit a dropkick on each of their opponents. Deuce and Domino rolled out of the ring and London and Kendrick dove out of the ring to hit a pair of diving crossbody on both of them from the top turnbuckle. Kendrick rolled in Deuce and tried a pin but only got a 2 count. Kendrick then locks in a side headlock on Deuce and he pushed him to the ropes then hits a huge clothesline. He tried a pin but only got a 2 count after London broke the count. The ref contained London at the corner while Deuce and Domino connected with the West Side Stomp on Kendrick. London had enough and attacked Deuce and Domino. He hits the Tiger Suplex on Deuce and connected with the Dropsault on Domino and landed on Deuce. He tried a running crossbody on Deuce but he caught him on mid-air and hits a scoop slam. Kendrick recovered and hits a bulldog on him. He charged for Domino but he pulled down the ropes in an attempt to throw out Kendrick but he landed on the apron and connected with a hard forearm on Domino. He then tried a sunset flip and rolled through it then hit a dropkick on the face on his adversary. Deuce tried to attack Kendrick but London hit an inverted atomic drop while Kendrick delivered a superkick. Cherry then grabbed the boot of London to distract the ref and him as Deuce N' Domino delivered the Crack 'em In The Mouth to Kendrick for the win.

"Here are your winners, Deuce N' Domino!" Xtreme Revelation announcer, Lilian Garcia announced and the fans in Raleigh were booing the duo from the Other Side of the Tracks for their dirty tactics. Then _Bomb Fall_ played as Team 3D came out and rushed to the ring, while Deuce N' Domino prepared themselves of what looked like a pissed off team. Ray and Devon attacked both of them while Cherry made a run for it, smart move. Ray hits the Ray Cutter (Cutter) on Deuce while Devon connected with the Devon DDT (lifting diving reverse DDT) on Domino. London tried to get in the ring and get his tag team partner but was a victim of the 3D. Kendrick on the other hand wasn't safe either as he got anther 3D from Ray and Devon and the crowd was going wild. Bischoff came out and ended the beating.

"Enough, both of you stop it right there. You two think you can just come out here and beat the living hell out of the champions?" The fans were jeering the RoA of IWA. "Tell you what, you can beat the living hell out of them at Redemption…" Team 3D were grinning at the supposed order of Bischoff. "After you beat Deuce N' Domino next week at a No. 1 Contenders Match."

Ray grabbed a microphone at ringside to tell Bischoff something. "How about you come down here and we beat the stuffing out of you Bitchoff." Ray said while Devon was telling him "Come on."

"Save your aggression for next week. You'll need it" With that, Bischoff left.

"Next, Randy Orton will be in action here tonight against Chris Jericho." Lawler said as the cameras went backstage with Todd Grisham in view.

"Please welcome my guest of this time, Shawn Michaels." Grisham introduced as Michaels came in. "Shawn, your in action tonight against a possible contender for the Intercontinental Championship, any remarks?"

"Yes I sure do. Kennedy thinks he's the number one superstar in this roster. But he's forgotten me, the Showstopper, HBK. I've tangled with the best and battled with the toughest superstars and I came on top. He better watch his rearview mirrors cause HBK is coming to get that belt." Michaels replied and left to prepare for his match.

-COMMERCIAL-

After the commercial break Chris Jericho made his way down to the ring for his match. _Burn in My Light _played as Randy Orton came out for the match.

**Chris Jericho vs. Randy Orton**

The two locked up at the center of the ring and Orton hits a knee to Jericho's gut. He then connected with vicious shots to the back of Y2J and drove him to the corner's steel ring post. Then _Evolution_ played with Rockwell coming out along with cheers from the crowd. Orton challenged him to get in the ring for a beating but Rockwell just declined and took a seat beside the announcers table. With that Orton got distracted and Jericho tried a roll up but Orton kicked out at 1. Jericho then tried a sunset flip but Orton connected with a hard forearm shot. Orton then began to stomp on Jericho's arms and torso then the head. Jericho duced under a clothesline but Orton grabbed a handful of hair and pulled Y2J to the mat. Orton too kicked out at 2 and after getting up delivered a clothesline. Orton applied a bodyscissors lock on Jericho. After hitting a couple of forearms to Jericho's chest, he unlocks the hold and tried a pin but Jericho kicked out at 2. He then picks up Jericho and whips him to the ropes and tried a dropkick but hit nothing when Jericho hung on to the ropes. He then hit a clothesline on the Legend Killer and another. Y2J whipped him to the corner and Orton landed hard and bounced back with Jericho connected with a bulldog. The crowd cheered when Jericho landed with a Lionsault. He then tried a pin but only got a 2 count. He climbed on the top rope and tried a crossbody but Orton dodged and hit the RKO on Jericho after he got up. The ref recorded the pin with Orton winning.

"Here is your winner, Randy Orton!" Lilian announced. Rockwell gave him a little "appreciation" by applauding. But at Redemption there was no appreciation between these two at battle. Orton challenged him to get in the ring and Rockwell thought for a moment then ended the thought by entering the ring. The two threw punches at each other and seems Orton got the upper hand. He whips Rockwell to the ropes and tried a clothesline but Rockwell ducks and hits a clothesline of his own. He then hits a few punches on Orton to the crowds delight. Orton tried to escape by rolling out of the ring but Rockwell brought him back after he hit Orton's head to the ringpost. He tried the superkick but Orton ducked and hit a low blow. With that he connected with the RKO for the finishing touch.

Eric Bischoff stopped Orton by appearing on the monitor from his office. "Can't the two of you wait for Redemption?" Bischoff had a frown on his face. "You two want to settle it this bad then I will arrange that for you. At BLOCKBUSTER, Randy Orton will team up with Matt Striker and Big Daddy V against Benedict Rockwell and the International Tag Team Champs Cryme Tyme" Bischoff declared as the show went to another commercial break

-COMMERCIAL-

MVP, who appeared at Break of Dawn, is currently in the ring with a microphone in his hands with the fans booing him.

"Hold up everybody, hold up. Before you go jeering me I like to issue an open challenge to anybody at the back. That is if anybody is talented enough to face the Franchise Playa." MVP said. He may have regretted the open challenge when _Live for the Moment _by_ Monster Magnet _played and the crowd has gone wild. Their hometown hero, Matt Hardy arrived and accepted his challenge. He entered the ring the match began.

**Matt Hardy vs. MVP**

The two former rivals started the match with Matt tried a lock up but MVP instead hit a knee to his gut the whips him to the ropes the tried a hiptoss but Matt countered into a pinning predicament that only got a 1 count. Matt told him that he was close at pinning him and MVP, the ever so cocky superstar, told Matt that he was better than him in anyway and challenged him to a test of strength. Matt locked in both of his fingers against MVP's hand and it started. MVP looked like he was beating Matt but he came back and sent MVP to his knees but the Franchise Playa halted the test with a kick to Matt's gut and drove him to the canvas with a DDT. He then bounces off the ropes and hits an elbow drop with a little of style. The Ballin' Superstar tried a pin but Matt kicked out at 2. MVP tried to connect with a knee drop to Matt's chest but didn't as Matt dodged it. He then ducks under a clothesline and hits a clothesline of his own. He hits another and belly to back suplex then dropped an elbow on MVP's stomach. He climbs the second rope and tried a legdrop but MVP dodged it. MVP whipped the man who will not die to the corner and tried a running boot, but Matt evaded it as well. With MVP's mistake, Matt capitalized with the Twist of Fate then pinned the Franchise Superstar.

"Here is your winner, Matt Hardy!" Lilian said on the microphone and Raleigh's hometown hero celebrated his win with the fans.

The cameras came to the backstage as another interview was coming up next.

_-Backstage-_

"Please welcome my guest of this time, the No.1 Contender to Edge's IWA Championship, John Cena." Grisham announced his guest that came into the cameras view with a smile. "John, do you have any remarks towards Edge and or Mr. Kennedy?" Grisham gave the mic to Cena.

"Certainly I do. You know Edge has been known for his Rated R stuff, if R is for retard anyway. Now Mr. Kennedy, the Intercontinental Champion, gonna give him his raps. Cause he's a champion and probably better than Edge, unless his mouth begins to run like a chicken's ass. But more importantly the IWA Championship is on the line at Redemption and when that title is on the line against me, Edge is going to get a handful." Cena stated and left.

"Alwyn is in action next against Elijah Burke's handpicked man." Lawler noted as _False Pretense_ played and Alwyn came out to the stage with the cheers of the crowd. He entered the ring and prepared himself for Burke's tricks. _Don't Waste My Time_ was heard from the speakers as Burke came out with a microphone.

"Somebody came after all. Well I don't disappoint because your opponent wants a rematch for last week." Burke said. Alwyn already had an idea who it was. "He felt it was a fluke and this rematch is his specialty, a Submission Match!" Tazz came out, feeling a little mad for last week as a clip of their match was showed with Alwyn winning with a roll up after reversing a German Suplex.

**Submission Match**

**Alwyn vs. Tazz**

Alwyn focused because Tazz had a submission hold that can end the match in seconds. He evaded Tazz's grip by slipping behind him and took him down. Alwyn then tried a simple submission hold, a front face lock. Tazz overpowered him easily with a backdrop and had a grin on his face. He tried to pick him up but Alwyn rolled him up, but there were no pins and he turned it into an ankle lock. Tazz then tried to reach the ropes but Alwyn turned on the pressure. But Tazz ignored the pain and reached the bottom rope. Burke then distracted the ref long enough for Tazz to hit a low blow and hit the Brooklyn Boot. Alwyn rolled out of the ring and tried a breather, but Tazz followed him then tried to slam him to the steel steps but Alwyn stopped the attempt then slammed him to the steps instead. Alwyn rolled him in the ring and whipped him to the ropes then hit a backdrop. Tazz immediately gets up and receives a clothesline. He picks up Tazz up on his shoulders then hits a running powerslam then follows up with a legdrop. Fired up, he stalks Tazz and tried the Zero Degrees but failed as Tazz hit elbows to the back of his head. Tazz now connected with a fallaway slam then tried the Tazzmission but Alwyn countered into a superkick then Tazz ducked and hit the Concrete Crash. He stalked his opponent and finally locked in the Tazmission. Alwyn tried to fight out of it and tried to reach for the ropes. He did reach it after a minute has passed with the cowd behind him. Tazz was almost irate and tried a T-Bone Suplex but Alwyn countered into his own imitation. He climbed the ropes and connected with a Moonsault on Tazz then proceeded to hit a double underhook DDT then locked in the submission. Tazz almost felt his shoulders were to burst by the pain of the hold and had no choice but to tap out.

"Here is your winner by submission, Alwyn!" Lilian announced and Alwyn was handed a microphone by the bell keeper. "Hey Burke, come down here cause I'm going to reveal _your_ opponent to everyone here in the arena." Alwyn shouted and Burke did come out, in complete wrestling gear. "Since you picked someone that has a bigger experience in submission holds, how about I let you face someone who expertise's in giving someone a nightmare?"

Burke entered the ring. He grabbed the mic from Alwyn "You're not letting me face the Bogeyman are you. Cause if you do…" Alwyn snatched the mic from Burke before he can continue threatening him. "No, not that. I'm saying that someone who has won gold before. He stands in 7 feet and 3 inches tall and weighs in more than 400 pounds. He's making his first debut here in IWA," then _da.ngr _played as a debuting giant with the same description by Alwyn came out with a smaller man. "He is the Punjabi Nightmare, The Great Khali." Alwyn had a grin on his face with the crowd cheering for his pick.

The Giant from India entered the ring to face his opponent, which was kinda shocked then sacred.

**Elijah Burke vs. The Great Khali**

Burke then a lock up but Khali showed his power by pushing him away, making his effort useless. He then tried to hit a few punches to Khali but doesn't seem to affect him and pushed Burke to the ropes then connects with a spinning kick. Burke got up and received a few headbutts to his cranium. Khali was showing off, receiving a few jeers while Burke recovered. The Paragon of Virtue tried to whip the Punjabi Giant to the corner but instead got whipped by him. Khali charged but Burke evaded, which resulted with Khali colliding with the turnbuckle. Burke then put down his kneepads down and connected with the Elijah Express but Khali was still standing and hit the Brain Chop for retaliation. He then connected with the Khali Bomb (Double Handed Chokeslam) on Burke then put his boot on top of Burke, making the pin.

"Here is your winner, The Great Khali!" Khali was victorious in his first match in IWA by the decision of Alwyn and the show went into a commercial break.

-COMERCIAL-

Mr. Kennedy was already making his way to the ring when the break ended. He didn't have time talk with his signature microphone but he was focused on beating the Chain Gang Soldier. _My Time Is Now _played as John Cena made his way to the ring, together with the loud cheers of the crowd

**John Cena vs. Mr. Kennedy**

The two competitors faced each other and locked up at the center of the ring. Cena and Kennedy pushed each other and Kennedy backed Cena to the corner. The ref told him to break the hold and he did at the count of 4. Kennedy tried a cheap shot on Cena but didn't work and received a few punches to the midsection and head. He whips him to the ropes and connected with a sitout hiptoss. Cena then whipped him to the corner with Kennedy bouncing back and Cena hit a fisherman's suplex. He then tried a pin but Kennedy kicked out at 1. Kennedy got up and Cena hit a scoop slam then tried an elbow drop but Kennedy dodged. He tried an elbow drop of his own but it was also dodged by Cena. Kennedy whipped Cena to the ropes but the loudmouth set up too early then Cena kicked him square on the chest. Cena then tried the FU on him but Kennedy reversed with a roll up with a handful of tights but Cena kicked out at 2. Kennedy whipped Cena to the corner and charged for a running shoulder thrust but Cena evaded which resulted with Kennedy hitting the hard steel post. Cena tried to roll him up but Kennedy put a shoulder up at the count of 2. Kennedy rolled out of the ring and stood on the apron, which was a dangerous place because Cena connected with a strong forearm and sent the Wisconsin native hurling to the barricade. The Chain Gang Soldier went after Kennedy and the ref started to count. Kennedy managed to get to his feet while Cena tried to get him up. Cena tried to roll Kennedy in the ring but he resisted and banged Cena's head to the apron. He then continued to whip him to the steel steps. Kennedy entered the ring and wanted the ref to count out Cena. But Cena won't give up and re-enter the ring at the count of 8. Kennedy charged towards Cena but a drop toe hold later, he applied the STFU. Seconds later, he was tapping out.

"Here is your winner by submission, John Cena!" Lilian announced. Kennedy tried to avenge his defeat by attacking Cena but he was one step ahead of him and dodged the attack. Cena connected with the FU after Kennedy faced him.

"Up next, Shawn Michaels is going against Goldberg. And our main event, The Olympic Gold Medalist Kurt Angle against the Ultimate Opportunist, the IWA Champion Edge is coming later tonight.

The cameras were going to the back where Todd Grisham was going to interview a superstar.

"Please welcome my guest of this time, the Rated R Superstar Edge." Edge walked in his ring attire and the IWA Title on his shoulder. "Edge, you are just 3 weeks away in facing John Cena at Redemption but tonight you have to go against the man that made you tap at Break of Dawn. Any thoughts?" Grisham asked.

"Yeah, I have some "thoughts"." Edge began "Kurt Angle may be a gold medalist but he's not champion. Sure, he may be a 4 time WWE Champion but this is a different company and I'm its top dog. Do you remember who shaved his hair bald? Me! I beat him once and I can do it again!" he stormed off to prepare for his match

**Goldberg vs. Shawn Michaels**

The two locked up at the center of the ring and Goldberg backed HBK to the corner. He then broke it up and immediately hit a shoulder thrust. He whips him to the other corner and connects with a huge running clothesline. Before he can hit another, HBK put up his boot, colliding with Goldberg's face. He then hit a chop block on Goldberg's left leg to slow down his movement and speed. Michaels then focuses on his leg by kicking the injured leg a few times then dropped an elbow. HBK then tried to apply the Figure 4 Leglock but Goldberg kicked him away to the turnbuckle. He slowly got up and evaded another chop block from the Showstopper and hit a Gorilla Press Slam. Goldberg tried to shake his left foot to get some feeling in it but Michaels got back on his feet. HBK hits a chop on Goldberg's chest and the crowd started to chant "Wooooo" on each chop. He managed to dodge one chop and rake the eyes of Michaels then hit a Full Nelson Slam. He tried to set him up for the Jackhammer but Michaels reversed into a roll up that only got a 2 count. Goldberg whips him to the ropes but Michaels connected with a forearm smash. He got back n his feet after a kip up that fired up the crowd. He hits an atomic drop on him then was followed up with a clothesline. He hits a scoop slam after Goldberg got up and began to ascend the turnbuckle. He then connected with an elbow drop to Goldberg's chest. The fans in Raleigh, N.C. knew what was next after Michaels stomped loudly on the canvas. Goldberg got up and Michaels attempted to hit Sweet Chin Music but Goldberg dodged and tried to connect with the Spear but Michaels sidestepped it and delivered Sweet Chin Music successfully. He hooked the outside leg as the ref recorded the pin.

"Here is your winner, Shawn Michaels!" Lilian said aloud as the crowd cheered and the ref raised Michaels' hand. Then the Intercontinental Champion Mr. Kennedy came out with a microphone in hand.

"Well done Shawn, you won you're match. I just want to clear out some thing. I heard you're coming for my championship right here. I'll take your little challenge into mind but my answer is no. You're not having a title shot until I say so." Kennedy said. But after hearing this, Michaels grabbed a microphone from ringside.

"Ohh, I know what you're doing. You're ducking me." Kennedy tried to say something but Michaels continued. "Cause I know its not bad to be ducking me. That's because just one tiny opportunity I get at someone and one superkick is the difference between a win and a loss. So go ahead, because I'm getting a shot if you want to or not." That seemed to be the end of their discussion with Kennedy and Michaels glaring at each other.

Angle and Edge were seen on the screen, both now going to the ring.

_Medal_ played as Kurt Angle came out with his gold medal and wore his American Flag designed jacket. He entered the ring and waited for the Rated R IWA Champion.

_Metallingus _by_ Alter Bridge_ played as the Ultimate Opportunist came out with his championship around his waist. He cautiously entered the ring and had his eye on Angle. Edge gave the ref his title and removed his black jacket for the match.

**Non Title Match:**

**IWA Champion Edge vs. Kurt Angle**

The bell rang that signaled the beginning of the match. Angle tried a lock up but Edge instead locked in a side headlock. Angle had other plans as he pushed him towards the ropes and Edge got a hiptoss. Edge immediately got up but an armdrag put him down to the mat again. Angle began to work on Edge's arm with an armtwist. He elbowed it once and hit a clothesline on Edge. Angle began to hit couple of vicious stomps to Edge's arm to further weaken it. He then applied an armbar on the Rated R Superstar. But Edge won't give up early as he reached the ropes for Angle to break the hold. He rolled out of the ring to prevent more damage and took his belt and walked up the ramp saying he's out. But Angle followed him to the ramp and clobbered him. He rolled Edge in the ring, which proved to be his mistake as he entered the ring Edge took the upper hand. He connected with a hard forearm shot and was followed up with an inverted DDT. He tried a pin but only got a 2 count. He then whips him to the corner and charged but Angle put up his boot to stop Edge. Angle then tried the Angle Slam but Edge countered to the Edge-O-Matic. He again tried the pin but only got a 2 count as Angle got a shoulder up. He then whipped Angle to the ropes and tried a clothesline but he ducked and delivered a German Suplex. Edge got up and received a belly to belly suplex from the Gold Medalist. The Rated R Superstar tried to stop his momentum with a suplex but got a German Suplex. Angle didn't let go and hit another then delivered the Angle Slam. He pulled down the straps of his attire and signaled for another Ankle Lock. Edge wiggled out of the attempt and whipped Angle to the ropes. After a missed dropkick from Edge, he whipped him to the corner and tried a running shoulder thrust but Edge evaded and Angle hit the ring post. Edge rolled him up and won with the help of the ropes for leverage.

"Here is your winner, the IWA Champion Edge!" Lilian announced as the crowd booed the Ultimate Opportunist for his cheating ways. Angle didn't take it too lightly as he connected with the Angle Slam on Edge. He exited the ring and grabbed a steel chair from ringside. He re-entered the ring but Edge was on his feet and delivered the Spear on the Wrestling Machine. Edge decided to put Angle in more pain as he grabbed another steel chair beside the announcers table. He put Angle's unconscious head on the first chair and raised the second then came harshly and quickly down to his head with a Con-Chair-To. He sent a message to John Cena and raised his championship over the seemingly concussed Angle as the show ended

_Redemption Card_

_Alwyn and Benedict Rockwell vs. Elijah Burke and Randy Orton_

_United States Championship: Brock Lesnar vs. US Champion Jeff Hardy_

_IWA World Heavyweight Championship: Triple H vs. IWA World Heavyweight Champion John Morrison_

_IWA Champion: John Cena vs. IWA Champion Edge_

**Champions: (Xtreme Revelation)**

**IWA Champion: Edge**

**IWA World Tag Team Champions: Paul London and Brian Kendrick**

**Intercontinental Champion: Mr. Kennedy**

_**That's it for this edition of Xtreme Revelation. Please if you're reading, review so I know people are reading my story. And leave a note if you think I should improve in anyway.**_

_**Rock On People!!**_

_**-XtremeManiac33**_


	9. BLOCKBUSTER Week 3 May

**IWA: International Wrestling Association**

**Chapter 9: BLOCKBUSTER Week 3 May**

"Welcome to another edition of BLOCKBUSTER here in the Mellon Arena in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. I'm Michael Cole along with my two broadcast colleagues Joey Styles and The Coach."

"A match that was made earlier this week was Randy Orton teaming with Matt Striker and the 500 pound Mastodon Big Daddy V against Orton's arch nemesis Benedict Rockwell and the gangsters from Brooklyn, Cryme Tyme. That's gonna be tough for Rockwell and the International Tag Team Champs." Coach said with little remorse.

"The Shaman of Sexy, John Morrison has been challenged by Tommy Dreamer to an Xtreme Rules Match for our main event in a non title bout." Styles stated". Morrison should be careful cause Dreamer is an expert in these kinds of matches."

"But the No.1 Contender for his title has other plans as he is facing the No.1 Contender to Jeff Hardy's United States Championship, Brock Lesnar." Cole said

_I Walk Alone _played as Batista was ready for action. A royal like tune of horns started to play as King Booker along with Queen Sharmell came down to the ring.

**King Booker w/ Queen Sharmell vs. Batista**

Booker and Batista locked in a grapple and Booker backed up the Animal to the corner. Booker hit Batista with a couple of punches after a clean break. But Batista won't be take it as he slammed to the corner and connected with a few shoulder thrusts. He whips the "King of The World" and hits a clothesline. He tried another but Booker got his boot up and connected with a jumping high angle hook kick. He tried the Scissors Kick but missed as Batista hit the Spinebuster. Batista shook the ropes violently but Queen Sharmell distracted the Animal with a slap across the face. The ref didn't see the slap as Booker got him distracted and Sharmell was still at it but Batista wasn't affected. The ref tried to calm down the Queen and Booker connected with an unseen low blow. Batista was prone to the Scissors Kick and that got the pin and the win for King Booker

"Here is your winner, King Booker!" Justin Roberts announced and was booed by the fans.

But backstage, the cameras got a glimpse of a limousine coming in the parking lot.

Josh Matthews was standing by with the IWA World Heavyweight Champion John Morrison backstage.

"John Morrison, you asked for this moment to say something?" Grisham handed the microphone to the Shaman of Sexy

"You know Triple H right? Everybody knows everything about him. So I'm going to surprise him later tonight. Morrison said and left after he shoved the mic to Grisham.

The self proclaimed Wrestling God made his way to the ring with his usual cowboy hat and a cocky grin. He had a microphone in his hands and was preparing to say something but the crowd didn't allow him with their jeers.

"Can't anybody respect the only millionaire in this ring by shutting their yaps and listen?" JBL received more jeers from the crowd from his words. "I just recently heard from Eric Bischoff that he has someone new in the roster and says he's a big hook. So let me just say that whoever you are but I am this brand's only star and you won't swipe the limelight away from me. So I'm challenging you to come out and try to impress me." He may soon regret that moments after he said those as the lights went off. The crowd now knew who it was as the lights came back on as the Undertaker appeared in front of JBL. The millionaire had a face of shook but more shook when the Deadman grabbed him by the throat and chokeslammed him.

It was clear that BLOCKBUSTER has the Undertaker in its roster but JBL better beware of him and running his mouth from now on.

-COMMERCIAL-

Former New Breed teammates Kevin Thorn and Monty Brown were in the ring and were ready to face their debuting foes

_I Am _by _Dale Oliver _played as AJ Styles and his partner Christopher Daniels came out to the stage. The duo from TNA came down to the ring and entered it for their match

**Kevin Thorn and Monty Brown vs. AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels**

Thorn and Daniels started the match as the bell rang. Daniels took down Thorn with a side headlock takeover and an armdrag. He whips Thorn to the ropes and tried a dropkick but the Fanged Freak hung on to the ropes. He hits a few stomps and drags Daniels to their corner where Brown awaits. Thorn tags in his partner and began to work on Daniels' back with a double backbreaker. Brown locks in a chinlock with a knee against Daniels' back. The crowd began to rally behind Daniels along with Styles as Brown connected with a sidewalk slam. He whips him to the ropes and tried a backdrop but he set up too early and got a dropkick to the knee from Daniels. Brown got up and tried a clothesline but the Fallen Angel countered into a crucifix pin that only got a 2 count. Daniels got up but got a huge clothesline from the Alpha Male. He tags in Thorn and tried a double clothesline but Daniels ducked and Styles tagged himself in as his partner bounced off the ropes. Thorn and Brown didn't see this as they took down Daniels with a double flapjack and Styles hit a double bulldog on both of them. Thorn got up and whipped Styles to the ropes but he countered with the Stylin' DDT (Springboard Moonsault into Inverted DDT). Brown tried to get into the action but received a kip-up frankensteiner. Daniels got in and helped his tag team partner by delivering an STO to Thorn. Styles climbed the turnbuckle and connected with the Spiral Tap (Somersault Corkscrew Legdrop/ Senton). He pinned Thorn and picked up the win for his team.

"Here are your winners, Christopher Daniels and AJ Styles!" Roberts announced as the Fallen Angel and The Phenomenal One won.

The cameras were now at the back still looking at the Limousine for Morrison's surprise.

Shelton Benjamin, along with his partner Charlie Haas, was seen preparing for his non-title bout against the United States Champion Jeff Hardy and that was next.

Jeff Hardy came out to his theme with the US Title on his waist with the roaring cheers from the crowd. He entered the ring and heard more cheers from the fans in Pittsburgh. Benjamin's theme played as he and his partner strode to the ring.

**Non-Title Match:**

**United States Champion Jeff Hardy vs. Shelton Benjamin w/ Charlie Haas**

Benjamin locked in a side headlock after a lock up at the center of the ring. Jeff throws him to the ropes but Benjamin hit a shoulder block. He bounces off the ropes and Jeff leapfrogs him then hit a clothesline. He tried to hit another but Benjamin ducked and connected with a backbreaker. He clobbers the Rainbow Haired Warrior with a couple of forearms to the chest and punches to the face. He whips him to the corner and tried the Stinger Splash but Jeff avoided it and bounces off the ropes and charged towards Benjamin, instead he dropped Jeff with a Samoan Drop. He tried a pin but only got a 2 count. Haas was behind his partner by cheering him on despite the jeers from the crowd. Benjamin was stalking Jeff and tried a superkick but Jeff caught it and threw it away. Benjamin used the momentum of the throw to connect with the Dragon Whip. Benjamin again tried a pin but only got a 2 count. He then began to climb the top rope, stalking Jeff from there. Jeff finally got up and Benjamin flew away for a diving clothesline but Jeff connected with a huge dropkick. Both men were knocked out and the ref began to count for a count out. Benjamin and Jeff began to get up to their feet as the ref continued to count. Jeff got up on his feet first then Benjamin followed. The two began to throw punches with each other with Benjamin getting the upper hand as he whipped Jeff to the ropes and tried a boot but his opponent slid behind him and connected with a sleeper slam. He hits a clothesline on Benjamin and follows up with the Compactor Clutch. The pin only got a 2 count and Haas began to distract him by grabbing his boot. Jeff hit Haas with a horizontal baseball slide to knock him out. Benjamin took the opportunity to grab him and try the T-Bone Suplex but Jeff reversed into the Twist of Fate. He climbed the turnbuckle to deliver the Swanton Bomb on his opponent for the win.

"Here is your winner, the United States Champion Jeff Hardy!" Roberts announced as the ref raised Jeff's hand in a hard fought victory.

Backstage, Josh Matthews stood by for his next interview.

"Please welcome my guest of this time, Elijah Burke." Burke didn't have his signature grin on his face tonight for his interview. "Elijah, do you have any thoughts about your match at Redemption 2 weeks from now?"

"As the matter of fact, that match hasn't been off my head since Break of Dawn. You know Alwyn was just a newcomer, along with his brother. He wouldn't have been in this company right now if I haven't let Bischoff agree to sign him in. But you know what, at Redemption he will face me and the Legend Killer along with Rockwell and _will_ regret to be here today." Burke replied and left for his match.

-COMMERCIAL-

Back inside the ring was the Highlanders for Robbie's match with Elijah Burke.

**Robbie McAllister w/ Rory vs. Elijah Burke**

Burke applied a waist lock after reversing a grapple and slammed down Robbie. He tried to drop an elbow but the Scottish superstar dodged. Robbie locks in a front face lock but was backed up to the corner by Burke. Robbie refused to let go but after a shoulder thrust he did. Burke whips Robbie to the other corner and landed hard. Robbie walked in a vertical suplex that was followed by a back suplex. Robbie got up and tried a clothesline but got a STO from the Paragon of Virtue. Burke sets up Robbie for a superplex but he countered and pushed Burke away. But Burke pulled down the ropes to unbalance Robbie which made him easy prey for the Elijah Express and the pin.

"Here is your winner, Elijah Burke." The ref raised the victor's hand, which was Burke. But his celebration was cut shortly as Rockwell's new theme _Burn Burn _by _Lostprohets _played and he made his way down the ring. Burke told him to enter the ring and he did so as a brawl ensued.

Rockwell gained the upper hand when Burke missed a clothesline and connected with the superkick he now calls the Turning Point that sent Burke over the ropes. Randy Orton popped up behind him and tried a RKO but Rockwell countered and threatened to hit with another Turning Point but Orton rolled out of the ring.

Burke was out of his hair for now while Orton stayed at ringside by the announcers table, Rockwell grabbed a microphone from ringside.

"Well, Orton hasn't stopped giving up on trying to kill the legend of the kid who pinned him. But don't worry. It'll be about 5 years from now before he does that. Or make that 2 weeks and 2 days until now when me and Alwyn face the Light bulb and the Mood Killer, that would be you Randy. And we promise you that come Redemption, you won't be squeezing his way out of it." Rockwell said aloud and was followed up by cheers from the crowd.

_Bringin' Da Hood To U _played over the PA's and the International Tag Team Champs came out. They strode down the ring with their titles in hand and eventually entered the ring.

Big Daddy V and Matt Striker came down the ring with the boos from the crowd.

**International Tag Team Champions Cryme Tyme and Benedict Rockwell vs. Randy Orton and Matt Striker and Big Daddy V**

Striker and Rockwell started the match with the two in a lock up. Rockwell backed up Striker to a corner but the Extreme Educator hit a knee to the gut of Rockwell. He whips him to the ropes and hits a hiptoss on the Californian. Striker stomps on the arm of Rockwell repeatedly until he broke the count of 4. He drags him to their corner and tags in Orton. He took delight at stomping his opponents arm. He then followed up with a knee drop to it and tried a pin but only got a 2 count. Rockwell got up and tried a clothesline but Orton reversed into an armbar DDT. Rockwell was hurting bad but that didn't stop Orton in his onslaught as he dragged him to their corner and tagged in Big Daddy V. Big V whipped Rockwell to the ropes and connected with the swinging side walk slam. He tried a pin but Rockwell miraculously got a shoulder up under V's heavy frame. Rockwell got up and dropkicked V's knees but only knocked him down on his knees. He connected with a hard roundhouse kick to the back of the head but didn't affect him as he pushed Rockwell to the ropes and attempted a Samoan Drop but Rockwell countered into a neckbreaker. Both of Rockwell and the 500 pound mastodon crawled to their respective corners for a tag. Rockwell tagged in Shad while V tagged Orton and chaos started. Both men threw punches and Orton whipped Shad to the ropes and tried a clothesline but Shad hit a back elbow. Shad wanted Orton to get up but Striker went in and got a flapjack on the ropes. Orton got up and Shad tried a boot but ducked and hit Striker. JTG entered the fray, knocking out Orton with a leg lariat. Big V recovered and went in the ring to decimate the duo from Brooklyn. But JTG and Shad had other plans as they stopped him in his tracks with blows to the gut and head that didn't faze the Dominating Force as he pushed both men away. Rockwell joined in and tried a diving crossbody but V caught him and slammed him to the mat. Shad began distracting the ref while JTG entered the ring with a chair and pulverized Striker on the head. He quickly threw the chair to V and lay down. The ref turned around and thought that V used the chair on JTG as he rung the bell for the DQ.

"Here are your winners by disqualification, Benedict Rockwell and the International Tag Team Champions Cryme Tyme!" Roberts announced and the crowd cheered for their tactic and their opponents were livid. All three of the winners exited the ring before damage could be done.

Backstage, the limo door opened and saw The "Nature Boy" Ric Flair exit it. He entered the locker room Bischoff's office.

"Well, if it is Ric Flair. 16 time World Champion. What made you come down here Ric?" the RoA asked

"Well someone in your roster invited me and I was too happy to accept that I forgot which asswipe runs the show." Ric grinned

"You haven't changed a bit. Now that certain someone needs you to comedown to the ring later tonight for an important interview. So better get ready, Naitch." Bischoff patted Ric's shoulder and asked him to leave his office and the show went to a commercial break

-COMMERCIAL-

The cameras went back on with Brock Lesnar making his way to the ring. He was soon followed by Triple H and their match started while Jeff Hardy observed the match from the locker room.

**Triple H vs. Brock Lesnar**

The two contenders of different championship gold tangled up and Triple H backed up Lesnar to the corner. He quickly threw Triple H to the corner and threw punches to his gut. He whips him to the other corner and connected with a running shoulder thrust. He charges again but gained a boot from the Game. Triple H whips him to the ropes and connects with a shoulder block twice. Lesnar tried a hiptoss but the Cerebral Assassin countered into a clothesline. He tried to hit another one but Lesnar ducked and hit a German Suplex. Triple H got up and received a knee lift to his gut. Lesnar worked the gut with a couple of elbows and knees to it. Lesnar picks up Triple H and hits a snap suplex then a high back suplex. Lesnar then puts more pain as he delivered multiple rib breakers. He then tried a pin but only got a 2 count as The Game kicked out. He tried to apply the Brock Lock on Triple H but he wiggled out and hit a neckbreaker. Triple H got on his feet first and clobbered Lesnar. He whips him to the ropes and tried a clothesline but Lesnar ducked then Triple H connected with a high knee. He dropped a knee to Lesnar's head and was fired up. He attempted a Pedigree but the Next Big Thing connected with a hard forearm to The Game's ribs and tried the F5. Triple reversed and landed with a knee smash facebuster then delivered the Pedigree. But before he can pin him, the Shaman of Sexy, John Morrison was seen coming out to the stage. This was enough distraction for Lesnar and connected with the F5 for the pin.

"Here is your winner, Brock Lesnar!" Roberts announced and the crowd booed at Morrison's distraction. Lesnar did more damage to Triple H, applying the Brock Lock on him. Then the United States Champion Jeff Hardy ran down the ring to save Triple H from Lesnar, chasing away his Redemption opponent.

He cameras went to the back and saw Dreamer walking in the locker room armed with a steel chair for his match against John Morrison.

The IWA World Heavyweight Champion went out with his trademark shades and fur coat. He was handed a mic from ringside.

"Now that you know why I am here, I am about to win the first ever Xtreme Rules match in IWA. But before that, let bring out a special guest for tonight. The 16 time World Champion, Ric Flair." Morrison introduced and loud cheers were heard towards the Dirtiest Player of the Game. He made his way to the ring and had a mic in his hands.

"Ric, are you impressed that _I_ beat the Triple H at Break of Dawn? Cause you know that I am the better competitor." Morrison bragged and garnered some boos.

"I know that you _aren't_ the best superstar here. Almost everybody in this roster can be better than you. Tommy Dreamer can be better than you. Kenny Dykstra can be better than you. Heck, even Matt Striker can be better than you. But Triple H _is _better than you and don't you forget it." Ric said

"Better? Who has the gold, me. Who pinned Triple H, not Dykstra, not Dreamer, not even Striker. I am the man who beat the so called "King of Kings" and nobody can take this gold away from my waist." Morrison answered back looking slightly angry.

"For a man who calls himself the Guru of Greatness, you seemingly can't handle-" Ric wasn't able to finish that sentence as Morrison attacked him. He viciously stomped on him like an angry bull. He rolled out of the ring and grabbed a steel chair. After re-entering the ring, Morrison clobbered the Nature Boy on his back with the chair. He put the chair around his neck and nailed it with the Break-Dance Legdrop. Blood was spilling out of Naitch's mouth while Morrison had a smirk on his face.

Help came when Dreamer rushed to the ring and entered the ring. He swung the chair towards Morrison but his target ducked and hit an inverted DDT. Medical staff came down and strapped Ric to a stretcher and rolled him out of the arena for medical attention while the ref for the match came down and the match started.

**Xtreme Rules Non Title Match:**

**Tommy Dreamer vs. IWA World Heavyweight Champion John Morrison**

Morrison dropped an elbow to the chest of the ECW Original. He tried to grab the chair but Dreamer tripped him and kicked away the chair. He locks in a Cloverleaf submission move on the champion. Morrison tried reached for the ropes but Dreamer broke the hold before he can grab it. Dreamer rolled out of the ring and took out a table from the bottom of the ring. Morrison got up and connected with baseball slide to Dreamer. He grabbed the chair and threw it into the ring that was followed by the table. The Shaman of Sexy took out a kendo stick and struck Dreamer's back with it. Morrison hit blow after blow until Dreamer ducked and took the stick then whacked the cockiness out of Morrison. Dreamer then took a garbage can and placed Morrison in a Tie Tree of Woe. He placed the garbage can on Morrison then connected with a baseball slide. With Morrison down, he tried a pin but he got a 2 count. Dreamer set the table on the corner and tried to whip Morrison to it but the Guru of Greatness stopped on his tracks. Dreamer charged for him and Morrison dodged, resulting that his opponent broke the table into pieces. Morrison placed a chair under him and nailed Dreamer with the Corkscrew Neckbreaker on the chair. Victory was on the horizon but somebody interrupted the count. Triple H broke the count and hit a chair and the Pedigree on the IWA World Heavyweight Champion. He placed Dreamer's hand on Morrison's chest, clearly handing him the win.

"Here is you winner, Tommy Dreamer!" Roberts announced as the cheers from the crowd was deafening. Triple H, clearly sending a message to Morrison and exacting revenge for his mentor before the match started.

"That's it for this episode of BLOCKBUSTER. Joey Styles, The Coach and Michael Cole signing off." Styles said as the show ended.

_Redemption Card:_

_Alwyn and Benedict Rockwell vs. Elijah Burke and Randy Orton_

_United States Championship: Brock Lesnar vs. (c) Jeff Hardy_

_IWA World Heavyweight Championship: Triple H vs. (c) John Morrison_

_IWA Championship: John Cena vs. (c) Edge_

**Champions: (BLOCKBUSTER)**

**IWA World Heavyweight Champion: John Morrison**

**United States Champion: Jeff Hardy**

**International Tag Team Champions: Cryme Tyme**

_**Sorry for the long update. You know school, always finding time to disrupt free time. I guess I'll be able to update now since it's almost Christmas. R &R everyone.**_


	10. Xtreme Revelation Week 4 May

**IWA: International Wrestling Association**

**Chapter 10: Xtreme Revelation Week 4 May**

The opening pyro started the Monday night show of IWA.

"We are 6 nights away from Redemption here on Xtreme Revelation. Jim Ross here with Jerry "The King" Lawler at ringside." JR welcomed the fans at home. We have an explosive main event tonight and it involves the IWA Champion and his challenger."

"That's right JR. A six man tag team match will feature Edge and Cena picking their partners later tonight." Lawler explained before the first match of the night began

**Kane vs. The Miz**

The Miz was almost terrified to his boots by being in the same ring as Kane. He ducked a clothesline and hit a few punches to Kane's midsection. He tried to whip Kane to the corner but he used his brute strength to reverse it and throw Miz to the corner. Kane nailed him with a strong uppercut. Kane whips Miz to the corner and connects with a hard clothesline. He followed up with a sidewalk slam to the Faux-Hawked Superstar. He tried a pin but only got a 2 count. Kane tried to climb the turnbuckle but Miz stopped him with a hard right. He tried the Mizard of Oz but Kane pushed him away. The Big Red Machine flew and hit a diving clothesline. He readied Miz for the Chokeslam but Miz elbowed him and hit a falling neckbreaker. The Self-Proclaimed Chick Magnet then connected with the Reality Check and went for the pin but Kane kicked out at 2. He bounced off the ropes and connects with a legdrop bulldog and tried another pin but only got a 2 count. He once again tried the Reality Check but Kane dodged and kicked Miz's head off with a boot. The Miz got up and got planted by a Chokeslam. Kane pinned his opponent for the win.

"Here is your winner, Kane!" Lilian announced.

Kurt Angle was walking in the locker room to the ring.

_Gold Metal _by _Dale Oliver and Tha Trademarc_ played as the Olympic Gold Medalist made his way to the ring. He took a microphone on the steps and began to speak.

"To anybody here in Xtreme Revelation, I am issuing an Open Challenge for my Gold Medal at Redemption. If anybody wants to step up and try to beat me, then tell it straight to my face."

_I'm Comin' _played as MVP came out with a microphone in hand. He entered the ring and came face to face with The Olympic Hero.

"So let me get this straight, you're putting up your gold medal against anybody in that locker room and no strings attached. Probably you're tired of carrying that fake medal around so you go put it up for grabs." MVP claimed

"Fake? You want to see something fake? That bling around your neck seems faker than you wrestling skills. Are you going to accept my challenge or not?" Angle asked with a glare towards the Ballin' Superstar

"It's a deal. After Redemption, you'll be just one of those naysayers who just got proved that MVP is someone not to mess with." And with that MVP left the ring.

-COMMERCIAL-

**Rob Van Dam vs. Tazz**

The two former ECW superstars locked up at the center of the ring. Tazz used his strength to back up the lightning quick RVD to the corner. But Tazz missed a knee attack and RVD rolled him up that only got a 1 count. Tazz hits a vicious clothesline that almost turned RVD inside out. He whips RVD to the ropes and set up too early as RVD attempted a sunset flip but Tazz connected with a hard haymaker to his head. He whips him to the ropes and hits a sidewalk slam on RVD. He again tried a pin but RVD kicked out at 2. Tazz then picked up RVD and tried a suplex but he escaped and connected with a back suplex. After a strong kick to the face, RVD went for the Rolling Thunder Splash but Tazz put up his knees to counter RVD. Tazz then dropped RVD on his knees for a gutbuster. He then began focusing on his opponent's midsection with an abdominal stretch. The Human Suplex Machine grabbed the top rope for leverage while the ref wasn't looking but eventually caught. Tazz broke the hold and tried a T-Bone Suplex but RVD elbowed him and hit a falling powerslam. RVD immediately followed up with a split-legged moonsault. He tried a pin but Tazz merely kicked out at 2. Tazz got up and rested on the corner and RVD connected with a spinning cresent kick. Mr. Monday Night then attempted a running shoulder thrust but Tazz dodged and he stopped before hitting the corner. Tazz whipped RVD directly to the ref, knocking him out. RVD approached Tazz but was caught off guard with a low blow. Tazz locked in the Tazzmission and the ref gained consciousness as RVD began tapping.

"Here is your winner by submission, Tazz!" Lilian announced as the fans booed him for his route to victory.

The cameras then went to the back for an interview segment

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest of this time, Shawn Michaels." Todd Grisham introduced as the Showstopper came into view. "Shawn, you have a match against MVP tonight while Mr. Kennedy is facing MVP's opponent at Redemption Kurt Angle. Do you have anything to say to your adversary at this week's PPV?" he asked

"You know Todd, I expected Kennedy to hang my title shot by the window cause he knows that once I am named No. 1 Contender for his championship, only one move can hand me that gold. So Kennedy, at Redemption I challenge you to a match. Not for the Intercontinental Championship. If I beat you, I will have my championship opportunity the next night. Hey if you want to prove your ability, prove it against me." Michaels said as he left to prepare.

"Next is Team 3D going against Deuce N' Domino. And if they win they get a shot at the IWA Tag Team Titles."

-COMMERCIAL-

_Bomb Fall_ played as the tag team specialists came out with air horn loud cheers from the crowd in the arena.

_All About The Cool _was heard through the PA around the arena as Deuce N' Domino along with Cherry made their way to the ring in their 70's based car.

**IWA World Tag Team Championship Stipulation**

**Team 3D vs. Deuce N' Domino w/ Cherry**

Devon and Domino started the match as Ray and Deuce were in their respective corners. Domino missed a clothesline and Devon put a side headlock on him. Devon put on some pressure but Domino pushed him to the ropes and knocked him down with a shoulder block. Domino bounces off the ropes and Devon hit a clothesline. He then hits a delayed vertical suplex on Deuce's tag team counterpart and tagged in Ray. He then whipped him to the corner and hit a clothesline. He again went for another but Domino anticipated it and dodged it. Domino tagged in Deuce and delivered a double DDT to Ray. Deuce tried a pin but Ray escaped at 1 and a half. Deuce hit a Russian legsweep and was followed up with a legdrop. When Ray sat up, he gave him a swift kick to the back of the head on Ray. He then tried a pin but only got a 2 count. He then applied a sleeper hold on Ray to tire him out. Minutes later, Ray began to stir and hit an elbow to Deuce's ribs. He then hit a half nelson bulldog on Deuce that resulted to both of them knocked out. They crawled to their corners and successfully tagged with their partners. Devon entered the ring and took down Domino with a stiff punch. He hit a sidewalk slam on Deuce after whipping him to the corner. Domino took an inverted DDT from Devon as he and Ray whipped Deuce to the ropes and connected with a double flapjack. Ray took out Deuce when he clotheslined him out of the ring with him. Devon tried the Devon DDT but Domino reversed into a northern lights suplex. The pin ended on a count of 2 and Devon hit a full nelson slam. With the momentum shifting Cherry jumped on the apron. With that distraction, Team 3D tried the 3D but Deuce hit a low blow on Ray as Domino connected with a leg hook brainbuster. Deuce N' Domino tried the West Side Stomp but Devon hit a knee facebuster on Domino and took out Deuce with the Devon DDT. Ray nailed Domino with the Brother Slam as Devon made the cover and the 3 count.

"Here are your winners and will get an IWA World Tag Team Championship Match at Redemption, Brother Ray and Brother Devon, Team 3D!" Lilian announced as they celebrated their victory with a guaranteed title match at Redemption.

The cameras went to Eric Bischoff's office as he was going to make an announcement.

"Starting Redemption, I will not be going to be making the GM of Xtreme Revelation and BLOCKBUSTER." The fans erupted into cheers. "Now, now. Let's not get too hasty on getting rid of me. As for your new GM's, they will be announced on Friday for BLOCKBUSTER and next week for Xtreme Revelation. But for now I will be temporary GM because he is not here. Regarding Shawn Michaels and Mr. Kennedy's match, it was accepted by Kennedy. He added a stipulation that if Michaels loses, he can't touch him physically until he receives a title match for his championship." Bischoff explained and ended his announcement.

**Cody Rhodes vs. Gregory Helms**

Rhodes and Helms locked up in a grapple as Helms hit a knee to Rhodes' gut. He locks in a side headlock and takes Rhodes down to the mat. Helms took him down again with a side headlock takedown. He bounces off the ropes and Rhodes did a hiptoss to Helms and followed up with an armdrag. Rhodes focused on the arm of Helms with a keylock. Helms managed to grabs hold of the ropes and rolled to the outside of the ring. He did re-enter the ring once he said he was ready. They again locked up and Rhodes put a side headlock on Helms and he threw him to the ropes and Rhodes hit a clothesline. He hits another along with a back body drop. After connecting with bionic elbows, he tried a suplex but Helms raked his eyes and hits a single knee facebreaker. With Helms in control, he then tried a pin but Helms escaped at 2. He whips Rhodes to the ropes and hits a swinging backbreaker. He then tried to choke him with a cross arm submission. The fans were behind Rhodes as they rallied him on. Rhodes managed to get out of the submission maneuver and kicked Helms on the gut. The son of the son of a plumber then hit a snap scoop powerslam on Helms. He climbs the tope rope and connected with a diving crossbody. After that, he went for the pin but Helms kicked out. Helms got up and went for the Cody-DT (flowing snap DDT) but Helms escaped and instead attempted the Nightmare on Helms Street and Rhodes wiggled out of it and backed Helms up to the corner. Rhodes charged but Helms evaded and connected with a leg lariat. Helms almost hit the Shining Wizard as Rhodes rolled out of the way and wrapped him in a small package for the 3 count.,

"Here is your winner, Cody Rhodes" Helms was livid that he got beat by a small package and attacked his opponent. After one Shining Wizard, Umaga's theme hit the PA. Helms rolled out of the ring before he gets squashed by Umaga. The Samoan Bulldozer bulldozed Rhodes with a Samoan Drop and was followed by the deadly Samoan Spike. Umaga's attack towards Rhodes had unknown reasons but he is now a target by The Samoan Bulldozer like Ric Flair.

-COMMERCIAL-

**Non-Title Match**

**IWA Tag Team Champions London & Kendrick vs. Goldberg and Hardcore Holly**

London and Holly started the match and locked up at the center of the ring. Holly backed him to the corner and let a clean break go. They locked up again and London slipped to the back of Holly and locked a waist lock. He tried a roll-up but only got a 1 count. Holly knocked London with a back elbow after his opponent bounced off the ropes. Holly dragged London to their corner and tagged in Goldberg. He hit a double underhook suplex and tried a pin but only got a 2 count. Goldberg went for a full nelson slam but he escaped and pinned Goldberg with a bridge that only got a 2 count. He tried to go t his corner but Goldberg grabbed his boot and dragged him to their corner. Goldberg tags in Holly and they whip him to the ropes and connects with a double flapjack. Holly hits a cheap shot on Kendrick and while the ref was distracted with Kendrick they tried a double suplex but London countered into a double DDT on both of them. London finally reached Kendrick and tagged him in. Holly got up first and received a clothesline. He hit a forearm smash on Goldberg and he charged but Kendrick pulled down the rope and Goldberg threw himself out of the ring. Goldberg tried to get back in but he received a dropkick for the try. He hit a hurracanrana on Holly while London dove out of the ring to take out Goldberg but he dodged it. Goldberg entered the ring and tried the Spear on Kendrick but he dodged and instead hit Holly. Kendrick took out Goldberg with a hard dropkick to the back. He nailed Holly with the Sliced Bread #2 he tried a pin but Holly then kicked out. But London came in and hit a standing Shooting Star Press. Goldberg got in and got the Get Well Soon treatment after a superkick from London. Kendrick pinned Holly for the victory.

"Here are your winners, the IWA World Tag Team Champions, Paul London and Brian Kendrick!" London and Kendrick is now riding momentum towards their tag team title defense this Sunday.

Montel Vontavious Porter a.k.a. MVP is seen preparing in his locker room for his match against Shawn Michaels. And that match is next.

_Sexy Boy_ played as The Showstopper, Shawn Michaels, came out with hellacious cheers.

_I'm Comin'_ by _Slikk The Shocker _played and exited his custom tunnel and activated his pyro. The Franchise Playa has accepted the Angle Invitational for Angle's gold medal.

**Shawn Michaels vs. MVP**

MVP and Michaels locked up at the center of the ring. MVP managed to back Michaels to the corner but Michaels immediately turned the tables and chopped MVP's chest. He hit another and a "WOOOOO!!!!" was heard from the crowd, paying homage to Ric Flair. After hitting another he whips MVP to the ropes and hits a hiptoss. MVP got up and got a back elbow from The Icon and an armdrag. Michaels then did an armtwist on MVP as soon he got up and then into a hammerlock. But MVP took Michaels down with a side headlock takedown and Michaels retaliated with a chop. He whips MVP to the ropes and tried a clothesline but he ducked and the Ballin' Superstar hit a snap overhead belly to belly suplex. He tried a pin but HBK kicked out at 2. He whips Michaels to the corner and charged but HBK countered with a back elbow and dodged a clothesline to hit a back suplex. Michaels hit another clothesline but missed the other and MVP hit a sidewalk slam. He followed up with a kneedrop to the cranium of The Showstopper. He hit a football kick on Michaels twice on his back. As Michaels got up, he got a facebreaker knee smash. He whipped Michaels to the corner hard on his back and attempted the Player's Boot but HBK evaded it and turned it into a roll-up that only had a 2 count. MVP was able to connect with a DDT and hit the Ballin' Elbow on The Showstopper. He tried a pin and again had a 2 count. MVP took a page out of Michaels book as he locked in the Sharpshooter. With MVP focusing on his back, he then attempted to grab the ropes but failed at first. But the crowd rallied behind him and was able to get to the bottom rope. MVP hit the Player's Boot once Michaels got up by the corner. He tried the pin again but only got a 2 count. Seemingly frustrated, he tried the Playmaker but Michaels countered into an Enzuigiri. They got back to their feet and traded blows with each other and Michaels hit a flying forearm. After a kip up, he connected with an inverted atomic drop and a strong right. He scoop slammed MVP to the canvas and hit an elbow drop from the top rope. Michaels began to tune up the band and went for Sweet Chin Music but missed and MVP again attempted the Playmaker but he was whipped to the ropes by Michaels only to reverse it to a sunset flip. But MVP turned it to a pin and grabbed the ropes for leverage but the ref saw this and stopped the count. Michaels almost hit Sweet Chin Music but MVP ducked into a roll up with the thights for leverage and won.

"Here is your winner, Montel Vontavious Porter, MVP!" Lilian announced as the Franchise Playa rolled out of the ring for his victory.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Olympic Hero Kurt Angle." Todd Grisham introduced as the cameras went to the back. "Kurt, most people are wondering, why did you make an open challenge for your Gold Medal at Redemption?" Grisham asked and Angle answered.

"I put up this challenge because my gold medal is a world championship to me. My match at Redemption may put me in the contention for Edge's title but first I have to send a message to everyone here that I am _not_ a man to be messed with." And he made his way to the ring

_Gold Medal_ played as Kurt Angle activated his pyro on the stage. He entered the ring and waited for the Intercontinental Champion

_Turn Up the Trouble _blasted through the PA. He raised his title in the air as he walked the down the ramp. He gave the ref his belt and the match started.

**Non Title Match:**

**Intercontinental Champion Mr. Kennedy vs. Kurt Angle**

The two competitors locked up at the center and resulted with Kurt Angle backing up Kennedy to the corner. A clean break was made but Kennedy connected with a kick to the midsection. He threw Angle to the corner and started punching on him. The ref broke the assault by separating Kennedy from Angle. But Angle pounced on the Intercontinental Champion with a German Suplex. He then hit a few punches to Kennedy and tried the Ankle Lock but Kennedy kicked him away. Kennedy got up and tried to suplex Angle but got a European Uppercut for the attempt. He hits another which gets Kennedy tumbling to the corner. Angle then continuously connects with uppercuts and body shots until the ref told him to break the attack. The official then separated the two and Kennedy took advantage with a low dropkick. Kennedy then attacked the leg viciously with stomps and elbow drops. He dragged Angle towards and put his leg on the bottom rope and began to work on it. The ref told him to back up or he will be disqualified. He did but went back on it again. He whipped Angle to the ropes and hits a kick to the gut and tried a knee lift but Angle caught it and had a double leg takedown on Kennedy. He then tried a suplex on Kennedy but his injured leg can't take it and Kennedy then hits a snap DDT. He then tried a pin but only got a 2 count over the Olympic Hero. The Green Bay gladiator then Irish whipped Angle to the corner and charged but Angle put up an elbow to Kennedy's face. He tried to grab hold of Kennedy but failed after a knee lift. Angle was now in a seating position in the corner and Kennedy then connected with a facewash. He drags Angle away from the ropes and tried a pin but Angle got a shoulder up at 2. He then tried again but again had a 2 count. Kennedy was getting frustrated then hit a sidewalk slam backbreaker on Angle. He went back to the injured leg with a half boston crab. A minute later, Angle then fought back and reached the ropes. Kennedy was forced to break the hold and he did. He tried to apply it again but Angle then kicked him away. He then hits a clothesline on Kennedy and followed up with a belly to belly suplex. He then ducked under a clothesline and hits a German Suplex but didn't let go and continued until he connected with 3 straight German Suplexes. He then puts his straps down, telling them that the end is near. He stalked Kennedy and attempted the Angle Slam but Kennedy reversed into a back suplex. Angle was well positioned and he went to the top rope. But Angle was faking it when he immediately climbed the corner and hit a super belly to belly suplex. He then crawled for the pin but only got a 2 count. He then delivered the Angle Slam and locked in the Ankle Lock. Then MVP came out, charging to the ring and shouted to Angle at the apron. He then took out MVP with a hard right. He then faced Kennedy and the Loudmouth from Wisc. Then hit the Mic Check (Reverse STO) on the Wrestling Machine. The Intercontinental Champion then pinned him.

"The winner of the match, The Intercontinental Champion, Mr. Kennedy." Lilian Garcia announced. After that, Shawn Michaels came out and charged to the ring. The two opponents at Redemption duked it out and Michaels got whipped to the ropes and Kennedy hit a clothesline. He then picked up HBK on his shoulders for the Green Bay Plunge but Michaels escaped and instead connected with Sweet Chin Music. HBK's music was played as he was standing over his opponent this Sunday. MVP got in the ring but received a dose of Sweet Chin Music also. After these series of events the commercial break commenced.

-COMMERCIAL-

_Break The Walls_ played as Chris Jericho went down to the ring for his match after the break.

Trevor Murdoch went out with his tag team partner Lance Cade to their music.

**Chris Jericho vs. Trevor Murdoch w/ Lance Cade**

Jericho and Murdoch tangled at the center of the ring with Jericho having the upper hand of backing him up to the corner. He then hits a chop on the chest of Murdoch. He hits another and whips him to the other corner and followed up with a clothesline. Cade now sensed his partner in trouble, climbed the apron and distracted Jericho. He jumped off the apron as soon Jericho got close and got the ref's attention. Murdoch tried a roll up but the ref stopped the count because he saw Murdoch grabbing the tights. Murdoch complained for a short while and kicked Jericho in the face. He hits a elbow drop and applies a side headlock. Jericho quickly countered into a back suplex. Murdoch immediately got up and Jericho hit the Breakdown (falling sleeper slam) on him. Murdoch charged towards Jericho but he got a drop toe hold to the second rope. He then bounces off the ropes and lands a body guillotine on Murdoch. He then tried a pin but only got a 2 count. The Savior then tried a clothesline but Murdoch ducked and connected with a reverse STO. He then began to throw punches at Jericho and the ref told him to break the assault. He did and hit a suplex on Jericho then tried a pin but only got a 2 count. He then stalked Jericho and hit a Snap DDT. He climbed the top rope and waited for Jericho to get back on his feet. He did and dived but Jericho saw this and hit a dropkick. Jericho capitalized and hit a one hand bulldog on Murdoch. Cade tried to interfere again but got a springboard dropkick from The Ayatolla of Rock N' Rolla. Jericho landed the Lionsault and tried a pin but only got a 2 count. Jericho went to the top rope and hit a diving forearm strike to the back of Murdoch's head. Jericho did his signature stance and leveled Murdoch with the Codebreaker. 3 seconds later, he comes out victorious.

"Here is your winner, Chris Jericho!" Lilian announced as Jericho had his hand raised.

"Please welcome my next guest, Randy Orton." Todd Grisham introduced his guest as the cameras went to the back. "Randy, you have a match next against CM Punk and regarding your match at Redemption, will you send a strong message against to your opponents?" he asked

"You know Todd, just think of Alwyn or Benedict Rockwell as CM Punk. After I'm done with him, I'll do what I do with people like them. I'll punt them in the head. And when I'm done, I'll be sending a strong message to the locker room, telling them that Randy Orton is not a man to be messed with, newcomer or legend status." Orton replied with evil intent in his thoughts and left for his match.

_This Fire Burns_ played as the Straight Edge Superstar came out to his theme. _Burn In My Light _played and Randy Orton did his signature pose on the stage. He entered the ring and the match started

**CM Punk vs. Randy Orton**

They locked up at the center of the ring and Orton backed up Punk to the corner. He hits a cheap shot on him and continues until the ref had to physically break it up. Orton hits a right on CM Punk and connects with a European Uppercut. Orton then whips Punk to the ropes and sets up early then got a kick from Punk. He then bounces off the ropes but Orton connected with a dropkick. He tried a pin but only got a 2 count. He applies a rear naked choke and used his legs to apply pressure on Punk's body. The Straight Edge Superstar managed to break away the legs apart from him and then elbowed Orton's gut. He then hit a back suplex to counter the submission. Punk hits a clothesline on Orton and hits the Inertia DDT. He tried a pin but only got a 2 count. He then connected with a double underhook backbreaker and after that he whips the Legend Killer to the ropes. Punk leveled him with a shining wizard to Orton and tried to follow up with a bulldog but Orton countered into a backbreaker. He waited until Punk came to his feet and tried a RKO but Punk reversed and attempted the GTS. Orton managed to get away but Punk managed to hit a roundhouse kick. Orton was left dazed and Punk had the Anaconda Vise locked in. Orton got to the ropes before he almost tapped and Punk went to the apron. He tried a springboard clothesline but Orton, out of nowhere, hits the RKO. The Legend Killer had Punk covered for the three.

"Here is your winner, Randy Orton!" Lilian announced after the match but, to Orton, the match isn't finished yet. Punk was still recovering from that RKO and Orton backed up to the corner. He had that same devilish grin on his face as he attempted to punt Punk's head off his shoulders but before he can, his opponent this Sunday, Benedict Rockwell, came down to the ring and stopped his assault with punches. Rockwell then hits a clothesline on Orton and followed up with a Float Over DDT. He tried for the Turning Point but Orton rolled outside of the ring to escape the move. Rockwell challenged him to enter the ring again but Orton retreated to the crowd. Rockwell gave chase to Orton from the audience to the back.

-COMMERCIAL-

_Everyday Combat _by _Lostprophets_ played as Alwyn came out. He had a slightly worried expression as he saw what has happened earlier. He entered the ring and waited for his opponent.

Lance Cade came out without his partner, who lost his match earlier to Chris Jericho, and he was in a bad mood.

**Alwyn vs. Lance Cade**

Alwyn immediately locked in a side headlock. Cade throws him to the ropes and knocks him down with a clothesline. Cade then whips Alwyn to the corner and charged but missed as Alwyn dodged and attempted a roll up that only got a 2 count. Cade hit a kick to the gut and a knee lift. He tried to follow up with a suplex but Alwyn reversed into his own. He then hits a Enzuigiri on Cade and a running powerslam. Alwyn tried to connect with the Zero Degrees but Cade escaped with a rake of the eyes. He then hits a DDT on Alwyn and tried a pin but only got a 2 count. Alwyn recovered and charged as Cade tried a spinebuster but Alwyn countered into a DDT in mid-air. He hits a legdrop from the second rope onto Cade. He then applies the Double Underhook DDT and Submission and Cade taps out shortly after.

"Here is your winner by submission, Alwyn!" Lilian announced. But Alwyn didn't celebrate his win for he went to the back to see the chase of Orton and Rockwell.

Backstage, Benedict Rockwell was searching every turn and corner of the locker room. He came upon the parking lot during his search for the Legend Killer. Then, someone attacked from behind with a steel chair. It was Randy Orton. He proceeded to pound Rockwell numerous times on the back. He set up the chair on its legs and had Rockwell in a three-quarter headlock and then he hit the RKO on the chair, breaking the seat with Rockwell's head. He then stood over him and went back to the locker room. EMT's, referee's came in to see if he is okay, even Alwyn came in to see his brother's condition. He is later carried on a stretcher and loaded into an ambulance to a near-by medical facility.

"That was some sick and disgusting acts from Randy Orton. He'll do whatever it takes to win, physical, emotional or psychological." JR managed to say after the assault.

"Don't worry JR. He'll get what's coming to him this Sunday." Lawler said "Our main event is next with John Cena and Edge picking their partners for their tag team match."

_Mettalingus_ played as the IWA Champion, Edge, came out to the main event match. He grabbed a microphone at ringside

"As IWA Champion, I get to pick first. So without further ado, my partner is The Great Khali"

_dan.gr _played as the 400 pound Punjabi Giant came out. He entered the ring via the top rope and raised his hands in future victory.

"So John, you have a huge disadvantage. And when I say huge, I mean it. Who are you gonna pick?"

_My Time Is Now_ played as John Cena came out with a microphone in his hands.

"Gee Edge, I saw more disadvantages when you had that live sex celebration. Bed disadvantages by the way." Edge's facial expression told everyone that he was pissed "Anyway, _you _are the disadvantaged one because I pick as my partner is Bobby Lashley!"

_Hell Will Be Callin' Your Name_ by_ Mercyfall _blasted through the sound system as The Dominator came out. He came in the ring and the match came underway.

**John Cena and Bobby Lashley vs. IWA Champion Edge and The Great Khali**

Lashley and Edge started the match with a elbow tie-up at the center of the ring. Edge managed to back up Lashley to the corner but he turned the tables as Lashley put Edge to the corner. He tried a clean break but Edge managed to hit Lashley with a forearm. He hits a few punches and whips Lashley to the ropes but he gets knocked down with a shoulder block. He bounces off the ropes and Edge hits a hiptoss. He bounces off the ropes but Lashley hits a powerslam on Edge. He tried a pin on the IWA Champion but he kicked out at 2. Edge then hits a back elbow by the corner as Lashley charged. Edge hit a knee on Lashley's gut and drove him to the steel post at the corner. He also hit a dropkick on Lashley's back upon standing. He then tagged in The Great Khali as soon he stood up. Khali tried approaching Lashley but the Real Deal hit a couple of punches to the Punjabi Giant. He tried to Irish Whip him but Khali reversed into a whip of his own to the ropes. Lashley ducks under a clothesline but gets hit by a spin kick. He tried a legdrop but Lashley evaded and tagged in Cena. Cena hits a few rights to the face of Khali and followed up with a dropkick to his chest. Cena drops an elbow to the humongous chest of Khali a few times and tried a pin but Khali powered out at 1. Cena tried to grab Khali but a kick on the head made him fall like a sack of tomatoes. He then tagged in Edge after dragging Cena to their corner. Edge began stomping on Cena like he was making a mud pie. The official broke up the assault and Khali hit a brain chop on Cena. Edge tried to capitalize but Cena kicked out at 2. Edge whipped Cena to the corner and charged but Cena threw him over the top rope. The Rated R Superstar landed on the apron on his feet and hanged Cena's head on the top rope. Edge then climbed the top rope and landed on Cena with a diving crossbody but The Chain Gang Soldier reversed the pin to his own but it only got a 2 count. Cena whips him to the corner and Edge bounces back as Cena hits a kick to the gut and a fisherman's suplex. He tried a pin but only got a 2 count. Cena Irish Whips Edge to the ropes but he manages to stop. Cena then charges but The Rated R Superstar hangs Cena on the top rope with a flapjack. He continues to choke Cena using the ropes and stopped at the count of 4. He tags in Khali and the giant scoop slammed him to the mat. He then kicks the head of Cena a few times and did a cover using his boot but only got a 2 count. Cena tried to tag to Lashley but was dragged away by the giant. He picks up Cena and hits a headbutt. He hits another again that knocks Cena to the mat. He whips Cena to the ropes and missed a clothesline; he attempted to FU Khali but was too heavy. He hits a brain chop for The Doctor of Thuganomics' attempt. He tried a pin but Lashley broke the count at 2. Khali tagged in Edge and they double teamed Cena. They whipped him to the ropes and almost hit a double clothesline but Cena evades and hits a kick on Edge followed up with a clothesline. He kicks Khali and downs him with a DDT. But that wasn't enough as he connected with the Throwback. He tried to tag in his partner but Edge stopped him by grabbing his foot, but still Cena managed to tag in Lashley. The red hot Lashley cleaned house as he hits clotheslines on Edge. He then hits a belly to belly suplex on The Ultimate Opportunist. It was followed up with a delayed vertical suplex using only one hand. Khali popped up on the apron but was downed with a forearm. He whips Edge to the ropes and missed a clothesline and Edge hits a spinning wheel kick. He tried a pin but Cena broke it up. Khali came in and tried to boot Cena but hit Edge instead. After the miscalculations, Lashley hits the Spear on The Punjabi Nightmare. Cena levels Edge with the FU and followed up with a Spear from The Dominator. A 3 count from the referee's hand and it was over.

"Here is your winner, John Cena and Bobby Lashley!" Lilian announced and the fans erupted. The ref raised the pair's hands in victory while Cena had his eyes on Edge's gold. He raised it before Edge's unconscious body and lays it down beside him, ending the show.

_Redemption Card:_

_Alwyn and Benedict Rockwell vs. Randy Orton and Elijah Burke_

_Non Title Match: Shawn Michaels vs. Mr. Kennedy (If Michaels wins, he gets a title shot against Kennedy)_

_Angle Invitational (No Time Limit): Kurt Angle vs. MVP_

_IWA World Tag Team Championships: Team 3D vs. (c) Paul London and Brian Kendrick_

_United States Championship: Brock Lesnar vs. (c) Jeff Hardy_

_IWA World Heavyweight Championship: Triple H vs. (c) John Morrison_

_IWA Championship: John Cena vs. Edge_

**Champions: (Xtreme Revelation)**

**IWA Champion: Edge**

**Intercontinental Champion: Mr. Kennedy**

**IWA World Tag Team Champions: Paul London and Brian Kendrick**

_**That's it for another edition of Xtreme Revelation with Redemption 6 days away. I'll make sure I can update within my free days, which are coming up on our Foundation Day. R&R everyone.**_


	11. BLOCKBUSTER Week 4 May

**IWA: International Wrestling Association**

**Chapter 11: BLOCKBUSTER Week 4 May**

The opening pyro began the night of BLOCKBUSTER and the crowd's cheers after the pyro show.

"Welcome to the last BLOCKBUSTER before Redemption and our main event is hotter than ever." Joey Styles said.

"After the attack of our IWA World Heavyweight Champion on the 16 time World Champion, Ric Flair is going to garner some revenge when he takes on John Morrison in a submission match." Michael Cole said

"Yeah. Triple H is gonna be in the Naitch's corner in that match. Maybe to put more pressure on the champion."

"Plus, Jeff Hardy confronts Matt Striker while Big Daddy V is in a handicap match against Cryme Tyme."

"Also, a member of the famous Hart family will be debuting. The nephew of Bret Hart and the British Bulldog and the grandson of Stu Hart, Teddy Hart.

**Jimmy Wang Yang vs. Monty Brown**

Brown and Yang locked up but Brown used his size to push the lighter Yang. They again locked up and Yang managed to get a side headlock on Brown but he was thrown to the ropes and downed with a shoulder block. Brown bounces off the ropes and hits another shoulder block. He again bounces off the ropes and Yang hits a drop toe hold then followed up with armdrags. Yang twists Brown's arm and then hits a kick on the shoulder. He twists it again and then tried a inside cradle but Brown kicks out at 2. Yang kicks Brown at the midsection and hits a swinging neckbreaker. He follows up with a moonsault splash on Brown and tried a pin again but Brown overpowers him at 2. He then tried to whip Brown to the corner but he got whipped to the corner by him. Brown hit a clothesline on Yang and a knee strike when Yang was seating at the base of the corner. He dragged him at the center of the ring and tried a pinbut only got a 2 count. He applies the Cobra Clutch after reversing a clothesline at the center of the ring. Yang managed to escape but he got whipped to the ropes and Brown connected with a flapjack spinebuster. He tried another pin but Yang kicked out again. Brown managed to keep his cool after hitting the Circle of Life (one armed swinging neckbreaker). He then picked up Yang and tried the Pounce but Yang stopped at the ropes. Brown charged at him but Yang lowered the ropes and sent him to the floor. Yang climbed the turnbuckle and hit a flying crossbody at Brown after he got up on his feet. Yang got in the ring to break the ref's count. He rolled out of the ring to roll in Brown. Yang tried a pin but Brown kicked out at 2. Yang bounced off the ropes and Brown hit a tilt-a-whril backbreaker. He went for the Alpha Bomb but Yang countered into a headscissor takedown. Yang hits a jumping spinning leg lariat on Brown and a sweep on Brown's feet. He whips Brown to the corner and hits a spinning wheel kick on him. Brown charged at Yang but he got a boot for it. Yang quickly climbed the turnbuckle and almost hit a Moonsault on Brown but his opponent evaded it. Brown proceeded to hit the Pounce and pinned Yang for the win.

"Here is your winner, Monty Brown!" Roberts announced after the hellacious match.

The cameras went to the back and saw Josh Matthews for an interview segment.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guest of this time, Elijah Burke." He introduced his guest a he came into view of the camera.

"Elijah, last Monday night on Xtreme Revelation, you're partner at this Sunday's pay-per-view just sent Benedict Rockwell to a hospital. Any comments about this?" Josh asked

"Of course. To me, its just good news that one of our opponents is out of commission so its no problem beating the pulp out of Alwyn this Sunday. It will only take a miracle if he comes here tonight and or Sunday." Burke replied and went off for his match

_Man in a Box _played as Tommy Dreamer went out for the next match against Carlito.

Carlito went out to his theme and entered the ring.

**Tommy Dreamer vs. Carlito**

The two got in an elbow tie up and Dreamer backing up Carlito to the corner. Dreamer then hits a punch after Carlito missed it. Carlito put Dreamer on the corner and hits a chop. He hits another and whips Dreamer to the other corner and he bounces back but Dreamer hit a clothesline. He hits another and dropped him with a scoop slam. He tried a pin but kicks out at 2. Carlito was locked in a side headlock and was taken down but Dreamer. Carlito took some momentum as he hits an armdrag. He then focused on it after a few arm twists and a keylock. Dreamer managed to escape the hold and whipped Carlito to the corner. He charged and Carlito dodged just in time with Dreamer hitting the steel ring post instead. Carlito rolled him up with the support of the middle rope but Dreamer kicked out at 2. Carlito then applies an armbar on Dreamer to weaken his arm. Dreamer tried to escape but Carlito connected with a Lifting Reverse STO. He tried a pin but he kicked out at 2. He applies the armbar again on Dreamer as he tried to reach for the ropes. Carlito dragged Dreamer again to the center of the ring but didn't apply the armbar and instead tried to drop a knee on Dreamer's injured arm but the ECW Original dodged it. Dreamer hit a couple of rights and lefts as Carlito got up. He bounces off the ropes and dodges a clothesline and kicks Carlito on the midsection then follows up with a neckbreaker slam. He puts Carlito in a unwanted position on the turnbuckle and followed up with a low dropkick on his head. He tried the Dreamer DDT but Carlito countered into a DDT. He then hits a hurricanrana on Dreamer and followed up with a knee lift and clothesline combo. He whipped Dreamer to the ropes but he reversed and got whipped but he ducked under a clothesline and Carlito hits a springboard back elbow. He then whipped Dreamer but again reversed but he got a boot to his face. Carlito climbed the top rope and executed a backflip over Dreamer. He attempted to hit the Backstabber but Dreamer hold on to the ropes. Dreamer picked up Carlito and tried the Dreamer Driver but the Caribbean Bad Apple escaped and almost hit an outward cutter but Dreamer finished the match with the Dreamer DDT and the pinfall.

"Here is your winner, Tommy Dreamer." Roberts announced as the ref raised the victor's hand and the show went to a commercial break.

-COMMERCIAL-

The World's Greatest Tag Team came out to their theme for their match against AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels

The Phenomenal One and the Fallen Angel came out to Daniels' theme and faced the athletic tandem of Benjamin and Haas.

**AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels vs. The World's Greatest Tag Team**

Styles and Haas began the match and they locked up at the center of the ring. Haas managed to get a side headlock on Styles. Styles then threw Haas to the ropes and he knocks down Haas to the mat. He then bounces off the ropes and hits a shoulder block again on Haas. He runs to the ropes and Haas dodges him with a leapfrog but got hiptossed. Styles hit a snapmare and dropkick on the back of Haas' head. He tried a pin but only got a 1 count. He then drags Haas to their corner in a side headlock. After tagging with Daniels, they hit a double hiptoss after whipping Haas to the ropes. Daniels then hits a sidewalk slam on Haas and tried a pin but only got a 2 count. He tried to kick Haas but he countered it and hit a neckbreaker. He then tags in Benjamin and they hit a double clothesline. But Daniels countered a suplex attempt into his own. He whips Benjamin to the ropes and tried a back body drop but Benjamin athletically countered it into a Jumping DDT in midair. He tried a pin but only got a 2 count. He whips Daniels to the ropes but he stopped at the ropes, Haas then hits a kick on his back and Benjamin hitting a superkick to throw out Daniels of the ring. While Benjamin had the ref distracted, Haas slammed Daniels' head to the security wall. Styles tried to assist his partner but the referee stopped him and told him to wait in his corner. Haas rolled in Daniels as the ref began to do the count. Benjamin tried to cover but only got a 2 count. Benjamin then applied a sleeper hold in a seated position on Daniels. The ref checked if Daniels is still conscious and raised his hand. It dropped once and again on the second time but on the third time it stopped. Benjamin hammered Daniels' chest with forearms and the ref ordered him to stop or he will be DQ'd. Benjamin eventually stopped and tagged in Haas and they set up Daniels for a powerbomb and Benjamin climbed the turnbuckle. Daniels mounted a few punches on Haas' head and dodged a lariat and simultaneously turned the powerbomb into a victory roll. Haas kicked out at 2 and Daniels tried to get to his corner. Haas got hold of his boot but Daniels hit an enzuigiri. Daniels managed to tag in Styles and he went wild. He took out Haas and Benjamin with clothesline. He connects with a backbreaker and followed up with a gutbuster with the combo known as the Spine Breaker. He hits Haas with a Styles Suplex Special and a kip up frankensteiner to Benjamin. He charged for Haas at the corner but got almost thrown out of the ring instead he landed on the apron. Daniels delivered the Last Rites on Haas and Styles followed up with a Superman Splash. He tried a pin but Benjamin broke the count at 2. He avoided the Last Rites and leveled Daniels with a roundhouse kick. Styles got in and hit a springboard forearm strike to Benjamin. Daniels recovered from the kick and hit a kick to the midsection of Benjamin and tried the Angel's Wings but got turned into a back drop. Benjamin hit his finisher, a leaping spike reverse STO on Styles. He put Haas above him and tried a pin but it was Daniels' turn to break the count. Daniels fought off Haas and Benjamin bought was overpowered. They hit the Leapfrog Stungun on Daniels and delivered their superkick/German Suplex combo on Styles for the win.

"Here are your winner, Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin, The World's Greatest Tag Team" Roberts announced as the two rolled out of the ring after their win.

"Up next, the debut of Matt Sydal against the Paragon of Virtue Elijah Burke"

Surprisingly, _Everyday Combat _by _Lostprophets _played asAlwyn came out He sat by ringside in front of the announce table and waited for the match.

Matt Sydal came out to his theme and entered the ring. _Don't Waste My Time _blasted through the sound system and Elijah Burke appeared. He walked down the ring and Alwyn stood up from his seat. The Silver-Tongued Pugilist entered the ring and had a little staredown with Alwyn before the match.

**Matt Sydal vs. Elijah Burke**

The two went in a collar-elbow tie up at the center of the ring and Sydal got backed up to the ropes and he used the ropes to back up Burke to the corner. He dodged a punch from and hit a chop on Burke's chest. He hits another and another and whipped him to the ropes and hits a clothesline. He then takes down Burke with a side headlock takedown but Burke escaped it then Sydal does it again. He then whips Burke to the ropes and missed a clothesline but delivered a hurricanrana. He tried a pin but only got a 2 count. Burke got out of the ring but was on the wrong place as Alwyn rolled Burke back in the ring, without being unseen by the ref. He climbed the ropes and flew then connected wit a diving leg lariat. Sydal bounced off the second rope but Burke stopped his momentum with a dropkick. He hits a chop on Sydal and then a suplex also followed up with a back suplex. He tried a pin but Sydal put a shoulder up at 2. He whips Sydal to the corner and connected with a Stinger Splash on him. He then hit a German Suplex with Sydal's head hitting the top turnbuckle. He dragged him away from the ropes and yelled towards Alwyn. After some trash talk, he attempted a pin but Sydal made it into a small package. Burke kicked out at 2 and connected with a STO after Sydal missed a clothesline. The Guiding Light made an attempt of the Elijah Experience but Sydal reversed it into a Russian Legsweep. He then delivered the Here It Is Driver on Burke. Sydal climbed the tutnbuckle and almost connected with a Shooting Sydal Press but Burke rolled out of the way. Sydal was put by the corner and Burke charged for the Elijah Express and hit it. He made the pin for the win

"Here is your winner, Elijah Burke!" Roberts announced and Alwyn went in the ring but Burke got out of it and went up towards the ramp, facing Alwyn. But at the stage, a figure came out. The lights pointed at him and it was Benedict Rockwell. When Burke faced him, he got himself a swift Turning Point. Alwyn and Benedict grinned and the fans cheered and the show went to a commercial break.

-COMMERCIAL-

"We are being joined here backstage by Alwyn and Benedict Rockwell." Josh said as the show went back on. "Benedict, last Monday night you were knocked unconscious by Randy Orton after a-"

"We already know that Josh, and you know what that's why I came here." Rockwell interrupted "I risked what the doctors said to me and stay away from the ring. But that means Alwyn here would obviously lose in a handicap situation. So I came back, still suffering some head problems. So I have a message for Orton. You are stuck between us and a hard place with Burke. So I suggest you plan what's gonna happen this Sunday cause I'm coming for you." He said with a little anger in his voice and left along with Alwyn.

The Shaman of Sexy came out to his music with a microphone in his hands. He entered the ring and the booing began.

"Last week, I had a Xtreme Rules match with Tommy Dreamer. Triple H thought it would be funny to go in my match and ruin the decimation of Tommy Dreamer. Triple H, you will regret your decision to face me this Sunday. I will retain my IWA World Heavyweight Championship and you can't -"

He was interrupted by_ The Game_ by _Motorhead_, Triple H's theme. He also had a mic in his hands as he came out.

"Hey Morrison, you can complain all day about last week and about retaining your title, how about you prove you can beat me." Triple H challenged him. "Or how about I come there in the ring and check your Pedigree?" With that Triple H charged towards the ring.

They threw punches at each other and Morrison evaded one then tried a kick but Triple H countered and threw it away. Morrison used Triple H's throw to hit an overhead Capoeira Kick. He attempted to the do the Corkscrew Neckbreaker but Triple H reversed it into a Pedigree attempt. Morrison also countered this and tried an enzuigiri but Triple H ducked and clipped Morrison's knee. Morrison got up and Triple H connected with his signature spinebuster. The fans were cheering wildly as he went for the Pedigree but Morrison connected with a swift low blow. He then began to pummel Triple H and the two began to clobber each other until the officials broke it up.

_The Take Over, The Break's Over_ by _Fall Out Boy _played as a man in a suit came out with a microphone in his hands

"The two of you, enough! I better have insurance for tonight cause if you two end up incapacitated by the end of the night." The man said. "I am BLOCKBUSTER's new GM, Jayden Smith. I'm new in this gig I have an idea already. Tonight instead of a one on one match with Ric Flair, John Morrison will be facing Flair _and_ Triple H in a Handicap Submission Match." Smith declared and the fans cheered for his decision.

"Before the match happens later on tonight, I don't want either the two of you to physically touch each other. If Morrison disobeys this rule, he will be striped of his championship." The fans even cheered louder. "If Triple H disobeys this rule however, he will be stripped of his No.1 Contender status and I will be forced to give it to someone else. So with that gentleman I suggest you prepare while the night continues." He said and the officials escorted the two out of the ring then he exited the ring.

**-**COMMERCIAL-

Kevin Thorn came out with his new attire and entered the ring.

Familiar bell gongs were heard and the Undertaker came out to his entrance.

**Undertaker vs. Kevin Thorn**

Thorn tried to take advantage by connecting with ferocious punches to Undertaker. But this tactic only angered The Phenom more. Taker then threw Thorn to the corner and then threw punches to Thorn's body and face. He then whipped Thorn to the other corner and hit a turnbuckle clothesline. He backs up and hits another clothesline. Taker then picked him up and threw his head to the turnbuckle for the Snake Eyes. Taker bounces off the ropes and leveled Thorn with a big boot. He signaled for the Chokeslam but Thorn rolled out of the ring and Taker followed. Thorn raked the eyes of the Deadman and slammed his head to the apron. He then rolled in Taker inside the ring and hits a huge legdrop. He tried to pin him but only got a 1 count. He whips Taker to the ropes but set up early and Taker managed to kick him. Taker managed to ready for the Chokeslam but Thorn kneed him in the gut and connects with a backbreaker drop. Taker managed to get up to his feet by the turnbuckle and Thorn got up on the second rope to mug Taker. But The Demon of Death Valley got enough strength and lifted Thorn into a Last Ride. Taker told everyone in the arena that the end is near and after Thorn got up he went for the Tombstone Piledriver but suddenly JBL sneak attacked him with a stiff clothesline on the back of his head. The ref rang the bell and Taker won by DQ.

"Here is your winner by disqualification, The Undertaker!" Roberts announced but the attack was still on. JBL stomped on Taker and dropped elbows on him until he was unconscious. He thought the job was done but Taker sat up. JBL noticed this and hit a boot on his face. The fans booed him loudly because of interfering in the match. The Texas Tycoon took a microphone and began to address everyone.

"Hey Taker, stay down! I just arranged a match between us at Redemption. That is for Chokeslamming me last week. Now what do you say about that?" JBL flapped his gums and Taker grabbed JBL's throat, surprising the millionaire. He got up into his feet and attempted the Tombstone Piledriver but JBL escaped and connected with a vicious Clothesline from Hell. He stood over the fallen Deadman while the fans again booed him.

The cameras went back to the locker room with Matt Hardy preparing for the next match against Jamie Noble.

Jamie Noble came out alone tonight as he entered the ring.

Booyaka 619 played and Rey Mysterio went out with the fans loud cheering.

**Rey Mysterio vs. Jamie Noble**

They locked up into the center of the ring with Matt getting the upper hand. He took down Noble with a side headlock takeover that had a 1 count. Jamie suddenly tried to apply his deadly Dragon Sleeper but Mysterio escaped and forced him to the corner. He then slammed his shoulder to his gut forcefully 2 times and whipped him to the ropes and hit a hiptoss. Noble got up and nailed an armdrag but Mysterio also hits one. Noble then worked Mysterio's arm with an armbar but he counters into a wristlock. Mysterio took him down with a Russian Legsweep and went for a quick pin but only got a 1 count. Noble hit a German suplex after ducking a clothesline. He then went to work on Mysterio's torso with numerous stomps and 2 knees on it. After that he applied the camel clutch on the Biggest Little Man of sports entertainment. Mysterio then snapmared Noble to escape the hold minutes later with the fans by his side. They both got up and Noble missed a clothesline then Mysterio springboarded with a flying crossbody from the second rope. He then lands a quick legdrop on Noble and he whips to the ropes after he got up and Noble tried a sunset flip but Mysterio rolled out of it and hit a dropkick to the face. He tried a pin but only got a 2 count. Mysterio then attempted a springboard moonsault but Noble caught him on his shoulders then Mysterio connected with a tornado DDT after Noble tried to throw him away. Mysterio climbed the ropes and flew for a Frog Splash but instead Noble put up his knees to counter the move. He attempted the Fireman's carry Double Knee gutbuster but Mysterio escaped and dropkicked him, making Noble to be positioned on the second rope. The Ultimate Underdog bounces off the ropes and leveled Noble with the 619. He then followed up with the Droppin' The Dime. He then hooked Noble's unconscious leg and pinned him.

"Here is your winner, Rey Mysterio!" Roberts announced after the match.

The cameras backstage revealed the new GM's office, Jayden Smith with the RoA of IWA Eric Bischoff.

"That was a heck of a decision you made earlier. I could've done it better myself." Bischoff praised the new GM

"Thanks Mr. Bischoff. I do it for the people that make sports entertainment popular, the fans." Smith said

"Who cares about the fans Smith? They only drag people down to the lowest point of their careers." The fans inside the arena booed Bischoff. "Congratulations, you are now permanently the GM of this brand. Work with your best effort." Bischoff then left the new GM's office.

Jeff Hardy was seen walking backstage towards the entrance stage and Matt Striker, with his cohort Big Daddy V in tow, in a split screen.

Jeff Hardy's theme played and the United States Champion came out.

Matt Striker's entrance played and went out with the 500 pound Mastodon, Big Daddy V.

**Non Title Match:**

**Jeff Hardy vs. Matt Striker w/ Big Daddy V**

Jeff managed to force Striker to the corner but he gets a knee during the commotion. Striker pounds the back of Jeff and then whips him to the ropes then Jeff slid behind him for a roll up that got a 1 count. Jeff caught Striker with 2 armdrags and worked on it. When Striker got up, Jeff twisted his arm and then into a hammerlock. But Striker reversed this with a hammerlock of his own and followed up with a back suplex. He then applies a front face lock on Jeff then hits some knees on the US Champion's head. He put up Jeff and then scoop slammed him to the canvas. He tried a pin but got a 1 count. He then picked up Jeff and lands a neckbreaker and DDT combination. He again tried a pin but Jeff kicks put at 2. Striker then applies the Happy Monkey Submission on the Rainbow-Haired Warrior. Jeff tried to get to the ropes but Striker pulled him to the center of the ring, stomped on him a couple of times then reapplied the Submission. With the crowd on his side, Jeff fought back with elbows to the ribs of the Educator but Striker pulled Jeff's hair down to the canvas, along with Jeff. Striker looked for the Golden Rule but Jeff reversed into a snapmare. He then hit a sitout jawbreaker on Striker followed up with a clothesline. He then connected with a double legdrop to the midsection of the former teacher and tried a pin but he kicked out at 2. He tried a suplex but Striker reversed into a reverse DDT. He attempted again the Golden Rule but Jeff countered into a Twist of Fate. The Legend Thriller climbed the top rope and hit a picture perfect Swanton Bomb. 3 seconds later, the United States Champion picked up the win.

"Here is your winner, the United States Champion, Jeff Hardy!" Roberts announced. Big Daddy V came in and attacked Jeff from behind. Big V then Gorilla Press Slammed Jeff to the canvas and Striker followed up with the Golden Rule.

_Bringin Da Hood to U _played the International Tag Team Champions came out to help Hardy. They pounded on Big V but didn't affect him so they tried a double clothesline but didn't work either. So they decided they would hit harder so they tried another clothesline but Big V clotheslined them first. A referee came out from the locker room and said the match would start.

**Cryme Tyme vs Big Daddy V/ Matt Striker**

JTG got up first and dodged a clothesline and tried to bring down Big V with a low dropkick. Big V was on one knee and JTG connected with a running bulldog. He tried a pin but V powered out before the count began. JTG ran towards the ropes but Big V hit a spinning side slam on him. Shad came in and hit a big boot on the face of The Mastodon which only outbalanced him. Shad charged but Big V backdrop him to the outside. He then dropped JTG with the Ghetto Drop and then pinned him following a running elbow drop.

"Here is your winner, Big Daddy V" Big Daddy V wasn't contended with a victory so he whipped JTG to the corner and squashed him with a full body splash. Jeff Hardy came back to help the tag champs with a steel chair. He mashed Big V's head with the chair and left him reeling. Striker came in but got a taste of the chair himself. Jeff threw the chair on Big V's head and clotheslined him out of the ring.

Brock Lesnar came down and attacked the US Champion from behind. But Jeff fought it and attempted an Extreme Twist of Fate but Lesnar countered with a low blow and then applied the Brock Lock. The referee's came down and told him to break the hold. He broke the hold after being physically forced to by the officials, leaving Jeff in the ring seemingly injured.

-COMMERCIAL-

King Booker came out with his wife, Queen Sharmell for his next match.

Christian Cage also came out to his theme and entered the ring.

**Christian Cage vs. King Booker w/ Queen Sharmell**

They both locked up at the center of the ring and Booker backed up Cage to the corner. He then hits a chop on Cage's chest. Booker then hits a snapmare and then a dropkick on his back. He then twisted Cage's arm and hit a side kick on his face. He tried a pin but only got a 1 count. He then dropped a knee on The Instant Classic and went again on a pin but got a 1 count again. He chopped Cage again and whipped him top the ropes but he set up to early as Cage kicked him on his chest and a swinging neckbeaker. He climbed the top rope and waited for Booker to get up but became distracted as Queen Sharmell came up on the apron. Booker took the distraction and attempted to throw Cage to the mat but got a punch to the face. Booker then received a missile dropkick. He attempted a pin but got a 2 count. He ducked under a clothesline and did a backslide, but only got a 2 count again. Booker then got whipped to the corner and he dodged a running shoulder thrust. Booker then hit a sidewalk slam on Cage and he climbed the top rope and attempted the Houston Hangover but Cage rolled out of the way. Cage mounted some offense by dropkicking Booker's face after the dive and then tried the Unprettier but Booker countered with a back suplex. The King of the World measured him and tried the Scissors Kick but Cage evaded. He then hit an inverted DDT on the self proclaimed King. Booker got up and Cage then delivered the Unprettier on him but once again Queen Sharmell tried to enter the ring. The referee was distracted with the Queen and Booker got time to recover with a heel kick on Cage but he dodged it. An Unprettier later, he pinned The King of the World.

"Here is your winner, Christian Cage!" Roberts announced as Cage rolled out of the ring to escape the wrath of the King with his Queen.

The Highlanders were backstage preparing for an interview.

"Guys, our new GM, Jayden Smith, said that he will soon crown Number 1 Contenders for the International Tag Team Champions. Do you think it should be you?" Matthews asked the Scottish cousins.

"Well, me and Robbie have tried to get the Tag titles at Break of Dawn but didn't. So of course we should be. We have been trying to but -" Then Kid Kash and Jamie Noble came in with an unsatisfied look.

"Those International Tag Team Champions should be mine, along with Jamie Noble. You know why? Because we're winners, not like you."

"Winners eh? If you think you're winners, then what happened earlier when Jamie here lost to Rey Mysterio?" Rory said with a grin.

"Losers" Robbie added. Kash and Noble then had it to their last nerves and attacked the two. Officials then broke up the fight and Jayden Smith came in.

"Alright you four, you are not here to beat the hell of each other here. You're supposed to do that in the ring. Now, Kash, you will settle this in that ring next against Rory. You can bring your partners for all I care. And that match is next." Smith declared and left.

The Highlanders theme played and Rory and Robbie McAllister came out and entered the ring.

Kid Kash's theme played and the Pitbulls came out.

**Rory w/ Robbie McAllister vs. Kid Kash w/ Jamie Noble**

Kash kicked Rory on the gut upon the start of the match. He then whipped Rory to the corner and attempted a clothesline but Rory managed to get his boot up. He climbed the second rope and landed a diving clothesline. He dealt a double axe handle blow to Kash's chest 2 times after standing and hit a suplex. He tried a pin but only got a 2 count. He whipped Kash to the ropes and leveled him with a back elbow. As soon Kash got up, he received a headbutt from the Scot and a clothesline. He again went for the pin but again got a 2 count. He attempted a suplex but Kash reversed this into an inverted DDT. He whips Rory to the corner and connects with a bulldog after Rory bounced off the corner. He tried a back suplex but got elbowed by Rory followed up with a sidewalk slam. Noble then attacked Robbie outside the ring, which Rory and the referee noticed. Kash took this opportunity to hit a springboard front flip dropkick on the back. He then delivered the Dead Level on Rory to end the match.

"Here is your winner, Kid Kash!" He had his hand raised by the ref along with Noble.

**-**COMMERCIAL-

Kenny Dykstra made his way to the ring for his match.

_Breakout, Breakout_ by _All Time Low_ played and Teddy Hart came out.

**Teddy Hart vs. Kenny Dykstra**

They locked up at the center of the ring with Teddy getting backed to the corner. The former male cheerleader then connected with fists on Teddy and whips him to the ropes and hits a back elbow. Kenny began to taunt his opponent but didn't see a small package that got a 1 count and a clothesline. He hits a hurricanrana on Kenny and mounted punches on him. Teddy proceeded to connect with a corkscrew elbow drop on him and tried a pin but only got a 2 count. He then hits a knee lift but Kenny delivered a dropkick after Teddy bounced off the ropes for a second time. Teddy got up at the corner with his back turned on Kenny and the self proclaimed Future Hall of Famer connected with a running dropkick on his back. He dragged him away from the ropes and tried a pin but got a 2 count. He applies a chin lock on the third generation superstar to wear him out. Teddy managed to get out of the situation and hits a swinging neckbreaker. He sets up Kenny on the turnbuckle with his back turned and hits an elevated neckbreaker. Teddy then climbed the turnbuckle and landed a missile dropkick on him. The Aerial Artist then delivered a standing Hart Attack Splash and tried a pin but Kenny kicked out at 2. Kenny tried to reduce his momentum with a clothesline but missed then Teddy hit the Whirling Cutter. He again climbed the top rope and hit the Open Hart Surgery on Kenny and got the win.

"Here is your winner, Teddy Hart!" Roberts announced.

Triple H was walking around the back as seen by the cameras. But suddenly Monty Brown attacked him from behind. The Alpha Male threw The Game to some equipment but he began to fight back. Big Daddy V came in and helped Brown with the assault. Striker handed Brown a steel chair and whacked Triple H's head with it. The Cerebral Assassin begun to bleed from the chair shot and Big Daddy V finished the attack by squashing him against the wall. Out came then the IWA World Heavyweight Champion John Morrison with a smirk.

"Look at that. I took you out without even touching you." He chuckled and left with the three superstars.

-COMMERCIAL-

Josh Matthews was joined by Ric Flair backstage.

"Ric, before the commercial break started everybody saw Monty Brown and Big Daddy V attack your partner Triple H. What does this mean for your match?" he asked the Dirtiest Player of the Game

"Technically this means John Morrison leveled the playing field. If he wants it that way, then I will just have to teach him how to play dirty, Nature Boy style. WOOOO!!!!" he replied.

Ric Flair's theme played and the Nature Boy came out, who is going to compete alone instead of a handicap match, with a huge ovation.

The IWA World Heavyweight Champion went out and was booed ferociously by the crowd.

**Submission Match:**

**Non Title Match**

**Ric Flair and Triple H vs. IWA World Heavyweight Champion John Morrison**

Morrison attacked Ric as soon the match started. He stomped on Naitch repeatedly and taunted him. When Morrison faced Flair, he got his eyes raked. Flair hits a few punches and then a knife edge chop on the Guru of Greatness. He whips him to the ropes and hits a backdrop on Morrison. He then drops a knee on the face of the IWA World Heavyweight Champion and hits a few more punches. Morrison was reeling and was put down after a knife edge chop to his chest. He whips Morrison to the corner but Morrison reverses and Flair flips over the top rope but manages to land on the apron. Flair went to the next available corner but was clotheslined off the apron. Morrison went outside the ring and then suplexed the Nature Boy on the concrete floor. He rolls him in and focused on his back by dropping elbows on it. He locks in a Boston Crab on Ric trying to make the Dirtiest Player of the Game submit.

Then all of the sudden _The Game_ was heard playing and the already beaten up Triple H, with sledgehammer in hand, came down to the ring. Morrison saw this and broke the hold to attack Triple H, who just entered the ring. Triple H tried to hit Morrison with the sledgehammer but ducked and hit a low blow. The ref waved it off, with Ric Flair and Triple H winning by DQ. But Morrison didn't care as he took a steel chair and whacked Ric Flair on his back. He continued this as Triple H recovered and hit him with his sledgehammer. After that, he finished it with a Pedigree. He raised Morrison's title up, standing above the champion.

"That's it for this edition of BLOCKBUSTER. Will this be the picture we'll be seeing come Redemption? We have to find out this Sunday" Cole said

"Jonathan Coachman, Joey Styles and Michael Cole signing out." Coach added.

"Good night"

_Redemption Card:_

_Alwyn and Benedict Rockwell vs. Elijah Burke and Randy Orton_

_JBL vs. the Undertaker_

_Non Title Match: Intercontinental Champion Mr. Kennedy vs. Shawn Michaels_

_United States Championship: Jeff Hardy(c) vs. Brock Lesnar_

_IWA World Tag Team Championships: Paul London and Brian Kendrick(c) vs. Team 3D_

_IWA World Heavyweight Championship: John Morrison(c) vs. Triple H_

_Angle Invitational (No Time Limit): Kurt Angle vs. MVP_

_IWA Championship: Edge(c) vs. John Cena_

**Champions: (BLOCKBUSTER)**

**IWA World Heavyweight Champion: John Morrison**

**United States Champion: Jeff Hardy**

**International Tag Team Champions: Cryme Tyme**

_**My second pay-per-view for IWA called Redemption is near so keep an eye out for it. Read and Review everybody!!**_


	12. IWA Redemption

**IWA: International Wrestling Association**

**Chapter 12: IWA presents Redemption**

Opening fireworks opened the show and got the crowd going. It ended and _Guillotine _by _Urbandub _blaring through the speakers.

"Hello and welcome to Redemption." Jim Ross said. "Were here live at Pay-Per-View at the HP Pavilion at San Jose, California for Redemption. The barbeque loving commentator from Oklahoma Jim Ross alongside Jerry "The King" Lawler here at ringside."

"The atmosphere here in San Jose is totally electric! We may expect a riot in here." Lawler exclaimed

"Along with us are BLOCKBUSTER announce team trio Michael Cole, Jonathan Coachman and Joey Styles."

"Thanks JR. We have 2 huge main events for tonight, both for IWA's 2 top titles." Michael Cole said.

"We have the IWA World Heavyweight Champion John Morrison defending against The Game Triple H and we don't know if Triple H is okay to compete after the attack of Big Daddy V and Monty Brown who were in cahoots with Morrison." Coach reminded them and the fans of Morrison's actions 2 days ago with a video.

"Also IWA Champion Edge will be putting his title on the line against The Chain Gang Leader John Cena. Cena sent numerous messages to Edge by making him tap to the STFU 3 weeks ago and FU'ing him after 2 weeks." Styles added

_Burn Burn_ by_ Lostprophets _played and Benedict Rockwell along with Alwyn came out to their fellow Californian cheers.

"This opening match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first. Weighing in a combined weight of 490 lbs. California's own, Alwyn and Benedict Rockwell!" Lilian announced

The brothers from LA strolled down to the ring and entered it eventually to wait for their opponents.

_Don't Waste My Time _blared through the sound system and the Guiding Light Elijah Burke strolled out towards the ring.

"And their opponents, introducing first. From Jacksonville, Florida, weighing in 230 lbs. Elijah Burke!" Lilian announced and he was booed loudly.

_Burn In My Light _by _Mercy Drive _played and the Legend Killer Randy Orton went out to the stage, and like his partner, received a huge amount of boos.

"From St. Louis, Missouri, weighing in 245 lbs, The Legend Killer, Randy Orton!" Lilian announced.

They entered the ring and the ref had to restrain Rockwell from getting to Orton before the match started.

**Alwyn and Benedict Rockwell vs. Elijah Burke and Randy Orton**

Rockwell and Burke started the match and had a collar-elbow-tie-up at the center of the ring with Rockwell turning it into a waistlock, taking down Burke. He then connected with an arm drag as soon Burke got up. He worked on the arm and tagged in Alwyn and they hit a double hiptoss after whipping Burke to the ropes. Alwyn also worked on Burke's arm, twisting it and turned it into a hammerlock. Burke countered into a hammerlock of his own but Alwyn reverted into a side headlock. Burke throws Alwyn to the ropes but he hits a shoulder block on Burke. He again bounces off the ropes and ducks under a clothesline to counter with a backslide pinning predicament that got a 1 count.

Alwyn again does the hammerlock on Burke but gets elbowed by him. He kicks him on the gut and hits a suplex followed up with a back suplex. He now drags Alwyn to their corner and tags in Orton. The Legend Killer stomped on Alwyn while circling him and dropped a knee on Alwyn's head. He then whips Alwyn to the open corner but reverses into his own Irish Whip. Alwyn charged for Orton but he stopped it with his back elbow. Orton then hits a European Uppercut on Alwyn which knocks him down. He hits another and delivered a gutwrench suplex into a neckbreaker. He tried a pin but got a 2 count.

He tags in Burke again and they pound on them until the ref threatened to ring the bell. Burke connected with the 4 Up Combo on Alwyn which knocks him unconscious. Burke tried a pin but Rockwell broke it at 1. He whips Alwyn to the corner and connected with a stinger splash and set him up for the Outer Limitz Elbow but Alwyn dodged this. He tried to get to their corner but Burke dragged him back to the center of the ring and dropped an elbow on him. He tags in Orton and the Legend Killer tried to punt Alwyn's head off his shoulder but he counters this into a spinebuster.

Both men were in the center of the ring, trying to get to their partners and Alwyn manages to tag Rockwell and the crowd erupted. He took out Orton with a clothesline and hit a charging forearm to Burke, sending him to the BLOCKBUSTER announce table. He tried a clothesline on Orton but ducked and instead hit a Samoan Drop. He tried a pin but got a 2 count. He was measuring Orton and attempted to hit the Turning Point but ducked and raked his eyes for a dropkick.

Orton whipped Rockwell to ropes and hit a powerslam, but Alwyn tagged himself in that was seen by the ref. Orton was taunting Rockwell still thinking he was the legal man and turned around and got taken out with a spear from Alwyn. Burke came in and attacked Alwyn from behind with an inverted DDT. He then tried the Elijah Experience but Alwyn countered and attempted to connect with the Zero Degrees but Orton stopped that. Rockwell came in with the Turning Point on Orton but he ducked and hit Burke instead. Orton capitalized with the RKO but Alwyn ended the match with the Zero Degrees on Orton for the pin.

"Here are your winners, Alwyn and Benedict Rockwell!" Lilian announced. The two celebrated with the hometown crowd as they cheered for the win and the show went to a commercial break.

-COMMERCIAL-

The cameras went on air backstage as an interview segment was on its way with Xtreme Revelation reporter Todd Grisham.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest of this, time the Intercontinental Champion Mr. Kennedy." He introduced his guest and the loudmouth from Wisconsin came into view. "Mr. Kennedy, your opponent Shawn Michaels told everybody that he was going to get a title shot at your Intercontinental Championship f you wanted to or not, any comments?"

"Shawn can just tell everyone in the world that he won't get anything from me, especially this title, because looking at this championship is as close he gets to this. I promise, no I guarantee you, that Shawn Michaels will never get a title shot from Misterrrrrrrr Kenneedddyyyy." He replied and left but came back to finish his phrase "Kennedy."

Back in the ring was BLOCKBUSTER in-ring announcer Justin Roberts.

JBL's theme played and the Texas Tycoon came out with a smirk and his cowboy hat.

"This match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first. From New York City, weighing in 290 lbs, John "Bradshaw" Layfield!" Roberts announced

A video clip was shown JBL interfering in the match of Undertaker 2 days ago where he attacked the Phenom and brought out the match. Before he can continue flapping his gums, Taker got him by the neck. JBL ousted his way out of it and clocked Taker with the Clothesline from Hell. The millionaire entered the ring and waited for his opponent.

_The Darkest Side _was heard with bell tolls and the lights went out.

"And his opponent, from Death Valley, weighing in 295 lbs, The Undertaker!" Roberts announced

Taker entered the ring and removed his coat and his hat, showing the Lonestar Loudmouth his eyes that were all white.

**Undertaker vs. John "Bradshaw" Layfield**

The match began with a collar-elbow-tie-up and JBL backed up Taker to the corner and connected with a cheap shot. His signature smirk vanished as Taker threw him to the corner and left a barrage of lefts and rights on the self-made millionaire. He worked on JBL's arm with a few arm twists and shoulder tackles to the shoulder. He climbs the top turnbuckle while holding on the arm to go for Old School but JBL countered by catching Taker in mid-air with a spinebuster. He tried a pin but got a 1 count.

JBL began pounding on Taker at the corner and choke him with his boot. The ref pulled him away from the Deadman but JBL continued after being pulled away. He hits a back suplex on Taker and tried a pin but got a 1 count again. He tried to whip Taker to the ropes but he reversed into his own Irish Whip but set too early as JBL kicked him but this only angered Taker. JBL rakes the eyes of the Phenom and clotheslines him out of the ring but lands on his feet then dragged JBL out of the ring by his foot.Taker attacked with a few punches and tried to whip JBL to the steel post but the millionaire countered, sending Taker to the post. He rolled in the ring to stop the ref's count which was up to 7. He rolled out of the ring and slammed Taker's head to the apron and the steel steps then a swinging neckbreaker on the floor. He rolled him in the ring and tried a pin but got a 2 count. The Wrestling God picked him up and clocked Taker with a short arm clothesline. He hits another and trie3d a pin but got a 2 count again.

JBL then whipped Taker to the ropes tried a clothesline but got Taker in a Sleeper hold. He pulled Taker to the center of the ring after his attempt to get to the ropes and got him in a seated position. Minutes later, Taker started to fight back with the chants "Lets go Taker!" from the crowd. He hits a back suplex for countering the move and JBL was clotheslined off the top rope. Taker went to the outside and slammed JBL's back to the apron and rolled him on a position on the apron.Taker then connected with a boot to the cranium of JBL and an elbow. He climbed the apron and the fans knew what was going to happen as Taker dropped a legdrop on JBL. The millionaire got in the ring and Taker tried a pin but got a 2 count. Taker went for a reverse STO but JBL countered with elbows to the head and a DDT. JBL then hits a few running elbow drops on Taker and tried a pin but got a 2 count again. He picks him up and tried a powerslam but Taker escaped and hit s boot.

He whipped JBL to the corner and charged but the Texas Tycoon evaded and bounced off the ropes to level Taker with the Clothesline from Hell. He tried a pin but Taker kicked out at 2. JBL was surprised that Taker kicked out and went for another but Taker ducked and hit a flying clothesline after bouncing off the ropes. He whips JBL to the corner and connected with a corner clothesline. He then picks him up and then hits the Snake Eyes and connected with a running boot. He then went for the Chokeslam but JBL raked his eyes yet again. JBL began pounding on Taker on the second rope but he took him up for the Last Ride. Taker picked him up and delivered the Tombstone Piledriver then 3 seconds later Taker picked up the win.

"Here is your winner, The Undertaker!" Roberts announced. Taker rose and the lights darkened then raised his hand by himself in victory

-COMMERCIAL-

The cameras went back on from the backstage area with BLOCKBUSTER GM Jayden Smith.

"I have an important announcement to make regarding the IWA World Heavyweight Championship main event. The doctors told me great news that Triple H will be cleared to compete tonight!" The San Jose crowd cheered. "Also BLOCKBUSTER will be starting a tournament called "The Tournament to a New Frontier" that will crown a new champion. Plus the winner of the tournament will receive an IWA World Heavyweight Championship match. The qualifying matches will start at Friday. So with that the show will now continue." He ended his announcement and the show went back to the ring.

"This tag team match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the IWA World Tag Team Championships!" Lilian announced.

The champions Paul London and Brian Kendrick came out to their theme and ran towards the ring with the fans cheering loudly.

"Introducing first, coming in the ring in a combined weight of 385 lbs, they are the IWA World Tag Team Champions, Paul London and Brian Kendrick!" Lilian announced as the duo back flipped from the turnbuckle to the mat.

_Bomb Fall _blared through the speakers and Team 3D went out with a big ovation.

"And the challengers, from New York City, weighing in a combined weight of 585 lbs, Brother Ray and Brother Devon , Team 3D! Lilian said on the mic as the duo entered the ring

**IWA World Tag Team Championships:**

**IWA World Tag Team Champions Paul London and Brian Kendrick vs. Team 3D**

The ref raised the titles and gave handed it to the bell keeper then the match started with Ray and London. They locked up at the center of the ring and Ray backed up half of the tag champs to an open corner. Ray broke the lock up with the ref counting up to 3 and had another lock up at the center of the ring with London turning it into a side headlock. Ray threw London to the ropes and hit a shoulder block. Ray then bounced off the ropes and London tried a hiptoss but he countered into his own hiptoss instead but London reversed with a monkey flip. London hit an arm drag on Ray and worked on it then tagged in Kendrick. Kendrick came in by hitting a double axe handle from the top rope on the arm. Kendrick twisted the arm and tagged in London with a kick to the arm. London then whipped Ray to the corner and tried a running shoulder thrust but Ray reversed it with a drop toe hold, dropping London's face to the second rope turnbuckle.

Ray then hit an inverted suplex on London and tried a pin but got a 1 and a half count. He dragged London to their corner and tagged in Devon and hit a sidewalk slam/inverted legdrop bulldog combo. Devon covered London but Kendrick came in and broke the count at 2. He hits a backbreaker on London followed up with a Russian Legsweep. He climbed the second rope and hit a diving headbutt. He again tried a pin but again got a 2 count. He then clotheslines London to the outside. Ray went to pick up London and tried to powerbomb him to the floor but London countered with a hurricanrana. He tried to get in the ring but Devon connected with a knee then suplexed him in. He tried a pin but Kendrick broke the count at 2.

Devon whipped London to the ropes and tried a sidewalk slam but London countered it with a tornado DDT. Both men were down and London tried to get to his partner but Devon got his foot but London hit an Enzuigiri then finally tagged in Kendrick. Kendrick stopped an attempted punch by Devon and hit a shoulder thrust on his gut. He entered the ring and connected with a leg lariat on Devon and a running dropkick on an incoming Ray. He then hit a springboard tornado DDT on Devon and tried a pin but got a 2 after Ray broke the pin. Ray continually punched Kendrick on the corner until London made the save and a dropsault on him and landed on Devon. Kendrick clotheslined Ray out of the ring and London did a suicide dive to put him out.

London came in as Kendrick reversed a clothesline and they together connected with the Get Well Soon. Kendrick tried a pin but Devon was to close to the ropes as he got his foot under it. They then whipped Devon to the ropes but set up as Devon kicked London and clotheslined Kendrick. He then hit a Piledriver on London and ducked under a superkick from Kendrick for the Devon DDT. Ray came in and they both put out Kendrick once and for all with the 3D. Devon pinned Kendrick for the end of the match and their tag team title reign.

"Here are your winners and the NEW IWA World Tag Team Champions, Brother Ray and Brother Devon, Team 3D!" Lilian announced as the ref handed them their new belts. The duo raised their new titles but the celebration was cut short when Deuce and Domino attacked them. The new champions tried to fight back but the attackers capitalized on their battle weary opponents as Cherry bought in a steel chair. The duo used the chair with the Crack 'Em in the Mouth. With the attack done, they left the beaten down champions in the ring being consulted by EMTs.

-COMMERCIAL-

Team 3D were in their locker room with ice packs in their hands and their new titles on the other. Eric Bischoff then walked in with a smile on his face.

"Congrats on the win champs but little effort on fighting back Deuce and Domino." Bischoff said that only garnered boos from the crowd and a sharp glare from the two. "Tell you what; you two can have revenge on the attack this Monday against them." Bischoff left after that sentence.

The cameras went back to the ring with Lilian Garcia for the next match.

"This match is scheduled for one fall with a stipulation that if Shawn Michaels will win by any counts, he will receive an Intercontinental Championship match. If Mr. Kennedy would win, Shawn Michaels will not get a title shot against him while he is Intercontinental Champion." She announced

_Turn Up the Trouble Remix _by _Airbourne_ played as the Intercontinental Champion made his way to the ring.

"Introducing first, from Green Bay, Wisconsin, weighing in 247 lbs, Mr. Kennedy!" Lilian introduced the Intercontinental Champion as he entered the ring. He raised his hand and his signature microphone lowered from the ceiling. The fans booed him as he began to speak.

"Let me tell something to Shawn Michaels just short and sweet so you people can continue with your useless lives." The fans booed him louder and chanted "You Suck". "No I don't suck, you all do. Anyways, Shawn, you will never get a title shot at this championship while I am champion. Not now, not ever because I am MMIIIIISSTEEEEEEERRRRRR...KEEENNNEEEEEDAAAAAY!!!!!!!!" He shouted to the microphone and climbed the turnbuckle. After a few moments of silence he ended his proclamation with a last word "...Kennedy!!!" and threw the microphone upwards.

_Sexy Boy _blared through the speakers and Shawn Michaels went out with huge cheers.

"And his opponent, from San Antonio, Texas, weighing in 225 lbs. The Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels!" Lilian lastly introduced HBK and entered the ring. Kennedy raised his title while Michaels kept an eye on his opponent.

**Non-Title Match:**

**Intercontinental Champion Mr. Kennedy vs. Shawn Michaels**

They had a collar-elbow-tie-up at the center of the ring and Kennedy backed up Michaels to the corner. He showed disrespect to HBK by slapping him across the face but HBK retaliated with a knife edge chop. He hits another and another with the crowd chanting "WOOOOOOO!!" with each chop. He then whips Kennedy to the other corner and kicked him on the gut after Kennedy bounced off with impact but the Intercontinental Champion surprised him with a clothesline. Kennedy lifted Michaels up and hit a side slam backbreaker on him. He then hoisted him up in a suplex position then dropped Michaels to the top rope. Kennedy followed it up with a running knee lift. He then tried a pin but got a 2 count.

He then began to pummel Michaels and taunted him afterwards. While he was taunting him, Michaels recovered and attempted Sweet Chin Music but Kennedy dodged it by rolling out of the ring. Michaels gave chase but got his eyes raked and was tossed to the steel post with his left arm receiving a lot of damage. Kennedy also threw him over the BLOCKBUSTER announce table with Coach and Cole being hit. The ref's count was now at 6 and Kennedy got in to break the count. He threw Michaels back in the ring for a pin attempt but again got a 2 count.

Kennedy whipped Michaels to the corner with the strength of the throw had Michaels flip over the turnbuckle and back to the mat. He was welcomed back with a clothesline from Kennedy and a neckbreaker. Kennedy tried to focus on Michaels' back with a backbreaker and applied a Bow and Arrow hold. The ref checked Michaels if he wanted to tap out but refused as Kennedy broke the hold and began stomping on Michaels' back. The Green Bay Gladiator then put Michaels in a Gory Special hold to make him tap out. Michaels still refused to tap and the crowd got him going as he then escaped the hold into a roll up that got a near fall of 2. Kennedy tried to put out Michaels with a clothesline but ducked as he hit a falling neckbreaker.

Both men were down and the ref started to count. Kennedy began to stir at the count of 5 while Michaels was still unconscious. Kennedy got up to his feet at 8 and Michaels kipped up. They threw punches at each other with Kennedy getting the upper hand as He whipped Michaels to the ropes but set up early as he got a kick. HBK bounced off the ropes to hit a flying forearm to the face of Kennedy. The Icon then kipped up again as he connected with an inverted atomic drop on the dazed Kennedy and a clothesline. He then followed it up with a scoop slam on Kennedy and proceeded to climb the top rope. He flew towards Kennedy for an elbow drop but Kennedy got his knees up to counter it.

Kennedy then hit a forward Russian Legsweep on Michaels and tried a pin but got a near fall so close to 3. He then delivering punches to the sitting Michaels under the turnbuckle and the ref told him to back up. He then backed up and bounced off the ropes for a debilitating facewash. He dragged Michaels to the center of the ring and tried a pin but again got a pin of 2. Kennedy was getting frustrated and argued to the ref for a few moments and realized that HBK was getting up begun pummeling him down.

He lifts him up on the top turnbuckle and went for a super inverted suplex but Michaels put him down with some elbows to the head. Michaels then connected with an elbow drop on the Intercontinental Champion and the crowd was getting crazy with cheering. Michaels started to tune up the band as Kennedy got up on his feet and went for Sweet Chin Music but Kennedy ducked and hoisted him up of his shoulders for the Green Bay Plunge. Kennedy stalked Michaels and went for the Mic Check but Michaels twisted his way out of it and leveled Kennedy with Sweet Chin Music. He then pinned the Intercontinental Champion for the win.

"Here is your winner, Shawn Michaels!" Lilian announced after the bell rang and the crowd went wild. Kennedy was on the ringside floor, feeling if he still has his jaw intact with his Intercontinental Championship in his hands. Michaels was handed a microphone as he grinned on his win.

"Hey Kennedy! Stipulation shows that if I win I get a title shot at that championship. And I won, that means that I deserve that title match now. So how about this, lets have that Intercontinental Championship match right here, right now!" Michaels exclaimed and the fans went wilder that earlier.

_I'm Back_ played as Eric Bischoff went out with a mic in hand. "Cut the music right now! Michaels, you may have won the right to challenge for Kennedy's championship but you didn't win the right to order the match tonight." He said and the fans booed. "So that means that you won't get that match tonight."

"But still, I have the right to challenge him and with that leaves the champion to decide." Michaels retorted. Kennedy climbed the ramp towards Bischoff with his left hand on his jaw and the IC title in his right.

"I'll tell you my answer tomorrow night because these people here in California doesn't deserve to hear it" Kennedy said and left. Bischoff just shrugged and left too and the show went for a commercial break.

-COMMERCIAL-

The show went back from the break and saw Josh Matthews with a microphone in hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest. He is the No. 1 Contender for John Morrison's IWA World Heavyweight Championship, The Game Triple H." Matthews introduced him as Triple H came into the camera's view. "Triple H, 2 days ago on BLOCKBUSTER, you suffered a horrendous attack from Monty Brown and Big Daddy V with the two being sent by John Morrison. How do you respond to that?" he asked The Cerebral Assassin.

"You know what Josh, Morrison is smart. He knows what to do in situations like 2 days ago. But I'm not called the Cerebral Assassin for nothing. He can throw anyone at me but that won't keep me down and if I have to go through Big Daddy V and Monty Brown to get that title off his waist then I will." Triple H replied and left immediately.

The cameras went back to the ring with Justin Roberts.

"This match is scheduled for one fall and it's for the IWA United States Championship." Roberts announced and the crowd became excited for what was going to happen next.

Brock Lesnar came out to his theme with boos as he walked down the ramp.

"Introducing the challenger, from Minneapolis, Minnesota, weighing in 265 lbs, Brock Lesnar!" Roberts announced. He activated his pyro after jumping on the apron. He entered the ring and waited for the champion.

_No More Words _by _EverafteR _played as the United States Champion came out with a huge chorus of cheers.

"And his opponent, from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in 225 lbs, he is the United States Champion, Jeff Hardy!"

Jeff made his way to the ring and had a short stare down with Lesnar as he climbed the turnbuckle to raise his championship. He gave the title to the referee and the official asked both competitors to be at their corners as he raised the championship high.

**IWA United States Championship:**

**United States Champion Jeff Hardy vs. Brock Lesnar**

The bell was rung and the match started as the two competitors had a lock up at the center of the ring. Jeff turned it into a side headlock but Lesnar threw him to the ropes and took him down with a shoulder block. He bounces off the ropes and hit another shoulder block. Jeff then hit an arm drag after Lesnar bounced off the ropes. Jeff then worked on the arm and put him in a hammer lock then turned it into a pinning predicament but only got a 1 count. He hits a couple of forearms to Lesnar and whips him to the ropes but Lesnar countered this with his own Irish Whip. Lesnar tried a hiptoss but was countered into Jeff's own hiptoss. He then hit a snapmare on Lesnar and bounced off the ropes to hit a high impact dropkick to the face. He quickly tried a pin but got a 1 count.

He whips Lesnar to the corner and charged but Lesnar stopped him with a back elbow. He then connected with a strong clothesline that almost beheaded Jeff. He then dropped a couple of elbows on Jeff then tried a pin but got a 1 and a half count. He then threw him out of the ring and soon followed. Lesnar hit a snap suplex on Jeff on the floor for additional damage. He then mockingly picked him up then slammed his head on the announce table. He entered the ring and exited it to break the ref's count and rolled in Jeff. He attempted a pin but got a 2 count. He then slammed Jeff's head to the corner and whipped him to the other corner. Jeff bounced off the corner and Lesnar hit an overhead belly to belly suplex. He tried a pin but got a 2 count again.

He kicks Jeff's head a few times while he was time and picked him up for a scoop slam. He then picked him up again and hit a knee to the gut and tried a powerslam but The Rainbow-Haired Warrior escaped and hit a forearm to the back of the head. He then hit a Russian Legsweep and had Lesnar in a leg roll pin but got a 2 count. He then tried a clothesline but Lesnar ducked under and hit a big boot. He tried a pin but got a 2 count again. Jeff then tried a kick but was countered into a German Suplex. He then whips him to the corner and charged but Jeff put up his boot and climbed the top rope and hit a flying neckbreaker. He tried a pin but got a 2 count. Lesnar rolled out of the ring and rested there facing the ramp. Jeff exited the ring near the ring and climbed the security barrier then charged towards Lesnar and hit a flying clothesline.

He rolled in Lesnar for a pin but got a 2 count. He climbed the top rope but Lesnar was managed to recover and climbed the top rope too. He attempted a superplex but Jeff countered it with fists to the gut and head which eventually knocked down Lesnar. Jeff flew for the Swanton Bomb but crashed and burn as Lesnar evaded it. Lesnar capitalized on the miss and hooked the leg but got a 2 count. Lesnar was getting frustrated as he argued with the referee. He then hit a powerbomb that repeated until the third slam. He then followed up with a delayed fisherman's suplex. He then again tried a pin but got another near fall with only a split second for his first IWA championship gold.

He then told everyone told it was over as he hoisted him up for the F-5 but Jeff escaped and attempted the Twist of Fate but Lesnar countered with the F-5. During the execution of the move, the ref was whacked on the side of the head by Jeff's legs. He tried a pin but the ref was knocked out. Lesnar exited the ring and grabbed the United States title belt and was preparing to take out Jeff but countered with Twist of Fate. Lesnar escaped this attempt as he pushed him away but only capitalized by hitting the Whisper in the Wind. The Legend Thriller immediately connected with the Twist of Fate on the title and eliminated the evidence then climbed the top rope and delivered the Swanton Bomb. He crawled to the cover as the ref slowly counted 1-2-3.

"Here is your winner and STILL the United States Champion, Jeff Hardy!" Roberts announced and the crowd blew up in excitement. He grabbed his title and raised it high for everyone – and for Lesnar- to see.

-COMMERCIAL-

The show went back with John Morrison with reporter Josh Matthews at the locker room.

"Please welcome the IWA World Heavyweight Champion who will defend his title against Triple H after this segment, the Guru of Greatness, John Morrison" Josh introduced his guest. "John, with Triple H here for his match against you, can you explain what happened 2 days ago?"

"Certainly. Triple H wants this very title around my gorgeous waist since I won it a month earlier. But the Morrison era just won't stop that short." He replied with an arrogant smirk. "Earlier he said that I was smart because of what happened 2 days ago, me using others to attack him. But Triple H isn't so smart because he still wants a piece of me after that beating. Consider that same beating as a warning Hunter because that will be the same fate you will suffer under the hands of the Shaman of Sexy, John Morrison." He then left the area for the match was next.

Back to the ring, the fans were anticipating the next match. _The Game _by _Motorhead _blared through the arena speakers as the lights went black.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the IWA World Heavyweight Championship. Introducing the challenger. From Greenwich, Connecticut, weighing in 260 lbs. The Game, Triple H!" Roberts introduced as Triple H came out to the stage and walked down the ramp for his usual entrance. Triple H looked a little sore from the beating he suffered 2 nights ago but was ready to go. He entered the ring later and waited for his opponent.

_Ain't No Make Believe _played and half of the crowd booed John Morrison while the other half cheered.

"And his opponent. From Los Angeles, California, weighing in 219 lbs. He is the IWA World Heavyweight Champion, John Morrison!" Roberts introduced as he raised his championship high with another arrogant smirk with slow motion effects. He made his way to the ring and entered it and had his eye on his opponent as he raised his title in Morrison fashion. He dropped down from the turnbuckle and gave his championship to the official.

**IWA World Heavyweight Championship:**

**Triple H vs. IWA World Heavyweight Champion John Morrison**

After removing his sunglasses and fur coat, the match got underway with a collar-elbow-tie-up with Triple H backing up Morrison to the corner. The ref forced them to be separated and Morrison, just out of sheer disrespect, slapped Triple H which obviously infuriated him. Morrison quickly got out of the ring and Triple H gave chase as Morrison re-entered the ring and stomped on Triple H as he was entering the ring. He then pounded on The Game with fists and stomping on his ribs. He then hits a few European Uppercuts on Triple H and whipped him to the ropes for a hip toss. Triple H got up and had his head smashed on the turnbuckle pad and Morrison choked him up to 3. He broke the choke and hit a neckbreaker then tried a pin but got a 1 and a half.

He then worked on the midsection of Triple H with an elbow drop to it. He rolled out to the apron and hit a slingshot elbow drop on The Game and tried a pin but got another near fall. He whips Triple H to the corner again and then slaps him across the face. He then does this repeatedly until Triple H returned the favor by slapping him too. He then turned the tables by putting him on the corner and bringing in some rights to his face. He whipped Morrison to the ropes and tried a clothesline but he ducked under it and Morrison countered with a spinning wheel kick. He tried a pin but got a 2 count.

He then hit the Breakdance Legdrop on Triple H's midsection with a satisfied look on his face. He then went to the turnbuckle and tried a split legged corkscrew moonsault but Triple H had his knees up. Triple H clotheslined Morrison out of the ring and followed as he slammed him to the security barrier and the apron. He then whipped Morrison to the steel steps but reversed it with Triple H colliding with the steps. He rolled in the ring at the count of 4 and left Triple H outside, seemingly content on winning by count out. Triple H began to stir at 6 and got up at 8 and entered the ring before the count was at 10.

Morrison then pounded on Triple H with forearm shots to the head until the ref had to break up the assault physically. Triple H recovered while Morrison argued with the official and hit a clothesline. He hits another which makes Morrison flip inside out. He then connected with a neckbreaker after evading a clothesline. He then whips him to the ropes but set up too early as he got a kick. Morrison then clocked Triple H with a Capoeira Kick to the head. Triple H still wasn't down and Morrison bounced off the ropes again but met with Triple H's knee.

He whipped him to the ropes but Morrison countered and tried a back drop but set up too early as Triple H connected with a knee facebuster. Morrison charged after a few moments and Triple H attempted a spinebuster but Morrison reversed it into a lethal DDT. He grabbed the top rope as he springboarded to hit his signature springboard enzuigiri. He hooked Triple H's leg for the pin but the King of Kings managed to put his foot on the bottom rope. Morrison was livid as he made an attempt for his Corkscrew Neckbreaker but Triple H countered into a spinning spinebuster. The fans roared as Triple did a crotch chop on Morrison and almost delivered the Pedigree as Morrison countered it.

Morrison whipped Triple H to the corner but the Game stopped the attempt and whipped the IWA World Heavyweight Champion to the corner. Triple H charged but Morrison evaded and took down Triple H with a school boy pin and had his feet on the second rope for leverage and successfully defended his championship with the 3 count.

"Here is your winner and STILL the IWA World Heavyweight Champion, John Morrison!" Roberts announced and the fans booed. Business was still not over as an angry Triple H clobbered Morrison. He began pounding on him viciously and picked him up for the Pedigree. But he wasn't done yet as he rolled out of the ring and grabbed his signature sledgehammer from the bottom of the ring. He climbed in the ring and connected with a shot at Morrison by the ribs. Finally, he broke the weapon on Morrison's shoulders after a strong whack. Triple H left the ring with the crowd loudly cheering, sending a clear message that his chase for the title isn't over just yet.

Xtreme Revelation's Kurt Angle was preparing for his match and MVP was doing exercises before their match.

-COMMERCIAL-

_Gold Medal _played as the Olympic Hero came out.

"This match is scheduled for one fall and it is a No Time Limit Angle Invitational. Introducing first. From Pittsburg, Pennsylvania, weighing in 250 lbs. He is the only Olympic Gold Medalist in professional wrestling, Kurt Angle!" Lilian announced after Angle activated his pyro. He made his way to the ring with his gold medal around his neck. Eventually, he entered the ring and the crowd cheered.

_I'm Comin' _played and MVP went out to the stage after going through the NFL like tunnel.

"And his opponent. From Miami, Florida, weighing in at 252 lbs. Montel Vontavious Porter, MVP!" Lilian introduced him after he activated his pyro with his signature stance. He cockily showed his bling to Angle from a distance and entered the ring.

**Angle Invitational**** (No Time Limit):**

**Kurt Angle vs. MVP**

The two men circled the ring cautiously and MVP took Angle down by the legs. He took hold of him with a side head lock where Angle reversed into a waist lock and took him down. Angle went for the Ankle Lock but MVP managed to grab to the ropes. Angle had a grin on his face while MVP "rested" outside the ring. He then re-entered the ring and had a lock up. MVP turned it into a waist lock but Angle managed to hit him wit his elbow. Angle then put on a hammer lock on MVP and into a side head lock. MVP threw Angle to the ropes and knocked him down with a shoulder block. The Franchise Playa then bounced off the ropes and Angle jumped over him and hit an arm drag. Applying an arm bar on MVP, Angle then went for the Ankle Lock again but MVP kicked him away.

Angle charged but MVP pulled down the top rope to throw out Angle to the floor. He then went after him and mockingly stomped on his body. He then threw Angle in the ring and connected with the Ballin' Elbow and went for the pin but got a 2 count. He then whipped Angle to the ropes and hit a backbreaker on him. MVP picked him up and scoop slammed him and landed another elbow drop. He then put him in a chinlock and then pounded on him with punches to the face. The referee told him to break the hold, and he did and put it on again. Angle was going out fast but the crowd's cheers got him back again as he got up and elbowed MVP. But the Ballin' Superstar hit a forearm shot to his back and bounced off the ropes but regretted it as Angle caught him and hit a belly to belly suplex.

The Gold Medalist then hit another and a European uppercut, backing MVP to the corner. He hits 2 more and whips the brazen, cocky athlete to the other corner. He hits a clothesline and lifted MVP up to the top rope for a superplex. MVP countered with a couple of forearms and successfully knocked the Olympic Hero down. But Angle won't be denied as he quickly climbed up for an overhead super belly to belly suplex. Both men were down as The Wrestling Machine crawled for the cover but got a 2 count. He then picked up MVP and hit a backbreaker. He then climbed the top rope for a Moonsault but MVP dodged it. MVP went for the pin but got a near fall of 2.

Saying it's the end, he went for the Playmaker but Angle escaped it and delivered his rolling German Suplexes. After pulling down the straps, Angle made an attempt for the Angle Slam but MVP countered it and hit a back suplex. He launched the Olympic Gold Medalist to the corner and went for the Player's Boot but Angle evaded it. He then slipped behind MVP and connected with the Angle Slam. He then pinned MVP's shoulders to the mat for the win and retained his gold medal.

"Here is your winner of the Angle Invitational, Kurt Angle!" Lilian announced. He raised his gold medal as the fans cheered.

"Here it is folks, the Main Event for the IWA Championship." J.R. said after the camera turned to their announce table. "The moment John Cena waited for a month after winning the right to challenge for it"

"That's right J.R. Edge better get 2 steps faster than Cena because the Doctor of Thuganomics is coming for him." Lawler added.

_My Time is Now_ was heard playing and the Chain Gang Leader came out with a huge ovation

"This match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the IWA Championship! Introducing the challenger. From West Newbury, Massachusetts, weighing in 240 lbs. John Cena!" Lilian introduced as Cena made his way to the ring. He then waited for the man holding the IWA Championship.

_Metalingus _by _Alter Bridge _played and the Rated R Superstar went out with a flurry of boos.

"And his opponent. From Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in 250 lbs. He is the IWA Champion, Edge!" Lilian introduced the champion after he raised his championship and activated his pyro. Edge entered the ring and raised his title again then gave it to the referee. The ref raised the championship and the match started.

**IWA Championship**

**John Cena vs. IWA Champion Edge**

The two old rivals locked up with Edge gaining an advantage by backing up Cena and connected with a stiff punch. He then hits a couple more until the ref pulls him back. He then whipped Cena to the ropes and attempted a hiptoss but Cena countered into a clothesline. He then bounced off the ropes and Edge caught him with a hip toss. Edge then stomped on Cena and eventually picked him up for a scoop slam. He then dropped a leg drop on Cena and went for a quick pin but got a 1 count. He then put Cena in a chin lock and raked his eyes which the ref saw and made him break the hold.

He then picked up Cena and whipped him to the ropes but was reversed. Cena leapfrogged over Edge and hit a sitout hiptoss. He then whips him to then whipped him to the corner and hit a corner clothesline. He whips him again but to the other corner and Edge bounced off with impact as Cena caught him and connected with a twisting belly to belly suplex. He then tried a pin on Edge but got a 1 and a half count. He then punches him and taunted him with the "You Can't See Me" and knocked him down with a stiff right. He then told Edge to get up but he rolled out of the ring for a time out.

Cena then got out of the ring and tried to get hold of Edge but he did a drop toe hold, letting Cena's head connect with the steel steps. He then hit a running dropkick on the back of Cena and entered the ring to break the ref's count. He then slammed Cena's head to steel steps again and rolled him in the ring. He then attempted a pin but got a 2 count. He then picked him up and got in a knee to the gut and a forearm strike across the back. He then hits a back suplex on Cena and put him in a Camel Clutch. Edge kept Cena on the center of the ring for sometime until the Chain Gang Leader managed to escape.

He hits a couple of right shots to the gut and to the head but Edge raked him in the eyes and bounced off the ropes. Cena then hoisted him up, using Edge's momentum against him but wiggled out of it and hit the Edge-O-Matic. He attempted a pin but got a 2 count again. He then dragged Cena to the corner and set him up for something. He then backed up and hit a baseball slide dropkick on Cena. He dragged him to the center of the ring and tried a pin but got a 2 count again. He then put him in the Edgecator after Cena escaped the pinfall.

Cena was in pain and Edge was telling him to tap out but with the crowd behind him. Cena then managed to reach the ropes. Edge was getting frustrated that he was pulling off hair on his head faster than chickens on moulting season. He then argued with the ref and Cena tried to roll him up but got a 2 count. He mounted little offense with punches to the gut and after bouncing off the ropes he got his teeth loosened with a spinning heel kick from Edge. He tried a pin but got a 2 count again. He then mounted him up the turnbuckle and tried a back superplex but Cena countered with elbow shots to the head of the IWA Champion and knocked him down. Cena managed to turn around and hit a diving legdrop bulldog on the back of Edge's head. He crawled for the cover and got a 2 count again.

Cena picked up Edge and whipped him to the ropes for a clothesline but Edge ducked under it and tried a clothesline of his own but Cena evaded it and hit a spinebuster. He then hooked the leg and got another near fall with only a split second away from the IWA Championship. He then tried to go to the top rope and went for a diving crossbody but Edge moved out of the way. Edge went for the Spear as Cena was getting up to his feet but the Doctor of Thuganomics did a drop toe hold and applied the STFU. Edge was already panicking and almost tapped out but got to the ropes just in time. Cena was wondering what he has to do and he kicked Edge to the gut a hit a jumping fisherman's suplex.

Edge was positioned and Cena said it was time for Five Knuckle Shuffle and hit it. He then said it was over and hoisted him up for the FU but Edge got out of it and delivered the Edgecution. Both men were down and at the count of 8 they were up. Both were slugging it out and Cena got the upper hand and hit a flying shoulder block. He then followed with a spin-out powerbomb. He went the FU for the third time but Edge escaped by raking Cena's eyes and finally delivered the Spear. He then pinned the challenger to the mat 1-2-3 and retained his title.

"Here is your winner and STILL the IWA Champion, The Rated R Superstar, Edge!" Lilian announced and the fans were almost speechless but upset and booed Edge. Edge raised his title up high as he manipulated his way to victory. The champion was celebrating in the ring while Cena was in ringside disappointed as the screen faded to black.

_**Final Results:**_

_**Alwyn and Benedict Rockwell defeated Randy Orton and Elijah Burke**_

_**The Undertaker defeated John" Bradshaw" Layfield**_

_**Team 3D defeated IWA World Tag Team Champions Paul London and Brian Kendrick (New Champs)**_

_**Shawn Michaels defeated IWA Intercontinental Champion Mr. Kennedy**_

_**IWA United States Champion Jeff Hardy defeated Brock Lesnar**_

_**IWA World Heavyweight Champion John Morrison defeated Triple H**_

_**Angle Invitational: Kurt Angle defeated MVP**_

_**IWA Champion Edge defeated John Cena**_

**Champions:**

**IWA Champion: Edge**

**IWA World Tag Team Champions: Team 3D**

**Intercontinental Champion: Mr. Kennedy**

**IWA World Heavyweight Champion: John Morrison**

**International Tag Team Champions: Cryme Tyme**

**IWA United States Champion: Jeff Hardy**

_**There**__** you have it, Redemption is over. Sorry if it took a lot of time and a lot of pages. Read and Review people, and please review.**_


	13. Xtreme Revelation Week 1 June

IWA: International Wrestling Association

**IWA: International Wrestling Association**

**Chapter 13: Xtreme Revelation week 1 June**

A clip from last night's Redemption played and after that the opening pyro opened the show. The fans in the arena suddenly went from overly excited cheers to loudly bruising boos as _Metallingus _played.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the IWA Champion, Edge!" Lilian introduced as the crowd continued to boo him. He entered the ring and raised the IWA Championship high on the turnbuckle which gained more jeers. He had his cocky smirk on his face and took a microphone and began to address the crowd.

"Last night, in this same brand, there was a title that changed hands and it wasn't my title." He said, grinning. "I showed the IWA, the world and especially John Cena that I am the man to beat for this title and I will do whatever it takes to get this championship on my waist until I get old. So let me get this in your thick puny skulls, the _real_ Champ is here!"

_My Time is Now _blared through the speakers, interrupting Edge's verbal celebration. He made his way to the ring and took the microphone off Edge's hands.

"You know Edge, I don't do pity parties but for you it will be exceptional. I still have my rematch clause in my contract and my consciousness tells me that I should cash it in right now." Cena demanded. "Last night, I thought Redemption was my night but it turned Rated R after you pinned me 1-2-3. So how about it, _champ_? Let's do it tonight, Cena and Edge, one on one with the IWA Title on the line so I can give your ass another beating like the other ones." The crowd was on fire after the declaration but Edge had the last word or at least he thinks so.

_Shut Up_ by _Simple Plan _was played and a man came out with a microphone in his hands.

"You will do no such thing Edge!" the man ordered, drawing out boos from the crowd.

"Finally someone with the right set of mind." Edge sighed. "Who are you, our new general manager and if you are you should be paid more than what you're getting"

"Yes, I am the new general manager of Xtreme Revelation. The name is George Vegas." He introduced himself as the fans were waiting what he'll do next. "Now about the two of you, there will be no IWA Championship match between the two of you tonight because I already have plans. You two will be teaming with each other against the team of Mr. Kennedy…" this announcement was getting more boos as he pronounced the name of the Intercontinental Champion "…and Shawn Michaels" but that changed as the crowd didn't know if they should cheer or jeer. "Now lets get this show back on track!" he exclaimed as his theme played.

-COMMERCIAL-

_This Fire Burns_ by _Killswitch Engage _played and the Straight Edge Superstar came out with a loud ovation

_It's Time _blared through the speakers and Gregory Helms went out with boos.

**CM Punk vs. Gregory Helms**

The two had a lock up and Helms cornered Punk and tried a punch but Punk ducked under it and hit a flurry of his own fists on Helms. He then put Helms in a side headlock but he threw him to the ropes and jumped over Punk then connected with a hip toss. He then dropped an elbow on the back of Punk a couple of times and tried a roll up but got a 1 count. He then picked him up and hit a neckbreaker on Punk and put him in a cross arm sleeper hold. Punk then managed to get away from the hold by putting his feet up on the bottom rope. Helms then suplexed him and then followed up with a straight jacket Russian Legsweep and attempted a pin but got a 2 count. He climbed the top rope and flew for a diving crossbody but CM Punk countered it with a dropkick. Punk tried a pin but got a 2 count. He then hit a double underhook suplex followed up with a flapjack. He then stood on the apron and springboarded for a diving clothesline. Punk hooked the leg and got a 2 count. He then picked up Helms but he pulled him to the second rope. Helms bounced off the ropes in an attempt to charge towards Punk but the Straight Edge Superstar clocked him with a roundhouse kick. Saying its over, Punk hoisted up Helms for the GTS but Helms escaped and attempted the Nightmare on Helms Street. Punk reversed it into another GTS attempt and successfully connected. He hooked the leg and got the win.

"Here is your winner, CM Punk!" Lilian announced.

In the locker room, the cameras went to the office of George Vegas with a very important announcement to make.

"Last night, I heard the general manager of BLOCKBUSTER make an announcement about a new championship. So, Xtreme Revelation will not be undone by this because I will make a match on a new championship at the next pay-per-view called "Systems Overdrive" and this match is named "The Xtreme Heights Match". In this match, it's a combination of a tables match, the Ultimate X Match and the King of the Mountain match. The qualifying matches will start tonight with a rematch from last night, Alwyn against Randy Orton!"

King Booker's royal theme played as the self proclaimed King of the World came down to the ring with his Queen.

_One of a Kind_ blared through the speakers and Rob Van Dam made his way to the ring.

**Rob Van Dam vs. King Booker w/ Queen Sharmell**

They locked up at the center of the ring and Booker took him down with a waist lock. Booker switched it with a side head lock but got elbows from Van Dam and threw him to the ropes. RVD lied down and caught Booker with a monkey flip. Booker then got up at the corner but got a combo of various kicks from the King of Extreme. RVD whipped him to the ropes but Booker countered it into a sidewalk slam. As RVD got up, Booker did an arm twist on him and followed with a hook kick that caught him on the face. He tried a pin but got a 2 count. Booker bounced off the ropes and connected with a knee drop. He then grabbed RVD and hit a suplex on him and followed with an elbow drop. He tried a pin but got a near fall of 2. He then hit a couple of punches to RVD and whipped him to the ropes and almost got a clothesline but Van Dam ducked. Booker then hit a crescent kick on RVD after he bounced off the ropes for a second time. He climbed the ropes and dived for the Houston Hangover but RVD rolled out of the way. RVD capitalized by hitting a springboard legdrop on him and tried a pin but got a 2 count. Booker missed a clothesline and got a legsweep from RVD and hit a Northern Lights suplex with a bridge but got a 2 count again. RVD picked up Booker but got his eyes raked and tried a kick but RVD countered with the Windmill Kick. That left Booker vulnerable to the Rolling Thunder but got his knees up. RVD was in pain but that was taken care of with Booker bouncing off the ropes and clocked him with the Scissors Kick. 3 seconds later, he was declared the winner.

"Here is your winner, King Booker!" Lilian announced. Another hard fought win by the King of the World as he climbed the ramp with Queen Sharmell

The cameras went backstage with Todd Grisham

"Please welcome my guest of this time, the man who will be in the first qualifying match for a spot in the Xtreme Heights match, Alwyn" Grisham introduced his guest.

"Alwyn, last night in -" Grisham began but was interrupted by Alwyn.

"I'd rather be called Alwyn _Larson_." He said

"Okay, Alwyn _Larson,_ last night Randy Orton said in an exclusive interview that your tag team win with your brother was pure luck. Would you want to add a comment to his statement?"

"Well yeah. That match would've been luck if I hadn't pinned him for the 1-2-3. So now he's complaining that he lost, again, to a duo of newcomers but let me tell you what. If you're watching Randy I challenge you to a match tonight. Let's see if this match will be pure luck if I beat you." The renamed Alwyn Larson challenged the Legend Killer through the camera and left.

-COMMERCIAL-

The cameras went back on air as George Vegas was in his office on his phone but was interrupted by Randy Orton who just barged in.

"Oh Randy, how nice to just barge in while I was talking on the phone." Vegas sarcastically stated after he ended his call. "What can I do you Mr. Legend Killer?"

"Well, I'm here to tell you that I am accepting Alwyn Larson's challenge and how about I propose something to you about the Xtreme Heights Match." Orton said

"Make your match an Xtreme Heights Qualifying match? But what the heck, it's on. You better win this cause you're the one who made me do it." Vegas declared and Orton left with a satisfied smirk.

_Hell Will Be Callin' Your Name _blared through the speakers as The Dominator, Bobby Lashley made his way to the ring.

Tazz went out to his theme and entered the ring to face Bobby Lashley in the upcoming match.

**Bobby Lashley vs. Tazz**

The match started out with Tazz catching Lashley off guard with punches and backed him to the corner with a shoulder thrust to his gut. He then hits a suplex on Lashley and then a knee drop to the arm of the Real Deal. He then focuses on the attack on the arm with stomps and another vicious knee drop. He tried a pin on him but Lashley got a shoulder up on 1 and a half. He then puts him in a cross arm bar to put more pain on the injured arm. Lashley managed to power out of the maneuver and hit a shoulder block. He then hit a running shoulder thrust on Tazz and followed up with a side release belly to belly suplex. He then waited by the corner for a spear but Tazz saw this and hit a Brooklyn Boot to his face. He tried a pin but got a 2 count. He went for the Tazzmission but Lashley broke out of it for the Spear. He followed up with the Dominator on the Human Suplex Machine and got the 1-2-3.

"Here is your winner, Bobby Lashley!" Lilian announced

"Up next, the first qualifying match for the Xtreme Heights contest at Systems Overdrive. It will be the third-generation superstar Randy Orton vs. the renamed Alwyn Larson after this interview with the No.1 Contender for the IWA Championship, John Cena." JR hyped the match as the cameras went to the locker room once again with Todd Grisham and John Cena.

"Thanks JR. John, assuming that next week here on Xtreme Revelation you would have you IWA Championship match with Edge, are there anything you would want to say to the champion?" Todd asked the Doctor of Thugonomics.

"I would be really glad that would happen, Todd. Edge and I have been in a lot of history than you've been in relationships. But your personal love life aside, I have a tag team match with him and I don't mind if he leaves me for dead in that ring. Just he wait when I get another shot at that title and he'll be done for. As for tonight, it's all business." Cena ended the interview and left.

_Everyday Combat_ by _Lostprophets _played and the Californian Crusader strode to the ring.

_Burn in My Light _was heard through the speakers and the Legend Killer came out with a strong ovation of boos.

**Xtreme Heights Qualifying Match:**

**Alwyn Larson vs. Randy Orton**

They circled the ring and got in a lock up and Larson got in a side headlock into a hammerlock then a roll up for a 1 count. Orton charged at him and got an arm drag and Larson worked on the arm by twisting it but Orton elbowed his way out of it and bounced off the ropes but Larson hit a hip toss. He bounces off the ropes as Orton leapfrogged over him but Larson stopped behind him and connected with a strong clothesline. He then scoops him up and slams him to the mat then hit an elbow drop and tried a pin but got a 1 and a half count. Larson tried a suplex but Orton countered it with clubbing blows to the back and a knee smash. Orton then stomped on Larson's limbs like he was trying to kill cockroaches. He then dropped a knee to his face and then taunted him while he was down, getting a negative reaction from the fans. He then picked up Larson but he was able to reverse it with a small package for a 2 count. Orton stopped Larson from getting more momentum as he caught him with a clothesline hard enough to knock his head off. Orton stomped on Larson's arm to weaken it and get it in an armbar. The Californian native then tried to reach for the ropes but Orton broke the hold and stomped on his back. Orton backed up, saying it's over by trying to punt Larson's head but before he can successfully hit it, his opponent quickly got up and connected with a superkick. They were down and out and tried to get up on their feet before the count of ten. After 9, both of them got up and traded punches. Orton groggily tried to hit Larson but ducked every punch and hit a clothesline. He hit another and connected with a T-Bone Suplex on the third-generation superstar then tried a pin but got only a 2 count. Larson tried to pick up Orton but he was surprised with a European Uppercut. He then whipped Orton to the ropes but was reversed. Orton tried a clothesline but Larson ducked under it and after that Orton caught him with a dropkick. He then put him in a DDT position and lifted him up so his feet would hang from the ropes. The Legend Killer then dropped Larson with a skull crushing elevated DDT to the mat. He tried a pin but only got a 2 count. He then let out punishing forearm shots to the chest out of frustration and tried to finish him with the RKO but Larson attempted the Zero Degrees but Orton countered with an inverted backbreaker. He waited for his opponent to get up and went for another RKO but Larson prevented it as he did his new finisher The Larson Shot (Rolling Cutter) and got the 3 count.

"Here is your winner and has qualified for the Xtreme Heights Match, Alwyn Larson!" Lilian announced as the crowd cheered for his win.

"There would be 2 more Qualifying matches for the Xtreme Heights match 2 weeks this Sunday." JR told the fans

"Also, two new superstars gonna meet each other inside the ring for their debut match. And our main event with John Cena and the IWA Champion Edge will be going against Shawn Michaels and the Intercontinental Champion Mr. Kennedy. This is gonna be something you don't wanna miss." Lawler said as the show went to a commercial break.

-COMMERCIAL-

_Temperature _by _Sean Paul _played as new IWA Superstar Jack Evans made his way to the ring. He then did a little breakdance inside the ring to get the fans excited.

_Screwed _blared through the speakers as the new acquisition, Tyson Tomko, strode to the ring.

**Jack Evans vs. Tyson Tomko**

They had a lock up and Tomko overpowered him by pushing Evans across the ring. They again went for a lock up and Evans got Tomko in a side headlock and into a hammerlock then tripped him for a takedown. Evans then dropped a couple of quick elbows to slow down Tomko but wasn't as effective and did a cartwheel kick after Tomko got up. He then did a springboard backflip and hit a back elbow strike. He quickly hooked the large man's leg but got a 1 count. He then bounced off the ropes but was caught by Tomko and lifted him up for a running powerslam. He picks him up and connects with a short arm clothesline. He kept the punishment on by throwing Evans to the corner and then charges for a knee to the gut. Still not yet contended, he then hoisted him up and hit a spinning sidewalk slam. He tried a pin but Evans managed to get a shoulder up at 2. Tomko then picked Evans up and whipped him to the ropes as he tried a clothesline but Evans ducked and hit a headscissors takedown. He tried to whip Tomko to the corner but got him there instead. Tomko charged for him but got his boot up and kicked him in the gut and hit a sitout suplex slam. He climbed the top rope and did a back flip then hit a double stomp on Tomko's gut. Evans tried a pin but got a 2 count instead. He tried to suplex Tomko but proved unwise as he scooped him up. Evans escaped this as kicked Tomko at the gut and hit a DDT. He did the Shining Wizard as Tomko was getting up. The Prince of Parkland then pulled Tomko closer to the corner as he climbed it and flew for his patented 630 Senton. He hooked the seemingly unconscious leg of Tomko for a pin but got a 2 count as Tomko got his arm on the bottom rope. Evans then tried to tell the ref it was three as he was knocked unconscious by the Destruction Kick. Tomko did a nonchalant pin and got the 3 count for a successful debut.

"Here is your winner, Tyson Tomko." Lilian announced. Up next is an interview with the self proclaimed chick magnet The Miz as the cameras went backstage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest tonight The Miz." Todd introduced the cocky athelete. "Miz, our GM has announced on the commercial break that you are in one of tonight's Xtreme Heights Qualifying Match. How does that make you feel?"

"Anyone knows that being in this match is certainly gratified, Tom." The Miz replied with a grin

"That's Todd." Grisham corrected

"Whatever. If I win this match tonight then I promise to my fans out there in the world that I will win that match and my opponents will have a Reality Check! HOO-RAH!" he proclaimed and left as his music played. He strode down to the ring with confidence and a new level of cockiness –if that's even possible- with the crowd booing him.

Cody Rhodes came out, looking for a break from the backlashes he have faced and to look for a huge win.

**Xtreme Heights Qualifying Match:**

**Cody Rhodes vs. The Miz**

The two competitors locked up at the center of the ring and Miz took down Rhodes with a side headlock and yelled "HOO-RAH!" for the second time in the same night. Rhodes reversed it by wrapping his legs on Miz's neck but soon escaped it. Rhodes then did an arm drag on Miz to take him down and hit an elbow drop on the arm. Rhodes focused on the arm of the Miz with a keylock to wear him out. Rhodes then broke the hold and whipped Miz to the corner and got in a few punches but the ref warned him he could get disqualified. After a few shoulder thrusts to his gut, he whips Miz to the ropes but didn't let go of arm as he delivered a knee to Miz's gut. He did it for a second time and rolled in Miz but got a 2 count. He tried to finish the match with the Cody-DT but Miz escaped and rolled out of the ring. Miz stayed outside for a while until Rhodes left the ring and tried to roll him in which was a huge mistake as the Miz surprised him with a discus punch. He then slammed his head to the steel steps and after that he rolled in the ring to stop the ref's count. He rolled out again and drove Rhodes' back to the barricade. The self proclaimed Chick Magnet threw him in the ring for a pinfall which got a count of 2. Miz whipped him to the ropes as he charged and successfully hit a modified running clothesline. He followed up with a running legdrop bulldog on the back of Rhodes' head while he tried to get up. He tried a pin but got a count of 2 again. Miz tried to wrap up the match with the Mizard of Oz but Rhodes managed to get out of it and hit a running crossbody after bouncing off the ropes. He hits two clotheslines and drills his face to the mat with a bulldog. He climbed the top rope and waited for his prey to get up and connected with a missile dropkick which got a count of 2 on a pin attempt. He went for a suplex but Miz countered with a knee to the gut and delievered the Reality Check. He hooked Rhodes' leg and got the pinfall.

"Here is your winner and has qualified for the Xtreme Heights Match at Systems Overdrive, The Miz!" Lilian announced as he basked in his win with the crowd booing him.

Backstage at the locker room of Deuce N' Domino along with Cherry, they were getting ready for their match against Team 3D after their assault last night.

"This is our chance to shine Deuce. We could get ourselves a title match against them losers." Domino told his partner.

"Tell me about it. I want to kick their heads so hard they'll forget they were 23 time tag team champions." Deuce confidently said as they hopped in their vehicle while Deuce helped his girlfriend in the car.

Team 3D were now seen taping their fists and held their IWA World Tag Team Championships on their shoulders.

_I'm All About Cool _played as the 50's era car came in the arena and it pulled up near the ramp. They made their way to the ring with the crowd drowning them in boos as a replay of their attack on Redemption.

_Bomb Fall_ played and the new IWA World Tag Team Champions went out with cheers from the crowd.

**Non title Match:**

**IWA World Tag Team Champions Team 3D vs. Deuce N' Domino w/ Cherry**

Domino and Devon started the match and Devon didn't waste time letting out his anger with fists. The ref was forced to break Devon off of Domino but didn't stop and Deuce went in to help his partner which got him taken down by Ray. Both Team 3D members were beating the hell out of the duo and the ref called it off, meaning it was declared as a No Contest. Cherry went tried to slip in a steel chair after Devon and Ray stopped attacking but Ray saw this and stomped on the chair to stop it from reaching Deuce. Cherry pleaded to not use the chair but was denied as Ray connected with a steel chair shot to the back. Ray yelled to Devon something that the fans wanted to hear, "GET THE TABLES". Devon did as what he was told and slid in a pair of tables as Ray clocked Domino in the face with the chair. He threw away the chair and helped set up the table and Deuce tried to escape but was stopped by Devon. He picked up Deuce and he and Ray put him through a table with the 3D. They set up another and delivered another devastating 3D to an unconscious Domino which broke the second table in pieces. They raised their tag team championships on high while Deuce and Domino looked like they went through a demolition derby.

George Vegas came out with a microphone to stop the celebration.

"Alright settle down people. Ray, Devon, I don't like it when superstars like you ruin a great match like this. You know what, this match ain't finished yet because I'm making a rematch between the two of you against Deuce N' Domino next week in an Xtreme Rules Tornado Tag Team Match. No count outs, no disqualifications which means anything and everything is legal. But I would be banning one material you like to use, tables!" This got boos from the crowd and Team 3D didn't care of the banishment of tables because they are still gonna eliminate Deuce N' Domino. "That's right, if you use tables even the announce table you are going to be suspended indefinitely." Vegas ended his statement which got more jeers more than Floyd Mayweather's win at Wrestlemania. He left the stage and Team 3D were still in the ring. Cherry was attending to her brother and boyfriend while Ray whispered something into Devon's ear. Devon forcibly picked up Cherry and the IWA World Tag Team Champions planted her with the 3D, laying out their opposition even their manager.

-COMMERCIAL-

"Just coming from George Vegas' office, there would be one last Xtreme Heights Qualifying Match of the night with 3 more next week." JR stated after the show went back from commercial break

"He also said that he is going to announce next week what would be on the line. That's gonna be sure one heck of a hype." Lawler finished the announcement.

_Live for the Moment _played as Matt Hardy came out with loud cheers. He entered the ring and waited for his opponent.

_Invasion_ was heard and Goldberg emerged from his locker room door and made his way to the stage. After arriving, he activated his pyro and went down to the ring

**Xtreme Heights Qualifying Match:**

**Matt Hardy vs. Goldberg**

The two had a lock up at the center of the ring and ended with Goldberg backing Matt to the corner. He then hit a couple of lefts and rights to the gut of Matt and whipped him to the other available corner then charged which was countered by a back elbow. Matt put him in a side headlock but Goldberg threw him to the ropes and knocked him down with a shoulder block. He picked up his opponent and lifted him up in a military press and threw him upward then landed on the mat with a thud. Goldberg picked up Matt and lifted him up for a fallaway slam and tried a pin but got a 1 count. He then hoisted him up on his shoulders and did a running powerslam to the corner, trapping Matt in a tree of woe position. Goldberg backed up and tried to charge for Matt but he got away at the very second. Goldberg managed to stop before hitting the second turnbuckle and hit a forearm to the back of Matt and put him down for a Spear while in a tree of woe. He put down Matt and did a cover but only got a 2 count for the attempt. He then set him up for the Jackhammer but Matt countered into a reverse DDT. Matt climbed the top rope and jumped for a missile dropkick to Goldberg. They both got up and Matt hit a couple of punches and hit a hard one, stunning Goldberg for a Twist of Fate attempt which was foiled when his opponent threw him to the ropes. Goldberg charged towards Matt but he pulled down the ropes and ended up with Goldberg dumping himself to the outside. Matt soon followed and slammed Goldberg's head to the steel steps three times that echoed back to the locker room. Goldberg got up by the turnbuckle and Matt hit a clothesline followed up with a bulldog. Goldberg tried a clothesline but was countered into the Side Effect which was reversed into a double underhook suplex by Goldberg. He followed this up with a whiplash and floated over for a pin but got a 2 count. He crouched by the corner, waiting for mat to stand for a Spear but Matt sidestepped it and delivered the Twist of Fate then got the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, Matt Hardy!" Lilian announced.

The four individuals in the main event tag team match were seen walking down in the locker room, making their way to the stage.

_Sexy Boy _played and Shawn Michaels came out and did his entrance. _Turn Up the Trouble Remix _by _Airbourne _was heard and Mr. Kennedy strode to the ring with his Intercontinental Championship on his shoulders.

John Cena came out to his theme _My Time Is Now_ and entered the ring. _Metallingus _started to play the boos got louder for the IWA Champion who made his way to the ring after activating his pyro.

**Intercontinental Champion Mr. Kennedy and Shawn Michaels vs. John Cena and IWA Champion Edge**

Mr. Kennedy and John Cena started out the match and had a lock up. Kennedy got a knee on Cena's gut and backed him to the corner. Kennedy eventually backed up and tried a cheap shot but Cena dodged it then hit a couple of rights to his face. He whips him to the ropes and leapfrogged over him then connected with a sitout hip toss. He whips him to the corner and Kennedy bounced back from the impact then Cena put him down with a jumping fisherman's suplex. He went for a pin but got a 1 and a half count. He walks over to his corner and tags in Edge. The R Rated Champion went on to work on Kennedy with an arm twist and uses the ropes illegally for leverage on the hold. The ref counted up to 4 and Edge broke the hold on the same number. Edge then stomped on Kennedy's arm and dropped an elbow on his chest. He picked up Kennedy and whipped him to the ropes but Kennedy stopped and slapped Michaels thus tagging him. Edge charged at him but got a chop instead and hit another and a kick to the gut then a swinging neckbreaker. He then drags Edge to the corner and smashes his head to the turnbuckle and hits a chop. He then forces Edge to their corner where he slapped Kennedy across the face for a tag and a little retaliation. Michaels and Kennedy were having a little argument as Edge tried to tag to Cena but Kennedy and Michaels stopped him. Kennedy stomped on Edge's back and dropped an elbow near his neck. He puts him in a cross armed submission move to focus to wear him down. Cena then tried to break the hold but the ref held him back to his corner while Kennedy were beating Edge with punches straight to the head. He then whipped him to the corner where he handed a few fists to Edge's noggin which got him in a sitting position. Kennedy bounced off the ropes and hit a facewash across the face of the IWA Champion. He dragged him to the center of the ring and tried a pin but got a 2 count. Kennedy then tagged in Shawn where they did a double suplex on Edge. Michaels then hit a chop on Edge again, which was starting to turn red, and whipped him to the ropes. He went for a clothesline but Edge ducked under it and connected with a spinning heel kick. Edge mounted little offense by hitting HBK with fists and a stomp to the face. He was taunting Michaels which got chants of "You Suck" from the fans. Edge then picked him up and hit a standing dropkick on his face. He tags in Cena where Edge kicked Michaels in the gut and Cena connected with the Throwback. He went for a pin but only got a 2 count. He tags in Edge and hit a double sidewalk slam. Edge climbed the second rope for a crossbody but was evaded by Michaels. He then dodged a clothesline and hit an inverted atomic drop and a scoop slam then went up the turnbuckle. He successfully hit a diving elbow drop which got the fans cheering as he turned up the band. The Showstopper went for Sweet Chin Music but Edge countered with an electric chair. Both reached for their partners and Michaels got to Kennedy first but Edge managed to tag in Cena and both charged for each other. Kennedy tried to punch Cena but each attempt was countered into his own and Kennedy got a clothesline. Cena hit a shoulder block after bouncing off the ropes and another while Michaels went in which got him a spinebuster. Kennedy also got a spinebuster and Cena told the fans that it was time for some Five Knuckle Shuffle. He then hit it on Kennedy's face and went for the FU but was countered into a spike DDT. Edge came in, targeting the Intercontinental Champion then charged for a Spear which Kennedy evaded and instead his Cena. Michaels capitalized on this and clocked Edge with Sweet Chin Music while Kennedy hit his partner with the Mic Check. He didn't see what happened next, a FU from Cena and got the pinfall.

"Here are your winners, John Cena and the IWA Champion Edge!" Lilian announced. The ref raised the victor's hands and Edge was checking if his jaw is still fine. When Edge faced his partner, he hoisted him up and threw him back down with the FU. The fans went absolutely crazy as he stood on top of the second turnbuckle saying he wants the IWA Championship as the show faded into black.

_Systems Overdrive Card:_

_Xtreme Heights Match: Alwyn Larson vs. The Miz vs. Matt Hardy vs. TBA vs. TBA vs. TBA_

**Champions:**

**IWA Champion: Edge**

**IWA World Tag Team Champions: Team 3D**

**Intercontinental Champion: Mr. Kennedy**

_**There's another edition of Xtreme Revelation in the books. Nothin' else to say but stay tuned to IWA people and please Review.**_


	14. BLOCKBUSTER Week 1 June

IWA: International Wrestling Association

**IWA: International Wrestling Association**

**Chapter 14: BLOCKBUSTER week 1 June**

_The Game _played at the start of the show and Triple H came out to the hellacious cheers. During his entrance, a clip of the IWA World Heavyweight Championship match was played and Triple H's attack on Morrison with his sledgehammer. He entered the ring and grabbed a microphone.

Triple H: "Last Sunday, I failed to get the IWA World Heavyweight Championship from John Morrison. But still that didn't stop me from beating the hell out of him. Now that aside, I want a rematch at Morrison, right here, right now. And if anybody gets in my way, me and my buddy under the ring, Mr. Sledgehammer, would deliver a beating you'll never forget."

_Ain't No Make Believe _played and John Morrison came out with the IWA World Heavyweight Championship around his waist and walked pretty sore.

John Morrison: "You? Asking for a rematch? I don't think so after what happened last Sunday. I'm not granting you a rematch, not now, not ever you here me!"

Morrison was still aching from the attack as his face told the story. _The Take Over, The Break's Over _blared through the speakers as the general manager of BLOCKBUSTER went to the stage with a microphone in hand.

Jayden Smith: "John I know you're the World champion around here but I'm the general manager and I make the decisions. About your rematch Triple H, I think you had enough title shots. But tonight, you will be in a fatal fourway match to name the new No.1 contender. And if you any of them, even you, fail there's still one more chance

The cameras went to the announce table after the confrontation of Triple H and John Morrison.

Joey Styles: "Hey there folks, if you've witnessed earlier there is going to be a fatal fourway match for our main event."

Michael Cole: "That's right Joey. Also, a rematch from Sunday where Benedict Rockwell will go one on one against the Guiding Light, Elijah Burke after suffering defeat from the team of Rockwell and Alwyn Larson."

Jonathan Coachman: "Also, a 6-man tag match featuring the International Tag Tam Champions Cryme Tyme and the United States Champion Jeff Hardy against Brock Lesnar, Matt Striker and the 500 Pound Mastodon Big Daddy V."

**Rey Mysterio vs. Kenny Dykstra**

The two had a lock up at the center of the ring and Kenny backed up Rey to the corner. Kenny immediately broke the lock up before the count of 5 and hit a back elbow to the neck. He then whipped Rey to the ropes and connected with a jumping back elbow smash on him. Kenny taunted him but this got him in a small package that got a 1 count. He then took out Rey with a stiff clothesline. Kenny picked him up by the arm and clocked him with a short arm clothesline and rolled to the other side for another clothesline. He went for a pin attempt but only got a 2 count. He threw Rey to the corner and started choking him but stopped at the count of 4. The former male cheerleader then whipped Rey to the other side and charged which goy him a boot to the face and a seated senton which got a 2 count also. Rey kicked Kenny to the gut and jumped on his back for the Mysterio Express which followed a pin attempt that got a 2 count. He whips Kenny to the ropes but was countered and got a snap overhead belly to belly suplex after he bounced off the ropes. The self proclaimed future Hall of Famer rolled out of the ring for a rest but didn't get any as Rey flew outside with a plancha. Rey rolled him in for a pin but got a count of 2. Rey bounced off the ropes and went for a wheelbarrow bulldog but Kenny turned this into a facebuster. He set up Rey with a Whiplash neckbreaker and climbed the top rope then jumped for the Kenny Legdrop which Rey evaded. Rey got up and connected with a roundhouse kick to the back for the head. Kenny got up and charged for Rey but he did a drop toe hold, setting Kenny up for the 619. The Ultimate Underdog delivered 619 and followed up with a West Coast Pop for the 3 count.

Justin Roberts: "Here is your winner, Rey Mysterio!"

Cole: "Next up is an interview with a fuming Brock Lesnar due to his loss at Redemption and will have the time to avenge that very loss tonight in a 6-man tag match."

The cameras went backstage with The Next Big Thing, Brock Lesnar, along with BLOCKBUSTER reporter Josh Matthews.

Josh Matthews: "Brock, after the events of last Sunday with the United States Championship match, which was won by Jeff Hardy, do you have any plans to get a rematch with the champion?"

Brock Lesnar: "You know what, after I win my match tonight, I would be sending a message so big that Jeff Hardy won't refuse a rematch with me."

Lesnar left with a grin on his face and went to his locker room to prepare for the match. But suddenly, GM Jayden Smith came by with a big announcement by the looks of it.

Smith: "Hello ladies and gentlemen. I have a big announcement that I promised back last Sunday. Of course this announcement is regarding the IWA World Heavyweight Championship. See, I have this brilliant idea for a tournament here. A tournament that will determine a new No. 1 Contender for the very championship I just mentioned. Also, the winner of the tournament will be a champion. So that's why this tournament is called "The Tournament of a New Frontier"."

Elijah Burke then rudely interrupted Smith's explanation who was in his ring attire, ready for his match.

Elijah Burke: "Greetings Mr. Smith. About this "tournament" of yours, how about you put the Paragon of Virtue Elijah Burke in it so I can put BLOCKBUSTER in a more suitable position like… the Most Dominant Brand of IWA. How about it?"

Smith: "Putting you in it immediately is kind off cheating the fans. Let me tell you though, qualifying matches start tonight and since you're in a match against Benedict Rockwell, I'll turn it in a qualifying match."

Burke turned around with a smile and had a shot to be a No.1 Contender for the World Title, if he can beat Benedict Rockwell.

-COMMERCIAL-

_Burn Burn _hit the sound system and the fan favorite of the match, Benedict Rockwell came out in a different attire but had the same blue camouflage cargo pants. He wore orange sunglasses, black and blue colored jacket, earphones and a silver necklace around his neck. The California native strolled to the ring while a video of an interview earlier this night was viewed.

Benedict Rockwell: "These past weeks in IWA have been good to me, seeing myself undefeated. Now I have a chance to tell those superstars at the back that Benedict Rockwell will rock the core of sports entertainment."

_Don't Waste My Time _blared through the speakers and the very cocky and outspoken superstar walked his way to the ring.

**Tournament to a New Frontier Qualifying Match:**

**Benedict Rockwell vs. Elijah Burke**

Rockwell and Burke were in a lock up and Rockwell backed his opponent to the corner and broke it up. Burke then slapped him across the face but Rockwell hit a couple of punches and whipped him to the other corner and hit a spinning crescent kick on him while backed on the corner. Rockwell backs off again and charged but got a back elbow for the attempt and Burke clobbered him with a clothesline to the back of the head. He pummeled Rockwell to the mat near the corner and the ref told him to stop the assault and he did at the count of 3. He backed up and charged as he performed the Outer Limitz Elbow Drop but missed as Rockwell rolled out of the way. Rockwell used the apron to weaken the arm of Burke, showing a more serious side of him. He then put Burke's arm in a keylock hold using the ropes and broke it at 3. He then twisted the injured arm and put it in a hammerlock which was turned into a neckbreaker. Rockwell went for a pin but only got a 1 and a half count. He again put Burke's injured arm into a hammerlock and drove a knee to it, causing pain to the Black Pope. He drove one again and forced him back on his feet as Rockwell whipped him to the ropes but he set up early and got a standing dropkick. He stomped viciously on the Californian hit a kick to the head. He then picked up Rockwell and lifted him in a suplex position but dropped his body on the top rope. Burke began taunting him but eventually got back on the attack with a kick to the chest, which got Rockwell a bad landing on the outside. Burke then followed his opponent and slammed his head to the apron and the announce table. He was slapping him around until he got a punch from Rockwell and a kick to the gut. He tried to whip Burke to the steps but was countered with Rockwell colliding with it instead. Burke then hit a running dropkick on him for good measure. He rolled him in the ring and went for a pin but Rockwell kicked out at 2. Burke then connected with a back suplex and went for a suplex but was countered into a roll up which got a 2 count. Burke knocked him out with a surprising 4 Up Combo. He almost delivered the Elijah Experience but Rockwell escaped it as he went for the Turning Point which got reversed into a STO. Rockwell got up to his feet and countered an incoming Elijah Express with a boot and a one handed bulldog. He bounced off the ropes and hit a legdrop and followed up with a somersault senton. He went for a Samoan Drop but Burke countered into a clothesline which was ducked under and Rockwell hit a kick to the gut and a new move called The Exclusive Hit (Double Knee Gutbuster) which finished the match

Roberts: "Here is your winner and has qualified for the Tournament of a New Frontier, Benedict Rockwell!"

-COMMERCIAL-

Matthews: "Were here being joined by the first qualifier for the Tournament of a New Frontier, Benedict Rockwell. Benedict, everybody has been wondering where did you get so focused over the past days leading today?"

Rockwell: "Well, seeing myself that joking personality that I started out with had its own good but being all fun doesn't get you a title shot. So meet the new Benedict Rockwell because after this tournament is all said and done, that IWA World Heavyweight Championship would be around this Music Maniac's waist."

Cameras went back to the ring as Christopher Daniels, along with his partner A.J. Styles, came down to the ring on a singles match. His opponent, Shelton Benjamin and teammate Charlie Haas strolled and entered the ring.

**Christopher Daniels w/ AJ Styles vs. Shelton Benjamin w/ Charlie Haas**

The two men locked up at the center of the ring and Benjamin put Daniels in a side headlock but countered into a roll up that got a 1 count. Daniels twisted Benjamin's arm and took him down with an arm drag. He put him in a scissored armbar on Benjamin but he managed to escape before it got locked in properly. The two got up and Benjamin surprised Daniels with a punch to the face. He bounced off the ropes and slid behind Daniels after a failed boot then connected with a German Suplex. He went for a pin but got a 2 count. He went for a neckbreaker and Daniels tossed him over the top rope but held on to the top rope and got back in. Daniels ducked under a attempted clothesline and Benjamin got a sidewalk slam after bouncing off the ropes. He then whipped Benjamin to the corner and he hit a high knee to his face. He charged again which got him a boot to the face and got him some momentum with a roundhouse kick. He went for another kick but was caught by Daniels and threw his leg away which was a mistake as Benjamin spun around and connected with a Dragon Whip. He went for a pin but got another 2 count. Her measured Daniels for the T-Bone Suplex but got a back elbow to his head and he connected with a STO. He charged and delivered a running Enzuigiri to the back of Benjamin's head. He bounced off the ropes but his foot was grabbed by Haas and caused a distraction which helped his partner recover. AJ stopped the distraction by laying out Haas with the Pele Kick. As soon Daniels faced him, he got a Leaping Spike Reverse STO that got Benjamin the win.

Roberts: "Here is your winner, Shelton Benjamin!"

AJ can't believe they lost for the second time in a row against Benjamin and Haas. He helped up his partner and some friction between the two was shown as Daniels shoved away his partner and left the ring.

-COMMERCIAL-

A there were 2 superstars, Matt Sydal and Kevin Thorn, arguing in the office of Jayden Smith after the commercial break. The new GM was getting irritated from the noise and banged his hand on his desk to get their attention.

Smith: "Now guys, can you please tell me what the two of you are running your mouths while I'm doing a job?"

Sydal: "Well, Mr. Smith, I'm here to tell you that I want to be in the Tournament to a New Frontier because I am the New Frontier."

Thorn: "Unlike you, I deserve a spot in that tournament because I will go on and win the World Championship and I know I will."

Smith: "The two of you have somewhat gave me an idea. How about this, I will have a tag team match with the winning team will qualify for the tournament. It will be Matt Sydal and, you, Kevin Thorn against Tommy Dreamer and Monty Brown. Now go prepare cause that match will be up next."

Sydal and Thorn gave each other piercing glares and left the office towards the stage.

_Man In a Box _played and the Innovator of Violence came out with shouts of his name from the crowd as he went down to the ring. Monty Brown came out to his theme _Smooth_ with a couple of boos from the crowd.

Matt Sydal got out from the curtain and on the stage from his theme. He entered the ring and waited for his partner. Kevin Thorn made his way to the ring to his theme and entered the ring as well staring down his teammate for the night.

**Tournament to a New Frontier Qualifying Match:**

**Matt Sydal and Kevin Thorn vs. Tommy Dreamer and Monty Brown**

Sydal and Brown started the match and they had a lock up and Sydal put his opponent in a side headlock. Brown threw him to the corner and hit a clubbing blow to the back of Sydal. He then whips him to the ropes and set up early as Sydal got a sunset flip with a count of 1 and a half. Brown went for a hiptoss after he whipped Sydal to the ropes but he got a roll up instead which got another 1 and a half count. He got a hard clothesline from Brown that flipped him inside out. Brown then dragged him to their corner and tagged in Dreamer who hit a couple of fists to the head of Sydal and a back elbow after whipping him to the ropes. He grabbed him and Sydal got a neckbreaker then Dreamer went for a pin but got a 1 and a half. He tags in Brown again and they do a double clothesline on him after whipping him to the ropes. He picks him up on his shoulders and slams Sydal's back to the corner. He went for a running powerslam but Sydal escaped it and hit a running leg lariat. Sydal tagged in his partner Thorn and clotheslined Brown and blasted Dreamer with a big boot. He whipped Brown to the corner and hit another clothesline on him and got in a sidewalk slam. Dreamer got in but he was knocked up with a fist from Thorn and thrown out with a hurricanrana. Thorn delivered the Crucifix Powerbomb while Sydal climbed the top rope and flew in with the Shooting Sydal Press which got the duo the win.

Roberts: "Here are your winners and has qualified for the Tournament of a New Frontier, Matt Sydal and Kevin Thorn!"

Thorn and Sydal got their hands raised and the Fanged Fiend wasn't shy about showing his distaste for his partner when he took him out with a big boot. He hanged Sydal at the top rope and connected with the Original Sin. He left the ring with a satisfied look.

-COMMERCIAL-

_Take Over _played and the Instant Classic came down the ring with a microphone in his hands and a frown on his face.

Cage: "Ever since I joined IWA, I only had 1 title shot at the IWA World Heavyweight Championship and that was more than 2 months ago. I don't want to complain but I went to Jayden Smith's office and told me that I wasn't in the fatal fourway. I'm obviously outraged by his decision but he's the GM and the only thing I want from him is a shot. I want to face the champion -"

Jayden Smith's music hit the PA's and interrupted Cage's speech.

Smith: "Let me get this straight. You want to face the champion? Then you got it. If you beat him tonight I am willing to give you a title shot next week. Since you're already in your ring attire, how about we do this right now. So Morrison, come out here cause this match is next!"

Soon, Morrison came out with his championship and shot a quick glare at the general manager. He was covered with bandaged on the midsection and his left shoulder.

**Christian Cage vs. IWA World Heavyweight Champion John Morrison**

The injured champion went on the offensive with clubbing blows to the back and European Uppercuts on the Canadian. He whipped Cage to the ropes and went for a backdrop but set up early which got him a kick to the injured gut. He hit a couple of punches to the gut and whipped Morrison to the corner then connected with a clothesline. He hoisted Morrison up and slams him to his knee. He hits another knee to Morrison's gut and a scoop slam to him. Cage lifted him up and worked on Morrison's gut by driving his gut to the top rope. He put him back in the ring with a snapmare and put him in a chinlock. Morrison eventually got out of it and hit a kick to the midsection of Cage and followed with a Capoeira Kick to the head. He got in a STO backbreaker and a Russian Legsweep. He can't immediately get the cover from the pain of his injured midsection but only got a 2 count. He went for his Breakdance Legdrop but Cage got out of the way and bounced off the ropes with a spear. The Instant Classic almost had Morrison in the Unprettier which was countered into the champion's Corkscrew Neckbreaker. Morrison crawled for the cover and got the 3 count.

Roberts: "Here is your winner, the IWA World Heavyweight Champion, John Morrison."

Morrison had the energy to taunt his opponent by raising his championship high above his head and a grin on his face formed after leaving the ring.

Coach: "Next up is the fourth qualifying match for a spot at the Tournament to a New Frontier with Teddy Hart against the Media Maven John "Bradshaw" Layfield."

_Breakout, Breakout _played and Teddy Hart made his way to the ring. JBL came out inside his limo then made his way to the ring after exiting it.

**Tournament to a New Frontier Qualifying Match:**

**Teddy Hart vs. JBL**

Teddy put JBL in a side headlock before a lock up happened but he was tossed to the ropes and got a clothesline. JBL bounced off the ropes and Teddy went for a hip toss but he was just heavy he can't lift him. JBL attempted to clothesline him but Teddy ducked and did a backslide on him which got him a 1 count. JBL charged for a boot to Teddy's face but he dodged this and got a roll up for another 1 count. Teddy tried to go on the offensive but was stopped by a knee to his gut and JBL picked him up then slammed him down with a scoop slam. He hits two swinging neckbreakers in order and a couple of elbow drops on Teddy's chest. He made a cover with his knee across Teddy's face but only got a 2 count. He argues with the ref telling him he should count faster and went back to working on Teddy. He whips Teddy to the corner and charged for a clothesline but was countered with a boot. Teddy tried to grab hold of the Wrestling God but he did an eye poke on him and clotheslined him over the top rope. The millionaire soon followed after he taunted Teddy which got a negative reaction. JBL grabbed Teddy by the back of the head and picked him up in a bearhug then slammed his back to the steel ring post. He taunted him some more and tossed Teddy in the ring for a pin but got a 2 count. The Texas Tycoon hoisted Teddy up in a Torture Rack to try for a submission win. The fans got behind Teddy as they chanted his name to get him back in it. Teddy managed to escape the hold by a few fists to the head of JBL and jumped on his shoulder then turned it into a hurricanrana. He hits a couple of clotheslines and followed it up with a leg lariat after bouncing off the ropes. The Canadian High Flyer kicked JBL on the gut and hit a double underhook flip piledriver which got chants of "Holy Shit". He measured JBL with the Hart Rate and successfully connected with it. He jumped on the apron and sprinboarded for a springboard tornado DDT. With JBL set up, Teddy went on the top rope and went on to deliver the Open Hart Surgery which got him the 3 count.

Roberts: "Here is your winner and has qualified for the Tournament of a New Frontier, Teddy Hart!"

The fans cheered on Teddy for his biggest win in his short career in IWA.

The cameras went on backstage with Matt Striker and the behemoth Big Daddy V in the interview segment.

Matthews: "Guys, an official order from GM Jayden Smith said that you guys will face Cryme Tyme with the International Tag Team Championships on the line if you pin any of the two of them. Do you have any thoughts on the GM's decision?"

Striker: "It's a pretty splendid idea for the GM to come up. This is one moment in our careers that will show those filthy lowlife scums that we will take those championships away from their hands before they sell it at eBay."

The segment ended with Big Daddy V tossing Josh Matthews away and left after he growled at the camera directly.

-COMMERCIAL-

Brock Lesnar came out to his theme and got a flurry of jeers coming up his way. Matt Striker and Big Daddy V soon followed and the duo got louder boos from the crowd.

The International Tag Team Champions went out to their theme _Bringin' Da Hood to U_. _No More Words _hit the PA as Jeff Hardy came out with a rockstar-like ovation.

**International Tag Team Champions Cryme Tyme and United States Champion Jeff Hardy vs. Brock Lesnar, Big Daddy V and Matt Striker**

Jeff and Striker started the match and had a lock up. Jeff turned it into a hammer lock but was countered by the former teacher with a hammer lock of his own. Striker then, while the hammer lock was still applied, ran towards the corner and Jeff got most of the impact. He then took Jeff down with a Russian Legsweep and went for a pin but got a 1 count. Striker then whips Jeff to the ropes and hits a back elbow to him. He tags in Lesnar, who had a big grin on his face, as he just stomped on the United States Champion. He picks up Jeff and throws him to an open corner and let out a couple of kicks to his midsection and shoulder thrusts. He backed up and charged towards Jeff but he evaded it and tagged in JTG. He climbed the turnbuckle and hit a diving leg lariat and went for a pin but got a 2 count on the big guy. JTG charged for Lesnar but he was stopped with a knee lift to his gut. Lesnar followed it up with a belly to belly suplex. He tags in Big V and they hit a double shoulder block after whipping one half of the tag team champions to the ropes but unseen by the two, Shad got in a tag. Shad got in and hit a couple of punches to the behemoth and a big boot but he was unfazed by all of this. Shad bounced off the ropes but only to be caught by Big V for a spinning side slam. He went for a pin but JTG broke it up at 2. Big V tagged in a Striker and he put Shad in his Happy Monkey Submission. Shad was able to power out of it within minutes with a snapmare to the educator and tagged in Jeff. Jeff took Striker down with a running forearm to the face and followed with the Compactor Clutch which got him a 2 count. Lesnar got in and went for a clothesline but Jeff ducked under it and hit a spinning mule kick. He then refocused on Striker after he blindsided him with a clothesline to the back of his head. He went for an inverted swinging neckbreaker but Jeff wiggled his way out of it with a sitout jawbreaker. Big V came in but was welcomed by Cryme Tyme with punches and kicks to him. The two bounced off the ropes and hit a double running shoulder block but didn't work as he just yelled and took out the duo with a clothesline. He charged for Jeff, who was resting by the ropes, but Jeff pulled the ropes down and sent the Dominating Force to ringside. Striker tagged in Lesnar and the Next Big Thing delivered the F5 when the United States Champion faced him. Lesnar got the 3 count for his team.

Roberts: "Here are your winners, Matt Striker, Big Daddy V and Brock Lesnar!"

Lesnar wasn't done yet as he threw Jeff over the top rope and onto the floor then followed him. He began to remove any useless things on the announce table, including the monitors, as he dragged Jeff's body on top of the table. Lesnar hoisted him up on his shoulders and once again leveled Jeff with the F5 and broke the table. Lesnar stood over his fallen adversary with a smirk on his face as he walked towards the ramp with the crowd that watched the scene was in surprise and others booed him.

Backstage, Triple H was finished preparing for the main event and made his way to the stage.

-COMMERCIAL-

_The Game _played and Triple H did his entrance. He entered the ring and waited for his 3 opponents. A royal horn sounded through the speakers and the pompous and royal cape wearing King Booker made his way to the ring with his fair queen. Up next was the Animal, Batista that made his way to the ring with a shower of cheers. Lastly was The Deadman, The Undertaker that took the stage with his entrance. The IWA World Heavyweight Champion also made his way to the ring to get a bird's eye view of the match.

**No. 1 Contenders Match for the IWA World Heavyweight Championship:**

**Triple H vs. Undertaker vs. Batista vs. King Booker w/ Queen Sharmell**

King Booker made the first shot when he attacked Triple H and Undertaker and Batista went in a fist fight. Undertaker and Batista's fight got out of hand when the two of them sent each other to the outside while Booker still had the upper hand on The King of Kings. Booker whipped Triple H to the ropes and went for a clothesline but Triple H got in a clothesline of his own. Batista slams Undertaker's back to the apron two times as and climbed in the ring. Triple H and Batista stood face to face like their first Wrestlemania clash with each other and this broke down into a fist fight. Batista seemed to get the upper hand on his former mentor when he whipped him to the corner and landed a high impact clothesline. After that, Booker hit a spinning heel kick to Batista's face when he turned around. Booker bounced off the ropes and connected with a knee drop. He went for a pin but got a 2 count when Triple H broke the count. He then got a few punches to The Game and whipped him to the corner then hit a sidewalk slam. As Booker was taunting his downed opponents, he bumped onto someone he didn't want to be near with. It was Undertaker as he connected with rights to Booker and did an arm twist. He climbed the top rope for Old School and successfully hit it. He charged at Batista, who just got up by the corner, and landed a running clothesline. Perched on the opposite corner was Triple H and Undertaker gave him a clothesline too. Taker then took down Booker once again with a reverse STO and whipped Triple H to the ropes but he set up too early as he got a kick to the chest but this only angered the Deadman. Triple H tried to reason to him and ducked under a clothesline to get a neckbreaker. He whipped Batista to the ropes but was countered into a whip of his own and attempted a back drop which was countered with a facebuster knee smash. Triple H went for the Pedigree on Batista but The Animal reversed it into a back drop and sent Triple H to the floor. Batista floored Booker with a clothesline and another as he picked him up and connected with a powerslam. He also took out Taker with a huge spear. Batista was fired up as he went for the Batista Bomb on Booker but he got out of the situation and hit a high angle hook kick. Booker then did an arm twist and landed another hook kick to Batista's face. He said it was over as he climbed the ropes and went for the Houston Hangover but Batista got out of dodge. Triple H got in the ring and went for a pin at Booker and Batista but got a 2 count on each of them. Triple H went for the Pedigree once more but Booker countered with the Book End. Taker finally got some momentum as he entered the ring and chokeslammed Booker. He kicked Batista on the midsection and lifted him up in the air for the Last Ride. Taker was going to put the nail in the coffin with the Tombstone Piledriver on Triple H but The Cerebral Assassin escaped the move and finally delivered the Pedigree on The Demon of Death Valley then pinned him

Roberts: "Here is your winner and the No.1 Contender for the IWA World Heavyweight Championship, Triple H!"

Morrison was surprised that Triple H won and was mad that he gets another shot on his title. Triple H climbed the corner and said he wanted the IWA World Heavyweight Title as the show ended.

_Systems Overdrive match card:_

_Xtreme Heights Match: Alwyn Larson vs. The Miz vs. Matt Hardy vs. TBA vs. TBA vs. TBA_

**Champions: (BLOCKBUSTER)**

**IWA World Heavyweight Champion: John Morrison**

**International Tag Team Champions: Cryme Tyme**

**United States Champion: Jeff Hardy**

_**That's another chapter in the books. If you don't understand any moves I listed here, check out Wikipedia. Read and Review!!**_


	15. Xtreme Revelation Week 2 June

IWA: International Wrestling Association

**IWA: International Wrestling Association**

**Chapter 15: Xtreme Revelation week 2 June**

The opening fireworks opened the show and when it was over the cameras went to ringside with the announce team.

JR: "Hello and welcome to another edition of Xtreme Revelation! We have a major event here with the IWA Champion and his challenger for the title John Cena."

Lawler: "It was announced from our now working website, , that Cena and Edge will have a contract signing to make Cena's rematch official at Systems Overdrive."

JR: "Also, an announcement has been made that the final 3 spots in the Xtreme Heights match will be determined tonight with 2 qualifying matches and a "Last Chance Battle Royal" for the final spot."

Lawler: "And Mr. Kennedy will be announcing when his match with Shawn Michaels will be later on. Team 3D will have an Xtreme Rules Tornado Tag match against Deuce N' Domino and if Team 3D uses one table, even our announce table, they are going to be suspended."

George Vegas was in the ring with 3 referees behind him with a microphone in his hand. The referees had a bag in their hands, one bag per ref.

Vegas: "Now, behind me are 3 things that will be on the line at Systems Overdrive in the Xtreme Heights match. First, let me explain the rules of the match. The Xtreme Heights match will be just like a plain ladder match but with a twist, you need to put an opponent through a table which means you have the right to get the object. The one who got put through a table will be sent to the penalty box at ringside where he will spend 2 minutes in it, watching how his luck can change. After that it's all sweet sailing. Now for the object on the line, show 'em boys."

The referees brought out briefcases out of the bags, all colored plain black.

Vegas: "Three briefcases will be up for grabs in one match. 6 contestants, 3 prizes and 1 match. Inside these very briefcases are the following: An IWA World Tag Team Championship title match with a partner of his choosing, an IWA Championship opportunity and lastly a new championship belt that I will name the Xtreme Generation Championship belt. So to any of those who have qualified, keep it up because it will be one hell of a contest.

Backstage, the already qualified superstars, Matt Hardy, Alwyn Larson and The Miz, have seen the announcement.

Larson: "Now those are gonna be worth our while if any of us wins one of those, especially the IWA Championship match."

Matt: "Yeah. Not just that, grab any briefcase and you could be a champion already."

Miz: "As sweet as that sounds, _I'll _be the one winning all of those. And that's one Reality Check you'll be getting next week."

Back to the ring, CM Punk was in the ring and Hardcore Holly made his way in it for the fourth qualifying match.

**Xtreme Heights Qualifying Match:**

**CM Punk vs. Hardcore Holly**

Punk and Holly had a lock up at the center of the ring then Punk turned it into a hammerlock and took down Holly with a drop toe hold. He got Holly in a headlock position but Holly got back up and did an arm drag to take down the Straightedge Superstar. Holly picked up Punk and whipped him to the corner and hit a knife edge chop. He hits another on a vulnerable Punk as he whipped him to the ropes and went for a clothesline but missed then Punk hit a roundhouse kick to the back of his head. He picks up Holly and began working on the arm with an arm twist. He soon did a hammerlock and turned it into a short ranged lariat. Punk went for the pin but got a 2 count. Holly got up and he got kicks to the sides of his torso and another on his hamstrings as Punk worked him. Punk whipped Holly to the corner and charged but Holly got his boot up to stop Punk. He then picked up Punk and rammed him to his knee or a ribbreaker then hit another. He then slammed him down to the mat with a scoop slam. Holly climbed the top rope and jumped down with a leg drop. He again went for a pin but got a 2 count. Holly picked up Punk and lifted him up to the air and slammed him down with a suplex. Punk got up and Holly put him in a Full Nelson hold. Punk tried to find a way out of it as his attempt to grab the ropes but was foiled when Holly dragged him back. Punk didn't tap as he was drilled to the ground with a Full Nelson slam. Holly went for a pin but got another 2 count as Punk got a shoulder up. Holly tried to finish the match with the Alabama Slam but Punk reversed it into a sunset flip which he rolled out of it and landed a kick to the head. Punk capitalized with the GTS and the pin.

Lilian: "Here is your winner and has qualified for the Xtreme Heights Match at Systems Overdrive, CM Punk!"

-COMMERCIAL-

Mr. Kennedy made his way to the ring with a microphone in hand and his Intercontinental Championship around his waist. He then began to address the crowd but got boos before he started.

Kennedy: "You people suck more than those people in California, so I don't suck you do. Now getting to the point, Michaels won a right to challenge me with _my _IC title on the line and I have to decide when it will happen. So Shawn, I hope you're listening cause here it is. You will _never _get your chance against me. Never you hear me you -"

_Sexy Boy_ played and interrupted Mr. Kennedy from his speech and Michaels came out with a mic in his hands.

Michaels: "Wow Kennedy, you've just told a statement that you didn't even know you said. You are afraid of good ol' me. You're afraid of tasting Sweet Chin Music like in Redemption where you got one."

Kennedy: "Afraid? You think I'm afraid? The only thing I'm afraid is nothing."

Michaels: "How about I come down to that ring and show you how afraid you will be when you're against the Showstopper."

Michaels dropped his microphone and made his way to the ring. But before he can enter the ring, George Vegas came out.

Vegas: "Stop right there Michaels. You don't want to lose your No.1 Contender status to Kennedy, don't ya? How about I make the call on this one since Kennedy can't make his mind. Okay Shawn, I have an idea. You are in a match next and if you win you will face Kennedy at Systems Overdrive with the title on the line. The man you have to beat is this man."

_Invasion _soon played and Goldberg got out on the stage. Kennedy got out of the ring and sat in the announce table along with JR and Lawler.

**Shawn Michaels vs. Goldberg**

Goldberg started the match with a kick to the midsection of HBK and whipped him to the ropes and hits a powerslam. He then picked up Michaels and lifted him up in a military press but Michaels escaped and got a back suplex on Goldberg. He then works on Goldberg's left foot to slow him down and connected with elbows to it. He dragged him to the steel steps and got out of the ring then slammed Goldberg's foot to the apron. HBK shot a look at Kennedy and drove Goldberg's left leg to the steel post. He slams it again for good measure and entered the ring for a pin but only got a 2 count. Goldberg got up and got a backhand chop from the Showstopper and hits another as he whipped Goldberg to the corner but was countered by whipping HBK instead which HBK landed hard. Goldberg capitalized with a German Suplex and followed it up with a Full Nelson slam. He then picked up Michaels again and threw him with a pumphandle fallaway slam. He again went for a pin but got a 2 count again. Goldberg waited for Michaels to stand and hoisted him up for a running powerslam but Michaels escaped it and drilled him with a DDT. Michaels kipped up and got a running forearm smash to the face of Goldberg. HBK then connected with 2 consecutive inverted atomic drops and followed it up with a scoop slam. Michaels went to the top rope but Goldberg stopped him with a punch then tried a superplex and Michaels countered it with forearms to Goldberg's face. HBK managed to knock off Goldberg but he didn't give up as he threw him overhead to the mat. Goldberg wasted too much time trash talking as he pulled up HBK and Michaels countered him with Sweet Chin Music and got him the pinfall.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, Shawn Michaels!"

Kennedy wasn't too happy as he snuck behind HBK with a steel chair and struck him on the back then leveled him with a shot to the head. The Green Bay Gladiator wasn't finished yet as he drilled him to the mat with the Mic Check. Kennedy left the ring with the Intercontinental Championship in hand and told HBK to bring it.

_-Promo-_

_**Just a week from Sunday, champions go in for a blaze of glory.**_

_**Challengers race to take the lead**_

_**Rivals crash into a car wreck**_

_**Only one event to see the Fastest Route to Championship Gold,**_

_**Systems Overdrive!**_

After the promo, Alwyn Larson was talking with a backstage personnel but the GM stepped in.

Vegas: "Ahhh Alwyn, just the guy I want to see. I just want to inform you that you're in a match tonight."

Larson: "I thought I have a break tonight? Didn't we agree I have match free night earlier tonight?"

Vegas: "Yeah but I tend to be sarcastic, so sarcastic you don't even notice it. So here's the 411, you are against The Miz in an Xtreme Heights Preview Match."

Larson: "Finally, I get to beat some sense into the "Chick Magnet". He keeps saying he's gonna give everyone a "Reality Check" well tonight, I'm gonna give him a Reality Check of my own."

_Gold Medal _played and Kurt Angle made his way to the ring. His opponent, Lance Cade, came out with his partner Trevor Murdoch.

**Kurt Angle vs. Lance Cade w/ Trevor Murdoch**

The two started the match with a lock up and Angle took him down with a waist lock takedown. Cade got up and hit a slap on Angle and this caught him off guard then Cade went for an Irish Whip but Angle countered this and hit a German Suplex. Cade got up and Angle caught him with a European Uppercut. He hits another as Cade got backed to the corner and Angle whips him to the other available corner. He charged but Cade wasn't there and Cade clobbered him with a forearm to the back of the head. Cade then connected with a few more punches and a couple of shoulder thrusts and whips him to the corner. Angle bounced back from the impact and got a bulldog from Cade. He went for a pin but got a 2 count. He went for a suplex on Angle but he reversed it into a suplex of his own. The Olympic Hero caught Cade with a belly to belly suplex but Murdoch grabbed his boot after that. Cade took the distraction into a chance for a roll up but got a 2 count. Angle then ducked under a clothesline for the Angle Slam and hits it. Pulling the straps down, Angle put Cade in the Ankle Lock which got him to tap out in seconds.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, Kurt Angle!"

-COMMERCIAL-

_Reality _blared through the speakers as the Faux-Hawked Superstar made his way to the ring. Alwyn Larson came out to his theme _Everyday Combat _by _Lostprophets _and entered the ring.

**Alwyn Larson vs. The Miz**

Larson and Miz had a lock up but Miz broke it with a knee to his gut and whipped Larson to the ropes but Larson took him down with a shoulder block. Larson bounced off the ropes again and Miz went for a clothesline but Larson ducked under it and hit a clothesline to the Miz. He went for a springboard enzuigiri but Miz evaded it. Miz pounded on Larson with stomps and an elbow drop then went for a pin but got a 1 count. Miz picks up his opponent and hit a short arm clothesline but missed the second one and Larson did a double leg takedown for a pin with bridge but got a 1 count. Miz caught him with a forearm to the face and hits another then followed up with a snapmare and legdrop. He then hit a high impact kick to Larson's midsection as he was trying to get up. Miz then slams Larson's head to the corner and got in a few punches to the Californian Crusader then backed up for a modified clothesline to him. He went for a pin again but got a 2 count. The self proclaimed Chick Magnet got up and connected with a suplex but didn't stop there as he drove Larson's head with a brainbuster. He went for another pin but got another 2 count. Miz was telling the ref to count faster and didn't see Larson sneak up behind him for a roll up but got a 2 count as Miz reversed it into a pin of his own but got a 2 count too. Miz charged but got a back elbow from Larson and connected with a superkick to the Miz. Larson hit a couple of clotheslines to the Miz and ducked under an attempted clothesline for a German Suplex. Larson was getting pumped up as Miz got up and Larson whipped him to the ropes as he planted Miz with a spinebuster. Larson measured Miz with a STO backbreaker and hoisted Miz up on one shoulder to get in a gutbuster. Larson went for the Larson Shot but Miz got out of it for a kick to the midsection and the Reality Check. Larson had the Reality Check scouted and put Miz in a double underhook DDT submission he calls the Star Trapper which got Miz to tap out.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, Alwyn Larson!"

-COMMERCIAL-

Matt Hardy was talking to the recent qualifier to the Xtreme Heights match, CM Punk that is until MVP showed up.

MVP: "Hey Matt, long time no see since our match a few weeks ago. Anyway, check me out. I just got a call from George Vegas told me that I'm in a qualifying match up next. What do you think about that?"

Matt: "I'm just glad for you MVP. You know why, because when we get it on at Systems Overdrive, I will be happier when I slam that ladder onto you."

MVP: "Don't feel like that Matt, because when I qualify and win that match I will go on to be the next IWA Champion."

MVP's music played and he came out of his tunnel way then activated his pyro. He cockily made his way to the ring, showing off his bling to the fans.

_Slow Chemical _blared through the speakers after flames shot up from the stage and Kane made his way to the ring. MVP looked surprised as he didn't know Kane was his opponent.

**Xtreme Heights Qualifying Match:**

**Kane vs. MVP**

MVP immediately blasted him with his bling wrapped around his fist before the bell rang and clobbered him with it until the ref told him to back up until Kane gets up to his feet. Kane sat up and got back on his feet and MVP tried to talk his way out of it then surprised him with a rake to the eyes. MVP let go of his diamond necklace and gave it to the ref and while the ref wasn't looking MVP hit a direct low blow to Kane and went for a roll up but got a 2 count. MVP charged towards The Big Red Machine but was caught and tossed outside via the top rope. Kane exited the ring and went for MVP but got a dropkick to the legs and went to work on it. MVP then entered the ring and told to the ref to count faster as it was now up to 4. Kane began got to a vertical base at 7 and got in the ring at 9 almost giving MVP the win. MVP then stomped on Kane's back and got in a couple of fists to the head as he continued to weaken the Big Red Monster's leg. MVP put him in a half Boston crab but Kane refused to tap and the Franchise Playa broke the hold then hit a kick to the head. MVP went for a pin but got a 2 count instead. MVP waited for Kane to get up as he measured him with punches to the head and kicks to the midsection the tried to whip him to the corner but failed as Kane reversed it into a whip of his own as he hit a running clothesline on him. Kane then followed up by picking MVP up for a sidewalk slam. Kane proceeded to climb the top rope but MVP tried to cut him off with punches which were ineffective as Kane threw him away. The Big Red Machine flew as he landed a flying clothesline on the Ballin' Superstar. Kane set up MVP for the Chokeslam but MVP escaped and connected with a DDT. He then hit a knee lift to Kane and followed with a Russian Legsweep. After bouncing off the ropes, MVP got the Ballin' Elbow to land on Kane's chest and then went for a pin but got a 2 count. The self proclaimed Half man, half amazing then went for the finish as he went for the Playmaker but Kane countered with an Irish whip to the corner and went for a clothesline which was countered with a drop toe hold to the second turnbuckle. MVP charged and got the Player's Boot across Kane's face and went for a pin but got a 2 count again. He just can't believe it and pounded on Kane until he can't stand as he taunted the fans but Kane sat up and attempted the Chokeslam which was countered into a roll up and MVP grabbed the tights for leverage and got the 3 count.

Lilian: "Here is your winner and has qualified for the Xtreme Heights Match, MVP!"

MVP rolled out of the ring and celebrated his win and entered the fray of superstars who have qualified at the expense of Kane.

Backstage, numerous superstars like Umaga, Gregory Helms, Bobby Lashley and The Great Khali were seen preparing for the Last Chance battle Royal to enter in the Xtreme Heights match.

-COMMERCIAL-

Superstars who were hoping to qualify for the Xtreme Heights match were in the ring and the last superstar to make an entrance was Randy Orton, who lost his qualifying match to Alwyn Larson but didn't matter as there were 14 superstars in the ring that could throw him out.

**Xtreme Heights Last Chance Battle Royal**

The superstars first went to Umaga to eliminate the biggest, and the most agile, so they can have more of a chance but the Samoan Bulldozer just pushed them away and threw out Cody Rhodes and Brian Kendrick over the top rope. Tomko surprised him with the Destruction Kick to Umaga and the other superstars helped Tomko get Umaga over the top rope to the floor. With Umaga gone, the superstars focused on protecting and just caring for themselves. Tomko used his Destruction Kick once again to eliminate RVD from the match. Chris Jericho caught Randy Orton with the Codebreaker while Bobby Lashley speared through Paul London and Trevor Murdoch. Jack Evans did the Shining Ninja on Tazz and nearly sent him over the top but Tazz eliminated Tomko after an attempt with the Destruction Kick. Everyone was brawling in the corners, at the center of the ring and beside the ropes while a few superstars were double teaming the bigger guys. Cade and Murdoch were working on Lashley and went for the Sweet and Sour but were countered by The Dominator with clotheslines. Evans went on a high flying role and connected with a crossbody on Kurt Angle. Evans then tried to throw Angle out of the match but was reversed and he got thrown out instead. Orton also eliminated London and shattered his chances to compete in the Xtreme Heights match. Tazz and Orton worked on Lashley and attempted to double team him with a double DDT but was countered into a double DDT of his own. Lashley went for the Spear on Orton but failed as Orton used his own momentum against him by pulling down the ropes and eliminated him. Another big man in the ring was the Great Khali as he chopped everyone on the head after spending a lot of time at ringside before he officially entered the ring. He caught Tazz and eliminated him via the top rope and delivered the Khali Bomb on Jericho. As he taunted his down opponents, he didn't see Angle get behind him and took him down with the Angle Slam. Everybody who were still alive in the match helped Angle hoist him up the top rope but he just pushed them away with great strength. But his strength proved to be useless to a hard kick to the groin by Orton and they eliminated the big man. Five superstars remain and it went to an all out brawl between them. Angle and Jericho set their differences aside to attack the trio of Cade, Murdoch and Orton. Cade and Murdoch focused on Jericho while the Legend Killer pounced on The Olympic Hero. Cade and Murdoch went for an Irish Whip on Jericho and went for a double backdrop but were countered with a kick to the chest to Cade and a running enzuigiri on Murdoch. Orton was pounding Angle with European Uppercuts and kicks to the midsection then set him up for a DDT with Angle's legs hung from the top rope. Jericho stopped him with a chopblock to his right leg. Angle and Jericho tossed Murdoch to the top rope and yet another elimination was just called. The two were surprised by Orton and Cade with a RKO and Sitout Side Slam Spinebuster respectively. They focused on weaking Angle with double team moves but were stopped after Jericho caught Cade with a dropkick. Angle sent Cade sailing from the top rope to the floor with an Angle Slam but was also eliminated by a sneaky Orton. Orton then hit a backbreaker on Jericho after he reversed a Breakdown. Orton then went for his signature punt to the head which was caught by Jericho and attempted to lock him in the Walls of Jericho but was countered and got clotheslined over the top rope and made Orton the winner.

Lilian: "Here is your winner and is the last to qualify for the Xtreme Heights Match, Randy Orton!"

Orton then cockily taunted Jericho on the top rope and said to the fans he was gonna win the Xtreme Heights match. The third generation superstar then exited the ring and lastly showed his pose to the booing fans in the arena.

-COMMERCIAL-

_I'm All About Cool _played and the team from the Other Side of the Tracks made their way to the ring without Cherry because she was still suffering from the effects of the 3D given by Team 3D themselves. Deuce was ready to go and bust them up as he held a kendo stick with Domino wielding a steel chair.

_Bomb Fall _blasted through the speakers as the IWA World Tag Team Champions went down to the ring with 2x4's wrapped in barbwire and trash cans in their hands. They immediately entered the ring and the carnage started.

**Xtreme Rules Tornado Tag Non-title Match:**

**IWA World Tag Team Champions Team 3D vs. Deuce N' Domino**

Deuce N' Domino attacked the champs with their weapons just when they were entering the ring. The duo from the Other Side of the Tracks kicked Team 3D's weapons away from them as they continued the beating. Domino had an idea as he told Deuce to get something under the ring and he brought out a table. Deuce slid it in and they set it up at the center of the ring and got one last kendo stick shot at the back of Ray. Deuce and Domino then prepared to suplex Ray through the table but Devon got in just in time to stop it with a chair shot to the back of Domino. Ray then dropped Deuce in a suplex position on the top rope gut first while Devon threw the table to the outside so they can't use it. Ray hoisted Domino up and then dropped him with a Samoan Drop on the trash can while Devon whipped Deuce to the corner and squashed him with a running body splash. Devon then took down Deuce with a scoop slam and a splash then he and Ray simultaneously went for a pin on Deuce and Domino but both kicked out at 2. Ray then helped Devon do more damage but carrying Devon in a wheelbarrow position then slam him down on Domino. Deuce on the other hand rolled out of the ring and took out a ladder. He rolled it in and attempted to attack Ray and Devon, who were measuring Domino with the 3D, but they saw this coming and dodged it which instead hit Domino. Ray smashed Deuce in the head with a steel chair. Then they hit a sidewalk slam/inverted legdrop bulldog combo on Deuce. They laid out Domino with the 3D on the ladder and Deuce followed suit with another 3D on the ladder. Ray then pinned Deuce and got their team the pinfall.

Lilian: "Here are your winners, the IWA World Tag Team Champions, Team 3D!"

JR: "Up next is the contract signing between Edge and John Cena to make the IWA Championship match at Systems Overdrive official"

Lawler: "The hatred between these two is on a boiling point. Let's just hope the ring can contain it."

JR: "These two have each other by the throat since everything started."

_Shut Up _played as George Vegas made his way to the ring with the contract in his hands and the ring was set up with a table at the center of the ring. The GM made his way to the ring and started to address the crowd.

Vegas: "Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the contract signing for the IWA Championship match at Systems Overdrive. So let's get this thing official. Let me introduce the man that is the current IWA Champion, Edge!"

_Metallingus _hit the speakers and the IWA Champion strolled down the ring. Edge sat down on one of the chairs in the ring and waited for his contender.

Vegas: "Next is the No.1 Contender and you all know and love him, sort of, the Doctor of Thuganomics John Cena!"

_My Time is Now _played and John Cena entered the arena with cheers and a little of boos then went to the ring. He entered the ring and sat on the chair on the opposing side of Edge's seat.

Vegas: Now gentlemen, let's just get this contract signing done so we can have a good night."

Vegas handed the contract to Edge and he flipped the pages then signed on the dotted lines. He put the contract on the table and slid it towards Cena then grabbed a microphone resting on the table. Cena soon signed the contract and told Edge he was taking the IWA Title at Sunday next week.

Edge: "Let me tell you this Cena, I have beaten you before and before I was the champion. Being champion is a pair of shoes you can't fill in. You know what I can do in the ring and you certainly know that I can beat your ass. At Systems Overdrive, I will beat you again and remain the IWA Champion!"

Edge got jeers from his proclamation and it was Cena's turn to speak as he took another microphone on the table.

Cena: "Everything you said rings quite a bell. Being champion _is _pair of shoes I can fill in because I've been champion and I've beaten you before. You enter Systems Overdrive as champion but when that bells sounds you're gonna be the one crawling for cover cause after that match, there will be a phrase said aloud even you could hear: "The Champ Is Here!"."

The two butted heads, nearing a fist fight but Edge backed away with his title then left the ring. But when Cena had his back turned, Edge came back in and clocked him with the championship. He continued the beating with punching him to the head and yelled at him "You can't take this away from me!" Cena then managed to get back on his feet but Edge hit a cheap low blow on him and leveled him with the Spear. It didn't stop there as he dragged Cena and put him on the table. He climbed on top of it and lifted up Cena to his feet then delivered the Edgecution, smashing the table in pieces. Edge stood with a grin on his face as he raised the IWA Championship on a fallen Cena and the show ended.

_Systems Overdrive Match Card:_

_Xtreme Heights match: Alwyn Larson vs. The Miz vs. Matt Hardy vs. CM Punk vs. MVP vs. Randy Orton_

_Intercontinental Championship: Mr. Kennedy (c) vs. Shawn Michaels_

_IWA Championship: Edge (c) vs. John Cena_

_IWA World Heavyweight Championship: John Morrison vs. Triple H_

**Champions: (Xtreme Revelation)**

**IWA Champion: Edge**

**IWA World Tag Team Champions: Team 3D**

**Intercontinental Champion: Mr. Kennedy**

_**One week and 6 days to go to Systems Overdrive, The Fastest Route to Championship Gold. Read and review.**_


	16. BLOCKBUSTER Week 2 June

IWA: International Wrestling Association

**IWA: International Wrestling Association**

**Chapter 16: BLOCKBUSTER week 2 June**

The evening started off with a bang as the opening fireworks went off. The screaming fans in the arena were cheering and held their signs in the air. After the fireworks ended, the cameras went to the announce team.

Cole: "Welcome to another edition of BLOCKBUSTER and we have a big night just one week and two days until Systems Overdrive."

Styles: "You're right on that point partner. We will have the last of the qualifying matches for the Tournament of a New Frontier. But the 4 qualified will be in a tag team match later on the night."

Coach: "From our official website, an official announcement said that Brock Lesnar is going to face Jeff Hardy for the United States Championship at Systems Overdrive after his actions last week. And the IWA World Heavyweight Championship will be on the line at the same Pay-Per-View with Triple H against the champion John Morrison."

Cole: "GM Jayden Smith has declared a Pick Your Poison match between The Shaman of Sexy and The Game tonight with Triple H facing John Morrison's handpicked superstar. But next week John Morrison will be in a match with Triple H's superstar of choice."

The starting match was AJ Styles with his partner Christopher Daniels making their way to the ring and his opponent was Kid Kash along with Jamie Noble.

**AJ Styles w/ Christopher Daniels vs. Kid Kash w/ Jamie Noble**

Kash and Styles had a lock up and Styles had the upper hand when he took down his opponent with a side headlock. Kash countered by wrapping his legs around Styles' neck but escaped it then took down Kash again with an arm drag. Styles then did an arm twist and turned it into a hammerlock then rammed Kash to the turnbuckle on the worked arm and shoulder. Styles then whipped Kash to the other corner and charged but Kash put up his boot which connects with Styles' face. He kicked Styles on the midsection and bounced off the ropes for a knee lift. Kash follows up with a slingshot suplex and went for a pin but got a 2 count. He then hits a couple of punches to his face and pounded on his back with forearm slams then forcefully backed him to the corner. After a couple of shoulder thrusts to the midsection, Kash then does a strong Irish Whip to the corner and Styles bounced back due to impact and Kash knocks him down with a clothesline. Kash hoisted him up to and slams him back first to his knee. He does this 2 more times and then slams with a scoop slam. He then got a legdrop on him and went for a pin but got a 2 count. He then tried to apply the Kash On Delivery but Styles kicked him away to the ropes and took him down with a kip up frankensteiner. Styles got up on his feet and Kash was about to get on a vertical base but Styles hit a running dropkick on his head. He went for a pin but got a 2 count. Kash got up and charged towards The Phenomenal One but got a spinebuster instead. Kash went for a clothesline but Styles ducked under it and connected with the Stylin' DDT. Kash was set up and Styles climbed the top rope for the Spiral Tap but Noble climbed the apron to distract him which got Daniels to put him down with a kick to his legs. Kash recovered and went to the top rope to suplex Styles but he countered into a crossbody. Styles went for the Rack Bomb but Kash raked his eyes and went for a hurricanrana which was reversed into the Styles Clash. Styles then put him in a pining predicament and got the 3 count.

Roberts: "Here is your winner, AJ Styles!"

Styles put their team back o the winning side of the road after a few weeks of consecutive losses.

Jeff Hardy was seen in his locker room exercising until Josh Matthews came in after knocking.

Matthews: "Jeff, last week Brock Lesnar attacked you after winning the 6 man tag team match by pinning you and after that he put you through the announcer's table with the F-5. Why did you grant him a match at Systems Overdrive after what happened last week?"

Jeff: "Well, first of is that I take on any challengers even if they're like Brock Lesnar. Second is that he made a very loud statement with that F-5 on the table. He wanted this rematch then he got it. If he can do that again to take this championship from me then I will everything it takes to retain it."

Matthews then left the Rainbow Haired Warrior alone in his locker room.

Elijah Burke made his entrance to the ring for his match and was still fuming he didn't qualify in the Tournament. _Booyaka 619 _played and Rey Mysterio made his way to the ring.

**Rey Mysterio vs. Elijah Burke**

Burke threw the first punch but was evaded by the quicker Mysterio and hits a couple of punches to Burke which got him a kick to the midsection. Burke threw him shoulder first to the steel ring post. Burke then tried to immediately finish the match with the Elijah Express but Rey evaded it and dropkicked him to the corner. He then hits a running shoulder thrust on Burke and went for the Bronco Buster which had Burke evade it this time and The Paragon of Virtue attempted a roll up but got a 1 count. Burke then beat Mysterio to the punch with a clothesline. He then mocks Mysterio by yelling out 619 in a dull tone but this got him kicks to the hamstring. Mysterio then bounces off the ropes and took down Burke with a dropkick to the leg. Burke tried to get up but got a quick kick to the back of the head from the Ultimate Underdog. Mysterio went for a pin but got a 1 and a half count. Mysterio was feeling the effects of Burke's attack on his arm when he set up Burke for the 619 but he cannot connect. Burke used this opportunity and hit the 4 Up Combo and a neckbreaker on the vulnerable Mysterio. He then stomped on Mysterio's injured arm and put it in a scissored armbar. He yelled to Mysterio to tap but refused as he used his foot to reach the ropes. Burke broke the hold and took down Mysterio with a STO. The Guiding Light then hit a suplex on Mysterio and tried to follow up with a back suplex but Mysterio reversed it turned it into a wheelbarrow bulldog after bouncing off the ropes. Mysterio then got in a few kicks to the legs and tried to whip him to the corner but got Burke reversed it with a whip of his own. Burke went for a stinger splash but Mysterio ducked it and hit a springboard seated senton from the apron. He bounced off the ropes and went for a sunset flip but Burke tried to counter which Mysterio roll out of and landed a dropkick to the face. He whipped him to the ropes but got himself whipped there instead and Burke tried a clothesline which was ducked under and Mysterio went for a slingshot crossbody but got caught into a powerslam. Mysterio also countered it with a tornado DDT and dropkicked Burke to the ropes. After bouncing off the ropes, Mysterio finally delivered 619. He followed it up with the Frog Splash and got the pin on the cocky superstar.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, Rey Mysterio!"

-COMMERCIAL-

Christian Cage came out to his theme _Take Over _and entered the ring. He grabbed a microphone from the ringside crew and began to say something.

Cage: "Last week I had a chance to have a title shot against John Morrison and I blew it. So now I'm not asking a title shot, I'm demanding one. If anyone here would object that I deserve a title shot say it in my face. Jayden Smith, I want a title shot now!"

At that instant, Matt Striker came out with Big Daddy V with a microphone in hand.

Striker: "We all know what you are capable Christian but you just not demand a title shot, you show them that you deserve a title shot. Unlike the showing you showed us last week, I win matches. Why demand a title shot if you can't even beat the champion at a non title contest?"

This got boos from the crowd as he talked down the ramp. Jayden Smith finally came out to interrupt Matt Striker with a microphone.

Smith: "You know what Cage; you do deserve that title match you want. Instead of a title match, how about this, you will be going against Matt Striker in a Tournament to a New Frontier qualifying match. If you win the tournament you get the title shot and you can call yourself a champion."

Cage: "Champion, eh? I like it. You're on Smith. Get your ass down here Striker so we can get this over with since you're in your wrestling attire."

**Tournament to a New Frontier Qualifying Match:**

**Christian Cage vs. Matt Striker w/ Big Daddy V**

Striker got in the ring and the match started as he threw punches at Cage and he whipped him to the ropes but he got clotheslined and he hit another then a European Uppercut. Cage put him in a side headlock but Striker countered it into a hammerlock and took down Cage with a sweep to his right leg. Striker began to attack the back of Cage with clubbing blows and bounced off the ropes for a forearm strike to the back of the head. He went for a pin but got a 1 and a half count. Striker tried to put Cage in an arm trap crossface but he reversed it into a roll up but got a 2 count. Striker hit a kick to the midsection and then a neckbreaker which got him a 2 count. He picked him up and slammed him down with a scoop slam. The former teacher then bounced off the ropes and connected with a legdrop. He followed it with a couple of elbow drops and went for a pin but got another 2 count. Striker whipped him to the ropes and then hit a back elbow. Cage got up and he got a sidewalk slam backbreaker on him then he again went for a pin but got a 2 count. Striker whipped him to the ropes and went for a clothesline but tasted Cage's boot instead. Big V then made his presence felt with a hard blow to the back of The Instant Classic. Striker used this distraction as an opportunity with a roll up on Cage and used the ropes for leverage but the ref saw this and only got a 2 count. Striker then argued with the ref and Cage recovered from Striker's offense then hit an inverted suplex on the educator. He again was distracted by Big Daddy V but he noticed Striker getting up and connected with a spear. The match was over when Cage drilled Striker face first with the Unprettier and got the win.

Roberts: "The winner of the match and has qualified for the Tournament to a New Frontier, Christian Cage!"

Big Daddy V entered the ring and attacked Cage from behind. He dropped heavy elbows to his back and then connected with a splash on the Instant Classic. Cryme Tyme's theme played and the 500 pound Behemoth became distracted as JTG and Shad came from behind to attack Big V with steel pipes and steel chairs. Their attacks were in effect as Big V rested beside the ropes. One strong shot to the head and that was it for the Mastodon as he was sent sailing to the floor. Shad helped up Cage and they celebrated in the ring while Striker went to check his associate.

Benedict Rockwell was with his partner for the night, Teddy Hart, as they discussed their game plan against Kevin Thorn and Matt Sydal.

Sydal on the other hand wasn't with Thorn because of the Original Sin he gave him last week for he was in his locker room preparing for the match.

Another qualifying match was up next as _Gonna Punch Someone Tonight _by _David Church _hit the PA's and Jimmy Wang Yang made his entrance. King Booker came out to his royal theme with Queen Sharmell by his corner.

**Tournament to a New Frontier Qualifying Match:**

**Jimmy Wang Yang vs. King Booker w/ Queen Sharmell**

Booker and Yang had a lock up and he backed up Yang to the corner but a clean break didn't happen as Booker hit a punch. He whips Yang to the corner and charged towards him but got a back elbow then Yang took him down with an arm drag. Yang then twisted the arm and hit a kick to it when Booker got up. Booker then turned it into a side headlock and put him down to the mat with a takedown. Yang turned the tables when they got up as he was whipped to the ropes; he kicked Booker across on the chest for a backdrop attempt and hit a DDT. He went for a pin but got a quick 1 count. He continued working on Booker's arm and hit a legdrop on it. He put him in a modified keylock to and did a bridge to put more pressure on it. Booker didn't tap out as he got to the ropes before he could tap. Yang bounced off the ropes but got caught with a crescent kick to the face. When Yang got to a vertical base, he then did an arm twist and connected with a hook kick. Booker went for a pin but got a 1 and a half count. He whips him to the corner two times and landed a sidewalk slam as Yang walked groggily to him. He hooked the leg but this time he got a 2 count. He whips him to the ropes but he did a baseball slide to get behind him and hit a hurricanrana. Booker got up at the corner and he received a monkey flip from the resident Redneck. He whipped Booker to the corner and hit a spinning wheel kick to him and went to the top rope but was distracted by Queen Sharmell when she shouted. Booker capitalized as he took Yang's legs of the top rope and landed groin first on the corner and onto the mat. Booker then measured Yang with the Book End and that was it for Yang.

Roberts: "The winner of the match and has qualified for the Tournament to a New Frontier, King Booker!"

Booker rolled out of the ring and shouted to the fans he will be the real ruler of the BLOCKBUSTER kingdom when he wins the IWA World Title. He and her queen shared a quick kiss and prepared to celebrate at their hotel room.

On the other hand, Kevin Thorn was with reported Josh Matthews for the upcoming interview segment.

Matthews: "Last week Kevin, you attacked your partner Matt Sydal after the two of you have qualified. Why did you attack Matt Sydal?"

Thorn: "I just showed him that while we are partners tonight and last week we have no allegiances between us. We may have to work as a team but that doesn't mean I won't turn around and leave you for dead in that ring."

Thorn then left the segment as his entrance theme played. He entered the ring with the fans booing him while Matt Sydal's song hit the PA's and the crowd burst into cheers. He made his way to the ring and looked at Thorn with disdain.

_Breakout, Breakout _blasted through the speakers and the third generation superstar of the Hart family came out. His partner also got out to the stage to his theme _Burn Burn _by the _Lostprophets_.

**Teddy Hart and Benedict Rockwell vs. Kevin Thorn and Matt Sydal**

Thorn and Rockwell started the match as Thorn kicked him on the midsection and hit a thunderous blow to the back. He bounced off the ropes and Rockwell did leapfrog over Thorn and hit a dropkick to the face. He hit a kick to the midsection and a legdrop bulldog after bouncing off the ropes. He put him in a headlock position as he dragged him to their corner and tagged in Hart. He then hit a kick to the open torso on Thorn while he was being held by Rockwell. Hart then connected with a scoop slam as he climbed the top rope and flew for a corkscrew elbow drop which was successful. He went for a pin but Thorn kicked out at 1 and a half. He tagged in Rockwell and they whipped Thorn to the ropes, where a tag commenced but they didn't see it, and hit a double clothesline. The legal man Sydal then entered the ring and hit a double bulldog on the two. Sydal drove Rockwell to the mat with a fisherman's suplex pin but got a 2 count instead. He went for a kick to the midsection which was caught but he turned it into a headscissors takedown. He then measured him with a hurricanrana and went for a pin again that only got a 2 count. Thorn tagged himself in and told Sydal to get out of the ring. He whipped Rockwell to the ropes as he put a boot to his face. The Fanged Freak then lifted him to his shoulders and dropped to his knees for a gustbuster drop. He went for a pin but Rockwell put his boot to the bottom rope on the count of 2. Thorn tagged in Sydal and he went for the Trigger Effect but was reversed into what Rockwell calls the Rockwell Rocker (Powerslam lift DDT). Rockwell reached for his partner but Sydal grabbed his foot which got him pushed away. Sydal tried to stop Rockwell but he was stopped with a spinning crescent kick. He then managed to tag in Hart and he was on fire. He took out Sydal with a clothesline and Thorn with a running forearm. He then connected with the Dungeon Bomb on Sydal and Thorn tried to interfere but was taken care with the Whirling Cutter. The Canadian High Flyer then drilled Sydal's skull to the mat with a deadly cradle DDT. He climbed to the top rope and Thorn was trying to prevent him to fly which got him a Turning Point from Rockwell. The match was finished with the Open Hart Surgery from Hart.

Roberts: "The winners of the match, Benedict Rockwell and Teddy Hart!"

The ref raised the victors hands and JBL abruptly came in and booted Hart. He took care of Rockwell with a Clothesline From Hell. He wasn't done as he gave another high impact Clothesline From Hell to Hart, taking out the one who beat him for the Tournament spot. This got him boos from the crowd as he exited the ring.

John Morrison was in the camera's view backstage as he was going to declare who will be Triple H's opponent.

Morrison: "Tonight, Triple H will be decimated in that very ring as he faces a handpicked superstar of my choice. Our very own general manager didn't specify how many superstars I should pick so you will face Monty Brown and Big Daddy V in a handicap match."

-COMMERCIAL-

At the office of Jayden Smith, he watched a replay of JBL's attack on Teddy Hart and Benedict Rockwell. Teddy Hart came in the office, still sore from the very attack of the millionaire.

Jayden: "Let me guess what you want. You want JBL in a match very bad after his reaction at you beating him last week. I will grant you that match at Systems Overdrive."

Hart: "Well thanks for the match but I want him now and give him hell."

Jayden: "Not now cause he has a match with the United States Champion Jeff Hardy."

A knock was heard from the door and the man entered and revealed to be the Animal, Batista. Hart left the office as Batista came in front of the desk of the general manager.

Jayden: "Hello there Mr. Batista. What can I do for you?"

Batista: "I want to get a spot at your Tournament and I'll get through anyone you put in front of me."

Jayden: "That's a bold statement Batista but I will put you in a qualifying match. That match won't happen tonight because it's so high profile. It will be The Animal Batista against……… The Phenom, the Undertaker in a Lumberjack Match!"

The fans erupted into cheers at the announcement with Batista and Undertaker in a match one on one.

The last qualifying match of the night was set when Carlito made his way to the ring. His opponent was the self proclaimed Future Hall of Famer Kenny Dykstra.

**Tournament to a New Frontier Qualifying Match:**

**Kenny Dykstra vs. Carlito**

Carlito and Kenny started the match with a test of strength and Carlito tricked him with a cheap shot to the face. He puts him in a side headlock and Kenny threw him to the ropes then hit a shoulder block. He bounced off the ropes and Carlito went for a dropkick but Kenny grabbed on to the ropes. Kenny immediately put him in a headlock but drove a couple of knees to the head of the Caribbean Superstar. Kenny bounced off the ropes and hit a knee drop to the face of Carlito and went for a pin but got a 2 count. Carlito got up and was whipped to the ropes as Kenny hit a jumping high angle back elbow. He dropped a pointed elbow drop on Carlito and went for a pin but got another 2 count. Kenny attempted an Irish whip to the corner but was countered and hit a kick to the midsection, a knee lift and a clothesline. Carlito then hit a springboard corkscrew senton followed by a springboard moonsault then he went for a pin but got a 2 count. He whipped Kenny to the corner and he hit a clothesline. He went for a hurricanrana but Kenny hung on the ropes to counter the move. Kenny climbed the top rope and waited for Carlito to get to a vertical base and flew in for a crossbody Carlito rolled through for the pin but got a 2 count. He ducked under a clothesline and connected with a delayed back suplex into an elevated neckbreaker. Carlito got up and was taken back down with a dropkick. A kick to the midsection followed up with an attempt for a neckbreaker was reversed into a lifting reverse STO by Carlito. He whipped Kenny to the ropes and charged but he turned it into a sunset flip for the 3 count.

Roberts: "The winner of the match and has qualified for the Tournament to a New Frontier, Kenny Dykstra!"

Kenny rolled out of the ring and was surprised he won a spot at the Tournament. Carlito was in utter disbelief that he got pinned by a former cheerleader.

-COMMERCIAL-

_Bringin' Da Hood to U _played and the International Tag Team Champions made their way to the ring for a no title contest. The World's Greatest Tag Team strode down to the ring with boos but they ignored them.

**Non Title Match:**

**International Tag Team Champions Cryme Tyme vs. The World's Greatest Tag Team**

Benjamin and JTG started the match and Benjamin took him down with a waist lock. JTG then got up to his feet and took him down with an arm drag. He then does another one and tags in Shad. The two did a double arm twist takedown and a legdrop on each arm. Shad whips Benjamin to the ropes and hit a shoulder block. He picks him up then slammed with a scoop slam. Shad tagged in JTG and lifted him up in a wheelbarrow position for a splash then JTG went for a cover but got a 1 count. He whips him to the ropes and connected with a dropkick on Benjamin's face. He bounced off the ropes and went for a crossbody but was caught by Benjamin and hit a backbreaker. Hass got the tag from Benjamin and they performed a gutbuster as Benjamin lifted JTG up and dropped him on Haas' knee. Haas then whipped JTG to the ropes and did an inverted atomic drop. He taunted JTG for a short while and hit a dropkick. He picked up JTG and gave him a gutbuster which was followed with a scoop slam. Haas tagged in Benjamin and he waited for JTG to get up as he was on the apron. When JTG got up, Benjamin went for his signature springboard bulldog but was countered as he got kicked and a DDT. Shad then got the hot tag and took out Benjamin with a clothesline. Haas came in and he was sent sailing over the top rope. Shad hoisted up Benjamin on his shoulders for a running powerslam. JTG came in and they went for the G9 but Haas pulled down the ropes and sent JTG to the floor. Shad approached Haas but he was hung up on the top rope but JTG swept Haas' legs and he fell down to the floor. Benjamin went for a superkick which was reversed into a roll up that gained Cryme Tyme the win.

Roberts: "The winners of the match, the International Tag Team Champions, Cryme Tyme!"

Shad and JTG went up the ramp and celebrated their win while Haas and Benjamin were disappointed at the loss.

JBL then barged in Jayden Smith's office in his ring attire because his match was next.

Jayden: "What do you want JBL? I had enough interruptions of my job as it is."

JBL: "Earlier you gave that good for nothing Canadian piece of crap Teddy Hart a match against me at Systems Overdrive. Why give him a match against me when I've beaten the holy hell out of him? He shouldn't be in this god forsaken brand if the only thing he can do is get fluke wins."

Jayden: "I've just had it with your excuses JBL. All you do is rant and rant like you own the world but the last match you had was with the Undertaker and lost. You go in this match or you will be fired."

JBL: "Fine. But come Hell and come high water, Teddy Hart will see why there is only one Wresting God."

JBL exited the office as Jayden Smith sat back down as his phone rang. Back to the ring, Jeff Hardy made his entrance with a loud amount of cheers. JBL came out with everlasting boos from the fans in the arena.

**Non Title Match:**

**United States Champion Jeff Hardy vs. JBL**

Jeff and JBL had a lock up but he got a knee on Jeff's midsection and he threw him to the corner. JBL then hit a couple of vicious right hands and back elbows to Jeff then whipped him to the other available corner. He charged but got a back elbow from the United States Champion and JBL tried again which Jeff sidestepped and did a roll up but got a 2 count. Jeff then landed a sitout jawbreaker and then bounced off the ropes but got a big boot from the self made millionaire. JBL dropped three elbows to the chest of the Rainbow Haired Warrior and went for a pin but got a count of 2 only. He then connected with a series swinging neckbreakers and attempted a pin but got a 2 count. JBL whipped him to the corner and got a running clothesline on Jeff. He placed him on the top rope and he followed then he threw him away with the fallaway slam from the second rope. He crawled for the cover but got a 2 count again. The Wall Street Wizard then went for an Irish whip but Jeff reversed this with a sleeper slam. He hit a clothesline and dodged one from JBL then he connected with a Russian Legsweep. The Legend Thriller then went for the Twist of Fate on JBL but was pushed towards the turnbuckle as a counter. Jeff used this momentum to pull off the Whisper in the Wind on JBL. He began to measure JBL for the Twist of Fate but got an eye poke and a back suplex. JBL then delivered a release powerbomb to Jeff but the match didn't go on as Teddy Hart came in to attack JBL.

Teddy then hit kicks to the midsection and punches to the face and a low blow. He then drilled him to the canvas with an Implant DDT. Teddy then climbed the top rope for the Open Hart Surgery but the Wrestling God rolled out of the ring to escape it. Teddy challenged him to come back in the ring but he ignored it as he continued to climb the ramp.

-COMMERCIAL-

_Smooth _played and Monty Brown came out with loud boos echoing in the arena. His partner, Big Daddy V made his way to the ring and received the same boos.

_The Game _blasted through the arena speakers and the crowd erupted into cheers. Triple H did his usual entrance until he was attacked by Big Daddy V while he was on the apron

**Triple H vs. Big Daddy V and Monty Brown**

The match wasn't yet officially started but Big V capitalized on this as he continued to attack Triple H at ringside. He then slammed him kidney first to the ring apron and a thunderous Irish Whip to the steel steps. Brown went to the outside while the ref told them to get back in the ring but the two ignored him. Big V then dropped him to the floor with a huge Samoan Drop while Brown took a steel chair and unfolded it. Big V held an almost unconscious Triple H as Brown was ready to strike with the chair but Triple H sidestepped it by instinct which hit Big V instead. Triple H then hit a low blow on Brown and downed the 500 pound Behemoth with a DDT. Triple H took the steel chair and pounded on both of his opponents much to the delight of the crowd. He then hit vicious blows to the heads of Brown and Big V, visibly denting the chair. He threw the chair away and then looked for something under the ring apron and look what he found, his sledgehammer. He grabbed it and then took a shot to the midsection to Brown. He didn't take mercy to the Mastodon as he landed a blow to his head, thus knocking him out cold. He then rolled Brown in the ring and the match officially started but quickly ended as Triple H delivered the Pedigree on the Alpha Male which got him the 3 count.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, Triple H."

Triple H has outsmarted the champion who thought he may gain an advantage by playing the numbers game on The Cerebral Assassin which didn't work. Triple H stood on the second rope, facing the cheering fans he guaranteed them he will become the next IWA World Heavyweight Champion as the show ended.

_Systems Overdrive Match Card:_

_Teddy Hart vs. JBL_

_Xtreme Heights Match: Alwyn Larson vs. The Miz vs. Matt Hardy vs. CM Punk vs. MVP vs. Randy Orton_

_Intercontinental Championship: Mr. Kennedy (c) vs. Shawn Michaels_

_Tournament to a New Frontier Lumberjack Qualifying Match: Batista vs. Undertaker_

_United States Championship: Jeff Hardy (c) vs. Brock Lesnar_

_IWA World Heavyweight Championship: John Morrison (c) vs. Triple H_

_IWA Championship: Edge (c) vs. John Cena_

**Champions: (BLOCKBUSTER)**

**IWA World Heavyweight Champion: John Morrison**

**International Tag Team Champions: Cryme Tyme**

**United States Champion: Jeff Hardy**


	17. Xtreme Revelation Week 3 June

IWA: International Wrestling Association

**IWA: International Wrestling Association**

**Chapter 17: Xtreme Revelation week 3 June**

A video clip of the contract signing was played with Edge delivering an Edgecution to John Cena while on top of the table. The IWA Champion came out to his theme and to the loud boos in the arena. He took a microphone and began to talk.

Edge: "As you can see, that is what happens when you mess with me. I am the IWA Champion and I tend to stay that way! Come Systems Overdrive, Cena will know why I am the Ultimate Opportunist, The Master Manipulator, and The Rated R Superstar!"

Before Edge can continue of proving himself in words, John Cena came in the ring from the crowd and attacked Edge. He took him down and a flurry of punches came to Edge's way. Cena stalked Edge and hoisted him up for the FU but he raked his eyes, grabbed his championship and went for a shot which Cena saw and countered with the FU. The Rated R Superstar rolled out of the ring after tasting that move with his gold in hand. Cena's music played as he told the champ that "he can't see him" and he wants the title.

Lawler: "Cena just floored Edge with the FU. He's gonna be steamed at this turn of events."

JR: "Thanks for pointing that out for us King. Welcome to another jam packed night of Xtreme Revelation. We are just 6 days away from The Fastest Route to Championship Gold."

Lawler: "You're right about that JR. We have a 6 man tag team match with the participants of the Xtreme Heights match against one another."

JR: "Our main event will be the IWA Champion Edge going against the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels."

**Cody Rhodes vs. Hardcore Holly**

The two had a lock up with Holly getting the upper hand as he hit a shoulder block after throwing him to the ropes. He bounced off the ropes but he got a hip toss from the young rookie. Rhodes whipped Holly to the corner and connected with a running shoulder thrust and dropkick to Holly. He dragged him to the center of the ring but got a 1 and a half count only. He then whipped Holly to the ropes but was reversed into him being whipped instead and went for a roll up after sliding behind him but got a 1 and half count. Once he got up he received a dropkick from the Alabama Slamma. He then lifts him up to his feet and then slammed him to the mat with a suplex. Holly whipped Rhodes to the ropes and hit a back elbow and went for a pin but got a 2 count. Holly took Rhodes by the feet but he hung on the top rope which left him vulnerable to a kick to the midsection. Holly went for the Hollycaust but Rhodes countered with a running crossbody after going to the ropes. He hit a couple of clotheslines and did a punching combo with a bionic elbow to end it. He ducked under an incoming clothesline and landed a back suplex. He then waited for Holly to get up and once he did, he then bounced off the ropes for a bulldog which was scouted by the veteran as he sidestepped it and delivered a full nelson slam. Holly then attempted the Alabama Slam but it was turned into a sunset flip pin by Rhodes that gained him the win.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, Cody Rhodes!"

He got his arm raised outside of the ring but the sweet moment for Rhodes turned sour as he was attacked by Umaga. Umaga then whipped him with all of his power to the steel steps that impacted on Rhodes' back. He then rolled Rhodes to the ring and he soon followed to finish the attack. The Samoan Bulldozer then threw Rhodes to the ropes and connected with the Wild Samoan Drop. The climax of the blindsiding came as Umaga then drove his thumb to the throat of Rhodes with the Samoan Spike. He shouted in Samoan at the fans as he climbed the ramp with a savage look on his face.

-COMMERCIAL-

JR: "Welcome back to Xtreme Revelation folks. A match was just made while we were on commercial break. At Systems Overdrive Cody Rhodes will be in a match against the Samoan Bulldozer, Umaga."

Lawler: "That would be a huge disadvantage for the young Rhodes with Umaga outweighing him in 118 pounds. With Umaga's devastation running rampant, can the underdog of the match at Sunday make him slow down?"

**Paul London and Brian Kendrick vs. Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch**

London and Cade started the match with a collar-elbow tie up and Cade put on London in side headlock but London backed him up to the corner. Cade then hit a couple of blows to the back of London and he whipped him to the other corner to get a running back elbow smash. He then stomped on London until the ref's count of 4. He then dragged him to their corner and tagged in Murdoch as Murdoch connected with a jawbreaker followed by a neckbreaker by Cade. Murdoch went for a pin on London but only got a 2 count. London managed to get the tag to Kendrick as Murdoch turned his back on him. Kendrick then knocked down Murdoch with a forearm smash and tried to take down Cade on the apron but was hung up on the top rope. Murdoch then dragged Kendrick to the center of the ring and dropped a few elbows to the chest. He then taunted London, which made a distraction as the ref controlled London, and Cade came in to help Murdoch with an assisted legdrop. He went for a pin but got a 2 count as London came in to break the count. Cade was tagged in and they went for inverted atomic drop/ running boot combination but were countered as London pulled the top rope down and sent Murdoch to the floor while Kendrick hit a hurricanrana on Cade then tagged in London. He hit a clothesline on Cade and took him down with a low dropkick. Murdoch got up on the floor but was down again after a baseball slide to the face. Cade then reversed an Irish Whip to the corner and charged towards him which London dodged and nailed him with a superkick. He climbed the top rope and hit a mushroom stomp on Cade after he got up. He went for a suplex on Cade but was countered with a knee to the gut then Kendrick came in and hit a tornado DDT after jumping on top of his partner. London once again climbed the top rope and delivered the 450 Splash on one half of the Redneck Wrecking Crew and got the pin.

Lilian: "Here are your winners, Paul London and Brian Kendrick!"

Backstage, the IWA Champion was in his locker room still aching from the FU was approached by the general manager.

Edge: "Good, there you are. I want John Cena ejected from this building immediately after what he did to me. I want security to drag his sorry ass out of the arena."

Vegas: "Sure champ. What he did to you almost ruined the main event at Sunday. As a matter of fact I'll get security to guard the main event match in case Cena comes back in."

Vegas left the room after the decision, leaving Edge to concentrate more on tonight's match than his match at Systems Overdrive.

Back to the ring, Rob Van Dam made his way to the ring with a loud chorus of chants of "RVD". Goldberg came out to his theme and was booed by the fans. He entered the ring and the match started.

**Rob Van Dam vs. Goldberg**

Goldberg and RVD had a lock up but he was thrown towards the corner and Goldberg charged which earned him a boot to the head. He held on to Goldberg's head and hit a couple of punts to the head and a roundhouse kick. He bounced off the ropes and hit a handspring splash on Goldberg and went for a pin but got a 1 count. He went for a running crossbody but got caught and Goldberg hit a fallaway slam. Goldberg bounced off the ropes for a huge legdrop on The Whole F'n Show and went for a pin but got a 2 count. He then whipped him to the corner and connected with a spear on him while RVD was there. Goldberg went for a gorilla press but RVD got behind him for a shot to the ribs with a stiff kick. He hits another and attempted to whip him to the ropes but was countered into a whiplash. He went for a pin but got a 2 count again. He then tried to grab hold of RVD but knocked him down with a legsweep then RVD bounced off the ropes which got him a powerslam from The Bull. He then got a double underhook suplex on RVD then tried to finish him off with the Spear which RVD evaded by drop toe holding him to the second turnbuckle. RVD then picked him up and hit a falling powerslam then followed up with the Split-Legged Moonsault which got him a count of 2. Goldberg got up at the corner and RVD charged but got him a back elbow. Goldberg went for a kick but was countered by RVD and turned it into a Windmill Kick. With Goldberg set up, he jumped to the top rope and delivered the Five Star Frog Splash and earned himself a win.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, Rob Van Dam!"

-COMMERCIAL-

_Slow Chemical _blasted through the speakers after Kane's pyro activated then the Big Red Machine made his entrance. _It's Time _played and Gregory Helms came out hesitant to face Kane but entered the ring anyways.

**Kane vs. Gregory Helms**

Helms attacked Kane as the bell rang to take advantage but he got pushed away to the ropes. Helms used this momentum to hit a dropkick that only backed Kane to the ropes. He continued to get in kicks and punches to Kane then connected with a knee lift. This didn't knock Kane down and Helms went for a DDT but Kane lifted him up then slammed him to the corner. Kane then hits a barrage of shots to Helms including a stiff right uppercut. He whips Helms to the corner and bounced off him with a running clothesline that left him off his feet. Kane whipped him to the ropes and went for a boot but Helms held on to the ropes which prompted Kane to charge towards him and Helms pulled down the ropes causing Kane to fall to the floor. Helms told the ref to count him out as he stayed back, wanting to beat Kane by count out. Kane got up at the count of 6 and rolled in the ring at 8. Helms then began to stomp on Kane's back and add a legdrop for his offense to the back of his head. He found it difficult to roll Kane to his back as he went for a pin but got a 1 count. Helms then climbed the top rope and go for a double axe handle but Kane countered it by grabbing him by the neck as Helms was in range. He went for the Chokeslam which Helms got out off by hitting Kane at the back of the head. Helms nailed him with the Nightmare on Helms Street and immediately went for the pin but got a 2 count. Helms was surprised that Kane kicked out and Kane suddenly sat up. Helms tried to connect with the Shining Wizard but Kane leveled him with his boot and successfully connected with the Chokeslam. He hooked the leg and got the win.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, Kane!"

Kane stood up and activated his ring pyro as he had a grin on his face.

Mr. Kennedy was standing by with reporter Todd Grisham at the back for the interview segment.

Grisham: "Mr. Kennedy, what are your thoughts that Shawn Michaels is going to challenge you for the Intercontinental Championship at Systems Overdrive?"

Kennedy: "I can tell you that Shawn's quest to get this title off me is getting a little irritating. He has been on my back since I won this and I think he's saying that I don't deserve to hold this title. Just like Break of Dawn, I am going to win at Sunday and there is nothing, even Sweet Chin Music, can do about it."

Kennedy stormed off to prepare for his match later on tonight. Back in the ring, _Temperature _hit the sound system as The Prince of Parkland came down to the ring. _Just Another Victim _by _Cypress Hill_ played and the Human Suplex Machine made his way to the ring.

**Jack Evans vs. Tazz**

Evans and Tazz then had a lock up which Evans turned into a side headlock but Tazz went for a back suplex. Evans then countered it by landing on his feet and did a backslide pin that got a 1 count. Tazz then got a kick to the midsection to Evans and whipped him to the ropes which Evans clocked Tazz with a Cartwheel Kick. He went for a pin but got a short 1 count again. Tazz rolled out of the ring to get a time out but Evans didn't allow it as he did a cartwheel suicide senton on to him. Evans got up and got ferocious cheers for his death defying move as he rolled in Tazz for a pin but got a 1 and a half count only. He then waited for Tazz to get up and hit a scoop slam and bounced off the ropes to then connects with a corkscrew shooting star press. Evans went for a cover but got a 2 count. Evans went for the Shining Ninja but it was countered by Tazz into an electric chair. He then nailed Evans with a Brooklyn Boot to the side of the head. The Most Miserable Man then landed a sidewalk slam backbreaker and followed with an inverted suplex. Tazz went for a pin but got a 2 count on Evans. He then whipped him to the corner and hit a clothesline. After a few shoulder thrusts to the midsection of Evans, he then lifted him up to the top rope and he followed. Tazz then hit a top rope T-Bone Suplex which got the two men knocked out. The referee started to count and they both began to stir at 4 then Tazz got up first at 7 and Evans managed to get to a vertical base at 9. Tazz then got in a few blows to Evans but he fought back with forearms to the head. Tazz whipped him to the ropes which Evans used the momentum to do a springboard back flip into a back elbow strike. He bounced off the ropes and ducked under a clothesline and nailed him with a kick to the midsection followed with a fisherman's brainbuster. With Tazz set up, he then went to the apron and attempted a springboard 450 splash but Tazz got his knees up. He went for the Tazzmission but Evans slipped away and connected with a DDT. He climbed the top rope and delivered his patented 630 Splash that earned him the victory.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, Jack Evans!"

-COMMERCIAL-

MVP was in his locker room with his two partners Randy Orton and The Miz. The three were in a discussion about the Xtreme Heights match this Sunday.

Miz: "Everybody knows that I will get any title shot when I grab one of those briefcases this Sunday."

Orton: "Then you better not get in my way because I will get my chance for the IWA Championship and the only way to that is get past the other five."

MVP: "What? You can't even beat a rookie and you're telling me that you are going to win that match. But throw that match out of the window first. We have a 6 man tag team match tonight and the other three could get injured while that match happens."

Orton: "Or worse than injured. So, we have a truce here?"

Miz: "Alright, just for tonight. But when Systems Overdrive comes this guy is going to get more ladies when I win me some championship gold."

The three men then walked out of the locker room for their match was up next.

_Everyday Combat _played and the undefeated Alwyn Larson made his way to the ring. CM Punk followed as he came out to his theme _This Fire Burns_. Matt Hardy got out to the stage to complete the trio. Randy Orton, The Miz and MVP came out with al of them getting booed as they came down to the squared circle.

**Xtreme Heights Preview:**

**Alwyn Larson, CM Punk and Matt Hardy vs. Randy Orton, The Miz and MVP**

Miz and Punk started the match with their partners on their respective corners. The two then got in a lock up at the center of the ring with Punk turning it into a side headlock and took him down. Miz then put Punk's neck between his legs soon after the takedown which Punk escaped later. Punk took him down again with an armdrag and tagged in Matt who climbed the top rope and hit a double axe handle on the worked arm. Matt then twisted the arm of Miz and whipped him to the ropes for a back elbow. He tagged Larson in and they took down Miz with a double arm twist and legdrop to both of the arms. He whipped Miz to the open corner and charged but Miz got out of the way and tagged in MVP. He then tried to approach Larson but he was kicked at the midsection. Larson then threw a few punches then another kick to the gut which followed an attempt for a knee lift but MVP saw this and clotheslined him. MVP then bounced off the ropes as Larson tried to get to his feet which prompted MVP to kick him to the side of the head. He then taunted his opponent and his partners as he used their distraction to choke Larson with his boot. He soon stopped it after the ref told Matt and Punk to stay in the corners and counted up to 4. MVP grabbed hold of Larson's legs and did a guillotine choke. He dragged him to the center of the ring and went for a pin but got a count of 1 and a half. He then tagged in Orton as he held Larson while Orton connected with punches to the face and midsection. MVP then left the ring to stand on the apron as The Legend Killer delivered stiff rights on the head of his adversary and a European Uppercut. He then went for a suplex on The Californian Crusader which Larson avoided to happen as he got a roll up on him for a 2 count and this earned him a hard clothesline that got Punk the tag. Punk entered the ring via a slingshot dropkick on Orton. The third generation superstar was then whipped to the corner and received a knee strike to his chin followed by a bulldog. He measured Orton and prepared to connect with a double underhook backbreaker but Orton escaped it and hit a dropkick. Orton tagged in MVP as and The Ballin' Superstar then bounced off the ropes for the Ballin' Elbow Drop. He waited for Punk to get up as he ran up to him and connected with a facebreaker knee smash. He went for a pin but got a 2 count. MVP then went for his signature move the Playmaker on Punk but he countered it with a kick to the midsection as he bounced off the ropes and went for a clothesline, a move MVP also went for thus knocking both men out. With Punk and MVP on Dream Street, the fans rallied for Punk to get up and tag one of his partners. They began to stir as the chants got louder and the ref's count up to 5 and Punk and MVP got the tag to Matt and Miz respectively. The two entered and the ring and he ducked under a clothesline for a forearm to the back of the Chick Magnet which was followed by an inverted DDT. Orton came in but soon regretted that as he was knocked outside with a superkick from Larson. Matt then grabbed on Miz's feet but he refused to go anywhere as he held on to the bottom rope from the corner which got him a corner sitout powerbomb. Miz was up by the same corner and received a clothesline and a bulldog and finally the Twist of Fate. He hooked the leg of Miz and got the pin fall.

Lilian: "Here are your winners, Alwyn Larson, CM Punk and Matt Hardy!"

The three sent a message that they won't allow them to win anything this Sunday. They had their hands raised and each of the looking at one another for they could face each other at the top of the ladder near the briefcases.

-COMMERCIAL-

In George Vegas' office, one of the guys in charge of the security came in the office with news as Edge sat down and listened.

Guard: "Mr. Cena has been escorted out of the building."

Vegas: "There you go Edge, Cena is out for the night and you can worry no more of an attack."

Edge: Alright. Make sure he doesn't come near the arena not even one foot inside."

Edge then exited the office as he went to his locker room with his IWA Championship on his shoulder. Meanwhile, the Intercontinental Champion Mr. Kennedy made his way to his theme _Turn Up The Trouble Remix _not even caring for the fans as he ignored their jeers. _Break The Walls _played and Chris Jericho came out and strode to the ring.

**Non Title Match:**

**Intercontinental Champion Mr. Kennedy vs. Chris Jericho**

Jericho and Kennedy went for a lock up but Kennedy connected with a cheap shot to the face and put him in a side headlock where he hit another shot to the head. After being backed to the ropes, Kennedy was then thrown to the other side of the ring and Jericho took him down with a shoulder block. He bounced off the ropes but received a back elbow from the reigning Intercontinental Champion. He got on top of his opponent and landed a couple of blows to the head as Jericho tried to cover up. Kennedy got off him and bounced off the ropes for a legdrop that successfully hits then he went for a cove but got a 1 count. He then taunted Jericho while he was down but he didn't see a forearm to his face. He got in a few more and whipped him to the ropes as he hit a half nelson bulldog. Kennedy then ducked under a clothesline as he went for a backslide pin but got a 2 count. Jericho then kicked him on the gut and connected with a northern lights suplex pin which earned him a 2 count. He then went for a pin again but Kennedy used his power to get both his shoulders up at 2. He then gave a drop toe hold to Kennedy on the second rope and Jericho bounced off the ropes on the other side as he did a leapfrog guillotine. The Savior whipped the Loudmouth Champion to the corner and hit a bulldog after Kennedy bounced back. With Kennedy positioned, Jericho then attempted the Lionsault which Kennedy scouted when he put up his knees but Jericho landed on his feet and went for the Walls of Jericho. Kennedy countered this move by using his foot to push him away then landed a vicious spike DDT. The Wisconsin native then followed it up with a hangman's neckbreaker from the top rope. He went for a pin but only got a 2 count from the ref. He then went for the Green Bay Plunge on the Ayatollah of Rock and Rolla but he got away then he went in for the kill with a running enzuigiri which was evaded by the Green Bay Gladiator. Kennedy then picked up the pieces as he delivered the Mic Check on Jericho that got him the pin victory.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, the Intercontinental Champion Mr. Kennedy!"

Kennedy raised his hand as his signature microphone lowered. He grabbed and began to spoke to the crowd.

Kennedy: "What you just saw is what is to come in just 6 days. Shawn, you better be paying attention to me because everyone knows that the Intercontinental Championship will stay in my grasp. These people need a current leader not any has-been like you and that leader is MISTER KENNEDY!! Kennedy."

He tossed the microphone upwards and left the ring with his championship as the fans booed him. Meanwhile outside the arena, John Cena comes back walking in the arena in the open and security blocked his way.

Cena: "Don't worry boys, I have a ticket in."

He showed them a ticket for tonight's Xtreme Revelation and security didn't know what to do but let him in.

-COMMERCIAL-

_Sexy Boy _was heard from the speakers and Shawn Michaels came out to the stage with a loud ovation. Then _Metallingus_ blasted through the PA's and the IWA Champion made his way to the ring as he saw Cena sitting in the first row behind the barricade.

**Non Title Match:**

**Shawn Michaels vs. IWA Champion Edge**

Michaels and Edge then proceeded to have a lock up with Edge turning it into a side headlock and took down HBK. Edge then connected with cheap shots to Michaels' face while he was in the side headlock position without the ref seeing. Eventually, the ref saw it and forced Edge to break the hold and the IWA Champion didn't comply until the count of 4. Edge whipped HBK to the ropes and went for a hip toss but Michaels saw this and countered with a clothesline. Michaels then whipped Edge to the ropes, which is reversed into a whip of his own but this got him a Lou Thesz Press and multiple punches to the face. Both of them got back up on their feet and Michaels connected with a chop on Edge's chest. He then gets two more and HBK whips Edge to the ropes and nailed him with a back elbow. As Edge got up, he did an eye poke on Michaels and threw him out of the ring but he got back in by skinning the cat and hit a clothesline on him. He worked on Edge's feet by dropping elbows at it and also used the ropes until the count of 4. After a Russian Legsweep, HBK then went for his Modified Figure Four Leglock but Edge kicked him away towards the turnbuckle and followed it up with a Spear to his back. Knowing HBK was in pain, he focused on his back with forearms on it. The Rated R Champion then hit a sidewalk slam backbreaker on Michaels and went for a pin but got a 2 count. Edge then mounted HBK and connected with a series of punches and told him to stay down. He then taunted him and the fans, especially John Cena who was sitting in the front row, which earned him jeers. With security men guarding the match, Cena just watched as Edge stomp repeatedly on Michaels' back and kicked him on the midsection. He went for a pin again but got a 2 count again. He gets him up and whips Michaels to the ropes and went for a clothesline but HBK ducked this and connected with a flying forearm to the face. He then followed it with a clothesline to the Ultimate Opportunist. Michaels charged towards Edge but he halted his momentum by hanging him on the top rope. Edge then capitalized with an Edgecution to The Showstopper after he got up. The match ended when Edge delivered the Spear and got the pin.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, the IWA Champion, Edge!"

Edge rolled out of the ring with his IWA Championship in hand and taunted Cena at ringside. Suddenly, Edge slapped The Chain Gang Leader across the face, which infuriated him, and Cena attacked the Ultimate Opportunist with a punch. Security came to Edge's aid but was knocked out with punches. He grabbed a steel chair after vaulting himself off the barricade and took out more security. Cena rolled in the ring and whacked 2 more security men on the noggin and hoisted on his shoulders for the FU. George Vegas came out a little angry at Cena and Edge came up to the ramp.

Cena: "Edge you ass kissing snake I want you in this ring right now! Send all your security guards at me won't help cause this guy won't back down from anything. So how about "champ", we gonna do this or what?"

Vegas: "I am the general manager of this show and I say Edge won't wrestle you until Sunday. You want to wrestle so badly then here's one for you."

_Screwed_ blasted through the speaker and Tyson Tomko came out then made his way to the ring.

**John Cena vs. Tyson Tomko**

Tomko and Cena started the contest with a fist fight immediately after Tomko entered the ring. Cena got the upper hand and whipped Tomko to the ropes then connected with a back elbow. He hits a couple of clotheslines then whipped Tomko to the corner and he bounced back due to impact which Cena followed with a fisherman suplex. Cena went for a pin but got a 1 and a half count. Cena measured Tomko with a kick to the midsection then he bounced off the ropes for the Throwback. With the Doctor of Thuganomics fired up, he pointed to Vegas and Edge, who were still watching the match on top of the ramp, and went for the FU but Tomko got out of it and military pressed Cena then dropped it into a press slam. Tomko picked Cena and clocked him with a short arm clothesline then whipped him to the corner across the ring. He then charged and connected with a running knee lift to the gut of Cena. He then hits another and whipped Cena across the ring and charged but got a boot to the face from the Chain Gang Leader. Cena bounced off the ropes but was caught with a spinning side slam and Tomko went for a pin but got a 2 count. Tomko hoisted up Cena and hit the Chokebomb on him but failed to get the pin as Cena managed to put his foot on the bottom rope. He then went on to finish the match with a Argentine Neckbreaker but Cena escaped the attempt and hit his spin out powerbomb. Cena climbed the top rope and landed on the back of the head of Tomko with a legdrop bulldog. Finally, Cena applied the STFU on Tomko and earned the win by making him tap.

Lilian: "Here is your winner by submission, John Cena!"

Edge sneaked behind Cena and went for the Spear but the No.1 Contender saw this and used his momentum to get him up his shoulders then force him down with the FU. His theme played as he pointed towards the general manager and raised the IWA Title up high as the show ended.

_Systems Overdrive match card:_

_Teddy Hart vs. JBL_

_Cody Rhodes vs. Umaga_

_Xtreme Heights Match: Alwyn Larson vs. The Miz vs. Matt Hardy vs. CM Punk vs. MVP vs. Randy Orton_

_Intercontinental Championship: Mr. Kennedy (c) vs. Shawn Michaels_

_Tournament to a New Frontier Lumberjack Qualifying Match: Batista vs. Undertaker_

_United States Championship: Jeff Hardy (c) vs. Brock Lesnar_

_IWA World Heavyweight Championship: John Morrison (c) vs. Triple H_

_IWA Championship: Edge (c) vs. John Cena_

**Champions: (Xtreme Revelation)**

**IWA Champion: Edge**

**World Tag Team Champions: Team 3D**

**Intercontinental Champion: Mr. Kennedy**

_**There you go the last Xtreme Revelation before Systems Overdrive. Tell me what you think about what I do here. Positive and negative will be accepted. Buh-bye.**_


	18. BLOCKBUSTER Week 3 June

IWA: International Wrestling Association

**IWA: International Wrestling Association**

**Chapter 18: BLOCKBUSTER week 3 June**

The evening started with the opening fireworks on the stage. Screaming fans were cheering when Triple H's music played after the fireworks. He came down to the ring and took a microphone then started to address the crowd.

Triple H: "In just 48 hours, all of you will see John Morrison's reign as IWA World Heavyweight Champion die. But let's go to the present, I have to decide who Morrison will be facing tonight and I really can't decide. Oh wait, a thought just hit me. How about someone I have faced already in the past that is just as destructive as me? I know now, Morrison you will face The Undertaker!"

The fans went crazy on this announcement but the cheers went to boos when John Morrison came out and made his way to the ring. He had a microphone in hand and stood in front of the No.1 Contender to his title and began to speak.

Morrison: "The Undertaker is my opponent? You have got to be kidding me. I am the IWA World Heavyweight Champion and I can take on anyone and beat them. The Shaman of Sexy doesn't fear anyone and The Undertaker is the least of my problems."

Triple H: "Well that means you'll have no sweat in beating him because that match is next."

Morrison was surprised his Pick Your Poison match was next and Triple H exited the ring as Taker's signature gong sounded. The lights went out and Undertaker made his way to the ring. His spine chilling entrance got to Morrison as he looked at him. The entrance ended later and the match started.

**Pick Your Poison Non Title Match:**

**Undertaker vs. IWA World Heavyweight Champion John Morrison**

Morrison went for an attack but Taker caught him and threw him to the corner then connected with a barrage of punches to his face and gut. He whipped Morrison to the corner across the ring and charged which prompted Morrison to raise his boot and stop Taker. This only angered The Deadman and Morrison rolled out of the ring to escape his wrath but he followed soon and rolled in the ring when Morrison entered. Morrison used this opportunity to wear out his opponent with elbow drops and stomps to his back. He hits a spiral legdrop to the back of the head of Taker and went for a pin but got a 1 count. He measured Taker and then connected with a hangman's neckbreaker on him. He climbed the top rope and successfully nailed a corkscrew moonsault. Morrison again went for a pin but got a 2 count now. After telling the ref to count faster, he then attempted a superkick but Taker saw it coming and caught it. He then scooped up Morrison and slammed him down then followed it with a legdrop. Taker then did an arm twist on the IWA World Heavyweight Champion and rammed his shoulder to Morrison's shoulder. After another arm twist, he proceeded to climb the top rope and hit Old School on The Guru of Greatness. He then waited for Morrison to get up and went for the Tombstone Piledriver but Morrison escaped for a roll up with the tights but got a 2 count only. Morrison then connected with a kick followed by a Capoeira Kick to the head but it didn't affect Taker. The champion then hit a STO backbreaker followed by a Russian Legsweep on the Demon of Death Valley. Morrison then went to the apron and did a slingshot elbow drop on the chest of Undertaker. He went for a pin but got a 2 count only when Taker put a shoulder up. Telling the fans that it was over, Morrison went for the Moonlight Drive but Taker countered with a hard Irish Whip to the corner and a sidewalk slam. Taker then lifted up Morrison and nailed him with snake eyes on the turnbuckle and a running boot to the head. He measured him for the Chokeslam but he reversed it into an Irish Whip to the ropes and prepared for a backdrop which Taker capitalized by drilling him with a DDT. After that, he wrapped his hand around Morrison's neck and planted him with the Chokeslam. Saying it's over, he tried the Tombstone Piledriver again but Morrison wiggled out of it and delivered the Moonlight Drive. He hooked the leg and listened for the 3 count but it didn't come as Taker kicked out at 2. He was in utter disbelief Taker kicked out and he argued with the ref. Before he can get to Taker, he suddenly sat up and Morrison tried to defend himself with fists but didn't faze the Deadman. He kicked the midsection of Morrison and prepared for the Last Ride but Morrison had other plans as he low blowed Taker, intentionally disqualifying himself.

Roberts: "The winner of the match by disqualification, The Undertaker!"

The fans were outraged at Morrison's devious acts as he climbed the ramp with his title, saying he will fight another day and that day will be in two days. Before he can get to the back, Jayden Smith went out to the stage meeting Morrison's sight.

Smith: "Now Morrison, that was uncalled for. That wasn't what I expected when you let yourself lose but earlier you told everyone you could beat everyone. I'll let the fists do the talking cause I planned the main event just now. It will be John Morrison and Monty Brown going against Triple H and The Undertaker!"

The IWA World Heavyweight Champion was beside himself when the announcement finished. Taker sat up and sent a chilling glare towards the A-List Elitist and the crowd cheered for the match.

-COMMERCIAL-

Matthews: "We are now live backstage and please welcome my guest, The Music Maniac, Benedict Rockwell."

The cameras went back on air and the earphone sporting Californian came into view and was cheered by the crowd.

Matthews: "Benedict, you are one of the lumberjacks in the Lumberjack match between Batista and Undertaker and from your view who do you think would win the final spot of the Tournament?"

Benedict: "I'm not a wrestling analyst but it doesn't take a rocket scientist to tell you that those two would do everything in their power just to get that spot. I know I'm just a lumberjack in that match but I predict that Batista would win. But like the title of the song "Both Ways", it could go that way.

Matthews: "Thanks for your time and opinion, Benedict."

Rockwell left the site and the cameras went to the announce table.

Cole: "Were now back here at ringside and were trying to gather opinions on who would win the Lumberjack Match for the final spot of the Tournament for a New Frontier. Will it be Batista or Undertaker?

Styles: "With a match like that, nobody would be unsatisfied. Two high profiled superstars in a clash are sure to be a ratings grabber."

Coach: "Coming from a guy who says "Oh My Gawd!" in his announcing career, I could believe. Anyways, there are scheduled Tournament previews tonight with the now qualified superstars going one on one against each other."

Styles: "Let's get the show on the road with the first preview match."

_Take Over___played and the Instant Classic came out with a chorus of cheers for him. Kevin Thorn made his way to the ring next with a barrage of boos meeting him.

**Christian Cage vs. Kevin Thorn**

Cage and Thorn had a lock up with Thorn backing his opponent to the ropes and the corner. After a clean break, Thorn drove a knee to Cage's midsection then took him down with a shoulder block after whipping him to the ropes. He bounced off the ropes and was surprised with a clothesline from Cage and followed with another. Cage got in a kick to the gut of his opponent then connected with a knee lift to the side of the head. He went for a suplex but Thorn reversed it into a Russian Legsweep. Thorn then hit a legdrop across the neck of Cage and went for a pin but got a 1 and a half count. He then picked up Cage and whipped him hard to the corner which followed Thorn crushing Cage with a powerslam to the corner. The Follower of Vampirism then mocked his opponent then dropped an elbow across his chest and went for a pin but got another 1 and a half count. Cage managed to get up and dodge a clothesline and drill Thorn to the mat with a reverse tornado DDT. He then bounced off the ropes and landed a knee drop on Thorn's face followed by another. Measuring Thorn, he kicked him in the gut and connected with an implant DDT. He went for a pin but got a 2 count on the Fanged Fiend. He climbed the top rope and went for a Frog Splash but Thorn got out of the way just in time. Thorn then attempted his Crucifix Powerbomb but Cage escaped it and delivered the Unprettier which got him the win.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, Christian Cage!"

Cage got his hand raised and showed that he really wants a shot at the IWA World Title and nothing will stop him from achieving it. Backstage, the International Tag Team Champions were preparing to make their way out to the stage and stopped in front of Josh Matthews.

Matthews: "Guys, where are you going in such a hurry?"

Shad: "We have somethin' to say to these people that need to be heard by every single of them, yeah."

With that, they left for the ring and the show went to commercial break.

-COMMERCIAL-

The International Tag Team Champions were in the ring with their theme _Bringin' The Hood To U _blasting through the speakers. Shad took a microphone and spoke

Shad: "Check this. Two days ago, GM Vegas over the other brand called us and challenged me and JTG here to a Champion vs. Champions match against their tag champs."

JTG: "We accepted it! Cryme Tyme is gonna prove BLOCKBUSTER has the dominant Tag Team Champions in the world, yeah!"

Then they were interrupted by the music of Big Daddy V and The Mastodon along with Matt Striker came out. Striker had a microphone in hand and began to say something.

Striker: "The two of you, representing our brand? The only thing you represent is your "homies", not the titles around your waists. Big Daddy V and me were granted a match tonight for the International Tag Team Championships, so how about you hand them to us so both of you won't suffer."

Shad: "Then come and get them."

Shad laid down the challenge with his partner telling both of them to get down to the ring. Striker and Big V made their way to the ring and entered it soon with a referee making the match official and rang the bell.

**International Tag Team Championships:**

**International Tag Team Champions Cryme Tyme vs. Matt Striker and Big Daddy V**

Shad started the match with the former school teacher and had a lock up at the center of the ring and Shad backed Striker to the open corner. He whipped Striker to the corner across the ring and landed a hard clothesline on him. He then tagged JTG in after connected with a suplex on Striker and assisted JTG with a splash to him. JTG went for the first pin of the match but got a 2 count only. JTG then hit a couple of forearms to the face and whipped Striker to the ropes then connected with a back elbow smash. He then dropped his fist on Striker's face and a stomp to his gut followed by a pin with bridge but got a 2 count. JTG then tagged Shad and hit a neckbreaker followed by a legdrop from Shad. Shad picked up his opponent but was only raked in the eyes and drilled to the mat with a DDT. Striker finally managed to tag in Big V and Big V did a scoop slam then military pressed Striker for an assisted splash. Big V then hammered the back of Shad and lifted him up then slammed him down with a falling powerslam and went for a pin but Shad barely got a shoulder up at 2. Shad got up by the corner and Big V charged but Shad put up his boot to stop The Mastodon. Shad then went to grab Big V but was surprised with an open hand chop to the chest. He connected with another and whipped Shad to the corner across the ring and landed a running splash on one-half of the International Tag Team Champions, squashing him against the corner and went for a pin but got a 2 count. Big V then tagged in Striker and whipped him to the ropes but Shad slammed Striker to the mat and tried to connect with a boot to Big V but he caught it and prepared to do another falling powerslam but JTG turned the tables by dropkicking Shad and that knocked Big V off his feet. Shad picked up Striker and drove him to the mat with a running powerslam and went for a pin but Big V broke the count at 2. Shad then tried to handle Big V with fists to the face but got a clubbing blow to the back. Big V went to the ropes but JTG pulled down the ropes sending the 500 Pound Dominating Force to the floor. Shad tagged in JTG and hoisted Striker up his shoulders as the duo from Brooklyn delivered their double team move known as the G9. JTG pinned Striker to retain their titles.

Roberts: "The winners of the match and still the International Tag Team Champions, Shad and JTG, Cryme Tyme!"

JTG and Shad rolled out of the ring and raised their titles up high so their fans could see. They are now going to Systems Overdrive to face Team 3D for their brand's pride on the line.

Cole: "What an exciting match with Cryme Tyme retaining their championships."

Styles: "Tell me about it. I thought Big Daddy V and Matt Striker were gonna win but good thing that didn't happen."

Coach: "Next up is another Tournament preview with Benedict Rockwell facing the ruler of the BLOCKBUSTER kingdom, King Booker after this commercial break."

-COMMERCIAL-

A royal horn sounded and King Booker came out with Queen Sharmell and made their way to the ring. _Burn Burn _played and Benedict Rockwell followed with his entrance.

**Benedict Rockwell vs. King Booker w/ Queen Sharmell**

Rockwell and Booker did a collar-elbow tie up and Booker turned it into a waistlock on his opponent then took him down. After a facelock on Rockwell, he got out of it and turned it into a back suplex. He whips Booker to the ropes but he took Rockwell down with a shoulder block. Booker bounced off the ropes but Rockwell surprised him with a back elbow. Rockwell measures Booker and hits a kick to the midsection followed by a legdrop bulldog and went for a pin but got a 1 and half count. Rockwell then connected with a neckbreaker and a legdrop and went for another pin but got another 1 and a half count. He then hoisted up Booker onto his shoulders but he escaped whatever he was going to do and rolled him up for a 2 count. Both he and Rockwell got up and Booker hit a kick to the midsection then did an arm twist followed by a hook kick to the face. Booker bounced off the ropes and connected with a knee drop as his wife and queen cheered him on but the crowd booing him. He then raised his pinky up high, taunting his opponent before making the pin which got him a 2 count. Booker then did another arm twist and kicked on the left arm of Rockwell. He clutched his arm as he tried to get Booker away from him with a kick but it was caught and dragged him into a clothesline. Booker then focused on the left arm by stomping at it a few times and putting him in an armbar. With Rockwell in the armbar, Booker then tried to make him tap but didn't which got Booker to elbow his head. Still refusing to tap, Booker broke the hold and dropped a knee on his back and another for the injured arm. He went for a pin but got a 2 count. Booker attempted to finish the match with the Scissors Kick but Rockwell dodged it and hit a Samoan Drop. Shaking off the pain on his left arm, he nailed Booker with a spinning crescent kick to his face. The Music Maniac then connected with a move he calls The Highlight (Cross Armed Sitout Rear Mat Slam) and climbed the top rope but Sharmell took hold of his foot. Rockwell managed to shake away the Queen and flew with a Shooting Star Press but it wasn't a pleasant trip as Booker evaded it. Booker picked up Rockwell and tried the Book End but he reversed it and hoisted him up his shoulder for the Musicnation Anthem (TKO). He hooked the leg of the unconscious king and got the win.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, Benedict Rockwell!"

Rockwell was once again victorious and kept his undefeated streak intact. Backstage, Josh Matthews is standing by with another interview.

Matthews: "Ladies and gentlemen of all ages, please welcome my guest of this time, the No.1 Contender for the IWA World Heavyweight Championship, Triple H."

Triple H came inside the view of the camera and TV sets of everyone at home."

Matthews: "Triple H, your upcoming title match with John Morrison is your third consecutive match with the IWA World Title on the line; do you think you should let the other superstars get their shot?"

Triple H: "I think that this time it's The Game that's running the show. This title match may be my third and maybe my final with Morrison but this time the King of Kings goes back on his throne and anyone who challenges me will bow down, even if they want to or not."

Triple H left the interview but came face to face with Morrison. Morrison removed his sunglasses and put the IWA World Title on his shoulder.

Morrison: "You say you're the King of Kings but what is a king without his crown? Come Sunday I will make sure that the King is sent farther from his throne than where he is now."

With that, Morrison walked off and left Triple H. Back in the ring, JBL made his way to the ring for his match. The Highlanders came out to their Scottish theme and Robbie entered the ring to face JBL with his cousin at ringside.

**Robbie McAllister w/ Rory McAllister vs. JBL**

JBL and Robbie have a lock up at the center of the ring JBL threw him to the corner. Robbie tried for another lock up but JBL got a knee to his midsection and a hard right. After a couple of more rights, he then whips Robbie to the ropes and takes him down with a shoulder block. Robbie got up but was put down again with a scoop slam then dropped a couple of elbows to the chest. He went for a pin but got a 1 count. Robbie got up and JBL tried a Russian Legsweep on him but Robbie reversed it into an inverted DDT. He then connected with a double axe handle to JBL's chest when he got up and then a dropkick. After a headbutt, he whipped JBL to the corner and landed a clothesline on him. He ducked under a clothesline and dropped JBL on his back with a back suplex and went for a pin but got a 2 count. Robbie bounced off the ropes but was nailed with a boot from JBL. It was all said and done when JBL planted him with Powerbomb which earned him the 3 count.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, John "Bradshaw" Layfield!"

Rory checked if his cousin is okay but the night wasn't over for him and Robbie when JBL booted him on the face. He waited for Rory to get up and JBL clocked him with the Clothesline From Hell. With that, he sent a message to Teddy Hart, his opponent at the Pay-Per-View. JBL then almost got out of the ring when he saw Robbie getting up and he put him down once and for all with a Clothesline From Hell. Content with what he did, he raised his hand in victory and was booed by the fans.

-COMMERCIAL-

_No More Words _played and the United States Champion made his way to the ring with hellacious cheers from the fans in the arena. The World's Greatest Tag Team came out and strolled to the ring. Haas stayed at ringside to support his partner.

**Non Title Match:**

**United States Champion Jeff Hardy vs. Shelton Benjamin w/ Charlie Haas**

Benjamin and Jeff had a lock up and Benjamin turned it into a hammer lock and hit a knee to his back. He whips Jeff to the ropes and he connected with a shoulder block followed by a clothesline when Benjamin got up. Jeff took down Benjamin with a Russian Legsweep and hit a double legdrop to the midsection. He put Benjamin in a double leg roll up but got a 1 count. He kicked Benjamin in the gut and went for a suplex but Benjamin lands on his feet and countered with a falling neckbreaker. He gave a kick to Jeff's midsection who tried getting up and a knee to the back. Benjamin then suplexed Jeff, focusing on his back. He picks up Jeff but he lands a couple of rights to Benjamin and bounces off the ropes but he was planted with a Samoan Drop. He went for a pin but got a 2 count on the United States Champion. He put him in a half Boston Crab with a knee on Jeff's back. Jeff tried to reach the ropes but Benjamin dragged him back to the center of the ring and did a couple of stomps at his back. Benjamin tried to apply a Boston Crab but Jeff kicked him away and got on his feet. He then tried to gain momentum by punching Benjamin but was kicked on the midsection and Benjamin whipped him which Jeff countered into a one armed spinning sleeper slam. Jeff stunned Benjamin with a sitout jawbreaker and downed him with a clothesline. The Rainbow Haired Warrior kicked Benjamin and did a sitout inverted suplex slam. Benjamin caught a kick from Jeff and ended his momentum with a clothesline. He whipped Jeff to the corner and went for a Stinger splash but Jeff evaded it and connected with the Whisper in the Wind. Jeff then tried the Twist of Fate then Haas distracted him from the apron and caused Benjamin to counter it with a superkick. Jeff caught the superkick and threw it away then ducked under a dragon whip which followed a Twist of Fate. Jeff quickly climbed the top rope and delivered the Swanton Bomb then got the 3 count.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, the United States Champion, Jeff Hardy!"

Backstage, Josh Matthews was with Matt Sydal and is going to interview him.

Matthews: "We are now being joined by Matt Sydal and Matt, who do you think would win between Undertaker and Batista?"

Sydal: "That's one hard question Josh. The way I see it, the Undertaker and Batista is an even match in the ring. Undertaker is victorious in this bout but who would win the Tournament, that's one question the superstars in it could answer with actions. To my fans out there, I promise that I will win this Tournament and earn the IWA World Heavyweight Championship."

Sydal left and prepared for his Tournament preview match. Back in the ring, _Breakout, Breakout _played and Teddy Hart came out for his match. Brock Lesnar made his way to the ring to his theme and activated his pyro after jumping on the apron.

**Teddy Hart vs. Brock Lesnar**

Teddy slid behind Lesnar after dodging a lock up attempt and rolled up Lesnar for a 1 count. He then bounced off the ropes and caught a kick and turned it into a bridge pin but got a 1 count again. Teddy got up and was nailed with a knee lift to the midsection then a clothesline from Lesnar. The Next Big Thing then picked up and drove knees to Teddy's and did a scoop slam on him. He went for a pin but got a quick 1 count. He and Teddy got up and Lesnar hit a snap suplex on Teddy. He whips Teddy to the corner and connected with a running shoulder thrust. After 2 more shoulder thrusts, he then landed an overhead belly to belly suplex. Once Teddy got up again, he lifted him off his feet and got in two rib breakers. After that, he went for a running powerslam but Teddy escaped it and dropkicked him to the corner. Then Teddy charged and ran on Lesnar's back and back flipped off then a dropkick. Teddy went for a roll up but got a 2 count on Lesnar. Teddy went on the apron and as soon Lesnar faced him, he caught him with a springboard tornado DDT. He followed it up with a corkscrew elbow drop and went for a pin but got a 2 count again. As he hit the Dungeon Bomb, JBL proceeded to come down to have a better look. This distracted Teddy for a few seconds but it seemed enough as Lesnar got up and drilled him with a German Suplex. Lesnar finished the match by applying the Brock Lock and made Teddy tap after a minute.

Roberts: "The winner of the match by submission, Brock Lesnar!"

As soon as Lesnar left the ring, JBL entered it and began to taunt Teddy as he tried to get up. When he was on his knees, he just booted the Canadian High-Flyer in the face. Teddy was stirring and JBL prepared to clock him with the Clothesline From Hell but Teddy ducked under it and hit a crucifix inverted DDT. Then Teddy connected with the Dungeon Bomb and soon delivered the Open Hart Surgery on the top rope. With that, he left the ring with the fans cheering and JBL would soon regret messing with the third generation of the Hart family.

-COMMERCIAL-

The main event is finally here when _The Game_ blared through the speakers and the fans broke into cheers. The Undertaker's gongs followed and he made his spine-chilling entrance for the second time tonight. _Ain't No Make Believe _hit the PA's and the team of John Morrison and Monty Brown came out with a barrage of boos coming their way.

**Triple H and Undertaker vs. John Morrison and Monty Brown**

Triple H and Brown started the match off and Brown didn't want to cleanly start the match as he hit a punch and a fist fight began. Triple H got the best of the fist fight and whipped Brown to the ropes but was knocked down with a clothesline. He bounces off the ropes and Brown puts him down with a back elbow. Brown then hits a cheap shot on Taker and only prompted him to enter the ring but the referee tried to stop him which was ineffective. Taker landed a couple of blows on Brown and whipped him to the ropes and Brown got a big boot. Morrison flew from the top rope but was caught by Taker and went for a Chokeslam on the Shaman of Sexy which was countered with a kick to the gut. Morrison bounced off the ropes and attempted a step up enzuigiri which Taker ducked under and booted him out of the ring. Brown was about to blindside Taker but Triple H came in with a clothesline. With Morrison and Brown outside, they told the ref to contain Taker in their corner. Taker finally went on their corner's apron and Brown reentered the ring. Brown and Triple H centered the ring and had a lock up that had Brown take down his opponent with a waist lock. The Alpha Male then put him in a face lock but when both men got in a vertical base, Triple H escaped the face lock with a couple of punches to the gut and bounced of the ropes for a clothesline but Brown dodged it and hit a back suplex. He tags in Morrison and slingshot Triple H towards him but was greeted with a forearm to the face. Triple H fell on Brown's knees and Morrison connected with a slingshot elbow drop. Morrison then did a Breakdance Leg Drop on Triple H and went for a pin but got a 2 count. The IWA World Heavyweight Champion then put Triple H on a seated position by the ropes and went to the apron and did a feint vaulting dive into a baseball slide dropkick to The Game. He then whipped Triple H to an available corner and charged but was knocked down by a boot from Triple H. Undertaker tagged himself in and did an arm twist on the Guru of Greatness then a few shoulder thrusts to it. After another arm twist, Taker then climbed the top rope and connected with Old School. Taker then applied a Dragon Sleeper on Morrison but didn't last long as Brown got in a clotheslined Taker. Brown and Taker traded fists with each other and Brown got in a knee to his midsection and whipped him to the ropes but he got a flying clothesline from The Deadman. Undertaker then whipped Brown to the ropes but was reversed into Taker being whipped and Triple H tagged himself in as Taker took down Brown with a running DDT. The ref was dealing with Brown and Morrison sneaked behind Taker with a low blow. This followed the Moonlight Drive but Triple H came in now with a clothesline. He whips Morrison to the ropes and The A-List Elitist ducked under a clothesline but got a high knee strike to the face. Brown charged but got a falling neckbreaker as Triple H evaded a clothesline. Morrison then hit a Capoeira Kick to the head then whipped him to the ropes but got a facebuster knee smash when he set up early. This followed a spinning spinebuster from The Cerebral Assassin. Triple H set up the Pedigree on Morrison and Taker connected with the Chokeslam on Brown and this earned them a double 3 count.

Roberts: "The winners of the match, Triple H and The Undertaker!"

Triple H climbed the second turnbuckle and mentioned that he will be the next IWA World Heavyweight Champion. Morrison held his title close with the thought of losing the title in his mind. Undertaker and Triple H stood in the ring as the victors of the match but will the same happen in 48 hours? They would find out soon enough as the show ended.

_Systems Overdrive match card:_

_Teddy Hart vs. JBL_

_Cody Rhodes vs. Umaga_

_Inter-promotional Champions vs. Champions Non-Title Match: World Tag Team Champions Team 3D vs. International Tag Team Champions Cryme Tyme_

_Xtreme Heights Match: Alwyn Larson vs. The Miz vs. Matt Hardy vs. CM Punk vs. MVP vs. Randy Orton_

_Intercontinental Championship: Mr. Kennedy (c) vs. Shawn Michaels_

_Tournament to a New Frontier Lumberjack Qualifying Match: Batista vs. Undertaker_

_United States Championship: Jeff Hardy (c) vs. Brock Lesnar_

_IWA World Heavyweight Championship: John Morrison (c) vs. Triple H_

_IWA Championship: Edge (c) vs. John Cena_

**Champions: (BLOCKBUSTER)**

**IWA World Heavyweight Champion: John Morrison**

**International Tag Team Champions: Cryme Tyme**

**United States Champion: Jeff Hardy**

_**Systems Overdrive is here!! Thanks to all that reviewed and J.A. Phillips who gave me the idea of pitting the Tag Team Champions in a match. You know the drill, Read and Review.**_


	19. IWA Systems Overdrive

IWA: International Wrestling Association

**IWA: International Wrestling Association**

**Chapter 19: IWA Presents Systems Overdrive**

The night started off with screaming fans screamed louder as the opening pyro on the stage started off the night and ended with _Code of the Road_ by Danko Jones playing through the speakers.

JR: "Welcome to Systems Overdrive, the third Pay-Per-View of IWA and we are here in the Conseco Fieldhouse in Indianapolis, Indiana and we have a full house here King."

Lawler: "Tell me about it. I can barely hear myself think with these guys screaming their heads off."

JR: "Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler here representing Xtreme Revelation for another inter-promotional night. Let's go to the BLOCKBUSTER announce team, The Coach, Joey Styles and Michael Cole."

Cole: "Thanks JR. We have quite a match card tonight folks with 5 championships on the line. How great is that?"

Styles: "Yeah. Two World Titles are going to be defended with the same people in the match like Redemption. Will the same results arise or will a new World Champion be crowned?"

Coach: "With those huge matches on the card, nothing is far more dangerous than the Xtreme Heights Match Version 2 for the Xtreme Generation Championship, a new championship for Xtreme Revelation. Six men, three briefcases and one match. "

Styles: "Here now is the first contest of the match with BOCKBUSTER starting things off."

Inside the ring, Justin Roberts is about to introduce the BLOCKBUSTER superstars for the opening match.

Roberts: "This opening contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first. From Calgary, Alberta, Canada, weighing in195 lbs, Teddy Hart!"

_Breakout _by _All Time Low_ played and the Canadian High-Flyer made his way to the ring being greeted by cheers from the crowd. He acknowledges his fans on the second rope and back flipped off it to face off with his opponent.

Roberts: "And his opponent, from New York City, weighing in 290 lbs, John "Bradshaw" Layfield!"

_Longhorn_ played as JBL made his way to the ring after exiting his limousine that is now parked beside the ramp. JBL's scowl was seen and ignored the cheers of the people of Indianapolis as he strolled down to the ring. The Wrestling God taunted his opponent, knowing he had a 95 lbs advantage on him.

**Teddy Hart vs. John Bradshaw Layfield**

Teddy and JBL circled the ring and went for a lock up which Teddy turned into a hammer lock and a Russian Legsweep then a pin but got a quick 1 count. Teddy then does an Oklahoma roll up for another 1 count. JBL drove a knee to the midsection of Teddy and did a scoop slam on him. The Longhorn Loudmouth then hit a couple of elbow drops on Teddy and then a leg drop. He picks up Teddy and whips him to the corner and laid him out with a running clothesline on him. He backs up and connected with another clothesline then a few shoulder thrusts to his gut. JBL whips him to the corner across the ring but was countered into an arm drag and Teddy hits another. Teddy then did an arm twist and kicked the worked arm of the millionaire. He then took him down with a neckbreaker and climbed the top rope where he hit a corkscrew elbow drop and went for a pin but got a 1 and a half count.

Before any more hurt can be done on JBL, he rolled out of the ring for a time out but Teddy went to the apron and connected with a crossbody. With the referee counting, Teddy rolled in and out of the ring to stop the count and got hold of JBL. He then attempted to whip him to the steel steps but he countered it into a bearhug and slammed Teddy spine first to the steel ring post. Teddy, who is screaming in pain, was rolled in the ring by JBL for a pin but got a 2 count. JBL then added more pain by kicking his back and a forearm to it. He then picked him up and put him in a backbreaker rack. JBL was applying more pressure by bending Teddy a little and told him to submit but he refused. Teddy then began to land fists to the head of JBL and managed to escape the hold and hits a forearm to the back of the head. He then ran up to the turnbuckle and downed him with a moonsault pin but this got him a 2 count. Teddy went to the apron and landed a springboard tornado DDT on the Media Maven. He kicked JBL on the gut and connected with a double underhook flip Piledriver which set up JBL exactly on the center of the ring. Teddy once again climbed the top rope and went for a diving headbutt but JBL got out of the way.

When Teddy got up, he was knocked down by a shoulder block. JBL picked him up by the arm and clocked him with a short arm clothesline. He then gets another and went for a pin but got a 2 count. JBL whips Teddy to the ropes but he set up too early as he kicked him on the chest and bounced off the ropes which earned him a boot from the Wrestling God. JBL then pounded on Teddy with strong punches until the count of 4. He continued this and this forced the ref to break the assault. The Texas Tycoon then connected with a swinging neckbreaker on Teddy and went for a pin but got a 2 count. Telling everyone it was over, JBL measured Teddy with a kick to the midsection and went for his Powerbomb but Teddy hit a couple of punches and turned it into a hurricanrana. After a reverse DDT, Teddy then bounced off the ropes and successfully did the Hart Attack 2.0. He wasn't through yet as JBL rested by the corner in a seated position and Teddy climbed the top rope for a back flip dropkick but JBL saw this as he evaded it. It was over as JBL delivered the Clothesline From Hell on Teddy and hooked the leg for the 3 count.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, John "Bradshaw" Layfield!"

JBL stood tall beside the unconscious body of Teddy as he raised his arm in victory. The self made millionaire left the ring as the referee took a look if Teddy is okay. Backstage, Xtreme Revelation's reporter Todd Grisham standing by with Randy Orton.

Grisham: "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest, The Legend Killer, Randy Orton. Randy, you are one of the six men who are participating in the Xtreme Heights Match Version 2 and what do you plan in going to this match?"

Randy: "I have been in extremely painful matches in my whole career and this one is just another one. What has happened to me in the past months have been a couple of set backs but this match will bring me back to the IWA Championship contendership, if I get the right briefcase. To the winner of the IWA Title match, I am coming for you."

Orton sending the warning to his opponents as he exited the scene with a sneer towards the camera. Now to the ring, Xtreme Revelation action was about to start as the competitors are about to be introduced.

Lilian: "The following match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first. From the Isle of Samoa, weighing in 350 lbs, he is the Samoan Bulldozer, Umaga!"

The Samoan super heavyweight made his way to the ring with the fans booing him. Umaga being as focused as his path of destruction on Xtreme Revelation when he attacked Cody Rhodes weeks earlier. Last week, he again attacked the young Rhodes after his match for no reason, showing his dominance in the brand.

Lilian: "And his opponent, from Charlotte, North Carolina, weighing in 232 lbs, Cody Rhodes!"

Cody Rhodes made his way to the ring to his theme, focusing on the savage in the ring not even removing his eyes when he entered the ring. Suddenly, Xtreme Revelation GM George Vegas came out to the stage with a statement in mind.

Vegas: "You know, something in this picture doesn't seem right. Oh that's right, obviously Cody would be decimated by Umaga in a flash and that is not a match we want to see. So I am turning this match into an Xtreme Rules match. Seems fair enough right? Ref, ring the bell!"

Vegas left and the fans cheered as the rules were thrown out of the window before the match even started. The referee did as what he was told and the match went underway.

**Xtreme Rules Match:**

**Cody Rhodes vs. Umaga**

Rhodes and Umaga circled the ring and the young Superstar hit a quick kick to the leg of Umaga. He went for another but Umaga caught it and threw him to the corner then began to pound on him repeatedly. He eventually stopped as Rhodes sat in the corner in a dazed state and Umaga backed up with a maniacal face. Umaga went for the Samoan Wrecking Ball but Rhodes evaded it just in time and hit a forearm to the back of the head. Rhodes hit another but Umaga just yelled at him in Samoan. Rhodes hit a couple of punches to the face and bounced off the ropes for a crossbody which Umaga nailed him with a spinning heel kick. Umaga just picked up Rhodes and threw him to the ropes and took him down with a clothesline. He then bounced off the ropes and went for a jumping headbutt but missed as Rhodes rolled out of the way. Rhodes tried to get up to his feet as Umaga charged towards him but he held down the ropes causing Umaga to fall to the floor. Rhodes followed to the outside and kicked his opponent in the gut. He then pulled out something from under the ring and it was a trash can with a lid as he connected with a shot to the head with the lid. He threw the trash can and the lid in the ring as he collected a steel chair from ringside and slammed it to Umaga's back. This only put the Samoan Bulldozer in a fit of rage as he quickly got up but met with the steel chair on his face.

Seeing the chair dented, he grabbed two more and threw the other one in the ring and again smashed Umaga on the head. Rhodes just ran for his life when Umaga wasn't affected by the chair shot and Rhodes tried to get in the ring but his opponent got hold of his foot and pulled him out to the floor. Umaga then grabbed hold of Rhodes' legs and did a Giant Swing which caused him to collide with the barricade. Umaga just screamed in Samoan to the fans as he threw Rhodes in the ring and he took the steel steps and put it in the ring. Umaga picked up Rhodes and went for a scoop slam but Rhodes countered by going behind and got a falling neckbreaker on the trash can. Rhodes went for the first pinfall of the match but got a 2 count. Umaga was getting up and Rhodes then bounced off the ropes and connected with a bulldog with Umaga's face meeting with the steel steps. He went for a pin again but got a 2 count again. Rhodes began to untie one of the cover of the turnbuckle's top rope, revealing the metal ring. Umaga finally recovered then charged and Rhodes saw this so he dodged it and resulting with Umaga hitting the metal ring chest first. Rhodes grabbed the chair and smashed Umaga one more time and delivered the Cody-DT on the same chair. He went for the pin but got a 2 count on the Samoan Savage.

Getting frustrated, the Charlotte, N.C. native took the trash can lid and prepared to hit Umaga on the head but he was caught in a reverse STO on the chair. Umaga groggily picked up Rhodes and placed his opponent in a tree-of-woe then bounced off the ropes for a running headbutt and connected with it. He went for another but Rhodes sat up and Umaga's head collided on the mat. The young Rhodes then flew for a crossbody but was caught and the Samoan Bulldozer did a swinging sidewalk slam on the steel steps. Umaga then attempted the Samoan Spike but his opponent ducked under it and Rhodes kicked him in the groin for a low blow. Rhodes then rocked Umaga's head with a knee lift and bounced off the ropes but was hit with a savate kick. The kick caused Rhodes to sit in the corner and Umaga quickly capitalized with the Samoan Wrecking Ball. Finally, Umaga picked up his opponent and delivered the Samoan Spike and got the pinfall.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, Umaga!"

The Samoan Bulldozer pulled out the win over Rhodes with numerous weapons used and some broken. Umaga yelled his victory in Samoan to the people of Indiana and looked over the scrap heap known as Rhodes with a satisfied yet savage look. He exited the ring and continued yelling as the show went to a commercial break.

-COMMERCIAL-

The three briefcases were being raised up in the air as the show went back on air. Two ladders were set up on the ramp and the bell rang for the introductions.

Lilian: "The following match is the Xtreme Heights Version 2 Match! Now in this match, it will be a traditional ladder match but before you can be eligible to get the briefcases, you have to put a superstar through a table. The superstar put through the table will be required to spend the next 2 minutes inside the penalty bow to the left of the announce tables. One superstar is only required to capture one briefcase and after claiming a briefcase that superstar must go to the locker room. The briefcases contain an IWA World Tag Team Championship match, an IWA Championship match or the Xtreme Generation Championship! Introducing first, from Chicago, Illinois, weighing in at 222 lbs, CM Punk!"

_This Fire Burns_ played as CM Punk made his way to the ring with the creaming fans cheering him. He entered the ring and acknowledged his fans in the audience and looking at the trio of briefcases in the air.

Lilian: "Introducing his opponents, first from Cleveland, Ohio, weighing in at 231 lbs, The Miz!"

_Reality _hit and the faux-hawked Superstar walked to the ring, passing the ladders and the booing fans.

Lilian: "From Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at 225 lbs, Matt Hardy!"

_Live For The Moment_ broke through the speakers as Matt Hardy looking at the ladders and had a smile on his face as for his history with ladders and matches that included ladders would help him in this match.

Lilian: "From Miami, Florida, weighing in at 252 lbs, Montel Vontavious Porter, MVP!"

_I'm Comin' _by _Silkk The Shocker _was heard and the NFL-like inflatable tunnel in the stage was seen and MVP came out of it. He activated his pyro and then made his way to the ring.

Lilian: "From Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 250 lbs, Alwyn Larson!"

_Everyday Combat _played and the Californian Crusader strolled down to the ring for his first major match in his professional wrestling career. He entered the ring and faced all of his opponents except the last one made his entrance.

Lilian: "From St. Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 lbs, Randy Orton!"

_Voices _by _Rey Theory _hit the PA's and the Legend Killer activated his pyro on the stage with his signature pose. He walked down the ring and was booed by the people of Indianapolis. After entering the ring, the referee relayed the rules and eventually rang the bell for the start of the match.

**Xtreme Heights Version 2 Match:**

**Alwyn Larson vs. CM Punk vs. Matt Hardy vs. MVP vs. Randy Orton vs. The Miz**

The match started with an all out brawl and two fist trading pairs spilling to the outside and MVP and Larson were left in the ring. They too exchanged fists with Larson getting the best of MVP as he kicked him in the gut and clothesline him out of the ring. CM Punk came in after slamming Miz's head to the Xtreme Revelation announce table and connected with a kick to the back of Larson's head. Matt and Miz entered the ring and were double clotheslined by Punk but Orton surprised him with a kick to the midsection and a European Uppercut. He whips Punk to the ropes but was nailed with a calf kick to the face. Miz and MVP then clobbered Punk from behind and then did a double suplex on him. After that, their short team effort was out of the window when they traded fists but that wasn't able to continue when Larson came in and speared through both men. Punk then put the first table of the match in the ring and Larson saw this as he dropkicked Punk as he slid in. He put the table in the corner and Orton charged but Larson saw this and dodged it but Orton stopped in time before he would collide with the table. Larson hit a superkick on him and an incoming Matt.

Miz then brought in a ladder in the ring and tried to use it on Larson but he was taken down with a drop toe hold with Miz's chest colliding with the ladder. Larson then set the table on the center of the ring and Orton tried to take an advantage by going for the RKO on him but Larson countered and put him through the table with a running powerslam.

Lilian: "Alwyn Larson is now eligible to grab one of the briefcases."

With that, he set up the ladder and went to grab on of the briefcases while Punk pulled out a table from under the ring and set it up at ringside. MVP then saw Larson climbing the ladder and stopped him by pushing the ladder to the outside towards the direction of the table. With that, Larson was through the table and MVP was eligible.

Lilian: "MVP is now eligible to grab one of the briefcases."

Larson and Orton were dragged in the penalty box by officials and Orton tried to make an alliance with Larson but that didn't work as the penalty box turned into a bar room brawl. Miz grabbed a steel chair from ringside and smashed MVP on the head. Punk tried to grab hold of him but nailed on the gut then the back with the chair. Miz was taunting his downed opponents as he took two tables beside the barricade and put it tin the ring. Matt entered the ring and hit a hard right to Miz. MVP was also in the ring and tried to get a boot on Matt but hit Miz instead. Matt grabbed Miz's steel chair and went to hit Punk which was unsuccessful when Punk hoisted him up for the GTS and connected. He then set up the table and put Matt on the top while getting in a few punches to the face. Punk climbed the top rope and signaled for a moonsault but Matt suddenly got up and connected with a couple of rights to Punk's back. He got up the top rope and put Punk through the table with the Side Effect from the top rope at the same time Orton and Larson was released from the penalty box.

Lilian: "Matt Hardy is now eligible to grab one of the briefcases."

Larson and Orton's brawl spilled just in front of the announcer's table and Larson just slammed Orton's head on BLOCKBUSTER's announce table. MVP suddenly hit Larson with his running boot on the face that knocked him out. He began preparing the announce table as he removed the monitors and other stuff. Matt went to MVP but got a poke to the eye and a low blow. MVP put Orton on the table and climbed it as well then attempted the Playmaker but Orton reversed it into a RKO, surprisingly the table didn't break. Matt then tripped Orton off the table and slammed his head to the steel steps and then rolled him in the ring. In the ring, Miz began setting up the table in the ring and went to suplex Orton on it but he countered with a kick to the gut and a low blow. Orton whipped Miz to the corner but was reversed and Orton ended up landing on the corner. Orton then put up his boot when Miz charged but got a back elbow from Orton and he connected with an RKO on Miz. He put Miz on the table and quickly followed as he broke through the table with a RKO again on the Chick Magnet.

Lilian: "Randy Orton is now eligible to grab one of the briefcases."

MVP then laid out Orton with a running boot to the face and delivered the Playmaker on him while Miz was sent to the penalty box and Punk getting out in time. Punk and Matt put another pair of table in the ring as Orton set a ladder to get one of the briefcases. Orton climbed then ladder and tried to reach for a briefcase but was stopped by Matt, fearing the IWA Title contract was in Orton's grasp. Matt would repeatedly connect with punches until Larson powerbombed Orton off the ladder. Matt proceeded to get one of the briefcases but Punk climbed the opposite side and hit a kick to the head. Punk then put Matt through the set up table beside them with a neckbreaker from the top of the ladder.

Lilian: "CM Punk is now eligible to get one of the briefcases."

Punk then climbed the ladder slowly due to fatigue setting in. Miz was released out of the penalty box the same time Matt entered it and entered the ring, laying out Larson with the Reality Check and Orton with the Mizard of Oz. he grabbed the forgotten steel chair and hit Punk on the arm, stunning him. MVP tried to get the chair but ended up being smashed on the head. Miz climbed the ladder and got another shot on CM Punk with the chair. He then put him through a table when he did a wrist lock legdrop bulldog on Punk and landed on the table.

Lilian: "The Miz is now eligible to get one of the briefcases."

With all superstars down and out and Punk in the penalty box, Miz then climbed the ladder but he met Larson at the top and the two tried to grab one briefcase but the other would foil their attempt. Orton got up and saw Larson and Miz fighting for a briefcase then Orton pushed the ladder off balance which got the two hung up on the top rope. MVP rolled in another ladder but this one was higher than the first and MVP hit Orton on the midsection. Miz and Larson managed to get up but got up at the wrong time as MVP took out both of them with the ladder. Matt then surprised MVP with a forearm to the back of the head and hit an inverted suplex on the fallen ladder earlier. Matt climbed the second rope and landed a diving leg drop on the back of the head of a downed MVP. He rolled out of the ring and grabbed hold of another ladder from under the ring and began to set it up. Larson got up and dodged a clothesline from Matt and got in a backbreaker followed by a gutbuster drop. Miz came in and was greeted with a strong clothesline from Larson.

Larson centered the ladder Matt set up and tried to climb it but Orton put it down and went for a clothesline on Larson but he ducked under it and the Californian Crusader connected with the Larson DDT or LDT (Legsweep DDT) for short on the Legend Killer. Punk was finally released out of the penalty box and charged in the ring after getting another ladder. He went after Larson with the ladder but he slid behind him and then got a spinebuster on a ladder. Punk was holding his back and all of the superstars down. One superstar however got up and set up a ladder, it was the Miz. He quickly climbed the ladder and unhooked one briefcase for the first case release of the match.

Lilian: "The first superstar to capture a briefcase is The Miz!"

Miz got down in excitement that he stayed true to his word and he may get an IWA Championship match. He exited the ring and left the other five for the match continued. Matt and Orton got up, climbing the ladder on opposing sides. The two groggily exchanged punches and Orton almost fell down to the mat but managed to stay. Matt tried to claim one of the two remaining but Orton connected with a forearm to the gut. MVP, who just recovered from the inverted suplex on the ladder, grabbed another ladder in the ring and hit Matt on the side of the head with it and Orton on the chest. He put down the ladder in his hands and climbed the already set up ladder. Punk just got up on the apron and then springboarded on the ladder then climbed up to the top. He then unhooked one of the briefcases before MVP can reach him.

Lilian: "The second superstar to capture a briefcase is CM Punk!"

Punk then raised his briefcase in hand and MVP was beside himself that Punk got to the briefcase first and he attacked him. MVP grabbed another steel chair from ringside and whacked Punk from behind. He also reversed a Twist of Fate into the Playmaker from Matt. Orton took his head off with the punt to the head as MVP was trying to rest on his knees. Larson got up and tried a superkick on Orton but he evaded it somehow and connected with an inverted backbreaker. He then measured Larson with the RKO but he countered it by tossing him over the top rope to the floor in mid air. Larson set up another ladder beside the other and climbed it. He was centimeters away from the remaining briefcase as Matt climbed the ladder next to him. Matt stopped him from reaching it just in time with a forearm to the back and a straight right hand to the face. He went for the Twist of Fate on the ladder but Larson got out of it by kicking the ladder away from him thus letting Matt fall to the mat. Larson had both of his hands on the briefcase and MVP knocked off the ladder he was standing on but kept hold of the briefcase. MVP didn't see Larson dangling more than 10 feet from the ring and that may have cost him as Larson finally unhooked the last briefcase and fell down to the mat.

Lilian: "The third and last superstar to claim a briefcase, Alwyn Larson!"

The match has come to an end with Larson rolling out of the ring, checking if his back is okay and raising the black briefcase. MVP stood in the ring, frustrated that he wasn't able to stop Larson from getting the briefcase. Matt on the other hand was lying in the ring, looking on as Larson celebrated on the ramp and the show went to a commercial break.

-COMMERCIAL-

Backstage, two of the three superstars that managed to get the briefcases met as CM Punk having an ice pack next to his neck and The Miz passed him but stop just to brag with his briefcase in hand.

Miz: "Are you feeling okay Punk? Cause I do. GM George Vegas informed me that we will reveal what's inside tomorrow night. I stayed true my word that I will get one of these briefcases and if there's an IWA Title match contract I'm gonna give a freakin' blowout party."

Punk: "Just hope that _is _an IWA Title match contract in there or all of your bragging will be nothing but failed guarantees."

Miz: "Yeah right. After I win the IWA Championship, I'll thank all the little people that I needed to step on just to get to the highest peak of my career, which means you, are part of them."

The ever so confident and self proclaimed Chick Magnet left the sore Straight Edge Superstar to recover his wounds.

Now to the ring where the ring bell has been rung for the following match.

Lilian: "This following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Intercontinental Championship, introducing the challenger. From San Antonio, Texas, weighing in at 225 lbs, the Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels!"

_Sexy Boy_ played and the Showstopper was starting a show and he wants to top it off with the Intercontinental Championship. He knelt down at the ramp and activated his pyro to the fans' delight. Michaels continued on to do his usual entrance and enter the ring.

Lilian: "And from Green Bay, Wisconsin, weighing in at 243 lbs, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Mr. Kennedy!"

Kennedy made his way to the ring to his theme _Turn Up The Trouble Remix _and showed why he is the Intercontinental Champion by raising his title up to the booing Indianapolis crowd. The champion entered the ring and again raised the title in front of Michaels' face just to taunt him.

**Intercontinental Championship:**

**Shawn Michaels vs. Intercontinental Champion Mr. Kennedy**

The two rivals circled the ring and then had a lock up with Michaels turning it into a side headlock and a hammer lock. Kennedy then spun it into his own side headlock but was thrown to the ropes by HBK and Kennedy took him down with a shoulder block. The Intercontinental Champion bounced off the ropes and HBK went for a hip toss but Kennedy countered with a clothesline. He then charged towards Michaels but he got a quick arm drag on Kennedy then a headlock takeover. HBK got a 1 count on Kennedy while in the side headlock but Kennedy locked his legs on Michaels' neck. Michaels then turned it into a pinning predicament but got a 2 count as Kennedy powered out of it. Kennedy then went for a backslide pin but only got a 2 count as Michaels escaped it. They again went for another lock up and Kennedy hit a knee to his opponent's head then whipped him to the ropes but HBK got a knee to the gut of Michaels. He then hits a straight right hand on Kennedy then whipped him to the corner and charged but Kennedy side stepped it with Michaels colliding with the turnbuckle chest first. Kennedy then landed a hard running forearm to the back of Michaels' head. He went for a pin but got a quick 1 count

Kennedy then whipped Michaels to the ropes and went for a clothesline but Michaels ducked under it and bounced off the ropes which Kennedy expected as he connected with a reverse elbow. The Green Bay Loudmouth then did a suplex on Michaels and mounted him then pounded. The referee counted up to 4 and was forced to break the assault then warned Kennedy he would be disqualified. Kennedy then put HBK in a chin lock after driving a knee to the surgically repaired back. He was taunting his challenger while the crowd was chanting "HBK! HBK!" just to get him back in the match. Michaels then fought back, trying to break out of the chin lock and eventually did as he hit a chop on the chest of Kennedy. He then gets another as he backed Kennedy to the corner. HBK then whipped Kennedy to the corner across the ring but was reversed with HBK going into the corner with high velocity and was in an unwanted position but he came back with a clothesline to Kennedy. Michaels and Kennedy got up and HBK was whipped to the ropes which he nailed Kennedy with a flying forearm. He kipped up and then did an inverted atomic drop on Kennedy followed by a straight right hand. He then connected with a scoop slam then proceeded to climb the top rope which Kennedy saw and took out HBK's legs.

HBK and Kennedy exchanged fists at the top turnbuckle as the Intercontinental Champion went for a superplex but Michaels took him down to the mat with a headbutt and went for a diving elbow drop. Kennedy got his knees up and Michaels landed on it, hurting his right arm in the process. Kennedy continued to target the back of Michaels by dropping a knee to it and went for a pin but got a 2 count. He then lifted him up and landed a side slam backbreaker to work on his back. Kennedy told HBK to give up as he did another side slam backbreaker. When he wouldn't give up, he threw him down to the mat and taunted him. As his taunting continued, Michaels began to get up and when Kennedy faced him HBK went for Sweet Chin Music. Kennedy managed to duck the move by rolling out of the ring near the announce tables but Michaels did a baseball slide on him. He got up on the apron and waited for Kennedy to get up and when he did he performed an Asai Moonsault but missed and landed on the BLOCKBUSTER announce table and broke.Kennedy rolled in the ring as the counted began for a count-out. Michaels was stirring at the count of 4 and managed to get up on 7 and got in the ring at 9. Kennedy stomped on the back of Michaels and hoisted him up for the Green Bay Plunge but Michaels escaped it and he landed a kick to the midsection followed by a swinging neckbreaker. He then hit a scoop slam on Kennedy and once again climbed the top rope then successfully connected with a diving elbow drop.

Michaels was fired up, and so was the crowd, as he tuned up the band as he measured Kennedy with Sweet Chin Music. This however missed as Kennedy ducked under it and he hit a forward Russian Legsweep on The Showstopper. He dragged Michaels to the near-by corner and pounded on him until the ref's count of 3. Kennedy bounced off the ropes and did a devastating Facewash. He made the pin after dragging Michaels to the center of the ring but he managed to roll a shoulder up at 2. Frustration was showing on Kennedy's face as he waited for Michaels to get up and attempted the Mic Check but HBK countered it with elbows to the back of the head. He did a double leg takedown and went for the Sharpshooter but Kennedy kicked him back. HBK then went for Sweet Chin Music again but instead hitting Kennedy it got the ref on the face. Kennedy capitalized with a low blow on his adversary and went out of the ring to get his Intercontinental Championship. He entered the ring and charged Michaels with the title but he evaded it and leveled Kennedy with Sweet Chin Music. He went for the pin but the ref was knocked out. The referee began to crawl to the pin and counted but Kennedy kicked out at 2. Michaels was in disbelief and got up while Kennedy was resting on the second rope. HBK tried to get Kennedy off where he was but was nailed with the Intercontinental Championship on the head which was unseen by the referee. Kennedy quickly went for the cover and got the 3 count.

Lilian: "Here is your winner and still the Intercontinental Champion, Mr. Kennedy!"

The Indianapolis crowd booed Kennedy on his route to victory as he stood up and raised his championship. In the ring, Michaels was still dazed from the title shot he got right between the eyes but one thing he knew he was screwed out of the Intercontinental Championship by the Green Bay, Wisc native.

Backstage, Todd Grisham was again standing by for another interview segment with Team 3D.

Grisham: "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guests for this time, the IWA World Tag Team Champions Brother Ray and Brother Devon, Team 3D and guys how will you fend off the International Tag Team Champion's strength and agility?"

Ray: "That's easy Todd, we just do what we have to do. We have held more than 20 tag team championships and we have gone too far just to lose."

Devon: "And lord have mercy that we don't bring out those tables cause we are going to break them and bring in the victory for our brand."

Team 3D left the segment with a determined look for the fans of Xtreme Revelation. Meanwhile, _Bringin' The Hood To U _played as the International Tag Team Champions made their way to the ring with only half of crowd as BLOCKBUSTER fans cheering for them.

Roberts: "This inter-promotional tag team contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first. Representing BLOCKBUSTER, from Brooklyn, New York, weighing in a combined weight of 530 lbs, they are the International Tag Team Champions, Cryme Tyme!"

The two gangsters from Brooklyn entered the ring and told their fans that BLOCKBUSTER is the superior brand. Fans of Xtreme Revelation awaited their representatives to make their entrance. _Bombshell _played and fireworks hit the stage before Team 3D came out with almost a standing ovation.

Roberts: "And their opponents, representing Xtreme Revelation, from Dudleyville, New York, weighing in a combined weight of 585 lbs, they are the IWA World Tag Team Champions, Team 3D!"

Team 3D made their way to the ring for their non title match against Cryme Tyme. They entered the ring eventually and seemed focused in this match they made. After the two teams gave their titles to the referee the match started.

**Inter-Promotional Champions vs. Champions Non-title Match:**

**IWA World Tag Team Champions Team 3D vs. International Tag Team Champions Cryme Tyme**

The match started off with Shad and Devon having a lock up at the center of the ring. Shad backed up Devon to the ropes which Devon turned the tables by putting him in an available corner. Devon did a clean break and they again had a lock up again but Shad turned it into a side headlock. Shad was thrown to the ropes and he used the momentum to knock down Devon with a shoulder block. He then bounced off the ropes and Devon tried to leapfrog over him but Shad stopped right in front of him and hit a scoop slam. He then did another scoop slam and tagged in his partner as they did an inverted double leg slam/ splash on Devon. JTG went for a pin but Devon kicked out at 1. He whips Devon to the ropes and connected with a reverse elbow and a fist drop. JTG then slammed Devon's head on the turnbuckle of an open corner 10 times with the crowd chanting every count. He left Devon in the corner as he backed up and landed a running dropkick on his back. He went for a pin but got a 1 and a half count. JTG tags in Shad and they both whipped Devon to the ropes which Ray capitalized and did a blind tag as Cryme Tyme got a double hip toss.

They didn't expect that Ray tagged himself in when they turned around they were surprised with a double clothesline on them. Ray was fired up as he continued to perform clothesline on the International Tag Team Champions. He then clotheslined JTG out of the ring and did a suplex on Shad. He whipped Shad to their corner and hit a running splash. Ray tagged in Devon and they whipped Shad across the ring then connected with a double flapjack. Ray went for a pin but JTG broke it up on 2. Ray then had him in an abdominal stretch after dropping a couple of elbows to the gut. He then wrenched the hold as half of the crowd was behind Shad while the other half was chanting "Tap Out!" repeatedly. Shad then managed to power out of the hold and land a couple of blows to Ray's midsection. He bounced off the ropes but was caught in a powerslam. Shad then went for a tag but Ray got hold of his leg to pull him back then Shad kicked him away. Shad managed to tag in JTG as Ray tagged in Devon. JTG then hit a running reverse elbow after ducking under a clothesline and then took out Ray with a forearm shot to the face. JTG whipped Devon to an open corner and connected with a running crossbody on him. He climbed the second rope and signaled for the end but Ray came up but was taken down by Shad with a straight right hand.

JTG then delivered a diving leg lariat on Devon and immediately went for a pin but Devon rolled a shoulder up at 2. He then did an Oklahoma Roll up but got another 2 count. He ducked under an attempt of a clothesline and connected with a back suplex then did a bridge pin but got another 2 count. Shad went in and JTG told him something as he climbed the top rope. Shad then hit an inverted atomic drop and JTG flew again with a front flip neckbreaker which was successfully executed. He went for a pin but Ray pulled him out of the ring at the count of 2. Shad then tried to take Ray out with a big boot but he side stepped it and Ray landed the sitout full nelson slam. He told something to Devon which got him to grin and he proceeded to climb the top rope. Ray grabbed Shad's legs and yelled "WASSUP!!" to the crowd as Devon dived from the top rope with a diving headbutt to the groin. As Ray standing, he got a spinning heel kick from JTG to his face, sending him to the floor. He then kicked Devon on the gut and nailed him with a running front flip neckbreaker.

Shad eventually got up and picked Devon up on his shoulders as they connected with the G9. JTG went for the pin but Ray pulled the referee out of the ring to interrupt the count. Ray entered the ring and hit a German suplex on JTG, who thought they had won the match. He measured him as he stirred and got up later which earned him a Ray Cutter. The referee saw a pin in progress as he got in the ring and counted but ended up as a 2 count as Shad broke it up. Devon then delivered the Devon DDT on Shad from behind and the two caught Shad with the 3D after he got up. JTG was up and Ray saw this as he went for a clothesline but it instead hit Devon when JTG dodged it. JTG then went for a sunset flip but Ray reversed into his own pin attempt and got the 3 count.

Roberts: "The winners of the match, Brother Ray and Brother Devon, Team 3D!"

The IWA World Tag Team Champions had their hands raised as JTG was surprised he got pinned. Team 3D grabbed their championships and told everyone in the arena that the IWA World Tag Team Champions are the superior champions. Even though Shad and JTG were beat, Team 3D shook hands with them to show respect for them. Cryme Tyme raised the winner's hands for their win and left the ring with their titles as the show went to a commercial break.

-COMMERCIAL-

Team 3D were having drinks after their hard fought match with the International Tag Team Champions. However, their night turned sour starting when GM George Vegas approached the two.

Vegas: "Congratulations on the victory for Xtreme Revelation, boys. After proving we are the superior brand, I don't really have a reward for you. But I have something for the two of you, tomorrow night Team 3D are going to defend their IWA World Tag Team Championships against Hardcore Holly and Goldberg. Good luck on that, you're gonna need it."

The GM left the two to their business with a grin. Team 3D weren't too happy that Xtreme Revelation's GM wasn't appreciative of their win. Now in the ring was Justin Roberts to introduce the next superstars involved in the next match.

Roberts: "This next contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the United States Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Minneapolis, Minnesota, weighing in 265 lbs, Brock Lesnar!"

_Next Big Thing _played and Brock Lesnar came out and strolled down to the ring. He told the fans sitting close to the ramp that he was going to be the next United States Champion unlike what happened 3 weeks ago. He jumped on the apron to activate his pyro and then entered the ring to wait for his opponent.

Roberts: "And his opponent, from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at 225 lbs, he is the United States Champion, Jeff Hardy!"

Jeff then made his way to the stage and his pyro went off. The rockstar-like ovation continued as he walked down to the ring, clasping hands with his fans in the front row and then got in the ring. He gave the championship to the referee after he got on the second turnbuckle and cheered on his fans. After that, he put his game face on when the referee rang the bell.

**United States Championship:**

**United States Champion Jeff Hardy vs. Brock Lesnar**

Jeff and Lesnar circled the ring and the challenger went for a lock up but Jeff dodged it for a couple of kicks at the hamstring. He went for another kick but Lesnar caught it and threw him to the ropes for a shoulder block. He bounces off the ropes but was downed by a drop toe hold from the champion and got an elbow drop to the back. He then dropped a front flip legdrop on the back of Lesnar's head and went for the first pin of the match but got a 1 count. Jeff tried to whip Lesnar to the ropes but got himself whipped instead and got him in an overhead belly to belly suplex. Lesnar then picked up his opponent and did a scoop slam on Jeff. He then put him in a tree of woe position on the turnbuckle then started to choke him with his boot until the ref's count of 4. The official of the match told Lesnar to get hi out of the corner but continued to choke him out. He eventually stopped the act and put him down with a kick to the midsection. He dragged Jeff out of the ropes and then backed him to the corner with a shoulder thrust. He got in two more thrusts and backed up for a running shoulder thrust but Jeff hit a low dropkick, making Lesnar hit the second turnbuckle. Jeff connected with a few punches and then clotheslined him out of the ring. The United States Champion then waited for Lesnar to get and when he did, he did a crossbody plancha and landed on the Next Big Thing.

Jeff tried to roll Lesnar in the ring but he overpowered him and instead backed him to the ring apron kidney first. Then he lifted him off his feet and then slammed him to the steel ring post back first. Lesnar finally rolled in Jeff in the ref's count of 7 and went for a pin but got a 2 count. He tried to pick up Jeff but he fought back with his shoulders hitting his midsection and forearms to the face. Jeff then went for a springboard crossbody but Lesnar caught him and did a backbreaker. Lesnar began focusing on the back of Jeff by stomping on it and drove a knee to it. He picked up Jeff and whipped him to the corner that Jeff collided with the corner chest first. Lesnar then hit forearm shots to the back of Jeff and a knee lift. He then threw Jeff to the ropes and nailed him with a high impact clothesline. He went for a pin but got a 2 count. He then went to pick up Jeff but he surprised Lesnar with a sitout jawbreaker and then a clothesline. Jeff then regained his composure and hit a back elbow to the face of a charging Lesnar. He ducked under a clothesline and drilled Lesnar to the mat with a snap reverse STO. Jeff proceeded to climb the top rope for the Swanton Bomb but Lesnar got out of the way and the ring for his safety. The Rainbow-Haired Warrior then exited the ring and climbed the barricade as he took out Lesnar with a clothesline. He rolled Lesnar in but his head was lying on the apron and Jeff hit a kick to his head. Jeff entered the ring for a pin but got a 2 count.

Jeff then went for an Irish whip but Lesnar connected with a knee lift to the gut and tried to whip Jeff to the ropes which Jeff reversed into a sleeper slam. He then took him down again with a forearm smash then a clothesline. The Rainbow-Haired Warrior then hit a Russian Legsweep followed into a double leg pin but only got a 2 count. He charged towards Lesnar but he lowered the ropes so that Jeff would land on the floor. Lesnar followed his opponent and pounded him for a couple of seconds. He then reentered the ring to break the ref's 10 count that was now up to seven. Lesnar hoisted Jeff on to his shoulders and went for the F-5 on the steel ring post but Jeff escaped it and pushed him to the post face first. Both got in the ring at the ref's count of 9 and then traded punches. Jeff got the upper hand and bounced off the ropes but was squashed to the mat with a spinebuster from Lesnar. He hooked the leg for a pin but got a 2 count. Lesnar now lifted Jeff to the top rope of a near-by corner and followed him as the two came back down with a superplex. Lesnar and Jeff were out and the ref started the count for the count-out. Lesnar managed to get his arm on Jeff's chest and only got a 2 count. He was getting infuriated by the referee's count and Jeff used this moment to capitalize on his opponent when he rolled him up but got a 2 count.

Jeff then hit a kick to the midsection and attempted to suplex Lesnar but he blocked it and did a delayed fisherman's suplex. Lesnar then waited for Jeff to get up as he went to apply the Brock Lock but Jeff reverse it into a victory roll but got a 2 count. Jeff then tried a kick but Lesnar caught it which Jeff turned into a spinning mule kick. Lesnar was now in a sitting position and Jeff connected with a rope-aided dropkick square on the chest. The Legend Thriller climbed the top rope for the Swanton Bomb but Lesnar hit a punch so hard it unbalanced the United States Champion. Lesnar then did a double underhook but before he can continue Jeff rammed his shoulder to Lesnar's gut. Jeff jumped over him and slammed Lesnar to the mat with a sit out powerbomb. Jeff now measured Lesnar and went for the Twist of Fate but got hoisted up Lesnar's shoulders and delivered the F-5. Lesnar taunted the fans and his opponent telling them that he is the next United States Champion. He took too long as he tried a pin but Jeff turned it into a small package and surprisingly got the 3 count.

Roberts: "The winner of the match and still the United States Champion, Jeff Hardy!"

Jeff rolled out of the ring after the pin and climbed the ramp quickly as Lesnar was in a fit that he lost via roll up. The United States Champion raised his championship with the fans cheering for his victory against Lesnar. Now backstage, the lumberjacks of the match began to gather somewhere and Josh Matthews stood by with Batista.

Matthews: "Josh Matthews here standing by with Batista and your Lumberjack match is next. Batista, what is your game plan going against the Undertaker?"

Batista: "Everybody has seen what the Undertaker can do and there is no game plan that can help in beating him. The only thing I can to him is give it my best to gain that final spot in the Tournament."

Matthews: "Well thank you for your time and good luck in your match."

Batista left the segment because the next match was his match. In the ring, Justin Roberts was about to announce the participants of the match.

Roberts: "This next contest is scheduled for one fall and it is a Tournament of a New Frontier Qualifying Lumberjack match. Introducing first, the Lumberjacks!"

The Lumberjacks of the match consisted of King Booker, Monty Brown, Tommy Dreamer, Matt Striker, Carlito, Kenny Dykstra, Jimmy Wang Yang, Elijah Burke, Kevin Thorn, Christian Cage, Rey Mysterio, Big Daddy V, AJ Styles, Christopher Daniels, Benedict Rockwell, Matt Sydal, the World's Greatest Tag Team and The Highlanders. They all came down to ringside and surrounded the ring.

Roberts: "Now for the competitors. From Washington D.C, weighing in at 290 lbs, The Animal, Batista!"

_I Walk Alone_ by Saliva blared through the speakers and the fans cheered as he came out to the stage. Batista acknowledged his fans then came down to the stage to activate his pyro. He then entered the ring with the Lumberjacks looking on.

Roberts: "And his opponent, from Death Valley, weighing in 295 lbs, The Undertaker!"

His signature gong was heard and the lights went out as _Rest In Peace _played. The Deadman came out and walked down to the ring as to the delight of the fans. The lumberjacks near the ramp just stood aside for that they fear they would suffer the Undertaker's wrath. After finishing his entrance the match began.

**Tournament of a New Frontier Qualifying Lumberjack Match:**

**Batista vs. The Undertaker**

Taker and Batista had a lock up at the center of the ring and Taker backed up his opponent to the ropes. Although there was a clean break, Batista threw the first punch of the match but Taker threw him to the corner and he connected with a barrage of lefts and rights. He then went for a big right hand but Batista ducked under it and the two had another lock up with Batista putting Taker in a side headlock. Batista was thrown to the ropes and the two went for shoulder blocks but they only knocked each other away. Then they got in a third lock up with Taker turning it into an arm twist and a punch to the worked shoulder. Taker then put Batista in a hammerlock and slammed his opponent's shoulder to the turnbuckle. He then used the ropes to work the arm with the top rope and the referee counted up to 4 so Taker can break the hold. He connected with a punch and a shoulder to the shoulder of Batista. Batista fired back with shots to the face and a kick to the midsection then forcefully backed Taker to the corner for a couple of shoulder thrusts. He then introduced Taker to the turnbuckle by slamming him face first to it and then to the other corners as well. Batista began to unload rights to Taker and whipped him across the ring then charged but Taker put up his boot to halt the Animal. Taker then put Batista in the corner and hit a few punches to the face and a back elbow. He backed up and then charged for a running boot but Batista evaded it and sent Taker to the floor and the lumberjacks.

Monty Brown, King Booker and Carlito were ganging up on Taker with clubbing blows to the back as the referee was distracted by Elijah Burke on the other side of the ring. Rey Mysterio and the Highlanders helped Taker by taking out Burke, Booker and Carlito as Brown was speared by Batista. He rolled in Taker but Booker hit a kick to the midsection to him and then put him in the ring. Despite the attack, Batista made it for the cover and only got a 1 and a half count. Batista landed thunderous blows to the head in the corner with his fists and whipped him to the ropes but he set up too early as Taker hit a clubbing blow to the back. Taker bounced off the ropes and connected with a big boot to the side of the head of Batista. Taker went for a pin but got a 1 and a half count. He then wrapped the worked arm of Batista on the bottom rope and began to wear it out then released the hold at 4. Putting Batista in a hammerlock position, he then rammed his shoulder to the turnbuckle again. Taker then hit a few punches to the back and backed up as he went for a running knee but Batista managed to get out of the way. Batista then connected with rights to the head and a kick to the midsection of Taker that caused him to land on his feet on the outside. The lumberjacks did their job as they rolled Taker in the ring. Batista whipped him to the ropes but Taker used the momentum for a flying clothesline that landed on Batista.

Taker then whipped Batista to the corner and then landed a huge running clothesline on the Animal and another after backing up. He then picked him up on one shoulder and then dropped him for Snake Eyes and Taker bounced off the ropes but Brown hit a forearm to the back, stunning him for a couple of moments as Batista laid the Phenom out with a clothesline. He went for a pin but got a 2 count. Batista then told Brown to keep out of the match and Taker sat up. Taker was measuring Batista and when he turned around, he wrapped his hand around his neck for the Chokeslam but his opponent broke away and threw him to the ropes for a spinning side slam. He then went for a pin but got another 2 count. Batista picked up his adversary and the drove him to the mat with a suplex powerslam. He then proceeded to climb the top rope and waited for Taker to get up and turn around and when he did he connected with a diving shoulder block. He then attempted the Batista Bomb but he was backed up to the corner and Taker hit a headbutt. He then went for an Irish whip across the ring to the other corner but Batista reversed it with Taker impacting on the corner as Batista tried a running shoulder block but Taker dodged and Batista connected with the steel ring post hardly. Taker then waited for Batista to face him and Batista was in position as The Demon of Death Valley drove him to the mat with a Chokeslam. Taker then exited the ring and connected with right hands on his attackers early in the match. He then got a Chokeslam on Carlito and a boot to Brown as he reentered the ring and signaled for the Tombstone Piledriver. He hoisted Batista up but he escaped and took Taker out with a spear.

Batista then went for a pin but got a 2 count on the Deadman. Batista then picked up Taker and did a running powerslam on the turnbuckle then to the mat. He then said it was over as he did the "thumbs up, thumbs down" gesture and waited for Taker to get up. He kicked Taker on the midsection and attempted a second Batista Bomb but Taker just backdropped him as a counter. He then whipped the Animal to the corner and collided with such velocity he bounced back as Taker hit a sidewalk slam. Taker the went back to the right arm of Batista as he did an arm twist and then climbed the top rope for Old School but Batista caught him in mid-air for a Spinebuster. Batista then went for another Batista Bomb and successfully delivered it. He went for a pin but got a 2 count as Taker rolled a shoulder up. Batista was in disbelief that his opponent kicked out of a Batista Bomb. He then whipped him to the ropes but Taker went for a flying clothesline and Batista evaded it but the referee didn't. Batista backed Taker to a corner and climbed the second rope to pound on his opponent but Taker had other plans as he lifted Batista up and sent him on his Last Ride. One of the lumberjacks came in and attacked Taker from behind and it was Monty Brown. He then performed the Alpha Bomb on him and Benedict Rockwell entered the ring and told him to get out. Brown then decided that he does whatever he wants and he kicked Rockwell on the midsection and gave him the Alpha Slam. AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels then managed to get him out of the ring by clotheslining him over the top rope after a spinning crescent kick from Jimmy Wang Yang. Batista and Taker were now up and the referee was starting to recover from the clothesline as Batista surpised Taker with another Spinebuster. Batista finished the match with the fourth Batista Bomb of the match and pinned him.

Roberts: "The winner of the match and has qualified for the Tournament of a New Frontier, Batista!"

Batista had his hand raised after the match but was attacked from behind by King Booker. Booker whipped Batista to the ropes but earned himself a spear from The Animal. The World's Greatest Tag Team came in and the ring was engulfed in a brawl. The only superstar who was standing tall in this brawl was Taker as he cleaned house. He threw Benjamin and Haas over the top and booted Burke out of the ring. He then did a double clothesline on the Highlanders and Chokeslammed both Sydal and Kevin Thorn. Cage on the other hand was smart as he fled the brawl, not wanting to be beaten senseless. Thorn got his Last Ride from Taker and did a running DDT on Dykstra. He then lastly chokeslammed Rockwell and stood alone with Brown inside the squared circle. The Phenom landed blow after blow and then connected with a bot to the face. He wasn't finished yet as he picked up Brown and drilled his head to the canvas with the Tombstone Piledriver. His gong sounded and the lights darkened as the Deadman stood above the unconscious body of Brown. Although he may not have won, he has shown that screwing the Deadman is not a good career choice.

-COMMERCIAL-

Backstage, after the commercial break, we see Josh Matthews standing by for another interview segment.

Matthews: "We are now being joined by Monty Brown, who just earlier was in the Lumberjack match as a lumberjack, and Monty what happened before the commercial break?"

Brown: "It's none of your business! Nobody messes with the Alpha Male even the Undertaker should know that. I can manhandle the so called "Phenom" so bad that his body would be broken like his quest for the IWA World Title. If you can hear me Deadman, this is a warning to you to never cross paths with me because when I see you, I will kill your career."

With that Monty Brown left the set and went to the locker room. As Josh was about to leave the set, the Undertaker was suddenly behind him. Josh raised his microphone to the Undertaker and he grabbed him by the throat and spoke.

Undertaker: "Tell Monty Brown that his business with me has not concluded."

Then the lights went out and when they came back Undertaker was gone and left a message to him by the form of a laid out Matthews. Back to the ring, Justin Roberts once again was about to announce the next match

Roberts: "This next contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the IWA World Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Greenwich, Connecticut, weighing in at 260 lbs, The Game, Triple H!"

_The Game_ blared through the speakers and he made his entrance. His fans in Indianapolis chanted his name as he came down to the ring. When he entered the ring, he climbed the second rope and told the fans he were facing that he will become the next IWA World Heavyweight Champion.

Roberts: "And his opponent, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 219 lbs, he is the IWA World Heavyweight Champion, John Morrison!"

_Ain't No Make Believe _played as the IWA World Heavyweight Champion came out and did his slow motion part of his entrance on the stage. Morrison maybe mentally intimidated by Triple H because he has beaten him 2 days ago in a tag team match but his cockiness stayed the same as he raised his title after entering the ring. He removed his sunglasses, fur coat, and golden necklace and the match began.

**IWA World Heavyweight Championship:**

**Triple H vs. IWA World Heavyweight Champion John Morrison**

Triple H and Morrison circled the ring carefully, watching on who would make the first move and Morrison went for a kick but Triple H saw it and caught the kick. Triple H then hit a clothesline and mounted him for a few punches to the face. Morrison rolled out of the ring exactly after Triple H got off of him. Morrison eventually got in the ring after he told the referee to get Triple H to back up. Then the two got in a lock up and he put his opponent in a side headlock. Morrison was thrown to the ropes and Triple H expected him to bounce back but he held on to the ropes instead. Triple H charged but got a boot to the back and a European Uppercut from the champion. Morrison hit another European Uppercut and whipped Triple H to the ropes which Triple H used the momentum to connect with a clothesline. When Morrison got up, he received a scoop slam from The Game. Triple H then bounced off the ropes for a knee drop across the face of the A-List Elitist. He went for a pin but the champion kicked out at 1 and a half. Triple H then slammed Morrison's face on the turnbuckle 10 times as the crowd chanted each number. He then proceeded to throw out Morrison over the top rope and to the floor.

Triple H followed his opponent to the outside but was baited to do so as he suddenly poked his eyes and slammed him to the barricade. Morrison wasn't done yet as he did an Irish whip on Triple H to the steel steps. He reentered the ring and mocked his opponent by doing his own crotch chop to the fans at ringside. Triple H was stirring and managed to get on the apron as Morrison exited the ring to the apron. He then performed a feint vaulting dive into the ring transitioned into a baseball slide dropkick to Triple H and knocked him down to the floor again. Morrison then rolled Triple H in the ring and went for a pin but only got a 2 count. Morrison tried an Irish whip again but Triple H countered it into a DDT. Tripe H then ducked under a clothesline and landed a chop block on Morrison's left leg. They both get up and Triple H knocks Morrison down with a low kick to the legs. He then stomped on the left leg of his adversary and then dropped a knee to it. Triple H then applied an Indian Deathlock on Morrison and he was in a horrendous pain. Morrison would have tapped by now but with his championship on the line, he didn't want to and that would result to Triple H becoming the new champion. The IWA World Heavyweight Champion used all of his strength to reach for the bottom rope and does as Triple H is forced to break the hold. After they both got up, Morrison leveled Triple H with a Capoeira Kick to the head and went for a pin but he rolled a shoulder up at 2.

Morrison then hit a scoop slam near the corner and then did corkscrew Moonsault from the top rope but Triple H put his knees up to prevent it. Triple H bounced off the ropes and went for a clothesline but Morrison ducked and instead hit the ref that sent him to the outside. Triple H then walked into a superkick from the Shaman of Sexy and he went for a pin but thereferee wasn't in the ring and was incapacitated. He then decided to roll out of the ring and get a steel chair. Morrison entered the ring and measured Triple H with the chair and when he got up, he went for a swing but Triple H ducked and landed a falling neckbreaker on him. He then connected with a clothesline after Morrison got up. He then whipped him to the ropes but he reversed it into his own whip but he got a knee strike to the face from The Game. Morrison landed on his feet after an attempted suplex and he threw Triple H to the ropes but he set up to fast as he did a facebuster knee smash. This was followed by a spinning Spinebuster from triple H and he signaled the end of Morrison to the crowd's delight. When Morrison faced him, he did a crotch chop and checked Morrison's Pedigree but before he could capitalize someone from behind with the steel chair Morrison introduced in the match. That guy was Monty Brown, who got a Tombstone from Undertaker earlier and he wasn't finished yet as he connected with the Pounce on Triple H. He put Morrison's unconscious arm on Triple H's chest and tossed the referee in the ring as he slowly counted the cover but Triple H managed to put a shoulder up at 2.

Brown was still at ringside and was angry that Triple H got a shoulder up. He then pulled the referee from where he was and reentered the ring then picked up Triple H but he didn't expect him to fight back as he delivered a Pedigree to him. Morrison came from behind with the steel chair on the back and on the head. Morrison connected with the Moonlight Drive on the same chair and he got rid of the evidence as he hooked the leg for the cover but no referee was there while a new referee came in and made the 3 count.

Roberts: "Here is your winner and still the IWA World Heavyweight, John Morrison!"

Morrison did have the victory but he could barely even stand but Brown lifted him up to his feet and raised his arm in victory. The two, seemingly in cahoots after what just happened, exited the ring and they raised the IWA World Title as Triple H looked on. Backstage, Randy Orton was preparing to leave the arena that is until the IWA Champion Edge came in.

Orton "What do you want?"

Edge: "I don't want anything, Randy. I see you're leaving without a win, or for that matter, a briefcase in hand. Unlike you, I have the IWA Championship, the richest price in the company."

Orton: "Oh yeah? Well let me tell you something. If that was me in the ring with you instead of John Cena, you know I can beat you and take that title away. One day, your so called "Rated R Era" will come crumbling down."

With his bags in hand, Orton left the locker room and the IWA Champion inside, thinking over what sounded like a challenge from the Legend Killer. Meanwhile, Lilian Garcia is inside the ring to announce the last match of the night.

Lilian: "This main even match is schedule for one fall and it is for the IWA Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, weighing in at 240 lbs, John Cena!"

_My Time Is Now _played and the challenger made his way to the ring with the cheering of the crowd ringing in his ears. He entered the ring and did the Word Life sign to his fans and waited for the champion to come out.

Lilian: "And his opponent, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 250 lbs, he is the IWA Champion, the Rated R Superstar, Edge!"

_Metallingus _blared through the speakers and the booing began as Edge came out with the IWA Title around his waist. He activated his pyro on the stage and continued to the ring. Edge ignored all of the jeers from the crowd as he entered the ring and taunted the crowd of Indianapolis on the second rope. After removing unnecessary accessories, he gave the referee his championship and the match began.

**IWA Championship:**

**John Cena vs. IWA Champion Edge**

Cena and Edge had a lock up at the center of the ring and Cena put his opponent in a side headlock. Edge then threw Cena to the corner and charged but he collided with the turnbuckle instead as Cena did a roll up but got a 2 count early in the match. The two had another lock up with Edge putting Cena in a side headlock but he was thrown to the ropes which he used the momentum to take down his adversary with a shoulder block. Edge bounced off the ropes and jumped over Cena and he went for a hip toss but Edge countered with a hip toss of his own. The IWA Champion then hit an arm drag on Cena and tried to work on the arm but he turned a hammerlock into his own hammerlock on Edge. He released the hold and slammed Edge's head to the turnbuckle repeatedly. After that Cena whipped Edge to the ropes and connected with a sitout hip toss on him. He immediately went for a cover but got a 1 and a half count and Edge rolled out of the ring. Cena also exited the ring and then hit a punch on the face of the Rated R Superstar and slammed him face first on the barricade. He waited for Edge to face him and charged but he did a flapjack that caused Cena to land on the steel steps gut first. Edge reentered the ring and exited again to break the referee's 10 count and he put Cena in the ring. The champion went for pin but got a 2 count on Cena.

Edge then dropped an elbow on the gut of Cena and stomped on him. He then followed it with a couple of blows with his forearms to the gut of his challenger. He whipped Cena to the corner and landed a running shoulder thrust to further the damage. Edge then hit a couple of knee lifts to the gut of Cena as he tried to push him away and stop him with a back elbow. Cena then lifted a charging Edge onto his shoulders for a FU but Edge got hold of the ropes and forced Cena to throw Edge over the top rope. Edge landed on his feet on the apron the hung Cena up using the top rope. Edge then climbed the top rope and when Cena turned he got himself a missile dropkick from the Master Manipulator. He then went for a pin but got only a 2 count. Edge now began to refocus on the midsection of Cena with a knee lift. He then applied an abdominal stretch on the Chain Gang Soldier. Every time the referee would look at Cena, Edge grabbed the top rope for extra leverage and let go when the referee was suspicious. The referee eventually saw Edge holding the ropes and forced him to break the hold he had on Cena. The ref and Edge were having an argument as Cena was recovering his wounds and Edge turned but was greeted with a punch from Cena.

Cena then followed with more punches to the cranium of the Rated R Superstar then whipped him to the ropes for a backdrop but Edge kicked him on chest. Edge then measured Cena for the Edgecution but he threw him to the corner and connected with a fisherman's suplex. Cena then added more momentum with a flying shoulder block to Edge and got another. The Doctor of Thuganomics then followed it up with a twisting belly to belly side slam on the IWA Champion. He climbed up to the top rope of a near-by corner and waited but Edge had Cena scouted as he stunned him with a hard right to the face then the Ultimate Opportunist did a superplex that damaged both of them. Both men were down as the referee began count. They stirred at the count of 5 and eventually got up on a vertical base at the count of 9. Then the two exchanged rights to the face and Cena got the advantage as he whipped Edge to the ropes and went for a clothesline but he ducked under in and laid out Cena with a spinning heel kick. The IWA Champion then went for a pin but Cena kicked out with just a split second from a 3 count and Edge retaining his title. Edge then went for a Russian Legsweep but Cena countered it with a drop toe hold and an attempt with the STFU which Edge countered by kicking Cena off and then caught him with the Edgecution.

Edge then waited at the corner, telling Cena to get up as the challenger clutched his worked midsection and then turned around. He then charged for the Spear but Cena leapfrogged over him causing Edge to collide with the second turnbuckle. Cena capitalized on it by dragging Edge to the center of the ring and put him in the STFU. Edge had nowhere to go and with the STFU locked in he may have to tap out to his challenger. But he refused to exit the Conseco Fieldhouse without the title as he began to crawl to the ropes. Cena tried to apply more pressure but Edge finally reached the sanctuary known as the bottom rope. The challenger then hoisted Edge up his shoulders and executed the FU on him. Cena immediately went for the cover but Edge was so close to the ropes that he grabbed the bottom rope for a 2 count. Cena then bounced off the ropes but got to know Edge's boot that hit him on his face. Edge then whipped Cena to the ropes and connected with a half nelson bulldog. The Doctor of Thuganomics then tried to get back some momentum with a clothesline but Edge ducked under it and hit a falling inverted DDT. He went for a cover but got a 2 count. Edge then lifted Cena up on the top turnbuckle and went for a back suplex but his opponent fought back with elbows to the face that caused Edge to fall on the mat. Cena then turned around and connected with a diving legdrop bulldog. He followed it up with a spin-out powerbomb and signaled for the Five Knuckle Shuffle. He bounced off the ropes, dusted off his shoulders and then landed the Five Knuckle Shuffle.

Cena then lifted Edge on his shoulders but he slipped behind him and stopped his momentum with the Edge-O-Matic. Edge then went for a vertical suplex but Cena reversed it and rolled through another STFU attempt but his adversary just kicked him away. When Cena got up Edge then carried him on his shoulders and Cena landed face first with an electric chair facebuster. Edge went for a cover but Cena managed to get a shoulder up at 2. He then picked Cena up and then tried to whip him to the corner but Cena reversed it and ended with Edge hitting the corner as Cena bounced off the ropes for a one handed bulldog. Edge got up and received a kick to the midsection which was followed up by the Throwback from Cena. The challenger went for a cover but got a 2 count as Edge kicked out. He then readied Edge for the FU but he racked his eyes and he got out of that situation as he bounced off the ropes and delivered the Spear. He then covered his challenger but Cena suddenly kicked out at 2 with the fans cheering the resistance of Cena to losing. Edge argued with the referee that he should have won by now if it wasn't for the ref's slow counting. When he turned around Cena hoisted him up and slammed him down with the FU. Cena then locked in the STFU and Edge was again at the center of the ring with pressure around his neck. After more than 30 seconds in the hold, Edge had no choice but to tap out or risk a broken neck.

Lilian: "Here is your winner and the new IWA Champion, John Cena!"

The people in support of John Cena inside the arena were on their feet as the new champion got up and raised his newly obtained IWA Championship. Edge on the other hand was dazed with the fatigue he has suffered tonight was awful, wait until he gets the news that the Rated R Era is over. Cena climbed the second rope and showed to his fans the belt he has pursued for more than a month and it was all worth it as he celebrated as the show went off the air.

_**Final Results:**_

_**John "Bradshaw" Layfield defeated Teddy Hart**_

_**Xtreme Rules Match: Umaga defeated Cody Rhodes**_

_**Xtreme Heights Version 2 Match: The Miz, CM Punk and Alwyn Larson first retrieved the briefcases**_

_**Intercontinental Championship: Intercontinental Champion Mr. Kennedy defeated Shawn Michaels**_

_**Inter-Promotional Champions vs. Champions Tag Team Non-title Match: IWA World Tag Team Champions Team 3D defeated International Tag Team Champions Cryme Tyme**_

_**United States Championship: United States Champion Jeff hardy defeated Brock Lesnar**_

_**Lumberjack Tournament of a New Frontier Qualifying Match: Batista defeated Undertaker**_

_**IWA World Heavyweight Championship: IWA World Heavyweight Champion John Morrison defeated Triple H**_

_**IWA Championship: John Cena defeated IWA Champion Edge to win the IWA Championship**_

**Champions:**

**IWA Champion: John Cena**

**IWA World Tag Team Champions: Team 3D**

**Intercontinental Champion: Mr. Kennedy**

**IWA World Heavyweight Champion: John Morrison**

**International Tag Team Champions: Cryme Tyme**

**United States Champion: Jeff Hardy**

_**The Fastest Route to Championship Gold saw the end of the night with a new IWA Champion. I apologize if this is too long or if it took too long to make or for both. Anyways, read and review guys!**_


	20. Xtreme Revelation Week 4 June

IWA: International Wrestling Association

**IWA: International Wrestling Association**

**Chapter 20: Xtreme Revelation Week 4 June**

One night after the conclusion of the Fastest Route to Championship Gold and the excitement never stopped as the fans inside the arena after the opening pyro ended. A video highlight of the last night's pay-per-view was viewed and at the end they saw a new champion being crowned. Then _My Time Is Now _played and the John Cena came out with newly won IWA Championship in his hands as he saluted the people inside the arena. He entered the ring and got a microphone in his available hand to address the crowd.

Cena: "I promised that I would say this if I won and I will. THE CHAMP IS HERE!! Now seriously, I heard backstage that Edge was using his rematch clause tonight. I would gladly accept his rematch so he can get another ass-kicking tonight!"

The fans were absolutely nuts about his acceptance of Edge's rematch challenge and the promised ass-kicking he will receive tonight. All that happiness was shut down with Edge coming out with a microphone in hand.

Edge: "You think my rematch with you is a joke? The only joke in this building is you and these people inside this arena. This rematch will happen tonight and I am taking back what's mine and that is the IWA Championship!"

Cena: "Then if you want some, come get some."

The rematch made official with Cena's theme in the background and the crowd cheering on their hero. The camera's then bolted to the announce table at ringside.

JR: "Hello and welcome to Indianapolis, Indiana with another episode of Xtreme Revelation. Jim Ross here with my partner, the royal part of this team, Jerry "The King" Lawler and King what we heard is the main event of the night."

Lawler: "You're right about that. Edge just want get back the IWA Title around his waist and that is not good for the new IWA Champion."

JR: "Indeed it is. More on tonight with the three individuals with briefcases in their hands where they will reveal what is inside in the cases."

Lawler: "But first, MVP, who also participated in the match, challenged Alwyn Larson for his briefcase and whatever it had inside. After MVP failed to stop Larson on unhooking the last briefcase, he is looking forward to this match."

JR: "Lastly, two newcomers are here in IWA and wants to make an debut and they will be facing each other."

_Temperature _played and the Prince of Parkland came out with his fans screaming for him. He entered the ring and did a little break dance for the crowd just to get them excited.

_Turn Up The Trouble Remix _blared through the speakers as the Intercontinental Champion made his way to the ring. When Kennedy entered the ring, he lowered his microphone from the ceiling and spoke.

Kennedy: "I would like to remind you that I defeated Shawn Michaels and retained my Intercontinental Championship last night and this punk in the ring will also be beaten by MISTER KENNEDY!! Kennedy!"

After raising the Intercontinental Championship and tossing the microphone upwards, the match began.

**Non-title Match:**

**Jack Evans vs. Intercontinental Champion Mr. Kennedy**

The two superstars had a lock up at the center of the ring which Kennedy turned into a side headlock but Evans tripped his feet and put him in a side headlock of his own. The two got up and Kennedy threw Evans to the ropes then hit a shoulder block. He bounced off the ropes and Evans took him down with a hip toss. Then Evans dropped a double knee with his legs tucked behind his body and went for a pin but got a 1 count for it. Kennedy then tried to do a hip toss on Evans but he just landed on his feet and did a headscissors takedown on him. The Intercontinental Champion rolled out of the ring for a timeout but Evans continued with his offense by doing a cartwheel into a suicide dive onto the Kennedy. Evans then rolled him in the ring and landed a somersault legdrop and went for a pin but got a 1 and a half count on Kennedy. He then whipped Kennedy to the ropes and went for a clothesline but Kennedy ducked under it and hit an inverted DDT. Kennedy then stomped on his opponent and then dropped an elbow on him. Kennedy then picked up his opponent and then connected with a suplex. He then followed it up with a knee lift by pulling him in for more damage. Kennedy then performed a scoop slam on him and just mockingly kicks the head of Evans, drawing more jeers to actions. The Green Bay, Wisc. Native then waited for his opponent to get up and attempted an inverted suplex but he landed on his feet and Evans executed a hard kick to the back of the head. This was followed by a kick to the hamstring, the side of the torso and a kick to chest ended with an enzuigiri. Evans then hit a sitout suplex slam on the Intercontinental Champion and went for a pin but got a 2 count. The Washington Warrior then landed a Northern Lights suplex on his opponent for another pin but Kennedy kicked out at 2 and used his strength to lift his back off the mat and turn it into a backslide for a 2 count of his own. Evans stunned him with a jawbreaker and followed up with the Evans Driver. He wasn't done yet as he landed a standing corkscrew shooting star press and a standing corkscrew senton. He went for a pin but got another 2 count on the champion. Evans then signaled to the fans as he went to the apron and springboarded for a 450 Splash but Kennedy had his knees up. Kennedy then hoisted Evans on his shoulders and hit the Green Bay Plunge then went for a pin but got a 2 count. The Green Bay Loudmouth then wanted to finish Evans off by lifting him onto the top turnbuckle for a superplex but Evans fought back and after a hard knee to the face, Kennedy came crashing down to the mat. He took this opportunity and Evans flew and landed on the champion with the 630 Senton that earned him the 3 count.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, Jack Evans!"

Evans just pinned the Intercontinental Champion in a non-title match and that may have put him in the contender radar for the championship. As he exited the ring, Kennedy held onto his Intercontinental Champion that maybe soon on the line against the same guy again. Backstage, Todd Grisham was standing by with the Chick Magnet, The Miz, with his briefcase in hand for an interview.

Grisham: "Miz, last night you were the first to obtain a briefcase and were followed by CM Punk and Alwyn Larson. How does it feel that you may have a guaranteed match against the IWA Champion?"

Miz: "It feels so great. If the contract is in this briefcase then John Cena will have a problem with the Chick Magnet on his tail."

Grisham: "Aren't you concerned that you may not be facing Cena because Edge is facing him in a rematch tonight?"

Miz: "The Miz isn't concerned. It doesn't really matter who I am facing for that title, the only thing that matters is who I am going to beat."

The Faux-Hawked Superstar then left the segment after raising his briefcase what may have the IWA Championship contract. Now at the ring, _It's Time _was heard from the speakers and Gregory Helms made his way to the ring. After he entered the ring, Cody Rhodes came out and what looks like a pretty beaten up Rhodes with his midsection being held up by bandages, ready to be in a match.

**Cody Rhodes vs. Gregory Helms**

Rhodes and Helms had a lock up with Helms easily backing up Rhodes to the corner then hit a cheap shot on the injured midsection of Rhodes. He whipped Rhodes to the ropes but he set up too early as he got a kick to the chest. Cody went for the Cod-DT to finish the match but Helms reversed it into a Russian Legsweep. Helms then lifted Rhodes up and connected with a gutbuster onto the injured midsection. Helms just drove his knee to Rhodes' injured midsection after whipping him to the corner. He continued working on him with shoulder thrusts to it and then whipped him to the corner across the ring which Rhodes countered with a kick to the gut and a knee lift followed by a swinging neckbreaker. Rhodes added more fire to his momentum with a vertical suplex and went for a pin but got a 1 and a half count. He then whipped him to the ropes and went for a clothesline but Helms ducked under it then Rhodes landed a dropkick on him. Rhodes whipped Helms to the corner and got a running clothesline on him. He then slammed him to the canvas with a scoop slam followed by an elbow drop. He went fro a pin but got a 2 count on Helms. Helms then reversed an Irish Whip into a cross armed sitout sleeper slam on Rhodes. He then connected with an X-Plex on Rhodes followed by a knee drop to the midsection. Helms then applied a seated abdominal stretch on his opponent who was still writhing in pain after that knee drop. With the crowd behind Rhodes, Helms released the hold knowing he inflicted more damage to the midsection. Helms waited for Rhodes to get up, ready to finish him off. Rhodes turned around and Helms went6 for the Single Knee Facebuster but Rhodes countered by holding onto the ropes. He climbed the top rope and executed a crossbody onto Helms. He then did a punching combo with a bionic elbow at the end and also did an airplane spin. After the dizzying move, he hit a back suplex on Helms and went for a pin but got a 2 count. Helms got up and received a bulldog after Rhodes bounced off the ropes. He whipped Helms to the ropes and did a flapjack on him then went for another pin but he kicked out. With the pain on his midsection starting to surface, he tried to end the match but Helms reversed another Cod-DT attempt into a DDT of his own. Helms then tried the Shining Wizard but Rhodes managed to evade it and pin Helms with a small package but Helms kicked out at 2. Helms finally pinned his opponent after laying him out with the Shining Wizard.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, Gregory Helms!"

Helms stood above Rhodes, who just got beaten 2 times in a week. The cocky Raleigh native just taunted the fans and his beaten opponent on his way out of the ring.

-COMMERCIAL-

_Sexy Boy _played as Shawn Michaels, who was unsuccessful at claiming the Intercontinental Championship last night, made his way to the ring for his match. _Reality _hit and the Chick Magnet made his way to the ring with his briefcase in hand.

**Shawn Michaels vs. The Miz**

They started the match with a lock up at the center of the ring and Miz putting Michaels in a side headlock. Michaels then reversed the hold by turning it into an arm twist and a hammerlock then a side headlock of his own. Miz threw Michaels to the ropes and downed him with a shoulder block. He bounced off the ropes and was taken down with a hip toss from Michaels. Michaels then did an arm drag on Miz then hit a legdrop on the arm. Michaels then whipped Miz to the ropes but set up too early as Miz hit a heavy forearm on his back. He lifted him up and did a side slam backbreaker on Michaels. After that, Miz whipped Michaels to the corner so hard he ended up sitting on the top turnbuckle and came back down as Miz leveled him with a clothesline to the back of the head. Miz did a fireman's carry but just dropped Michaels flat on his face. He ten bounced off the ropes for an elbow drop to the back but Michaels rolled out of the way. Michaels then hit a backhand chop on Miz then whipped him to the ropes that followed a backdrop. He then whipped Miz to the corner after hitting him with another backhand chop then charged but Miz put up his boot that stopped his opponent in his tracks. Miz climbed the second rope and drilled Michaels to the canvas with a diving bulldog. He went for a pin but got a 2 count on Michaels. He whipped Michaels to the ropes and set up for something which was a mistake as he got kicked on the chest and Michaels bounced off the ropes but Miz caught him in a powerslam. Miz then whipped Michaels to the corner and then connected a modified corner clothesline. He signaled for the Reality Check as he bounced off the ropes but Michaels saw it coming as he dodged it and performed a DDT. As soon they both got up, Michaels did another chop to the chest of Miz and whipped him to the rope that ended up with Michaels bouncing off the ropes instead of Miz. The Real Deal Sex Appeal didn't expect a flying forearm from Michaels and he went for a clothesline but Michaels ducked under it and did an inverted atomic drop followed by a clothesline of his own. Michaels connected with a scoop slam and climbed the top rope with the crowd fired up as he landed on Miz with an elbow drop. The fans inside the arena were going crazy as Michaels started to "tune up the band" as Miz tried to get up. When Miz turned to Michael's direction, Michaels went for Sweet Chin Music but he ducked under it and hit a legdrop bull dog after bouncing off the ropes. Miz then readied Michaels for the Mizard of Oz but he countered with an enzuigiri. Both men were out and started to stir seconds later. Miz then grabbed his briefcase with the referee not seeing as Michaels got up with assistance from the ropes. The Chick Magnet attempted to hit Michaels with the briefcase but The Showstopper stopped his show with Sweet Chin Music to the briefcase that would hit Miz on the face. Michaels hooked the leg and earned the pin.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, Shawn Michaels!"

Michaels got up and had his arm risen while Miz rolled out of the ring and stayed down on the floor with his briefcase in an arm's reach of him. The fans continued cheering as his theme played. Backstage, Hardcore Holly and Goldberg were preparing for their IWA World Tag Team Championship match. Team 3D on the other hand were strategizing on retain their Tag Team gold against the two. Now to the ring, where the IWA Tag Team Championships are on the line in the next match.

_How Do You Like Me Now? _Played and Hardcore Holly came out with the crowd booing him as he made his way to the ring. _Invasion _hit next and Goldberg made his usual entrance having the same crowd reaction with Holly. _Bombshell _by Powerman 5000 blared through the speakers as their pyro were activated at the stage then Team 3D came out with a hellacious ovation. The duo came down to the ramp with their game faces on as they entered the ring.

**IWA World Tag Team Championships:**

**IWA World Tag Team Champions Team 3D vs. Hardcore Holly and Goldberg**

Goldberg and Ray went to their respective corners and stood on the apron as Holly and Devon started the match. The two had a lock up with Devon backing up Holly to an open corner but one half of the challengers turned the tables as he hit a chop on the chest of Devon. He whipped Devon to the ropes and went for a hip toss but Devon countered it with a hip toss of his own. He then put Holly in a side headlock as he tagged in Ray who connected with a forearm to the back. Ray did a snapmare on Holly and bounced off the ropes for a hard kick to the back. Ray picked up Holly and did a Russian Legsweep on him for a pin but got a 1 count. He then went for a tag after a suplex and he and Devon whipped Holly to the ropes then landed a double flapjack on him. Devon then went for a Powerbomb but Holly slipped behind him and got in an atomic drop. He followed it up with a forearm to the back of the head and a running bulldog. Holly then tagged in Goldberg and then both did a double suplex on Devon and Goldberg went for a pin but got a 1 and a half count. Goldberg began to focus on Devon's left ankle but repeatedly stomping on it. He dragged him to an open corner as Holly distracted the referee and he slammed Devon's left leg to the steel ring post four times. Ray tried to stop it but he found himself getting a kick to the midsection and thrown to the steel steps. He entered the ring and put Devon in a kneebar submission hold with the pain being intense after the very same leg collided with the unforgiving steel ring post. Ray managed to recover from Goldberg's attack as he broke the hold on Devon before he would tap out. Goldberg tried to incapacitate him with a boot to the face but he ducked behind him and Team 3D hit the 3D-B. Devon went for a pin but got a 2 count as Holly interrupted the count. Ray would knock him out of the ring with a hard clothesline, also taking himself to the outside. Devon tried to pick up Goldberg and tried a go for a Piledriver but he countered it with a backdrop. Goldberg would lift him on one shoulder for a running powerslam but Devon escaped and connected with the Devonstator, formerly known as the Devon DDT. Before he would go for a pin, Deuce N' Domino came down to the ring as the referee was handling Ray and Holly at ringside and Deuce, with a kendo stick in hand, whacked Devon across the head with it. Ray would point at Domino outside the ring so that the referee would look at his direction for a swift low blow at Holly and delivered the Ray's Revenge on him. He came to their corner and Devon tagged him and hit the Ray Cutter on Goldberg. He and Devon tried to finish off the match but Deuce again came in and incapacitated both of them with the kendo stick while the referee was still distracted by Domino. He and Domino left after they took care of their business as Goldberg tagged in Holly. The legal challenger then connected with the Hollycaust and went for the pin but got a 2 count on Ray. He then whipped him to the ropes but Ray hung on and Holly tried to get him off there but received a boot to the face. Ray then hit a Release German Suplex on Holly and both of them were down. Ray tried a tag but Devon was still out because of the shot he received on the head and Holly dragged him back to the center of the ring where he did a couple of elbow drops to the back. Holly and Goldberg then double teamed him with a double side slam backbreaker and Holly went for another pinfall attempt but Ray kicked out at 2. Holly tagged in Goldberg and they signaled for something as The Bull put Ray in a Torture Rack and Holly tried to double team him but he got out of it and got in shots to both Goldberg and the Alabama Slamma. Ray then managed to tag in Devon after ducking under a double clothesline attempt and they both cleaned house. Devon and Ray did a double falling neckbreaker on Goldberg and did an inverted legdrop bulldog/ sidewalk slam combo on Holly. Ray held up Goldberg's legs as Devon climbed the top rope and connected with the "WHASSUP!" then Devon went for a pin but got a 2 count. Devon then picked up Goldberg but he racked his eyes and bounced off the ropes for a gut busting Spear. Then he waited for Ray to get up as he measured him for a Spear and he bounced off the ropes and accidentally knocked off his partner off the apron. This caused a temporary distraction and Team 3D capitalized on it when Goldberg turned around and received a match ending 3D. Devon hooked the leg and got the 3 count as Holly tried to stop the count but proved too late.

Lilian: "Here are your winners and still the IWA World Tag Team Champions, Brother Ray and Brother Devon, Team 3D!"

Team 3D emerged victorious over the team of Holly and Goldberg and retained their titles as the crowd chanted their names over and over again as the beaten challengers looked on.

-COMMERCIAL-

_I'm Coming _played and the Franchise Playa came out of the inflatable tunnel with his initials on it. MVP came down to the ramp and activated his pyro with a focused face after failing to secure his own briefcase last night. He entered the ring and did his pose to the fans at ringside as his theme played.

_Everyday Combat _blared through the speakers and Alwyn Larson came out with the briefcase in his hand. He made his way to the ring while the fans cheered him on as he raised his briefcase.

**Winner Takes Briefcase Match:**

**Alwyn Larson vs. MVP**

The two circled the ring and them had a lock up where Larson put MVP in a side headlock and took him down. MVP used his legs to get out of the situation by wrapping it around his neck which he eventually escaped. They again went for a lock up but Larson did an arm drag instead and hit another after MVP got up. Larson whipped MVP to the ropes which were reversed and MVP got in a kick to the midsection then an elbow to the back of the head. He then followed it up with a forearm to the back of Larson. Larson tried to fight back with punches but MVP shut him down with a knee lift to the gut. He then pushed Larson back and pulled him in for another knee lift to the midsection. MVP whipped Larson to the ropes and climbed the second rope to pound on Larson's face. The Californian Crusader stopped this by doing a flapjack like maneuver and MVP landed on the turnbuckle face first. He then connected on the face of MVP with a springboard enzuigiri and went for a pin but only got a 2 count. Larson then slammed him down to the mat with a suplex and got the crowd fired up. He then measured MVP for something but got a poke in the eyes from Mr. 305 followed with a kick to the gut and a facebuster knee smash. When Larson got up, MVP drilled his knees on his head while he put Larson in a three-quarter facelock. He took him down with a Russian Legsweep and went for a pin but got a 2 count. He then put Larson up on the top rope for a superplex but received enough punches to the face that would knock him down to the mat. Larson then flew with the Shooting Star Press but MVP rolled out of the way causing him to crash and burn. MVP measured him and he hit a running boot to the side of the head as Larson was on his knees. He dragged him to the center of the ring and went for the pin but got another 2 count. He then did a scoop slam and followed it with the Ballin' Elbow. The man that is Half Man, Half Amazing taunted his opponent and his fans long enough for him to put MVP in a small package but had a 2 count. MVP tried picking up his opponent but got fists on the gut and Larson bounced off the ropes but The Franchise Playa performed a snap overhead belly to belly suplex. He went for a pin but Larson got a shoulder up at 2. MVP signaled for the Playmaker and Larson reversed the maneuver for a jawbreaker and a T-Bone Suplex. He then bounced off the ropes and successfully connected with a Spear. He hoisted him up on one shoulder and drilled him to the mat with a running powerslam. Larson waited for MVP to get as he tried the LDT but MVP reversed it into a German Suplex. He whipped Larson to the corner and told them it's time for the Player's Boot but the California native saw it coming as he dodged it. When MVP faced him, he was caught in a spinebuster from Larson and he followed it up with the LDT. MVP reversed an attempt on the Larson Shot and went for the Playmaker which Larson got out of and he got Larsonified and that was all she wrote as Larson gained the victory.

Lilian: "Here is your winner and still keeper of the briefcase, Alwyn Larson!"

Larson got his arm raised in victory and kept his briefcase after the match and before he could celebrate George Vegas came out and was followed by The Miz and CM Punk. He grabbed a microphone and said something.

Vegas: "Get this trash out of my ring and Larson, stay where you are so that we will reveal what are inside that briefcase of yours as well with CM Punk and The Miz."

The three entered the ring as Larson tried to get back some air he just lost during the match and they all stood at the center of the ring.

Vegas: "Now, let's start with you Larson. Open your briefcase!"

With no hesitation he opened it and revealed a contract with at the top side of the briefcase having an IWA World Tag Team Championship picture.

Vegas: "You just got yourself an IWA World Tag Team Title match at the next PPV. Let's all finish this with Punk and Miz. Boys, open those briefcases!"

The two opened their own briefcases and the fans that could see were shocked at what they saw. Miz had no contract but what was inside was the Xtreme Generation Championship belt and Punk had the IWA Championship contract. The fans cheered at what Punk earned and for Miz not having the contract. Punk and Larson shook hands while Miz took the microphone from Vegas.

Miz: "I may not have the IWA Title contract but at least _I_ am a champion. I am the first ever Xtreme Generation Champion and the two of you only have lousy contracts."

Punk and Larson had enough of Miz's flapping mouth that they decided to shut him up, with a briefcase to the face, same like what happened in his match with Shawn Michaels. Punk then hoisted him up both of his shoulders and executed the GTS on him. The two raised each other's arm as the crowd loudly cheered for the silence of Miz. Backstage, Edge was with Todd Grisham standing by for an interview.

Todd: "Edge, last night you lost the IWA Championship to John Cena and you have used your rematch clause tonight to get it back. How do you feel about Cena's reign as IWA Champion?"

Edge: "I feel that it is a crime. Last night he stole what was mine and people emphasize on the "was". These people wanted a moron as champion and they got it in the form of Cena but I will not rest until that championship is back around my waist and these people will be forced to call me again as the IWA Champion."

He then left to prepare more on his match as the fans booed the Rated R Superstar. Back to the ring, Rob Van Dam made his way to the ring to his theme _One of a Kind_. Tomko came out and eventually got in the ring for his match.

**Rob Van Dam vs. Tyson Tomko**

Tomko pushed RVD away after having a lock up at the center of the ring. RVD slipped behind him and swept off his feet with a swift kick. Tomko immediately got up and RVD tried to whip him to the corner but he got whipped to the other corner instead. He charged but RVD put both of his feet up to stop him and it indeed stopped. He jumped to the second rope for a crossbody but Tomko caught him and did a scoop slam. Tomko landed a legdrop with huge height and went for a pin but got a 1 and a half count. He just hoisted him up on one shoulder and performed a running powerslam on the corner and to the mat. He then slapped around his downed opponent that got the crowd to boo him fiercely. Tomko just used his power to pick up RVD on his feet and plant him down with a chokebomb. He tried a pin but got a 2 count on the Whole F'n Show. Tomko then whipped RVD to the corner and charged but hit didn't hit his target and got the turnbuckle instead. RVD immediately jumped the top rope and connected with a diving kick to the chest of Tomko. He then continued to use his well educated feet with a kicking combo and ended with a spinning kick to the gut. He landed a roundhouse kick to the head but Tomko didn't fall then he used a spinning crescent kick that knocked him down. The Van Daminator then drilled his opponent to the mat with a DDT which followed the Rolling Thunder. He went for a pin but Tomko got out of it at 2. RVD then bounced off the ropes but he got a spinning side slam from Tomko. He finished the match after a Destruction Kick and a Torture Rack Neckbreaker that got him the pin.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, Tyson Tomko!"

Tomko rose up and raised his own arm to the distaste of the crowd in front of him and those watching him elsewhere. He climbed the ramp and raised his arm again as commercial was about to start.

-COMMERCIAL-

Alwyn Larson was walking around at the back with his briefcase that contained his IWA World Tag Team Championship match contract, seemingly trying to find a partner. He was suddenly patted on the back by Randy Orton, a man he is familiar with.

Orton: "Congratulations on earning yourself a title match against the IWA World Tag Team Champions. The only problem is that you don't have a partner."

Larson: "Let me guess, you want to be my tag team partner?"

Orton: "You know you are destined for greatness and so do I. With me, those tag team championships are as good as yours."

Larson: "That coming from someone who hasn't beaten me yet and tried to take out my brother on the other show."

Orton: "That was in the past. You and I have had our differences but this is the time to put that behind us and become the next IWA World Tag Team Champions."

Larson: "Well……… No. I have another person in mind."

The Californian Crusader advanced through the hallway with the Legend Killer following him who is going to find out who Larson's chosen partner will be. And his choice was sitting with an ice pack on the back of the head and he was Rob Van Dam.

Larson: "Hey Rob. You don't know me but I know who you are. You were a tag team champion before with many partners and I have a question to ask you. Will you be my partner for my IWA World Tag Team Title match?"

Orton: "What? You pick a high flying has-been over the Legend Killer?"

RVD: "Sure, I accept. Can I have look at that briefcase?"

Larson complied and gave RVD the briefcase. He turned it and suddenly threw it in the arms of Orton and hit the Van Daminator on his face with the briefcase. Larson and RVD left the scene with Orton laid out cold on the floor. Now to the ring, the first of the new superstars came out to his theme and he was Test. The second came out to last night's theme _Code of the Road _by _Danko Jones _with his name being Mike Speedway.

**Mike Speedway vs. Test**

The two locked up at the center of the ring and Mike turned it into a waist lock then took Test down. He floated over, showing his quickness, and did a headlock but Test showed his power by getting up on a vertical base and carried Mike then dropping him. He then kicked him on the midsection while he was on all fours. He did a snapmare and hit a stiff kick to the back of the head. He then went for the pin but got a 1 count. He whipped Mike to the ropes and missed a clothesline but got in a reverse elbow to the face of his opponent. He then whipped Mike to the corner and charged but his opponent got out of the way and hit the corner instead. Mike then hit a monkey flip on Test and this was followed but a hip toss. Mike tried a suplex which test blocked and did a suplex of his own. The Impact Player then put his opponent in a bear hug after 2 knee lifts to the gut. After Mike refused to tap, he just dumped him like a sack of trash. He went for a pin but got a 2 count. Test picked up his opponent but his momentum stopped with a jawbreaker from his adversary and he executed a spinning roundhouse kick. He then hit a couple of punches to the face and hit a kick then a bulldog. He added more fire to his momentum with an inverted overdrive on Test and went for the pin but got a 2 count. He tried an inverted suplex but Test countered it by backing him to the corner and connected with a shoulder thrust. He then did a knee lift to the gut and Test put Mike on the top rope. He then drilled him to the mat with an elevated DDT and went for a pin but got a 2 count again. Mike then bounced off the ropes but he received a powerslam from the Most Ruthless Competitor. Test put Mike away with a running Big Boot to the side of his head and got the 3 count for a successful debut.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, Test!"

Test won his first match in IWA but wasn't done yet as he performed his Big Boot to Mike again that got the crowd to boo him. A promo then aired about Systems Overdrive as it will air a rerun after Xtreme Revelation. After that the IWA Championship was next as _Metallingus _played and the former IWA Champion came out and made his way to the ring. Next up was the champion and _My Time Is Now_ hit then the hellacious cheers started with the IWA Champion coming out and eventually got in the ring.

**IWA Championship:**

**IWA Champion John Cena vs. Edge**

Edge and Cena almost had a lock up but Edge hit a kick to the gut and a few punches. He then whipped Cena to the ropes but he held on and Edge charged then Cena pulled down the ropes causing the challenger to crash and burn on the floor near the ramp. Cena followed his opponent and then slammed his head on the apron and the steel steps. He then whipped Edge to the steel ring post but was reversed as he hit the post instead of Edge. He then rolled Cena in the ring after taunting him for a couple of seconds and went for a pin but got a 2 count. He stomped his head and gut for a few moments and tried to choke him out but the ref counted up to 4 until he broke the hold. Edge then did a suplex followed by a back suplex and went for a pin but got a 2 count again. The Rated R Superstar then went to pick up Cena but was caught in a twisting belly to belly slam. Cena then whipped Edge to the corner across the ring hardly and followed it up with a fisherman's suplex. He went for a pin but got a 2 count on the challenger and made sure it was 2 cause he wasn't done yet. The Champ then whipped Edge to the ropes and connected with a sitout hip toss on him. Edge rolled out of the ring and tried to fight another day but Cena came out of the ring too. He tried to get hold of Edge which the Ultimate Opportunist used by raking his eyes and backing him to the ring apron. He then threw him to the steel steps with the crowd almost feeling the impact. Edge rolled him in the ring and added more damage with a stiff clothesline. He went6 for the pin but got a 2 count. Edge applied his own version of the Sharpshooter called the Edgecator on the champion and while the ref wasn't looking he grabbed the ropes for extra leverage just like last night. The referee spotted his trickery and forced him to break the hold and argued with the ref that he didn't do anything illegal. This proved unwise as Cena rolled him up for a 2 count. Cena then tried to get some momentum but was greeted by Edge's boot. Edge then reapplied the Edgecator on him and tried to make him tap out but the Chain Gang Soldier screamed "no" to his challenger. Cena used all of his strength to reach for the ropes and he eventually got there. Edge then measured Cena for the Edgecution but Cena reversed it into a short arm clothesline. He then bounced off the ropes and hit a running flying shoulder block followed by another. Edge however evaded a Killswitch attempt with the Edge-O-Matic and hooked the leg but got a 2 count. He then slammed Cena's head to the corner turnbuckle and backed up for a running shoulder thrust but the Doctor of Thuganomics dodged it. Cena then planted him with a spinebuster followed by the Killswitch and went for his pin but got a long 2 count. Cena whipped Edge to ropes and the master Manipulator used this for momentum as he landed a spinning heel kick. Hen performed a Russian Legsweep on The Champ and a Face Plant to further punish his opponent. He then went to the corner as Cena was recovering and by instinct, Cena knocked Edge out of the ring with a solid right hand. He got out of the ring and cleaned the announce table as he kicked Edge. He broke the ref's count that was now at 6 and Edge did a flapjack on the floor. He tried an Edgecution but Cena countered it into a FU right through the announce table. He rolled the Ultimate Opportunist in the ring and put the STFU on him and it was locked in as Edge tapped out after a minute.

Lilian: "Here is your winner and still the IWA Champion, John Cena!"

Cena was cheered by the crowd after his match as he raised the title on the second rope. His celebration wasn't so long as CM Punk watched him on the stage, being the next challenger for the title. Cena pointed towards him and raised the title again as the show came to an end.

**Champions: (Xtreme Revelation)**

**IWA Champion: John Cena**

**IWA World Tag Team Champions: Team 3D**

**Intercontinental Champion: Mr. Kennedy**

**Xtreme Generation Champion: The Miz**

_**That's another episode of Xtreme Revelation and if you were wondering Mike Speedway is an OC. Read and Review readers!**_


	21. BLOCKBUSTER Week 4 June

IWA: International Wrestling Association

**IWA: International Wrestling Association**

**Chapter 21: BLOCKBUSTER week 4 June**

BLOCKBUSTER started off the night with the opening pyro after a video recall of Systems Overdrive, especially the IWA World Heavyweight Championship match between challenger Triple and IWA World Heavyweight Champion John Morrison where Morrison received help in the form of Monty Brown and retained his championship. The fans screamed their lungs out after the pyro and Teddy hart came out to start of the night with the Tournament of a New Frontier First Round Matches. His opponent came out and it was Christian Cage as he came down to the ring to his theme _Take Over Remix_ played.

**Tournament of a New Frontier First Round Match:**

**Christian Cage vs. Teddy Hart**

Cage and Teddy circled the ring first and they got in a lock up with Cage getting the upper hand by turning it into a side headlock. Teddy tried to get out of it by throwing him to the ropes but Cage held on tightly. He then put Teddy in a hammer lock but the Canadian High Flyer countered by doing his own hammer lock on him. Cage got out of it with an elbow to the face and did an arm drag on his opponent. Teddy also did an arm drag on Cage after he got up and then whipped him to the ropes for a successful hip toss. Teddy hit a couple of clotheslines and whipped Cage to the corner. He charged but Cage attempted to throw him out with a back drop to the outside while Teddy landed on the apron on his feet. He stunned Cage with a forearm to the face then hit a hurricanrana from the top rope. He quickly went for the pin but got a 1 and a half count. Teddy got up on the top rope again as he connected with a corkscrew elbow drop. He then went for a double underhook but Cage reversed it with a short arm clothesline. He then puts him in a suplex position then drove knees to his midsection before doing a suplex. Cage whips his opponent to the ropes and lands a running clothesline on Teddy. After executing an inverted facelock neckbreaker, he followed it up with a falling reverse DDT. Cage went for a pin but got a 2 count for the second pinfall attempt of the match. He would whip teddy to the ropes but he countered it by doing the same move and both of them got knocked down after they both received a clothesline from each other. They got up eventually at the referee's count of 8 and traded fists to the face as Cage got the upper hand and whipped Teddy to the ropes then connected with a strong clothesline. He then put in more forearms to the face then whipped him to the corner and charged but Teddy saw this and got out of the way as he went for the Dungeon Bomb but was countered with an implant DDT. After getting in a few punches, Cage whips Teddy to the ropes and then performs a backdrop. Cage then lifts Teddy in a fireman's carry position then dropped him to one knee for a gutbuster. He then picked up Teddy but got a jawbreaker as a counter and he whipped Cage to the ropes but he received a spear from the Instant Classic. Cage measured Teddy with the Unprettier and his opponent got all of it. He climbed the top rope and went for the frog splash but Teddy got his knees up as he landed on him. Teddy then executed a double underhook flip Piledriver on Cage and followed it up with a standing version of the Hart Attack 2.0 and went for a pin but got a 2 count. Teddy then went for the Whirling Cutter but Cage landed on his feet and rolled him up for the 3 count.

Roberts: "The winner of the match and has advanced to the next round, Christian Cage!"

Cage rolled out of the ring as he was one step closer for an IWA World Heavyweight Championship match after pinning Teddy to the mat as his adversary was as surprised he got beaten and eliminated out of the tournament. A happier man was walking around the locker room and that was John Morrison because he retained his championship against rival Triple H. After a recap of the title match, Morrison came out more cocky and arrogant, if that was ever possible, as his slow motion intro on the stage commenced. He got in the ring and took a microphone then said something.

Morrison: "It really feels good to be the IWA World Heavyweight Champion. And I wouldn't have done it with Triple H because he is easily distracted just like what you saw earlier and my thanks to this man."

_Smooth _played and Monty Brown, who got Tombstoned by Undertaker and helped Morrison retain the title against Triple H. He entered the ring and the two shook hands and stood in the ring as cohorts.

Morrison: "Without me as champion, this world would become a tasteless planet. Monty Brown has proven that he is worthy of being with the best and the best is only me. Nobody can call me anything else but the best because I am still the IWA World Heavyweight Champion!"

Then, _Booyaka 619_ has heard through the speakers as The Biggest Little Man came down to the ring and got a microphone to have a chat with the A-List Elitist.

Rey: "Hold up champ. You say you're the best in the business but you haven't faced me yet. If you want to be the best, then put your title on the line against the Ultimate Underdog."

Again, someone else interrupted but it was Elijah Burke and he made his way to the ring to state his problem and something very important.

Burke: "I know I don't have anything to do with here but I am now claiming my chance to vie for the IWA World Heavyweight Championship! If there's a problem with that then there will be four knuckles upside your head when I'm done."

Morrison: "Well, I accept your challenge Elijah but this gnome here thinks he deserves it more. How about you and Monty here show how people above the mortal border handle with the undeserving."

Before the beatdown actually commenced, Triple H then came out to his theme and entered the ring to face his rival.

Triple H: "I just have two words for you Morrison. Rematch now. I don't care if it's a handicap match with your bodyguard or enforcer here but I want that title around my waist."

The five were staring down each other and waited for one to make a move which proved unnecessary as the GM of BLOCKBUSTER emerged on the stage to make an announcement.

Smith: "Now, don't count your eggs before they hatch. I have a solution to this conundrum we have here and it will be the Elimination Chase to Projekt Mayhem. We will have a Fatal Fourway Match tonight and whoever get's pinned will be eliminated and next week will have a Triple Threat match with the remaining competitors and so on. It will be Elijah Burke versus Rey Mysterio versus Monty Brown versus Triple H!"

With the announcement made, the superstars in the ring were a little glad they will have a title match but Morrison was unhappy that he will have to defend his newly retained championship to anyone who wins the Chase.

-COMMERCIAL-

_The Fad _by _Chevelle _played and a pair of new superstars to IWA came down to the ring known as Warwick Zero, the smaller one of the team, and his brother Titus Zero, who was bigger and had a scowl on his face. The two were known collectively as The Zeroes and they made their way to the ring. The International Tag Team Champions, who failed to pick up a win at Systems Overdrive, made their way to the ring while being cheered on by their fans.

**Non-Title Match:**

**International Tag Team Champions Cryme Tyme vs. The Zeroes**

Warwick and JTG, both the little men of their team, started of the match with a lock up at the center of the ring that ended with Warwick turning into a waistlock then took JTG down. He quickly floated over to a front facelock but JTG managed to get out of it with a hammerlock when he got up. Warwick immediately landed a back elbow to the face and a kick to the gut as he whipped JTG to the ropes and got in a clothesline. Warwick then picked up JTG and tried to tag his brother but JTG fought out of it with punches which earned him an eye poke by Warwick. He tagged in Titus and he just stomped viciously on him after getting in then dropped a massive elbow. Titus whipped JTG to an open corner hardly then did it again across the ring as he followed it up with a devastating clothesline. He lifted JTG to his feet and did a suplex followed a by a suplex slam. He went for a pin but JTG kicked out at 2. He then tried to tag his partner but Titus got hold of his leg which got JTG to perform an enzuigiri on him. He tagged in Shad and he took down the big man of the opposing team with a clothesline and brought in Warwick hardly. He whipped Warwick to the ropes and did a tilt-a-whirl slam then did another clothesline on Titus. Shad measured Warwick with a running Big Boot but he evaded it and he nailed him with a spinning heel kick. He quickly rolled out of the ring as his brother landed a leg drop on Shad and went for a pin but got a 2 count. Titus dragged Shad to their corner and tagged in Warwick as they whipped Shad then hit a double back elbow followed by a double falling headbutt to the midsection. Warwick hit a jumping knee drop on Shad's head and went for the cover but got a 2 count. He then picked up Shad and went for an Irish Whip but he reversed it and whipped Warwick to the ropes and caught him in mid-air for a scoop slam. The two tagged in their respective partners and JTG evaded haymakers to get in punches of his own. He bounced off the ropes and ducked under a clothesline from the big man as he connected with a dropkick. He does it again and clotheslines Warwick out of the ring. Shad then performed his running big boot on Titus that knocked him down. The two then landed their Inverted leg slam/splash combo on him. Shad then hoisted up Titus on his shoulders and they went for the G9 but Titus escaped and caused JTG and Shad to bump onto each other. Warwick came in with the Zero Maker (Springboard Bulldog) on Shad and Titus raked the eyes of JTG then delivered the Titan Breaker (Torture Rack Neckbreaker) on him. Titus pinned one half of the International Tag Team Champions for a successful tag team debut.

Roberts: "The winners of the match, Warwick and Titus Zero, The Zeroes!"

The new duo of BLOKBUSTER came out on top over the International Tag Team Champions as Warwick and Titus left the ring to celebrate while Cryme Tyme suffered another loss in one week. The cameras came to the announce table where Michael Cole, Joey Styles and Jonathan Coachman sit at ringside.

Joey: "Cryme Tyme just staggered right in front of the finish line and ended up beat again in just 6 days."

Coach: "Thanks for pointing that out genius."

Cole: "Let's put that match aside. We have a grand night with the Elimination Chase to Projekt Mayhem for our main event and the Tournament of a New Frontier happening with Christian Cage taking the first spot in the semi-finals."

Coach: "We have more to come as three more First Round matches will come and the competitors will face each other at random."

Joey: "Now is that time with Kenny Dykstra going against either Kevin Thorn, Matt Sydal, Benedict Rockwell, King Booker or Batista."

Kenny Dykstra came down to the ring with the crowd giving him a mixed reaction. He then entered the ring and climbed the second rope as he waited for his opponent.

His randomly picked opponent was Matt Sydal and the crowd blew up into excitement as Sydal made his way to the ring for the second First Round match.

**Tournament of a New Frontier First Round Match:**

**Matt Sydal vs. Kenny Dykstra**

Sydal and Kenny started out with a lock up as Kenny turned it into a waistlock that got Sydal to forcibly back him up the corner to break it. Sydal then hit two back elbows to the face of Kenny and then whipped him to the corner across the ring. He charged and went for a monkey flip but Kenny countered by catching him and caused him to land face first on the top turnbuckle. Kenny dropped a knee on the back of the head of Sydal and a kick to the chest when he sat up. He tried to get on a vertical base but Kenny just did a football kick right on his midsection. He then went for a pin but got a 1 count on Sydal. The former male cheerleader then picked up Sydal and did a short arm clothesline and repeated this for three times. Kenny lifted him up and slammed him to the mat with a suplex and hooked the leg for a pin but got a 1 and a half count only. He then whipped Sydal to the ropes and went for a backdrop but got himself a kick to the chest for setting up too early and connected with the Slice Drop. He hit a clothesline on Kenny and did a kick to the midsection followed by a bridging fisherman's suplex that got him a 2 count. Sydal then puts Kenny on the top rope and prepares for the Cyclorama but Kenny raked his eyes and pushed his opponent down to the mat. Kenny then tried to stand on the top rope but Sydal took out his legs that caused him to land on the turnbuckle on his groin. The superstar from St. Louis, Missouri executed the Cyclorama and went for a pinfall attempt but got a 2 count again. He bounced off the ropes and nailed him with a leg lariat. Sydal added more damage as he did a picture perfect moonsault on Kenny. After hooking the leg, he got a 2 count on Kenny. He got up near the ropes and Sydal clotheslined him out of the ring. Sydal followed him and slammed his head on the announce table but received a back elbow to the gut and whipped Sydal to the steel steps. He broke the ref's count out count and went back to Sydal. Kenny then backed him up to the apron hardly. After rolling him in the ring, he went for a pin but got a 2 count. He whipped Sydal to the ropes but he stopped after getting to the ropes and Kenny charged which Sydal stopped with a double boot that got him on the apron. He then tried to do a springboard but Kenny dropkicked him that got him to land face first on the mat. Kenny did a standing whiplash on Sydal and went to the top rope for the finishing touch. He took too much time in taunting that Sydal managed to roll out of the way of the Kenny Legdrop. Sydal eventually finished the match with the Here It Is Driver and hooked the leg for the 3 count.

Roberts: "The winner of the match and has advanced to the next round, Matt Sydal!"

Sydal got his arm raised and acknowledged his fans in the crowd by climbing the second rope. The brackets were shown at the titantron with Sydal and Cage in the semi-finals and four blank brackets for two more matches.

-COMMERCIAL-

_Next Big Thing_ blared through the speakers and Brock Lesnar came to the stage with an angry look in his face. He should be angry after losing to Jeff Hardy with the United States Championship on the line. Lesnar activated his pyro on the apron and entered the ring for his match.

_Man in a Box _played and Tommy Dreamer came out with a hellacious ovation. The Innovator of Violence made his way to the ring and would not like it with Lesnar in that mood.

**Tommy Dreamer vs. Brock Lesnar**

Lesnar didn't wait for the ring bell to start the match as he clobbered Dreamer from behind. He hoisted him up and drove him to his knee with a ribbreaker and did another one then did a scoop powerslam. Waiting for Dreamer to stand and when he did, Lesnar performed an overhead belly to belly suplex on him. Lesnar didn't go for the cover but instead wanted to punish Dreamer more as he picked him up and was whipped to the corner then got in a knee lift to the gut. He does another and then prepared for a powerbomb but Dreamer fought back with punches to the gut and a backdrop. Dreamer ducked under a clothesline and hit a neckbreaker then dropped an elbow on his chest. He bounced off the ropes after Lesnar got up and connected with a Thesz press followed by punches to the head. Then, Dreamer scooped Lesnar up but let him land on his feet as he connected with an inverted DDT. The end was near as Dreamer measured the Next Big Thing and went for the Dreamer DDT but Lesnar reversed it into a German Suplex. Lesnar finished the match with the F-5 and hooked the leg for the win.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, Brock Lesnar!"

Lesnar just stood there with his arm raised and had ignored the jeers he was hearing. He decided that he wasn't over yet as he picked up Dreamer and applied the Brock Lock on him and the referee told him to break the hold but didn't listen as he continued to apply pressure. Lesnar eventually broke the hold later and the referee checked if Dreamer is okay. Backstage, Josh Matthews was with John Morrison and Monty Brown for an interview.

Matthews: "Standing by with me is the IWA World Heavyweight Champion John Morrison with Monty Brown and guys, what do you think about Jayden Smith's decision on how to crown a new No.1 Contender?"

Morrison: "I find it hard to believe that he could be out to get me, the Shaman of Sexy, dethroned. I am the greatest champion in this brand, company and the world, that's why I have this. Triple H wasn't able to do that for 3 months and every time we encountered each other, I would emerge victorious. I don't really expect him to come up on top but if he would then it will be another title defense that will end up with the Guru of Greatness winning."

Brown: "That's why I'm in the match. I'll make sure that Triple H won't be going near that championship ever again."

The two left the interview with the fans booing them. Now back to the ring, Jimmy Wang Yang was already inside it and waited for his opponent. The crowd booed the superstar who came out and it was Matt Striker along with the Dominating Force Big Daddy V.

**Jimmy Wang Yang vs. Matt Striker w/ Big Daddy V**

The two superstars got in a lock up and Yang turned it into a side headlock then Striker backs him to the ropes and throws Yang across the ring. Striker earned himself a shoulder block from Yang and before he can go to the ropes, Striker grabbed his ankle to trip him. Striker then floated over and put Yang in a front facelock. Yang forced Striker up to a vertical base and reversed the facelock into a hammerlock but got him a back elbow to the face. Striker then pushed Yang to the corner and started pummeling him with kicks to the midsection and punches to the face. The referee told him to stop but once he separates him Big V comes into play by choking out the Redneck. Big V comes down from the apron and Striker whips Yang to the corner across the ring then charges but got a boot to the face and earned himself a hurricanrana out of the ring. Yang then signals to the crowd as he climbed the top rope for a top rope crossbody out to Striker. He yells a "YE-HAW!" to the crowd that got them going and rolled in Striker to the ring. After getting in the ring, Yang then whips Striker to the corner and charged as he connected with a monkey flip. He went for a pin but got a 2 count. Yang went for a suplex on Striker which was blocked but Yang didn't give up and lifted the former school teacher but he landed on his feet and slammed Yang with a neckbreaker. He followed it up with a DDT and went for a pin but got a 2 count. Striker picked up Yang and whipped him across the ring to the ropes then gave him a back elbow. After a scoop slam, Striker bounced off the ropes and landed an elbow drop on Yang, keeping him grounded since taking the driver's seat. He then picked him up and lifted him up for a sidewalk slam backbreaker then went for a pin but got a 2 count. He was getting frustrated and prepared to finish the match with the Happy Monkey Submission but Yang fought back and slipped behind him then hit a jumping enzuigiri. Yang took him down with a clothesline and a legsweep as Big V tried to distract the referee but received a baseball slide to the chest. He continued his rise of momentum with a jumping spinning leg lariat on "Your Teacher". Yang whipped Striker to the corner and leveled him with a spinning heel kick with a handful of ropes to let him land on the apron. He wrapped it up with the Yang Time on Striker that earned him the 3 count.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, Jimmy Wang Yang!"

Yang's celebration was cut short when Big V came in a squashed him with a clothesline. Big V threw Yang to the corner and delivered a running corner splash onto him. He finished the assault with the Ghetto Drop. His theme played as Striker and Big V exited the ring when the show went to a commercial break.

-COMMERCIAL-

AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels made their way to the ring after the commercial break to AJ's theme _I Am _with the crowd cheering on. Their opponents were the Pit Bulls, Kid Kash and Jamie Noble, and the duo made their way to the ring.

**AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels vs. The Pit Bulls**

Daniels and Noble started the match with a lock up and Noble drove his knee on his opponent's gut. He whipped him to the corner and started pummeling him with hard kicks to the torso. Noble dragged him back to the center of the ring then did a quick legdrop for a count of 1. He then whipped Daniels to the ropes and went for a hiptoss but was countered and tried a clothesline which was ducked under by Noble then tripped him. After tagging in Kash, the two stomped on Daniels as Styles tried to come and help his partner but was only stopped by the referee. The two continued their stomping fest on Daniels and the referee saw this so he broke it up. Kash then hit a back suplex on Daniels and went for a pin but got a 2 count instead. He lifted him up and drove his knee to the midsection for a backbreaker and did it one more time. Kash whipped Daniels to the ropes but hung on and that got Kash to charge which earned him a boot to the face. Daniels charged but was nailed with a dropkick straight to the face. Noble was tagged in and the two did a double flapjack after they whipped Daniels to the ropes. Daniels was getting a beating as he got a kick to the midsection and Noble went for a swinging neckbreaker but he reversed it into a short arm clothesline. He also caught him in a STO then tagged in his partner who was waiting on the apron since the start of the match. He then nailed Noble with a clothesline and backdropped a charging Kash. He lifted Noble and did the Cliffhanger on him. Daniels clotheslined Noble out of the ring then Styles bounced off the ropes for the Shooting Styles Press onto Kash and Noble at the outside. He managed to roll in Noble and went for a pin but got a 2 count. He went for the Rack Bomb but Noble raked his eyes and did a backbreaker. He followed it up with a leg lariat after bouncing off the ropes. Daniels came in and hit a monkey flip that got Noble to land face first. Kash emerged from the outside and connected with the Money Roll on Daniels. He then tried to finish off Styles with the Dead Level but he countered it with the Stylin' DDT after springboarding. Styles tried to whip Kash to the ropes but got a rake of the eyes and attempted a hurricanrana which was reversed with the Styles Clash. Daniels executed the Angel Wings on Noble and both he and AJ climbed the top rope. Daniels performed the Best Moonsault Ever followed by Styles' frog splash on Noble then covered him for the victory.

Roberts: "The winners of the match, AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels!"

The two were hellaciously being cheered by their fans sitting in the crowd as they climbed the ramp to head to the back. King Booker was having a talk with his queen about the Tournament and strategized on how he would win if it was any of the superstars he hasn't faced before.

Benedict Rockwell, who was one of the lumberjacks in the last qualifying match between Batista and the Undertaker, was a little sore from being in the wrong end of a Chokeslam. He was in his wrestling attire and made his way to the ring after his theme played. After entering the ring, his theme halted and the next was Kevin Thorn. Rockwell gave out an irritated sigh that his undefeated streak maybe in jeopardy with the Fanged Fiend as his Tournament opponent.

**Tournament of a New Frontier First Round Match:**

**Benedict Rockwell vs. Kevin Thorn**

Thorn tried to get a hold of Rockwell but was evading him and landing punches to the gut to slow him down. Rockwell then went for a right to the face; Thorn blocked it and threw his opponent to the corner where he choked him out using his boot. The ref told him to stop choking Rockwell or he will disqualify him. He did eventually stop and whipped his opponent to the ropes then took him down with a shoulder block. Thorn bounced off the ropes and Rockwell leapfrogged over him then did an arm drag on his adversary. Rockwell then worked on the arm with an arm twist and pulled hardly for a knee lift to the gut of Thorn. He does it two more times followed by another arm twist. He tried to whip Thorn to the corner but he reverses and Rockwell was whipped to the other corner. Thorn then tried to squash him in the corner but he got out of the way just in time and Rockwell hit an inverted facelock backbreaker followed by a neckbreaker. He went for a pin but got a 2 count. He got in a few punches to the head tried a kick but was caught by Thorn and pulled in for a clothesline. Thorn then pummeled on his back with forearms and whipped him to the ropes that ended up with a flapjack. He bounced off the ropes and connected with a huge legdrop on the neck of Rockwell then went for a pin but got a 2 count. Thorn tortured his opponent with a gut wrench, focusing on his back and trying to bend him like a pretzel and eventually dropped to his knees for a backbreaker drop. He did a nonchalant pin on Rockwell but he got a shoulder up at 2. He then whipped him to the ropes and went for a clothesline but he ducked under it and stunned him with a flying forearm strike to the face. Rockwell then landed a few fists to the noggin of the Follower of Vampirism and bounced off the ropes but got a big boot to the face. Thorn tried to finish it off with the Crucifix Powerbomb but Rockwell escaped the move and nailed him with a spinning crescent kick. He hit a clothesline and dodged a clothesline from Thorn and executes a float over DDT. He does a kick to the midsection and was followed by a legdrop bulldog. He went for a pin but got a 2 count. The Los Angeles, California native then bounced off the ropes but was caught with a sitout spinebuster. He then throws Rockwell to the ropes and went for a tilt-a-whirl but was countered into a Russian Legsweep with great athleticism. Rockwell climbed the top rope and went for a crossbody but was caught in mid-air and was thrown to the mat with a fallaway slam. He then hangs Rockwell on the top rope for the original Sin but he fights his way out of it and turned it into a tornado DDT. Rockwell attempted the Music Nation Anthem but Thorn got out of it by raking his eyes and tried to whip him to the ropes which were countered into The Highlight. He then capitalized and delivered the Music Nation Anthem on Thorn to advance to the next round.

Roberts: "The winner of the match and has advanced to the next round, Benedict Rockwell!"

Rockwell gestured to his fans after climbing the second rope for his win. The brackets showed the 3 men who have advanced to the semi-finals and the last two men who are going battle it out for the last spot were King Booker and Batista. Now backstage, Batista was with Josh Matthews for an interview.

Matthews: "Batista, now that you know who you are going to face later on tonight, what do you think of the ones who have advanced to the semi-finals?"

Batista: "Well, I think they all deserve their spot because they earned it. On the other hand, there is the IWA World Heavyweight Champion John Morrison. Since he became champion, he did a great deal of cheating to retain it. The only question is if he will retain it again at the next PPV."

The Animal then left to prepare for his match with the Ruler of the BLOCKBUSTER Kingdom. On the mean time, the next match was ready to go as The Highlanders got to the ring with their Scottish entrance. The World's Greatest Tag Team then came out to the stage and made their way to the ring for the tag team match.

**The Highlanders vs. The World's Greatest Tag Team**

Haas and Robbie started out and had a collar-elbow-tie-up and ended with Robbie turning it into a hammerlock then a side headlock. Haas found a way out of it by tripping Robbie and putting him in a front facelock and landed blows to the head. When they both got up on their feet, Haas then whips Robbie to the ropes and got a shoulder block from one half of the Scottish duo. Robbie bounces off the ropes and Haas went for a hip toss but got the bad end of a clothesline. He then put in fists to his head and took him down with a headbutt. Rory was tagged in after a slap from his cousin and the two did a double back suplex. Rory went for a pin but got a 1 and a half count on Haas. Rory did a suplex on Haas and hooked the leg but got a 2 count instead. Rory whipped his opponent to an open corner and charged but got nothing as Haas got out of the way and connected with a double underhook suplex after a kick to the midsection. Haas tagged in Benjamin and the two did a double fisherman's suplex on Rory and caught a charging Robbie with a spinebuster. Benjamin whipped Rory to the ropes and tried to leapfrog but was caught and he performed a powerslam. Rory then prepped up his opponent for an inverted slingshot suplex but he landed on his feet and nailed him with a roundhouse kick. Benjamin began beating his opponent with continuous punches straight to the head. Robbie tried to help his partner with a double axe handle to the chest and one to Haas as well. He went for a suplex but Benjamin again landed on his feet and connected with a neckbreaker. Haas then executed the Haastile Takeover on Robbie as Benjamin went for a superkick but was countered by Rory. He didn't realize the momentum of his throw was used to rebound but saw it and ducked and the kick instead hit Haas on the face. Rory used his cousin as a battering ram on Benjamin and the two delivered the Scot Drop on him. Rory went for the pin but was broken by Haas as he pulled Rory out of the ring. He did an exploder suplex on him on the floor and Benjamin floored Robbie with the T-Bone Suplex. Haas rolled in Rory and the two did their double team now known as the World's Greatest Tag Team Move (Leapfrog Stungun) and was finished with Benjamin's Paydirt then went for the pin.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas, the World's Greatest Tag Team!"

Haas and Benjamin stood over the ring carnage after their match with Rory grimacing in pain as for Robbie; he was holding his back after that suplex on the floor. The two e3xited the ring as the show went to a commercial break.

_-Promo-_

_**Last Sunday, a superstar demolition derby has stepped in the spotlight.**_

_**A No Holds Barred battle between a rookie and a monster,**_

_The young Rhodes then flew for a crossbody but was caught and the Samoan Bulldozer did a swinging sidewalk slam on the steel steps. Umaga then attempted the Samoan Spike but his opponent ducked under it and Rhodes kicked him in the groin for a low blow. Rhodes then rocked Umaga's head with a knee lift and bounced off the ropes but was hit with a savate kick. The kick caused Rhodes to sit in the corner and Umaga quickly capitalized with the Samoan Wrecking Ball. Finally, Umaga picked up his opponent and delivered the Samoan Spike and got the pinfall._

_**Xtreme Rules heightened,**_

_Larson set up another ladder beside the other and climbed it. He was centimeters away from the remaining briefcase as Matt climbed the ladder next to him. Matt stopped him from reaching it just in time with a forearm to the back and a straight right hand to the face. He went for the Twist of Fate on the ladder but Larson got out of it by kicking the ladder away from him thus letting Matt fall to the mat. Larson had both of his hands on the briefcase and MVP knocked off the ladder he was standing on but kept hold of the briefcase. MVP didn't see Larson dangling more than 10 feet from the ring and that may have cost him as Larson finally unhooked the last briefcase and fell down to the mat._

_**Two brands collide for supremacy**_

_Shad eventually got up and picked Devon up on his shoulders as they connected with the G9. JTG went for the pin but Ray pulled the referee out of the ring to interrupt the count. Ray entered the ring and hit a German suplex on JTG, who thought they had won the match. He measured him as he stirred and got up later which earned him a Ray Cutter. The referee saw a pin in progress as he got in the ring and counted but ended up as a 2 count as Shad broke it up. Devon then delivered the Devon DDT on Shad from behind and the two caught Shad with the 3D after he got up. JTG was up and Ray saw this as he went for a clothesline but it instead hit Devon when JTG dodged it. JTG then went for a sunset flip but Ray reversed into his own pin attempt and got the 3 count._

_**Championships retained,**_

_He entered the ring and charged Michaels with the title but he evaded it and leveled Kennedy with Sweet Chin Music. He went for the pin but the ref was knocked out. The referee began to crawl to the pin and counted but Kennedy kicked out at 2. Michaels was in disbelief and got up while Kennedy was resting on the second rope. HBK tried to get Kennedy off where he was but was nailed with the Intercontinental Championship on the head which was unseen by the referee. Kennedy quickly went for the cover and got the 3 count._

_Lesnar then did a double underhook but before he can continue Jeff rammed his shoulder to Lesnar's gut. Jeff jumped over him and slammed Lesnar to the mat with a sit out powerbomb. Jeff now measured Lesnar and went for the Twist of Fate but got hoisted up Lesnar's shoulders and delivered the F-5. Lesnar taunted the fans and his opponent telling them that he is the next United States Champion. He took too long as he tried a pin but Jeff turned it into a small package and surprisingly got the 3 count._

_Brown was still at ringside and was angry that Triple H got a shoulder up. He then pulled the referee from where he was and reentered the ring then picked up Triple H but he didn't expect him to fight back as he delivered a Pedigree to him. Morrison came from behind with the steel chair on the back and on the head. Morrison connected with the Moonlight Drive on the same chair and he got rid of the evidence as he hooked the leg for the cover but no referee was there while a new referee came in and made the 3 count._

_**And at a new champion emerged out of the car wreck,**_

_The challenger went for a cover but got a 2 count as Edge kicked out. He then readied Edge for the FU but he racked his eyes and he got out of that situation as he bounced off the ropes and delivered the Spear. He then covered his challenger but Cena suddenly kicked out at 2 with the fans cheering the resistance of Cena to losing. Edge argued with the referee that he should have won by now if it wasn't for the ref's slow counting. When he turned around Cena hoisted him up and slammed him down with the FU. Cena then locked in the STFU and Edge was again at the center of the ring with pressure around his neck. After more than 30 seconds in the hold, Edge had no choice but to tap out or risk a broken neck._

_**Catch a replay of the Fastest Route to Championship Gold this Sunday at FFC, the Fanfiction Channel.**_

_-End of Promo-_

At the end of the commercial, King Booker's royal theme played and the King himself went out with Queen Sharmell. Batista followed with his theme _I Walk Alone _and the crowd screamed for the Animal.

**Tournament of a New Frontier First Round Match:**

**Batista vs. King Booker w/ Queen Sharmell**

Batista and Booker knew each other so well that Booker knew that he should strike before Batista knows what's coming. Booker kept the pounding hard and quick and whipped Batista to the ropes but got a shoulder block. Batista then went to the ropes and took down Booker again with a shoulder block. He then whipped Booker to the corner and started to land fists to the cranium of the royal ruler. Batista used his foot to choke Booker and Sharmell tried to tell the referee to stop it. Batista stopped eventually and did two shoulder thrusts to the gut. He tried to whip Booker to the corner across the ring but was hip tossed instead. Booker bounced off the ropes and dropped a knee to Batista's head. He then twisted Batista's left arm and followed it up with a hook kick straight to the face. He went for a pin but got a 2 count. Booker decided to pick up Batista and suplexed him off his feet. After Batista got on his feet, he did a chop and punch combo until Batista was backed to the ropes and he whipped him to the ropes and went for a clothesline but got a back elbow on Batista. He told Batista to kiss his royal foot which got him booed and taken down on his back and the Animal pummeled the King of the World. He even clotheslined him over the top rope and near Queen Sharmell. Batista exited the ring and Queen Sharmell tried to slap him but was blocked and simply pushed away. He then slammed Booker's head on the ring apron and the security barricade almost endlessly until the ref's count out count of 7. He broke the count and continued working on Booker by slamming him to the barricade. Batista then attempted to Batista Bomb him on the floor but he raked his eyes and threw him to the steel ring post. Booker did that again and rolled him in the ring for a pin but got a 2 count. He then whipped Batista to the corner and charged but got a back elbow from him and went for a clothesline which was evaded by the Ruler of the BLOCKBUSTER Kingdom and connected with a spinning crescent kick. He then hooked the leg but only received a 2 count from the referee. Booker then hit a sidewalk slam and climbed the top rope then flew for the Houston Hangover but Batista dodged it jus in time. Batista handed Booker some punches and whipped him to the ropes that eventually got Booker knocked out with a running clothesline. He then slammed him to the corner and did three shoulder thrusts repeatedly. Batista whipped Booker to the corner across the ring but was reversed into another hook kick to the face that he ducked under then picked him up for a running front powerslam. He went for a pin but got a 2 count. He climbed the top rope but Queen Sharmell distracted him for a right amount of time as Booker recovered and did a superplex. He tried to cover him but only got a 2 count again. He was thrown to the ropes but managed to get in a spinning heel kick to the face. He tried the Scissors Kick but Batista countered with a clothesline which was turned into the Book End. He went for a pin but was another split second away from a three count. Booker climbed the second rope and went for a double axe handle but was caught in mid-air with a Spinebuster. Batista took the match to the end with a high impact Batista Bomb and has advanced to the next round.

Roberts: "The winner of the match and has advanced to the next round, Batista!"

Batista's theme sounded throughout the arena as King Booker winced in pain after the move that eliminated him from the tournament. Queen Sharmell then checked on his husband if he is okay. Backstage, we see Triple H preparing for the fatal fourway Elimination Chase and looks to have another title match with John Morrison. Speaking of John Morrison, he walks out to the stage to his theme without Brown in his side for a one on one match. His opponent was Jeff Hardy, who successfully defended his title against Brock Lesnar last Sunday.

**Non-Title Match:**

**United States Champion Jeff Hardy vs. IWA World Heavyweight Champion John Morrison**

The two champions had a lock up at the center of the ring with Jeff backing up Morrison to the corner. Jeff broke the lock up with a clean break but Morrison didn't like it clean as he slapped Jeff across the face. He took this opportunity to throw punches at Jeff and whipped him to the ropes but was knocked down by a shoulder block. Jeff bounced off the ropes and Morrison went for a hip toss but was countered into an arm drag. Morrison got up in the corner and Jeff jumped on him for a monkey flip which Morrison landed face first. Jeff smashed Morrison's head on the turnbuckle and tried to whip him to the corner across the ring but he reversed it and turned it into a neckbreaker slam. He then followed it with a backbreaker and a DDT on the United States Champion. Morrison went for a pin but got a 1 and a half count. Morrison then repeatedly punches Jeff on the face and lands a forearm to the gut while he was at it. He then tried to whip Jeff to the ropes but found himself bouncing off the ropes and in a tilt-a-whirl which he reversed for a Russian Legsweep. He then does his signature Breakdance Legdrop on Jeff's neck and goes for a pin but got 2 count. Morrison then went to pick up Jeff but received a sitout jawbreaker and a clothesline. He climbed the top rope but Morrison saw this and dropkicked him off of it. Morrison taunted his downed opponent, who was trying to get up on the apron and eventually got on it, and when he faced Jeff, the Charismatic Enigma then tried to suplex him to the floor. Morrison escaped it and did a sunset flip and powerbombed Jeff to the floor. The crowd winced at the impact of the move and the two men were exhausted as they tried to get back to the ring. Morrison managed to get in the ring but was to be only pulled out again by Jeff and the two fought on the apron. Jeff went for his Twist of Fate but Morrison countered it and hit a neckbreaker on the apron. Once Jeff was sitting up, Morrison did a vault dive to the ring and turned it into a baseball slide dropkick. The arrogant IWA World Heavyweight Champion just waited for Jeff to climb back in the ring and eventually got in at the count of 9. Morrison then went his Moonlight Drive but was countered into a spinning sleeper slam. He then connects with a leg feed spinning mule kick on The Shaman of Sexy, with Morrison backed to the corner in a sitting position, and Jeff ran to the corner for a rope aided dropkick. The Rainbow Haired Warrior then executes a sitout inverted suplex slam that prompts him to climb the top rope. When he reached the top rope, Morrison stopped him going for the Swanton Bomb by taking out his legs. He then goes on top and went for a top rope hurricanrana but Jeff hangs on the top rope with Morrison crashing and burning. The younger sibling of the Hardy family then attempts the Swanton Bomb but Morrison rolled out of the way. When Jeff got up, Morrison hit a kick followed buy a hard hitting Capoeira Kick to the head. He went for a pin but got a 2 count. Morrison for his corkscrew moonsault from the top rope but hit nothing but canvas as Jeff dodged it and when Morrison got up, he received a Whisper of the Wind from Jeff. He hooked the leg but was close for a 3 count which got him the three count. Jeff then went for the Twist of Fate which Morrison got out of and poked his eyes then performed his springboard enzuigiri. He proceeded to get out of the ring and get the United States Championship, intending to use it but the ref took it away before he could. Jeff took this opportunity for his Twist of Fate but got a low blow from Morrison while the ref wasn't looking and delivered the Moonlight Drive for the win.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, the IWA World Heavyweight Champion, John Morrison!"

Morrison then exited the ring as the referee in the ring helped Jeff Hardy up and to the back after that match. The A-List Elitist then sat in the announce table, with a towel handed to him, as he will be a spectator for his future opponent.

_Don't Waste My Time _played and Elijah Burke came out being booed by the crowd. He expected to be the only one challenging Morrison after interrupting Mysterio but that wasn't the case. He entered the ring and gestured that he will be the next challenger.

_Booyaka 619 _was heard and Rey Mysterio made his way to the ring. Mysterio got loud cheers from his faithful fans at ringside and gave one of them his mask, with him wearing another one inside it, and entered the ring.

_Smooth _played and Monty Brown got on the stage only to be booed by the fans. Morrison could no longer be the IWA World Heavyweight Champion without his help last Sunday. Brown, with no intention on challenging for the IWA World Title, wondered why he was put in this position while Morrison clapped on at ringside.

_The Game_ blared through the speakers and the fans went wild when Triple H was on the stage then continued with his entrance. Morrison despised this man not only because he used his sledgehammer on him after their match on Redemption but he only wants to be the champion. Triple H finished his entrance later, looking on Morrison and Brown.

**Elimination Chase to Projekt Mayhem Match:**

**Triple H vs. Elijah Burke vs. Rey Mysterio vs. Monty Brown**

Sides were chosen in this fight with Triple H and Rey Mysterio going to help each other while Brown and Burke siding with each other. Burke and Mysterio charged for each other as for Triple H tried to chase down Brown outside of the ring then Brown took advantage of Triple H entering the ring and stomped on him. Burke easily threw Mysterio out of the ring after attempting a springboard and landed on the floor harshly. Burke and Brown worked on Triple H with continuous stomps to the midsection while he was cornered and Burke told him keep pounding on him. Brown then did a running knee to Triple H and taunted him but Burke rolled him up with tights only for a 2 count. The two argued for a short period of time and Morrison stood up and told them to concentrate on eliminating Triple H. The two then whipped him to the ropes and went for a double back elbow but Triple H ducked under it and took both of them out with a clothesline and Mysterio came back in with a springboard dropkick on Triple H. He whipped Burke to the corner but he instead was in the corner and Burke charged which Rey expected and put up two of his boots to stop him in tracks. Mysterio then turned a tilt a whirl side slam into an inverted DDT on Burke. He bounced off the ropes and was caught by Brown with a powerslam. Brown hit the Circle of Life on Mysterio as Triple H handed him his fists to the face of the Alpha Male. Triple H whipped Brown to the ropes but he was the one who bounced off of it as Brown countered it. He went for a backdrop but set up too early as he got a knee facebuster from The Game and followed by a clothesline which Brown evaded and connect with an exploder suplex. He then went for a pin but Burke pulled him out of Triple H on the second count. Burke and Brown stared down each other and traded fists a short time later with Brown gaining the upper hand. He whipped Burke to the ropes and caught him in a belly to belly suplex. Brown picked up Burke and dumped him over the top rope and Morrison told him to finish off Mysterio. He then measured Mysterio with the Alpha Bomb but Triple H interrupted it and did a back suplex. Mysterio then bounced off the ropes and did a headscissor arm drag on Triple H while he again bounced off the ropes but Burke tripped him and pulled him out of the ring forcefully and caused him to hit the barricade. He entered the ring and hit a STO on Brown followed by a dropkick to Triple H. With Triple H in the corner, he charged and went for a Stinger Splash but Triple moved out of the way then clotheslined him out of the ring. All the was left was he and Brown and when he tried to pick him up, he poked him in the eyes and suplexed him. He went for a pin but got a 2 count. Brown then connected with a gutwrench suplex on Triple H and mocked his DX sign. He then proceeded to execute a Russian Legsweep and he floated over for an arm bar, trying to make him tap. Triple H was on the verge of being eliminated via submission but Mysterio entered the ring with a springboard legdrop on Brown. He went for a pin but Brown kicked out at 2. Triple H and Mysterio did the Catapult-Rana on Brown and set up the 619. Burke entered the ring and hit the Elijah Experience on Triple H from behind. He whipped Mysterio to the ropes and went for a sidewalk slam but was countered into a headscissors takedown to the ropes where Brown was. He bounced off the ropes again and performed the 619 on Burke while Brown got out of the way. He then followed it up with the West Coast Pop on Burke and went for a pin but Brown kicked him on the side of the head. Brown finished him off with the Alpha Slam and tried the Pounce on Triple H but he hang on to the ropes and put his back elbow up when Brown charged. He threw him over the top rope onto Morrison and delivered the Pedigree on burke for the win.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, Triple H! As a result, Elijah Burke is now eliminated from the Chase to Projekt Mayhem."

Triple H climbed the top rope and gestured to the fans and he pointed to Morrison, telling him he will get another chance at him. Next week will feature him, Monty Brown and Rey Mysterio in a Triple Threat Match to continue the Chase. Brown and Morrison got up and warmed Triple H of the repercussions if he messed with him again as the show ended.

**Champions: (BLOCKBUSTER)**

**IWA World Heavyweight Champion: John Morrison**

**United States Champion: Jeff Hardy**

**International Tag Team Champions: Cryme Tyme**

**New Frontier Champion: (To Be Decided)**

_**With the show over, I would like to remind the readers, if there are any, to tell me if the show is too long or too short. My brother told me that since I added a few wrestlers that I should put on a longer show. Please tell me their honest opinion. Read and Review!**_


	22. Xtreme Revelation Week 1 July

IWA: International Wrestling Association

**IWA: International Wrestling Association**

**Chapter 22: Xtreme Revelation Week 1 July**

A video of the IWA Championship match last week was replayed with the hard hitting moves shown by Cena and Edge's cunning wrestling skills was displayed and ended after Cena made Edge tapped out, like how he lost the title in the first place. The opening for Xtreme Revelation played soon after the video and the pyro started off the night. CM Punk then came out to the stage with the crowd going crazy for the superstar from Chicago, Illinois. He took a microphone and began to talk into it.

Punk: "Last week, John Cena retained his IWA Championship against former champion Edge. I was glad that Edge isn't going to be champion anymore because I could have challenged him and beat him for the title. Anyways, Cena, I am now the No.1 Contender for your title and I will be facing you at Projekt Mayhem."

John Cena's theme hit the sound system and the IWA Champion came out with a stronger ovation from his fans. He slid into the ring and got a microphone to speak to Punk and the crowd.

Cena: "Let me just say to you, congratulations on gaining that spot to challenge me for the title. You see, you and I haven't tangled in the ring even once and that can prove to be quite a challenge. So I accept! You and me with the IWA Championship on the line."

The two shook hands on the agreement, showing their respect to each other. The only man who didn't respect that was George Vegas, who interrupted them with an announcement to make.

Vegas: "Not to ruin something here but there is something that I have to announce. It is already official that the two of you will face each other 3 weeks at Sunday but the two of you will have to stay for your matches later on tonight. CM Punk will be facing former IWA Champion Edge and Cena will go against Tazz."

Vegas exited the stage and went to the back as Cena and Punk looked on. They left the ring too as the opening match was about to start. Test came out to his theme and entered the ring after a successful debut last week against Mike Speedway. His opponent was the one he beat last week, Mike Speedway, and came down to the ring for a rematch.

**Mike Speedway vs. Test**

Test and Mike had a lock up with Test almost backing his opponent to the corner but he turned it into a hammerlock. Mike came back to the side headlock and was thrown to the ropes then Test went for a hip toss but was reversed it into a jawbreaker. He then clotheslined Test off his feet and whipped him to the corner then launched him to the air with a monkey flip. He went for a pin but got a 1 count. He whipped test to the ropes and went for a spinning kick but Test ducked under it and scoop slammed Mike to the mat. He did another scoop slam on him and bounced off the ropes for a successful elbow drop. He dropped two more and went for a pin but got a 1 count on him. Test then did a suplex on Mike after throwing him to the turnbuckle forcefully. He pounded on his head with his fist and landed incredibly ferocious blows and put him in a full nelson. Mike tried to fight back but he received a forearm to the back of the head every time he does that. Test then threw Mike to the turnbuckle chest first and hit a German suplex. He went for a pin but got a 2 count. The Impact Player then put his opponent in a bearhug and put more pressure on it every passing second. Mike was rallied by the crowd to stay in the contest and he did as he began beating on the head of Test with forearms and one final shot to the head got him out of the hold. He ducked under a clothesline and connected with a running spinning back elbow to the face. Mike then went to the second rope after a clothesline and launched himself to the air with a crossbody on Test. He went for a pin but got a 2 count. He whipped test to the ropes after forearms to his face but he was surprised with the Test Run (Running Big Boot) that got Mike rolling out of the ring. Test then slammed on the apron then went to the steel steps and tried to bang Mike's head to it and pushed him to the steps instead with the knees colliding to it. He tried to grab Test but his eyes were raked and Test rolled him in the ring. He then went for another suplex but his knees didn't take it and mike reversed it into a roll up for the 3 count.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, Mike Speedway!"

Mike did get the win but Test was furious he lost and tried to get his hands on Mike but he got out of the ring as soon the match ending bell rang. Mike raised his arm again with the fans cheering as Test glared at him. Backstage, Edge just arrived and he was in a terrible mood but who couldn't blame him because he is out of the IWA Championship picture. He was approached by Todd Grisham who had a microphone in hand.

Grisham: "Edge, before you arrived, George Vegas put you in a match with CM Punk. How do you feel about CM Punk challenging John Cena for the IWA Championship?"

Edge: "Are you an amateur reporter? Can't you see that not only did I lose my championship but of all people I lost it to Cena! I am obviously not in a good mood to talk to an idiot like you so get out of my way before you wake up tomorrow in a hospital bed."

Edge stormed off leaving the reporter and went to his locker room. Meanwhile, Bobby Lashley went out to the stage and made his way to the ring and his opponent was Tyson Tomko who came to the ring to his theme_ Screwed_.

**Bobby Lashley vs. Tyson Tomko**

They had a lock up to start the match and with the two evenly matched, they broke the lock up and Tomko punched him in the face. This provoked Lashley and backed Tomko to the corner and landed some shoulder thrusts. He then whipped him to the ropes and ran towards him but Tomko got his elbow up to stop his opponent in his tracks. Tomko put Lashley in a side headlock but he got out of it and did a double leg takedown. He quickly floated over and did a facelock. Tomko then got on his feet and escaped it then threw Lashley to the ropes as he took him down with a shoulder block. He bounced off the ropes and went for another but Lashley tried a hip toss which Tomko countered with a clothesline and Lashley ducked under it for another takedown. Lashley whipped Tomko to the ropes and went for a belly to belly suplex but Tomko countered with a back elbow to the back of his head. Tomko drove Lashley's head and back to the mat with a back suplex and went for a pin but got a 1 count. He punched him a couple of times and scoop slammed him. Tomko left the ground for a legdrop and successfully got it on Lashley. He then lifted up Lashley to his feet and took him down once again but with a short arm clothesline. Tomko then did another short arm clothesline and covered his opponent for a 2 count only. He then lifted up Lashley over his head in a military press position but his opponent escaped and bounced off the ropes which Tomko capitalized on for a spinning side slam. Tomko prepared Lashley for a Chokebomb and hoisted Lashley up in the air which was countered with clubbing blows to the head and he took a kneeling backbreaker rack drop. The Dominator performed an exploder suplex on Tomko and was fired up. He then made an attempt on the Dominator but Tomko slipped behind him and almost leveled him with the Destruction Kick which Lashley ducked under it and delivered the Spear. He hooked the leg of Tomko and got the win.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, Bobby Lashley!"

Lashley gestured the fans sitting in the crowd after the match and Tomko was clutching his gut, hurting from the spear he received. Now at the locker room was The Miz sporting his new Xtreme Generation Championship belt on his shoulder and was about to be interviewed by Todd Grisham.

Grisham: "Miz, now that you are a champion, do you have someone in mind that could challenge you for the Xtreme Generation Championship?"

Miz: "Now that you mention it, someone challenging me for this title on the shoulder will be a difficult task because I am the best champion in this brand. Not even John Cena can out brawl me, not even Mr. Kennedy can out talk me even Matt Hardy can't even out wrestle me for this. That is because there is nobody who can beat my wrestling prowess. If there is someone who wants to step up, then I will accept your challenge."

Before Miz can leave the set, Jack Evans came in the scene to crash his interview. Evans was looking on the new championship of Xtreme Revelation and chuckled at the title holder.

Evans: "So, you think you are a great champion? Guess what Miz, if your so called prowess in wrestling has lifted you up to championship gold then you're wrong. I am officially challenging you for that title."

The crowd cheered Evans for not only attempting to take his title but somehow causing Miz to be speechless for the first time since he came. Evans smiled and left the Chick Magnet to think of when this challenge will take place. RVD just arrived in the building with his partner Alwyn Larson but before they can actually put down their bags, Randy Orton blocks their way.

Orton: "Just the two who I wanted to see. Our general manager just informed me that the two of you will have a tag team match. Your opponents will be me and my partner of choice."

RVD and Larson continued their way to the locker room as the cameras went to the announce team of Xtreme Revelation.

JR: "Orton is such a pain in the ass, don't you think King?"

Lawler: "Don't be like that JR. Orton is just maybe a little sore from receiving that Van Daminator from RVD last week and you can't blame him for that."

JR: "The only thing I can't blame is that Orton is jealous that he wasn't chosen to be Larson's partner and he wants them to regret it."

Lawler: "Anyways, Edge is in a really bad mood and he could let it out in his match with the No.1 Contender for the IWA Championship, CM Punk. John Cena would be also busy tonight with the Human Wrecking Machine, Tazz."

JR: "That's an understatement, King. Next up is the Samoan Bulldozer Umaga who bulldozed through Cody Rhodes 2 weeks ago at Systems Overdrive and he will be against a man he has a history with, Kane."

_Virtual Voodoo _played and Umaga made his way to the ring not listening to the fans reaction towards him. He screamed at them in his natural language and didn't have to wait for long as his opponent when _Slow Chemical _started with the huge pyro at the stage. He came down to the ring and entered it via top rope and faced his Samoan adversary.

**Kane vs. Umaga**

The match didn't start out with a side headlock but with Kane ducking under a clothesline and landing a throat thrust. Umaga took in more blows to the head and midsection that he was backed to the corner. Kane then backed up and charged but Umaga moved out of the way and let Kane bounce off the turnbuckle and squashed him. He then took him down with a reverse STO on Kane and hit a leg drop across his neck. He bounced off the ropes and came down on his head on Kane's torso with a headbutt. He went for a pin but got a 2 count instead. He then tried to pick up Kane but he punched him in the head and got in a stiff uppercut and tried to whip him to the ropes but Kane got to be bounced off the ropes as Umaga countered. Umaga then incredibly connected with a spinning heel kick on the Big Red Machine. He then put a nerve hold on Kane's shoulder, punishing him before he began to fight out of it. Kane drove his back elbow to the gut of until the nerve hold was off of him. Kane ran to the ropes and got in a clothesline to Umaga but he was still standing. He then went for it again and the Samoan Bulldozer was still on his feet. Umaga then yelled at his opponent then tried a clothesline but Kane ducked under it and stunned the Samoan beast with an uppercut. This caused Umaga to bounce off the ropes and received a big boot from the Big Red Monster. Umaga was sitting up as Kane ran to the ropes and execute a dropkick to the face. He then climbed the top rope and launched himself to the air with a diving clothesline that knocked out Umaga. He signaled for the Chokeslam but Umaga pushed Kane to the ropes and perform a Samoan Drop. Umaga grabbed Kane by the throat and delivered the Samoan Spike. He looked at the thumb that hit Kane but that wasn't enough as Kane sat up. Umaga got Kane down with a kick to the head then went to the top rope and nail Kane with the Samoan Splash. He hooked the leg and made the 3 count on Kane.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, Umaga!"

Umaga may have won but Kane wasn't down and out as he sat up once again that prompted Umaga to give him another Samoan Spike. He dragged Kane to the corner and punched him continually until he wasn't moving. The referee told Umaga to get out of the ring but he didn't listen, not even paying attention to him as he backed up. The mammoth from the Isle of Samoa charged and leveled Kane with the Samoan Wrecking Ball. Umaga seemed satisfied, who even knows when this guy is satisfied, and exited the ring as the referee checked if Kane was okay or even conscious.

-COMMERCIAL-

_Reality _played and the Xtreme Generation Champion came out then raised his title on the stage. The Miz was booed by the crowd but he didn't care because he is a champion and entered the ring. His opponent was Cody Rhodes and he made his way to the ring, ready to make a statement by defeating Miz in a non title bout.

**Non Title Match:**

**Cody Rhodes vs. Xtreme Generation Champion The Miz**

Miz turned an elbow-collar-tie-up into a waist lock then into a side headlock. Rhodes threw Miz to the ropes and took him down with a shoulder block. Rhodes ran to the ropes and Miz got up for a hip toss but Rhodes countered for a clothesline which was turned into a backslide for a 2 count. Miz then worked Rhodes with an arm twist and landing blows to it until the referee counted to 4. He then used the ropes to his advantage by wrapping Rhodes' right arm and pulling it until the referee's count of 4. Miz continuously stomped on Rhodes and the crowd booed him as he shouted at his opponent. He whipped Rhodes to the corner and did it twice with more velocity in the second one that got Rhodes to hit the turnbuckle with his chest. Miz rolled him up but got a 2 count instead. Miz bounced off the ropes and landed a leg drop on his opponent and hooked the leg but got a 1 and a half count. The Real Deal Sex Appeal did a scoop slam on his opponent and went to the second rope for a double axe handle but Rhodes hit a punch to the gut on his way down. He began mounting offense with forearms to the face and whipped Miz to the ropes and connected with a reverse elbow to his face. He shook of the pain in his right arm and got in an arm drag on Miz then an arm wrench takedown that had Miz hit the canvas shoulder first. Rhodes landed an elbow drop on Miz's back and hooked the leg only for a 2 count. He picked up Miz to his feet and executed a suplex on the Xtreme Generation Champion. When Miz got up on his feet near the ropes and got clotheslined over it and got the crowd to go crazy. He got out of the ring and tried to whip Miz to the barricade but he reversed it into a back suplex on the floor. He taunted his opponent while he was down and then smashed his head on top of the barricade. Miz did it two more times and rolled him in the ring for a pin but got a 2 count. He then whipped Rhodes to the corner and signaled for his modified corner clothesline and successfully got it in. Rhodes tried to get up but Miz put him down again with a legdrop bulldog. He went for a pin but got a 2 count. Miz argued with the ref and didn't realize Rhodes sneaking up behind him and performing an atomic drop. Miz turned around and got a fireman's carry from the son of the American Dream. He also nailed him with a high elevation dropkick to the face and went for a pin but got a 2 count. Rhodes got to the top rope and jumped onto Miz with a crossbody when he got up and Miz rolled through for a pin of his own for a 2 count. Miz went for the Mizard of Oz but Rhodes countered for an attempt on his Cody-DT which was reversed into a jawbreaker. He raked his eyes when Miz reversed a scoop slam then delivered the Reality Check for the non-title victory.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, the Xtreme Generation Champion, The Miz!"

Miz raised his championship up high then rolled out of the ring to the announce table with the fans getting close and letting them hear their opinion about them. He sat down beside Lawler and JR as he was handed a towel. Jack Evans came down to the ring for his match, right after Miz's match, and when he got in it he pointed to Miz. His opponent was Gregory Helms and he walked down to the ring with his arm raised for a future victory.

**Jack Evans vs. Gregory Helms**

Evans and Helms went in a lock up and Helms twisted his way behind Evans for a hammerlock. He landed a forearm to the back of Evans and went for an Irish whip but he reversed it into a kick to the midsection followed by a sitout suplex slam. He whipped Helms to the corner and went for a cartwheel but Helms dodged it with Evans able to stop before hitting the corner. Helms did an arm wrench and kicked him on the gut then a few blows to the back after turning it into a hammerlock. With the hammerlock on Evans, he then got in a Russian Legsweep with the hold still in. He hooked the leg and went for a pin but got a 1 and a half count. He then picked up Evans and whipped him to the ropes as he stunned him with a back elbow. Helms waited for Evans to get up and tried for an inverted double underhook mat slam which Evans reversed with a high kick to the back of the head. He then did a kick that got caught but Evans used his other foot for an enzuigiri. Evans then whipped Helms to the corner and charged but got thrown out of the ring instead and hit the floor hard. Helms really took his time by gesturing to Evans and wanted to let him lose by count out but got out of the ring and slammed him to the steel steps instead. Helms continued to attack the Prince of Parkland and tried to suplex him on the floor which was reversed and went for a fisherman's suplex but Helms spun out of it and connected with a DDT. The ref's count was now at 7 and Helms managed to roll in Evans for a pin but was too close by the ropes as Evans put his foot up on the bottom rope at 2. He now tried to finish off his opponent with the Nightmare on Helms Street but Evans countered with a Northern Lights Suplex that only got a 2 count. He then tried to whip Helms to the ropes but he poked his eyes and rolled him up with the tights but got a 2 count again. When Helms turned around after arguing with the ref, he received a DDT from the Washington Warrior and followed it up with a standing 450 Splash. He hooked the leg of Helms as the Miz went near the ring for a closer look while Evans got a 2 count. Evans then picked up Helms for the Evans Driver but Helms got out of it and executed his Single Knee Facebuster. He went for a pin but got a 2 count as Miz watched on. Helms were measuring his opponent and when he turned around went for another Single Knee Facebuster but Evans avoided it by grabbing the ropes. Evans hit a fisherman's buster on his opponent and went to the top rope then pointed to Miz before he performed the 630 Senton for the victory.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, Jack Evans!"

Before he could celebrate, he was attacked from behind by Miz and the fans booed him because of his dirty deeds. He continued clobbering him and attempted the Reality Check and got it in. Miz grabbed his Xtreme Generation Championship and tried to smash Evans on the face with it but he saw it coming and ducked under it then nailed him with a spinning heel kick. The Xtreme Generation Champion rolled out of the ring from the hit and forgot his championship as Evans raised it high on the turnbuckles.

Backstage, Randy Orton was in his focused state as he walked in the locker room as his match was next. RVD's theme _One of a Kind _played and he and his partner, Alwyn Larson, and the two made their way to the ring. Randy Orton came down to the squared circle to his theme _Voices _and waited on the ramp for his partner. His partner was none other than the Punjabi Nightmare, The Great Khali.

**Alwyn Larson and Rob Van Dam vs. Randy Orton and The Great Khali**

Larson started out with Orton when the match began and Orton went on the offensive early as he pounded on him when he got his back turned. Larson tried to push him away but Orton landed a football kick to the midsection. Orton whipped him to the ropes and went for a clothesline but Larson ducked under it and got in a hip toss. He then went for an Irish Whip but Orton reversed it into a DDT attempt which Larson got out of then turned it into a hammerlock. Larson put Orton in a side headlock and was thrown to the ropes but received a shoulder block from Orton. The vicious third generation superstar bounced off the ropes and got himself a snap overhead belly to belly suplex. Larson took Orton in a facelock and RVD tagged himself in when Larson came to their corner and they whipped him to the ropes for a double back elbow followed by a moonsault from RVD and a legdrop from Larson. RVD bounced off the ropes and did a cartwheel into another moonsault. He went for a pin but Khali broke it up and went to attack Mr. Monday Night. He then tried to apply the Khali Vice Grip but Larson stopped it just in time. The two began punching and kicking Khali but it wasn't as effective as he grabbed both of their heads and did a simultaneous headbutt. He charged at a dazed RVD but he pulled down the ropes instead, making the giant from India fall to the outside. Orton surprised RVD from behind with a European Uppercut and then dropped him with a gutwrench elevated neckbreaker. He hooked the leg but got a 2 count. Orton picked up RVD to his feet but did a dropkick that took him down again. He dragged RVD to their corner and tagged in Khali with the Punjabi Giant putting RVD in a nerve hold. Khali put more pressure on the hold as the crowd rallied behind RVD to get back in the match. RVD reached a vertical base and he began to fight his way out of the nerve hold and when he got in a few kicks to the torso, he bounced off the ropes but was leveled with a spin kick. Khali did a non-chalant pin by putting his boot on RVD's chest but got a 2 count only. Khali then bounced off the ropes for a legdrop but RVD rolled out of it and connected with a running dropkick to the face. RVD crawled for his partner as Khali extended his hand to Orton for a tag and both parties successfully got it. Larson then dodged a clothesline from Orton and hit a STO Backbreaker followed by a float over DDT. He measured him with a German Suplex and executed it perfectly. Larson then picked up Orton to his feet but was raked at the eyes and he nailed him with an inverted headlock backbreaker. Orton circled his opponent with stomps to every part of his body and finally his head. Orton then whipped Larson to the ropes and executed a powerslam but he didn't know that RVD tagged himself in. He then waited for Larson to get up and attempted the RKO but was reversed when Larson threw him to the ropes and hoisted him up on his shoulders for his new move the Guillotine (TKO Stunner). From behind, Khali came in with a brain chop to the skull of the Californian Crusader but he was knocked down with a flying thrust kick from the Van Daminator. He then blocked an incoming kick from Orton and turned it into a Windmill Kick. RVD jumped up to the top rope and delivered the Five Star Frog Splash which earned their team the victory.

Lilian: "Here are your winners, Alwyn Larson and Rob Van Dam!"

RVD helped up his partner to his feet and raised both of their arms for their win. Backstage, Team 3D watched the victorious duo with their IWA World Tag Team Championship on their shoulders.

**-**COMMERCIAL-

_How Do You Like Me Now? _played and Hardcore Holly, along with Goldberg, came down to the ring for their match. Paul London and Brian Kendrick ran down to the ramp and slid into the ring as Holly and Goldberg looked on. Holly entered the ring as London left for their one on one match.

**Brian Kendrick w/ Paul London vs. Hardcore Holly w/ Goldberg**

They started out with a lock up at the center of the ring and Holly backed up Kendrick to the corner then slapped him. Kendrick turned the tables by slipping behind him and doing a shoulder thrust continuously until the ref broke it up. Kendrick whipped Holly to the corner and ran towards him but got the turnbuckle instead when Holly moved out of the way and drove him to the mat with a back suplex. Holly bounced off the ropes and got in an elbow drop on Kendrick then went for a pin but got a 1 count. Holly then landed a chop on Kendrick's chest and another as he whipped Kendrick to the ropes and got in a back elbow to the face. He goes to the second rope but Kendrick got up and stopped him with a forearm to the gut. He then grabbed his legs and pulled Holly out of the corner and landed hardly on the mat. Kendrick then did a snapmare and bounced off the ropes for a running dropkick. When Holly got up, he did a dropkick that got Holly to fall out of the ring. Goldberg tried to get his partner up on his feet but Kendrick knocked them both out with a suicide dive. He then rolled in Holly and went for a pin but got a 2 count. He picked him up and slammed his head on the top turnbuckle again and again until the referee forced him to stop. He then planned to slam him on the turnbuckles again but got a knee to the gut and his eyes sliding on the top rope. Holly then connected with an atomic drop followed by a dropkick to the face. He went for a pin but got a 2 count only. He whipped him to the ropes and did a back body drop that had Kendrick land face first. The Alabama Slamma then hit a vertical suplex and a legdrop on Kendrick and went for another pin but got a 2 count again. He then measured Kendrick for the Alabama Slam but Kendrick managed to grab the top rope to prevent the move from being executed. Holly tossed him out but landed on both feet on the apron and hit him on the face with a forearm. He springboarded on the top rope and took out Holly with a hurricanrana. He then did a couple of clotheslines and one leg lariat on Holly. He ran to the ropes and countered a sidewalk slam into a headscissors takedown that got Holly to hit the second turnbuckle. He then did a superkick on Goldberg after he kicked London away from him to the security barricade. Kendrick then delivered the Sliced Bread #2 on Holly as the referee checked on London at ringside. He then was Speared by Goldberg as retaliation from the superkick and put his partner's arm on Kendrick's chest then exiting the ring. The referee, who didn't see what just happened, saw a pin attempt in the ring and count to 3 for the pin fall.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, Hardcore Holly!"

Holly was helped on his feet by Goldberg, who handed him the victory over Kendrick, and they left the ring seeing a replay of the spear. Now backstage was The Miz standing outside of George Vegas' office with his Xtreme Championship in hand. The GM exited his office and saw the Chick Magnet who had an angry look.

Vegas: "What's up, Champ?"

Miz: "Did you see what happened to me? Did you see what Jack Evans did to me earlier? He attacked me and now I think my jaw is injured. I want him suspended for what he did to the Real Deal Sex Appeal."

Vegas: "I didn't know you referred to yourself in third person. Tell you what; you can do something about Evans 2 weeks from Sunday with you against him one on one with the Xtreme Generation Championship on the line. Since part of the name of your championship is "Xtreme", your title defense will be a Ladder Match."

Vegas left the shocked champion to think about what he was told about as the fans cheered for the title match Evans earned. Back to the ring, _Just Another Victim _played and Tazz came out then made his way to the ring. IWA Champion John Cena got out to the stage and saluted the crowd on the ramp. He entered the ring and raised his title up high as his opponent looked on, focused and ready to hurt Cena.

**Non-Title Match:**

**IWA Champion John Cena vs. Tazz**

Tazz immediately went on the offensive at the start of the match, trying to put the Tazzmission on The Champ but he quickly reverses it and knocks him down with a short arm clothesline. Cena whips Tazz to the corner and does a fisherman's suplex after a kick to the midsection then dropped an elbow on his chest. He went for a pin but got a 1 and a half count only. He whipped him to the ropes and landed a reverse elbow strike on Tazz and then did a leg drop on Tazz. Cena was in complete control of the match as he whipped Tazz to the ropes and went for a hip toss but he reversed it with a kick to the gut and a vertical suplex. Tazz then picked up the IWA Champion and drove fists to the skull then threw him to the mat for an overhead belly to belly suplex. Tazz took his time with Cena as he stomped on him repeatedly with seconds in between. Tazz whipped Cena to the ropes and went for a clothesline but Cena hanged onto the ropes then Tazz charged which got him a boot to the face. Cena then capitalized with a one handed bulldog on Tazz and went for a pin but got a 2 count. Cena then went for the FU but Tazz got out of it and did a release German Suplex that had Cena's head collide with the top turnbuckle of the nearest corner. He dragged Cena to the center of the ring and went for a pin but got a 2 count. Tazz then lifted Cena in a suplex position but had him hang on the top rope. Cena received a kick to the chest from Tazz that got him off the rope. Tazz then waited for Cena to get up and when he did, he applied the Tazzmission but only for a short time as Cena got out of it and turned it into the STFU. Cena had it locked in and Tazz was in a lot of trouble but eventually got out of it via bottom rope as Cena broke the hold at the count of 4. The Doctor of Thuganomics was noted that he would be disqualified but he ignored it as Tazz quickly recovered and performed the Tazzmission suplex. He hooked the leg of the champion but got a 2 count. Tazz, almost frustrated, picked up his opponent then tried to whip him to the ropes and went for a clothesline but Cena ducked under it and connected with a flying shoulder block. He got another and went to do the Killswitch but was blocked with a swinging neckbreaker. Tazz again went for the Tazzmission which was countered with a DDT from Cena. He signaled for the Five Knuckle Shuffle and once he bounced off the ropes, he successfully hit it. The Chain Gang Commander measured Tazz for the FU but the Most Miserable Man elbowed his way out of it and executed a release Tiger Suplex. Tazz was ready to finish off Cena with the Concrete Crash but Cena escaped and reversed it into a sunset flip for the 3 count.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, the IWA Champion, John Cena!"

Cena rolled out of the ring before a ticked off Tazz got his hands on him with his fans roaring for the victory. With Cena getting more momentum with just 2 more weeks to wait to put his title on the line, will he retain the title?

-COMMERCIAL-

_Break The Walls _played and Chris Jericho appeared on the stage with him doing his signature stance on the stage. He made his way down to the ring and did his stance once again on the second turnbuckle. _Turn Up The Trouble Remix_ blared through the speakers as the Intercontinental Champion came down to the ring with his title around his waist. He signaled for his microphone and grabbed it.

Kennedy: "Once again, the Intercontinental Champion is in your presence and Jericho, be prepared to see what the next generation of sports entertainment in action, for I am MISSSSTEEERRRR KENNEDY! KENNEDY!"

Kennedy threw the microphone upwards after saying his last name twice and went on to proceed to the match.

**Non-Title Match:**

**Chris Jericho vs. Intercontinental Champion Mr. Kennedy**

Kennedy slipped behind Jericho and pounded on him with his forearms and eventually put him in a side headlock. Jericho got Kennedy to bounce off the ropes and landed a hip toss on him. Jericho then picked up Kennedy and land a suplex followed by an elbow drop then went for a pin but got a 1 count. Jericho dropped two more elbows and stomped on his midsection then picked up Kennedy to his feet for an Irish whip to the corner. Jericho then hit a kick to the midsection and a double underhook backbreaker. He hooked the leg of Kennedy but got a 2 count on him. He then tried to suplex Kennedy but he reversed it and poked the eyes of his opponent then bounced off the ropes which got him a drop toe hold onto the second rope. Jericho began jogging in place and bounced off the ropes for a leapfrog body guillotine but was missed as Kennedy dodged at the last second and Jericho ended up lying on the floor outside. Kennedy rolled of the ring and began his attack on the Sexy Beast with him slamming Jericho back first on the ring apron. Jericho managed to fight out of another attempt but Kennedy evaded a clothesline and did a slingshot on Jericho that got him to hit the steel ring post. Kennedy broke the ref's count which was now at 8 and rolled in Jericho and went for a pin but Jericho got a shoulder up at 2. Jericho was then positioned at the base of the corner in a sitting position and started to stomp on him. The referee had to physically stop the assault by backing up Kennedy and the Intercontinental Champion connected with the facewash. He dragged the seemingly unconscious Jericho to the center of the ring for a pin but got a 2 count as Jericho got enough energy to put a shoulder up. Kennedy was screaming at Jericho as he went for the Green Bay Meatpacker but Jericho countered it by throwing Kennedy to the ropes and nailed him with the Flashback. Jericho managed to get up and clotheslined Kennedy off his feet and followed with a forearm to the face. He whipped Kennedy to the ropes and hit a knee to the gut followed by an enzuigiri. Jericho was running with momentum as he whipped Kennedy to the corner and he executed a one-handed bulldog. The Savior then ran to the ropes ready with the Lionsault but got the mat instead of Kennedy as he rolled out of the way. Kennedy then climbed the top rope and attempted the Kenton Bomb which Jericho got out of the way with. Jericho went for the Codebreaker but Kennedy held onto the ropes which resulted with Jericho hitting the canvas hard. The Green Bay Gladiator put the bloodied Jericho away with the Mic Check and went on to win the match.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, the Intercontinental Champion, Mr. Kennedy!"

Kennedy was almost groggy but got up to his feet and got enough energy to get his signature microphone with his Intercontinental Championship in his hands and said to the microphone:

Kennedy: "Again, I walk away the victor and it will stay that way because there is nobody that can beat me, even from the other brand for I am Mr. Kennedy!"

He decided that he was through with his post-match speech and exited the ring. The cameras then went backstage as George Vegas was talking to someone in his cell phone but was interrupted yet again by a knock of the door. He ended the call and the person who came in was Eric Bischoff, the Representative of Authority of IWA.

Vegas: "Mr. Bischoff, what can I do for you?"

Bischoff: "I'm just here to see how things are going so far."

Vegas: "I assure you, sir, that everything is going smooth."

Bischoff: "Earlier, you were talking to someone in your phone; tell me it's someone important."

Vegas: "It is. The guy I was calling wants to sign with us and I said: "Sure, be here next week for your debut match." He agreed and now a contract would be waiting to be signed."

Bischoff: "Good job. At least you're dong better than that crowd kiss up in the other brand. I expect this brand to be the flagship of this promotion."

Bischoff left the office as the Xtreme Revelation GM grinned at what he said, signing a new superstar on their brand. Now to the ring, _Gold Medal_ played and Kurt Angle came out on the stage to activate his pyro. The Olympic Gold Medalist walked down to the ring with the fans cheering him but his opponent wasn't as _I'm Coming _was heard through the arena speakers. MVP came out of his signature tunnel and activated his pyro with his arrogant pose. MVP entered the ring after removing his shades and bling then started the match.

**Kurt Angle vs. MVP**

The two technical athletes opened the match with a lock up and Angle was able to back up MVP to the ropes and MVP used it to his advantage by managing to put Angle in the corner. MVP then backed up, not wanting to get physical with his opponent just yet. They had another lock up and MVP got in a side headlock but Angle got out of it and did a double leg takedown into a front facelock. MVP and Angle got up to their feet then MVP got out of the facelock and whipped Angle to the ropes and hit a clothesline. MVP went for another clothesline which was dodged by Angle and received a European Uppercut. Angle took down MVP with a side headlock and his opponent used his legs to get out of it and the two stared down each other once they both got up. They had a lock up again and MVP backed up Angle to the corner and slapped him for thinking he was better than MVP but this only earned him punches to the face and a European Uppercut. Angle whipped MVP to the ropes and caught him with an overhead belly to belly suplex. He did and Irish Whip to the corner to MVP and charged but got an elbow to the head and went for a kick to the midsection which was caught and taken down. Angle repeatedly landed blows to the head of MVP and the Ballin' Superstar managed to get out of the ring for a "timeout". Angle got out of the ring and went towards MVP but his eyes were poked and his head slammed on the ring apron. MVP hit a suplex on Angle on the floor and MVP did his pose over a hurt Angle. But Angle held onto the arrogant Miami based superstar's ankle and applied the Ankle Lock. MVP tried to get out of it three times and the third time was the charm as he kicked away Angle. The two rolled in the ring at the ref's 9 count and MVP tried to beg his way and this proved useful as MVP slammed Angle's head to the second turnbuckle behind him. MVP stomped on Angle over and over until the ref used his 5 count to stop MVP as he stopped at 4. Mr. 305 picked up Angle and drove his knee to Angle's head while he's in a three-quarter facelock and whipped Angle to the ropes for a knee lift to the gut. He went for a pin but got a 2 count. MVP kicked Angle on the gut while he tried to get up and MVP bounced off the ropes to successfully connect with the Ballin' Elbow. He went for a pin but Angle put a shoulder up at 2. Angle tried sitting up but was MVP did a big boot after bouncing off the ropes, laying out the American Hero. MVP picked up Angle and tried a suplex but Angle blocked it and did a snap suplex of his own. Angle then went for an Irish Whip but MVP reversed it into a Russian Legsweep. When Angle got up, MVP whipped him to the corner and pounded on him with his fists and by stomping on him. MVP backed up and ran towards him with the Player's Boot but Angle evaded it and performed a German Suplex on him. Angle then ducked under a suplex for a bridging belly to back suplex and only got a 2 count. Angle got in a European Uppercut and whipped MVP to the corner then connected with an overhead belly to belly suplex. He did a waistlock and lifted up MVP with a German Suplex but held on and got in another and ended it with the third that got MVP dazed on the mat. Angle lowered his straps and said the end is near as he began stalking MVP and attempted the Angle Slam but was countered with a kick to the gut and MVP went for the Playmaker which was reversed into the Ankle Lock. Angle told MVP to tap as MVP tried to grab the ropes but was only dragged back to the center of the ring where Angle applied more pressure with a grapevine. MVP was forced to tap before his ankle breaks.

Lilian: "Here is your winner by submission, Kurt Angle!"

Angle stood up and saw MVP clutching his ankle while the winner of the match got his arm raised and exited the ring. As Angle exited the ring and walked down to the ramp with him gesturing to his fans, Edge came down to the ring and Speared the Olympic Gold Medalist, showing his anger about losing his championship. His theme played as he stared at Angle, who was in pain, and the Rated R Superstar entered the ring. CM Punk's theme _This Fire Burns _and came down to the ring for their match.

**CM Punk vs. Edge**

Edge immediately clobbered Punk from behind and stopped only when the referee had to physically tear them from each other. Edge stomped on him and put Punk in a rear naked choke, trying to let him pass out with the move. After more than two minutes in the move, the referee checked if Punk is knocked out but when his arm is raised for the third time, he stopped it just in time and began to power out of the rear naked choke. Punk drove his elbows to Edge's gut and completely got out of it then hit a roundhouse kick to the back of his head. Edge wasn't down yet but was taken down with another roundhouse kick. Punk then whipped Edge to the ropes and went for a clothesline but got in a spinning heel kick. The Straight-Edge Superstar went for a double underhook backbreaker but was countered into a suplex attempt then reversed with a scoop powerslam. He went for a pin but got a 2 count on the Rated R Superstar. Punk went for the GTS but was stunned with a big boot followed by a back suplex. Edge picked up Punk and shouted at him, saying that he doesn't deserve his title shot and drove his head to the canvas with the Edgecution. He went to the corner and set up Punk with the Spear but when he charged Punk leapfrogged over him and connected with a neckbreaker. Punk went to the apron and did a springboard but was dropkicked off and hit the floor hard. Edge followed his opponent and tried to do a suplex onto the announcer's table but Punk countered and slammed his head on the table. He even threw him to the announcers and made a fatal mistake by taking his time. When Punk tried to get Edge, the Ultimate Opportunist swung a steel chair on his head, causing a disqualification.

Lilian: "Here is your winner by disqualification, CM Punk!"

Punk may have won but could have not realized it with a steel chair ringing in his head. Edge grabbed another steel chair and smashed Punk on the head again when he tried to get up. He rolled him in the ring and set the first chair under his head and the other in his hand for the Con-Chair-To. He prepared to do the move but Cena rushed in and stopped and assault by dodging a chair shot and threw fists to his head. He ducked again for the Killswitch and delivered the FU to him. He didn't realize Punk recovering and executed the GTS on the IWA Champion. Punk, sending a message to his opponent, grabbed his title and raised it as it could be what we will see after Projekt Mayhem and the show ended.

_Projekt Mayhem matches:_

_Xtreme Generation Championship Ladder Match: Jack Evans vs. Xtreme Generation Champion The Miz_

_Tournament to a New Frontier Final Match for the New Frontier Championship (Winner gets an IWA World Heavyweight Championship match at the next PPV): TBD vs. TBD_

_IWA World Tag Team Championships: Alwyn Larson and Rob Van Dam vs. IWA World Tag Team Champions Team 3D_

_IWA Championship: CM Punk vs. IWA Champion John Cena_

**Champions:**

**IWA Champion: John Cena**

**IWA World Tag Team Champions: Team 3D**

**Intercontinental Champion: Mr. Kennedy**

**Xtreme Generation Champion: The Miz**

_**Again, another chapter over and if you were wondering, it is really spelled Proje**__**k**__**t Mayhem with a K. Read and Review folks!**_


	23. BLOCKBUSTER Week 1 July

IWA: International Wrestling Association

**IWA: International Wrestling Association**

**Chapter 23: BLOCKBUSTER Week 1 July**

A highlight video of the Elimination Chase match last week with Triple H eliminating Elijah Burke with the Pedigree after launching Monty Brown over the top rope onto the IWA World Heavyweight Champion John Morrison. After that, Brown attacked Triple H from behind and connected with the Alpha Slam. Morrison came in the ring with a steel chair and handed it to Brown as he smashed Triple H on the head with it. Mysterio tried to help by springboarding but received a chair shot in mid air. Before anything else could happen, the lights went out and a gong sounded. When the lights came back on, the Undertaker was in the ring, looking in the eyes of Morrison and his associate. Brown tried to attack with the chair but it was booted to his head. The Guru of Greatness tried to charge but was caught in the neck and hoisted into the air with a Chokeslam. Brown tried again with the chair shot and got it successfully on the back of the Phenom. He did it again and threw it away as he tried to do the Pounce but he countered with a flying clothesline. He picked up Brown and drilled him with the Tombstone Piledriver as the crowd went wild. When the video ended, the opening pyro started and the cameras went to the announcer's table.

Joey: "Hello and good evening folks. Welcome to another edition of BLOCKBUSTER and tonight is a special night."

Cole: "We are celebrating independence with tonight being the Fourth of July and we are having a Fourth of July Fatal Fourway Match to see who will face Jeff Hardy for the US Title and these four superstars are newly signed. Just announced in our official website, Jayden Smith made a match between the Undertaker and Monty Brown at Projekt Mayhem!"

Coach: "If Brown could win the Elimination Chase, he would be in 2 matches in one night. Speaking of the Chase, as our main event, it will continue in a form of a Triple Threat Match with Rey Mysterio, Elijah Burke and Triple H going against one another."

Joey: "Also, the Tournament of a New Frontier goes on with the Quarter Finals. Benedict Rockwell will be confronting Matt Sydal for the first spot in the finals."

The camera went to ring announcer Justin Roberts for the match introductions.

Roberts: "This opening contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada and weighing in at 195 lbs. Teddy Hart!"

_Breakout, Breakout _played as Teddy Hart came out and made his way to the ring. The third generation superstar was recently eliminated in the First Round Match of the Tournament by Christian Cage.

Roberts: "His opponent, weighing in at 270 lbs. Kevin Thorn!"

His opponent was Kevin Thorn, also a recent superstar who was eliminated from the Tournament by Benedict Rockwell.

**Teddy Hart vs. Kevin Thorn**

Thorn and Teddy circled the ring and Thorn went for a lock up but Teddy ended up turning it into a waistlock. Teddy got an elbow to the face and was whipped to the ropes for a hip toss but Teddy turned it into a monkey flip. He ran towards the ropes and was caught in a tilt a whirl attempt which was countered with a reverse DDT. Teddy did a springboard moonsault on Thorn and went for a pin but got a 2 count. He tried to climb the top rope but Thorn stopped him and put him over his shoulder for a backbreaker drop. Thorn picked up his opponent and hit a short arm clothesline on Teddy. He did this one more time and then whipped him to the corner for a splash. He hooked Teddy's leg and went for a pin but he kicked out at 2. Thorn then picked up his opponent and did a scoop slam followed by a leg drop onto him. The Fanged Freak then did a couple of shoulder thrusts when he backed Teddy to the corner and started to choke him with his boot. The referee had to pull him off before he disqualifies him. Thorn then whipped Teddy to the ropes and went for a backdrop but set up too early as Teddy kicked him on the chest and bounced off the ropes for a leg lariat. Teddy went to the apron and waited for Thorn to get up and connected with a springboard tornado DDT. He bounced off the ropes for a standing version of the Hart Attack Splash and went for a pin but got a 2 count. He stood on the apron once again and springboarded in but was caught in a sitout spinebuster. Thorn put him away with the Original Sin after positioning Teddy on the top rope then hooked the leg for the pin.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, Kevin Thorn!"

The Follower of Vampirism exited the ring with his arm raised as he had no time to celebrate because there is nothing to celebrate about. Meanwhile backstage, Benedict Rockwell was seen listening to his IPod on his headphones, banging his head slightly before Josh Matthews came in to interview him. Josh coughed really loud which Rockwell didn't hear. The song he was listening to ended and now heard Josh and removed the headphones.

Josh: "Benedict, since you have advanced in the quarter finals and you are about to face Kenny Dykstra, what did you do to prepare yourself for this Tournament?"

Benedict: "This Tournament is my road to the World Title and I have been training for weeks for two reasons: 1. That the finals could be either Batista or King Booker and 2. I have nothing else to do for the weeks leading up to Projekt Mayhem. All that training is even getting me lose weight. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a match to go on too."

The Music Maniac left the set for his match which was later for tonight. Back to the ring, Justin Roberts was about to introduced the contestants of the second match.

Roberts: "This next contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from the Carribean, weighing in at 220 lbs. Carlito!"

Carlito made his way to the ring, with his apple in his hand, and entered the ring for his match.

Roberts: "And his opponent, from Yonkers, New York, weighing in at 255 lbs. Tommy Dreamer!"

Dreamer came down to his theme _Man in a Box _and he got in the ring for the match.

**Tommy Dreamer vs. Carlito**

The two superstars started with a lock up and Carlito was able to back up Dreamer to the corner where a clean break commenced. Even a clean break was seen, Carlito did a cheap shot right on the face.Carlito landed punches on the face of Dreamer and dragged him to the center of the ring where he put him in a side headlock. Dreamer backed Carlito to the ropes and used it to throw his opponent across the ring but he kept the lock on. He did this again and successfully threw Carlito to the ropes but got a shoulder block from him. Carlito ran to the ropes to gather more momentum but was put down by a back elbow from Dreamer. He then did a snapmare on Carlito and bounced off the ropes for a low clothesline. Dreamer whipped Carlito to the ropes but he rolled out of the ring to safety which prompted the ECW Original to exit the ring and follow suit. Carlito was then grabbed by the hair and Dreamer attempted to slam him on the steel steps but he stopped it just in time. He elbowed Dreamer to get out of it then did a back suplex that got Dreamer to land on the apron. Carlito rolled him in and went for the cover but got a 2 count. Carlito mounted Dreamer and began pounding his face until the ref pulled him out of Dreamer. He stomped on his opponent and when he got up Carlito whipped Dreamer to the corner and hit a few shoulder thrusts to the midsection. Carlito then whipped Dreamer with such velocity that he bounced off the corner into a suplex. With Dreamer perfectly set in the center of the ring, Carlito ran to the ropes and did a springboard corkscrew senton followed by springboard moonsault but Dreamer put his knees up to prevent it. Carlito tried a clothesline to stop Dreamer from getting up but he ducked under and hit a falling neckbreaker for it. Dreamer whipped Carlito to the ropes and backdropped him off his feet. The Innovator of Violence clotheslined him a couple of times and kicked him in the gut for another suplex but Carlito got behind him and drove him to the mat with a lifting reverse STO. Carlito then went for the Back Stabber but Dreamer reversed it into a Dreamer Driver attempt which Carlito got out of and connected with a whiplash. The Cool Superstar then whipped Dreamer to the corner but was countered with an Irish whip of his own and Carlito got behind Dreamer by backflipping over him. He would again try the Back Stabber but Dreamer held onto the ropes. Dreamer lifted up Carlito in a back suplex position on the top turnbuckle and lowered Carlito in a tree of woe. Dreamer went to the corner across the ring; he shouted "E-C-W!" and nailed the star from Caribbean with a low dropkick. The ECW Original was waiting for Carlito to get up and went for the Dreamer DDT but Carlito countered with a spinebuster. Carlito was about to finish the match but was surprised with the Dreamer DDT by Dreamer and put his arm on his chest for the 3 count.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, Tommy Dreamer!"

Dreamer managed to stand up after a hard fought match as Carlito clutched his head with the referee attending to him. He left the ring with the crowd cheering him on as the cameras went to the back with Josh Matthews and JBL.

Josh: "JBL, you wanted this time to say something?"

JBL: "The United States Champion better watch his back because JBL is coming for that gold. I am officially stating my candidacy for the No.1 Contender spot for the US Title. Nobody represents the United States more than the Wrestling God and when I say nobody, I mean it. Even the winner of winner of the so called "Fourth of July Fatal Four Way" can do anything about it."

JBL stormed off the set as usual with Jeff Hardy watching from a distance. He responded to JBL with a short sentence:

Jeff: "If he wants this, then he should do something about it."

The United States Champion looked on as the cameras went to the ring with the crowd cheering their heads off.

Roberts: "This next contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, now inside the ring, from Portland, Oregon, weighing in at 226 lbs. Peter Impact!"

A newly signed superstar was already in the ring wearing blue tights with a tribal design of "Peter" at the sides, preparing for his match.

Roberts: "And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring Big Daddy V, from New York City, weighing in at 237 lbs. Matt Striker!"

A school bell followed by a generic theme played as Matt Striker made his way to the ring with the 500 Pound Mastodon trailed behind him.

**Peter Impact vs. Matt Striker w/ Big Daddy V**

The former school teacher started the match with him kicking Peter on the gut and putting a side headlock on him. Striker was putting more pressure to it as Peter tried to break out of it then pushed him towards the ropes that Striker utilized by doing a shoulder block on him. Striker did a scoop slam on Peter then went for an elbow drop but Peter got out of it just in time. Peter then hit a few punches to the head of Striker before whipping him to the ropes and Striker got a clothesline from him. He would connect with two dropkicks as Striker got up and then did a hip toss. He then did a few kicks to the torso of Striker followed by a spinning back elbow to the head then a kick to the gut ended with a knee lift to the head. Sensing Striker was in trouble; Big V pulled Peter's legs as he bounced off the ropes, giving time to recover for the Educator. Striker realized what happened and went on the offensive by dropping elbows to the back. He hit a knee to the back then picked him up and whipped him to the corner then ran to his direction with a running shoulder thrust on him. Striker did a snapmare on Peter and climbed the second rope for a missile dropkick on the back. He went for a pin but got a 2 count then hooked the leg again only for the count of 2. Striker picked up his opponent and went for a back suplex but Peter landed on his feet and landed a back suplex. Peter whipped Striker and successfully got a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker followed by a hangman's neckbreaker. He was fired up after connecting with a tilt-a-whirl sidewalk slam and doing a baseball slide on Big V causing him to hit the announce table. He measured Striker and went for a fireman's carry but Striker elbowed his way out of it then he was going for a suplex which was blocked and turned into a small package that earned him the winning 3 seconds.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, Peter Impact!"

Peter rolled out of the ring before Big V could get his hands on him. Big V picked up Striker to his feet, looking on a celebrating Peter up on the ramp as the commercial break started.

-COMMERICAL-

Peter Impact was in Jayden Smith's office with a towel and was smiling with the GM looking at a replay of his match.

Jayden: "I have to say, I'm impressed. Good thing I signed you here than Xtreme Revelation bringing you up to Monday Nights."

Peter: "Well I have to thank you for the opportunity of being here and competing."

Peter left the office with the general manager sitting back to relax as the next match was about to begin.

Roberts: "This next tag team contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first. Being accompanied to the ring by Titus Zero, from Atlanta, Georgia, weighing in at 222lbs. Warwick Zero!"

_The Fad _by _Chevelle _played and the two brothers came down to the ring with Warwick leading the way as the other half of the team behind him. He entered the ring and gestured to the crowd that he would win.

Roberts: "And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Shad, from Brooklyn, New York, weighing in at 245 lbs. JTG!"

_Bringin' The Hood To You _blasted through the speakers and the International Tag Team Champions made their way to the ring. The duo from Brooklyn raised their tag team gold as the opposition looked on. JTG relinquished his title to his partner and the match began after entering the ring.

**International Tag Team Champion JTG w/ Shad vs. Warwick Zero w/ Titus Zero**

The other members of each team were at ringside, staying to ensure that there is no cheating, with that matter may only apply to Shad. Warwick and JTG did a collar-elbow tie-up at the center of the ring and JTG got out of it into a hammerlock. JTG soon rolled up Warwick for a quick 1 count then got a right hook on the face. Warwick hit another then whipped JTG to the ropes and leapfrogged over him but JTG stopped behind him then got in a hip toss. JTG took down Warwick again but with an arm drag. JTG began working on the arm by doing an arm wrench and punched on the shoulder. He whipped him to the ropes and successfully landed a shoulder block on the worked shoulder. JTG landed a quick legdrop and a knee drop to the arm of Warwick then went for a pin but got a 1 and a half count. One half of the International Tag Team Champions picked up Warwick and rammed his shoulder to the nearest corner two times in a row but Titus climbed the apron to distract him. This was a poor choice as Shad saw this and took out his feet, causing Titus to hit the apron with his head. The referee noticed the event and ejected Shad from ringside. The crowd was booing the decision as Warwick capitalized with a European Uppercut on his distracted opponent. Warwick did a snapmare on JTG and put him in a chin lock after using his forearms to weaken JTG with hits to the chest. When the referee asked JTG to give up and replied "no", Warwick broke the hold then slammed his head down to the mat. He went for the pin but got a 2 count on JTG. Warwick then went for a suplex but JTG blocked it and connected with a swinging neckbreaker instead. Warwick got up and received a dropkick from JTG and was clotheslined off his boots. JTG whipped his opponent to the ropes but was kicked on the chest after setting up too early which Warwick tried to capitalize with a clothesline that was ducked under and followed by a Russian Legsweep. JTG was getting fired up as he lifted up Warwick to the top rope in a suplex lift then went for superplex but Warwick raked his eyes then threw him side ways, near the announce table. The referee tried to check with Warwick as Titus performed a big boot on the face of JTG then slid him in to the ring. Warwick then stood on the top rope and executed a move he calls the Zero Star Press (Corkscrew Shooting Star Press) that got him the pin on one half of the International Tag Team Champions.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, Warwick Zero!"

Titus helped his brother up to his feet after winning the match as Shad came down to check if his partner is okay. The two taunted Cryme Tyme and said that time is on their side as the crowd looked on in disgust. Warwick and Titus left the ring with Cryme Tyme clutching their tag team titles. Backstage was Benedict Rockwell was seen walking with his headphones in what could be in full volume. He soon stopped walking as he is faced with the IWA World Heavyweight Champion John Morrison and Monty Brown.

Morrison: "If it isn't the "Music Maniac", Benedict Rockwell. Have you heard of the Palace of Wisdom? The Palace of Wisdom is where individuals with specific attributes are welcomed to enter paradise. I am welcome there because I am the IWA World Heavyweight Champion and Monty Brown has proved his worth. You are young and skilled in the ring, which is made obvious by your undefeated streak."

Rockwell: "I know where you're going here. You want me to donate money to this "Palace of Wisdom" charity? I don't have money on me right now but maybe after my match, I could donate a few bucks. Good luck on defending your title."

Morrison and Brown looked on as Rockwell walked on to the ring with his headphones' sound vanishing.

Brown: "I don't like that guy one bit."

Back to the ring, Roberts was about to start the Tournament to a New Frontier Quarter Finals with the introductions.

Roberts: "The following contest is the Tournament to a New Frontier Quarter Final match and it is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 185 lbs. Matt Sydal!"

Sydal's generic theme played as he walked down the ramp, being cheered by the fans watching him in the arena. He climbed the second rope and told them that he would advance to the finals.

Roberts: "And his opponent, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 233 lbs. The Music Maniac, Benedict Rockwell!"

_Burn Burn _played and the Music Maniac made his way to the ring with the crowd cheering but Sydal's reaction was louder than his. He entered the ring and had his game face on unlike his confrontation with the Guru of Greatness.

**Tournament to a New Frontier Quarter Finals:**

**Benedict Rockwell vs. Matt Sydal**

The two superstars shook each others hand in a sign of respect to each other then circled the ring cautiously. They went in a lock up and Rockwell backed up Sydal to the corner easily as he is 48 pounds heavier. After a clean break, Rockwell catches a charging Sydal in a hip toss but he manages to counter it into a monkey flip. Rockwell tried to clothesline him but he simply ducks under it and Sydal takes him down with an arm drag. Sydal then went for a hip toss which Rockwell counters and goes for a gutwrench that Sydal slips out of and tries a roll up but gets a 1 count. Sydal leapfrogs over him as he ran towards Sydal and hit a jumping sole kick. This gets Rockwell in the corner and Sydal runs to him but he tried to throw him out which Sydal managing to land on his feet on the apron. He surprises Rockwell with a shoulder thrust then lands a kick to the head. As Rockwell is knocked down to a sitting position in the corner, Sydal does a dropkick to the chest using the ropes. He dragged Rockwell to the center of the ring then went for a pin but got a 2 count early in the match. Sydal whipped Rockwell to the corner and got in a running Shining Wizard to him. He followed it up with a fisherman's suplex on Rockwell and went for a pin but got a 2 count again. Sydal went for a snapmare driver on Rockwell but he slammed him to the canvas with a Samoan Drop. Rockwell took the momentum away from Sydal with a float over DDT after countering a clothesline. He then did a leg drop on Sydal and hooked the leg but got a 2 count on Sydal. After picking up Sydal, Rockwell whipped his opponent to the ropes but it was reversed with the Music Maniac bouncing off the ropes instead which he used with a sunset flip that Sydal rolled through and gets a reverse neck snap on him. When Rockwell got up, Sydal clotheslined him over the top rope but Rockwell managed to land on the apron. Sydal saw this and went to him but Rockwell connected with a vicious forearm to the face and a kick to the gut. Sydal was in position in the center of the ring as Rockwell springboarded on the top rope and executed a somersault leg drop bulldog on him. Rockwell quickly capitalized with the pin but got a 2 count as he put a shoulder up. Rockwell tried to pick up Sydal but he hit a jawbreaker instead then nailed him with a feint enzuigiri into a headscissors takedown. He ducked under a clothesline and performed the Slice Drop then a standing moonsault with great height. He hit a hurricanrana on a dazed Rockwell and was ready to climb the top rope but Rockwell managed to recover and catch him with a punch. With Sydal stunned, he climbed the second rope and connected with the Exclusive Hit. He slowly crawled for the cover ands waited for 3 but Sydal kicked out in the nick of time for a 2 count. The Earphoned Youngster then waited until Sydal got on a vertical base and hoisted him up on his shoulders for the Music Nation Anthem but Sydal countered with knees to the side of the head and attempted the Here It Is Driver which Rockwell turned into the Music Nation Anthem that handed him the pin.

Roberts: "The winner of the match and has advanced to the Tournament Finals, Benedict Rockwell!"

Rockwell held the back of his head with his other arm raised as the brackets was shown with him in the finals. He accepted the crowd's cheers as he went up the ramp and Christian Cage was watching the whole match at the back. The cameras went to the announce table with the Projekt Mayhem match previews.

Cole: "Congratulations to Rockwell for going into the finals. But next week, his opponent for Projekt Mayhem will be revealed as Batista battle Christian Cage."

Coach: "That's not all. I've just been informed that the Tournament Finals at the PPV will be a Two out of Three Falls match. The first match will be just a standard one on one, the second be a Tables Match and the last fall will be a Stretcher Match."

Joey: "Xtreme Revelation will also host an extreme match with Jack Evans challenging The Miz for the Xtreme Generation Championship in a Ladder Match. With The Miz not even having experience in this kind of match, will he prevail against the Prince of Parkland."

Cole: "The IWA World Tag Team Championships will be on the line with Team 3D defending their titles against the challengers Alwyn Larson and Rob Van Dam. Larson picked RVD as his partner after gaining the right to challenging for the tag titles at Systems Overdrive."

Joey: "We are being told that since Cryme Tyme lost twice to the brand new team of The Zeroes, they are forced to battle the a week from Sunday the two with the International Tag Team Championship on the line."

Coach: "The IWA Championship will hang in the balance with John Cena facing his challenger, CM Punk for the night's main event. The two have not faced each other yet and this will prove to be an interesting match up."

Cole: "Lastly, The IWA World Heavyweight Championship will be defended by John Morrison against the winner of the Elimination Chase. Another Match is the Battle of the Finalists with the first two people who will be eliminated from the Chase will face each other at the PPV. Up next is the Fourth of July Fatal Fourway match with the winner will meet Jeff Hardy and these superstars are newly signed so we don't know them yet."

Roberts: "This next contest is a Fourth of July Fatal Fourway match with the winner will go on to Projekt Mayhem and face the United States Champion Jeff Hardy. Introducing first, from Kingston, Jamaica, weighing in at 225 lbs. Kofi Kingston!"

_S.O.S _by _Collie Buddz _played and Kofi made his way to the ring after performing the Thunder Clap on the stage.

Roberts: "And his opponent, first. From Metropolis, weighing in at 240 lbs. Chris Hero!"

Hero came down to the ring to his theme _Requiem for a Tower _by _Clint Mansell_ and stayed outside of the ring as two more superstars was about to make their way.

Roberts: "From Chelsea, England, weighing in at 247 lbs. Paul Burchill!"

The Englishman appeared on the stage using his theme _Generation A_ then was booed by the crowd. Burchill entered the ring, facing the Jamaican while the last entrant was introduced.

Roberts: "Standing in 6 ft. 8 inches, weighing in at 354 lbs. "The Monster" Abyss!"

_Down in the Catacombs _was heard through the arena speakers and the fans stood up on their feet as Abyss walked down the ramp into the ring, staring down his three opponents before the match began.

**Fourth of July Fatal Fourway Match:**

**Kofi Kingston vs. Chris Hero vs. Paul Burchill vs. Abyss**

Burchill pushed Kofi into the direction of Abyss and was welcomed with a hit to the face while Burchill exited the ring. Abyss then did a scoop slam on Kofi and forced Hero to get in the ring in a harsh manner. Abyss whipped Hero to the ropes and launched him with a back drop and a sidewalk slam on Kofi. Burchill came in from behind and this got Abyss' attention as he threw him to the corner then charged but nobody was there as Burchill dodged it. Hero and Burchill then double teamed Abyss with Burchill holding him and Hero punching and kicking. They whipped Abyss to the ropes and went for a double clothesline but Abyss ducked under it and landed a double flapjack on both of them. Kofi surprised Abyss with a roll up but got a 1 count only and went for a spinning wheel kick to Abyss but he evaded it and hit Burchill instead. Abyss then military pressed Kofi to Hero, who was in the corner resting. The Monster was dominating and ran towards Burchill but a drop toe hold on the second rope stopped him and Burchill kicked his head while on the apron. Kofi hit a dropkick on Burchill, causing him to hit the security barricade hard, and a monkey flip on Hero that got caught in the arms of Abyss for a powerbomb. Abyss then kicked Kofi and whipped him to the corner which earned him a clothesline. Hero came from behind with a double knee backbreaker attempt on Abyss but didn't work as he managed to keep his balance and did a snapmare on him. He then whipped Hero to the ropes which got him a springboard back elbow smash. He went for a pin but got a 2 count. Hero jumped in the air and dropped down with a knee drop to the head of Abyss then did a short arm clothesline on Kofi. Burchill entered the ring and got a kick to the gut then a Cravate-Plex. He followed it up with a standing moonsault on Burchill and went for a pin but got a 2 count. Hero got in a scoop slam then added more momentum with a double foot stomp to Burchill but was nailed by a superkick from Kofi. Kofi whipped Hero to the ropes and landed a high angle back elbow strike on him. He went for a kick but it was caught which he turned into an enzuigiri that hero ducked and hit Abyss instead. After clotheslining Hero out of the ring, he got on Abyss, who was in the corner stunned from the kick, in a seating position then hit a few punches. He followed it with a bulldog, which Abyss powered out of by throwing him to the canvas. Abyss speared through Burchill and then a big boot met with Kofi's face. As Kofi was positioned in the corner, he ran and connected with a hip attack to his head. Hero then came off the top rope but was caught instead. Hero got out of Abyss' clutches by raking his eyes then executing the Hero DDT. He went for the pin but Burchill broke it. Burchill and Hero were arguing and Burchill did a cheap shot. He ducked under a clothesline and performed a backbreaker. He hit a rolling fireman's carry slam on Hero but Abyss drove him to the mat with a belly to belly suplex. Kofi stunned Abyss with the Trouble in Paradise out of nowhere but was victim of the Hero's Welcome. He hooked Kofi's leg for the win and the title shot against Jeff Hardy.

Roberts: "The winner of the match and will face Jeff Hardy for the United States Championship at Projekt Mayhem, Chris Hero!"

The fans booed him for the opportunistic finale he gave them as he rolled out of the ring to escape the wrath of Abyss. The Monster executed the Black Hole Slam on Burchill after the match with him pointing to Hero but out of nowhere, JBL is in the ring and delivers a Clothesline from Hell to Abyss then Kofi Kingston, making a statement as the show went to commercial break.

-COMMERCIAL-

Roberts: "This next contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at 225 lbs. He is the United States Champion, Jeff Hardy."

_No More Words _played and the United States Champion came out on the stage to activate his pyro. Jeff clasped hands with his fans on his way to the ring as a replay of what happened after the Fourth of July Fatal Fourway match with Chris Hero picking up the win but two of the competitors were taken out by JBL, who earlier declared his candidacy for the US Title.

Roberts: "And his opponent, from Jacksonville, Florida, weighing in at 230 lbs. Elijah Burke!"

Burke's theme _Don't Waste My Time_ hit the P.A. and the Black Pope came down to the ring, taunting the fans at ringside. He then entered the ring, focusing into beating Jeff in a non title match-up.

**Non-Title Match:**

**United States Champion Jeff Hardy vs. Elijah Burke**

Burke and Jeff circled the ring and then a lock up started but Burke did an arm wrench then used his shoulder to collide with Jeff's shoulder. Burke whipped him to the ropes but was taken down with a shoulder block. Jeff bounced off the ropes as Burke ducked under a clothesline but set up too early Jeff jumped over him for a sunset flip that got a 1 count. Jeff took him down again but this time with a side headlock. Burke got out of the hold with his legs wrapping around Jeff's neck but he also escaped it. Burke missed a clothesline on the United States Champion and Jeff landed a Russian Legsweep. Jeff rolled through and did a double leg pin with his legs on Burke but got a 1 and a half count on him. Burke tried to rest outside the ring but Jeff bounced off the ropes for a baseball slide which Burke saw and got out of the way. Burke got in a right hook to the face that stunned Jeff and did a slingshot to the announce table. He then rolled in Jeff and nailed him with a hard impact STO and went for a pin but got a 1 and a half count. The Paragon of Virtue whipped Jeff to the ropes and went for a dropkick but his opponent got hold of the ropes to stop then rolled up Burke for a 2 count. Jeff got kicked in the gut and was lifted to the air with a suplex followed by a back suplex from the Guiding Light. He then followed it up with a leg drop after bouncing off the ropes and set up Jeff in a sitting position before connecting with a forearm and a kick to the back. He hooked Jeff's leg for a pin but got a 2 count instead. Burke threw Jeff to the corner and backed up to taunt him for a little while followed by a Stinger Splash attempt but Jeff got out of the way. Jeff then went for a DDT which saw Burke counter it with a neckbreaker of his own. The over confident Burke walked back a few steps to set up the Outer Limitz Elbow Drop and successfully got it. He dragged Jeff to the center of the ring for a pin but he kicked out at 2. Burke picked up Jeff and attempted the Elijah Experience which Jeff reversed into a clothesline but Burke ducked under it for a German Suplex. Burke didn't let go as he did it two more times and finally released his opponent. Burke was completely dominating until he missed a left punch to the face and received a sitout jawbreaker from the US Champ. Jeff broke Burke's momentum with a one armed sleeper slam. The Charismatic Enigma went for a kick but Burke caught it which turned out to be a trap as he hit a spinning mule kick that backed Burke into a sitting position in the corner. Jeff ran towards him and planted his two feet on the chest of Burke with a dropkick using the ropes. He then went to the top rope as Burke was lying on the canvas knocked out and The Legend Thriller ended the match with a Swanton Bomb. He hooked the inside leg and won the non-title match.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, the United States Champion, Jeff Hardy!"

Jeff gained his momentum going into his title match with Hero but before he can exit the ring, JBL's music hit the speakers and the Media Maven talked on the stage.

JBL: "Earlier after I told the world of chasing the United States Championship and when you said to "do something about it", I did. Now, Jayden Smith declared earlier after coming in his office that it will be a Triple Threat Match at Projekt Mayhem with you, Chris Hero and me for the US Title!"

The Texas Tycoon was booed by almost everyone in the building but some are a little happy that the match would get more exciting. Backstage, The Zeroes were talking about a few things about their title match at the PPV.

Warwick: "I can't believe those two losers just granted us a title match. Now everything is going to be a piece of cake."

Titus: "We beat them once, we can beat them again."

They were celebrating a little bit early as they left the area into their locker rooms.

Meanwhile an upcoming tag team match was about to start with the opening introductions to start it off.

Roberts: "This next tag team contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first. Weighing in a combined weight of 439 lbs. AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels!"

AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels were making their way down to the ring to AJ's theme _I Am _with the crowd behind them.

Roberts: "And their opponents, weighing in a combined weight of 372 lbs. Kid Kash and Jamie Noble, The Pit Bulls!"

Their opponent was The Pit Bulls as Jamie Noble and Kid Kash walking down the ramp to Kash's entrance song.

**AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels vs. The Pit Bulls**

Noble started off the match with Daniels with a collar-elbow-tie-up at the center of the ring and the quicker Noble slipped behind him with a hammerlock then a side headlock. Noble took him down with the side headlock, completely dominating his opponent until he fought out of it by twisting his way to a vertical base then did a hip toss on Noble. He then got him in an arm drag which was followed by an arm wrench and a double shoulder block to both shoulders after tagging in AJ. He did another arm wrench on the left arm of Noble, focusing on it by punching the shoulder. AJ whipped Noble to the ropes which his opponent reversed and got in a shoulder block using the other shoulder. Noble continually kicked his adversary in the corner until the referee would warn him of a disqualification loss. He dragged him to their corner and punched him a couple of times then tagged in Kash. The two did a double back suplex on Daniels which Kash followed up with a knee drop. He went for a pin but got a 2 count on him. He did a snapmare on Daniels and put him in a reverse chinlock, trying to wear him down. After he refused to tap, Kash hit a few forearms to the chest then an elbow drop. He tagged in Noble where the two whipped Daniels to the ropes as the two drove him face first into the canvas with a double flapjack. Noble landed a quick leg drop on Daniels and picked him up and tried a suplex but Daniels blocked it into a STO. He tagged in AJ and he clotheslined Noble then brought Noble in the ring. He whipped Kash to the ropes and lied down followed by leapfrogging over him then a dropkick to the face. The Phenomenal One kicked Noble on the gut then connected with the Styles Buster. He went for the pin but Kash broke the pin before the ref's hand counted to 3. AJ bounced off the ropes as Daniels tagged himself in with AJ receiving a snap scoop powerslam on him. Noble picked up Daniels and he with Kash delivered a German Suplex/ Neckbreaker combo simultaneously. Noble then measured AJ with the Fireman's carry but AJ gout out of it and tried to roll up Noble but he hung onto the ropes instead. Kash tried to get his partner out of his situation but got a Pele Kick on his head, knocking him down to the floor. The Prince of Phenomenal whipped Noble to ropes but exited the ring to where his partner was. He then bounced off the ropes and did the Fosbury Flop over the top rope. AJ rolled in Noble with Daniels waiting in the ring and executed the Angel's Wings. He signaled for something as he performed the B.M.E onto Noble and went for a pin and got the 3 count.

Roberts: "The winners of the match, AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels!"

The two stood on the corner, bringing another win to the team. They both raised each other's arm in victory as Kash helped his partner to the back. Just as they were going to exit the ring, _Smooth _played and Monty Brown came down to the ring with John Morrison following. Brown entered the ring and did a clothesline on the two of them. The Alpha Male nailed Daniels with the Pounce after whipping him to the ropes and planted AJ with the Alpha Bomb. Morrison got a microphone from ringside and began to address the crowd.

Morrison: "This is what happens when people mess with me and Monty Brown. Triple H, you better hope you get eliminated tonight because we will make sure you won't be able to walk after the match! Nobody makes a mockery of the Shaman of Sexy and the Alpha Male, that going to Benedict Rockwell. He may think of us as a charity but the only charity is that you are undefeated because you only faced people with half the caliber than me. I am the IWA World Heavyweight Champion and I intend to stay that way!"

As Morrison gave the microphone to Brown, a familiar gong sounded and the lights went out. The crowd went wild as Taker appeared on the stage, staring down the duo and did a gesture, telling the two the end was near for them especially Brown. After another gong, he disappeared after the lights came back on.

Roberts: "This main event contest is scheduled for one fall and it is the Triple Threat Elimination Chase to Projekt Mayhem. In this match, the first one to be pinned or made to tap will be eliminated and the two will meet next week in a one-on-one match. Introducing first, from Detroit, Michigan, weighing in at 265 lbs. The Alpha Male, Marcus Cor Von. His opponents, first, from San Diego, California, weighing in at 165 lbs. Rey Mysterio!"

_Booyaka 619 _hit the speakers and Mysterio was on the stage then down to the ramp with the crowd cheering him as he entered the ring and confronted Morrison and Brown.

Roberts: "And lastly, from Greenwich, Connecticut, weighing in at 260 lbs. The Game, Triple H!"

_The Game_ blared through the speakers as the fans at ringside and everywhere in the arena went wild for the Cerebral Assassin. Triple H walked down to the ring and made his usual entrance as the other two competitors stared him down in the ring. After that, Morrison took a seat in front of the announce table and the match began.

**Elimination Chase to Projekt Mayhem Triple Threat Match:**

**Monty Brown vs. Rey Mysterio vs. Triple H**

Brown immediately went to Triple H with incoming fists that also got him punches from HHH. The two brawled as Mysterio watched the two tear each other apart. Triple H kicked Brown on the gut and whipped him to the ropes which earned him a shoulder block. Mysterio came in with kicks to the side of Brown and bounced off the ropes and went for a wheelbarrow counter but Brown turned it into a German suplex. He whipped Mysterio to the corner and charged but got a boot to the face and into Triple H who landed a clothesline on him. Triple H then whipped Brown to the other corner across the ring and ran towards him but got a back elbow that had him on all fours which Mysterio utilized by running over him and hitting a hurricanrana on Brown. Triple H then did a suplex on Mysterio after a kick to the gut and went for a pin but got a 1 count. He then scoop slammed him but after bouncing off the ropes, he got a clothesline from Brown. The Alpha Male landed a leg drop on Mysterio's neck and hooked his leg but got a 2 count. Brown stomped on the smaller competitor and dropped an elbow to the back then picked him up as he whipped him to the ropes but Mysterio hung on. Brown tried to charge towards him but Mysterio went for a kick to delay him which he caught and threw his leg away that got Mysterio on the apron. Brown caught hold of Mysterio but got hung up on the top rope and the Biggest Little Man springboarded for a seated senton towards Brown which missed its mark as it hit Triple H instead. He then almost booted Mysterio's head off his shoulders after he got up and went for a pin on Triple H but got a 2 count instead. Brown also approached Mysterio for a pin but was trapped in a small package instead for the 2 count. Brown caught Mysterio with a belly to belly suplex after a swift kick to the gut and also got Triple H with another belly to belly suplex. After throwing Mysterio into the corner, he drove his knee in his midsection and taunted him, much to the delight of Morrison and the disgust of the crowd. He then lifted up Mysterio to the top rope and attempted to superplex him but was stopped by Triple H with a forearm to the back. Triple H hit a few more forearms to Brown's back as he still had Mysterio in a superplex position. The King of Kings dropped Brown on his back with an electric chair with Brown doing a superplex to Mysterio at the same time. All three men were down and out as The Guru of Greatness watched with fear, as his associate may lose and Triple H crawling for the cover on one of them. Triple H covered Brown and waited for the 3 count but got 2 only as he got a shoulder up just in the nick of time. He then crawled on Mysterio for a pin attempt which earned him again a 2 count after putting a foot on the bottom rope. Brown was the first of the three to move to a vertical base followed by Triple H and the two traded fists to the cranium and Brown got the upper hand as he raked the eyes. Brown whipped Triple to the ropes and tried a clothesline which his opponent ducked under and nailed him with a high knee strike. He ducked under another clothesline and hit a falling neckbreaker on Brown. He went for a pin only to be broken by Mysterio with a springboard leg drop to the back of the head. Mysterio went for a pin but got a 2 count. Mysterio then came at Brown with a barrage of kicks to the side that eventually ended with a kick which was stopped by Brown. This didn't stop Mysterio as he executed an enzuigiri to the back of the head of Brown and got him trapped in the ropes. When he turned around, Triple H attempted the Pedigree but Mysterio countered with a wheelbarrow into a bulldog. The Master of the 619 then went for an Irish Whip on The Game but he instead was bounced off the ropes and Triple H did a clothesline which Mysterio evaded for a springboard crossbody. He then tried to cap the night off by dropkicking the back of Triple H, setting him up for the 619 which successfully hit. It didn't stop there as he delivered another 619 on Brown and went for a West Coast Pop but received an Alpha Bomb instead. He then went to Triple H but he almost received a Pedigree which was reversed into a roll up with the assist of the ropes and John Morrison for the 3 count.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, Monty Brown! As a result being pinned, Triple H is eliminated from the Elimination Chase."

Brown got his arm raised as Triple H stood in disbelief, being eliminated from the Chase and his World Title opportunity vanishing into thin air. He took out his frustration at Brown, who was still in the ring. Before he could Pedigree him, The A-List Elitist came from behind with a steel chair to the back. He then connected with the Moonlight Drive on his nemesis with the crowd chanting "You Suck" at both superstars. Brown had his turn as he planted Triple H to the mat with the Alpha Slam. The two stood there, as they planned to continue the punishment but before it would continue, Batista ran in the ring, saving his former mentor with a Spear to Brown as Morrison escaped unscathed. Morrison stood on the ramp, seeing what could be his next challenger when the Tournament of a New Frontier ends as the show went to black.

_Projekt Mayhem matches:_

_Xtreme Generation Championship Ladder Match: Jack Evans vs. Xtreme Generation Champion The Miz_

_International Tag Team Championships: International Tag Team Champions Cryme Tyme vs. The Zeroes_

_Battle of the Finalists: Triple H vs. Elijah Burke_

_Tournament to a New Frontier Final Two out of Three Falls Match (Singles Match, Tables Match and Stretcher Match) for the New Frontier Championship (Winner gets an IWA World Heavyweight Championship match at the next PPV): Benedict Rockwell vs. TBD_

_United States Championship Triple Threat Match: United States Champion Jeff Hardy vs. John "Bradshaw" Layfield vs. Chris Hero_

_IWA World Tag Team Championships: Alwyn Larson and Rob Van Dam vs. IWA World Tag Team Champions Team 3D_

_The Undertaker vs. Monty Brown_

_IWA Championship: CM Punk vs. IWA Champion John Cena_

**Champions:**

**IWA World Heavyweight Champion: John Morrison**

**International Tag Team Champions: Cryme Tyme**

**United States Champion: Jeff Hardy**

**New Frontier Champion: "To Be Decided"**

_**Well finally, this chapter is finished! I really have nothing to say but Read and Review!!**_


	24. Xtreme Revelation Week 2 July

IWA: International Wrestling Association

**IWA: International Wrestling Association**

**Chapter 24: Xtreme Revelation Week 2 July**

The opening pyro started the night off at the stage and the fans held up their signs as the show began. Inside the ring, Chris Jericho was making his entrance to the ring as he had a microphone in his hand while the squared circle now had seats and the Jeri-Tron 5000 as he was about to host the Highlight Reel.

Jericho: "Welcome to the first interview show to be shown in Xtreme Revelation, The Highlight Reel! Now straight to the point, tonight I want to talk about the Intercontinental Championship. The current champion is the ever so loud, brash and arrogant Mr. Kennedy. We've heard him talk, talk and just talk with his microphone hung from the roof about how he is the greatest Intercontinental Champion, which would go far as he could stay champion as he says. But who is he going to face at Projekt Mayhem? Now, let me introduce my guest out. Ladies and gentlemen, Jerichoholics and everyone in between, the Intercontinental Champion, Mr. Kennedy… Kennedy!"

_Turn Up The Trouble Remix _hit the speakers and Mr. Kennedy walked down to the ramp, into the ring with the Highlight Reel host and now had a microphone in hand after taking it from the seat in front of the Jeri-Tron.

Jericho: "Mr. Kennedy. I believe this is the first time to be in the Highlight Reel; as a matter of fact this is the only time you've been in an interview show. Well let me be the first to congratulate on retaining the title against Michaels. Speaking of the championship, do you remember who you defeated to be champion?"

Kennedy: "Now that you said it, I remember. It was a triple threat match and the match consisted of me, the eventual champion, Jeff Hardy and you."

Jericho: "How about we see a replay of that match that happened 3 months ago, shall we? Monkeys play the clip!"

The clip of the match to crown the first Intercontinental Champion in IWA played on the Titantron and Jeri-Tron with Jeff connecting with the Whisper in the Wind on Jericho then made the pin that got broken at two. After Kennedy accidentally knocked the referee unconscious, Brock Lesnar interfered and planted Jeff with the F-5 and Kennedy came from the top rope, performing his Kenton Bomb for the win and championship. The fans booed at the video as Kennedy grinned at his success.

Jericho: "After watching that video, what comes in your mind about the Intercontinental Championship?"

Kennedy: "Aside from being unbeatable with this title on the line, my mind registers that nobody can take this away from me even if I'm asleep."

Jericho: "Well that's your mind but my mind tells me something wrong about what happened in the match. You pinned Jeff Hardy, not me. That tells everyone here that I deserve a match with the title on the line. So how about at Projekt Mayhem, the Intercontinental Champion Mr. Kennedy puts his title on the line against Chris Jericho."

Jericho was then interrupted with _I'm Coming _blasting through the speakers and MVP, with a microphone in hand, making his way down to the ring. He told Jericho to calm down as he entered the ring and began to address the two.

Matt: "Relax Chris, I'm just here to say something. I think I heard you correctly that you want a match with him for the championship. I have bad news for you, I want one too."

MVP and Jericho stared each other down as Kennedy looked on at the center of the ring and before anything else could happen, Xtreme Revelation General Manager, George Vegas came out on the stage with a microphone, hoping to give out a solution to the problem.

Vegas: "It seems that the two of you want a piece of Intercontinental Gold. How about this, there won't be an Intercontinental Championship at Sunday but there will be a match and that match will be Chris Jericho versus MVP! The winner faces Mr. Kennedy the next night here in Xtreme Revelation. Oh and Kennedy, you will be in the match as the Special Guest referee. You two will also be in action tonight in a tag team match against Umaga and Mr. Kennedy. Good luck boys."

Vegas left the stage as the two superstars pondered on the idea that they will be partners later on tonight. The cameras went to the announce team of Jim Ross and Jerry "The King" Lawler at ringside.

JR: "That was a good start I suppose. Welcome to another edition of Xtreme Revelation and after that announcement we still have more great matches here tonight."

Lawler: "Our main event will have IWA Champion John Cena and CM Punk teaming together against the power team of Goldberg and Hardcore Holly. Can these two work together or brawl with each other than focus on the match."

JR: "The Xtreme Generation Champion is in action against somebody he hasn't faced yet and we don't know who it is. Let's head to the ring where our opening match will start the night."

Lilian Garcia was inside the ring ready to introduce the competitors as the cameras switched back to the ring.

Lilian: "This opening match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first. Weighing in at 310 lbs, Kane!"

The stage was almost engulfed with an inferno like pyro and Kane walked down for his match and eventually entered the ring.

Lilian: "His opponent, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 320 lbs, Test!"

Test's entrance played and The Punisher walked down to the ring, not displaying fear, and faced Kane as the match started.

**Kane vs. Test**

The two monsters had a lock up at the center of the ring and Kane was backed up into the corner with Test forcing his elbow on the face of Kane. He then broke the assault and backed up as the referee forced it. Test went for another lock up but received an uppercut to the jaw. He then whipped test to the ropes and tried a shoulder block which resulted into nobody being taken down. Test again ran to the ropes which earned him a clothesline from the Big Red Monster. Kane landed a few punches on Test as he whipped him to the corner and charged but got the turnbuckle instead. Test then did a flying clothesline on Kane to knock him down the mat. He brutally stomped on him and dropped an elbow on his chest then a leg drop and went for a pin but got a 1 count. Test then waited until Kane sat up and he used the ropes for extra momentum as he got in a kick square on the head. He then went for it again but this time, Kane caught it and stood up as test tried to beg his way out. Kane then pulled him in for a clothesline. He then clotheslines him over the top rope as the fans cheered for the Big Red Machine. As he tried to slam Test on the mat over the top rope, he then hung Kane using the top rope then connected with a full nelson slam. He climbed the second rope and jumped as he executed a diving elbow drop onto his opponent's chest. The Impact Player wasn't done yet as he went to the top rope but wasted time taunting Kane that he sat up and stopped his dive. Kane then whipped Test to the other corner and almost squashed him in there with a clothesline followed by a sidewalk slam. The 310 pound superstar went to the apron and onto the top rope as he flew with a flying clothesline on Test. He signaled for the Chokeslam as he raised his arm up and caught Test's throat but he headbutted him to get out of it and did a back suplex. He stalked Kane, waiting for him to get up and when he did he nailed him with the Test Run on the face. Test went for the pin but only got a 2 count as Kane put a shoulder up. He then picked up Kane which the seven foot monster expected as he got out of a Test Gauge attempt and turned it into a Chokeslam that sealed the deal for the 3 count.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, Kane!"

Kane stood up and was laughing maniacally as he raised both of his arms slowly then thrusts them down to activate his pyro on all four corners as the lights went red. The Big Red Machine exited the ring as the cameras went backstage with The Miz going to be interviewed by Todd Grisham.

Todd: "We are standing by the Xtreme Generation Champion, The Miz and Miz, how are you going to prepare for the Ladder Match you have against Jack Evans?"

Miz: "As your Xtreme Generation Champion, I am supposed to defend this title in No DQ matches, Falls Count Anywhere matches and many more. My first title defense has me to climb a ladder and claim my title from about 15 feet in the air. I've seen these kinds of matches and they are brutal. But I have a game plan; the Chick Magnet always gets his way."

The faux-hawked Superstar walked away from the set as the crowd booed the arrogant champion. Back in the ring, the team of Deuce N' Domino were already making their way to the ring.

Lilian: "This next tag team match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Cherry, from the Other Side of the Tracks, weighing in a combined 465 lbs, Deuce 'n Domino!"

The duo from the Other Side of the Tracks entered the ring and removed their leather jackets as they got ready for their opponents.

Lilian: "And their opponents, debuting from Detroit, Michigan, weighing in a combined weight of 435 lbs. Alex Shelly and Chris Sabin, the Motor City Machine Guns!"

_1967 Remix _hit the speakers as the fans roared when Lilian introduced Shelly and Sabin's names as they appeared on the stage and walked down to the ramp. They entered the ring and climbed the turnbuckles as they did their signature gestures then went down to start the match.

**Motor City Machine Guns vs. Deuce 'n Domino**

Sabin and Deuce circled the ring as their partners stayed in each of the team's corner. Deuce backed up Sabin to an unoccupied corner and slipped in a knee to the gut then a right to the face. He whipped Sabin to the corner across the ring and charged which got him 2 boots to the head and an arm drag after ducking a clothesline. Sabin gets another arm drag on Deuce then does an arm wrench followed by a tag to his partner. Sabin and Shelly then did double arm wrenches that took down Deuce followed by a kick to the head and back by the two. Shelly went for the pin but got a 1 count only. Shelly picked up Deuce as he handed him forearms to the face and tried to whip him across the ring but was the one bouncing off the ropes. Deuce then went for a back elbow but nothing hit it as Shelly hung on to the ropes that got Deuce to run towards him which earned him an elbow to the face. Shelly then did a springboard back elbow smash on Deuce and went for a pin but got a 2 count. Shelly then attempted to suplex Deuce but he blocked it and tossed Shelly onto the top rope in a suplex lift. As Shelly was stunned, Deuce bounced off the ropes to kick the side of his head. He dragged Shelly to the center of the ring for a pin but got a 2 count as Shelly got a shoulder up. Deuce tagged in Domino and then they whipped Shelly to the ropes as Deuce lied down, letting Shelly jump over him and receive a dropkick from Domino. He then followed it up by bouncing off the ropes for an elbow drop. Cherry was cheering at the offense the two were mounting as Domino stomped on the gut of Shelly followed by him doing a leg drop. Domino was just taunting his opponent as he tried to get up which was his undoing. When Domino turned around, he was met with a barrage of punches from Shelly and went to the ropes but was unsuccessful as Domino slammed him to the mat by pulling his hair. The ref told him to keep it clean as he hit a Russian Legsweep after shelly got up. Domino went for a pin but Shelly kicked out at 2. He tags in Deuce as Domino shouted at Sabin, who had to watch his partner get double teamed. Deuce was up on top of the top rope as Domino lifted up Shelly in a suplex position and they connected with a suplex/ crossbody combo. Deuce went for a pin but got a 2 count as Sabin broke the count. Sabin urged his partner to tag him in while Deuce bounced off the ropes and landed a fist drop. Deuce picked up Shelly and whipped him to the ropes and went for a sidewalk slam which Shelly got out of with an inverted DDT. Shelly crawled towards his corner with Sabin extending his hand for the tag but was stopped by the illegal man, Domino, as he grabbed Shelly's foot but earned himself an enzuigiri. Shelly made the tag to Sabin and Sabin was on fire as he clotheslined both Domino and Deuce twice. He bounced off the ropes and countered a tilt-a-whirl by Deuce into a headscissors takedown. Sabin ducked under a clothesline from Domino and connected with a Tiger Suplex. Shelly was now up to help his partner as they did a legsweep/ spinning wheel kick combination on Deuce. Sabin now set up Domino on the top rope in a tree of woe position and Shelly doing the same thing to Deuce on the corner across the ring. The two now executes the Bullet Point twice on Deuce and Domino. Domino was now outside the ring and Shelly bounced off the ropes and performed a plancha on Domino, knocking both of them out. Cherry was trying to grab Deuce and slip him outside the ring but Sabin got hold of him and was about to plant him with the Cradle Shock, Deuce slipped behind him and low blowed him as the ref attended to Cherry. Sabin was trying to recover from the shot but was nailed by the Crack 'em in da Mouth. He hooked the leg on Sabin as Shelly tried to get in and break the count but Domino kept him from doing that by holding onto his boots as they got the 3 count.

Lilian: "Here are your winners, Deuce 'n Domino!" 

Deuce rolled out of the ring and escaped with Cherry and Domino as they were being booed by almost everybody in the arena and Shelly checking if his partner is unconscious. Deuce and Domino rolls out of the arena with the car and left the arena. Backstage, Rob Van Dam was preparing for a match with Randy Orton taping his wrists, getting ready for their match with each other. _Live for a Moment _hit the speakers and Matt Hardy walked out to a loud ovation of cheers.

Lilian: "This next match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at 225 lbs, Matt Hardy!

The oldest of the Hardy brothers entered the ring and bounced on the bottom and middle rope, looking onto the fans at ringside and beyond them as he did his "V1" gesture.

Lilian: "And his opponent, from Raleigh, North Carolina, weighing in at 215 lbs, Gregory Helms!"

_It's Time _played and Gregory Helms got on the stage and walked down the ramp while his arm was raised for another future victory over his opponent.

**Matt Hardy vs. Gregory Helms**

Helms blindsided Matt after throwing his coat on his face. He then whipped Matt to the ropes, which was reversed into a back suplex followed by an elbow drop on the chest of Helms. Matt then did a scoop slam on Helms and a suplex after helms got up again. Matt went for the first pin of the match but only had a 1 count. He then picked up Helms and landed forearms to his face followed by an Irish whip, a back elbow and a fist drop. Matt bounced off the ropes as Helms lied down on his belly and did a clothesline on Matt. Helms mounted and pounded Matt after the move and had to stop at the referee's count of 4. Helms did an arm wrench on Matt and rammed his shoulder to the worked arm's shoulder. He then did a hammerlock Russian Legsweep and went for a pin but got a 1 and a half count on his opponent. Helms waited for his opponent to get up and put him in an inverted facelock and pounded on Matt's chest then turned it into a shoulderbreaker. He then pushed his boot onto the face of Matt twice before taunting the booing fans that were watching the match. The Raleigh, NC native applied a straight jacket hold after stomping on Matt's shoulders. The crowd tried to rally behind Matt as he began fighting his way out of the hold but Helms drove a knee to the back and reapplied the hold then connected with a Russian Legsweep on Matt. He went for a pin but Matt kicked out at 2. Helms stood up and picked up his opponent to his feet as he tried to do a fireman's carry but Matt escaped it and pushed him to the ropes for a roll up that got a 2 count. When Matt got up, he hit a hard clothesline on Helms followed by another one. Matt then got in a scoop slam and climbed the second rope. He yelled out to his fans and jumped into the air and on Helms with a leg drop. The Man Who Will Not Die seized Helms as he ducked under a clothesline and executed the Side Effect on him. Matt signaled for the Twist of Fate as Helms was getting up but the attempt was countered with a push to the corner and a clothesline to the back of the head. As Matt got up, Helms lifted him on his shoulders and performed the Top Spin Facebuster. Matt had his hands up dazed and threw punches that hit only air and Helms connected with the X-Plex on him. He went for a pin but got a 2 count on Matt. Helms was oblivious that Matt had the strength to kick out and he waited for him to get up. When he did, Helms went for the Nightmare on Helms Street but Matt backed him to the corner. Helms was on the bad end of Matt's fists as he received a couple of lefts and rights to the face and ended by a discuss punch. Matt tried to pull Helms away from the corner but he had both hands holding onto the bottom rope which proved to be a bad choice as Matt planted him with a corner sitout powerbomb. Matt went for the pin but only got a 2 count as Helms had his hand on the bottom rope. He then whipped Helms to the corner across the ring and nailed him with a clothesline and went for a bulldog which Helms saw coming as he pushed Matt to the ropes and in a sidewalk slam backbreaker. Helms bounced off the ropes for his Shining Wizard that Matt dodged and delivered the Twist of Fate which handed him the 3 count.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, Matt Hardy!"

The winner of the match had to stand with the help of the ropes after the match as the referee raised his arm in victory. He exited the ring as a preview of The Miz's match was up next.

-COMMERCIAL-

Lilian: "This next match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first. From Cleveland, Ohio, weighing in at 231 lbs, he is the Xtreme Generation Champion, The Miz!"

_Reality_ played through the speakers and the Xtreme Generation Champion strode down to the ring as the show went back from commercial break. Miz entered the ring and climbed the second turnbuckle to raise his championship to the fans, who were booing him.

Lilian: "And his opponent debuting tonight, weighing in at 245 lbs, Eddie Kingston!"

_Money Making Hustla _by _DJ Sonic _was heard through the sound system and Eddie Kingston emerged from the back now on the stage. He was welcomed with such an ovation that Miz's hat almost flew away. Eddie faced his opponent in the ring before the match officially started.

**Non-Title Match:**

**Eddie Kingston vs. Xtreme Generation Champion The Miz**

Eddie and Miz had a lock up at the center of the ring and Miz was backed up to the corner which resulted into a clean break. They had another lock up but this time Miz pushed Eddie to the corner and attempted to cheap shot him which Eddie dodged and cornered the champion. He got in rapid knife-edge chops on the chest of Miz and ended with a loud chop. Miz could've had the air knocked out of him with the chops as his chest was getting red. Eddie whipped Miz to the ropes and did a sidewalk slam backbreaker on him. He went for a pin but Miz kicked out before the count of 1. Miz walked up to the ropes to prevent Eddie from inflicting more damage to his chest. When the referee backed up Eddie, Miz hit a cheap right hand and he kept them coming as he backed him to the corner. The ref had to pull him away from Eddie as he would suffer a disqualification loss. Miz whipped Eddie to the corner across the ring and did an arm drag after his opponent bounced off the corner. He then did an arm wrench and worked the arm by forcefully sitting down with the arm's shoulder hitting Miz's shoulders. Miz then landed an armbreaker on Eddie's arm and went for a pin but got a 1 count only. He was pounding on Eddie after the count and got in a leg drop. He went for another pin which earned him the same 1 count. Miz wasn't fazed by the count as he scoop slammed Eddie to the mat and went to the second rope, signaling for something. He waited for Eddie to stand and when he did, he jumped into the air for a leg drop bulldog which Eddie dodged. Eddie got up and landed a few blows to Miz's face followed by the Roaring Elbow. He whipped Miz to the ropes and connected with an overhead belly to belly suplex. Miz tried to get up but was leveled with a big boot to the head by The King of Diamonds. Eddie went for a pin but got a 2 count only. Eddie whipped Miz to the ropes and went for a Sambo suplex but Miz managed to counter it with a forward Russian Legsweep. Miz waited for Eddie to get up in the corner and ran towards him, executing his modified corner clothesline. The Chick Magnet attempted the Reality Check on Eddie but saw it coming as he dodged the knee lift and performed a Tiger Suplex. He then applied his signature Inverted Cloverleaf and the fans were expecting Miz to tap out. Out of nowhere, Tazz appeared on the apron to distract Eddie and successfully did it as he let Miz go and handle the Submission Machine. The two were in a heated argument until Miz came in with the Reality Check. He hooked the leg and got the non-title win.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, the Xtreme Generation Champion, The Miz!"

The referee handed Miz his championship as Tazz entered the ring and raised his arm in victory. Miz then took a microphone and began to speak to the crowd.

Miz: "You see, this is what I was talking about earlier. I have a game plan against Jack Evans and that game plan is Tazz! I need to defend this title in extreme matches and Tazz has experience in these kinds of matches, why not him? Jack Evans, beware that you are now facing me in just 6 days because me and Tazz will be welcoming you with in the world of extreme known as the Xtreme Generation Champion, The Miz!"

Miz's themed played as the two got out of the ring with the fans jeering them on. But before they were able to get to the back, Jack Evans came out and stared down the two at the ramp as he was going down for his match.

Lilian: "This next match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first. From Parkland, Washington, weighing in at 165 lbs, Jack Evans!"

Evans entered the ring after confronting his opponent at Sunday and was clearly focused to bring momentum in his Ladder match.

Lilian: "And his opponent, from Jacksonville, Florida, weighing in at 294 lbs, Tyson Tomko!"

_Screwed _played and Tomko made his way to the ring to demolish his opponent and maybe help Miz by possibly injuring him.

**Jack Evans vs. Tyson Tomko**

Evans tried to go for a lock up with the big man but was simply pushed away across the ring. Evans got up and threw kicks at the Tomko's legs and tried to whip him to the ropes but it was himself that got to the ropes by Tomko. He went for a big boot but Evans dodged it and dropkicked Tomko at the back. Evans bounced off the ropes and countered a sidewalk slam into a headscissors takedown. He then hit the Ong Bak Special on him after bouncing off the ropes. Evans went for a pin after a standing somersault leg drop and he got a 2 count on Tomko. The Aerial Emperor then ran towards the ropes and was surprised with a back elbow from Tomko. He then jumped and landed a leg drop across Evans' neck. Tomko forcefully picked up his opponent and threw him to the corner and drove his shoulder to Evans' gut. After two more shoulder thrusts, Tomko whipped Evans to the corner across the ring and squashed him against the corner. He then picked up Evans on one shoulder and drove his knee to Evans' shoulder. Tomko then set his focus on Evans' shoulder by stomping on it three times and went for a cover but got a 2 count. He then did again the overhead shoulder breaker on Evans, just trying to break the shoulder. Tomko picked up Evans to his feet and went for the finish with the Chokebomb but Evans fought his way out of it then bounced off the ropes and ducked under a clothesline and nailed his opponent with a springboard backflip back elbow strike. Evans saw Tomko getting up and hit him with the Shining Ninja followed it up with the Ode to Blitzkrieg. He climbed the top rope and did a backflip double foot stomp on Tomko. Tomko got up in the corner as Evans did a cartwheel into a flipping back elbow strike followed by a superkick. Evans climbed the top rope and signaled for the 630 Senton but Tomko prevented it with a hard punch. Tomko tried to superplex his opponent to the mat but Evans hung him on the top rope instead. Evans then delivered a springboard 630 Senton on him and gained the win.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, Jack Evans!"

The challenger for the Xtreme Generation Championship climbed the second rope and motioned that he will win the title at Projekt Mayhem. As he was leaving the ring, Todd Grisham was about to interview CM Punk.

Todd: "Punk, do you think you and John Cena, who you are going to face in just 6 days, will work together just this night and focus on the match instead of brawling with each other?"

Punk: "Cena and I may be fighting each other at Sunday, but I think we can put our sights on our Hardcore Holly and Goldberg for a while. But that won't affect my intent on being the new IWA Champion. That's something you can take to the bank."

The Straight Edge Superstar left the set after sending his message to his partner. Back in the ring, Lilian was about to introduce the next superstars about to do battle in the ring.

Lilian: "This match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first. From St. Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 lbs, Randy Orton!"

_Voices _played and the third generation superstar walked down to the ring, not minding the jeers from the crowd. Orton entered the ring and got on the second rope to do his signature pose.

Lilian: "And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Alwyn Larson, from Battle Creek, Michigan, weighing in at 237 lbs, Rob Van Dam!"

_One of a Kind _by _Breaking Point _blasted through the speakers and RVD, along with Larson, came down to the ring after his pyro went off. After entering the ring, he spun around and chanted along with the fans "ROB VAN DAM!" as Orton looked on.

**Rob Van Dam w/ Alwyn Larson vs. Randy Orton**

Orton and RVD circled the ring and eventually locked up with Orton gaining the upper hand by backing up his opponent to the corner. As a clean break was going to happen, Orton landed a back elbow on RVD. He then put him in a side headlock and applied pressure until RVD pushed him to the ropes and was taken down with a shoulder block. Orton bounced off the ropes and was taken off his feet with a hip toss followed by a corkscrew leg drop. RVD did a scoop slam on Orton and then bounced off the ropes for a cartwheel moonsault. He went for a pin but Orton got out of it at 1 and a half. RVD whipped Orton to the corner and charged but Orton moved away as Mr. Monday Night hit the steel ring post instead. Orton capitalized by throwing RVD's injured shoulder again against the ring post. After that, Orton got in a European Uppercut and went for a pin but got a 1 count. He then did rapid shots to the chest of RVD with the fans booing him. Orton did his signature pose before doing the Randy Orton Stomp on RVD. He then told Larson to get in the ring and he tried to but the ref stopped him midway as Orton dropped a knee of RVD's face. Orton went for the cover but got a 2 count on RVD. He then put his opponent in a chinlock, trying to render him unconscious with the hold. Larson tried to put RVD back in the match by getting behind him with the crowd as RVD began to ascend to a vertical base and drive elbows to the gut of Orton. After getting out of the hold, he then got in a few kicks to the side of his adversary and whipped him to the ropes for a legsweep. RVD then whipped Orton to the corner and connected with 2 shoulder thrusts followed by a monkey flip. The Whole F'n Show then did a running dropkick to the head to set up Orton for the Rolling Thunder. He then bounced off the ropes and landed the Rolling Thunder Splash on him. He hooked Orton's leg after dragging him out of the ropes for a pin but got a 2 count instead. RVD then went for a Northern Lights Suplex but Orton pounded on his back and tried to slam RVD's face to the nearest corner which RVD prevented by stopping and kicking Orton's head. The Van Daminator then jumped onto the top rope immediately and flew but Orton nailed him with a dropkick in mid air. Orton then measured for the running punt but Larson tried to stop by climbing the apron but got a right hand instead. RVD capitalized and went for a spinning crescent kick but Orton ducked under it and executed the RKO. He hooked the leg and gained the win over RVD.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, Randy Orton!"

Orton got his arm held up in victory but wasn't done yet as he tried to pick up RVD to his feet but Larson came in with a clothesline. He tried to do an Irish Whip but Orton reversed it with a RKO. The Legend Killer then went outside the ring and grabbed a still chair and re-entered the ring, setting up the chair at the center of the ring. He grabbed RVD's head and put it in a facelock then ran towards the chair and planted him with an RKO on the chair's seat. Orton just watched RVD grab his head in pain and left the ring as Larson checked his partner.

-COMMERCIAL-

_Virtual Voodoo _was sounded through the speakers as the Samoan Bulldozer came out and made his way to the ring.

Lilian: "This tag team match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first. From the Isle of Samoa, weighing in at 350 lbs, the Samoan Bulldozer, Umaga!"

Umaga entered the ring and yelled at the fans in his Samoan native tongue and shook the ring ropes as he waited for his partner, like it or not.

Lilian: "And his partner, from Green Bay, Wisconsin, weighing in at 243 lbs, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Mr. Kennedy!"

_Turn Up the Trouble Remix _played and the arrogant Intercontinental Champion walked out to the stage and into the ring. When he entered the ring, he raised his right arm to grab his microphone with the fans booing him.

Kennedy: "Just to remind all of you, the people watching here live and around the world, I am the man that is single-handedly changing the landscape of sports-entertainment. I am the reigning Intercontinental Champion. My name is MISTERRRRRR KENNE-"

He was interrupted by MVP's theme by _Slikk The Shocker _and Mr. 305 emerged from his signature tunnel at the ramp then activated his pyro.

Lilian: "Introducing their opponents, first. From Miami, Florida, weighing in at 252 lbs, Montel Vontavious Porter, MVP!"

The ever so cocky Miami native walked past the jeering fans at ringside as before he entered the ring and faced the special guest referee at Sunday.

Lilian: "And his partner, from Manhasset, New York, weighing in at 225 lbs, Y2J, Chris Jericho!"

A countdown appeared on the titantron and when it reached zero, pyrotechnics fired away at the stage and _Break Down The Walls _started blasting through the speakers. After Jericho did his stance on the stage, he then came down the ramp and got in the ring with MVP exiting the ring and going to their team's corner

**Chris Jericho and MVP vs. Intercontinental Champion Mr. Kennedy and Umaga**

With Jericho starting off the match, Kennedy represented his team as well. They both went for a lock up at the center of the ring and Kennedy turned it into a side headlock. Jericho spun out of it and put Kennedy in a hammerlock. Kennedy got out of it with a back elbow to the face of his opponent and whipped him to the ropes but was taken down by a shoulder block from Jericho. Jericho once again ran to the ropes but MVP tagged himself in and Jericho didn't appreciate it as he distracted him while Kennedy recuperated. It was still the start of the match as Jericho and MVP continued to argue but Kennedy stopped it by clobbering MVP from behind. He dragged MVP to the center of the ring as he dropped elbows on the back then went for a pin but got a 1 count. He did a scoop slam and tagged in Umaga and he did a nerve hold on him. When MVP began fighting back, Umaga then landed a hard blow to the cranium and whipped MVP to an open corner. He then tried to squash him in the corner but MVP moved out of the way and getting in fists to the head of the Samoan native followed by a big boot to the face. MVP bounced of the ropes, trying to get more momentum but was stopped by a spinning wheel kick from the 350 pounder. Umaga went for a pin but MVP barely got a shoulder up at 2. Kennedy was then tagged in by Umaga and the Green Bay Gladiator measured MVP for something. He whipped MVP to the ropes and went for a back elbow which MVP ducked under but was caught with a clothesline. Kennedy was taunting Jericho, tempting him to enter the ring but the referee stopped him from doing so. Kennedy began stomping on MVP in the corner with the referee trying to break him away from the assault. He pointed to Jericho as he bounced off the ropes for a facewash but MVP moved out of the way instead. MVP landed a few forearms to the back of Kennedy's head and hit a German Suplex after ducking under a clothesline. He then did a scoop slam on Kennedy and bounced off the ropes, connecting with the Ballin' Elbow drop. MVP went for a pin but Umaga came in and attacked MVP. The referee contained Umaga in the corner as Kennedy and MVP got up. Kennedy went for a kick which was caught and thrown away but Kennedy came back with a spinning roundhouse kick. He tagged in Umaga again and the Samoan Bulldozer climbed the second rope of their corner for a diving headbutt and got it. Umaga then whipped MVP to the ropes and he ducked under a clothesline from the Samoan monster followed by a facebreaker knee smash. When The Ballin' Superstar bounced off the ropes, he received a savate kick from the behemoth. Umaga dragged MVP to an open corner and placed him there, preparing for his signature move. When Umaga backed up, he signaled for the end of MVP as he charged with the Samoan Wrecking Ball but MVP managed to evade it and land a big boot to the thick cranium of Umaga. Fatigue finally setting in, MVP crawled to their corner with Jericho now extending his hand for the tag as Kennedy tagged himself in. Kennedy got hold of MVP's boot and tried to drag him back to the center of the ring but the Franchise Playa kicked him away and tagged in Jericho. The Ayatollah of Rock n' Rolla erupted and clotheslined Kennedy off his feet. He did a running baseball slide dropkick on Umaga and a spinning wheel kick to an incoming Kennedy. Y2J kicked Kennedy in the gut and performed a double underhook backbreaker on him then went for a pin but got a 2 count. Jericho climbed the second rope and did a diving spinning back elbow strike on the Intercontinental Champion. The crowd was going wild for his momentum as Jericho whipped Kennedy to the corner and did a bulldog. He then ran to the ropes and nailed Umaga, who was on the apron with his back turned, with a springboard dropkick. After that, he bounced off the second rope with the Lionsault onto Kennedy he had his knees up which Jericho prevented landing on by landing on his own feet. The Savior then turned Kennedy on his belly with the Walls of Jericho. The crowd was expecting Kennedy to tap less than 20 seconds in the hold but that didn't happen as MVP broke it up with a running boot to the face of his partner. MVP then delivered the Playmaker on Jericho and left him for dead as Kennedy went for and got the pinfall.

Lilian: "Here are your winner, Umaga and the Intercontinental Champion Mr. Kennedy!"

MVP made a statement to his Projekt Mayhem opponent and it was loud and clear that they can't wait for Sunday with a chance for the Intercontinental Championship on the line. Now backstage was Team 3D going to be interviewed by Todd Grisham.

Grisham: "We are here with the IWA World Tag Team Champions Brother Ray and Brother Devon and guys what do you think of your challengers for your titles?"

Ray: "Devon and I have watched a few matches from their singles career and them together was a little unpredictable. We have battled in different matches with different partners and now here he is with another newbie to the tag team industry."

Devon: "It isn't different from any other of those guys he's been tagging with. Whatever those two throw at us, we will beat them and retain these titles."

The duo left the ring for their incoming match after the next one as the cameras went to the office of GM George Vegas along with The Miz and Tazz.

Vegas: "I have to tell you something Miz. I honestly didn't like how you won that match earlier but that's how you operate. But your opponent earlier, Eddie Kingston, demanded a match."

Miz: "Eddie Kingston doesn't deserve to be in the ring with the Xtreme Generation Champion and tonight his 15 minutes of fame is over. So no, I'm not having a rematch wit him."

Vegas: "Yes, he demanded a match but not against you. I meant he challenged your associate, Tazz, for a match. So I booked him versus Tazz at Projekt Mayhem."

Tazz and Miz were wide eyed with the statement but that didn't matter for they exited the office, trying to be confident that they will win their respective matches. Inside the ring was Lilian about to introduce the two superstars in the next match.

Lilian: "This next match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first. Debuting from Bombay, India, weighing in at 185 lbs, The Guru, Sonjay Dutt!"

_Guru _played and the debuting Sonjay Dutt was met with boos around the arena as he walked down the ramp and into the ring.

Lilian: "And his opponent, from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, weighing in 250 lbs, he is the only Olympic Gold Medalist in professional wrestling history, Kurt Angle!"

_Gold Medal _was heard through the speakers as Angle got out of the stage and activated his pyro. Angle made his way to the ring as a replay of Edge spearing him on the ramp. After getting in the ring, he told Dutt that he would make him tap.

**Kurt Angle vs. Sonjay Dutt**

Dutt tried to put Angle in a side headlock after a collar-elbow-tie-up but Angle took him down with a double leg and started giving him crossfaces. He then floated over and put Dutt in a front facelock before they both got up. Dutt drove his forearms to Angle's gut to escape the facelock and whipped Angle to the ropes for a hip toss but he countered with his own hip toss. Angle had Dutt in his clutches as he hit a European Uppercut. He did it twice more as he backed Dutt to the corner and whipped him to the corner across the ring. Angle charged towards his opponent but he got out of the situation in a second before Angle hit him and Dutt did a hurricanrana. When Angle tried to get up, Dutt kicked him in the gut with a football kick and went for a pin but got a 1 count instead of a 3. Dutt then picked up his opponent as he focused on his back with backbreakers from an inverted facelock position. After a couple more knees to the back, he whipped Angle to the ropes and leapfrogged over him then did a dropkick that backed Angle to the ropes. Dutt bounced off the ropes and connected with the Bombay Boom on Angle's back. He then did a springboard moonsault on Angle for a pin but got a 2 count as his opponent kicked out. Dutt then whipped Angle to the corner and drove his shoulder to his gut while running. He then went for a bulldog but Angle stopped it and did a German Suplex on Dutt, causing him to hit his head on the top turnbuckle. After getting onto a vertical base, Angle kicked Dutt on the gut and slammed him to the mat with a double underhook suplex. The Olympic Gold Medalist then did a snap suplex followed by a bridging Northern Lights Suplex for a pin but got a 2 count. He whipped Dutt to the corner and landed an overhead belly to belly suplex on him. The American Hero then measured his opponent for the Angle Slam but Dutt slid behind him for a roll up which earned him a 2 count. He planted Angle to the mat with a half nelson bulldog then followed it up with the Bombay Blast after he got up again. The Guru climbed the top rope but took too long as Angle climbed the turnbuckle in a cat like speed as he caught him with a Super Angle Slam. He pulled down the straps and signaled for the end as he applied the Ankle Lock which had more pressure with a grapevine and caused Dutt to tap out.

Lilian: "Here is your winner by submission, Kurt Angle!"

Angle didn't celebrate his win as he grabbed a microphone at ringside, prepared to tell everybody what was on his mind.

Angle: "Last week I was speared by Edge for an unknown reason but I know why he did that. So Edge, if you like to take out your frustrations on me just because you lost the IWA Championship to Cena then how about a match! If you're watching now then I'll make sure you tap out in that match."

As Angle turned around, he didn't see Edge charge towards him and nailed him with a Spear. The fans booed at the act of the Rated R Superstar as he looked at Angle who was now clutching his gut. He took the microphone and spoke towards Angle.

Edge: "You want a match; I already told George Vegas that I will be facing you at Projekt Mayhem. I'll take out my frustrations alright and after I'm done, Kurt, you won't be able to feel your gut when I spear your ass as many as I want."

His theme played when the Ultimate Opportunist finished speaking and left the ring with Angle looking on inside the ring. The cameras went to the announce table with Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler.

JR: "Now that we know Edge is going to face Kurt Angle at Sunday's PPV, we still have a lot of matches for that certain night."

Lawler: "First up, we have the Eddie Kingston versus Tazz as just announced earlier tonight after the Submission Machine interfered in Miz's behalf against Eddie and he didn't like it. Next is the International Tag Team Championship Match of BLOCKBUSTER with the newbie challengers, The Zeroes, challenging Cryme Tyme. The duo picked up victories over the champions in non-title bout, forcing the two from Brooklyn to defend their titles against them."

JR: "The Xtreme generation Championship is on the line with the Chick Magnet, The Miz going one on one with the Washington Warrior, Jack Evans, in a Ladder Match. The title will hang above more than 15 feet in the air and the first who unhooks the title will be the champion. The Battle of the Finalists of the Elimination Chase will pit Elijah Burke against Triple H and The Game can unload on the Black Pope after being screwed by John Morrison and Monty Brown."

Lawler: "The Finals of the Tournament to a New Frontier will be held at Sunday with Benedict Rockwell against Christian Cage or Batista in a 2 out of 3 Falls match. The Music Maniac has been undefeated since his debut in Break of Dawn, will this streak end at Projekt Mayhem or will The Animal or the Instant Classic step up and get an IWA World Heavyweight Championship match. The United States Championship will be on the line with Jeff hardy facing JBL and Chris Hero. Hero won a fatal fourway match last week to deserve a title match while JBL used his own way to get in."

JR: "The IWA World Tag Team Champions Team 3D will defend their championships against the team of Rob Van Dam and Alwyn Larson. Larson received the title match after getting the briefcase at Systems Overdrive and picked RVD as his partner. Earlier, RVD was RKO'd on a steel chair and this could affect their chances to win the titles. Will the RKO on the chair cost the two the title match or will new champions be crowned?"

Lawler: "Monty Brown will face The Undertaker at Sunday after costing him the final spot in the Tournament. Will Brown show the Phenom who is the alpha male or will Taker put Brown to rest with the Tombstone Piledriver. The main event, the IWA Champion John Cena will battle with CM Punk. Punk got his No.1 Contender status after grabbing the briefcase that contained the contract in the Xtreme heights V.2 Match. Can Punk capture the title or will Cena retain?"

After showing the matches for the PPV, Lilian was about to introduce the final match of the night.

Lilian: "This main event tag team match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first. Weighing in a combined weight of 520 lbs, the team of Hardcore Holly and Goldberg!"

_How Do You Like Me Now _played and the two went out to the stage, greeted by boos from the crowd as they made their way to the ring. After entering the ring, the two waited for the IWA Champion and his challenger.

Lilian: "And their opponent, first. From Chicago, Illinois, weighing in at 222 lbs, CM Punk!"

_This Fire Burns _hit and the Straightedge Superstar made his way to the ring with the crowd going wild upon his entrance. He entered the ring via the top rope as he gestured to his fans in the arena.

Lilian: "His partner, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, weighing in at 240 lbs, he is the IWA Champion, John Cena!"

_The Time Is Now _sounded through the PA's and The Champ emerged on the stage and saluted the attending Chain Gang members. He walked down the ramp with the IWA Championship shining on his shoulder and he entered the ring beside his partner for the night.

**CM Punk and IWA Champion John Cena vs. Hardcore Holly and Goldberg**

Punk started off the match with Holly representing his team and the two started off the match with a lock up and Holly backed up his opponent to an open corner. Holly then landed a chop on Punk's chest and did it three more times before whipping him to the corner across the ring. He then landed another chop on Punk before whipping him to the ropes and got in a standing dropkick. Holly stomped on Punk for a few seconds and Goldberg was tagged in and the two and Holly did a back suplex followed by Goldberg scooping up his partner to and forcing him down with a leg drop on Punk. Goldberg went for a pin but Punk got a shoulder up at 1 and a half. Goldberg then punched Punk a couple of times and lifted him up in a military press but Punk got out of it and did a hurricanrana on him when Goldberg turned around. He got in a couple of kicks on Goldberg's side and bounced off the ropes then ducked under a boot for an inverted DDT. When he was driving his knees to Goldberg's gut, his opponent drove his knee on Punk's stomach and went for a front powerslam but Punk escaped once more and tagged in Cena. The Chain Gang Commander came in with clotheslines on Goldberg and forcefully threw in Holly over the top rope. He then charged at Goldberg, taking him down once again but with a Lou Thesz press followed by a couple of right hands. He then did a dropkick on Holly and clotheslined him. When he ran towards Goldberg, he was caught with a scoop powerslam while the referee attended to Holly. When Holly got back on the apron, he was tagged in and Goldberg hoisted up Cena in a delayed back suplex while Holly jumped to the air with an elbow drop to Cena. He went for a pin but got a 2 count instead. Holly did a vertical suplex on the IWA Champion followed by a few elbow drops. After the elbow drops, he put Cena in a seated cobra clutch, hoping to get a submission victory. Cena then tried to fight back but received a forearm to the back of the head and Holly went back to the hold. The Doctor of Thuganomics used all of his strength to get up with Holly on his back, still with the hold applied, and Cena backed him up to the corner. Cena hit a few punches to the face and gut and whipped Holly to the ropes which was reversed into a full nelson hold by the Alabama Slamma. Holly synched in but Cena found a way out of it and plant Holly to the mat with a DDT. Both men were down and they both crawled to their corners with the two tagging in Punk and Goldberg. Punk ducked under a clothesline and started connecting with forearms to the face then tried to whip him to the corner but Goldberg reversed it with Punk landing in it instead. Goldberg charged but Punk had his boot to meet with his face. Punk ran towards him and nailed Goldberg with a step up enzuigiri on the back of the head. Goldberg got up in the corner and leveled him with a charging knee strike to the face and followed it up with a bulldog. He attempted the GTS on Goldberg but Holly kicked him in the stomach, forcing him to let go of his partner. The two went for their Argentine rack/ neckbreaker combination but Cena saved his partner with a flying shoulder block on Holly. Punk got out of the rack with elbows to the cranium and a roundhouse kick. Cena drilled Goldberg to the mat with a one-handed bulldog while Punk did a spinning back kick and back fist followed by a side slam. Cena and Punk applied the STFU and Anaconda Vise respectively on Holly and Goldberg and resulted on a double submission.

Lilian: "Here are your winners by submission, CM Punk and John Cena!"

Cena and Punk won the match but after the referee left the ring, the two had a stare down with the IWA Championship raised by Cena. The Champ told Punk that he will retain the title but the No.1 Contender for the championship said another story. The show ended with the two superstars looking into the other and was nose to nose, ready to battle each other in 6 days.

_Projekt Mayhem matches:_

_Eddie Kingston vs. Tazz_

_International Tag Team Championships: International Tag Team Champions Cryme Tyme vs. The Zeroes_

_Xtreme Generation Championship Ladder Match: Jack Evans vs. Xtreme Generation Champion The Miz_

_Kurt Angle vs. Edge_

_Battle of the Finalists: Triple H vs. Elijah Burke_

_Tournament to a New Frontier Final Two out of Three Falls Match (Singles Match, Tables Match and Stretcher Match) for the New Frontier Championship (Winner gets an IWA World Heavyweight Championship match at the next PPV): Benedict Rockwell vs. TBD_

_United States Championship Triple Threat Match: United States Champion Jeff Hardy vs. John "Bradshaw" Layfield vs. Chris Hero_

_IWA World Tag Team Championships: Alwyn Larson and Rob Van Dam vs. IWA World Tag Team Champions Team 3D_

_The Undertaker vs. Monty Brown_

_IWA Championship: CM Punk vs. IWA Champion John Cena_

**Champions:**

**IWA Champion: John Cena**

**IWA World Tag Team Champions: Team 3D**

**Intercontinental Champion: Mr. Kennedy**

**Xtreme Generation Champion: The Miz**


	25. BLOCKBUSTER Week 2 July

IWA: International Wrestling Association

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, TNA or any independent promotion and their superstars. I only own the OC superstars (The Zeroes, Alwyn Larson, Peter Impact, Mike Speedway and Benedict Rockwell) and the names of their finishers except for some, the names of the shows, pay-per-views, tournaments (Tournament to a New Frontier) and matches (like the Xtreme Heights Match and the V.2 and Championship Combat Match)

**IWA: International Wrestling Association**

**Chapter 25: BLOCKBUSTER Week 2 July**

The show started off with John Morrison and Monty Brown in the ring and the IWA World Heavyweight Champion having a microphone in his hands. The fans were booing both Morrison and Brown but the two just ignored it as Morrison began to speak.

Morrison: "Last week, my fierce rival for the IWA World Heavyweight Championship, Triple H, was eliminated from the Elimination Chase. The man that I'd like to thank is this man beside me, Monty Brown. You see, Triple H has been a thorn in my side since I won this title draped on my shoulder and he just can't see me lead this brand to new heights. He could only see himself and the title on his pretend throne, thinking he really is a king. When Brown wins the Chase later on tonight, we will not have to worry about anything because-"

He wasn't able to finish his speech because _The Game _played to interrupt him. Triple H was seen making his way down to the ring with his trusty sledgehammer in hand and when he entered the ring, Morrison and Brown exited the ring smartly. Triple H picked up the microphone inside the ring and put his sledgehammer on his shoulder to talk to the retreating Morrison.

Triple H: "Whoa, wait a minute champ. I have something to tell you before your match. You see in that match, GM Smith told me who you are going to face. It will be John Morrison against…… Me, Triple H. He also told me that Brown will be banned at ringside. Good luck champ, you'll need it."

His theme played after the announcement and Morrison didn't like it one bit. The Shaman of Sexy threw a fit while walking up the ramp on his associate. After these events, the camera went to the announcer's table with Joey Styles, Jonathan Coachman and Michael Cole.

Coach: "Triple H should stay away from the IWA World Heavyweight Champion. He doesn't deserve to be in the same ring with him anyway."

Styles: "If you clearly watched last week, he was screwed out of a title shot at Sunday. If it weren't for Monty Brown, he would still be in the Chase."

Cole: "Speaking of the Chase, the final two participants will face each other and those two are Monty Brown and Rey Mysterio. They will face each other in the last match in the Elimination Chase."

The cameras focused inside the ring as Justin Roberts was about to open the first match of the night with an introduction.

Roberts: "This opening contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first. From Portland, Oregon, weighing in at 226 lbs, Peter Impact!"

_Boom _by _POD_ played and Peter Impact, who made his debut last week, came out to his new theme and slapped hands with the fans on his way to the squared circle.

Roberts: "And his opponent, from The Caribbean, weighing in at 220 lbs, Carlito!"

_Cool _was heard through the speakers with Carlito's famous phrase "I spit on the face of people who don't want to be cool!" as he came down to the ramp with an apple. The Caribbean Superstar entered the ring to face the new superstar of the BLOCKBUSTER brand.

**Peter Impact vs. Carlito**

Peter and Carlito had a lock up at the center of the ring and Carlito turned it into a hammerlock after wrenching his arm. Carlito whipped Peter to the ropes and went for a hip toss but Peter stopped it and hoped to do a hip toss of his own which failed when Carlito countered it with an arm drag. Carlito did a few punches to Peter's head and did an arm wrench followed by an arm wrench takedown. He then landed an elbow drop on Peter's chest and a standing moonsault for a pin but got a 1 and a half count. After dropping a knee to the face, Carlito picked up his opponent and whipped him to the ropes as he hit a back elbow to the face. He picked up Peter and tried to do a short arm clothesline but Peter ducked under it and bounced off the ropes then landed on Carlito with a crossbody. Peter quickly got up and did two clotheslines followed by a dropkick. Peter connected with a hurricanrana then a somersault senton on Carlito and went for a pin but got a 2 count. When he tried to whip Carlito to the corner, he was the one ending up in the corner as Carlito charged but his face met with the second rope's turnbuckle after Peter did a drop toe hold. Peter went for a running shoulder thrust but Carlito moved out of the way, causing Peter to hit the steel ring post. Carlito rolled out of the ring and slammed the right arm of the shoulder that impacted against the ring post. When he rolled in the ring, he then did a shoulder breaker on Peter and went for a pin but got a 2 count. Carlito now stomped on the right arm a few times and picked him up to his feet. He whipped Peter to the ropes but was reversed into a whip of his own; unfortunately Carlito used this momentum to nail Peter with a springboard back elbow. He went for a pin but got a 2 count on Peter. The Caribbean Superstar bounced off the ropes when Peter got up and executed a knee lift to be followed by a clothesline which didn't happen as Peter got him with a forearm smash. Peter lifted his opponent up with a flapjack after Carlito ran towards him. Peter went for a fireman's carry but Carlito raked his eyes to escape and delivered the Back Stabber on him. Carlito got on Peter for the cover and gained the 3 count.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, Carlito!"

The Cool Caribbean had a smirk after beating his opponent and left the ring, being booed by the crowd. Peter was getting up, which earned the attention of Carlito and he ran down to the ring then drove Peter's injured shoulder to steel ring post again. Carlito walked up the ramp as officials checked if Peter's shoulder was seriously injured. Backstage, John Morrison was steaming at the GM's announcement of his match with Brown just watching him.

Morrison: "How can Smith order me, the Guru of Greatness, in a match against Triple H!? That man is a has-been and he doesn't deserve being in the ring with the future of IWA."

Brown: "Triple H is a big problem. He pretends like he's the real King of Kings but without the IWA World Heavyweight Championship, he's nothing. I'll think of something to prevent him from beating you."

The two superstars agreed and sat down, thinking. While they were thinking, the next match was about to start.

Roberts: "This next contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall, introducing first. From Oban, Scotland, weighing in 34 stone, Rory and Robbie McAllister, the Highlanders.

The Highlanders theme played across the arena as the two cousins made their way to the ring. The two were losing their tag matches but they hope to win tonight against the Pit Bulls.

Roberts: "And their opponents, weighing in a combined weight of 404 lbs, Kid Kash and Jamie Noble, The Pit Bulls!"

The two came out to Kash's theme with dog collars and chains being worn to the ring. They removed their collars and started the match.

**The Highlanders vs. The Pit Bulls**

The Pit Bulls attacked their opponents from behind, causing Robbie to fall outside of the ring, leaving his partner alone with Noble and Kash. They started beating the hell out of Rory with kicks and punches then whipped him to the ropes for a double clothesline but Rory stopped by grabbing the ropes. Kash and Noble charged which Rory saw as he pulled down the top rope with Noble landing on the floor as Kash managed to land on the apron. He received a hard punch from Rory and was brought in the ring with a hip toss. Rory clotheslined him down and tagged in Robbie with a slap to the face, which he liked. Robbie was then used as a battering ram on Kash and on an incoming Noble. Robbie whipped Kash to the ropes and let him fly with a back drop. He went for a pin but got a 1 count. Robbie drove his knee to Kash's gut three times and did a Russian Legsweep. Noble then shouted at Robbie, distracting him long enough for Kash to recover and clobber Robbie from behind. Noble was tagged in and the two did a double back suplex followed by a knee / elbow drop on Robbie. Noble then pounded on Robbie's back with his forearms and then an elbow drop to it. He then whipped Robbie to the ropes with a spinning back elbow smash hitting him. One half of the Pit Bulls put Robbie in a seated chinlock, trying a submission victory. Robbie began to fight back to a vertical base and used his backside to push away Noble then a dropkick-like move to separate the two. He tried to run to the ropes but Noble grabbed his hair and slammed him to the mat. The crowd booed Noble as he dragged Robbie to their corner and tagged in Kash then executed a sidewalk slam backbreaker on Noble's knee. Kash went for a pin but got a 2 count on Robbie. Kash kicked Robbie on the midsection and connected with a swinging neckbreaker. After setting up Robbie with a snap suplex, Kash went to the top rope for a Frog Splash but Robbie moved out of the way just in time. Rory was in their corner, extending his hand for a tag but when he was about to be tagged, Noble pulled him out of the corner and into the security barricade. With nobody to tag to, Robbie received a wheelbarrow suplex from Kash. After an inverted facelock backbreaker, he tagged Noble and they whipped Robbie to an open corner. Kash then whipped Noble to Robbie as he went for a cannonball senton but Robbie dodged it. Kash attempted to help but Rory took him out with a clothesline. He went back to their corner as Robbie crawled towards him then tagged in his partner. Rory was on fire as he hit clotheslines on Noble and Kash with one sending him over the top rope. He whipped Noble to the corner and performed a hip attack on him. After that, he followed it up with a side slam backbreaker for a pin but Kash broke it up at 2. Kash landed blows to Rory continually until Robbie saved him and a forearm to the back of the head. Robbie did an inverted atomic drop as Rory bounced off the ropes with a double axe handle to the chest of Kash. When Noble got up, he was hoisted up on The Highlander's shoulders and planted with the Scot Drop. Rory then pinned Noble for the win.

Roberts: "The winners of the match, Rory and Robbie McAllister, The Highlanders!"

The kilt-donning duo hugged each other with the two sailing the winds of victory since weeks of losing. Just as the two were to leave the ring, _Teacher _played as Matt Striker and Big Daddy V made their way to the ring. Rory and Robbie were confused why the two were going down to the ring but didn't want to find out as they exited the ring while Striker and Big V got in and the former school teacher taking a microphone into his hands.

Striker: "We had it with Cryme Tyme being the champions. Last week, they granted The Zeroes an International Tag Team Championship match at Projekt Mayhem. How about us, we have dominance with Big Daddy V's power and much more intellect with me, Matt Striker, you teacher. Giving them a title shot maybe a right choice but it's not a smart choice. So were challenging you to a match, tonight, if you have the guts to prove me wrong."

When he finished what he was saying, he dropped the microphone as the two left the ring. As the two were walking up the ramp, not minding the jeers, the Tournament to a New Frontier Quarter Finals with Batista against Christian Cage which was later on the night and the main event, the Elimination Chase between Rey Mysterio and Monty Brown was shown. After that, another match was about to take place as someone's theme played through the speakers.

Roberts: "This next contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first. From Jacksonville, Florida, weighing in at 230 lbs, Elijah Burke!"

The theme playing was Burke's _Don't Waste My Time _as he made his way down to the ring. He entered the ring, removing his jacket and cap while waiting for his opponent.

Roberts: "And his opponent. From Yonkers, New York, weighing in at 255 lbs, Tommy Dreamer!"

Dreamer walked down to the ring after beating his chest with his hand with the crowd cheering on him. When he entered the ring, he went on the second rope to accept the fan's cheers.

**Tommy Dreamer vs. Elijah Burke**

Burke and Dreamer circled the ring and locked up with Burke slipping behind him and landing a forearm to the back. He followed it up with punches after Dreamer turned around and whipped him to the ropes where he was taken down with a shoulder block. Dreamer then bounced off the ropes but was stopped by a knee from Burke. He then was lifted up onto the air with a suplex from Burke followed by a back suplex. Burke went for a pin which Dreamer got out of before 2. He then picked up Dreamer up to his feet and got in a few punches to the head before whipping him to the ropes, catching him square on the face with a dropkick. Dreamer got up after the dropkick but was downed again by Burke with a scoop slam. The Paragon of Virtue was busy taunting his opponent while Dreamer was trying get to his feet which was stopped by a knee drop to the back of the head. He turned him on his back and focused on his midsection with knees to it then going for the cover but had a 2 count on Dreamer only. Dreamer and Burke got up on their feet as the ECW Original tried to get himself some momentum with a clothesline but Burke ducked under it then drove his knees to his gut. Burke pushed Dreamer to the ropes and hit a knee lift to the gut followed by a whip to the corner and shoulder thrusts to the torso. The Black Pope whipped Dreamer across the ring to the corner and went for a stinger splash but Dreamer moved out of the way, causing Burke to hit the turnbuckle instead. Dreamer landed a few punches to the head and midsection of his opponent and dodged a clothesline for a falling neckbreaker. Dreamer followed up his new found offense with a scoop lift inverted DDT on the Silver Tongued Pugilist. Burke was getting in trouble as Dreamer was behind him and put him in a pumphandle position and threw him into the air with a pumphandle suplex. Dreamer went for a pin but Burke escaped at 2. Dreamer tried to bring in Burke, who was now on the apron, but Burke poked him in the eyes and did a hangman on Dreamer. Burke spotted Dreamer in the corner, still trying to fix his vision and Burke capitalized with the Elijah Express which handed him the momentum to Projekt Mayhem.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, Elijah Burke!"

The Elijah Experience stood the victor in his match thus heading now into his match at Sunday against Triple H and the other one who would lose at tonight's main event. Burke walked up the ramp as the show went to its first commercial break.

-COMMERCIAL-

Roberts: "This next contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first. From Louisville, Kentucky, weighing in at 185 lbs, Matt Sydal!"

Matt Sydal came out to his theme with the fans cheering him on after the show went back from a commercial break. He gestured to his fans while coming down to the ring and entered the ring.

Roberts: "And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Queen Sharmell, from Houston, Texas, weighing in at 253 lbs, King Booker!"

A royal theme played through the speakers as King Booker and Queen Sharmell came out, greeted by jeers from the crowd. The royal superstars entered the ring as Booker raised up his pinky to activate his pyro.

**Matt Sydal vs. King Booker w/ Queen Sharmell**

Sydal and Booker circled each other and Booker went for a lock up but Sydal got behind him with a hammerlock. Booker got out of the hammerlock by hitting Sydal with a back elbow to the face then whipped him to the ropes for a sidewalk slam but Sydal countered with a headscissors takedown. As Booker got up, Sydal kicked his legs as he tried to wear him down with the kicks. Sydal bounced off the ropes and ducked under a clothesline from the king and landed a low kick that took him down. After nailing Booker with a running dropkick to the face when he was on all fours and a bulldog, Sydal ran to the ropes and Sharmell grabbed his foot to distract him. When Sydal still had his back turned, Booker then lifted him up to the air with a back suplex. He picked up his opponent and did an arm wrench, focusing on it after twisting it again but this time followed by a hook kick. Booker ran to the ropes and did a knee drop then went for a pin but got a 2 count on Sydal. When Sydal got up, he was taken down again by a snapmare from Booker and had a kick on his back to follow it. Booker went for a pin again but Sydal kicked out at 2 for the second time. Booker tried to whip Sydal to the corner but was reversed and ended up with the Royal Ruler running towards the corner. He jumped over Sydal after reaching the corner and landed a forearm to the back of his head. With Sydal dazed, he climbed the second rope and when Sydal turned around he went for a double axe handle but received a spinning wheel kick instead. With Booker down, Sydal proceeded to get up and get in punches to Booker. He whipped Booker to the ropes and went for a back drop but set up too early as King of the BLOCKBUSTER Kingdom countered with a huge forearm to the back. Booker then bounced off the ropes but before he could do anything to Sydal, his opponent did a legsweep to knock him down. He then hit a feint enzuigiri that was instead a headscissors takedown. Sydal dodged a clothesline from Booker and leveled him with a roundhouse kick followed by a standing moonsault. He went for a pin but Booker kicked out at 2. After executing the Slice Drop, he went to the top rope for a Shooting Star Press but before it would happen Queen Sharmell would distract him once again then Booker recovered and took him out of the top rope. The referee then attended to Booker who said his hand is injured while Sharmell hit Sydal with the scepter on the throat. Booker bounced off the ropes to deliver the Scissors Kick to Sydal who was clutching his throat after the scepter shot, and this got him the winning 3 seconds.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, King Booker!"

Booker rolled out of the ring with his theme playing and Sharmell put his royal cape on him then held up his scepter, the very object that got him the win. The referee was checking if Sydal was okay after receiving the cheap shot from the Queen but told him he was okay. Backstage, Josh Matthews was about to interview Chris Hero.

Matthews: "We are here backstage with Chris Hero and Chris, what do you think of JBL being in the United States Championship match you are in?"

Hero: "JBL likes to do his things his way and from how he got his way in the match, he sure did get it. But he shouldn't only watch out for Jeff Hardy's high-flying skills, he should watch out for my in ring prowess. I didn't just earn myself the title match and let some beer-drinking Texan turned Wall Street master of New York take away my rightful place as United States Champion, I came here to be the best and that will start with that belt."

Hero left the set as he said all he wanted to say as the next match was next and this match had the International Tag Team Champions in action.

Roberts: "This next tag team match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first. From Brooklyn, New York, weighing in at 530 lbs, they are the International Tag Team Champions, Shad and JTG, Cryme Tyme!"

_Bringin' Da Hood T U _played and Cryme Tyme came out to the stage and was loudly cheered them. The street wise tandem was suffering from 2 losses against the same team, who they are going to defend the tag titles against, and tonight are hoping to win and bring some momentum to their match.

Roberts: "And their opponents, weighing in a combined weight of 497 lbs, Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin, the World's Greatest Tag Team!"

_World's Greatest _sounded through the speakers and the athletic duo appeared on the stage and walked down the ramp confidently. The World's Greatest Tag Team came in the ring and taunted their opponents before the non title bout started.

**Non Title Match:**

**International Tag Team Champions Cryme Tyme vs. The World's Greatest Tag Team**

Haas and Benjamin discussed some game plans as JTG were ready to start the match. They did a collar-elbow-tie-up began the match and Haas got out of it then did an arm twist. Haas pushed on JTG's shoulder then backed him up to a corner. After the referee counted to 4, Haas backed away from JTG before the count reached the 5 count. JTG circled his opponent as he kicked Haas' sides followed by a side headlock on him. Haas pushed JTG to the ropes to get out of the hold and he took down JTG with a shoulder block. He took JTG once again with an arm drag followed by three more before JTG countered with a monkey flip. JTG kicked Haas on the gut and bounced off the ropes for momentum with a hard running forearm shot to the head. He tagged in Shad and the two did their inverted leg slam/splash combination on Haas then Shad went for the pin but he kicked out at 2. Shad whipped Haas to an open corner and squashed him in it. He then backed up and attempted to do it again but Benjamin pulled his partner out of the way and was tagged in with him taking down Shad with a diving clothesline from the top turnbuckle. He went for a pin but got a 2 count on Shad. One half of the International Tag Team Champions tried to make a tag to JTG and Benjamin attacked Shad, accidentally pushing Shad to the tag. JTG ducked under a clothesline and clocked Haas off the apron with a dropkick to the shin. He hit a spinning wheel kick on Benjamin and climbed the second rope as he gestured for the end but Haas pushed him off. Benjamin was recovering from the kick as JTG was getting up to a vertical base. JTG missed a clothesline and Benjamin launched him into the air with a German Suplex. Benjamin applied a cobra clutch on JTG and Shad was supporting his teammate, trying to get him back in the game. When JTG was about to fight back, Benjamin drove him to his knees with a cobra clutch backbreaker. He went for a pin but got a 2 count instead. He then tagged in Haas and he performed a powerbomb while Benjamin went to the top rope and connected with a lariat to complete the combination. Haas then did a snapmare on JTG and bounced off the ropes for more velocity for his stiff kick to the back of JTG's head. He went for the cover but Shad broke the count at 2 just in time. Haas argued with Shad for a moment and tried a double underhook suplex but JTG escaped it and executed a hurricanrana. Haas and JTG went for a tag to their partners as they were tired and on their bellies after a move from JTG. They both managed to tag in Benjamin and Shad as the bigger man of the two took the offense with a clothesline. He whipped Benjamin to the ropes and lifted him up in a military press and dropped him to the mat. Shad then slammed Benjamin with a scoop slam followed by a legdrop. He went for a pin but got a 2 count only. He ducked under a clothesline from Haas and sent him sailing over the top rope and picked up Benjamin then connected with a front powerslam. Out of the crowd, The Zeroes came out while Shad and JTG were prepping up Benjamin for the G9. Titus grabbed JTG's foot while he was running to the ropes and pulled him out of the ring as Warwick distracted the referee. When Shad saw what happened, he let go of Benjamin and tried to get a piece of Warwick but left the apron. Shad turned around and was drilled to the mat with the Pay Dirt then Benjamin hooked the leg as Haas prevented JTG from getting in the ring.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin, the World's Greatest Tag Team!"

While Haas and Benjamin left the ring up the ramp to celebrate their win, Warwick and Titus exited the arena like how they entered, through the crowd. Cryme Tyme held their titles while they were down but this maybe the last time they have the belts after a match. The United States Champion Jeff Hardy was with Josh Matthews backstage, about to be interviewed.

Matthews: "We here with the United States Champion, who will defend his title in a Triple Threat Match against Chris Hero and the "Wrestling God" JBL, Jeff Hardy. Any thoughts?"

Jeff: "This will be the third time I'm defending this championship and the stakes are definitely higher. I mean, I don't even have to be pinned or made to tap out to lose this championship to either Hero or JBL. It really won't matter because I've beaten odds like these and I will beat both of them at Sunday."

The Charismatic Enigma left the interview set as JBL looked from afar and left his spot too. Justin Roberts was about to introduce the next superstars involved in the match but was interrupted by Benedict Rockwell. He took a seat beside the three commentators as he will watch the next match at ringside.

Roberts: "This next contest is scheduled for one fall and this is the Tournament to a New Frontier Quarter Final Match where the winner will face Benedict Rockwell in a 2 out of 3 Falls Match at Projekt Mayhem for the Tournament to a New Frontier Championship and earn himself an IWA World Heavyweight Championship match at the next pay-per-view. Introducing first, from Washington D.C, weighing in at 290 lbs, The Animal, Batista!"

_I Walk Alone _blasted through the arena sound systems as Batista came out on cue to his theme and activated his pyro on the stage. The Animal was really focused heading to this match as he entered the ring and posed to the fans in attendance and pointed to Rockwell, who was already in the Finals since last week.

Roberts: "And his opponent, from Tampa, Florida, weighing in at 239 lbs, The Instant Classic, Christian Cage!"

_Take Over Remix _sounded through the speakers as Cage walked out and faced his opponent after removing the hood he was wearing. He slapped hands with the fans on his way down the ramp and got in the ring then pointed to his "Peeps". After doing so, he removed any unnecessary things he wore and the match started.

**Tournament to a New Frontier Quarter Finals:**

**Batista vs. Christian Cage**

The two superstars circled each other as the crowd cheered them and eventually they got to a lock up. Batista used his power to push away Cage across the ring and he was stunned at what he did. Cage slipped behind Batista when he went for another lock up and took him down with a double leg. He quickly floated over and Cage put him in a front facelock to ground his opponent but that didn't stop him from overpowering him and lifting Cage over his shoulder and tossing him to the outside near the ramp. Batista soon followed him as he was trying to get up. He picked him up and tried to whip him to the steel steps but Cage reversed into his own whip that had Batista impact on the steps instead. Cage rolled Batista in the ring and went for a pin but got a 2 count on him. He then put Batista in an inverted facelock for a dragon sleeper but Batista tried to fight out of it which prompted Cage to drop him on his knee with a backbreaker. Cage bounced off the ropes and dropped an elbow on Batista's back and rolled him on his back for a pin but Batista powered out at 2. Captain Charisma whipped Batista to the corner but instead he was the one thrown to the corner and he went for a clothesline which earned him a boot to the face from Cage to stop him. He grabbed Batista by the head and climbed the second rope to do a reverse tornado DDT. Cage went for a pin but got a 2 count. He then whipped Batista to the ropes and went for a back drop but set up too early as Batista kicked him on the chest followed by a vicious clothesline. Batista was now standing and he backed Cage to a corner to repeatedly drive his huge shoulder to his gut. He whipped Cage to the corner across the ring and connected with a clothesline after charging towards him. He kicked his opponent on the midsection and lifted him up into the air with a suplex but changed it into a suplex powerslam. His back was affected by the move as it caused him to slowly go to the cover but got a 2 count only. He set up Cage on the top rope, for a superplex, but Cage fought back with punches to the head that got Batista to fall to the mat. When his fellow Tournament competitor got up, he launched himself to the air with a corkscrew European Uppercut to Batista. As soon he got up, he grabbed Batista's legs for the Cloverleaf but Batista powered out of it and pushed him to the ropes for a sidewalk slam. When he attempted the Batista Bomb, Cage countered it by taking out his legs and applying the Cloverleaf. Elevating it a little so that it would focus on the back, Cage was primed to get the win with the hold as Batista tried to get out of it. The Washington D.C. native used his power to crawl to the ropes and managed to grab the middle rope for salvation, causing Cage to break the hold. The Instant Classic then went to the corner, measuring Batista with the spear but when he turned around he got nailed by Batista's own spear. Batista did the "Thumbs Up, Thumbs Down" gesture to Cage and looked towards Rockwell, who was now interested in the match, then he delivered the Batista Bomb on Cage as he landed blows to the head. He picked up Cage once again and planted him once again with another Batista Bomb, making a clear point that he wants that IWA World Championship Match as he pinned him.

Roberts: "The winner of the match and has advanced to the Tournament Finals, Batista!"

As his theme played, he climbed the second rope gesturing to his fans and told his opponent at Sunday that he will win the 2 out of 3 Falls match. Rockwell looked on as the show went to a short commercial break.

-COMMERCIAL-

Roberts: "This next contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Chelsea, England, weighing in at 247 lbs, Paul Burchill!"

_Generation A _played and the man from England walked down to the ring. He debuted last week in the Fourth of July Fatal Fourway Match, with the winner facing Jeff Hardy at project Mayhem, which was ultimately won by Chris Hero. Burchill entered the ring to wait for his opponent.

Roberts: "And his opponent, from Kingston, Jamaica, weighing in at 225 lbs, Kofi Kingston!"

_S.O.S. _was heard and Kofi walked out to the stage then performed his Thunder Clap to activate the pyro. After slapping hands with the fans, he entered the ring as the match went underway.

**Kofi Kingston vs. Paul Burchill**

Burchill started off the match by taking down Kofi with a drop toe hold after backing him to the ropes and whipping him to the ropes. Burchill dominated his opponent with arm drags repeatedly until Kofi reversed it into a monkey flip. Kofi kicked Burchill on the legs for a few times and whipped him to the ropes then leapfrogged above him twice followed by a high-angle back elbow strike. He hooked the leg of Burchill for a pin but got a 1 count. Kofi took him down with a leg lariat and Burchill rolled out of the ring for a time out. Kofi positioned himself near the ropes and did a suicide dive onto Burchill. Before he could roll his opponent into the ring, he was slammed into the security barricade. Burchill threw Kofi into the ring and did a knee drop for a pin but got a 2 count instead. He stomped on him for a few seconds and did a pumphandle lift while Kofi was grounded and turned it into a sidewalk slam. The Englishman of England then lifted up Kofi with a suplex and rolled through it for a second one. After the suplex, he climbed the nearest corner to the second rope and tried a diving move but met with Kofi's foot on his jaw. The Jamaican Buzzaw hit a few punches to Burchill's face and whipped him to the ropes then landed a dropkick to his face. He took him down again but this time with a hurricanrana followed by a neckbreaker slam. He bounced off the ropes and landed his signature double leg drop onto Burchill. Before Kofi could capitalize, he is trapped in a small package but he kicked out at 2. Burchill knocked him out with a clothesline then picked him up and slammed him to the mat with a rolling fireman's carry slam. He then went for a rolling cutter but Kofi escaped it and ducked under a clothesline to level his opponent with the Trouble In Paradise. Kofi quickly covered him and won the match via pinfall.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, Kofi Kingston!"

As his theme played, Kofi celebrated the win on the second turnbuckle doing the Thunder Clap while facing the fans. The cameras then went backstage and saw John Morrison walking towards the ring and Triple H was finished taping his wrists and hands then started walking out of the locker room. After that, the cameras focused on the ring announcer as he was just to introduce the two men seen earlier.

Roberts: "This next contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first. From Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 219 lbs, he is the current IWA World Heavyweight Champion, John Morrison!"

_Ain't No Make Believe _played and Morrison walked out to the stage then did his slow motion entrance after continuing in normal speed. He was walking down the aisle alone because Brown had to get ready for the Elimination Chase he was in and was also banned from ringside. The IWA World Heavyweight Champion entered the ring and raised his championship in Morrison fashion before Triple H's song interrupted him.

Roberts: And his opponent, from Greenwich, Connecticut, weighing in at 290 lbs, The Game, Triple H!"

_King of Kings _sounded throughout the arena and Triple H walked out to do his signature entrance that he performed throughout his career. He soon got in the ring and faced his rival with Morrison raising the title he has in his grasp then the match started.

**Non Title Match:**

**Triple H vs. IWA World Heavyweight Champion John Morrison**

Morrison got the upper hand by attacking Triple H from behind and ducked under a clothesline to connect with a STO backbreaker followed by a neckbreaker. He wanted to end this match fast so he went for a cover but got a 1 count and tried again which got him another 1 count. He whipped Triple H to the corner and charged but was greeted by the back of his elbow. Triple H clotheslined his opponent over the top rope to the delight of his fans. He soon followed and chased Morrison around the ring and when he tried to get in the ring, Triple H caught his foot and threw him straight to the security barricade. Morrison got up and The Game pounded on him while the referee counted them for a count out. When Triple H tried to put Morrison in the ring, he was kicked him on the gut then slammed him chest first on the apron. He rolled Triple H on the apron on his belly and dropped him on the edge of the apron chest first again. The Shaman of Sexy climbed the apron as Triple H was trying to get up using the ropes which earned him a baseball slide dropkick from Morrison as he used the ropes. After rolling HHH in the ring, he went for the pin but got a 2 count again. The IWA World Heavyweight Champion went on the apron again and did a slingshot elbow drop on Triple H then tried another pinfall attempt but he kicked out at 2. He was getting frustrated as he landed a Breakdance Legdrop on his neck. Morrison dragged Triple H to the center of the ring and signaled for something as he went for a standing corkscrew moonsault but The Cerebral Assassin moved out of the way just in time. Triple H got up on his feet while Morrison managed to get to a vertical base while holding his midsection as Triple H proceeded to land blows to the head. He whipped his adversary to the ropes and launched him onto the air with a back drop that caused Morrison to land on his belly. Triple H bounced off the ropes and almost decapitated Morrison with a clothesline. He went for a pin but got a 2 count on the champion. The King of Kings threw Morrison to the ropes and went for another clothesline which Morrison ducked under but Triple H didn't miss with his high knee. When he attempted the Pedigree on Morrison, he got away and bounced off the ropes which was a bad idea as he was planted with a spinning spinebuster. He rolled out of the ring and tried to grab a steel chair but Triple H clobbered him with a clothesline. When he re-entered the ring, Triple H tried to get Morrison in the squared circle through the ropes but was leveled with a chair shot to the head, right in front of the official as he rung the bell in a disqualification decision.

Roberts: "The winner of the match as a result of a disqualification, Triple H."

Morrison landed two more chair shots to the back as the bell rang and the referee tried to stop the assault. He placed the chair on the center of the ring and picked up his rival for the Moonlight Drive on the foreign object but he reversed it into a chop block. He clocked the champion with the chair once and the crowd went wild. When he positioned Morrison for the Pedigree, the lights suddenly went out. A few seconds later, the lights came back on but it wasn't a good light for Triple H as he got smashed by the same chair he used on Morrison. The person who used the chair was Monty Brown, Morrison's associate. Brown used the chair over and over again then finished the assault with Morrison delivering the Moonlight Drive. Officials rushed down as Brown was about to hit another chair shot and were forced to help Triple H to the back.

Roberts: "This next contest is the Elimination Chase with the winner will be facing John Morrison for the IWA World Heavyweight Championship at Projekt Mayhem. Introducing first, from Detroit, Michigan, weighing in at 265 lbs, The Alpha Male, Monty Brown! And his opponent, from San Diego, California, weighing in at 165 lbs, Rey Mysterio!"

_Booyaka 619 _blasted through the speakers as the Biggest Little Man came out and activated his pyro on the stage. He focused on his opponent in the ring as the referee took away the steel chair he used on Triple H earlier. Mysterio walked in the ring as Morrison took a seat at beside the commentators.

**Elimination Chase Match:**

**Rey Mysterio vs. Monty Brown**

Mysterio carefully circled his big opponent as he just stood at the center of the ring as Brown and he went for a right hand but Rey ducked under it to retaliate with a had kick to the side. He continued this until Brown pushed him to the corner and charged but he jumped up and caught Brown with a sunset flip for a 1 count. He dodged a clothesline and bounced off the ropes for a wheelbarrow counter into an inverted headscissors takedown. Brown seated in the corner as Mysterio signaled for the Bronco Buster but missed as Brown moved out of the way. He then rammed his knee to Mysterio's head and dragged him to the center of the ring for a pin but got a 1 and a half count. Brown continued to use his knee by driving it in Mysterio's gut and then did a scoop slam on him. He bounced off the ropes and landed a leg drop on his small opponent. He got up and dropped an elbow on Mysterio's chest and went for a pin but got a 2 count on him. The Sultan of the 619 got up near the ropes and Brown ran to him but he lowered the top rope that caused Brown to sail over the rope and onto the floor. Mysterio went to the apron and looked on Brown as he was getting up then did a springboard moonsault onto him that took out both wrestlers. Both of them recovered as the referee was at the count of 6 and they entered the ring to prevent loss via count out. Brown was the first to move as he hit Mysterio with a punch and then whipped him to the ropes. He then took him down with a clothesline that had Mysterio turn inside out. He dropped a few elbows to his back and then applied a cobra clutch on him. Mysterio then tried to fight out of it but Brown was too strong and all he could do is refuse tapping so that he wouldn't be eliminated. Brown lifted him up and threw him into the air while the hold was still in. he went for a pin but got a 2 count on his opponent. He was getting mad that Mysterio keeps kicking out as he whipped him to the corner. Brown then lifted his knees to Mysterio's gut three times before whipping him again to the corner across the ring. Before he could do anything to him, he got kicked in the gut and on the face as Mysterio went to the top rope for a diving moonsault. Mysterio was caught by Brown and he tried the Alpha Bomb but was countered into a hurricanrana that positioned him on the second rope. The Ultimate Underdog bounced off the ropes and delivered the 619 on Brown as Morrison distracted the referee. The Guru of Greatness then was nailed with the 619 on the back. Mysterio then focused on Brown as he jumped to the top rope for the West Coast Pop but he caught him for the Alpha Bomb which was reversed into an arm drag. He then bounced off the ropes which earned him a boot to the face from the Alpha Male. Brown then threw him to the air with an Exploder suplex and he went for a pin which Mysterio kicked out at 2. He went for a back suplex but Mysterio managed to land on his feet and dropkick Brown on the back to the ropes. Mysterio went for another 619 but this time Brown managed to roll out of the ring to avoid it but that didn't stop Mysterio to hit him with something as he did a somersault plancha on him. Both men were exhausted as they crawled to the apron. The count of 7, they both got up and were groggy to realize they were facing each other. At the count of 9, Mysterio kicked Brown in the gut and tried to enter the ring but was thrown into the security barricade by Brown as the ref ended the match as his count reached 10.

Roberts: "According to the referee, both men were not able to enter the ring before the count of 10 and as a result Rey Mysterio and Monty Brown are both eliminated from the Chase."

The fans booed at the conclusion of the match as Morrison was really glad nobody won. Brown rolled in Mysterio and Morrison stomped on him. Brown executed his Alpha Slam on him and Morrison finished it with his signature Moonlight Drive to the title. BLOCKBUSTER GM Jayden Smith then appeared on the stage with a microphone as Morrison gloated on the second turnbuckle as Brown watched outside the ring.

Jayden: "Well Morrison, you maybe celebrating now since there was no winner in the Elimination Chase but that doesn't mean nobody will challenge you at Projekt Mayhem. There will be someone who will face you in just 48 hours and that is something you could take to the bank!"

Morrison's grin faded as it turned to confusion to who Jayden was referring to. The lights went out again as the fans booed loudly again, thinking this was another part of Morrison's deeds. When the lights came back on, there was someone standing behind Morrison, wanting the IWA World Heavyweight Champion to turn around. Morrison turned around and saw the person for a quick second but was taken down with a spear-like maneuver.

Jayden: "You are going to face The War Machine, RHINO!"

The statement echoed through the arena and the crowd went wild as Rhino looked at the downed champion. Brown tried to help Morrison as he went for a clothesline which was ducked under by Rhino and he leveled him with a Gore. Jayden saw the chaos what ensued as Rhino beat his chest and raised the IWA World Heavyweight Championship into the air while the show went to an end.

_Projekt Mayhem matches:_

_Eddie Kingston vs. Tazz_

_International Tag Team Championships: International Tag Team Champions Cryme Tyme vs. The Zeroes_

_Xtreme Generation Championship Ladder Match: Jack Evans vs. Xtreme Generation Champion The Miz_

_Kurt Angle vs. Edge_

_Battle of the Finalists Triple Threat Match: Triple H vs. Elijah Burke vs. Rey Mysterio_

_Tournament to a New Frontier Final Two out of Three Falls Match (Singles Match, Tables Match and Stretcher Match) for the New Frontier Championship (Winner gets an IWA World Heavyweight Championship match at the next PPV): Benedict Rockwell vs. Batista_

_Winner Gets an Intercontinental Championship Match at Xtreme Revelation: Chris Jericho vs. MVP (Special Guest Referee: Intercontinental Champion Mr. Kennedy)_

_United States Championship Triple Threat Match: United States Champion Jeff Hardy vs. John "Bradshaw" Layfield vs. Chris Hero_

_IWA World Tag Team Championships: Alwyn Larson and Rob Van Dam vs. IWA World Tag Team Champions Team 3D_

_IWA World Heavyweight Championship: IWA World Heavyweight Champion John Morrison vs. Rhino_

_The Undertaker vs. Monty Brown_

_IWA Championship: CM Punk vs. IWA Champion John Cena_

**Champions:**

**IWA World Heavyweight Champion: John Morrison**

**International Tag Team Champions: Cryme Tyme**

**United States Champion: Jeff Hardy**

**New Frontier Champion: TBA**


	26. IWA Projekt Mayhem

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, TNA or any independent promotion and their superstars

**IWA: International Wrestling Association**

**Chapter 26: IWA Presents Projekt Mayhem**

Sunday night started off with a bang, literally, as the opening pyro welcomed the fans in the arena into a treat with 11 matches on the card. A video package aired on the Titantron hyping the matches in the card including the 2 out of 3 Falls Match between Batista and Benedict Rockwell, The Miz's Ladder Match with Jack Evans, The Battle of the Finalists Triple Threat Match, Chris Jericho's bout with MVP for an Intercontinental Title match, the IWA Championship match and more. When the video ended, _Get Out The Door_ by _Velvet Revolver_ was palying in the arena as the show's theme song while the cameras went to the announcer's table of Xtreme Revelation, Jim Ross and Jerry "The King" Lawler.

JR: "Welcome to a sold out arena in the St. Pete Times Forum in Tampa, Florida and boy are we in for some action tonight. With over 19,000 people sitting in the seats of this arena and millions watching around world are in for a treat."

Lawler: "You bet JR. There are 7 championships that will be defended, with 3 of our titles, including the first ever meeting between IWA Champion John Cena and his challenger CM Punk."

JR: "Don't forget the IWA Tag Team Championships (formerly known as the IWA World Tag Team Championships) will be on the line with the champions Team 3D going against the team of Alwyn Larson and Rob Van Dam."

Lawler: "And so much more like Kurt Angle battling the Rated R Superstar, Edge. Let's go to our partners from BLOCKBUSTER, Joey Styles, Michael Cole and Jonathan Coachman."

Styles: "Tonight, chaos will be on the squared circle as Batista will fight Benedict Rockwell in a 2 out of 3 falls match with the winner will be the first ever New Frontier Champion. Not only that, the winner will get an opportunity to challenge for the International Championship (formerly known as the IWA World Heavyweight Championship) at the _Road to Nowhere_."

Coach: "Triple H, Elijah Burke and Rey Mysterio will meet each other once again in the Battle of the Finalists Triple Threat Match and Monty Brown will face The Phenom, The Undertaker."

Cole: "But first, the night will be started by Xtreme Revelation!"

The cameras went to the ring as the bell rang twice, signaling the pre-match introductions with Xtreme Revelation's Lilian Garcia.

Lilian: "This opening match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, weighing in at 245 lbs, Eddie Kingston!"

_Money Making Hustla _played and the fans in Tampa welcomed Eddie with cheers as he walked down the ramp. He pointed to the crowd before entering the ring and maintained his focus on his opponent, who was about to be introduced.

Lilian: "And his opponent, from the Red Hook Section of Brooklyn, New York, weighing in at 240 lbs, Tazz!"

_Just Another Victim _sounded through the speakers as Tazz walked down to the ramp ignoring the people's jeers towards him. As he entered the ring, a video played of Eddie's match with The Miz that saw Tazz align with him after distracting him and this match was the result of that interference.

**Eddie Kingston vs. Tazz**

The two Xtreme Revelation superstars stared off with a collar-elbow-tie-up as Eddie backed Tazz to the ropes which Tazz reversed with him cornering Eddie. The referee counted to five for Tazz to do a break the tie-up and he did at 4 but hit Eddie with a knee to the gut. Tazz continued to punch him on the face until Eddie put up his forearm to stop one then threw him to the corner. Eddie landed a knife edge chop on Tazz as the crowd yelled "WOOOOOO!!" in homage to Ric Flair while Eddie went on to do 4 more. Eddie whipped Tazz to the corner across the ring and hit a clothesline. Eddie then proceeded to do a scoop slam on Tazz followed by a legdrop and a pin but Tazz kicked out at 1. Eddie whipped Tazz to the ropes and went for a backdrop but set up too early as he got a kick to the chest followed by a Russian Legsweep from Tazz. He then threw Eddie with an overhead belly to belly suplex twice as his opponent landed on the arena floor from the force of the second suplex.Tazz followed him to the outside of the ring and slammed his head on the apron and the top of the security barricade. Tazz then backed him to the apron twice, back first meeting its edge. Eddie tried to fight back but a rake of the eyes and a whip to the steel steps soon stopped that. The referee's count reached up to 7 before Tazz could roll Eddie in the ring for a pin but Edie kicked out at 2.

Tazz then executed a pumphandle suplex on Eddie then went for a pin again but he escaped at 2 for the second time. He then signaled for the Tazzmission and got it in as Eddie tried to reach the ropes which was a futile effort as Tazz dragged him back to the center of the ring. Eddie was fading fast after 10 seconds in the hold but he managed to slip out of it then kick Tazz on the jaw. Tazz bounced off the ropes from the kick and was caught in an overhead belly to belly suplex.Eddie was getting fired up as he clotheslined Tazz down to the mat and went for another one again but Tazz saw it coming as he ducked under it to drive Eddie to the mat with a German Suplex. The Human Suplex Machine then continued doing suplexes on Eddie such as a Capture Suplex, a Dragon Suplex and a release wheelbarrow suplex. He went for a pin but Eddie managed to put a boot on the bottom rope, showing his ring awareness, as the count ended at 2. He dragged Eddie to the center of the ring for a cover but he kicked out at 2. Tazz then whipped Eddie to the corner and drove his shoulder on Eddie's gut and went for another one but this time Eddie moved out of the way, causing Tazz to collide with the steel ring post. He did a T-Bone Suplex on him then taunted the fans at ringside.

The King of Diamonds picked up Tazz in a military press then dropped him with a devastating spinebuster. Mustering all his strength, Eddie got up and garnered some momentum with a Sambo suplex. He followed it up with a side slam backbreaker and went for the cover but received a 2 count from the referee. Tazz got up in the corner as Eddie charged for a running big boot but hit nobody as Tazz leveled him with the Brooklyn Boot after bouncing off the ropes. He went for a pin but Eddie managed to roll a shoulder up at 2. Tazz then put him in the Tazzmission but was backed to the corner to stop it fro being synched in. Tazz earned himself the Backfist to the Future from Eddie followed by the Royal Flush. Eddie went for a pin. 1……2…….thre- KICKOUT! Tazz kicked out in 2 and 7/8. Eddie was in complete disbelief as he stood in the ring and Tazz sneaked up behind him with a roll up for the tights but the ref saw it and stopped the count at 2. Tazz was arguing the referee but didn't see Eddie behind him and when he turned around, Eddie delivered another Royal Flush for the victory.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, Eddie Kingston!"

Eddie had his arm held up after a hard-fought match with the Most Miserable Man on the Planet. The crowd cheered for him as his theme played while the cameras went to the GM's of BLOCKBUSTER and Xtreme Revelation watched what happened.

Vegas: "You see that? That is how you open a sold out pay-per-view. An incredible match to start of a night full of action."

Jayden: "Chill out Vegas. It's just the opening, nothing to brag about. But check out my main event for the night that would knock your socks off."

The two general managers watched the screen in the office as the next match was to be introduced by BLOCKBUSTER announcer Justin Roberts.

Roberts: "This next contest is scheduled for one fall, and it's for the International Tag Team Championships, introducing first the challengers, from Atlanta, Georgia, weighing in a combined weight of 470 lbs, Warwick and Titus Zero, The Zeroes!"

_The Fad _by _Chevelle _was heard and the two made their entrance despite the crowd's negative reaction to them. The duo will try to make their first attempt at IWA gold successful tonight but it would be a tough task as they will battle the current champions since IWA's creation.

Roberts: "And their opponents, from Brooklyn, New York, weighing in at 530 lbs, they are the current International Tag Team Champions, Shad and JTG, Cryme Tyme!"

_Bringin' Da Hood To U _blasted through the arena sound system with the intro at the start and both men rolled down to the ring in their own fashion. The two removed the titles from their waists and raised it up after entering the ring as their challengers looked on. They gave the titles to the official of the match as he raised the titles and the match began.

**International Tag Team Championships:**

**International Tag Team Champions Cryme Tyme vs. The Zeroes**

The big men of each team, Shad and Titus, started off the match with a lock up at the center of the ring and both of them couldn't back each other. They both stared down each other after the failed lock up and went for another but Titus drove a knee to his gut instead. He got in a few punches to the head and whipped him to the corner and ran to him which was stopped from a back elbow by Shad. Shad tagged in JTG and they whipped Titus to the ropes then Shad immediately got on all fours as JTG jumped on him for an assisted dropkick to the face. JTG landed a fist drop on Titus and went for a pin but got a 1 count only. JTG put him in a side headlock and wrenched it for a couple of times before being thrown to the ropes and Titus tried a clothesline which JTG ducked under then bounce off the ropes for a flying shoulder block that knocked him down. He tagged in Shad and they bounced off the ropes to clothesline Titus over the top rope and Warwick tended to his brother. Cryme Tyme then did another move as JTG ran to the ropes and Shad tossed him up into the air and onto The Zeroes.JTG recovered from the aerial move he just did and Shad rolled in Titus for a pin but got a 1 and a half count. Shad was about to do a suplex on him until Warwick attacked him from behind, forcing the referee to tell him to get back to his corner as Titus did a scoop slam on Shad followed by an elbow drop.

Titus tags in Warwick and they both whip him to the ropes which was followed by a double back elbow and a double falling head butt to the midsection. Warwick hooks the leg but got a 2 count on Shad. After he kicked out, he jumped and landed on Shad with a double foot stomp. He pounded on Shad's back as he tried to get up until he was thrown to the ropes but he came back with a spinning heel kick. Warwick then tried to whip Shad to an open corner but was reversed into his own Irish Whip. Shad charged but met the turnbuckle only as Warwick moved out of the way.Warwick then took down one half of the World Tag Team Champions with a hurricanrana and went for a pin but got a 2 count. Warwick tagged in Titus again as he kicked Shad on the gut as Warwick bounced off the ropes and they performed a spinebuster/ lag lariat combination. Titus went for a pin but got a 2 count on Shad when JTG broke it up. Titus told the people that it was over as he went for the Titan Breaker but Shad managed to escape and nail him with a running big boot. With Titus down, he tagged in JTG and he took control of the match by hip tossing Warwick into the ring.

He downs the two of them with dropkicks and nails Warwick with a crossbody. JTG was being cheered by the fans as he connected with a legdrop bulldog on Titus after kicking him on the gut. He climbed the top rope and took a chance with a crossbody on Titus but he caught him and did a front powerslam. Titus then lifted JTG up into the air for a suplex slam and the referee counted only up to 2 as Shad broke the pin. Titus whipped JTG to the corner and did a corner splash on him. He then lifted him to the top turnbuckle for a superplex but he fought out of it and was able to knock down Titus from the second turnbuckle. Warwick tried to stop him but received a kick that took him down from the apron. He took Titus' head and planted him with a tornado DDT. The fans rallied behind JTG in this World Tag Team Championship match as he crawled for the tag with Shad holding out his hand. Warwick was tagged in and he tried to stop the tag from happening but too late, the crowd went wild as Shad entered the ring.Shad clotheslined Warwick a few times and tossed Titus over the top rope and picked up Warwick with a military press then dropped him to the canvas. He whipped him to the ropes and squashed him with a clothesline followed by a snake eyes move.

Shad then executed his move Thugnificent on Warwick and tagged in JTG as they performed an aided splash. JTG hooked the leg for the victory but was interrupted by Titus, keeping their title hopes alive. JTG did a running dropkick on Titus, causing him to land on the floor once again. Shad picked up Warwick and Cryme Tyme delivered the G9. JTG hooked the leg and waited for the 3 count which never occurred as Titus pulled the referee out of the ring, knocking him out in the process. JTG then goes over the top rope with a plancha directly on Titus. Shad had his back turned on Warwick as he grabbed him with a hangman's neckbreaker.JTG tried to help his partner by getting in the ring and went for a clothesline but Warwick ducked under it and connected with a spike DDT. He went to the apron and waited until JTG got to a vertical base and attempted the Zero Maker but JTG moved out of the way making Warwick crash and burn. JTG then nailed Warwick with a running corkscrew neckbreaker and went for a pin but there was nobody to count the pinfall. Shad managed to recover and they again attempt the G9 but this time it was interrupted by Titus who tripped JTG. Shad came in but got a low blow for his troubles as the referee began to recover. The referee was tossed in the ring after Titus executed the Titan Breaker on JTG as Warwick had his arm on him but JTG managed to kick out of it at 2.Titus was getting angry as he came in the ring but before he could do any damage Shad tackled him out of the ring. JTG checked what happened but Warwick suddenly rolled him up with the tights for leverage and the referee counted to 3 for the win and new World Tag Team Champions are crowned.

Roberts: "The winners of the match and NEW International Tag Team Champions, Warwick and Titus Zero, The Zeroes!"

Warwick rolled out of the ring Shad realized what happened before he could interrupt the count. The Zeroes collected their new titles from the referee as the official of the match raised their hands in victory. Cryme Tyme sat in the ring as a replay saw Warwick steal the win with a roll up with tights to ensure it.

Backstage, Xtreme Revelation reporter Todd Grisham was about to interview the challengers for the IWA Tag Team Championships.

Grisham: "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guests Alwyn Larson and Rob Van Dam. And guys, after RVD was punted by Randy Orton 6 days ago and we all know what happens when they receive that punt, will this affect your chances tonight?"

RVD: "Todd, I'm alright and after resting since Monday I'm ready to get in that ring."

Larson: "RVD and I will get our waist decked in gold after winning the championships because this team is the…"

RVD: "The Whole Fucking Show!"

The two left the set to prepare for their upcoming title match later on tonight as another one was about to start with Lilian to introduce the combatants.

Lilian: "This next match is for the Xtreme Generation Championship and it is a Ladder Match. The only way to win is to climb a ladder and retrieve the championship belt, introducing first the challenger, from Parkland, Washington, weighing in at 165 lbs; he is the Prince of Parkland, Jack Evans!"

_Temperature _by _Sean Paul _played and the breakdancing master of aerial maneuvers entered the arena with the crowd almost went wild for him. This match came about when Evans interrupted a gloating Miz and challenged him to a title match with GM Vegas made it official in a Ladder Match. Evans entered the ring and did a dance for all the fans in the St. Pete Times Forum.

Lilian: "And his opponent, from Cleveland, Ohio, weighing in at 231 lbs, he is the Xtreme Generation Champion, The Miz!"

_Reality _hit and the cocky arrogant champion made his way down to the ring, showing off his Xtreme Generation Championship that was around his way. After bragging that nobody could challenge him for the title, Evans told him he was wrong and this match was to prove it. Miz got in the ring and handed the referee his title so he could hang it. When the title was set, it ascended up to the air where the only way to get it was a ladder.

**Xtreme Generation Championship Ladder Match:**

**Jack Evans vs. Xtreme Generation Champion The Miz**

The two started off circling each other as the much faster Evans slipped behind Miz after he tried grabbing him. Evans hit a forearm to the back a few times and whipped him to the ropes where he took him down with an arm drag. He does another one and works on Miz's arm until he got up and threw him to the ropes for a hard clothesline. Miz beat his opponent with punches to the face and taunted him after standing up then tried to pick him up by the head which got him a kick to the head by Evans. He then backed Miz to the corner and drove his shoulders to his midsection then a kick to it. Evans whipped Miz to across the ring to the other corner and charged towards him, launching Miz to the air with a monkey flip. Miz rolled out of the ring as Evans looked at him and then bounced off the ropes for a cartwheel followed by a fake dive, which got the Miz to quickly move, which concluded with a suicide senton directly on him. Evans picked up his opponent but he kicked him in the groin to stun him for a discus punch. He rolled Evans in the ring and got a ladder in his hands then put it in the edge of the ring but before he could enter the ring, Evans dropkicked the ladder to Miz that sent him to the security barricade. Evans grabbed another ladder from the other side of the ring and put it in the ring as Miz tried to recover from the shot he received earlier.

Evans placed the ladder on top of the top turnbuckle in a horizontal manner with the end pointing inside the ring and went to the outside to roll in Miz. After landing a few blows to the head of the champion, Evans whipped Miz to the ropes and went for a clothesline but Miz ducked under it and took him down with a shoulder block. Miz took the other ladder Evans dropkicked and placed it in the corner in a vertical state.Miz then did a vertical suplex and followed it up with another suplex as he was taking his time with his opponent. He then whipped Evans to the ladder in the corner and charged but hit the ladder instead as Evans moved out of the way. Evans then took Miz's head and slammed it against the ladder then whipped him to it again followed by a dropkick to it. He then backed up as Miz was in front of the ladder because of that dropkick Evans did and he charged for a cannonball senton but Miz moved away causing Evans to land on ladder back first. Miz then did a scoop slam went to the top rope where the ladder was and rode it onto Evans' gut. As Evans clutched his midsection in pain, Miz then set up the ladder for a chance to grab the title that belonged to him. As Miz was half way up the ladder, Evans stopped him by pushing the ladder therefore unbalancing it enough to prevent Miz to get up.

They traded fists to the face as Miz got the upper hand with a kick to the midsection and tried to whip corner where the ladder was on the top turnbuckle but Evans reversed it instead throwing the Chick Magnet to the ladder face first, effectively busting him wide open. When the Washington Warrior tried to pick up Miz, the Faux-Hawked Superstar forced him back to the corner with the ladder, making Evans hit the back of his head on the end of the ladder. The bloodied Miz then took the ladder off the corner and threw it outside as he signaled for the Reality Check on Evans. He bounced off the ropes and as he went for the Reality Check, Evans took him down with a legsweep followed by the Ode to Blitzkrieg. Evans then tried to set up the ladder that was still in the ring as Miz rolled out of the ring. Miz grabbed the other ladder he threw away as Evans finished setting up the ladder then he went to Miz's direction. The self proclaimed ladies man then attempted to use the ladder by thrusting it towards Evans but he caught it, which Miz used to his advantage as he pulled down his end of the ladder causing a see-saw effect with the other end nailing Evans on the jaw. Miz getting booed at ringside as he entered the ring and started to climb the ladder already set up by Evans. He was near the top and when suddenly Evans climbed the other side to the top as he and Miz met face to face.

The two hit each other with fists and Evans almost knock off Miz but he was able to keep his balance as he poked Evans' eyes. With the opportunity in front of him, he tried to claim the title but Evans stopped him with a punch to his gut. Evans tried to suplex him off the ladder which Miz turned to a swinging neckbreaker to the canvas, causing the ladder to fall down also. Both men were down and the referee could do nothing but just wait for them to get up and soon Miz started to move to a vertical base. Evans also stirred with Miz already standing and when he connected with a legdrop bulldog to keep him down. Miz, who was sporting the crimson mask, then picked up the ladder and charged towards Evans, who was near the ropes, but he rolled out of the way for a corkscrew dropkick to the ladder, felling the Grand Mizard. He then set up the ladder at the center of the ring and there was nobody to stop him, unless somebody ran into the ring and clocked you with a lead pipe. That person was a superstar who aligned himself with Miz, Tazz.

The Human Wrecking Machine did attack Evans while he was ascending the ladder with a lead pipe, giving a chance to a still downed and bloodied Miz. While he tried to help Miz into the ring, Tazz's opponent earlier came in to even the odds. Eddie then ducked under a leap pipe shot for an overhead belly to belly suplex. Miz had a steel chair in hand, nailing Eddie on the head and went in the ring as Evans was already climbing the ladder. Evans was inches away from victory but never tasted it as Miz hit him with the steel chair, knocking him down in the process. Miz slowly got on the ladder and went step by step up the object as Evans managed to recover quickly as he took the other ladder in the ring and set it up beside Miz. When both of the reached the top, they both tried to get a grasp of the championship but each would be stopped by the other. Miz finally got the upper hand by kicking the ladder Evans was and caused him to be hung on the ropes. The Xtreme Generation Champion then collected the win by getting the championship.

Lilian: "Here is your winner and still the Xtreme Generation Champion, The Miz!"

His theme played as the champion lied down in exhaustion with the title resting in his hand but Tazz helped him up on his feet and out of the ring. Evans looked on with Eddie at ringside seeing the two leave while the crowd booed both of them as the PPV went on its first commercial break.

-COMMERCIAL-

Lilian: "This next match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario Canada, weighing in at 250 lbs, The Rated R Superstar, Edge!"

_Metalingus _played as white smoke blocked the entrance and saw Edge emerge out of it as the PPV came back. The former IWA Champion walked down the ramp but paused as he rose up his two hands in a "corna" gesture, activating his pyro. He continued walking down to the rig and entered it by slipping under the bottom rope. This match came about when Angle challenged Edge to face him six days ago at Xtreme Revelation after receiving a spear 2 weeks ago. The challenge was accepted by Edge after spearing him from behind.

Lilian: "And his opponent, from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, weighing in at 250 lbs, he is the only Olympic Gold Medalist in professional wrestling, Kurt Angle!"

_Gold Medal _sounded through the arena speakers and Angle emerged on the stage with a hood as he raised his arms with him folding the American flag as his pyro went off. The hooded Olympic Gold Medalist walked down the ring after removing the hood on his head then went in the ring as he had a stare down with Edge. The bell rang and signified the start of the match.

**Kurt Angle vs. Edge**

Angle and Edge then started of the match with a lock up at the center of the ring with Angle managing to slip behind him and took him down with a waistlock takedown. He then floated over and landed a few shots on the head of Edge as the referee counted up to 5 to stop the assault which eventually did at 4. Angle stood up and went for the Ankle Lock early as Edge quickly reaching the ropes to prevent from being truly applied. He kicked Edge on the gut when he got up and whipped him to the ropes but was hit by a shoulder block by the Canadian superstar. Edge bounced off the ropes as Angle quickly got up and did a hip toss on him followed by and whip to the ropes for a back drop which Edge countered with a kick to the chest. Edge then bounced off the ropes for another attack but was caught in an overhead belly to belly suplex. Angle then kicks Edge in the gut and lifts him into the air quickly with a snap vertical suplex. He went for a pin but Edge kicked out at 1 and a half. Angle hit Edge with two European Uppercuts that backed him to the corner and tried to whip him across the ring but Edge countered it with a neckbreaker. Edge mounted offense by landing continuous blows on the head of Angle and ended at the referee's count of 4. He then stomped on him as he tried to get up then bounced off the ropes to get momentum on an elbow drop to Angle's back. When Angle was sitting up, Edge connected with a clothesline to take him down.

Edge went for a pin but got a 2 count on his opponent. Edge picked up his opponent and managed to whip him to the corner then charged but Angle threw him up to the air and onto the floor. Angle soon went to the outside as Edge tried to recover. Angle had Edge's head in his hands and tried to slam his head on the security barricade but Edge blocked then threw Angle's head to the top of the barricade. Edge forcefully backed him to the barricade kidney first and rolled him in the ring for a pin but Angle kicked out at 2. Edge then focused on Angle's back with elbows to it and when he stood up, he did a snapmare followed by a quick hard kick to the back.The Rated R Superstar then lifted up Angle in a sidewalk slam and drove him to his knee twice. Angle was holding his back after the move as Edge mockingly kicked him at the back and slapped his head around like a kid. Edge then picked up Angle and told him to lie down and don't kick out but Angle landed a few rights to the face and a European Uppercut.

The Wrestling Machine then hit a scoop slam and a back suplex that would soon be followed by a German Suplex when Edge missed a clothesline. He didn't let go and Angle continued with 4 more German suplexes. Angle put down the straps of his attire and stalked Edge as he was getting up; attempting the Angle Slam but Edge reversed it into the Edge-O-Matic. The former IWA Champion went to the top rope, measuring Angle but he played possum as he quickly climbed the turnbuckles as he executed a super overhead belly to belly suplex. Angle slowly crawled for the cover on Edge but he pulled a shoulder up at 2. The American Hero then drilled Edge's head to the mat with a DDT when he got up and proceeded to go to the top rope. Angle waited for Edge to get up as he launched himself into the air but met Edge in mid-air as he nailed him with a spinning heel kick. Edge got up and clocked Angle with a big boot when he arrived at a vertical base and Edge took Angle's legs to apply the Edgecator. The hold was locked in and after Edge worked on the back of Angle, this may hand him the victory. The Olympic Hero mustered all his strength as he tried to reach for the bottom rope while Edge was shaking his head in disbelief. Angle was only millimeters away from the ropes but Edge broke the hold and dragged him back to the center of the ring. When Edge tried to reapply the hold, Angle only kicked him to the corner causing him to hit the steel ring post. Both men were down as Angle and Edge tried to get up at the referee's count which was now at 5.

They got on both feet barely at the count of 9 and Angle immediately went for the Angle Slam which Edge reversed by throwing him to the ropes and attempted the Spear but Angle managed to jump over him then connected with the Angle Slam. He then applied the Ankle Lock on his opponent and Edge was screaming in pain but soon stopped as he slipped out of the move and caused Angle to be thrown out of the ring.The only Olympic Gold Medalist in professional wrestling got up and charged in the ring towards Edge but he planted him with a flapjack. Edge picked up Angle and whipped him to the corner and did a running shoulder thrust in the corner. The Master Manipulator then went for a suplex but Angle had the ropes in his hands to block it. Edge tried a clothesline on Angle which was evaded and Angle performed a German Suplex that had Edge's head hit the top turnbuckle. Angle went to the top rope facing the crowd and landed on Edge with a phenomenal Moonsault. He went for the cover but Edge managed to put a boot on the bottom rope to break the count. Angle applied the Ankle Lock once again but Edge managed to kick Angle towards the turnbuckle face first and connected with the Edgecution. Edge squatted in the corner, waiting for the right moment to unleash the Spear but Angle moved out of the way so the Rated R Superstar collided with the middle turnbuckle instead. Angle capitalized with the Angle Slam on Edge and locked in the Ankle Lock with the grapevine which got Edge to finally tap.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, Kurt Angle!"

The Olympic Hero managed to get up on his feet after the hard fought match with his opponent. The referee raised his arm in his win but he didn't see Edge run towards him and nail him with the Spear. Edge climbed the ramp looking in the ring as Angle pointed to him, challenging him to come back to the ring, which he obviously declined. Backstage was the new International Tag Team Champions, The Zeroes, with them the new titles they won from Cryme Tyme.

Matthews: "Guys, congratulations on your win and now the two of you are the new International Tag Team Champions. Anything you want to say to your future challengers?"

Warwick: "Yeah, we are warning those who have the idea to challenge us for these titles because we will do everything in our power to keep these around our waists. To Cryme Tyme, this just proves that you don't deserve to be tag team champions."

Titus: "You want these belts; you gotta go through me and Warwick here."

The duo left and went to their locker room as the next match had BLOCKBUSTER announcer Justin Roberts introduce their brand's next match.

Roberts: "The following is the Battle of the Finalists Triple Threat Match scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from San Diego, California, weighing in at 165 lbs, Rey Mysterio!"

_Booyaka 619 _was heard and the Sultan of the 619 came out to activate his pyro on the stage. After being the last to be eliminated, along with Monty Brown and resulted in nobody winning the Elimination Chase, Mysterio now focuses in regaining his composure in this match. Mysterio entered the ring and gestured to the fans watching him now and to the millions tuned in.

Roberts: "And his opponent, first from Jacksonville, Florida, weighing in at 250 lbs, Elijah Burke!"

_Don't Waste My Time_ sounded through the speakers and the Silver-Tongued Pugilist made his way to the ring. Burke was the first man to be eliminated by Triple H and he sure isn't happy about it as he will try to seek revenge on the man that eliminated him.

Roberts: "Lastly, from Greenwich, Connecticut, weighing in at 260 lbs, The Game, Triple H!"

_The King of Kings Intro/ The Game _played and Triple H came out then walked down the ramp to make his usual entrance. Triple H was eliminated by Monty Brown, who is facing Undertaker so he won't be a part of the Battle of the Finalists, with the help of John Morrison who didn't want him to challenge for his International Championship. When he finished with his entrance, the match began.

**Battle of the Finalists Triple Threat Match:**

**Rey Mysterio vs. Elijah Burke vs. Triple H**

The Triple Threat Match started with Burke clobbering Triple H from behind, letting him fall through the second rope and tried to attack Mysterio which turned into an arm drag. Mysterio was whipped to the ropes when Burke reversed his Irish whip attempt and Burke tried a clothesline which Mysterio ducked under and lands a dropkick to the leg. Mysterio then does a hard kick to the head of Burke and went for a pin which only got him a 1 count. Mysterio focused on Burke's leg by lifting it into the air and slammed it back to the canvas followed by a leg drop to it. Mysterio then bounced off the ropes as Burke was getting up as Burke tried a sidewalk slam but Mysterio attempted to counter with a headscissors takedown which didn't happen as Burke stopped it with a front powerslam on him. Burke picked up the cruiserweight and hoisted him up with a vertical suplex followed by a back suplex then went for a pin but Triple H broke it up at 2.Triple H whipped Burke to the ropes and went for a back drop but Burke turned it into a sunset flip which Mysterio interrupted with a neck snap to Burke on 2.

As Burke was getting up, Triple H measured him with a clothesline but instead hit Mysterio, clotheslining him over the top rope, as Burke rolled out of the way. Burke then hit a kick to Triple H's gut and did a neckbreaker slam for a pin but got a 1 and a half count. Burke then tried an Irish whip on Triple H but he reversed it and nailed Burke with a chop block on the leg that was attacked by Mysterio. Triple H dropped a few elbows to it and kicked the leg, setting him up for a submission move. The Game waited for Burke to get up and positioned Burke's shin for a shinbreaker. Triple H had Burke's leg in his grasp as he paid homage to his mentor Ric Flair with a Figure Four Leglock on Burke. He really had the hold locked in at the center of the ring as Burke was screaming in pain and tried to break the hold by hitting HHH with punches but he retaliated with his own punches. Burke was about to tap out, almost handing Triple H the win, but Mysterio came in with a springboard leg drop to the King of Kings causing the hold to be broken. Mysterio then went for a pin on Burke but he kicked out at 2. He then kicked Triple H on the sides for a few times before being whipped to the ropes and Mysterio tried a bulldog from a wheelbarrow counter but Triple H dumped him on Burke instead.

Triple H kicked Mysterio and whipped him to the corner but was met with a dropkick to the back by Burke. The Paragon of Virtue whipped Triple H onto Mysterio and went for a Stinger Splash, connecting on Triple H as Mysterio used him for cover. Triple H was pushed by Mysterio into Burke, causing them to butt heads. The Latin Warrior climbed the top rope as Triple H and Burke tried to recover from the shot and when they both got to a vertical base, Mysterio launched himself onto them with a moonsault. Mysterio went for a pin on HHH but he got a 2 count when he got to grab the bottom rope. The Master of the 619 saw Burke getting up and he did a dropkick to his back, setting up for the 619 and executed it perfectly. Burke was dazed and Mysterio bounced off the top rope for a crossbody but Burke caught him in mid-air with a dropkick. Triple H got up to his feet but was knocked down again by Burke time with a STO. He measured The Cerebral Assassin with the Elijah Experience but was thrown into the corner instead. Triple H charged but Burke had his boot up, taking him down to his knees. Out of nowhere, Mysterio jumped off Triple H's back and landed on Burke with the Air Mysterio. Before he could capitalize, Triple H clocked him with a hard clothesline that had Mysterio inside out. Triple H then whipped Burke to the ropes and went for a clothesline but Burke ducked which prompted Triple H to follow it up with his signature high knee that didn't miss.

Triple H connected with a falling neckbreaker on Burke after he evaded a clothesline and performed his spinning spinebuster on Mysterio. Triple H was fired up as he stalked Mysterio for the Pedigree but Mysterio countered it with punches to the midsection and a hurricanrana to the ropes. Mysterio bounced off the ropes and delivered the 619 to The Game and he followed it up with a springboard seated senton for the pin but Burke interrupted the count at 2. Mysterio went for a high kick to the Black Pope but he ducked it somehow and caught Mysterio with the Elijah Experience. He backed up into a corner as Triple H was getting up in the corner across the ring and The Guiding Light charged for the Elijah Express but hit nobody as Triple H moved out of the way. He then kicked Burke in the gut and plants him with the Pedigree. He also went for the Pedigree on Mysterio but he manages to get out of it and does a wheelbarrow counter into an inverted headscissors takedown that had HHH from one side of the ring to the outside. The Ultimate Underdog then climbed the top turnbuckle and came down on Burke with a Frog Splash, paying homage to his friend Eddie Guerrero, and hooked the leg for the win.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, Rey Mysterio!"

The masked Superstar was the one that emerged out of the match the winner, beating Triple H and Burke. Mysterio had his arm raised as Triple H got in the ring and congratulated him on the huge win he pulled in tonight. Backstage, people saw Batista and Benedict Rockwell preparing for their tough match in a 2 out of 3 Falls match. But the next match had Lilian Garcia introduce the next men after the ring has been cleared out.

Lilian: "This next match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the IWA Tag Team Championships, introducing first the challengers, first from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 238 lbs, Alwyn Larson!"

_Everyday Combat _played and the LA native was seen walking down the ramp, being cheered by the fans. Larson headed down to the ring for his first tag match with a championship on the line and wanted to make it all its worth by winning and keeping his undefeated streak intact.

Lilian: "His partner, from Battle Creek, Michigan, weighing in at 237 lbs, Rob Van Dam!"

RVD came out to his theme _One of a Kind _by _Breaking Point _and the fans gave a louder reaction to him than his partner. Van Dam walked down to the ring, and may still be suffering from the vicious punt to the head by Orton who lost to him at Xtreme Revelation. He entered the ring and spun around and ended when he pointed to himself with his thumbs along the crowd's chants of "ROB VAN DAM".

Lilian: "And their opponents, from New York City, weighing in a combined weight of 585 lbs, they are the IWA Tag Team Champions, Brother Ray and Brother Devon, Team 3D!"

_Watch Out, Watch Out _by _Dale Oliver_ hit and the IWA Tag Team Champions came down from the stage after their pyro went off. Ray and Devon would expect a lot of fight from this team with RVD's tag team expertise and Larson's no surrender attitude. The duo entered the ring and climbed the middle turnbuckle to gesture to the crowd in attendance and gave their belts to the referee as he would raised it up and declared the match to begin.

**IWA Tag Team Championships:**

**Alwyn Larson and Rob Van Dam vs. IWA Tag Team Champions Team 3D (Brother Ray and Brother Devon)**

Larson and Devon started off the tag bout with both shaking hands with each other, showing respect, and they did a collar-elbow-tie-up at the center of the ring and Devon backed up his challenger to an open corner. A clean break commenced after that and the two went for a lock up with Larson turning it into a side headlock takedown. Devon started to power out of it but was taken down with another side headlock as Larson got it in tight. Devon used his legs to trap Larson's neck between it and Larson got out of it only to be downed by an arm drag. Larson managed to get up and reverse the arm bar by Devon into a hammerlock and into a side headlock once more then tagged RVD in as they whipped Devon to the ropes with Larson lied down on his belly and RVD hit a spinning wheel kick. RVD then did an arm wrench on him and kicked his sides for a few seconds before whipping him to the ropes but Devon took him down with a leaping shoulder block. He hit a clothesline on RVD and tagged in Ray as he did a back suplex. Ray then bounced off the ropes for a senton onto RVD and went for the first pinfall attempt but he got out of it at 1 and a half.

Ray landed a few shots to the head after he got up on RVD and whipped him to the corner as he ran towards him but RVD stopped him with a back elbow to the face and slammed him to the top turnbuckle. RVD then tried to slam Ray's face to the turnbuckle again but was stopped with an elbow to the gut and Ray went for a try which RVD prevented with a kick to the head. With Ray hurting from the kick, RVD did a springboard leg lariat and landed on him and went for a pin but he kicked out at 2. Van Dam then picked up Ray who earned himself stunned by a jawbreaker and Ray tagged in Devon and they both did a double clothesline to him. Devon then slammed RVD with a delayed vertical suplex and went for a pin but RVD got out of it at 2. He then whipped RVD to the corner and tagged in his partner as Ray used all his power to whip his partner to RVD's position as Devon connected with a corner clothesline. Devon then grabbed RVD and did a sidewalk slam on him. Ray was tagged in once again and taunted Larson, causing him to try to enter the ring only to be stopped by the referee midway as Ray did a scoop slam and Devon climbed the top rope. Both men looked around and yelled "Wassup?" as Devon flew for a diving headbutt on RVD. Devon rolled out of the ring as Ray went for the cover but Larson interrupted it at 2.

Larson was contained in the corner as Ray picked up Van Dam for the Ray's Revenge but RVD got out of it and executed the Steam Roller Slam. Van Dam crawled slowly to the corner as Devon already tagged himself in and stopped him from tagging Larson. Devon went for a back suplex but RVD managed to land on his feet and successfully tag in Larson. The LA, California native got in the ring and went wild with clotheslines on Devon and an incoming Ray. He then connected with a T-Bone Suplex on Devon followed by a STO backbreaker and a neckbreaker on Ray. Larson soon threw Devon out of the ring and pulled down the ropes on Ray, causing him to go over the top and onto his partner. RVD came in and faced his partner as they waited for Team 3D to get up. When they got to their feet, RVD and Larson went over the top with a suicide senton and plancha respectively on Devon and Ray. Both of them slapped hands with each other and rolled in the legal man, who was Devon, and measured him for the Guillotine. Larson went for the pin but Devon kicked out at 2. He dragged Devon to the center of the ring near the ropes and tagged in RVD as he went to the apron. RVD bounced off the ropes and did a cartwheel then landed on Devon at the same time Larson did a slingshot leg drop, showing their teamwork.

RVD then tried to pick up Devon but Ray came in with a flying clothesline. Devon recovered and tagged in Ray as they did the 3D II on the Van Daminator. Just as Ray tried to pick up Van Dam, he landed a few shots to the midsection and ran against the ropes as one half of the Tag Team Champions went for a kick which RVD managed to evade and nail him a spinning crescent kick. He took down Ray with a legsweep and a spinning double leg dropkick on the face. He ducked under a clothesline and slammed Ray to the mat with a Northern Lights Suplex with a bridge for a pin but Devon interrupted the count at 2. Larson came in with The Kick is Up (Football Kick) on Devon and forced him out of the ring. He picked up Ray as RVD got up and the two performed a new move with Larson doing a feint back suplex into a wheelbarrow facebuster at the same time with RVD clocking the opponent with a running enzuigiri. Larson rolled out of the ring as RVD hooked the leg for a pin but the 3 count never made it as Devon dragged the referee out of the ring to interrupt the count. When RVD knew what happened he tried to see if the referee is alright, he is alright but RVD wasn't after earning himself the Ray Cutter.

Ray went for the pin but this time Larson broke the count at 2. Devon came in the ring and tackled Larson out of the ring as they waited for RVD to get up and when he did, they delivered the 3D on him. Ray went for the pin and waited for the winning three seconds which was stopped after RVD kicked out at 2. He told Devon to get in once again and they stalked RVD for the 3D once again. Before the duo from New York could do the 3D, the Californian Crusader ran in with a spear on Devon. Ray caught him with the Ray's Revenge but when he turned around and went for a kick to RVD, Mr. Monday Night caught it and nailed him with the Windmill Kick. He then looked at the crowd in the corner and jumped to the corner in one fluent motion as he jumped high and turned in the air with the Five Star Frog Splash. He covered Ray as Devon tried to interfere with the count only to meet Larson's boot from a superkick as the referee counted to 3.

Lilian: "Here are your winners and the NEW IWA Tag Team Champions, Alwyn Larson and Rob Van Dam!"

The referee rung the bell to signal the end of the match as new Tag Team Champions were crowned once again as he gave the titles to the new champions, Larson and RVD. The two raised the titles to gain a louder reaction from the crowd as Ray ands Devon looked on at ringside. The new champions went on the second turnbuckles and showed the fans their new belts as the show went to a commercial break.

-COMMERCIAL-

The show went back on the air with the new IWA Tag Team Champions backstage and was all smiles after winning the titles minutes ago.

Grisham: "Wow. When you said lightning would strike twice, they did strike twice."

Larson: "Finally, gold in my hands. I told you Todd that tonight is the night that I win my first title ever."

RVD: "I gotta hand it to you Larson, you know your way pretty much in the ring. Keep that going and we'll be tag team champions for a long time."

Larson: "Hey Benedict! Check out who won championship gold first."

Now in the camera view was Benedict Rockwell, who was now in his wrestling attire, and was smiling at the duo.

Rockwell: "Congrats Alwyn. You scored gold first; we'll celebrate later with a couple of friends. Now excuse me while I win my first title against Batista and earn myself a World Title Match."

He then left the set and the cameras went to the ring as Justin Roberts was about to introduce the next match's combatants in the 2 out of 3 Falls match.

Roberts: "This next contest is the 2 out of 3 Falls match and it is the Tournament to a New Frontier Finals for the New Frontier Championship. The winner of the match will be crowned after winning two of the matches which will be a Singles Match, and Tables Match and lastly a Stretcher Match. The one who gets the most wins will be the declared the champion and will receive an International Championship match at the next Pay-Per-View, introducing first, from Washington, D.C, weighing in at 290 lbs, The Animal, Batista!"

_I Walk Alone _blasted through the arena sound systems and Batista walked to the stage to activate his pyro. The Washington, D.C. native strode to the ring in confidence and would want a win to finally have a chance to challenge John Morrison for the International Championship. He got in the ring and onto the second turnbuckle to signal to the fans at ringside watching as he waited for his opponent.

Roberts: "And his opponent, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 240 lbs, The Music Maniac, Benedict Rockwell!"

_Get Up _by _Breaking Point _sounded as his new theme with him getting down to the stage with a reaction less loud than his opponent. Seeing his brother win gold earlier, he would try to capture a title by himself. Rockwell entered the ring and faced his adversary for the night, which was quite bigger than him as he stood face to face at the center of the ring. The referee had in his hands the new championship and raised it before the match began.

**Tournament to a New Frontier Finals**

**New Frontier Championship 2 out of 3 Falls Match:**

**Batista vs. Benedict Rockwell**

The bell rang and Rockwell was the first to move as he surprised Batista with a punch to the face, which made him go for a clothesline that was ducked under by Rockwell and landed more punches to him. He tried to whip him to the ropes but Batista reversed it into a short arm clothesline. Batista then dropped Rockwell with a scoop slam and whipped him to the ropes when he got up for a backdrop. He was just dominating his opponent as he took him down with a waistlock. When he tried to pick him up, Rockwell grabbed his legs and did a double leg takedown and dropped a combination of elbows to the back. He waited until Batista would get up and pull him in for a knee lift to the gut which was followed by a legdrop bulldog after Rockwell bounced off the ropes. Rockwell pounded on Batista's back but was thrown to the ropes and went for a tilt-a-whirl side slam which was countered into a Russian Legsweep. He then jumped and did a knee drop on Batista's head then went for a pin but Batista powered out at 1 and a half.

Batista was picked up to his feet as Rockwell whipped him to the ropes and went for a clothesline which was evaded by him and landed a clothesline of his own. He kicked Rockwell on the midsection and lifted him up for a vertical suplex. Batista then clotheslined him over the top rope near the announce table. He exited the ring and grabbed Rockwell then slammed him head first on the BLOCKBUSTER announce table. After landing another slam to the head onto the table, Rockwell managed to escape Batista's grasp. He tried entering the ring to break the count but was pulled back out. Batista tried to clothesline Rockwell when he was in front of the steel ring post but Rockwell moved out of the way, hitting the post instead. Rockwell rolled in the ring to restart the referee's count and worked on Batista's right arm. He slammed Batista's arm on the apron and used the bottom rope to work the arm until the referee's count of 4. Rockwell rolled Batista in the ring and put him in a cross arm choke at the same time hurting the arm. Batista fought back and used his power to escape the hold and back Rockwell to the corner and thrust his shoulders to his gut. He whipped Rockwell across the ring to the other corner and charged for a running shoulder thrust which hit the steel ring post as Rockwell jumped to the top turnbuckle.

The Earphoned Youngster then pulled out Batista while he was seated on the top turnbuckle and applied a keylock. Batista with all his strength carried Rockwell on his shoulders while the keylock was applied and dropped him with an electric chair. They were down and the referee started to count. At 6 Rockwell got up to his feet as Batista was on a vertical base 2 seconds later then hit Rockwell with a hard clothesline. He clotheslined him once again and lifted him off his feet to the corner and did numerous turnbuckle thrusts after he backed up for a running clothesline. Batista hoisted him up on one shoulder and ran for a front powerslam on Rockwell and he was burning with intensity. He shook the ropes wildly but when he turned around he got nailed by the Turning Point right under the chin. Rockwell went for the cover but Batista got a shoulder up at 2. He had his hands in his face after Batista kicked out and told the referee to count faster and when he turned around he got clocked by a big boot to the face. The Animal measured him for a knock out clothesline but was ducked under and Rockwell executed a Half Nelson Forward Russian Legsweep, he calls it the Full Volume Edition. Rockwell hooked the leg and pinned Batista for the first fall.

Roberts: "The winner of the first fall, Benedict Rockwell!"

Rockwell stood up and raised his arm and would win the match if he beats his opponent for the second fall which is a table match. He then rolled out of the ring and tried to get a table under the ring but Batista grabbed him by the head under the second rope but was hit by a street sign that Rockwell managed to grab. Rockwell pulled out a table and set it up near the ring then rolled in the ring as he punished Batista's arm with a knee drop to it. He then used the top rope to work on the arm with the referee not counting, seeing this fall had no disqualifications. Batista got out of the situation by punching Rockwell on the jaw and lifted him up on the top turnbuckle. He then went up too and they landed on the canvas after a superplex from the top rope. Rockwell rolled out of the ring in pain as Batista managed to recover then followed his opponent to the outside. Before Batista could reach him, Rockwell used a stretcher that was near the table and used it as a battering ram. Rockwell plans to use it again but hits the security barricade instead. Batista lays him out with a boot to the face and rolls him in the ring.

The Animal hoisted up Rockwell on his shoulders for a rolling fireman's carry slam. He went to the top rope as Rockwell tried to get up only to be taken down with a diving shoulder block. Batista went out of the ring and got a table out of the ring then put it in the ring as he laid out Rockwell with a the table. He signaled for the Batista Bomb but Rockwell managed to get out of it and connected with a back suplex side slam. Rockwell climbed to the top rope as he stood on the ropes and jumped with an awesome Shooting Star Press Elbow Drop. He then proceeded to set up the table on its legs near a corner. When he saw Batista get up, he tried to perform the Music Nation Anthem on him but he got out of it and threw Rockwell to the ropes to connect with a spinning side slam. Batista did the "thumbs up, thumbs down" gesture as he set Rockwell for the Batista Bomb and planted him with it on the table, breaking into pieces and earned him the second fall.

Roberts: "The winner of the second fall, Batista!"

The referee raised Batista's arm for winning the second fall as Rockwell lay in the pieces of the destroyed wooden object. The third fall was a stretcher match and Rockwell was as good as incapacitated as he kicked him out of the ring and tried to place him on the stretcher but he kicked him away instead. Rockwell tried to use the stretcher as a weapon like earlier but this time Batista caught it and drove it to his midsection. He grabbed him by the head as he tried to whip him to the steel steps but was reversed into The Highlight by Rockwell. He rolled him in as he was positioned on the apron face down as Rockwell kicked him on the side of the head. The LA, California native dodged a clothesline from Batista and hit an inverted facelock backbreaker followed by a neckbreaker. He measured him for something as he bounced off the ropes only to be caught by a Samoan drop by the Washington D.C.'s Monster. Batista kicked him on the midsection and whipped him to the ropes as he tossed him up into the air for a free fall drop. He then saw the table set up at ringside near the ramp as he tried to with a two handed choke lift on Rockwell to it but he was fighting back. Batista managed to lift him up but he landed on apron instead. Rockwell got Batista on the apron and went for the Full Volume Edition on the table but Batista stopped it and kicked him on the midsection. Batista then went for the Batista Bomb while on the apron but someone hit him with a steel chair on the back and caused him to fall on the table, breaking it in the process. That person was the International Champion, John Morrison.

Morrison entered the ring and helped Rockwell into the ring; even he was surprised what happened. Rockwell then shoved Morrison away, telling him that he doesn't need his help only to have Morrison try to explain his actions. Morrison slapped him on the face for being ungrateful for the help he gave him and Rockwell retaliated with a punch to the face. They two traded fists until Morrison got the upper hand as he whipped him to the ropes only to receive a jumping spinning crescent kick on the face. Morrison still charged with a clothesline only to be countered with a float over DDT. The Music Maniac then went for the Music Nation Anthem on the champion only to be countered with the Moonlight Drive. Morrison attempted another Moonlight Drive but Rockwell got out of it and tackled him through the ropes. Rockwell grabbed the chair Morrison used and nailed him one the head. He raised the chair and when he turned around he got speared by Batista. He delivered his Spinebuster on the ramp and proceeded to put Rockwell on the stretcher. He was still fighting to get off the stretcher by kicking Batista but he took the chair and nailed him on the head three times and pushed him past the finish line for the victory.

Roberts: "The winner of the match and the NEW New Frontier Champion and will receive an International Championship match at _Road to Nowhere_, Batista!"

The Animal raised both his arms in celebration as he was handed the New Frontier Championship and the officials went to Rockwell to see if he's okay or even conscious as Morrison looked on at disbelief. Batista walked to the back as the referee's help Rockwell up to his feet, feeling beaten and broken with his undefeated streak lost. Backstage, the associate of the International Champion was about to be interviewed.

Matthews: "Monty, you will face The Phenom, The Deadman later on tonight. What are your thoughts going into this match?"

Brown: "My thoughts to the Phenom are that he should regret going into the ring with me and regret messing with John Morrison. You may not be able to kill a Deadman but you could incapacitate him, which is what I will do."

The two saw John Morrison approach them and after getting a chair shot to the head he seems to be in a bad mood. The two left the set and the cameras went to the ring as the next title match was about to start.

Roberts: This next Triple Threat Match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the United States Championship, introducing first, from New York City, weighing in at 290 lbs, John "Bradshaw" Layfield!"

_Longhorn _played and the white limo with bullhorns on the hood came out near the ramp. The driver got out and opened JBL's limo door for him to get out. JBL raised his hat as he made his way to the ring and ignored the people's jeers towards him. He entered the ring and waited for his two opponents.

Roberts: "And his opponents, first from Metropolis, weighing in at 240 lbs, Chris Hero!"

_Requiem for a Tower _by _Clint Mansell _hit and he walked down the ramp for the match. He earned the title match by winning a "Fourth of July" Fatal Fourway match two weeks ago while JBL attacked the other competitors to enter the match. Hero got in the ring and stood on the second turnbuckle as he looked on the crowd and the final superstar was about to be introduced.

Roberts: "Lastly, from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at 225 lbs, he is the current United States Champion, Jeff Hardy!"

_No More Words _sounded through the arena speakers and Jeff came out to the stage to activate his pyro. He walked down to the ring and slapped hands with the fans at ringside then entered the ring. He ran to the second turnbuckle and rose up his hands in a "Gunz" gesture and gave the title to the referee as the match was about to start.

**United States Championship Triple Threat Match:**

**United States Champion Jeff Hardy vs. Chris Hero vs. John "Bradshaw" Layfield**

The three stood at the center of the ring focused until Hero did a cheap shot on Jeff and went for one on JBL but he ducked it instead to land his punches. He whipped Hero to the ropes and dodged a forearm smash that hit Jeff. Hero then gets knocked down with a shoulder block from JBL. The Wall Street Wizard ran towards Jeff but he pulled down the top rope instead, causing him to sail over the top rope and land on the floor. Hero followed by Jeff tossing him in a backdrop like maneuver. The two got up and received a horizontal baseball slide onto the two. He got out of the ring and climbed the security barricade as Jeff ran it and did a diving clothesline on Hero and JBL. He rolled in Hero in the ring and whipped him to the ropes and went for a hip toss which was countered into a scoop slam. Hero then did a standing moonsault and went for a pin but got a 1 count. The man from Metropolis picked up the champion and scooped him up for the Hero Sandwich and before he could pin him, JBL came in for the attack.

JBL connected with a Russian Legsweep and followed it up with multiple elbow drop combinations onto Hero and Jeff. He kicked Jeff out of the ring so that he would focus only on Hero as he whipped him to the corner. JBL then hit punches on Hero and the referee had to step in to remind JBL that he would get disqualified if he continued. He then whipped him across the ring where Hero tried to fight back as he jumped on the second turnbuckle only to get a hard right from JBL. The Longhorn Loudmouth picked up Hero and did the Last Call on the second rope. He went for a pin but got a 2 count instead. He picked up Hero for a short arm clothesline; Hero ducked under it and bounced off the ropes but earned himself a boot to the face. He then saw Jeff get in the ring he tried a clothesline on him but he dodged it for a neckbreaker like move. Jeff then grabbed JBL's legs and hit a double leg drop to the midsection. The Charismatic Enigma ducked under a clothesline from Hero and executed a Russian Legsweep followed by a double leg roll up for a 2 count that JBL interrupted.

Jeff kicked JBL on the gut and went for the Twist of Fate but ended up being backed up to the corner and held him there until Hero charged for a running shoulder thrust on Jeff. JBL and Hero's teamwork ended when Hero rolled him up with his feet on the ropes that got a 2 count only. Hero and JBL had an argument until JBL poked him in the eyes and whipped him to the ropes which was reversed by Hero and went for a backdrop only to get a heavy forearm on the back. JBL then ran to the ropes and performed a swinging neckbreaker on Hero and went for a pin which Jeff broke up at 2. Jeff was whipped to the ropes by JBL and had him in a sleeper hold on the champion. JBL had it on really tight and Jeff was turning red from it until Hero attacked JBL to break the hold. Hero then hit a gutbuster on JBL and climbed the top rope for a diving foot stomp on him to follow it up. He whipped JBL to the corner and charged for a running big boot that successfully hit. He went for the pin but got a 2 count when JBL kicked out.

Hero measured him for something and kicked him on the midsection as planted JBL with the Hero DDT. Before he could pin him, Jeff came in and whipped Hero to the ropes only for him to do a springboard back elbow smash. Just as he was going to pick up Jeff, the Swanton Bomber stunned Hero with a sitout jawbreaker. Jeff then tried a kick which was caught but turned it into a spinning mule kick that knocked Hero down to the corner in a sitting position. He then ran up and used the ropes as he nailed him with a corner dropkick. Jeff was fired up as he went for the Reverse of Fate on Hero but he reversed it into a Cravate-Plex instead. As Hero turned around, JBL kicked him on the gut and quickly executed the Powerbomb. He signaled for the Clothesline from Hell but Jeff got up and JBL tried to whip him to the corner which earned him the Whisper in the Wind. Jeff went to the top turnbuckle and signaled for the Swanton Bomb but Hero took advantage to shake the ropes, causing Jeff to land awkwardly on the top turnbuckle. Hero thought he had the upper hand but JBL clocked him with the Clothesline from Hell. JBL covered Hero and when he was a second away from victory, the Legend Thriller delivered the Swanton Bomb on him. Jeff pinned Hero to retain his title.

Roberts: "The winner of the match and STILL the United States Champion, Jeff Hardy!"

The United States Champion rolled out of the ring just as JBL was about to attack him. The referee handed Jeff his title as the fans roared at his win. Jeff walked out the ramp and welcomed the people in the St. Pete Times Forum arena as he walked to the back. Backstage, the New Frontier Champion Batista was about to be interviewed by Josh Matthews.

Matthews: "Batista, you just won your match earlier against Benedict Rockwell in a hard fought 2 out of 3 falls match and in that match John Morrison interfered. Do you have anything to say about that?"

Batista: "With what he did earlier almost costing me the match, that just makes me want to get the title off of him as soon as we battle it out in the ring. I know Rockwell didn't want interference from him but it happens."

After giving his response, he left and went to his locker room to prepare to leave for the night. Lilian Garcia was about to introduce the people next involved in the match.

Lilian: "Please welcome the Special Guest Referee for the next match, the Intercontinental Champion, Mr. Kennedy!"

_Turn Up The Trouble Remix _played and the Green Bay Gladiator came out with his championship in his hand and wore the black and white stripes of a referee to officiate in the match. He entered the ring and rose up his hand as his signature microphone dropped down from the ceiling.

Kennedy: "Tonight, I may not be going to compete and put my title on the line but I am here to referee this next match and I will cut it down in the middle for I am MIIIIIISSSSTTTEEEERRR KEEENNNEEEDDDYYY!! KENNEDY!"

The Intercontinental Champion threw the microphone upwards and told Lilian to continue with the introductions.

Lilian: "This next match is scheduled for one fall and the winner of this match will face Mr. Kennedy for the Intercontinental Championship tomorrow night at _Xtreme Revelation_, introducing first from Miami, Florida, weighing in at 252 lbs, Montel Vontavious Porter, MVP!"

_I'm Comin' Remix _by _Silkk the Shocker _hit and the cameras turned to the ramp that now had MVP's tunnel at the start where MVP came out at the phrase "I'm Comin'" and was met with boos. Mr. 305 activated his pyro with his pose and walked down to the ring as he donned his bling around his neck for the people to see. MVP entered the ring and did his pose once again towards the fans before his music died down.

Lilian: "And his opponent, born in Manhasset, New York, weighing in at 225 lbs, Y2J, Chris Jericho!"

A countdown was shown at the screen counting down from 5 to 0 and pyro fired away and _Break Down The Walls _sounded after it. Y2J was shown faced away from the crowd as he was doing his signature stance and turned towards the ring then walked down. Jericho hosted the Highlight Reel 6 days ago and told Kennedy he wanted a title shot and MVP interrupted to tell his case for a title shot, which concluded with a decision in making this match. He got in the ring in his usual fashion.

**Chris Jericho vs. MVP**

**Special Guest Referee: Intercontinental Champion Mr. Kennedy**

Jericho and MVP circled each other as Kennedy rang the bell to signal the start of the match with Jericho turning a lock up into a side headlock which ended with a shoulder block by MVP when he was thrown to the ropes. MVP then bounced off the ropes and received a back elbow from Jericho and quickly went for a pin which got him a 1 count. Jericho whipped MVP to the ropes as he went for a hip toss and MVP turned it into an arm drag. His opponent returned with an arm drag on MVP and the man from Miami, Florida went to the ropes before Jericho could touch him. When Jericho was being backed up by Kennedy, MVP took a cheap shot on him and continued pounding on The Savior in the corner until Kennedy counted up to 4. MVP whipped Jericho to the corner across the ring and charged but met with his opponent's boot instead. Jericho then landed a backhand chop on MVP twice before doing a vertical suplex followed by a pin by Jericho and posed, yelling the phrase "Come on Baby!" for a 1 and a half count. He then kicked MVP on the gut and did a double underhook backbreaker and went for a cover but received a 1 and a half count. MVP caught a kick from Jericho and did a dragon screw on him. He then lifted up Jericho in a vertical suplex position and dropped him on the top rope midsection first. After that, MVP bounced off the ropes and kicked Jericho on the side of the head causing him to spill to the floor.

The Ballin' Superstar told Kennedy to count out Jericho and did start as he was stirring. Jericho managed to get up at 8 and tried to get in the ring until MVP did a baseball slide towards him. He entered the ring once again and told Kennedy to count but stopped when Jericho pulled MVP out of the ring. Jericho clobbered MVP and backed him midsection first on the apron then threw him to the security barricade. Y2J tried to Irish whip MVP to the steel steps but instead Jericho impacted on it instead. MVP rolled him inside the ring and hooked the leg but Jericho kicked out at 2. The man from the 305 connected with a facebreaker knee smash followed with a big boot to the face. He did a scoop slam and bounced off the ropes then taunted Jericho with a "Ballin'" pose and landed the Ballin' Elbow. He went for a pin as Kennedy counted to 2 as Jericho got a shoulder up. Jericho drove his elbows to MVP's midsection and hit the Jericho Spike then followed it up with a spinning wheel kick. He did a drop-toe-hold on MVP, setting him up on the second rope. Jericho then jogged in place before running to the ropes until he was caught with a snap scoop powerslam. MVP went for pinfall and Kennedy counted as Jericho escaped at 2. MVP tried to whip Jericho to the ropes but was reversed into a Flashback.

The Ayatollah of Rock 'n Rolla bounced off the ropes to take down MVP with a shoulder block and a forearm smash. He climbed the top rope and jumped towards MVP and executed a diving spinning back elbow strike. Jericho then whipped MVP to the ropes but he countered with his own Irish whip and performed a snap overhead belly to belly suplex. The Franchise Player then attempted the Playmaker on Jericho but he somehow turned it into the Walls of Jericho. Y2J had the submission move locked in tight as MVP was at the center of the ring and had no choice but to tap. MVP was tapping but the bell hasn't rung yet as Kennedy stood there with his arms folded, shaking his head, meaning he wouldn't hand the win to Jericho. He broke the hold and told Kennedy to ring the bell and give him the win but refused. The two were face to face in a stare down until MVP came in with a low blow. The King of Bling then watched as Kennedy delivers the Green Bay Plunge on him. MVP went for the pin but Jericho managed to counter it into a small package, which Kennedy didn't count. Just when both superstars got up, Jericho clotheslined MVP and went to the special guest referee. Jericho was about to strike Kennedy until MVP came from behind. Kennedy backed Jericho, putting him in a vulnerable state, as MVP nailed him with the Player's Boot. He was about to go for the cover until Kennedy was pulled out of the ring by Shawn Michaels.

HBK cut Kennedy loose from his officiating duties with Sweet Chin Music with MVP looking on. He turned around and tried to whip Jericho to the corner but instead landed in it and received a one handed bulldog by Jericho. The Sexy Beast then jumped off the second rope to springboard for the Lionsault and landed nicely on MVP. Michaels removed Kennedy's stripped shirt and put it on quick as he came in the ring to replace the Green Bay, Wisc. native as the referee and counted the pin until MVP kicked out at 2. Jericho picked up MVP but was stunned with an eye rake and the superstar that is Half Man, Half Amazing clocked him with a knee lift. He was measuring Jericho for the Drive-By Kick and charged but was stopped by his Codebreaker. Jericho went for the pin but MVP kicked out at 2, milliseconds before the 3 count was to be established. He then bounced off the ropes for something but was taken down via drop-toe-hold by MVP. MVP then delivered the Drive-By Kick on Y2J and covered him for the 3 count which was interrupted by a kick out at 2. MVP argued with acting referee Michaels as he told him that he counted too slow, he was taken down by Jericho and he applied the Walls of Jericho where he submitted again.

Lilian: "Here is your winner and will face Mr. Kennedy for the Intercontinental Championship at _Xtreme Revelation_, Chris Jericho!"

Michaels raised Jericho's arm for the win and chance to face Kennedy the next night. The Intercontinental Champion saw what happened and tried to attack them from behind but was caught by Jericho's Codebreaker. The two walked out of the ring as MVP and Kennedy looked on as the PPV went to a commercial break.

-COMMERCIAL-

The cameras were then put to the BOCKBUSTER announce table before their next title match.

Styles: "We would like to thank Velvet Revolver for our theme song for tonight, _Get Out the Door_ and to the fans watching for making this event what it is."

Cole: "Up next is the International Championship match with John Morrison defending the title to Rhino ands after the events from the last BLOCKBUSTER, he sure would love to just retain the title and leave."

Coach: "Don't expect Rhino to back down from the champ. I've been with his in the ring and I'll tell you, it hurts."

Roberts: "This next match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the International Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Detroit, Michigan, weighing in at 270 lbs, The War Machine, Rhino!"

Rhino made his way to the ring to his generic theme and the people in Tampa, Florida and entered the ring. He beat his chest with his hands as the fans cheered him on while a video replay of his debut in IWA 2 days ago as he Gored John Morrison and Monty Brown off their feet following the final Elimination Chase match.

Roberts: "His opponent, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 219 lbs, he is the current International Champion, John Morrison!"

The International Champion came out to his theme _Ain't No Make Believe _with his signature fur coat and raised up his championship and showed off his "8-pack" as his slow motion effect started. Morrison walked down to the ramp to participate in their brands main event to defend his title to the GM's hand picked superstar after screwing Mysterio of a win 48 hours ago. He gave the title to the referee after making his entrance the match got underway.

**International Championship:**

**Rhino vs. International Champion John Morrison**

The two superstars started off the match as Morrison kicked Rhino on the midsection when he went for a lock-up and put him in a side headlock. Morrison was countered by Rhino as he turned it into a hammerlock. Rhino then had a side headlock on the champion until he was pushed to the ropes as Morrison ducked under a clothesline into a STO backbreaker followed by a neckbreaker slam. Morrison picked up Rhino and got in a European Uppercut twice with the second making Rhino be backed up in the nearest corner. He whipped him across the ring but Rhino countered with a hip toss instead. Rhino then did a snapmare and kicked Morrison's back with impact. He bounced off the ropes and lifted his knee to Morrison's jaw as he sat up and went for a pin but got a 1 and a half count. Rhino whipped Morrison to the ropes and tossed him for a back drop that had Morrison land face first instead. Rhino charged on a recovering Morrison but he pulled down the top rope and sent Rhino to the ringside area.

Morrison followed his opponent but Rhino fought back with a series of punches to the gut and face before trying to whip the champion to the security barricade which was countered. Morrison dragged Rhino near the ring before rolling him in it with his opponent lying on the edge of the apron. He would kick his opponent on the back of the head as the referee's count was now at 7. The Shaman of Sexy would get up onto the apron and hit a baseball slide dropkick from a vault dive into the ring. He got out of the ring to put Rhino in the ring and try a pinfall but got a 2 count on him. Morrison now whipped Rhino to the ropes but was reversed and he tried a tilt-a-whirl which was turned into a Russian Legsweep. He followed it up with a Break-dance Legdrop on him. He went for an Irish whip and ran towards Rhino but he put up his boot to stop the International Champion. He then did a slingshot maneuver on Morrison that got him to hit the top turnbuckle. Rhino then tossed him with a German suplex and clotheslined him. He then caught him with a side belly to belly suplex and went for a pin but he kicked out at 2.

Rhino picked up the champion and did a pumphandle fallaway slam on him followed by a senton. He then kicks Morrison on the gut and does a double underhook suplex and squats in the corner, stalking Morrison. Before he could execute the Gore, Morrison ran out of the ring causing Rhino to hit the second turnbuckle. Morrison then kicked him on the head then entered the ring and connecting with a springboard enzuigiri. The A-List Elitist then taunted his opponent before trying a standing shooting star press but Rhino moved out of the way. Rhino then put Morrison's head between his legs and lifted him up for a release powerbomb and he hooked the leg but got a 2 count instead. He stopped Morrison's clothesline and turned it into a half-nelson bulldog. The War Machine whipped Morrison to the ropes and executed a snap scoop powerslam on Morrison. He then lifted up the International Champion in a vertical suplex then put him on his other shoulder for a running powerslam.

The Beast from Detroit then whipped Morrison to the corner and drove his shoulder to his gut with a high impact shoulder thrust. He then put him up on the top turnbuckle facing the crowd for a super back suplex. Morrison fought out of the move with elbows to the face, managing to knock down Rhino to the mat. He then stood up on the ropes and flew for a corkscrew moonsault which missed the mark. Rhino then measured Morrison from the corner with a Gore but the Friday Night Delight pulled the referee in his path so he would be hit instead of himself. Rhino just realized what happened and before he could do anything, Morrison performed a belly to back wheelbarrow facebuster. With the referee down, Morrison could do whatever he wants, including removing the top turnbuckle of a corner and taking a steel chair from ringside. Before he could attack Rhino with the chair, his opponent slammed him to the canvas with a spinebuster. Rhino then drilled Morrison head first on the chair with the Rhino Driver with the referee still not moving. He tried to wake up the referee as he was beating Morrison in the corner. Rhino then charged towards Morrison and he moved out of the way, making Rhino hit the exposed turnbuckle. The referee was recovering as Morrison delivered the Moonlight Drive on his opponent and the referee slowly counted to Morrison's pin for the winning 3.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, and STILL the International Champion, John Morrison!"

Morrison only lay down on the canvas with the referee raising his arm in his win with the title resting his chest. The referee had to help Morrison to his feet and up the ramp, until GM Smith came out to block his way out of the stage.

Smith: "Now that you have retained your title John, I put you in a title match at the next edition of _BLOCKBUSTER_. It will be you of course, against the winner of the next match of Monty Brown and The Undertaker! Rest up, champ, because you have about 120 hours to prepare."

The general manager of _BLOCKBUSTER_ just a big match for their next show and Morrison would've want to complain but after getting his head planted on a chair with a Piledriver all he wants now is to leave Tampa. Monty Brown then came out to the stage to his theme as Morrison was escorted out to his locker room.

Roberts: "This next match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, weighing in at 265 lbs, The Alpha Male, Monty Brown!"

He made his way down to the ring right after his associate was said to compete in just five days after the PPV. Now his mission is to beat Undertaker to the ground and secure the International Championship around Morrison's waist if it means losing the match for him.

Roberts: "And his opponent, from Death Valley, weighing in at 295 lbs, The Undertaker!

His signature gong sounded and _Rest In Peace _was heard when the lights darkened and fog began to form. Undertaker walked down the ramp from the stage with his hat blocking his eyes from his opponent and the fans sitting near the ramp. The spine-tingling entrance soon ended with Undertaker taking off his hat, revealing the now white eyes that stared through Brown and the referee rang the bell to start the match.

**Undertaker vs. Monty Brown**

Taker was beginning to approach Brown, ready to bury him with punches as he backed him to the corner and tried a right hand which Brown dodged and blasted Taker with his own rights and lefts. The referee had to separate Brown from Taker and when this happened, Taker threw Brown into the corner giving him a barrage of punches. He landed a back elbow to his face before whipping Brown to the corner across the ring and clotheslined him when he bounced off the corner. Taker then does an arm wrench and rammed his shoulder on the worked right arm after another arm wrench. He takes a punch at the shoulder and on Brown's head before ascending the corner with the wrist hold still on. Undertaker was about to go Old School until Brown kicked his feet of the ropes, landing on the top rope awkwardly. Brown then bounces off the ropes and clobbers his opponent down from the ropes and onto the arena floor. He then tried to get Taker but The Phenom got in a blow to the face that stunned Brown for a while. He then tried whipping Brown to the steel ring post but he stopped just in time to catch his opponent with a clothesline.Brown then kicked him on the gut and lifted him up to slam him against the steel ring post. He went in the ring and got out to break the referee's count and before he could do what he wants with Taker, he booted him. Taker then rolled in Brown with his back on the edge and his head on air. He then did a big boot to the side of the head. Before he entered the ring, Taker went on the apron and did a leg drop across Brown's neck. He entered the ring and went for a pin on Brown but he kicked out at 2. Taker picked up Brown and did an arm wrench on him once more but he escaped it and forcefully backed him to the corner. Brown then did a shoulder thrust on him and threw him to the corner with all his power. After beating him up with a few rights to the face, he backed up as the referee ordered and ran towards him to successfully hit a running knee strike.

Brown did this once more before connecting with a boot to the chest of Taker as he still sat in the corner and dragged him to the center of the ring for a pin but got a 2 count. Brown then does a scoop slam on Taker and bounced off the ropes for a splash. Brown then does a back suplex on him for a pin but he got a kick out at 2. He then tries to pick up Taker but he nailed Brown with an uppercut that stunned him for a few seconds as he was cornered. Taker then hit Brown with punches and a few back elbows until the referee told him to back up, which the match official may have regretted when Taker tried to get to him. He then whips Brown to the corner and charges for a flying boot but his opponent moved out of the way, causing him to sail over the top rope. Brown followed his opponent to the outside and threw him to the BLOCKBUSTER announce table where Cole, Joey and Coach managed to get out of. The referee came out of the ring to tell Brown to get in the ring as he got Taker and threw him to the steel steps. He rolled him in the ring and climbed the top rope, an uncharacteristic tactic, and jumped as Taker put up his boot to stop him while he was down. He got up and threw punches at Brown as he tried to whip him to the ropes but he reversed it which earned him a leaping flying clothesline from the Phenom. Taker got up ducked under a clothesline to drill Brown to the mat with a reverse STO. He then whipped Brown to the ropes which he countered with his own Irish whip and set up for a back drop that Taker saw coming and dropped Brown with a running DDT. He does an arm wrench and climbs the top rope for the Old School. The Demon from Death Valley then lifts up Brown on one of his shoulders and throws him face first against the nearest top turnbuckle and bounces off the ropes but got clocked with a clothesline.

The big man from Detroit then does a double underhook suplex on Undertaker and went for a pin but got a 2 count. He then tried to do Undertaker's Last Ride which Taker escaped with a back drop. Undertaker then performed Snake Eyes, this time on the top rope and followed up successfully with a running big boot. He then kicks Brown on the gut and sets up for the Last Ride but his opponent got out of it by raking Taker's eyes and executed the Alphalution. After seeing Undertaker sit up, he bounced off the ropes for a running spear to him. Brown shouted to Taker to not sit up but got grabbed on the throat as he got up. Taker was about to Chokeslam Brown but he fought out of it with elbows to the head and the Circle of Life. The Alpha Male applied a Cobra Clutch on him, trying to make him submit. The Deadman then used his power to back Brown to the corner. He hits him with a few more back elbows to force brown to relinquish the hold. He backed up and Taker squashed him against the corner with a running clothesline on his enemy. Undertaker then built up more momentum with a sidewalk slam. He stalked Brown with a Chokeslam but The Alpha Male got out of it with knees to the midsection. Brown tried a clothesline but was evaded by Taker and slammed him to the mat with a Chokeslam. The Deadman signaled for the end as he tried to pick up Brown for the Tombstone Piledriver but Brown reversed it into a front powerslam. He then delivers the Alpha Slam on Taker and went for a pin but got a kick out at 2. He then whipped Undertaker to the ropes for the Pounce but got a big boot instead. Undertaker then went for the Last Ride but Brown got out of it with a back drop. Brown then executed the Alpha Bomb on Taker despite the weight difference but was trapped in the Gogoplata. The Alpha Male was forced to tap before any serious injury is inflicted by the hold, which now had Brown bleeding from the mouth.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, The Undertaker!"

Undertaker just stood up, looking at the bleeding Brown as the referee told him to not attack the fallen superstar. He then knelt on one knee and did his stance as the lights went dark and the fans went wilder. The cameras went backstage as the IWA Champion John Cena was seen doing final preparations while CM Punk is walking to the stage.

Lilian: "This main event is scheduled for one fall and it is for the IWA Championship, introducing first the challenger, from Chicago, Illinois, weighing in at 222 lbs, CM Punk!"

The ring announcer introduced one of the final two superstars battling out in the ring and CM Punk came out to _This Fire Burns _by _Killswitch Engage_. He walked down the ramp in hopes of winning the IWA Championship and cutting Cena's first reign as champion short. Punk got in the ring and gestured to the fans that he will win the title.

Lilian: "His opponent, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, weighing in at 240 lbs, he is the IWA Champion, John Cena!"

_The Time Is Now _blasted through the speakers and the crowd in the St. Pete Times Forum arena stood up to see John Cena out on the stage. He put up his championship in time to his music and walked down the ramp, clearly focused for this first time ever match up between him and Punk. He entered the ring and did the "Word Life" sign to the fans after giving his title to the referee.

**IWA Championship Match:**

**CM Punk vs. IWA Champion John Cena**

Punk and Cena circled the ring, waiting for a chance until there was a collar-elbow-tie-up that was used by Punk to turn it into a side headlock and took down the champion. Cena used his legs to get out of the headlock and knocked Punk down with a side headlock of his own. He then did an arm wrench followed by hammerlock but Punk reversed it into his own hammerlock and twisted it to hit a lariat. He then bounced off the ropes with an elbow drop to Cena's chest followed by a baseball slide as he was near the edge of the ring apron. Punk went to the apron and jumped but Cena caught him in mid-air and slammed him back first to the steel ring post twice. He rolled him in the ring and did an elbow drop on him for a pin but got a 2 count. He whipped him to the corner as hard as he can and did it again across the ring followed by a kick to the midsection and a fisherman's suplex. Cena bounced off the ropes after a clothesline to Punk for a running flying shoulder block but Punk dodged it. Punk then did a snapmare to Cena followed by a stiff kick to the back then to the head and a dropkick. He then whipped Cena to the ropes and ran to him with an intention of a monkey flip and successfully got it. Punk went for a pinfall but got a 2 count on Cena. Punk then whipped to the corner and charged but got a boot to the face instead and an elbow when Punk still charged. Cena then did a drop-toe-hold on Punk to the middle turnbuckle followed by a roll up but got a 2 count instead.

Cena then tried to whip Punk to the ropes but was reversed and saw him bouncing off the ropes which he used for momentum with a Lou Thesz press with punches. He countered a running Punk with a back elbow to the face. The Doctor of Thuganomics then whipped Punk to the ropes and connected with a sitout hip toss. Cena ran towards Punk in the corner but hit the turnbuckles instead as Punk nailed him with a pinning wheel kick. He kicked Cena on the gut and dropped him on his knee with a double underhook backbreaker. Punk hooked the leg of Cena for the winning three counts but got 2 instead. With Cena still down, he went to the top rope and flew with a moonsault for a pin again but got a 2 count. Punk then whipped Cena to the ropes but was caught with a running flying shoulder block. He then slammed Punk to the mat with the Killswitch and went for another one but was countered with a hurricanrana. Punk began a combination of slaps, backhand chops and a spinning open-handed backfist followed by a roundhouse kick. He then took Cena down with a kneeling side slam to apply the Anaconda Vise on the reigning the champion, in hopes that this will get him the win. Cena was in a tight situation as he was in the center of the ring with Punk adding pressure to the hold he was in. The Chain Gang Commander, with superhuman strength, then managed to get back on his feet with the hold still on and went for the FU but Punk got out of it instead.

The Straight Edge Superstar then clocks Cena with a step up enzuigiri after getting out of an FU attempt. He then goes to the top rope once again but when he flew he got caught in mid-air with a dropkick from The Champ. Cena kicked Punk in the gut before bouncing off the ropes to connect with the Throwback. He then signaled for the Five Knuckle Shuffle but got a kick to the head from Punk. Punk then whipped Cena to the ropes and executed the high knee to Cena's face followed by a bulldog. The challenger then attempted the GTS but Cena managed to get a handful of the top rope as Punk tossed him over it with Cena managing to land on the apron. Cena then hung Punk on the top rope and he went to the top turnbuckle to dive on Punk with a diving leg drop bulldog. He went for a pin but Punk kicked out at 2, just a split second away from retaining the IWA Championship. Cena then tried to apply the STFU on Punk but he got to the bottom rope to foil the attempt. Punk then charges to The Chain Gang Commander but gets driven to the canvas with a spinebuster. He did the "You Can't See Me" taunt and bounced off the ropes with the Five Knuckle Shuffle. The IWA Champion signaled for the FU and when he threw Punk, he landed on his feet then kicked him on the gut followed by the Devil Lock DDT. Punk went to reapply the Anaconda Vise but Cena reversed it and managed to get up to deliver the FU on the challenger that would end his title hunt for now with the 3 count.

Lilian: "The winner of the match and STILL the IWA Champion, John Cena!"

The fans cheered and applauded after the match was over as Cena raised his arm with the IWA Championship along with it. The Champ went to the second turnbuckle to show the fans in Tampa, Florida that he still reigns as the champion of Xtreme Revelation. His opponent, Punk, was up when Cena came down from the corner. The two superstars shook hands with each other, showing respect between the challenger and champion as the show ended.

_**Final Results:**_

_**Eddie Kingston defeated Tazz**_

_**The Zeroes (Warwick and Titus Zero) defeated World Tag Team Champions Cryme Tyme (JTG and Shad) to become new World Tag Team Champions**_

_**Xtreme Generation Champion The Miz defeated Jack Evans in a Ladder Match**_

_**Kurt Angle defeated Edge**_

_**Rey Mysterio defeated Elijah Burke and Triple H in a Battle of the Finalists Triple Threat Match**_

_**Alwyn Larson and Rob Van Dam defeated IWA Tag Team Champions Team 3D (Brother Ray and Brother Devon) to become new IWA Tag Team Champions**_

_**Batista defeated Benedict Rockwell in a 2 out of 3 Falls Match to crown the first-ever New Frontier Champion and to earn and title match with the International Champion at Road to Nowhere**_

_**United States Champion Jeff Hardy defeated Chris Hero and John "Bradshaw" Layfield in a Triple Threat Match to retain title**_

_**Chris Jericho defeated MVP to earn Intercontinental Title match at Xtreme Revelation (Special Guest Referee: Intercontinental Champion Mr. Kennedy)**_

_**International Champion John Morrison defeated Rhino to retain title**_

_**The Undertaker defeated Monty Brown**_

_**IWA Champion John Cena defeated CM Punk to retain title**_

**Champions:**

**IWA Champion: John Cena**

**IWA Tag Team Champions: Alwyn Larson and Rob Van Dam**

**Intercontinental Champion: Mr. Kennedy**

**Xtreme Generation Champion: The Miz**

**International Champion: John Morrison**

**InternationalTag Team Champions: The Zeroes**

**United States Champion: Jeff Hardy**

**New Frontier Champion: Batista**


	27. Xtreme Revelation Week 3 July

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, TNA or any independent promotion and their superstars

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, TNA or any independent promotion and their superstars. I only own the OC superstars (The Zeroes, Alwyn Larson, Peter Impact, Mike Speedway and Benedict Rockwell) and the names of their finishers except for some, the names of the shows, pay-per-views, tournaments (Tournament to a New Frontier) and matches (like the Xtreme Heights Match and the V.2 and Championship Combat Match)

**IWA: International Wrestling Association**

**Chapter 27: Xtreme Revelation Week 3 July**

A video was shown of the matches held by Xtreme Revelation last night with Alwyn Larson and Rob Van Dam winning the IWA Tag team Titles, Kurt Angle and Eddie Kingston beating Edge and Tazz via submission and pinfall respectively, Chris Jericho earning an Intercontinental Championship match over MVP and The Miz and John Cena retaining their titles from their challengers. When it was over, the opening pyro fired away to start of the night and _The Time Is Now _played to bring the fans more excitement, the IWA Champion revealed himself to the crowd on the stage. He raised the title that is his and walked down to the ramp and got a microphone as he entered the ring.

Cena: "Hold on, let me say something first. The Champ is still here! Last night, I retained my title against CM Punk and let me tell you he put up a fight. Punk if you're listening, you really deserve a rematch with me. Now I'm generous tonight so if there are some superstars who would like to challenge me for this title resting on my shoulder then come down here and tell me why they deserve one."

When his sentence ended, a few seconds later he heard _Shut Up _by _Simple Plan_, the theme of the General Manager of Xtreme Revelation, played as he came down to make a statement.

Vegas: "Now champ, you do know I am the one who gives you the challengers not you picking them yourself. I am currently searching the roster for someone who would challenge you for the title at the next PPV called _Road to Nowhere_ and there are a lot of them who would do anything to be that one."

Cena: "So you don't even give CM Punk a rematch for the IWA Championship? Did you even watch the match or did you just leave before the match started? If you ask the people here, Punk and I battled until we hit every move we had."

Vegas: "The fans don't want a repeat of your match with Punk; they would rather see other competition. Umaga, the people want to see you topple Umaga with the title on the line or Randy Orton, The Champ versus the Legend Killer."

Cena: "First of all, boss, I know that the others backstage would agree with me that the fans deserve to see another Punk vs. Cena match. Second, I already toppled Umaga and Orton in the past. Third, if you don't agree with me then I have 2 letters for you."

All of the sudden, Cena hoisted up the General Manager then slammed him to the mat with his FU maneuver. He grabbed the microphone he let go and said something to the downed Vegas.

Cena: "FU!"

The IWA Champion dropped the microphone and exited the ring as the fans cheered for him after FUing the authority figure of Xtreme Revelation. Backstage, the Intercontinental Champion, Mr. Kennedy was seen arriving. He bumped onto his challenger, Chris Jericho before he could reach his locker room.

Jericho: "Hey champ. I would like to "thank" you for officiating the match right down the middle last night. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be challenging you tonight. Wait, I'm thanking the wrong person. The person who should be receiving thanks is Shawn Michaels. Better prepare, "champ" because there's a new Intercontinental Champion in town."

Mr. Kennedy was just infuriated after hearing what Jericho had to say to him, rubbing it in that he got a dose of Sweet Chin Music from him. He entered the locker room and slammed the door shut. Now back to the ring as Lilian was about to introduce the first two superstars of the night.

Lilian: "This match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Jefferson County, Alabama, weighing in at 245 lbs, Mike Speedway!"

_Code of the Road_ played and Speedway made his way to the ring while a video of him was shown.

Speedway: "Before I came to the squared circle I was a professional racecar driver. I didn't shine on the asphalt pretty much and now I am here to make an impact."

This video ended when he was inside the ring acknowledging the fans on the second turnbuckle while Lilian introduced the next superstar.

Lilian: "And his opponent, from Raleigh, North Carolina, weighing in at 215 lbs, Gregory Helms!"

_It's Time _sounded and Gregory Helms walked down to the crowd's boos towards him. He went to the second turnbuckle as he raised his arm and yelled at his opponent before the match began

**Mike Speedway vs. Gregory Helms**

After discarding his entrance gear, Helms and Speedway got in a collar-elbow-tie-up with Speedway backing Helms to the corner. After a clean break, Helms slapped his opponent and Speedway retaliated with his own slap then pounded on him with the referee counting on 4 until Speedway stopped. Speedway kicked Helms on the gut and lifted him up in a gutwrench position before dropping it into a neckbreaker. He dropped an elbow across Helms' chest before a pin attempt but got a 1 and a half count. Speedway picked up his opponent and whipped him to the corner then he charged but got the turnbuckles instead. Helms did a dropkick on his back, letting him hit the corner again once again. He put him in a hammerlock before connecting with a Russian Legsweep. After doing a back suplex, Helms climbed the top turnbuckle and taunting him on his way to it. Helms stood on the top rope and managed to hit Speedway with a missile dropkick. He hooked the leg of his opponent for the pin but earned him a 2 count when he kicked out. Helms began slapping his head with his hand before kicking him on the gut. Just as he bounced off the ropes, Speedway caught him out of nowhere with a clothesine. Speedway just tried to garner some momentum with punches and a kick to the midsection as he did a suplex. He saw Helms getting up so he ran towards him from behind and came in with a bulldog. Speedway ducked under a clothesline and he executed an inverted suplex. When he tried to pick up Helms, he got poked in the eye as he performed the X-Plex on him. Helms then hit the Underdog Drop on Speedway and immediately went for a pin but he got a shoulder up at 2. After the kickout, he waited for Speedway to get up as he was preparing to nail him with something and when he got up he went for the Single Knee Facebreaker but Speedway pushed him in mid-air to prevent it. Speedway then kicked Helms on the gut and fell back to the mat when he did an inverted overdrive. He then whips Helms to the ropes but is reversed into his own Irish whip and Helms tries a clothesline where Speedway ducks and comes back with a corkscrew spinning back elbow. Speedway kicks Helms into the corner and then lands a turnbuckle dropkick. The man from Jefferson County lifted up Helms in a suplex position but dropped him for a single knee gutbuster. He tells Helms to get up as he comes behind him with an inverted facelock legdrop bulldog; he calls it the Speedway Race. Speedway then hooks Helms' leg as he heard the referee slamming his hand to three.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, Mike Speedway!"

The opening match of the night got the crowd in as they cheered for the winner got up on the second turnbuckle and celebrated. Speedway got out of the ring and made his way up the ramp. Backstage, GM Vegas was in his office, holding his neck after suffering the FU from Cena earlier. Hardcore Holly and Goldberg were inside the office, waiting for Vegas to speak.

Vegas: "Damn that Cena. He thinks he can just slam me, the general manager, to the canvas then he has another thing coming."

Holly: "What do you want us to do about it, boss?"

Vegas: "I'm making a main event, that's what I'm gonna do. It will be John Cena against Hardcore Holly, Goldberg, Umaga and Tyson Tomko. He can go find two of his partners so it'll be a 3 on 4 handicap match."

Vegas was satisfied enough that he put Cena in a dangerous match where he could be injured by 4 other men. After the scene, the cameras went to back to the ring for the next match.

Lilian: "This next non title match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Tazz, from Cleveland, Ohio, weighing in at 231 lbs; he is the Xtreme Generation Champion, The Miz!"

_Reality _blasted through the speakers as Miz went out to the stage with Tazz and raised his championship slowly. He made his way to the ring while talking to Tazz as a video of his Ladder Match with Jack Evans that he won with help from the man walking beside him now.

Lilian: "And his opponent, from Charlotte, North Carolina, weighing in at 200 lbs, Cody Rhodes!"

_Out to Kill_ was heard and Rhodes came out with the crowd's cheers getting him hyped. He entered the ring, ready to prove to his opponent that he could be a contender to the Xtreme Generation title.

**Non Title Match:**

**Cody Rhodes vs. Xtreme Generation Champion The Miz w/ Tazz**

Miz taunted his opponent before getting into a lock up where he would be backed up against the ropes as a clean break was decided by Rhodes on the count of 4. Before Miz could capitalize when he slapped Rhodes across the face, he got an arm drag. Rhodes does another arm drag and whipped him to the ropes with Miz reversing it into a mat slam. He pounds on Rhodes and shouted on him not to hit him until the referee had to pull him out of Rhodes. Miz whipped Rhodes to the ropes and hit a knee lift that turned him inside out. Tazz told him to focus when Miz taunted his opponent then went for a pin but got a 1 count instead. Miz then picked up Rhodes before putting him back to the mat with a vertical suplex followed by an elbow drop to the chest. He thought he could end the match with the Reality Check but Rhodes swept his feet when he was near. Rhodes began mount momentum with a punching combination that ended with a kick to the gut that was caught but Rhodes turned it into an enzuigiri. He then bounced off the ropes for a swinging neckbreaker on his opponent when he got up on his feet. The son of the son of a plumber kicked Miz on the gut and whipped him to the corner then charged but Miz evaded it instead. Miz then capitalized with a hangman's jawbreaker on his opponent and tried a pin with his foot on the ropes but got a 2 count when the referee saw it. The Grand Mizard then drove Rhodes to his knee with a gutbuster and went for a pin once again but this time Rhodes kicked out at 2. Miz then went to the top rope, waiting for his opponent to get up but Rhodes took out his legs that caused him to land in a very awkward way. Rhodes then did a hip toss from the second rope on Miz. Rhodes waited for Miz to get up as he knocked him down with a dropkick. Before he could plant Miz with a bulldog, the Rabi of Radiance pushed him to the corner and executed his modified corner clothesline. Miz went for a pin but got a 2 count from the referee. When the Xtreme Generation picked up Rhodes, he reversed it into his advantage with a small package but Miz kicked out at 2. Miz then put his knee to Rhodes' gut and went for the Mizard of Oz but he countered it into a Northern Lights suplex. With his opponent in position, Rhodes went to the top rope but Tazz pushed him off while Miz distracted the referee. The self proclaimed Real Deal Sex Appeal finished the match with the Reality Check and the pinfall.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, the Xtreme Generation Champion, The Miz!"

Again, Tazz helped Miz gain the win through a distraction like last week and they were still not finished as Miz told Tazz to hold up Rhodes. Miz had the Xtreme Generation title in his hands, ready to smash Rhodes on the head but Eddie Kingston and Jack Evans ran in to save the rookie from it. Eddie and Evans challenged the two to get in the ring but they declined as Tazz and Miz went up the ramp. Backstage, John Cena was walking around the locker room after hearing he had to pick 2 partners. The IWA Champion then walked in a locker room and closed the door, hiding who he is meeting with and will he be his partner.

Lilian: "This tag team non title match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, weighing in a combined weight of 501 lbs, Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch!"

The two superstar's theme hit and they walked down the ramp for their match. Cade threw his hat on the floor before entering the ring along with his partner and waited for their opponents.

Lilian: "And their opponents, weighing in a combined weight of 467 lbs, they are the new IWA Tag Team Champions, Alwyn Larson and Rob Van Dam!"

_One of a Kind _blasted through the speakers while Van Dam's pyro was activated. The new IWA Tag Team Champions made their way down to the ring, wearing the titles around their waists after beating Team 3D last night. They got in the ring and gestured to the fans before the match would start.

**Non Title Match:**

**IWA Tag Team Champions Alwyn Larson and Rob Van Dam vs. Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch**

RVD and Cade started off the match with the fans chanting "RVD" while he pointed to himself along the chant but Cade couldn't wait as he attacked him. After landing a few blows to the back, he whipped RVD to the ropes and went for a back drop while RVD countered by managing to roll on his back. He then did a legsweep and a few kicks to the side when Cade got up as then he tagged in Larson. Van Dam lifted Larson in a suplex position before dropping him right on Cade as he went for the first pin of the match but he kicked out at 1 and a half. He kicked Cade on the gut and again on the chest followed by a dropkick to the face. Larson tagged in RVD again as he whipped Cade to the ropes and lied on his belly, making Cade jump over him while Van Dam hit a corkscrew dropkick but they didn't see Murdoch tag himself in. Van Dam went for a pin on the illegal man as Murdoch came in with a double axe handle on his back. Murdoch kicked Van Dam on the gut a few times before rolling him on his back for a pin attempt but got a 1 count. He scoops him up and slams him back to the mat before tagging in Cade as Cade lifts up his partner in an Atomic drop position before dropping him on RVD with a leg drop. Cade whips Van Dam to the corner and charges but his opponent moved out of the way and jumped to the top rope which got him pushed to the outside to the security barricade. Larson tried to check on his partner but was blindsided by Murdoch while he was still on the apron. Cade then rolled in Van Dam in the ring and went for a pin but got a near fall instead. He then does a suplex on the Van Terminator and bounces off the ropes for a legdrop on the neck of his opponent. He tags in Murdoch and holds RVD vulnerable until Murdoch kicks him on the midsection. Murdoch pulls in Van Dam with a short arm clothesline and again but this time he misses as RVD began to fight back. He dodges the punches Murdoch throws and hits a roundhouse kick to the back of the head. RVD then whips Murdoch to the corner and RVD drives his shoulder on his gut two times before doing a handspring followed by a monkey flip. He then ducked under a clothesline from Cade to nail him with a spinning crescent kick. Van Dam tags in Larson and he gets fired up as he downs both Cade and Murdoch with a hurricanrana and a spear respectively. He then ducked under a clothesline from Murdoch and executes a STO backbreaker followed by a neckbreaker. The Californian Crusader goes to the top rope for a moonsault but with Murdoch out of place, he does a springboard on the top rope with a moonsault. He then measures Cade and attempted the Larsonified but Cade reverses with an elbow to the gut and rakes his eyes. Cade then does an inverted atomic drop and Murdoch came in clocking Larson with a big boot. They didn't see RVD tag himself in as he climbed the top rope and landed on both men with a crossbody. He bulldog Murdoch to the mat and bounced off the ropes with the Rolling Thunder. Cade went in but was nailed by a calf kick from Larson. The IWA Tag Team Champions then execute a feint back suplex wheelbarrow facebuster and a running enzuigiri on Murdoch. RVD climbed the top rope and delivered the Five Star Frog Splash on their opponent for the victory.

Lilian: "Here are your winners, the IWA Tag Team Champions, Alwyn Larson and Rob Van Dam!"

Larson and Van Dam raised their titles in victory on the second turnbuckles after the match. The two went out of the ring and walked up the ramp while slapping hands with the fans near the ramp as the show went to a commercial break.

-COMMERCIAL-

Lilian: "This next match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, weighing in at 237 lbs, he is the only Olympic Gold Medalist in professional wrestling, Kurt Angle!"

_Gold Medal _sounded through the arena sound system as Angle got on the stage and activated his pyro. He walked down the ramp with intensity in his eyes as he had redemption in his mind after being attacked by Edge on the end of their match.

Lilian: "And his opponent, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 320 lbs, Test!

The monster from Canada made his way to the ring, not minding the crowd's boos towards him as he would try to beat Angle tonight. Test entered the ring and faced the gold medalist and pushed him before the contest could begin.

**Kurt Angle vs. Test**

The action Test made prompted Angle to tackle him to the mat and pound on him continuously until the referee forced him to stop. Angle dropped a knee to the back of the head of Test before kicking him on the midsection then began attacking him once again. He picked up Test and knocked him down with a European Uppercut that he did twice more. Angle put Test in a body scissors hold with him slapping Test on the back of the head viciously. When he was through punishing the large Canadian as he was preparing him a move in his arsenal but Test fought out with a knee to the gut. Test backed up Angle to the nearest corner after another knee to the midsection then drove his shoulder to it. He began his assault with back elbows to the face of Angle followed by kicks and a choke with his boot. Test whipped Angle across the ring and squashed him in the corner with a clothesline. Test then backed up and went for another one but Angle put a boot up to stop him. Angle then climbed the ropes to the top but Test took the opportunity to stop him with the ropes, causing him to land chest first on the turnbuckle. Test then kicked him twice on the chest before taking him on his shoulder for a running front powerslam. He hooked the leg of Angle for a pin but he kicked out at 2 for a near fall. The Impact Player picked up Angle and whipped Angle to the ropes and went for a back drop but got kicked on the chest as the Olympic Gold Medalist bounced off the ropes but was stopped by a clothesline. Test put Angle in a full nelson submission, trying to beat him on his own game. The American Hero then managed to slip out of the hold and kicked Test on the head. Angle began fighting back as he connected with punches to the face of his opponent and a European Uppercut followed by an Irish Whip with a kitchen sink knee lift to the body. The Wrestling Machine ducked under a clothesline from Test and performs rolling German Suplexes. He pulls down the straps of his attire and stalks Test for the Angle Slam but Test counters with a full nelson slam. The Most Ruthless Competitor in Xtreme Revelation then picks up Angle for the Test Gauge but he slips out of it and delivers the Angle Slam. Just as he was about to finish Test, _Metallingus _was heard and Edge came out on the stage. Angle told Edge to come down and he did but stopped on the ramp instead. When Angle turned around, he got nailed by the Test Run on the side of the head. Test dragged Angle to the center of the ring where he pinned him down.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, Test!"

Edge looked on after the referee declared Test the winner and leave the ring while Edge went to the time keeper then took a microphone before he entered the ring.

Edge: "You people in this arena just saw your "American Hero" got beat up by a Canadian. How sad is that. Kurt Angle may have won an Olympic Gold Medal but guess what he didn't, his hair. It was me who shaved him bald. It was me who started those "You Suck" chants. If it was up to me, you'd be in a hospital room now instead of you lying on the canvas right now. But don't worry Kurt; I'm done humiliating you because I have your gold medal in my possession."

The Rated R Superstar took the gold medal out of his pocket and wore it like he owned it. Edge taunted him while he walked up the ramp before going behind the curtain. Inside the locker room, Shawn Michaels was about to be interviewed by Todd Grisham.

Grisham: "Shawn, I would like to show you a video that happened last night."

A video was shown on the screen behind them as Mr. Kennedy refereed the match between MVP and Chris Jericho and did it right down the middle until he refused to count Jericho's pin attempt and attacked the Savior. Before MVP could get the win, HBK himself would run down to the ring and help even the odds by laying out the special guest referee with Sweet Chin Music. Michaels even took the referee shirt to take control of the match as the referee and Jericho would proceed to defeat the Franchise Player.

Grisham: "Do you have any regrets in interfering in that match?"

Michaels: "No Todd, no regrets at all. All I did was just help out a fellow superstar who was going to be beaten up 2 against 1. Mr. Kennedy will have his hands full tonight with Chris trying to get his hands on the Intercontinental Championship and I'll be watching that. If you'll excuse me, I have something very important that I have to prepare for."

The Showstopper left the set after giving out his response to Grisham. Back to the ring, Lilian is about to do the pre-match introductions for the Intercontinental Championship match.

Lilian: "This next match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Intercontinental Championship, introducing first the challenger, from Manhasset, New York, weighing in at 226 lbs, Y2J, Chris Jericho!"

_Break Down The Walls _blasted through the PA's of the building after the clock on the titantron counted down to zero followed by pyro. Jericho was shown doing his stance on the stage and walked down to the ring, determined to take away the Intercontinental title from Kennedy.

Lilian: "And his opponent, from Green Bay, Wisconsin, weighing in at 243 lbs, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Mr. Kennedy!"

_Turn Up The Trouble Remix _was heard and the brash title holder made his way to the ring holding the championship in his right hand. He entered the ring and methodically raised his arm as the microphone lowered down. Just as he was about to say something, Kennedy threw the microphone upwards meaning he wouldn't do it and the match started.

**Intercontinental Championship:**

**Chris Jericho vs. Intercontinental Champion Mr. Kennedy**

The challenger and champion started off with a grapple at the center of the ring and Kennedy quickly gained the upper hand by putting his opponent in a side headlock. Kennedy wrenched the side headlock tightly as Jericho pushed him to the ropes that got him downed by Kennedy with a shoulder block. He then bounced off the ropes as Jericho leapfrogged over him and took Kennedy down with a hip toss. Jericho saw Kennedy running to him so he did an arm drag to stop his opponent. He did an arm wrench and rammed Kennedy's shoulder to the nearest turnbuckle. Jericho pulled him out of the corner but got a back elbow from the Intercontinental Champion as he whipped him to the ropes with a drop toe hold in mind for Jericho. Kennedy kicks Jericho on the head and goes for a pin but his opponent kicks out at 1 and a half. He then drilled Jericho on the canvas with a snap DDT as he was getting up. Kennedy would continuously stomp on his opponent before he could try and pin him as he kicked out at 1 and a half once more. The Loudmouth from Green Bay then picked up Jericho and smashed his head on the top turnbuckle before whipping him across the ring to another corner. He charged towards him but Jericho tossed him over the top rope as Kennedy managed to land safely on the apron which got Jericho do a springboard dropkick to him. Y2J rolled out of the ring to fetch Kennedy from ringside but he poked him in the eyes and pushed him face first to the steel ring post. Kennedy even threw Jericho to the steel steps that resulted with him sitting against the steps. He ran towards him and connected with a kick to the chest, impacting against the metal steps. Kennedy rolled in the ring to break the referee's count and put Jericho in the ring before making a pin but got a 2 count. Jericho fought Kennedy while he was being picked up only to get a kick to the gut and a knee lift. Kennedy followed it up with a side slam backbreaker on Jericho's back. He told him to submit when he applied an abdominal stretch to him. When the referee was busy with Jericho, asking hi if he wants to submit, Kennedy grabbed a handful of the top rope and released the ropes when the match official took a look. Kennedy got caught and was told to release the hold until his count of five which he did so at 4. He then attempted to do the Mic Check on Jericho but his opponent got hold of the top rope, preventing it as Kennedy was slammed to the mat by the force. The Ayatollah of Rock 'n Rolla then ducked under a clothesline after bouncing off the ropes as he connected with the Flashback on Kennedy. He followed it up with a spinning wheel kick to the face of the champion then whipped him to the corner across the ring. Jericho bounced off the ropes but got caught by a forward Russian legsweep. Kennedy went for a roundhouse kick but Jericho dodged it while the Green Bay Gladiator spun it into an enzuigiri. He went for a pin but Jericho kicked out 2. The man from Green Bay, Wisconsin went for the Green Bay Plunge but Jericho escaped it and hit a one handed bulldog followed by the Lionsault. Jericho hooked the leg but got a near fall at 2. Jericho was measuring Kennedy for the ending Codebreaker but MVP's music hit and the Ballin' Superstar rushed down to distract him. Jericho knocked MVP's head off with a forearm while he was on the apron but was rolled up by Kennedy who got the win by the tights.

Lilian: "Here is your winner and still the Intercontinental Champion, Mr. Kennedy!"

Kennedy rolled out of the ring immediately after pinning his challenger as he took his title fro the referee, raised it up high with MVP by his side. Jericho look was in complete shock that he lost and was not happy about it as the show went to its final commercial break.

-COMMERCIAL-

The show went back on the air and the ring bell rung twice, signaling the start of the main event which was a 3 on 4 Handicap Match.

Lilian: "This 3 on 4 Handicap Match is scheduled for one fall. We have been informed that there will be a special guest referee; please welcome general manager, George Vegas!"

The GM's theme was heard and Vegas came out with a referee shirt on, meaning he will officiate the match between the man who FU'd him and his partners against the team he put in this match.

Lilian: "Introducing first, from Jacksonville, Florida, weighing in at 294 lbs, Tyson Tomko!"

_Screwed _by _Dale Oliver _played and the Insurance Policy made his way down to the ring and entered the ring while being booed as he was siding with the General Manager.

Lilian: "And his partners, first from the Isle of Samoa, weighing in at 350 lbs, Umaga!"

_Virtual Voodoo _sounded through the speakers and the big man from Samoa made his way down to the ramp and into the ring as he yelled in his native language to the fans at ringside.

Lilian: "Lastly, weighing in a combined weight of 520 lbs, the team of Hardcore Holly and Goldberg!"

_How Do You Like Me Now _hit and the two walked down the ring, ready to pummel Cena and his partners with the numbers game on their side.

Lilian: "And their opponents, first from West Newbury, Massachusetts, weighing in at 240 lbs, he is the IWA Champion, John Cena!"

_The Time Is Now _blasted through the speakers as the IWA Champion came out on the stage and held up his title as the fans cheered him. He made his way down the ramp only to stop near the ring for his partners and _This Fire Burns _suddenly sounded.

Lilian: "His partners, first from Chicago, Illinois, weighing in at 222 lbs, CM Punk!"

CM Punk was Cena's first mystery partner as he stood side by side with the man he almost defeated for the IWA Championship. The two waited for their last partner outside the ring when _Sexy Boy _was heard and the crowd went wild.

Lilian: "Lastly, from San Antonio, Texas, weighing in at 225 lbs, the Heart Break Kid, Shawn Michaels!"

The third and last superstar to side with Cena tonight was Michaels and he activated his pyro before running down to the inside of the ring with Cena and Punk. Their opponents stood on one side of the ring and all of them were ready to fight.

**IWA Champion John Cena, CM Punk and Shawn Michaels vs. Tyson Tomko, Umaga, Hardcore Holly and Goldberg**

**Special Guest Referee: George Vegas**

Cena represented his team while Holly represented his as Vegas rung the bell already. Holly gained the upper hand after doing a waistlock takedown on Cena. He floated over and did a front facelock but Cena managed to get up and pushed Holly to the ropes for a hip toss. He put Holly in a side headlock as he went to his corner, tagging in Punk as he kicked Holly on the midsection. Punk then does an arm wrench followed by a hard kick to the chest, knocking down Holly. He whipped Holly to the ropes and went for a clothesline but Holly countered with a half nelson slam. Holly then did an atomic drop followed by a scoop slam as he tagged in Tomko and he landed on Punk with a leg drop. He went for a pin as Vegas did a fast count but Punk kicked out at 2. Tomko picked up Punk and did a short arm clothesline twice with the third he ducked under for a roll up Tomko kicked out at 1, this time Vegas counted slowly. He stopped a charging Punk with a knee to the gut as he lifted him to his shoulder for a front powerslam. Tomko tagged in Goldberg as he jabbed his knees straight to Punk's cranium. Goldberg positioned Punk in a pumphandle position and taunted Cena and Michaels before throwing Punk with a pumphandle fallaway slam. He went for a pin with the fast count again but Punk kicked out at 2. Punk then ducked under a clothesline after fighting out of a whiplash attempt and did his slaps, backhands and spinning open handed backfist combo followed by a roundhouse kick. Holly tried to help but earned himself an enzuigiri as Punk managed to tag in Michaels. Michaels ducked under a lariat from Goldberg and smashed his forearm in mid-air followed by a kip up. Tomko tried to interfere but Cena came in and speared him out with him. Michaels then did an inverted atomic drop on Goldberg followed by a right hand and another inverted atomic drop to Holly to conclude the combo with a clothesline. HBK then did a scoop slam and climbed the top rope but Vegas shook the ropes, causing Michaels to fall off the corner. Goldberg tagged Umaga in as Cena came in but got a reverse STO for the attempt. Umaga then waited for Michaels to get up as he threw him into the air with a gorilla press and slammed him to the mat with a Samoan Drop. Punk tried to save The Icon but got a spinning wheel kick. The Samoan Bulldozer propped Michaels on the top turnbuckle in a tree of woe position and bounced off the ropes for a jumping headbutt drop but Michaels evaded it by sitting up. The Showstopper got up on the turnbuckle as Umaga was stirring and he went for a crossbody but Umaga caught him and executed with a swinging side slam. Goldberg then held out his hand, telling Umaga to tag him and he got the tag, stalking Michaels for the Spear. When he charged, Michaels managed to side step it and tag in Cena. He clotheslined Goldberg twice before knocking down all of the members of his team with right hands. The Doctor of Thuganomics bounced off the ropes with the Throwback on Goldberg. He told it was time for the Five Knuckle Shuffle but Tomko attempted to stop it but got a Fisherman's Suplex instead. Cena connected with a spinebuster on Holly before performing the Five Knuckle Shuffle. He hoisted up Goldberg for the FU and successfully got it then went for the pin but Vegas refused to count. The Chain Gang Commander confronted the special guest referee as Tomko went in to blindside Cena with a lariat but hit the GM instead. Cena kicked Tomko in the gut and did the Killswitch on him as Michaels came in and landed on Tomko with a diving elbow drop. Umaga charged towards them but Michaels leveled him with Sweet Chin Music followed by Cena clotheslining him over the top. Punk was in, hoisting up Goldberg with the GTS but he slipped out and Speared Michaels. He pushed Punk into Cena, causing The Champ to fall outside and try the Jackhammer on Punk but he fought out of it and instead knocking him down with a Russian Legsweep. Cena was in and was preparing to FU Goldberg but Tomko, who was supplied with a steel chair by Vegas, smashed Cena and Punk on the head with the weapon with Vegas not ringing the bell. Tomko then nailed HBK on the head and threw the chair away. Holly then picked up Michaels and hit the Alabama Slam and Goldberg slammed Punk with the Jackhammer. Tomko held up Cena in front of Vegas as he told him "to not put your hands on the general manager". The Problem Solver lifted up Cena and threw him back to the canvas with a Chokebomb as Vegas ordered Umaga to go to the top rope. Umaga then launched himself to the air with the Samoan Splash onto the IWA Champion as Goldberg pinned Cena.

Lilian: "Here are your winners, Umaga, Tyson Tomko, Hardcore Holly and Goldberg!"

The four along with the guest referee of the match left the ring as destruction of Cena and his partners lay waste as the show went off the air.

**Champions:**

**IWA Champion: John Cena**

**IWA Tag Team Champions: Alwyn Larson and Rob Van Dam**

**Intercontinental Champion: Mr. Kennedy**

**Xtreme Generation Champion: The Miz**


	28. BLOCKBUSTER Week 3 July

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, TNA or any independent promotion and their superstars

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, TNA or any independent promotion and their superstars. I only own the OC superstars (The Zeroes, Alwyn Larson, Peter Impact, Mike Speedway and Benedict Rockwell) and the names of their finishers except for some, the names of the shows, pay-per-views, tournaments (Tournament to a New Frontier) and matches (like the Xtreme Heights Match and the V.2 and Championship Combat Match)

**IWA: International Wrestling Association**

**Chapter 28: BLOCKBUSTER Week 3 July**

The show's pyro started off following another successful pay-per-view 5 days ago. A video was shown of Monty Brown going against the Undertaker which he lost via a Gogoplata submission hold and John Morrison versus Rhino where Morrison retained his International Championship after a Moonlight Drive after Rhino hit the exposed turnbuckle in the corner. Now both of these men will battle it out in the ring with the International Championship on the line. The night's action packed episode was to be started off with its first match.

Roberts: "This first contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Portland, Oregon, weighing in at 226 lbs, Peter Impact!"

_Boom _by _P.O.D. _played as the Impact-making Superstar made his way down to the ring, still feeling a hurting right arm after his match with Carlito that's why he had a bandage at the shoulder.

Roberts: "His opponent, from Chelsea, England, weighing in at 247 lbs, Paul Burchill!"

_Generation A _sounded as the Englishman walked down the ring, adjusting his gloves before entering the ring. Burchill focused on his opponent and just as the match was about to start, _Cool _was heard through the speakers as Carlito appeared on the stage and got down the ramp to watch the match behind the commentator's table.

**Peter Impact vs. Paul Burchill**

The two superstars now were in a collar-elbow-tie-up at the center of the ring and Burchill turning the grapple into a waistlock. Peter then fought out of the maneuver by directing elbows to the face of his opponent and whipped him to the ropes only to be knocked down with a shoulder block. Burchill bounced off the ropes as Peter lied down on his belly and did a dropkick at an incoming Burchill. Peter then puts up his momentum some more with punches to the face and a kick to the midsection for a snap suplex. He then does a drop toe hold on Burchill before bouncing off the ropes for an elbow drop to the back. Peter went for a pin but got a 1 count. He then picked up Burchill for an Irish whip to the corner and Peter ran towards him but he moved out of the way so he could capitalize with a lariat to the back of the head of his opponent. Burchill picked up his opponent after the lariat and slammed Peter on his knee with a backbreaker. He suddenly went to the right shoulder of his opponent as he stomped on the arm and shoulder. Burchill jumped into the air with a knee drop to the arm and went for a pin but got a 2 count on his opponent. The man from Chelsea, England picked up his opponent on his shoulder and drove him right shoulder first for a shoulderbreaker. He then tried to do it again but Peter gets hold of the ropes and Burchill was glad to throw out Peter. He then got out of the ring to continue punishing Peter with clubbing blows to the back and a kick to the arm. Peter tried fighting back but received a knee to the gut and his head being slammed on the ring apron. Burchill threw Peter to the steel steps and entered the ring to argue with the referee as Carlito, who just stood up from the announcer's table, ran to Peter and kicked his injured shoulder against the steel steps. Carlito goes back to the announcer's table as Burchill rolls Peter in the ring, applying the Royal Mutilation on him. Peter refused to tap out as he tried to reach for the ropes and he eventually reached it. Burchill was now measuring Peter with one of his signature moves and hoisted him up his shoulders for a rolling fireman's carry slam but Peter escaped it and connected with a flapjack. Peter then kicked Burchill on the sides followed by a spinning back elbow, a kick to the gut and a knee lift. He ducked under a clothesline and executed a full nelson facebuster. The new member of the BLOCKBUSTER roster climbed the top rope and landed on Burchill with a somersault corkscrew legdrop which he calls the Impact-Sault Legdrop which followed him pinning Burchill.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, Peter Impact!"

Peter had his uninjured arm raised but one man came in and assaulted him from behind, it was Carlito who watched the match. He told Burchill to hold him up as he punched him viciously on the head and on the shoulder. The cool Caribbean Superstar then delivered the Backstabber on Peter. Burchill now had the Royal Mutilation hold on Peter's with the man they are attacking tapping out already. All of the sudden, Kofi Kingston came out to help out and ward off Carlito and Burchill as they retreated to the back. Now backstage, John "Bradshaw" Layfield has a message for the United States Champion, Jeff Hardy.

JBL: "Jeff Hardy, the Ultimate Risk Taker, the Legend Thriller retained his title in a Triple Threat Match involving me and Chris Hero. You think that I won't want another match with the United States Title on the line? Then you're completely wrong. Clearly you beat me and Hero but who did you pin? After taking a Swanton Bomb from you after clotheslining the hell out of that punk, you pinned him. This means that I am still eligible for a title shot so keep an eye out because JBL will make sure that you won't be champion any longer."

The fans who saw it booed the self made millionaire as soon he finished talking but started cheering when they heard familiar music as Justin Roberts was about to introduce him.

Roberts: "This next contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Yonkers, New York, weighing in at 255 lbs, Tommy Dreamer!"

_Man In A Box _was the song playing as Dreamer made his way down the ring for his match. He slapped hands with the fans on his way down the ramp before his opponent was introduced.

Roberts: "And his opponent, from Jacksonville, Florida, weighing in at 230 lbs, Elijah Burke!"

_Don't Waste My Time _was heard as the Paragon of Virtue came down to the ring in a bad mood. How can he not be in a bad mood after being pinned last Sunday by Rey Mysterio in a Triple Threat Match. He entered the ring and discarded his entrance duds so the match can get started.

**Tommy Dreamer vs. Elijah Burke**

Burke immediately went on the offensive as the bell rung, attacking Dreamer from behind. He then put him in a side headlock so he could take him down. Burke landed fists on Dreamer's head and the referee told him to stop at 4. He then picked up Dreamer for an Irish whip to the corner but he came back to him with a clothesline. Dreamer kicked Burke on the gut before trying to whip him to the ropes but he pulls him back for a backdrop. The ECW Original then did a lariat before whipping his opponent to the corner as he squashed him against it. He then did a scoop slam on Burke near the corner as he climbed the top rope. Before he could dive down, he got a dropkick from Burke, unbalancing him that got him spilling to the outside floor. Burke then went to the outside to add more damage by suplexing Dreamer at ringside. Burke rolled in Dreamer for a leg drop across the throat and went for a pin but got a 2 count. He then picked up his opponent for a suplex followed by a back suplex. Burke went for a pinfall but Dreamer kicked out at 2. Burke climbed the top rope and waited for Dreamer to get up but Dreamer got revenge as he took Burke down by throwing him into the canvas. The O.G. of Extreme got in a few punches to Burke and went for a big right but Burke ducked it and hit the 4-Up Combo. The Black Pope then whipped Dreamer to the corner and landed on him with a stinger splash. He then does a scoop slam before backing up and then ran towards Dreamer to execute the Outer Limitz Elbow Drop. He went for the pin but Dreamer kicked out at 2. Burke then waited in the corner across the ring for Dreamer to get up but when he ran up to him, he got a clothesline from the Extreme Superstar. He then kicks Burke on the gut and bounced off the ropes for a running bulldog. Dreamer then followed up his momentum with a scoop reverse DDT on his opponent. The Innovator of Violence then picked up his opponent and laid him in an upside down position in the corner. He then screamed the letters of "ECW" before charging to Burke with a low dropkick to the face. Dreamer was fired up and was about to Dreamer DDT Burke to the mat when he pushed him to the ropes for a backdrop. With Dreamer getting up in the corner, Burke finished the match with the Elijah Express to his chest and covered Dreamer for the win.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, Elijah Burke!"

The Guiding Light then took a microphone after pinning Dreamer at the center of the ring and was ready to address he crowd.

Burke: "An unfortunate event happened on Projekt Mayhem where I, your Guiding Light, was involved with. I lost in a Triple Threat match against Triple H and Rey Mysterio. It wasn't supposed to be me being pinned; it should've been either Triple H or Mysterio who _I _pinned.

Before he could continue, Rey Mysterio's music played and it stopped Burke's rant. He then had a microphone in his hand to talk to the Elijah Experience.

Mysterio: "Hold up Burke. You're here, after your match telling these people you loss just because you don't like it. How about we show it to these people instead.

Indeed Mysterio had shown the video on the titantron with Mysterio battling it out with Triple H and Burke with each superstar dominating one another. Following was Mysterio doing a hurricanrana on Triple H followed by the 619. Before he could capitalize on him, Burke dodged a kick from the Ultimate Underdog to drive his face with the Elijah Experience. Burke now went for the Elijah Express on Triple H but he missed and was planted with the Pedigree. Triple H was now in Mysterio's sight, managing to throw him out and landed on Burke with the Frog Splash for the win. Burke now was angry at what Mysterio showed to the fans which made them cheer louder.

Burke: "You know what Rey that was a Triple Threat match. How about you march down here and I'll beat you down unlike that match went."

Mysterio obliged as he dropped the microphone and made his way down the ring. Burke was ready as Mysterio entered the ring and traded punches with Burke. The Black Pope then drove a knee as he tried to whip Mysterio to the ropes and went for a clothesline but Master of the 619 ducked under it for a springboard crossbody. He then ran towards him for a wheelbarrow counter but Burke turned it into a German suplex. Burke now went for a suplex which Rey escaped and bounced off the ropes with a tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown that sent Burke on the second rope. Mysterio was dialing it up for the 619 but didn't hit his mark when Burke got out of the ring. He went up the ramp and told Mysterio that he would rue the day he messed with the Guiding Light. Now the cameras went to the announcer's table before anything else could happen.

Styles: "Action is the theme for tonight with our main event with John Morrison defending his International Championship against the Deadman, the Undertaker."

Coach: "I don't like these odds Joey. Morrison just defended his title against Rhino and he's gonna have to do it again but this time with Undertaker. It's just not fair for the champ."

Cole: "Think of it as a punishment for cheating in those matches against Triple H and for screwing him out of the Elimination Chase."

After hyping the main event, the cameras now focused on the ring announcer for the upcoming match-up.

Roberts: "This next tag team contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, weighing in at 195 lbs, Teddy Hart!"

_Breakout, Breakout _blasted through the arena as the third generation superstar walked down the ramp for the tag team match. He gestured to the fans after entering the ring, waiting for his tag team partner.

Roberts: "And his tag team partner, from Austell, Georgia, weighing in at 205 lbs, Jimmy Wang Yang!"

_Gonna Punch Someone Tonight _sounded and the asian-looking western made his way to the ring sporting his cowboy hat. He slapped hands with a couple of fans at ringside before getting in the ring with his new partner.

Roberts: "And their opponents, weighing in a combined weight of 724 lbs, Matt Striker and Big Daddy V!"

_Calling All Cars _was heard with Big V and Striker appearing on the stage and were being booed by the crowd. The teacher and "pupil" duo walked down the ramp to enter the ring for the tag match.

**Teddy Hart and Jimmy Wang Yang vs. Big Daddy V and Matt Striker**

Striker and Yang started off the match for each of their teams and Striker took down Yang with a double leg takedown. He then mockingly slapped around Yang on the back of the head after floating over. Striker then got out of Yang as he was through messing around and was about to get serious when he charged towards him but got an arm drag instead. Yang then does an arm wrench and tagged in Teddy as he got in with a double axe handle to the arm from the top rope. He then did an arm wrench of his own on Striker before whipping him to the ropes with a dropkick in mind. Teddy then springboarded on the ropes for a springboard moonsault on Striker and went for a pin but got a 2 count. He then tags in Yang and whipped Striker to the ropes for a double hip toss. Yang now went for a cover but Striker kicked out at 2. Striker was then whipped to the corner again and Yang went for a monkey flip but Striker managed to use his brains by throwing Yang off to save himself. He then landed a leg drop on Yang before dragging him into his corner and tagged in Big V. Big V then picked up Yang in the corner and landed a loud chop on his chest twice before the referee had to back him up, distracted from the fact that the official had his back turned on Striker who was now choking Yang with the tag rope. He then whipped Yang to the ropes where the Asian western fought him with a clothesline. Yang bounced off the ropes for a dropkick on Big V but it didn't affect him and now he went for a crossbody but Big V caught him and slammed him with a falling powerslam. He then tagged in Striker who applied a rear naked choke on Yang to weaken him and prevent him from tagging his partner. Striker managed to escape Striker by kicking him on the head while then hold was in. He then crawled to his corner where Teddy had his arm stretched out for the tag but Striker pulled him away and into the center of the ring. He dropped the elbows on Yang's back and picked him up for a backbreaker. The former school teacher kicked Yang on the gut when he got up and hit a hard blow to the back before a back suplex. He then tagged in Big V and whipped Yang to the ropes fore a drop toe hold which was followed up with a splash on the back. Big V tried a pinfall on Yang but was broken up by Teddy at 2. Big V then picked up Yang in a two handed choke, yelling at him at the same time but he didn't expect Yang to try to push him away with his feet and managed to drop him by kicking him on the head. Yang rolled under a clothesline from the 500 Pound Mammoth and tagged in Teddy as Big V tagged in Striker. Teddy ducked an attack from Big V and clotheslined Striker. The young member of the Hart clan did a dropkick on the legs of Big V, weakening his stance before kicking him with a roundhouse on the back of the head. Striker then was kicked on the gut and received a double underhook flip Piledriver. He goes for the pin but Big V interrupts it at 2. Yang helps out Teddy by nailing Big V with a spinning wheel kick, stunning him for a while making it possible to double dropkick him through the ropes. The duo ducks under a clothesline from Striker and clocks him with a double superkick. Teddy then whips Striker to the corner where he is whipped to him for a backflip corner kick followed by Yang's spinning wheel kick in the corner. Teddy now was on the top turnbuckle and dived down on Striker with a crossbody. He went for a pin but Big V pulled him out of the ring at 2. Yang charged at the Dominating Force who was getting in the ring but was stopped by Striker with a knee to the gut, tilting him in midair. Striker now told Big V to pick up Yang and he did so with a chokebomb. Teddy got in to save his partner but earned himself a spinning side slam from Striker's huge charge. With BLOCKBUSTER's Resident Redneck out of the way, Striker climbed the top rope with Big V holding Teddy on his shoulders in an electric chair position and was hit by an electric chair/ diving shoulder block combo from Big V and Striker simultaneously. Striker covered Teddy with Big V standing beside the body for the victory.

Roberts: "The winners of the match, Matt Striker and Big Daddy V!"

The two got their arms raised after the match and was booed by the crowd. Striker held the back of his head after taking most of the damage in the match while Big V dominated their two opponents and Striker & Big V went up the ramp as the show went to a commercial break.

-COMMERCIAL-

_BLOCKBUSTER_ went back on the air and viewed a video of a match at Projekt Mayhem where it pitted Batista and Benedict Rockwell where the winner will face the International Champion at _Road to Nowhere_ for the title. Rockwell and Batista fought in a brutal 2 out of 3 Falls match with a regular one on one, table and stretcher match. The Music Maniac prevailed on the first fall while The Animal broke his opponent through a table to get the second fall while it was a close match at the third. John Morrison interfered for some reason, causing Batista to go through a table before he could Batista Bomb Rockwell to it on the apron. Rockwell, not wanting help from the Shaman of Sexy, took out Morrison with the same chair that was used, but after that Batista speared and spinebustered Rockwell and put him on the stretcher before pushing him to the finish line for the win.

After the video, Benedict Rockwell was seen inside the general manager's office, standing in front of Jayden Smith and from the look of the superstar's face he wasn't in the mood to be in the arena tonight.

Rockwell: "What is it Smith? Did you just see the video? I am still hurting from my match with Batista after being put through a table, speared, spinebustered on the ramp. After that night, I seriously need a chiropractor."

Jayden: "Don't worry about anything. You'll have the rest of the night to sit down and relax but I placed you to be a guest commentator of the main event."

Just as Rockwell was about to disagree what Jayden told him but John Morrison came in with Monty Brown and his International Championship resting on his shoulder. Rockwell could've clocked the champion on the side of the head but Brown was there to smash him through the wall so he stopped himself from doing it so.

Morrison: "What a surprise, a loser in our midst. Unlike you, I won my match at the pay-per-view and still kept my precious International Championship."

Rockwell: "I could've won if you didn't run in my match and cost me the New Frontier Championship along a title shot against you!"

Morrison: "Cost you the match? I was practically handing you the match because I saw talent in a superstar instead of a meathead of a challenger like Batista."

Jayden: "Ahem! The two of you sort this out like men, not some childish debate on who cost who and especially not in front of the general manager. Now I will have to ask you to leave."

Rockwell: "Oh yeah, Jayden, before I go I'd like to say Morrison vs. Undertaker for the title is a disaster waiting to happen."

Morrison and Brown left the office first, mumbling a game plan for the match and Rockwell exited the room after saying what he had to say. Now to the ring where the next match was about to commence.

Roberts: "This match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Metropolis, weighing in at 240 lbs, Chris Hero!"

_Requiem for a Tower _played and Chris Hero came out, being booed by the crowd. Hero was unsuccessful at challenging Jeff Hardy for the United States Championship in their Triple Threat Match where he was pinned. Now he had to reset his focus in getting a win in this next match.

Roberts: "And his opponent from Detroit, Michigan, weighing in at 270 lbs, Rhino!"

Rhino made his way down to the ring after his theme hit and was cheered by the fans inside the arena. He also failed in gaining a title last Sunday in his match with John Morrison who would use the exposed turnbuckle as an opportunity after dodging the Gore and hit the metal ring that would follow the Moonlight Drive. Rhino entered the ring, determined to pick up his first win.

**Rhino vs. Chris Hero**

The two superstars circled each other before doing a lock up at the center of the ring and Hero was backed up to the ropes by Rhino who was forced to break the grapple at 4. As soon Rhino backed up, Hero hit his forearm on his gut followed by strikes to the head. He then whipped Rhino to the ropes and bounced off the ropes on the other side but was knocked down with a clothesline from his opponent. Rhino then picked up his opponent and whipped him to the ropes for a back elbow followed by a senton on the stomach. He then put Hero's arm over his head for a suplex and he got it. Rhino went for a pin but got a 1 count when Hero rolled a shoulder up. The man from Detroit, Michigan picked up Hero to his feet and whipped him to the corner and connected with a running shoulder thrust. He backed up and went for a corner clothesline but Hero moved out of the way and did an inverted suplex stunner. Hero then did a scoop slam near the corner and went to the top rope. He signaled for a move and dived down but was welcomed down by Rhino's boot to the bottom of his chin. With Hero stunned, Rhino got up and slammed him to the canvas with a side belly to belly suplex. Rhino then whipped Hero to the ropes for a backdrop but was kicked on the chest and Hero bounced off the ropes for the attack which got him a scoop powerslam. Rhino went for a pin but Hero kicked out at 2. After Hero kicked out, the man who hails from Metropolis rolled out of the ring to take a break but wasn't able to rest as Rhino got out. Rhino was about to grab Hero and roll him in the ring but was kicked on the midsection and whipped to the steel steps. Hero would kick his opponent while he was down against the steel steps and got him in the ring for a pin attempt but Rhino kicked out at 2. He would now pick up Rhino and connect with a backbreaker after that Irish whip to the steel steps. Hero would now apply a dragon sleeper after an inverted facelock backbreaker at the center of the ring. When Rhino tried to fight back, Hero would drive his knee to his back and continue applying pressure to the hold. Rhino found a way to escape the submission by backing up Hero to the nearest corner. Hero would try an Irish whip but was reversed into the Hero Sandwich. Hero went for the cover but Rhino kicked out at 2. He attempted to synch in the Rivera Cloverleaf but Rhino would kick him to the ropes for a backdrop. The Man Beast then lifted Hero off his feet in a suplex position and placed him on his other shoulder for a front powerslam. He then ducked under a clothesline for a STO and went for a pin but got a 2 count. Rhino measured his opponent in the corner for the Gore and ran towards him when Hero turned around but he leapfrogged over him and executed the Hero DDT. Hero now did the Cravate Countdown and proceeded to go to the top rope. He then jumped into the air for the Hero Stomp but Rhino rolled out of the way and nailed Hero with the Gore that spun him upon impact. Rhino now hooked the leg and finally got the pin on Hero.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, Rhino!"

The War Machine celebrated his first victory in the IWA and would now be looking for a chance at gold once more. He got out of the ring and walked up the ramp with his arm raised, acknowledging the fans. Now the cameras went to the announcer's, Michael Cole, Jonathan Coachman and Joey Styles.

Coach: "Another great match concludes tonight. Before our main event, the new World Tag Team Champions will be in action against the phenomenal team of AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels."

Joey: "The two will now try their chances at being the contenders for the World Tag Titles after The Zeroes defeated Cryme Tyme. Let's not forget that the International Championship match later in the night."

Cole: "Last Sunday the Undertaker defeated Monty Brown with his devastating Gogoplata submission maneuver. If this hold is applied whenever in the match blood could be spilled and Morrison may lose his championship."

Joey: "The crafty Morrison has escaped with his championship against Triple H many times and recently ousted Rhino to retain it. Will he be able to do it one more time tonight and look forward with title match with Batista or will the Phenom dethrone the Guru of Greatness?"

After the match preview was shown at the titantron, the show went to the ring for the last match before the commercial break.

Roberts: "This next contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Queen Sharmell, from Houston, Texas, weighing in at 253 lbs, King Booker!"

His majesty's royal theme sounded through the arena and Booker walked down to the ramp with his queen right beside him. He entered the ring and activated his pyro with his royal pinky raised up high.

Roberts: "And his opponent, standing at 6 ft and 8 inches, weighing in at 354 lbs, "The Monster" Abyss!"

_Down in the Catacombs _was heard out of the sound system and Abyss walked out to the stage to activate his own fireworks as he got down the ramp. He entered the ring as Booker went outside of it, not wanting a piece of his opponent before the match.

**Abyss vs. King Booker w/ Queen Sharmell**

Just as when the match began, Booker attacked Abyss from behind with punches and kicks to his head and body. Booker tried to whip Abyss across the ring but was stopped and got him cornered where Booker attacked Abyss. Now Abyss mounted momentum with series of blows to the head of Booker before backing up. He whipped Booker across the ring and hit a sidewalk slam. He would then clothesline Booker over the top rope near his wife and got cheered by throwing out the trash. Sharmell now was trying to tell his man to get up as Abyss exited the ring to retrieve his opponent but got poked in the eye. He then got thrown to the steel steps followed by Booker smashing his head on top of the steps. Booker then put him on the apron, his head hanging and got a forearm drop to it. He then got in the ring and did a back suplex on his opponent before going for a pin but got a 1 count on Abyss. Booker now focused on Abyss' left arm, knowing that the Black Hole Slam won't be effective without the other arm, by doing an arm twist followed by an elbow to it. After another arm twist, he takes him down and drops a legdrop to the left arm. Booker now bounced off the ropes for a knee drop to the head of Abyss and another one to the arm. He went for the pin but Abyss powered out at 2. Booker now whipped Abyss to the ropes and set up for a backdrop but got a clubbing blow to the back and a clothesline. The Immovable Force hoisted up Booker into the air with both of his hands and dropped him to the mat with a flapjack. Booker was now seated in the corner and Abyss saw this as he ran towards him with a hip attack. Abyss waited for Booker to get up and got his hand across Booker's throat but the royal superstar escaped the Chokeslam attempt with an armbar takedown. The King of the World was sizing up Abyss for the Book End but was countered by being pushed to the ropes and a backdrop followed. Abyss then went for a spear but was sidestepped by Booker and earned himself a jumping high-angle hook kick. Booker went for a pin but got a 2 count when Abyss got a shoulder up. Booker now climbed the top rope, hoping to get the win but was caught by Abyss while he was still up there and he brought him down with a Chokeslam. Abyss covered Booker for the 3 count.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, "The Monster" Abyss!"

Abyss raised his good arm after the match but one person wasn't happy about the decision and it was Queen Sharmell. Sharmell came in from behind Abyss with the royal scepter of Booker, swinging it at the Monster's back but it didn't affect him. Abyss now turned around and Sharmell tried to hit him on the head which was stopped by Abyss. He now threw the scepter away from the queen and executed a 360° Black Hole Slam. Abyss exited the ring as Booker tended to his queen while the show went to a commercial break.

-COMMERCIAL-

Roberts: "This tag team bout is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, weighing in a combined weight of 435 lbs, "The Phenomenal" AJ Styles and "The Fallen Angel" Christopher Daniels!"

_I Am (Heel Remix) _played and the duo walked down to the ring being cheered by the crowd. The two entered the ring, and did their respective stance on the second turnbuckle before their opponents would arrive.

Roberts: "And their opponents from Atlanta, Georgia, weighing in a combined weight of 472 lbs, they are the current International Tag Team Champions, Warwick and Titus Zero, The Zeroes!"

_The Fad _by _Chevelle _hit and the duo from Atlanta, Georgia walked down the ramp being booed by the crowd. Warwick and Titus climbed into the ring, raising their titles towards their opponents. The Zeroes were in a confidence rise after beating Cryme Tyme at Projekt Mayhem with a roll up and they were still bragging about it since then.

**Non Title Match:**

**AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels vs. International Tag Team Champions The Zeroes**

Daniels started off with Titus and the two went in with a collar-elbow-tie-up and Titus backed him up to the corner where Warwick was and was told to back up at 4. Warwick now tried to attack Daniels but he saw it coming as he ducked and punched him down the apron and was hit with a clothesline from Titus. Titus began beating on him before backing up with a knee lift to his face. He picked up Daniels and tried to take him to their corner but he freed himself from his grasp and hit a reverse hurricanrana. He tagged in AJ and he climbed to the top rope as Daniels lifted up Titus in a vertical suplex simultaneously with AJ doing a crossbody to Titus. He covered him but he kicked out at 1 and a half count. AJ kicked him in the midsection and bounced off the ropes for a running swinging neckbreaker. He then landed a few punches to the face of Titus as he tried to fight back with fists to AJ but he managed to duck all of them and knock him down with a discus clothesline. Titus then rolls out of the ring for a breather but AJ dived outside to him with a no handed plancha. When he got up, he got nailed by a clothesline from Warwick which distracted for a suicide dive from Daniels. He helped out AJ as they rolled in Titus for a pin but he powered out at 2. While on his way to his corner, he got pushed to the steel steps by Warwick, knocking him out. AJ now whipped Titus to the ropes but was reversed into his own Irish whip which got AJ stricken on the back by Warwick's knee. Titus now clocked him with a big boot to the face and dragged him to the center of the ring for a pin but got a 2 count as Daniels interrupted it. Titus now threw out Daniels and tagged in Warwick as they whipped AJ to the ropes for a double reverse elbow followed by a double headbutt to the gut. Warwick now went for a cover but AJ kicked out at 2. He picked him up and got in a European Uppercut. He does it twice more and whips him into the corner then charged but the Prince of Phenomenal side stepped him for a vertical suplex turned into a neckbreaker slam. He then attacked Titus on the corner with a forearm and went to the apron to wait for Warwick to get up for a springboard which earned him a spinning wheel kick in mid air. Warwick went for a pin but got a 2 count once again. He was then positioned on the top rope for a hurricanrana but he kicked him away and drilled Warwick with a tornado DDT. AJ crawled to his corner with Daniels in there reaching for the tag but Warwick Titus knocked him down. The referee told him to get back to his corner as Warwick was shaking off the damage he got from the DDT and tried taking AJ but was surprised with a kip-up frankensteiner which followed up a tag to Daniels. The Wrestling Prophet now was in the ring fired up as he clotheslined Warwick off his feet followed by a STO and a kick to Titus, knocking him down the apron for revenge. Daniels now connected with a sidewalk slam on Warwick as he told AJ to get on the top rope as he hoisted up Warwick on one of his shoulders for a back suplex/ diving clothesline combo. He went for the pin but Titus broke the pin at 2. Titus was on the offense as he whipped Daniels to the ropes but he dodged a big boot from him and executed a double knee gutbuster. He then signaled for the Last Rites but it was countered by Warwick into a Spike DDT. He climbed the top rope, being booed by the crowd while he was doing it, and jumped into the air with the Zero Star Press perfectly on Daniels. He was too tired to go for the pin and crawled over Daniels but got a 2 count as AJ saved it. AJ ducked under a clothesline from Titus but was slammed to the mat with a sidewalk slam. Titus held on Daniels for a Russian Legsweep as Warwick performed a neckbreaker at the same time, with the move being called the Double Zero'd. Warwick hooked the leg for the non title win.

Roberts: "The winners of the match, the International Tag team Champions, Warwick and Titus Zero, The Zeroes!"

Their first night as champions in action was successful with the brother's arm raised. The two champion's night was then crashed by the former International Tag Team Champions, Cryme Tyme, who was equipped with baseball bats. Shad and JTG rushed down to the ring, ready to attack the champions after stealing the belts away from them. Before they could get them, Warwick and Titus ran into the crowd to lose them but they quickly followed them to the back. The International Tag Team Champions rushed to the parking lot as they entered their car and Cryme Tyme managing to get them, they smashed the sides, hood and windows with the bats before they could fully escape. Cryme Tyme then went back in the arena after forcing their enemies retreating to their hotel rooms. Back to the ring, Justin Roberts was about to start the International Championship introductions.

Roberts: "Please welcome the special guest commentator, Benedict Rockwell!"

_Get Up _hit and the Music Maniac came down to the ramp to the crowd's cheers towards him. In his own words, he was still hurting after the brutal match with Batista and lost the bout and he didn't even want to be in the arena. He took a seat beside the three commentators to do commentary for the match.

Roberts: "This main event contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the International Championship, introducing first the challenger, from Death Valley, weighing in at 299 lbs, The Undertaker!"

The lights went out as _Rest in Peace _sounded with the bell. The fog was now seen inside the ramp as the fans cheered for him as he was seen on the stage then him walking down the ramp. After winning in the PPV, Taker deserves a chance against John Morrison for the title and when his deadly Gogoplata is synched in there is no way the champion can get out.

Roberts: "And his opponent, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 219 lbs, he is the current International Champion, John Morrison!"

_Ain't No Make Believe _was heard and John Morrison, along with Monty Brown, got out to the stage to do his entrance with the slow motion theatrics. The International Champion didn't know what he has gotten into. He has faced Undertaker a month before and he dominated Morrison. He entered the ring and faced Undertaker with that man sending chills to spine before the match started. Then, Jayden Smith came out with a microphone in hand and was about to say something to the superstars in the ring.

Jayden: "Before this match starts, I would like to inform the superstars about something I changed. Brown, get out of that ring because you are banned from ringside for this match. Plus I am assigning a special ringside enforcer so that he would protect the ring from interfering superstars. Please welcome him out."

_I Walk Alone _played and the fans went wild for the New Frontier Champion as he came out. The No.1 Contender for the International Championship came down to the ring and told Brown to go back to the locker room with the Alpha Male forced to leave. Morrison now had to face Undertaker alone in a one on one match.

**International Championship:**

**The Undertaker vs. International Champion John Morrison**

**Special Ringside Enforcer: Batista**

Taker was ready to strike Morrison as he cornered him for a right hand but Morrison evaded it. Morrison kicked his sides to weaken his stature which was only a waste of time as Taker caught his leg. He was then tossed to the corner and followed up with rights and lefts to Morrison. He then whipped Morrison to the corner across the ring twice before landing a clothesline. Undertaker now had a wristlock on Morrison followed by an arm wrench and a few shoulder blocks to the shoulder. Morrison got out of the situation with a hard forearm to the face and a kick to the midsection. He now ducked a right-handed punch to hit a Russian Legsweep and went for a pin but Taker powered out before a count was established. Morrison bounced off the ropes for a dropkick to the face of Undertaker as he was trying to get up. The Guru of Greatness went to the apron for a slingshot elbow drop on Undertaker's chest for a pin but he kicked out at 1. Morrison kept Taker grounded with his Breakdance Legdrop but he sat up which prompted Morrison to get out of the ring. He tried to go up the ramp but was stopped by Batista as he threw him back into the ring. Undertaker did an arm wrench and went up to the top rope for Old School but Morrison managed to kick his legs, causing Taker to fall to the outside. Morrison now went to the floor for a few stomps at Taker before picking him up where Taker turned the tables by booting Morrison's face. After smashing Morrison's skull against the steel steps, Undertaker now lays his opponent on the apron on his chest and lands a back elbow to the back of the head. He then runs up to him with a big boot to the side of the head. Undertaker climbed up to the apron for a guillotine legdrop on the back of the International Champion before pushing him in. With Morrison still down on his back, Undertaker bounced off the ropes for a running legdrop on him for a quick pin but got a 2 count. He then whipped Morrison to the corner and charged towards him but Morrison moved out of the way making Undertaker collide with the turnbuckle as the Shaman of Sexy connected with a springboard enzuigiri. Morrison then thought he had the upper hand on his opponent but he just sat up, looking at the champion intensely as he got up. Morrison tried to negotiate his way out but Taker said no with a fist to the face. He was whipped to the ropes for a clothesline but Morrison stopped it and turned it into a STO backbreaker followed by a STO. The Friday Night Delight pulled Taker near the corner as Morrison climbed the top turnbuckle and landed on his opponent with the split-legged corkscrew moonsault that is called Starship Pain. Morrison went for the cover but Taker pulled a shoulder up at 2. A-List Elitist now whipped Taker to the ropes but received a flying clothesline. The Phenom now did an Irish whip to the corner and squashed Morrison with a corner splash followed by a sidewalk slam. He lifted up Morrison on his shoulder and threw him on top of the nearest turnbuckle followed by a running big boot. Undertaker attempted the Tombstone Piledriver but Morrison raked his eyes and executed a hangman's neckbreaker. Morrison now told everyone it was over as he performed the standing version of his Shooting Star Press. He went for a pinfall but got a 2 count as Taker kicked out. The International Champion tried his Moonlight Drive as soon Undertaker got up but he countered into the Chokeslam. The Demon of Death Valley now positioned Morrison for the Last Ride but when he lifted him up, Morrison began fighting back with punches as he got out of it and nailed his opponent with a spinning wheel lick. Morrison then finally delivered the Moonlight Drive on Undertaker and went for a pin but Taker managed to apply the Gogoplata. With the lethal hold locked in, Morrison had to tap if he wants to avoid serious injury. Out of nowhere, a fan from the crowd came in and pulled the referee out of the ring, knocking him unconscious. Batista wasn't able to see this as he was handling another fan who wanted to take his autograph. The Animal saw this and tried to get to the referee but the autograph wanting fan attacked him from behind. The two fans were seen unmasking and they were The Zeroes, who was earlier chased out of the arena by Cryme Tyme. Warwick and Titus attacked Undertaker, causing him to break the hold. Monty Brown ran down the ramp to help in the assault as The Zeroes executed their powerbomb/ flying neckbreaker maneuver on Taker. Batista saw this and entered the ring, clotheslining Brown off his boots. He ducked a clothesline from the two and speared them both. Brown then came from behind as Batista took a look at the referee and he kicked Batista in the midsection followed by the Alpha Slam. He helped up Morrison to his feet in the corner but didn't Taker come up behind him for a Chokeslam which was stopped by Warwick and Titus. Taker managed to fight them off with boots to the face and Chokeslams to each of them. Morrison then low blowed him when he wasn't looking. Rockwell stood up from the commentator's table and grabbed a steel chair, knowing that Batista and Undertaker are outnumbered he would even the odds. The Earphoned Youngster entered the ring and he was going to swing the chair towards Morrison's face but shocked the world as he nailed Undertaker instead. The champion had a grin on his face as he looked at what happened as Rockwell began smiling too. The two superstars then shook hands in an alliance as Batista was rising to his feet. Rockwell then connected with a chair shot to the cranium of the New Frontier Champion. He then waited for Undertaker to get up as he drilled him to the mat face first with the Full Volume Edition. Warwick and Titus woke up the referee as Morrison covered Undertaker for the slow but yet satisfying 3 count.

Roberts: "The winner of the match and STILL the International Champion, John Morrison!"

The crowd inside the arena just witnessed a highway robbery as they booed the four superstars who cost the Deadman the title along with the supposed mastermind. The five raised their arms in victory on top of the ramp as the show went off the air.

_Road to Nowhere card:_

_International Championship: International Champion John Morrison vs. New Frontier Champion Batista_

**Champions:**

**International Champion: John Morrison**

**International Tag Team Champions: The Zeroes (Warwick and Titus Zero)**

**United States Champion: Jeff Hardy**

**New Frontier Champion: Batista**


	29. Xtreme Revelation Week 4 July

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, TNA or any independent promotion and their superstars. I only own the OC superstars (The Zeroes, Alwyn Larson, Peter Impact, Mike Speedway and Benedict Rockwell) and the names of their finishers except for some, the names of the shows, pay-per-views, tournaments (Tournament to a New Frontier) and matches (like the Xtreme Heights Match [and the V.2] and Championship Combat Match)

**IWA: International Wrestling Association**

**Chapter 29: Showcasing Power - Xtreme Revelation Week 4 July**

Xtreme Revelation started off the night with the opening pyro on the stage as its icon was shown on the titantron. The fans were cheering their lungs out after the blast but turned to booing as the general manager, George Vegas came out with a barrage of security. Vegas got a microphone in hand as he entered the ring while the security surrounded it.

Vegas: "I'm in a very good mood tonight. You know why? John Cena was manhandled last week that's why. That's what happens to people who get their hands on the general manager. Since I'm in a giving mood, I'll grant Cena that title rematch. It will be the IWA Champion John Cena going one on one against CM Punk. One more thing, if Punk wins he can pick his next challenger but he can't pick Cena and if Cena wins then I'll pick his opponent for _Road to Nowhere_."

With the announcement done, he exited the ring and went up the ramp to the locker room with the security guards. Backstage, Edge was about to be interviewed as he still had Kurt Angle's Olympic gold medal around his neck.

Grisham: "Edge, why did you steal Kurt Angle's medal from him last week?"

Edge: "This gold medal you see around my neck symbolizes what Angle did in the Olympics, what he accomplished for the people of America. Angle won this in a very important event in his life. I want him to feel how I did when I lost the IWA Championship almost 2 months ago. I want him to beg for a shot at me for his medal until I give him one and when I do he will be lying in that ring beaten and battered."

The Rated R Superstar then left the set after saying what was in his mind. Now to the ring, Lilian Garcia was about to introduce to start the first match of the night with the introductions.

Lilian: "This match is scheduled for one fall introducing first, from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at 236 lbs, Matt Hardy!" 

_Live for the Moment _played and Matt came out as he was cheered by the fans in the arena while he went down the ramp. After not being able to participate in a match last week, Matt now he plans to get another win.

Lilian: "And his opponent, from Raleigh, North Carolina, weighing in at 215 lbs, Gregory Helms!"

_It's Time _hit as Helms got out to the stage and raised his arm while talking smack to the people near the ramp. Helms entered the ring and removed his entrance wear before beginning the match with someone he has fought many times before, even 2 weeks ago.

**Matt Hardy vs. Gregory Helms**

Matt and Helms circled the ring before attempting a lock up which Helms took to his advantage as he kicked Matt in the midsection before taking him down with a side headlock. Helms only got a few moments on the hold as Matt got out of the hold and does an arm drag on his opponent. Matt did an arm wrench before whipping Helms to the ropes for a shoulder block. He bounced off the ropes and lands another shoulder block then runs off the ropes which got him taken down with a hip toss. Helms now had a side headlock on Matt once again taking him down. While the side headlock was in, Helms capitalized by punching him on the side of the head. Matt now turned it into a pinning predicament that only got a 1 count. Helms kicked Matt on the midsection and whipped him to the corner for a corner dropkick. The man from Raleigh, NC tried to his opponent across the ring but was reversed by Matt by stopping the Irish whip to the corner used earlier. Matt ran towards Helms and met him with a clothesline. He does this one more time followed by a running bulldog. Matt now grabbed hold of Helms' boots as his opponent had the bottom ropes in his hands, not letting go. He pulled him hard for a corner sitout powerbomb following a pin but got a 2 count instead. The Man Who Will Not Die did a scoop slam followed by a fist drop on his opponent for another pinfall attempt but got a 2 count again. Matt whipped Helms to the ropes for a back drop but he stopped by the ropes for a kick to a vulnerable Matt. Helms then connected with a hammerlock Russian Legsweep on his opponent. Helms picked up Matt by the hair and slammed him down with a neckbreaker. He went for the cover but got a 2 count when Matt put a shoulder up. Helms now want to finish the match as he went up to the top rope and waited for Matt to face him. When he did, he dived down but was caught with a kick with a Twist of Fate planned which was countered by Helms as he pushed away and executed the single knee facebreaker. Helms went for a cover and the count was stopped by a kick out from Matt at 2. It was over as said by Helms as he attempted the Nightmare on Helms Street which was reversed into a reverse DDT. Matt went to the second rope and showed the fans his V1 gesture before launching himself with a legdrop bulldog on Helms. Matt was telling helms to get up and face him as he stalked Helms with the Twist of Fate which was again avoided as Helms turned it into a straightjacket Russian Legsweep. Helms now bounced off the ropes for the Shining Wizard but it was dodged by Matt who performed the Side Effect. Matt then capped off the match with the match winning Twist of Fate followed by the pin.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, Matt Hardy!"

With another W in his win column, Matt rolled out of the ring to celebrate his win. Helms gripped his head in disappointment as he lost again to Matt like 2 weeks ago. The cameras went to the announcer's table with Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler.

JR: "Good evening folks. You just got a taste of what is in store for you tonight. Announced last week after Xtreme Revelation at our website, Chris Jericho will team up with Shawn Michaels to battle MVP and the Intercontinental Champion Mr. Kennedy later tonight."

Lawler: "Jericho would love to exact revenge on MVP after he distracted him in his title match with the champion. Michaels is in this mess because he helped Jericho pick up the win on MVP 2 weeks ago at _Projekt Mayhem_."

JR: "Also announced in out website, Hardcore Holly and Goldberg were granted an IWA Tag Team Title Match at _Road to Nowhere_ after letting them do his dirty work."

Lawler: "The IWA Tag Team Champions have their hands full with them. Holly and Goldberg's power will be put to test against RVD and Larson's speed at the PPV which is one week away." 

After the announcements, the night continued with a tag team match with Lilian introducing the teams.

Lilian: "This next match is scheduled for one fall introducing first, weighing in a combined weight of 501 lbs, Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch!"

The duo's western theme was heard and they walked down the ramp while the crowd booed them on their way down. Cade threw his hat down to the floor while Murdoch removed his entrance wear as their opponents were to be introduced.

Lilian: "And their opponents, weighing in a combined weight of 385 lbs, Paul London and Brian Kendrick!"

_Rocker 4__th__ Version_ sounded and London & Kendrick ran down the ramp as fast as they can to slide inside the ring. The two cruiserweights climbed the second turnbuckles to acknowledge their fans at ringside before backflipping to the mat and slapping hands.

**Paul London & Brian Kendrick vs. Lance Cade & Trevor Murdoch**

The two team's representatives were London and Murdoch and the two put on a grapple at the center of the ring where London slipped behind his opponent with a waistlock but Murdoch got out of it with a wild back elbow to the face. He then put London in a side headlock as London backed him to the ropes and used it to throw Murdoch across the ring but got a shoulder block. Murdoch bounced off the ropes as London lied down on his belly then dropkicked an incoming Murdoch. He then does an arm drag on Murdoch and tags in Kendrick while doing an arm wrench. Kendrick climbed the top rope for a double axe handle on the vulnerable arm that London held. Kendrick did another arm wrench before tagging in London again as he went up the corner for a mushroom stomp on the arm. London did another arm drag on Murdoch before doing an arm wrench takedown followed by a leg drop to the arm. He then went for a pin but Murdoch kicked out at 2. London whipped Murdoch to the ropes but it was reversed into a short arm clothesline. Murdoch then does a suplex on London before tagging in Cade as he lifted up Murdoch in an atomic drop position before dropping him on London for an elevated leg drop. Cade then covered London but got a 2 count instead. Cade now did a scoop slam on his opponent and taunted Kendrick for a few seconds before going back into attack mode. He then punched London and whipped him to the ropes where he dropkicked London. Cade whipped London to the corner and charged to him but he moved out of the way and London executed a dragon suplex. London crawled to his corner where Kendrick had his arm stretched out for the tag but Murdoch ran inside the ring and nailed Kendrick with a forearm. The referee told Murdoch to get back to his corner as Cade dragged London where his corner was and tagged in Murdoch. Cade & Murdoch now tried to perform their inverted atomic drop/ running big boot combo but London managed to duck the boot and hit a hurricanrana on Cade. London then rolled under a clothesline from Murdoch and passed under him to tag in Kendrick. He entered the ring and ran through Murdoch with a flying forearm smash along with Cade. He ducked under a clothesline for a spinning wheel kick to Murdoch and a leg lariat on his partner. Kendrick whipped Murdoch to an open corner and connected with Dr. Smoothe's Secret Recipe. He was about to finish the match with the Sliced Bread #2 but Cade caught him on his shoulder which was turned into a tornado DDT by Kendrick. Kendrick now faced Murdoch but got nailed by a boot to the face. Murdoch then went for a full nelson side slam but it was reversed into a hurricanrana. London came in the ring as Cade attempted a clothesline on Kendrick which was ducked and the duo leveled Cade with a double superkick. The legal man of the Redneck Wrecking Crew nailed London with a lariat and raked the eyes of Kendrick. He whipped Kendrick to the ropes and planted him with a spinning sitout spinebnuster. Murdoch was about to do the Ace of Spades but Kendrick countered with a sunset flip where Murdoch was trying to counter but London came in with a dropsault and the sunset flip was in for the 3 count.

Lilian: "Here are your winners, Paul London and Brian Kendrick!"

With the high flying team picking up the win, they exited the ring before Cade & Murdoch managed to attack them. Backstage, the fans were cheering as John Cena arrived in the arena and he was in a serious mood tonight. He passed the GM's office as security blocked the doorway if he had the idea to run in and pound Vegas. After the scene seen backstage, the cameras went to the ring for more action.

Lilian: "This next match is scheduled for one fall introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 320 lbs, Test!"

The Most Ruthless Competitor in the world walked down the ramp to his theme down to the ring. After earning a win from a distraction from a fellow Canadian, he plans on proving himself by winning on his own.

Lilian: "And his opponent, from Colorado Springs, Colorado, weighing in at 295 lbs, Bobby Lashley!"

_Hell Will Be Callin' Your Name _by _Mercy Fall_ hit and Lashley came out on the stage to activate his pyro. He walked down the ring as opposed to his opponent's crowd reaction where he was being cheered by the fans. Lashley jumped onto the apron to turn on his fireworks before the match.

**Bobby Lashley vs. Test**

Lashley and Test were in a collar-elbow-tie-up as Lashley turned it into a waistlock takedown using his amateur wrestling background to his advantage. He then floated over for a front facelock on Test but when they got up he was backed to the corner. Test did a few shoulder thrusts before whipping Lashley to the corner across the ring. He then charged towards him but got a back elbow to the face instead. Lashley now bounced off the ropes for a shoulder block that took down Test. With Test getting up in the corner, Lashley ran towards his direction for a running shoulder thrust. He then did 3 more thrusts to Test before whipping him across the ring and went for a corner clothesline but Test moved out of the way instead. Test then attacked Lashley's back with his forearm and shoulder thrusts to the back. He then lifted Lashley off his feet for a side slam backbreaker. Test does another backbreaker before going into the pin but got a 1 count. He then goes out of the ring and stretches Lashley's back using the steel ring post as he pulled on his arm and leg until the count of 4 from the referee. Test then goes back into the ring and whips Lashley to the corner across the ring with authority. He then picks him up and does an inverted facelock backbreaker on Lashley to wear down his back. The Impact Player then applies a full nelson while Lashley is in a seated position and puts a knee against his back to add more pain. The fans rallied behind Lashley as he began to stand and fight out of the hold but Test hit the back of his head with a forearm and slammed him with a full nelson slam. He went for a pin but got a 2 count when Lashley put a shoulder up. The Punisher then hoisted up Lashley on his shoulders for the Test Grade but Lashley slipped behind him for a German suplex. Lashley then ducks under a clothesline from Test and throws him with a fallaway slam. He then bounced off the ropes but was caught in a bearhug by the Canadian. With the pressure being applied by Test, Lashley then began pounding on Test's head and managed to get out of the hold. The Real Deal then backed Test to the corner and drove his knees to the midsection of his opponent before whipping him across the ring for a corner splash. He then goes for another one but Test put his boot up to stop him followed by a catapult backbreaker to the corner. Test now climbed the top rope and saw the opportunity for a diving elbow drop but Lashley put his knees up to prevent the move from connecting. Lashley then gets up and connects with an overhead belly to belly suplex followed by another. The Dominator then executed a picture perfect exploder suplex on Test and went for a pin but Test kicked out at 2. Lashley now kicked Test on the gut and lifted him up in a delayed vertical suplex with one hand, showing his strength before slamming him down to the mat. He waited for his opponent to get up as he was measuring him for the Spear but it was missed as Test evaded it, causing Lashley to hit the steel ring post. Test then pulled him out and rolled him up with the second rope in hand as he successfully pinned Lashley without being spotted by the referee.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, Test!"

Test rolled out of the ring as Lashley didn't even knew what happened as he was told that he lost where he could've kicked out. The winner of the match demanded that the ref raise his hand and the official did so as the show went to a commercial break.

-COMMERCIAL-

Lilian: "This next match is scheduled for one fall introducing first, from Jefferson County, Alabama, weighing in at 245 lbs, Mike Speedway!"

_Code of the Road _was heard as the former professional racecar driver walked down the ramp for his match. He slapped hands with the fans near the ring and entered the ring to see who he will face.

Lilian: "And his opponent, from the Isle of Samoa, weighing in at 350 lbs, the Samoan Bulldozer, Umaga!"

_Virtual Voodoo _sounded and the unstoppable behemoth made his way down to the ring to face his opponent and more likely destroy him.

**Mike Speedway vs. Umaga**

Speedway now was circling around his opponent as Umaga looked and charged but got an uppercut from him instead. Umaga now threw Speedway in a corner and continued pounding him until the referee had to back him up. He then whipped Speedway to the ropes where he would gain the advantage via a low dropkick to the leg. Speedway kicked the sides of each leg before being pushed to the ropes as Speedway hung onto the ropes. Umaga charged towards him but Speedway pulled it down causing him to go over the top rope and down to the floor. Speedway then did a slingshot plancha towards him but it was caught by Umaga as he had him and ran to the steel ring post where Speedway's back collided with it. He then drops like a big package and takes hold of his legs as he did a Giant Swing against the barricade. Umaga now just tosses Speedway into the ring and climbs the top rope for a direct diving headbutt. He then dragged Speedway near the ropes and used the bottom ropes to slingshot himself on top of Speedway's chest with his bottom. Umaga tried to do it again but this time landed on both knees of Speedway. Speedway now began mounting momentum with punches to Umaga which got him pushing him away but Speedway would come back with more fists to the face. He then dodged a clothesline from Umaga and hits a falling neckbreaker. Speedway is now kicking at Umaga and dropkicks him on the side of the head. After that he bounces off the ropes and connected with a bulldog on him. He went for a pin but Umaga powered out at 1. Speedway then pounds on the monster from the Isle of Samoa but this time he gets nailed by a Savate Kick. The Samoan Bulldozer sees Speedway seated in the corner as Umaga charges towards him for the Samoan Wrecking Ball which was evaded by his opponent. Speedway now went to the top rope and dives down with a crossbody but it was caught and Umaga spins and slams him with a swinging side slam. Umaga now picked up Speedway and delivered the Samoan Spike for the victory.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, Umaga!"

Umaga picked up the win but without getting a fight out of it as Speedway put up his best effort. Backstage, MVP was about to be interviewed by Todd Grisham before their match starts.

Grisham: "There has been a question in everybody's mind MVP and they are asking why you helped Mr. Kennedy retain the Intercontinental Championship?"

MVP: "Everybody here knows that I am the Franchise Playa and a playa like me needs bling. Mr. Kennedy and I made a deal if he retains he will give me a shot at the Intercontinental Championship. So now the least thing I want right now is Shawn Michaels in my business along with Chris Jericho. Nobody even needs those has-beens around here anymore. Jericho and Michaels will see why I'm ballin'!"

With that the highest paid entertainer in sports entertainment left the set for his match that was up next. Now in the ring, Lilian was about to introduce the two teams.

Lilian: "This next tag team match is scheduled for one fall introducing first, from Manhasset, New York, weighing in at 226 lbs, Chris Jericho!"

A countdown was shown from 5 that was counting down to 0 and pyro went off as _Break Down the Walls _played as Jericho was seen doing his stance on the stage before walking down the ramp. Jericho would like to get some retribution after MVP cost him the Intercontinental title last week.

Lilian: "And his tag team partner, from San Antonio, Texas, weighing in at 225 lbs, The Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels!"

_Sexy Boy _blared as Michaels came out to the stage and activate his fireworks as the fans cheered for him wildly. Michaels would now have to help Jericho fend off the two arrogant and loudmouthed superstars after inserting himself to even the odds at _Projekt Mayhem_.

Lilian: "Their opponents, first from Miami, Florida, weighing in at 252 lbs, Montel Vontavious Porter, MVP!"

_I'm Comin' _hit as MVP came out from the tunnel at the stage, sporting his 305 diamond necklace and his MVP bling around his neck, following him activating his pyro. MVP would have to prove his mettle against two of sports entertainment's greatest after helping Kennedy retain his title against Jericho.

Lilian: "And his tag team partner, from Green Bay, Wisconsin, weighing in at 243 lbs, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Mr. Kennedy!"

_Turn Up The Trouble Remix _began and the Intercontinental Champion made his way to the ring with his title wrapped around his waist as him and MVP entered the ring and there was no trash talking before the match as the two clobbered their opponents from behind.

**Chris Jericho and Shawn Michaels vs. MVP and Intercontinental Champion Mr. Kennedy**

MVP and Kennedy were continually attacking their opponents but the referee inserted himself as he backed the two partners away from the corner. The two tried to continue pounding on Jericho and Michaels but they countered and gave their own beating ending with Kennedy and MVP tossed out of the ring. Michaels did a somersault plancha on MVP as Jericho got Mr. Kennedy with a baseball slide. Michaels rolled in MVP inside the ring as Jericho and MVP were now the legal men of the match. Jericho now does a backhand chop on MVP twice before whipping him across the ring for a back elbow to the face. He tells him to get up as he drops a bunch of elbows to the back of MVP. Jericho now does a back suplex on his legal opponent followed by him pinning MVP with his boot on his chest with a pose yelling "Come on, Baby!" but MVP kicked out at 1 and a half. He then does an arm wrench before tagging in Michaels where they both did a hip toss after whipping MVP across the ring. Michaels lands a backhand chop on MVP followed by a few blows to the head before whipping him across the ring to an open corner. Before he could land an attack, MVP poked him in the eyes and exchanged positions where he would do body blows to him. MVP now whips Michaels to the ropes but receives a shoulder block from him. Michaels bounces off the ropes and clotheslines MVP's boots off. He drags him MVP to their corner and picks him up as Jericho gets the tag while Michaels holds MVP vulnerable for a chop. Jericho suplexes MVP at the center of the ring as Kennedy tries to get his attention which he successfully does. MVP charged towards Jericho but gets a drop toe hold to the second rope. Jericho then signals for his leapfrog body guillotine as he jogs in place before bouncing off the ropes but MVP was playing possum as he clotheslined him. He then tags in Kennedy who begins stomping on Jericho and stopped before the referee reached the 5 count. He then slams Jericho to the mat with a scoop slam and drops a knee to the face and went for a pin but got a 2 count. Kennedy does a senton to keep Jericho on the mat and tags in MVP. MVP picks up his opponent and drives his knee to Jericho's gut before doing a snapmare and lands a hard kick to the back. After kicking him on the chest, MVP bounces off the ropes for the Ballin' Elbow. He went for a pin but got a 2 count when Jericho kicked out. The King of Bing whipped Jericho to an open corner hardly as he measured HBK for the Player's Boot which was evaded. Jericho does a chop block on MVP while he was stuck in the corner. Y2J charges towards him once again but gets a snap overhead belly to belly suplex and causes his leg to hit the lower turnbuckle. The Franchise Player now drags him to the center of the ring and goes for the pin but Michaels breaks it up at 2. MVP tried to go for a shin breaker on the leg but it is reversed into a kick that is caught by MVP but it turns out to be an enzuigiri. Jericho now manages to crawl to his corner and tag in Michaels as MVP tagged in Kennedy. Michaels ducks under a clothesline to land a few blows to the head and went for an Irish whip but it was reversed that got Michaels bouncing off the ropes which Michaels used to his advantage with a flying forearm smash. Michaels kips up and is fired up as he does an inverted atomic drop followed by a clothesline. The Main Event now kicks Kennedy on the midsection to connect with a swinging neckbreaker. MVP tried to save his partner but ends up being tossed out by Michaels. He then goes up to the top rope and dives down with an elbow drop on the heart of the Intercontinental Champion. The fans were going wild as Michaels "tuned up the band", aiming at Kennedy but MVP stopped him by tripping him from the outside. Jericho comes to the aid of Michaels by pushing MVP to the steel ring post. Kennedy sneakily rolls up Michaels as he watched the events outside the ring and the champion gets the 3 count.

Lilian: "Here are your winners, Montel Vontavious Porter, MVP and the Intercontinental Champion Mr. Kennedy!"

Kennedy rolled out of the ring as Jericho tried to break the pin but failed and it cost them the win. The Green Bay Gladiator helped up his partner and went up the ramp to celebrate their victory after the match. Backstage the IWA Champion John Cena was about to be interviewed.

Grisham: "John, last week you were on the receiving end of a beat down from 5 handpicked superstars of the GM and now you have to defend your title against CM Punk. The stipulation of the match is that if you win George Vegas will choose your new challenger while if Punk wins he can pick his next contender but cannot pick you. Do you have any thoughts regarding this?"

Cena: "Todd, am I the kind of man that backs down from a challenge? Am I the kind of man that runs away scared when faced with high odds? Am I the kind of man that just gives away this IWA Championship?"

Grisham: "No."

Cena: "Whoever Vegas is going to pick for my next challenger, he is gonna be facing the toughest man who held this title. But to my match, CM Punk has proven his worth last time and in this rematch I'll be pulling out all of the stops to retain."

With that The Champ went off the set to prepare for his title defense later that night. Next off was The Miz with Tazz in the office of GM Vegas.

Miz: "You wanted to see the Chick Magnet?"

Vegas: "I have bad news champ and it's regarding the Xtreme Generation Championship."

Miz: "What about it? I guess Jack Evans wants a rematch or you're declaring me the No.1 Contender?"

Vegas: "No. Someone wants a shot at your title. He'll be here in a moment. Oh wait, he's here."

The door closed and saw a grinning Eddie Kingston stand behind the Xtreme Generation Champion. Miz gulped and looked over his shoulder to see his new challenger.

Eddie: "I'm gonna take that title off your title at _Road to Nowhere_."

Vegas: "Since the title is named "Xtreme", its standard rule is that the match is competed in Xtreme Rules."

Miz: "Xtreme Rules? I can do Xtreme Rules, that's why I am the Xtreme Generation Champion. See you at _Road to Nowhere_."

The Demon of Desire left the office as Tazz stared down Eddie in the eyes before leaving. The cameras went to the ring as the next match was about to start with the introductions about to start.

Lilian: "This next match is scheduled for one fall introducing first, from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 lbs, Randy Orton!"

_Voices _by _Rev Theory_ soundedthroughout the arena as Orton made his way down the ramp. The cold, calculated superstar entered the ring focused as he climbed the second rope to do his signature pose.

Lilian: "And his opponent, weighing in at 323 lbs, Kane!"

A loud, explosive pyro set off as _Slow Chemical _was heard while Kane walked down the stage. Kane entered the ring via top rope and adjusted his glove before the match started.

**Kane vs. Randy Orton**

Orton and Kane circled the ring before heading into a lock up where Orton slips behind Kane and pounds on his back with his forearm. He then back him into the corner chest first, Orton starts to focus on the leg of the bigger man only to get a back elbow drop Kane. Kane now tossed Orton into the corner where he was earlier and begins to beat him up. He whips Orton across the ring twice to the same corner before hitting him on the back of the head with a forearm. Kane now does a snapmare on Orton and bounces off the ropes for a big dropkick to the face followed by a cover for a 2 count. Kane runs off the ropes for a jumping legdrop onto Orton after the pin. He then picks him up with a two handed choke up into the air but Orton gets out of it by raking Kane's eyes and does a standing dropkick. This only makes Kane bounce off the ropes as he goes for a clothesline which is ducked and gets a dropkick to the leg. Orton takes the leg and drops a few elbows to it followed by a series of kicks to the calf. He then drags him near the apron where he uses the apron like a weapon by slamming Kane's leg on it. He then kicks the leg one more time before slamming it against the steel ring post. Orton re-enters the ring as Kane tries to get up in the corner where Kane fights back with an uppercut to the third generation superstar. Kane now still on the offense with rights to Orton before he whips him to the ropes but it was reversed into an inverted headlock backbreaker. Orton then starts doing the Randy Orton Stomp before finishing into a knee drop to the face and was adding more damage to the leg. The Legend Killer now applies a single leg Boston crab on the worked leg of Kane. Kane began to crawl for the bottom ropes so that the hold can be broken but Orton broke the hold and attacked Kane before he could reach it. Orton begins to pound on the chest of Kane with his forearms and Orton got up to expose his knee for another knee drop but it missed its mark. Kane now managed to get up and hit Orton with a throat thrust and clothesline him over the top rope. He followed his opponent as he punched him as hard as he can and whipped Orton to the steel steps. Orton was rolled into the ring by Kane and he tried to get in the ring but Orton stopped him midway with a knee lift to the head. He then dragged Kane in a facelock while his feet hanged from the middle rope and Orton drilled Kane with his elevated DDT. Orton went for the pin but Kane managed to roll a shoulder up at 2. The Legend Killer was now stalking his opponent, slamming his fists on the canvas as Kane tried to stand. Once he got to his feet, Orton attempted the RKO but Kane pushed him in midair to prevent it. After countering the RKO, Kane then booted Orton's face after he got up. Kane now whipped Orton to the ropes but it was reversed when Orton whipped him instead and went for a backdrop which was turned into a running DDT from Kane. He then does an Irish whip on Orton to the ropes as he threw him into the air with a backdrop. Orton got to a vertical base before Kane connected with a corner splash on his twice before executing a sidewalk slam. The Big Red Monster went to the top rope and dived down on Orton with a diving clothesline. He signaled for the Chokeslam on Orton as he tried to get up and when Kane was about lift him up, Orton stomped on his injured foot and tried a RKO which was countered with another Chokeslam attempt. Kane managed to lift up Orton to the air but he managed to turn it into a RKO in midair. Orton went for the cover for the 3 count.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, Randy Orton!"

The referee raised the arm of the winner as Kane attempted to get up. He then saw an opportunity to kill another legend and it would be added to his list of victims. Orton backed up to the corner behind him as he set his sights on Kane's skull while the commentators pleaded to not do it. Somehow his conscience, if he has one, stopped Orton from doing the punt as he just exited the ring and walked up the ramp. The cameras went to the announcer's table for a brief moment.

JR: "Well that's a surprise. Orton didn't punt a superstar while he was vulnerable. What do you think about that King?"

Lawler: "Could just a ploy for something. But that doesn't matter now; the IWA Championship will be on the line at the main event!"

JR: "Everybody is excited about that. Before we could get to that, another match has been made for the next pay-per-view. The Xtreme Generation Championship will be on the line when The Miz defends against Eddie Kingston."

Lawler: "They faced each other once and that had Tazz interfere in Miz's behalf and cost Eddie the win. The IWA Tag Team Champions will be in action tonight against the team of Deuce N' Domino after this commercial break."

-COMMERCIAL-

Lilian: "This next tag team match is scheduled for one fall introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Cherry, from the Other Side of the Tracks, weighing in a combined weight of 465 lbs, Deuce 'N Domino!"

_I'm All About Cool _played as a pink 50's era car came out to the side of the set with the team arriving. The three exited the car and made their way to the ring for their non title match against the IWA Tag Team Champions.

Lilian: "And their opponents, weighing in a combined weight of 467 lbs, they are the IWA Tag Team Champions, Alwyn Larson and Rob Van Dam!"

_One of a Kind _hit as pyro blew off followed by the two coming out on the stage to greet the cheering crowd. Larson and RVD walked down the ramp and was intent on silencing their critics at _Road to Nowhere_ by beating the powerhouse team of Goldberg and Hardcore Holly.

**Non-title Match:**

**IWA Tag Team Champions Alwyn Larson and Rob Van Dam vs. Deuce 'N Domino w/ Cherry**

Larson started off with Domino as Larson went for a grapple only to get a kick to the midsection followed by a clubbing blow to the back. Domino now does a snapmare on Larson and he bounced off the ropes for a running knee to the face. He then slaps Larson around on the head, taunting him but Larson did a battering ram move before trying a right hand which was dodged and Domino did a neckbreaker slam. Domino jumps up into the air with a legdrop on Larson and tags in Deuce as Domino holds Larson open for a bunch of punches from Deuce. Deuce bounces off the ropes for a running jumping fist drop to the face of his opponent and does this 2 more times before going for a pin which only was a 2 count. He then does an arm wrench on Larson and went for a clothesline which was ducked under and turned into a STO backbreaker followed by a neckbreaker. Larson now does an arm wrench and tags in RVD before whipping Deuce to the ropes and lies down on his belly and RVD hits a corkscrew dropkick on Cade who jumped over Larson. RVD now does a senton on Deuce before bouncing off the ropes with a cartwheel splash. He went for a pin but got a 2 count instead. Van Dam does a baseball slide dropkick on Deuce, setting him up for the Rolling Thunder but Domino kicked him on the back as he was bouncing off the ropes. With Van Dam distracted, Deuce took the upper hand with a dropkick to the back, sending him to the floor outside. Larson tried to help his partner but the referee told him to get back to his corner as Deuce 'N Domino stomped on Van Dam continuously behind the referee's back. Domino went up to their corner as Deuce dropped him leg first on the steel steps. The referee told Deuce to get in the ring and he did along with Van Dam and aimed for the leg. Deuce draped the leg on the bottom rope and dropped his knee to it. He then tagged in Domino as he held the leg, telling Domino to kick it and he did. Domino did a DDT-like move to the leg, causing Van Dam to scream in pain. He picked him up and pushed him in the corner as he backed up and ran towards him but RVD managed to raise his good leg to stop him in his tracks. RVD then jumped to the top rope for a diving thrust kick to Domino. He then crawled for the tag but Deuce tried to stop the tag by grabbing RVD by the leg but received an enzuigiri. Domino now attempted to do so by trying to clothesline him but he rolled under it to tag in Larson. Larson did a slingshot dropkick to an incoming Domino and clotheslined Deuce. He then ducked under a clothesline from Domino to connect with a T-Bone suplex. The Californian Crusader kicked Domino on the gut for a fisherman's swinging neckbreaker and went for a pin but Deuce broke it up. RVD came to his aid by taking down Deuce through the ropes. Larson tried to bounce off the ropes but Cherry caught his foot to distract him. Domino then managed to execute his double knee lift to Larson and suplexed him. The two tried to do the Crack 'Em In Da Mouth but RVD pulled down the top rope, letting Deuce sail over it. Domino was then in the receiving end of a superkick from one half of the IWA Tag Team Champions. Larson then did the Larson Shot on Domino for the victory.

Lilian: "Here are your winners, the IWA Tag Team Champions, Rob Van Dam and Alwyn Larson!"

Though the two earned the win, they were attacked from behind as soon the match was over and the attackers were Hardcore Holly and Goldberg. The two were planning to soften up the champions in the leading weeks to the PPV but Larson and RVD fought back. After catching a kick from Holly, RVD nailed him with the Windmill Kick knocking him out of the ring. Larson managed to evade a boot from Goldberg and he drilled him with the LDT and was followed by a Rolling Thunder by RVD. Larson then tried to dive out of the ring with a plancha but this got him leveled with a steel chair in midair by Holly. He continued clobbering Larson with the chair as Van Dam saw this but when he turned around, Goldberg Speared him. Holly threw in more steel chairs to the ring as Goldberg used the ropes to tie up RVD. Goldberg and Holly picked up a chair each for them and smashed a vulnerable Van Dam with it numerous times. When they were through, Goldberg and Holly rolled out of the ring to retrieve a table and Larson respectively.

Out of nowhere, Team 3D came out to help the champions as they rushed down to the ring. The two knocked down Goldberg and Holly and after that Ray instructed Larson to set up the table. Goldberg fought out of the 3D-B attempt and speared both men as Larson got an Alabama Slam on a chair. Goldberg picked up Van Dam as Holly finished him off with a Falcon's Arrow to a chair that was on its legs. They saw the already set up table and Holly told Goldberg to get Larson. Goldberg then lifts up Larson into the air and Jackhammers him through the table. After the attack, referees and EMTs rushed down to see if the champions and Team 3D were okay. Team 3D and Larson were helped to the back but Van Dam had to be stretchered out.

JR: "My god! That was a brutal attack by the challengers. They don't deserve a title match if they are going to attack the champions from behind with steel chairs."

Lawler: "They're just softening them for the title match so that it would be easy pickings for them at the match."

JR: "I don't know if they picked the right thing or the smart thing to do but I'm sure as hell it's not the right thing."

Lilian: "This main event is scheduled for one fall and it is for the IWA Championship introducing first the challenger, from Chicago, Illinois, weighing in at 220 lbs, CM Punk!"

_This Fire Burns _blared through the arena speakers as CM Punk came out to the stage being cheered by his fans in the building. Punk slapped hands with the people near the ramp as he walked down the ramp. He would now want to capture the IWA Championship after failing the last time.

Lilian: "And his opponent, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, weighing in at 240 lbs, he is the IWA Champion, John Cena!"

_The Time Is Now _played as John Cena stormed out of the curtain to the greeting of the crowd cheering. Cena made his way down to the squared circle to defend his title against his challenger. With the stipulations made earlier the night by the general manager, it could be a lose-lose situation for he could lose the title tonight or the next title defense.

**IWA Championship:**

**CM Punk vs. IWA Champion John Cena**

The two fan favorites entered a lock up with each other as Cena took down Punk with a waistlock takedown. He then quickly put on a front facelock top keep Punk from getting up. Punk then managed to get up with the facelock still on and turned it into an arm twist followed by a kick to the sides and to the arm. He then took down Cena with an arm drag after another arm wrench. Cena then did a drop toe hold to Punk and almost had the STFU applied until Punk managed to get to the ropes and to the outside. Punk then re-entered the ring and had a grapple with Cena which Cena turned into a side headlock as Punk reversed it into a hammerlock and went for a lariat but Cena ducked and pushed him into the corner. Cena charged towards his opponent in the corner that ended up empty as Punk moved out of the way. Punk now did a rope-hung arm-trap can opener to Cena but let go of the hold at 4 of the referee's count. He now went to the apron and connected with a slingshot somersault senton on Cena and went for the first pin of the match but he kicked out at 2. He then cornered Cena and hit a kicking combo that ended with a spinning back kick to the midsection. Punk whipped Cena across the ring to the other corner and ran towards him only to meet the turnbuckle instead as Cena bounced off the ropes for a one handed bulldog. Cena dropped two running elbow drops to the chest of Punk before going for a pin that only went to 2. He then did a vertical suplex on Punk and a fisherman's suplex after whipping him to the corner. Feeling the momentum rushing, Cena whipped Punk to the ropes and took him down with a sitout hip toss. The Champ now saw Punk positioned and went to do his "You Can't See Me" gesture but got kicked on the head. Punk then nailed Cena with a step up enzuigiri after getting up. With Cena in the corner, Punk rushed towards him for his charging knee strike and he followed it up with a running bulldog. Punk pulled down the ropes when he saw Cena running towards him and sent him over the top rope. Just as he was about to dive down on his opponent, Cena pulled him under the bottom rope and to the outside back first. Cena now went for an Irish whip on Punk to the steel steps but he reversed it and instead got Cena to collide with the steps. He rolled him in the ring and went on the apron as Punk performed a springboard diving clothesline. Punk covered Cena but got a near fall of 2. The challenger from Illinois measured Cena for the GTS but it was countered into the STFU. Good thing for Punk the ropes were only centimeters away from him and reached them before full pressure was applied. Cena was in the driver's seat as he relinquished the hold and waited for Punk to get up for the FU but Punk got out of it and executed a hurricanrana on him. The Straight Edge Superstar then did a hammerlock before following it up with a lariat to the IWA Champion. He then went to the top rope as Cena lay prone on the mat and Punk flew off with a moonsault but missed when Cena rolled out of the way. Cena managed to get up and go to the top rope where Punk dived off and was prepared to go off but Punk stopped him. Punk proceeded to follow his opponent to the top and go for a top rope hurricanrana which Cena stopped by holding on to the ropes. The Doctor of Thuganomics dived down on Punk with a diving leg drop bulldog and tried a pinfall which only was up to 2 when Punk rolled a shoulder up. The IWA Champion was fired up as he did running flying shoulder block and clotheslined Punk off his feet. He ducked under a right to do the Killswitch. Cena slammed Punk to the mat at the center of the ring with a spinebuster and followed it up with the Five Knuckle Shuffle. He was about to hoist up Punk for the FU but got a knee to the head and a calf kick. Punk leveled Cena with a spinning wheel kick after bouncing off the ropes when Cena got up. He looked over his shoulder to see Cena trying to get up and went for a springboard crossbody but it was caught and turned into the FU. Cena hooked the leg of Punk and retained the title with the 3 count.

Lilian: "Here is your winner and STILL the IWA Champion, John Cena!"

Cena rose up the IWA Championship in victory after a back and forth match with Punk. He didn't expect to be attacked by a large man who weighs more than 400 pounds and knocked Cena cold with a right knockout hook. Vegas came down to say something to the Chain Gang Commander.

Vegas: "Since you retained your title, here's your next challenger: the World's Largest Athlete, the Big Show!"

The newly declared No.1 Contender for the IWA Championship picked up Cena and lifted him up into the air before slamming him down with a huge Chokeslam. He put a boot on top of Cena's chest as he rose up the title as the show ended.

_Road to Nowhere card:_

_Xtreme Generation Championship: Xtreme generation Champion The Miz w/ Tazz vs. Eddie Kingston_

_IWA Tag Team Championship: IWA Tag Team Champions Alwyn Larson and Rob van Dam vs. Hardcore Holly and Goldberg_

_International Championship: International Champion John Morrison vs. New Frontier Champion Batista_

_IWA Championship: IWA Champion John Cena vs. The Big Show_

**Champions:**

**IWA Champion: John Cena**

**IWA Tag Team Champions: Alwyn Larson and Rob Van Dam**

**Intercontinental Champion: Mr. Kennedy**

**Xtreme Generation Champion: The Miz**


	30. BLOCKBUSTER Week 4 July

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, TNA or any independent promotion and their superstars. I only own the OC superstars (The Zeroes, Alwyn Larson, Peter Impact, Mike Speedway and Benedict Rockwell) and the names of their finishers except for some, the names of the shows, pay-per-views, tournaments (Tournament to a New Frontier) and matches (like the Xtreme Heights Match [and the V.2] and Championship Combat Match)

**IWA: International Wrestling Association**

**Chapter 30: Playing the Numbers Game – BLOCKBUSTER Week 4 July**

The crowd was shown a video of last week's International Tag Team Championship match that pitted the champion John Morrison against The Undertaker. The match was almost dominated by Undertaker as Morrison used his cunning quickness to his advantage. All of a sudden, the referee was pulled outside of the ring and into the barricade by a fan while another was distracting Batista for an autograph. Batista was then attacked by the fan and the two were revealed to be The Zeroes. The two attacked Undertaker and was joined by Monty Brown but was later saved by Batista. When Morrison got the upper hand after low blowing Undertaker, Rockwell tried to save him from the four with a steel chair but revealed his true intentions when he nailed The Deadman and Batista. He finished off the assault with the Full Volume Edition on the Demon of Death Valley and Morrison pinned him, screwing him of the title.

Another weekly dose of BLOCKBUSTER was about to be given out as the opening pyro went off on the stage. The fans were cheering for their favorite superstars especially to those lucky people seated in the front row. The cameras shifted to the commentators Michael Cole, Joey Styles and Jonathan Coachman.

Joey: "Greetings loyal BLOCKBUSTER viewers to another exciting night! We are in a jam packed arena with only one week and 2 days until _Road to Nowhere_. There are more plans for the PPV as GM Smith could add more matches to the card."

Cole: "But first let's focus on tonight Joey. It was announced on out official website that Batista will put the New Frontier Championship on the line against Benedict Rockwell tonight after what the Earphoned Youngster has done last week."

Coach: "More importantly what he did to the Undertaker. If you know the Deadman, he will not take losing the International Championship match with Rockwell's interference. Plus, the United States Champion Jeff Hardy will be in action against Chris Hero."

Joey: "As announced via our website, John "Bradshaw" Layfield will challenge Jeff Hardy for the United States Championship at the PPV. Also, the bad blood between these two tag teams will come to boiling point when Cryme Tyme faces Matt Striker and Big Daddy V."

Coach: "One more match from Xtreme Revelation is Kurt Angle vs. Edge and it will be Medal vs. Hair. If Edge loses, he gets his head shaved and it Angle wins, he will obtain his medal Edge stole. Let's now head to the ring for the first match of the night!"

Roberts: "This opening match is scheduled for one fall introducing first, from Austell, Georgia, weighing in at 205 lbs, Jimmy Wang Yang!"

_Gonna Punch Someone Tonight _by _David Church _played as Yang came out to the crowd's delight. He made his way down to the ring while dancing on top of the ramp and slapped hands with the fans before getting in the ring.

Roberts: "And his opponent, from Jacksonville, Florida, weighing in at 230 lbs, Elijah Burke!"

_Don't Waste My Time _hit and the Host of Hosts stood on the stage eying his competition. Burke would like to continue his roll with another win on Yang and maybe he might land himself a championship match.

**Jimmy Wang Yang vs. Elijah Burke**

The two superstars started off with a lock up at the center of the ring with Burke using his size to his advantage by doing a waistlock. Yang countered the move by spinning out of it only to get a harsh back elbow to the face. Burke now charged towards him which got Yang to do an arm drag on him. He did this two more times before whipping Burke to the ropes and leapfrogged over him followed by a hip toss. Yang bounced off the ropes with a dropkick to the side of the head of Burke and went for a pin but got a 1 count. Burke rolled out of the ring for a breather but Yang wouldn't have any of it as he did a baseball slide to him, hitting him directly on the chest. He then climbed the top rope and jumped on Burke from inside of the ring with a great height for a crossbody. What he didn't expect was Burke turning it into a gutbuster. Burke rolled him into the ring and stomped on the midsection of Yang after the high gutbuster from outside the ring. He then did a double knee drop to the stomach of Yang, causing him to yell in pain. Burke put his opponent in a bodyscissors move as the referee asked if he was going to give up. He didn't and tried to fight back only to get a hard forearm to the back of the head. Yang now hit Burke on the face with his elbows and managed to get out of the hold until he received a German suplex. Burke didn't let go as he suplexed him one more time before letting go. He then hooked the leg of his opponent only to get a 2 count. The Black Pope once again targeted the midsection as he let loose a few shots in while Yang was down. He picked him up and applied an abdominal stretch on him to weaken the midsection. When the referee was looking at Yang, Burke grabbed the top rope for leverage and when he did this a third time the referee caught him in the act and told him to let go of the hold before the count of 5, which he did at 4. The Elijah Experience now did a vertical suplex followed by a back suplex only to be countered into a Russian legsweep. Yang dodged a clothesline and dropkicked Burke off his feet. He did this once more and connected with a swinging neckbreaker. The Asian redneck hit a standing moonsault on the back of Burke and rolled him on his back for a pin but got a 2 count only. He then went for a kick which was caught and countered with a STO. The Guiding Light now went for a back suplex only to be reversed in mid execution as Yang turned it into a crossbody. BLOCKBUSTER's Resident Redneck nailed Burke with a jumping spinning leg lariat and was fired up. He whipped Burke into the corner and charged only to get a boot to the face. The Paragon of Virtue went to the top rope; an area he's not familiar and dived down onto his opponent and it earned him a spinning wheel kick to the face in mid air. Yang quickly got up to his feet and jumped to the top rope followed by the Yang Time on Burke with the 1, 2, and 3.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, Jimmy Wang Yang!"

Yang rolled out of the ring and got his arm raised after pulling of an upset on the Silver-Tongued Pugilist. Burke was absolutely livid that he lost and attacked the victor from behind when he tried to go up the ramp. He rolled him in the ring and delivered the Elijah Experience on him. Somebody then ran to the ring to help Yang and it was Rey Mysterio. Mysterio entered the ring and hit Burke with his forearms and went for an Irish whip only to be whipped to the ropes instead and got a dropkick to the face. Burke placed Mysterio in the corner and lowered his knee pads for the Elijah Express but Mysterio evaded it in time. He then dropkicked Burke on the back, signaling for the 619 and got it followed by a seated senton. Mysterio helped up Yang to his feet as the two acknowledged the fans while Burke retreated up the ramp after receiving the 619.

Backstage, King Booker arrived without Queen Sharmell and presumably because of Abyss' Black Hole Slam. He entered the arena not looking pleased at all as he was interviewed by Josh Matthews.

Matthews: "King Booker, what do you plan to do next after Abyss did the Black Hole Slam on her last week causing her not to be here tonight?"

Booker: "You simple minded peasant! Do you side yourself with Abyss, who attacks an innocent woman after a match? I, King Booker, will do everything in my power to avenge my wife and queen after the horrendous actions of this so called "Monster" even if it means meeting him in that ring."

The king rushed off to somewhere after responding to the question. Back in the ring, another match was about to start with the introductions with Justin Roberts.

Roberts: "This next contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, weighing in at 195 lbs, Teddy Hart!"

_Breakout, Breakout _sounded as the member of the Hart family walked down the aisle being praised by his fans. He entered the ring and hoped that he would pick up the win from his opponent.

Roberts: "And his opponent, from Minneapolis, Minnesota, weighing in at 265 lbs, Brock Lesnar!"

_The Next Big Thing _blared through the speakers as Lesnar came out to the stage to face the booing crowd and his opponent in the ring. Once Lesnar was near the ring, he jumped onto the apron to activate his pyro then went in the ring.

**Teddy Hart vs. Brock Lesnar**

Teddy circled Lesnar to avoid his grasp as he did a few quick kicks to the side with the last kick being caught and Lesnar threw the leg away for a forearm to the back of the head and a high back suplex. He whips Teddy to the corner and drives his shoulder in his gut followed by two more shoulder thrust. Lesnar does a snap suplex on Teddy after pulling him out of the corner. He then picks up Teddy and throws him into the air with an overhead belly to belly suplex. Lesnar was about to suplex Teddy again but he fought back with knees to the gut and did a drop toe hold on him. Teddy dropped a few elbows to the back of Lesnar to keep him from getting up. He bounced off the ropes for a football kick on Lesnar's midsection and went for a quick pin only to get thrown into the air at 1. The Canadian Aerialist drilled Lesnar's head to the canvas with a snap DDT while he was on his knees. Teddy went up to the top rope while Lesnar was down and he jumped towards him with a corkscrew elbow drop to the back. He hooked the leg for a pin but got a 2 count instead. He kept on kicking Lesnar until he was about to get up and teddy ran to the ropes for momentum only to receive a high impact clothesline that twisted him in midair. Lesnar would try to put the Brock Lock in but Teddy reversed it into a sunset flip pin and rolled through for a low dropkick to the face. Teddy went to the ropes to do a springboard moonsault only to be caught with a front powerslam. The Next Big Thing finished off his opponent with the F-5 at the center of the ring and covered Teddy for the victory.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, Brock Lesnar!"

The big man from Minnesota had the win in his pocket but wasn't done with his opponent as he applied the Brock Lock. The referee told Lesnar to break the hold but didn't so he rung the bell and told something to the announcer.

Roberts: "The referee has decided to reverse the previous decision and therefore the winner of the match by disqualification, Teddy Hart!"

Lesnar's eyes widened when he heard the decision was reversed and this got him to only apply more pressure on the hold. He released the hold and exited the ring to see his work, Teddy being consulted by the referee and was hurt. The cameras were now focused on the commentators for the moment.

Coach: "Now that is how you make a statement. If people want to rise in this business they have to make themselves known like that."

Cole: "I don't know if you want to get on top of the mountain by attacking people after the match but there is one superstar who made a statement so big that he can't be ignored."

Joey: "When the end of the International Championship match was about to be foreseen when Undertaker dominated The Zeroes and Monty Brown, cohorts of John Morrison, the champion did a dirty tactic with a low blow. Benedict Rockwell was about to save the match from being a screwjob only to hit The Deadman with the chair and Batista, showing his true colors by helping the man that cost him his match on the last pay-per-view."

Coach: "Tonight, the Music Maniac will explain his actions later on the night about why he did what he did last week but now let's enjoy a tag team match."

Roberts: "This next tag team match is scheduled for one fall introducing first, weighing in a combined weight of 724 lbs, Matt Striker and Big Daddy V!"

_Calling All Cars _played as the two men walked down the ramp absorbing the boos of the crowd as Big V raised his hand in a "V" gesture, possibly meaning "victory" for this match. Striker took a microphone into his hand and began to address the crowd.

Striker: "It was already announced that me and Big Daddy V will compete against Cryme Tyme at Sunday. We will become a force to be reckoned with when he beat the boys from "the hood". Better be prepared for the match boys because here is what going to happen to you at the match. Class is in session."

After addressing the crowd, he got much louder boos from them as Big V stared at the stage to see who their next victims are.

Roberts: "And their opponents, from Oban, Scotland, weighing in at 34 stone, Rory and Robbie McAllister, The Highlanders!"

The duo's Scottish theme hit and they made their way to the ring slapping hands with the fans though Robbie still has that itch. The two cousins entered the ring and faced the behemoth before them before the start of the match.

**The Highlanders vs. Matt Striker and Big Daddy V**

Big V stood inside the ring as Striker went to their corner and waited on the apron as Rory started off for their team. Rory ducked under an attack from Big V and pounded on his back with no effect to him at all. He bounced off the ropes towards Big V but got flattened by a big shoulder block. Big V clotheslined Rory off his feet before stepping on his back and midsection while he was down. Big V tags in Striker as the former school teacher backs Rory to their corner while Big V does an open handed chop on his chest. Striker now does a vertical suplex on Rory before going for a pin that only reached a 1 count. He then dropped a forearm on the spine of Rory twice and told him to get up. Striker whips Rory to an open corner and does two shoulder thrusts that got Rory down into a seated position. He then bounced off the ropes for a facewash but Rory moved out of the way. Rory did a hip toss on Striker once he recovered and tagged in Robbie where the two connected with a double clothesline. Robbie now lifted Striker to the air with a half nelson gutbuster and went for a pin but got a 2 count only. The Scotsman whipped Striker to open corners twice across the ring and ended it with a STO. Robbie tried to do a side slam backbreaker on the Educator but he countered with shots to the back and a Russian Legsweep. Striker does a hangman's neckbreaker on Robbie after getting up to his feet. He then tags in the behemoth known as Big V as Striker whips Robbie to the ropes before getting downed by a drop toe hold and was squashed by a splash from Big V. Big V picked up the Scottish superstar in the corner and landed another chop to the chest that echoed around the building. He then slammed him down to the mat with a side belly to belly suplex. The referee counted the attempted pin but only reached the 2 count as Rory broke it. Just as Big V picked up Robbie, he got out of his grasp and began hitting him with punches which didn't affect the monster. Robbie tried to bouncing off the ropes but received a spinning side slam while Rory tagged himself in. Rory climbed the top rope only to get caught in mid air for a chokebomb. Big V hoisted up Rory on his shoulders as Striker went to the top turnbuckle and they performed their electric chair/ diving shoulder block move on Rory. The Dominating Force bounced off the ropes with a devastating elbow drop on Rory followed by the 3 count as Striker executed the Golden Rule on Robbie.

Roberts: "The winners of the match, Matt Striker and Big Daddy V!"

The two raised their arms after the match and left the ring as Striker was saying "that's what's going to happen to Cryme Tyme!" to the fans near him while going up the ramp with the show going to a commercial break.

-COMMERCIAL-

BLOCKBUSTER came back from the break as the crowd began booing when they heard _Get Up _by _Breaking Point_. Benedict Rockwell made his way to the ring along with John Morrison, Monty Brown and the Zeroes. The five superstars entered the ring despite being jeered by almost everyone in the arena. The International Champion took a microphone in his hands and began to talk while the others stood behind him.

Morrison: "The balance of power has shifted and it shifted to my favor. I was able to retain my title in my match with the Undertaker because of the people you see behind me. The International Tag Team Champions now side with me, the International Champion, and it will be only a matter of time before we take this brand into our control. Everybody really wants to know why Benedict Rockwell betrayed all of you people with a single chair shot to the Deadman and now he will explain."

The Guru of Greatness handed the microphone to Rockwell and he took it as the Earphoned Youngster looked on the disapproving fans.

Rockwell: "You see, a few weeks ago John Morrison said commented on my in ring skill and I could've heard an invitation to join him on the top of professional wrestling's mountain. I thought siding with the A-List Elitist was a foolish decision and it proved to be a mistake. Weeks later, I was in the ring Batista for the New Frontier Championship and a chance to become No.1 Contender for the International Championship however that won't be that night. Morrison interfered in the match by smashing Batista before I could be put through the table. Instead of thanking him for the help, I nailed him on the head with the chair leading to a spear and a spinebuster from Batista. Because of my selfishness, my impeccable undefeated streak was crushed. Batista, you broke my streak and now I'm going to break you --"

Just as Rockwell was about to finish his sentence, the lights went out sending the crowd into a frenzy. A bell was tolled and fog was starting to build up in the arena followed by another toll. The five superstars looked around the ring if the Undertaker was near it only to see him appear on the titantron.

Undertaker: "Benedict Rockwell, you have made a grave mistake when you picked your side last week and now you will pay the price in the form of a match at _Road to Nowhere_. A week and two days, your soul will join the others who have faced darkness. Rockwell, you will rest in peace!"

The Undertaker's eyes went white as the lights darkened once again and came back up with the five retreating backstage, not taking any chances if the Undertaker chooses to appear at that time. Backstage, Kofi Kingston was seen preparing for his match and Peter Impact appears as the two was about to make their way to the ring for Kofi's match.

Roberts: "This next contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Paul Burchill, from the Caribbean, weighing in at 220 lbs, Carlito!"

_Cool_ sounded as the second generation superstar walked down the ramp being booed by the crowd for his recent attacks on Peter Impact. Burchill would even the odds with Peter's appearance beside Kofi in the match.

Roberts: "And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Peter Impact, from Jamaica, weighing in at 218 lbs, Kofi Kingston!"

_S.O.S _by _Collie Buddz _was heard and Kofi activated his pyro as Peter stood on the ramp, pointing to Carlito. They made their way down to the ring clearly focused on the match as Kofi entered the ring and Peter stayed ringside.

**Kofi Kingston w/ Peter Impact vs. Carlito w/ Paul Burchill**

Carlito and Kofi started off with a collar-elbow-tie-up and Carlito hit a knee to the midsection of Kofi and landed a few punches to the face. He then whipped Kofi to the ropes to hit a dropkick to the face of his opponent. Carlito took Kofi by the hair while he was down and began pounding on him until the referee told him so at the count of 4. Carlito then put Kofi in the corner before smashing Kofi with elbow shots to the face and a shoulder thrust followed by an Irish whip and went for a clothesline but only tasted the corner and Kofi does a hurricanrana. Kofi takes down Carlito with a running leg lariat and his opponent rolls out of the ring as soon he took damage. The Controlled Frenzy tries to dive out of the ring but fakes it as Carlito tried to block it by going behind Burchill. Kofi eventually jumped over the top rope with a springboard crossbody on both men. He then rolls Carlito into the ring and goes for a pin but got a 2 count only. Kofi now does a suplex on Carlito and goes for another pin which earned the same 2 count. He then attempts to whip Carlito to the ropes only to be reversed with a kick to the midsection followed by a combination of a knee lift and a clothesline. The Caribbean Superstar now went flying as he did a springboard corkscrew senton and a springboard moonsault however the moonsault was avoided with knees raised by Kofi. The man from Jamaica goes for a clothesline only to be countered with a reverse DDT. Carlito began stomping on the right leg of Kofi and did more damage with an elbow drop to it. He preformed a spinning toe hold to weaken the leg and did a legdrop when he didn't tap. Carlito picked up Kofi and threw him in the corner where he kicked at his worked leg and used the ropes by wrapping the leg on the second rope. He then did a dropkick to the leg while it was trapped on the rope. Now Carlito went for a single leg Boston crab. With his focus intently on Kofi's leg, Carlito really had the pressure on his opponent. Burchill then distracted the referee as Carlito used the ropes for more leverage on the hold but the official saw this and told him to break the hold and he did at 4. Carlito now attempted to apply a figure four leglock which was reversed by Kofi when he used his good leg to kick away Carlito towards the steel ring post. Kofi pulled himself up with the ropes and managed to run up to Carlito for a monkey flip. The Jamaican Sensation went for a kick with his bad leg which was caught by Carlito and Kofi turned it into an enzuigiri. He then connected with a swinging neckbreaker on Carlito and went for a pin only to get a 2 count. Kofi now bounced off the ropes while his opponent was down and signaled for the double leg drop only to get a spinebuster. Carlito executed a whiplash like neckbreaker on his opponent and goes for the cover and Kofi kicks out at 2. The Caribbean Bad Apple was measuring Kofi with his signature lifting reverse STO that only got countered with a few elbows to the face and a Russian legsweep. Kofi immediately jumped into the air with a double leg drop to Carlito's chest. He was about to nail Carlito with the Trouble in Paradise, he got distracted when Burchill attacked Peter outside the ring. Carlito capitalized when he delivered the Backstabber to Kofi while the referee told Burchill to go back to the locker room for he was dejected out of ringside. Peter then had his revenge on Carlito's attacks for weeks with the Impact DDT while the referee was handling Burchill. Kofi put his forearm on Carlito as the Peter told the official to go back to the ring and he counted the winning 3 seconds.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, Kofi Kingston!"

Kofi rolled out of the ring before Burchill got inside and celebrated with a win with Peter at the ramp. Backstage, we see Josh Matthews about to talk to the New Frontier Champion Batista after the recent match.

Matthews: "Batista, how do you plan on defeating Benedict Rockwell when he has now sided with the International Champion John Morrison, Monty Brown and the International Tag Team Champions The Zeroes?"

Batista: "I have faced worse odds than what I have in store tonight. This New Frontier Championship will stay around my waist until I face Morrison for the title at _Road to Nowhere_ and become the first man to hold two titles in this company."

The champion walked from the set and saw Triple H who was chatting with another superstar. The Game saw Batista and walked up to him with a smile.

Triple H: "Don't worry about Morrison and his goons, I have your back."

Batista and Triple H shook hands and have agreed to back each other against the forces of Morrison and his partners. Now back to the ring, another match was about to take place.

Roberts: "This next contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first, from Metropolis, weighing in at 240 lbs, Chris Hero!"

_Requiem for a Tower _played and Hero made his way down to the ring and just taunted the people booing him at the ramp. He would really like to avenge his loss against Jeff Hardy when he got pinned in their Triple Threat Match.

Roberts: "And his opponent, from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at 225 lbs, he is the current United States Champion, Jeff Hardy!"

_No More Words _hit and Jeff came out to the stage to greet an overwhelming ovation from his fans. After activating his pyro on the stage, he slapped hands with the crowd on his way down to the ring. He then gave the referee his belt before acknowledging to the crowd and jumped down to the canvas.

**Non-Title:**

**United States Champion Jeff Hardy vs. Chris Hero**

The two superstars were now locked in a collar-elbow-tie-up at the center of the ring and forced Jeff into a corner then landed a knee to the midsection. Hero takes down Jeff with a snapmare after backing up and landed a forearm shot to the back. He picks up Jeff and whips him to the ropes across the ring and downs him with a reverse elbow to the face. Hero was just making Jeff look weak by slapping him on the side of the head and kicking him on the face before doing a leg drop. After picking up Jeff, Hero whips Jeff to the corner harshly and does a scoop slam followed by double foot stomp and a senton on the United States Champion. Hero went for a pin only to get a kick out at 2. He tried to pick up Jeff and received a sitout jawbreaker. With Hero stunned, Jeff connected with a Russian Legsweep and rolls through for a double leg pin on his opponent for a 2 count. Jeff ducked under a punch from Hero for a back suplex and followed it with a front somersault legdrop. He then put a chinlock on his opponent and after a few minutes in the hold Hero managed to get out of the hold with a kick to the head. Hero rolls out of the ring for a little break only to get a plancha from the Extreme Enigma. As Jeff stands up after diving out of the ring, Hero tries to crawl out of dodge. Jeff sees this and charges towards him but gets a drop toe hold onto the steel steps' lowest step. Hero then proceeds to throw Jeff to the security barrier near him before going into the ring and exiting it again letting the referee start the count again. He then rolls Jeff inside the ring and goes for a pin which only reaches 2. Hero then goes for a cravate on the United States Champion to work on the neck after being thrown to the barrier at ringside. After Jeff tried to fight out of the hold, Hero executes the Cravate Countdown to keep the offense on his side. The man from Metropolis now climbs to the top rope and stands on the top measuring his opponent for the Hero Sandwich I but Jeff moved out of the way. Jeff gets a few rights to the face and goes for a kick which was countered with a double leg slam once again focusing on the neck. Hero now kicks Jeff on the midsection for the Cravate Cutter which is reversed into a Reverse of Fate attempt that was turned back into the Cravate Cutter. He then now puts on the modified dragon sleeper on his opponent putting pressure on that neck. Jeff now tried to reach for the ropes to force Hero to break the hold only to be foiled when he got dragged back to the center of the ring. He did however manage to get out of the hold when Hero went for an inverted suplex and Jeff reversed it into an inverted DDT. Jeff now lands a few blows to Hero before going for a kick and this time he turned it into a spinning mule kick. The Charismatic Enigma now kicks Hero on the gut and does a sitout inverted suplex slam. Hero tried to recover in the corner which proved to be a bad choice as Jeff leveled him with a rope aided dropkick. Jeff now signaled for the Twist of Fate but Hero managed to counter it by getting out of the attempt for a Hero DDT. Hero now hooks Jeff's leg for a pin only to receive a 2 count. He was now measuring The Legend Thriller for the Rolling Elbow which was ducked by Jeff and hit his snap reverse powerbomb. Jeff climbs the top rope and lands on Hero's chest with the Swanton Bomb. Before he could capitalize, JBL came into the ring and laid out the champion with a Clothesline from Hell causing a disqualification.

Roberts: "The winner of the match by disqualification, the United States Champion, Jeff Hardy!"

Though the bell has been rung, JBL signaled for another Clothesline from Hell as Jeff tried to get up only to be nailed with the move again. JBL took the United States Championship from the referee and raised it up high, proclaiming he is the next United States Champion. Now backstage was the International Tag Team Champions, The Zeroes, are going to the ring for their match while they were backed by the group's enforcer, Monty Brown.

Roberts: "This next tag team match is scheduled for one fall introducing first, weighing in a combined 435 lbs, "The Phenomenal" AJ Styles and "The Fallen Angel" Christopher Daniels!"

_I Am _blasted through the speakers and the two walked down the ramp as they were met with the cheers of the crowd. They entered the ring and stood on the turnbuckles posing to the people in attendance before they challenge the abilities of the champions.

Roberts: "And their opponents, being accompanied to the ring by Monty Brown, from Atlanta, Georgia, weighing in a combined weight of 472 lbs; they are the International Tag Team Champions, Warwick and Titus, The Zeroes!"

_The Fad _by _Chevelle_ was heard and Warwick and Titus made their way to the ring with Monty Brown just ignoring the jeers they hear from the fans. After entering the ring, they raised their titles into the air playing a little mind games with their opponents before the match.

**Non Title Match:**

**AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels vs. International Tag Team Champions The Zeroes w/ Monty Brown**

Before the match started, Warwick attacked Daniels from behind and just pounded on him while he was backed into an open corner. After getting forced to break the assault, Daniels turned the tables and started attacking Warwick. He whipped Warwick across the ring and landed a charging high knee to the face while he was in the corner. After that he lifted up Warwick into the air with a vertical suplex. He tags in AJ and Daniels does an inverted atomic drop followed by a dropkick to the chest. AJ now goes for a pin and earns himself a 2 count. He then bounces off the ropes lands on Warwick with a somersault senton followed by a knee drop. AJ whips Warwick to the ropes and leapfrogs over him then lies on his belly quickly before ending it with a dropkick. He then tags in Daniels when they whip Warwick to the ropes for a double flapjack. When Daniels tried to pick up Warwick, he did an eye rake on him making him lose his grip on him followed by a European Uppercut. Warwick now downs Daniels with a back suplex before tagging in Titus. Titus drives his knee to Daniels' midsection in their corner until the referee forces him back, starting an argument while Warwick uses the tag rope to choke out Daniels. He stopped before being spotted and acted like nothing happened as the fans booed the two devious superstars. Titus brings Daniels to the center of the ring for a scoop slam and bounces off the ropes for a jumping legdrop. While Daniels was down, he put him in a bearhug to tire him down. AJ was in his corner pumping up the crowd and telling his partner not to give up. Daniels then managed to get up on his feet and hit Titus with his elbows that got him to break the hold. He was about to bounce off the rope when Warwick kicked him on the back, stopping his momentum for Titus to hit a STO. Titus tags in Warwick and the two perform a spinebuster/ leg lariat combination on Daniels. Warwick went for a pin only to get a 2 count. After landing another European Uppercut, he whips Daniels to the corner and runs towards him only to get a low dropkick causing Warwick to hit the middle turnbuckle. Titus tried to help out his brother but earned himself an enzuigiri from Daniels. The Wrestling Prophet finally tagged in his partner and the roof came off the arena. AJ clotheslined Warwick and quickly went to the second rope to drill Titus with a tornado DDT. The Phenomenal One now does a swinging neckbreaker on Warwick only to get a two count. AJ bounces off the ropes and dropkicked Brown who was now on the apron arguing with the referee. From behind, Warwick connected with a spike DDT on AJ after he dropped Brown off the apron. Titus enters the ring and Warwick goes to the top rope and Titus prepares for a powerbomb on AJ but Daniels does a chop block, knocking him out. AJ now levels Warwick with the Pelé Kick. He goes for the pin but gets a 2 count when Warwick managed to grab the bottom rope. Brown now inserts himself in the match when the referee had his back turned and he smashed AJ with one of the International Tag Team Championship belts on the face. Warwick puts an arm on AJ while Titus boots Daniels before getting the win.

Roberts: "The winners of the match, Warwick and Titus, The Zeroes!"

Brown helped out Warwick to his feet while Titus took the International Tag Team Championships into the ring for them to celebrate. Backstage, John Morrison and Benedict Rockwell watched the match from the locker room seeing their companions won. The two exited the room as the show went to a commercial break.

-COMMERCIAL-

BLOCKBUSTER came back from the commercial break and another match was in store before the main event and Justin Roberts is about to announce the superstars included in the match.

Roberts: "This next match is scheduled for one fall introducing first, standing at 6 ft and 8 inches, weighing in at 350 lbs, Abyss!"

_Down __in the Catacombs _blared as Abyss stood on the stage before activating his pyro. Abyss walked down to the ring, entered it and waited for his opponent.

Roberts: "And his opponent, standing in 6 ft and 3 inches, weighing in at 270 lbs, Kevin Thorn!"

Thorn's theme played and he made his way down to the ring with his spiky hair and new attire to go with it. After entering the ring, he just stared at his opponent thinking of ways to torture the bigger man of the two.

**Abyss vs. Kevin Thorn**

The two in ring monsters started off with a collar-elbow-tie-up and Thorn lifted his knee to Abyss' gut. After smashing his forearms on Abyss' back, he whips him to the ropes only to get taken down with a shoulder block. Abyss picked up his opponent and hit a couple punches before whipping him into the corner where he squashed him against the turnbuckles with a splash. He goes for another one only to hit the turnbuckles when Thorn moved out of the way. Thorn downed his opponent with a neckbreaker after landing a forearm to the back of the head. He then jumped from where he was to a legdrop on Abyss' neck. He goes for a pin but got a 1 count when Abyss rolled a shoulder up quickly. Thorn picked up his opponent and backed him into the corner where he choked him with his boot until the referee counted up to 4 where he stopped the choke. Thorn now did a snapmare after backing off in the corner and he followed it up with a big boot to the side of the head. He then proceeds to choke him once again with his boot and this got Abyss out of the ring. The Follower of Vampirism went outside of the ring and did a scoop slam on him on the floor. When Thorn tried to pick u Abyss, Abyss surprised him with a right to the face followed by a kick to the midsection and a hard forearm to the back. Abyss waited for Thorn to get up and charged towards his direction only to meet the steel ring post when Thorn moved out of the way. Thorn added more damage by kicking him on the back towards the ring post again. He rolls Abyss inside the ring before they both get counted out and Thorn goes for the cover but Abyss kicks out at 2. Thorn now lifts up Abyss horizontally and drives him onto his knee for a rib breaker. Thorn now was about to hoist up Abyss for the Crucifix Powerbomb but he got countered with a backdrop. Abyss ducks under a clothesline and aims for Thorn's head with a big boot. He then whips Thorn to the corner and clotheslines him in it followed by a sidewalk slam. Abyss pushes Thorn to the ropes for a flapjack on the center of the ring. He now signals for the Chokeslam but Thorn drives his knee to his midsection and executed his shoulder jawbreaker move. Thorn hooks the leg only to be surprised when Abyss kicked out. He then stood up and confronted the referee as Abyss managed to get up. He tried to attack Abyss only to earn himself the Black Hole Slam and The Monster pins the Fanged Fiend.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, Abyss!"

The referee raised Abyss' arm in victory and he was about to celebrate on his way to the top of the ramp until King Booker's image appeared on the screen. Abyss looked at the furious king while the fans booed his royal highness.

Booker: "Abyss! What you have done to my wife is inexcusable, unnecessary and unforgivable. You will pay for what you have done! Our general manager has told me that I will get that chance of revenge, at _Road to Nowhere_, it will be Abyss versus King Booker!"

Abyss nodded at Booker's message to him and it was official that he would face the Ruler of the BLOCKBUSTER Kingdom at the pay-per-view. Now backstage were the International Tag Team Champions The Zeroes, Monty Brown and John Morrison gathering behind the challenger for the New Frontier Championship, Benedict Rockwell. Also seen was Batista, walking down the locker room area with his New Frontier Title around his waist.

Roberts: "This main event contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the New Frontier Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 240 lbs, Benedict Rockwell!"

_Get Up _by _Breaking Point_ played and Rockwell, along with the other four of their new group, walked down the aisle and heard the huge amount of jeers of the fans at their seats. Since he betrayed the fans by screwing Undertaker of the International Championship, Rockwell now is more serious about climbing the wrestling ladder and Batista is his first step to the top.

Roberts: "And his opponent, from Washington D.C, weighing in at 290 lbs, he is the current New Frontier Champion, Batista!'

_I Walk Alone _hit and the fans roared with a high ovation that they can't even hear the person next to them. Batista appeared on the stage and gestured to the fans before activating his pyro followed by him walking to the ring. When he entered the ring, the five superstars occupying it quickly exited it, planning what to do next. Rockwell entered the ring as the belt was raised before the match officially started.

**New Frontier Championship:**

**New Frontier Champion Batista vs. Benedict Rockwell w/ John Morrison, Monty Brown and The Zeroes**

When the bell rang, Warwick, Titus, Brown and Morrison surrounded the ring like lumberjacks in a Lumberjack Match, problem was this wasn't that match. Batista remained focused on his opponent and the two entered a lock up and he pushed him to the corner using all of his power. Rockwell didn't take it lightly as he walked up to Batista and slapped him on the face, showing full disrespect to the much more experienced. This infuriated him and Batista just lifted Rockwell off his feet and backed him to the nearest corner and did a few shoulder thrusts to his midsection. Batista tried to whip him across the ring but Rockwell stopped it by grabbing the ropes and kicking Batista on the midsection. Rockwell put him in a side headlock trying to wear down Batista but he just pushed him to the ropes where Batista downed him with a shoulder block. He bounced off the ropes and did another shoulder block on Rockwell before he rolled out of the ring, getting frustrated with the events. Morrison told him something before he entered the ring again and the match continued. Batista cornered Rockwell and tried a right hand but it was dodged and he clobbered him with boots to the torso. With Batista sitting in the corner, Rockwell charged and landed a knee to the face. He dragged him back to the center of the ring and bounced off the ropes with a knee drop to his opponent. He goes for a pin but Batista kicked out before a count was established. Rockwell kicked Batista on the gut with a football kick, sending him to the outside where Brown was in. Rockwell was busy distracting the referee when Brown put his hands on Batista only to regret it when he got a knee to the midsection and thrown to the security barricade. Warwick and Titus tried to help only to get a beating of the minds. Batista treated Morrison with a clothesline as soon he ran towards him. He entered the ring and grabbed Rockwell by the throat, after he was done talking to the referee, and hoisting him up in a military press and threw him to the four of his allies. The fans were cheering as Batista retrieved his opponent from the scene of littered bodies and threw him in the ring. He was about to get into the ring but Rockwell dropkicked his leg in mid entrance through the middle ropes, causing it to be entangled in the middle rope. Rockwell kicked it a few times at the leg before Batista was fully in the ring. He taunted the New Frontier Champion until he stood up, aiming with a hard kick to the leg. The Californian Rocker measured his opponent while he tried to get to a vertical base and bounced off the ropes with a chop block to the knee of the leg. Rockwell gave out a mocking imitation of a "WOOOO!" from Batista's former mentor Ric Flair before attempting a Figure Four Leg Lock only to be kicked out of the ring by Batista. Before Batista could get up, Warwick and Titus picked up their associate and rolled him in the ring to continue his offensive momentum. He charged towards him only to get nailed by a boot to the face by his opponent. With his leg lagging from the amount of pain inflicted by Rockwell, he managed to clothesline his challenger off his feet. He lifted him on his shoulders after another clothesline and connected with a rolling fireman's carry slam nearly on one leg. Batista kicked Rockwell on the midsection and did a suplex powerslam and went for the first and could nearly be the last pin of the match but Rockwell kicked out at 2. He then whipped Rockwell top the corner and hit a corner clothesline on him with Morrison and the others wincing at what was being dished out at their partner. Batista whipped him across the corner and charged but got a low dropkick to the leg, causing him to collide with the middle turnbuckle. Rockwell used this opportunity to mount offense with a back suplex side slam. He then climbed the top rope and stood on the top rope as jumped high into the air with a Shooting Star Press but missed when Batista rolled to the side. When he got up, he picked up Rockwell off his feet and did a short arm clothesline on him. Warwick tried to help Rockwell only to get thrown out of the ring by Batista and was followed by Titus. He was about to do a front powerslam but got his eyes raked and Rockwell managed to escape to execute the Exclusive Hit. The Earphoned Youngster stalked Batista with the Music Nation Anthem and successfully did the move. He hooked the leg for the win only to be denied with a 2 count. He argued with the referee with the pin count and later turned to Batista but got a stiff clothesline. Batista got up to his feet and shook the ropes violently before looking at Rockwell. He then quickly performed his signature Spinebuster only to flinch when his bad knee landed on the mat. Rockwell used this opportunity to roll him up quickly but received a 2 count again. The Music Maniac was about to deliver the Full Volume Edition on Batista but he reversed it with a spinning side slam. He gave the "thumbs up, thumbs down" gesture and proceeded to Batista Bomb Rockwell but Morrison hit him with a steel chair on the back of the head while Brown "chatted" with the referee. Rockwell now leveled him opponent successfully with the Full Volume Edition and the match was his.

Roberts: "The winner of the match and NEW New Frontier Champion, Benedict Rockwell!"

People in the arena began booing when the pin ended as Brown gave the New Frontier Championship to the new champion and they celebrated by lifting Rockwell into the air. When they saw Batista recovering, Morrison ordered The Zeroes to attack him and they did. They did their Powerbomb/ flying neckbreaker move on the defenseless former champion. Morrison took his title and shouted to him he'll never reach the pinnacle of IWA before connecting with the Moonlight Drive. Brown, The Zeroes and Benedict Rockwell raised their hands as the booing continued before the show blacked out.

_Road to Nowhere card:_

_King Booker vs. Abyss_

_Xtreme Generation Championship: Xtreme generation Champion The Miz w/ Tazz vs. Eddie Kingston_

_United States Championship: United States Champion Jeff Hardy vs. John "Bradshaw" Layfield_

_IWA Tag Team Championship: IWA Tag Team Champions Alwyn Larson and Rob van Dam vs. Hardcore Holly and Goldberg_

_Cryme Tyme vs. Matt Striker and Big Daddy V_

_Medal vs. Hair: Kurt Angle vs. Edge_

_The Undertaker vs. New Frontier Champion Benedict Rockwell_

_International Championship: International Champion John Morrison vs. Batista_

_IWA Championship: IWA Champion John Cena vs. The Big Show_

**Champions:**

**International Champion: John Morrison**

**United States Champion: Jeff Hardy**

**International Tag Team Champions: The Zeroes (Warwick and Titus)**

**New Frontier Champion: Benedict Rockwell**


	31. Xtreme Revelation Week 1 August

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, TNA or any independent promotion and their superstars. I only own the OC superstars (The Zeroes, Alwyn Larson, Peter Impact, Mike Speedway and Benedict Rockwell) and the names of their finishers except for some, the names of the shows, pay-per-views, tournaments (Tournament to a New Frontier) and matches (like the Xtreme Heights Match [and the V.2] and Championship Combat Match)

**IWA: International Wrestling Association**

**Chapter 31: Chaingang's Dilemma - Xtreme Revelation Week 1 August**

The titantron showed a video of the IWA Champion, John Cena's match with CM Punk as he defended the title in the rematch. Just when Punk connected with a crossbody from the top rope, Cena used his strength to get up and put him on his shoulders for the FU and got the pin. Cena was about to celebrate when things turned dim on his situation as George Vegas showed him who he was going to face. It was The Big Show. The World's Largest Athlete came down to the ring and manhandled Cena before ending the assault with a Chokeslam, sending a message to the champion.

Xtreme Revelation introduced itself with a number of pyro setting off on the stage followed by overwhelming response to the people in the arena as they cheered. Cameras were now pointed to the legendary commentating duo of sports entertainment, Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler.

JR: "This is the barbeque sauce loving Jim Ross along with Jerry "The King" Lawler and we welcome you to another Xtreme Revelation. We are less than a week away from _Road to Nowhere _and things are heating up."

Lawler: "You got that right. Kurt Angle was granted a rematch to his last match with Edge at the PPV and it will be Hair vs. Medal match. The stakes couldn't get any higher with this contest between the two."

JR: "Also, the Big Show has come to the IWA when he attacked Cena and Chokeslammed him last week. He will be in his first match tonight with a tag team match teaming with Edge to face Kurt Angle and John Cena."

After announcing the main event, the fans saw the show's cameras go backstage where one half of the IWA Tag Team Champions, Alwyn Larson, was sitting in his locker room with his title sitting beside him. It was said that his partner Rob van Dam won't be able to be in action for a few weeks because of the attack by Hardcore Holly and Goldberg. George Vegas came in and said something to Larson.

Vegas: "You wanted to talk to me?"

Larson: "Yeah I'd like to talk to you. In six days the IWA Tag Team Championships will be defended and I won't even have a partner by my side at that night because of your _great_ general managerial skills. You let Holly and Goldberg get away with assaulting me and RVD last week. It's like you are feeding me to a pack of --"

Vegas: "I'm gonna stop your little rant there Larson. I'm trying my best to get a solution on your problem. I suggest you relax before I help you find a tag team partner to substitute for Van Dam."

The general manager of Xtreme Revelation patted him on the back and went out of the locker room. Now in the ring was Lilian Garcia about to introduce the superstars about to battle it out on the first match.

Lilian: "This match is scheduled for one fall introducing first, from Colorado Springs, Colorado, weighing in at 275 lbs, Bobby Lashley!"

_Hell Will Be Callin' Your Name _by _Mercy Fall _played and Lashley came out to activate his pyro on the stage. He acknowledged the fans cheering for him as he neared the ring. After jumping on the apron, a shower of pyro activated from the turnbuckles just before he entered.

Lilian: "And his opponent, from Bombay, India, weighing in at 185 lbs, "The Guru" Sonjay Dutt!"

_Guru _sounded through the speakers as Dutt made his way to the ring. He didn't care of the booing but just bowed to the fans, maybe for the sake of getting a reaction. Dutt entered the ring to finally participate in the first match of the night.

**Bobby Lashley vs. Sonjay Dutt**

Dutt began the match by slipping behind Lashley and tried to do a waist lock takedown only to be backed to the corner. Lashley did a standing butt bump on Dutt before throwing him to the center of the ring. He then does a waist lock takedown on Dutt. After quickly floating over, Lashley puts a front facelock on his opponent. He gets Dutt on his feet while the facelock was still applied and did a standing hip toss. While Lashley was picking up his opponent to a vertical base, Dutt did a battering ram move and forced him to the second rope. Dutt stepped on Lashley's back and pulled on the top rope, choking him in the process. He however stopped it when the referee's count reached 4. Dutt now had a wrist lock on Lashley after doing a two arm wrenches and kicks to the side of his torso and he began to go to the top rope for the Sprinkler Elbow on the shoulder. The Original Playa from the Himalaya now connected with a falling neckbreaker when Lashley was shaking off the pain on the shoulder. He then jumped with his back turned for a moonsault on Lashley. Dutt followed it up by going to the top rope once again and landed on Lashley with a moonsault double foot stomp to the midsection. The referee counted the pin attempt which only reached 2 as Lashley kicked out. He was about to pick up Lashley but got a punch to the torso and was whipped to the ropes. Lashley tried a sidewalk slam only to receive a tilt a whirl DDT. Dutt applied his signature Camel Clutch on Lashley. With the two at the center of the ring, Lashley was sure to tap out to the hold. What Dutt didn't count on was the power and strength of his opponent as he managed to get to his feet and slam Dutt to the canvas. Lashley got up and clotheslined Dutt off his feet when he too was up. He bounced off the ropes and did another clothesline that flipped Dutt in various ways while he was in mid air. The Real Deal caught Dutt and threw him backwards for a belly to belly suplex. Dutt is still dazed as he missed a clothesline while Lashley executed an Exploder suplex on him. He waits for him to get up and lifts him in a vertical suplex position only to turn it into a one handed vertical while gesturing to the crowd making them cheer before dropping Dutt. He then waited in the corner, telling Dutt to get up for a Spear but only got leapfrogged over and got a Bombay Blast instead. He hooked the leg but Lashley rolled a shoulder up at 2. The Guru bounced off the ropes for his running Shooting Star Press but missed its target. Lashley attempted the Dominator on Dutt as he did a jack knife pin predicament with both feet hanging onto the middle rope for leverage which got him the victory.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, "The Guru" Sonjay Dutt!'

Dutt celebrated with his first victory in the company as Lashley watched on. He began bragging which got him on the bad end of a Spear from his opponent. Lashley also gave him a Dominator for cheating his way to the win before exiting the ring. After Dutt has left the ring, a new match was about to start.

Lilian: "This next match is scheduled for one fall introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Brian Kendrick, from Austin, Texas, weighing in at 205 lbs, Paul London!"

_Rocker _was heard as London & Kendrick ran down the ramp and entered the ring. London climbed the nearest second turnbuckle and backflipped off of it.

Lilian: "And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Goldberg, from Mobile, Alabama, weighing in at 235 lbs, Hardcore Holly!"

_How Do You Like Me Now _hit while Holly and Goldberg walked down the ramp as opposed to his opponent's hyper activity. Holly would want to gain some momentum for their team before their IWA Tag Team Championship match, which could a handicap match when they injured RVD.

**Paul London w/ Brian Kendrick vs. Hardcore Holly w/ Goldberg**

London and Holly went into a grapple at the center of the ring as Holly easily backed his opponent to one of the corners. Just as he was about to back up, Holly came back with a back elbow to the face. He then landed two chops to the chest before whipping him across the ring harshly. He then has a side headlock on London and takes him down to the mat. London kicked out of it and he did a deep arm drag to his opponent. After doing another arm drag, this became the target of London as he did an arm wrench to it. London kicked him on the back while he had a wrist lock on him. He then went for another arm wrench but this time Holly came back with a knee to the gut and a knee lift. Holly stomped on London for a few seconds and bounced off the ropes for an elbow drop. He went for a quick pin only to get a 1 count. Holly did a snapmare on London and just kicked him on the side of the face. Holly picked up London and whipped him to the ropes for a dropkick but didn't hit him as London hung onto the ropes. London came in range for a low dropkick to the face as Holly tried to get up. As Holly was on all fours, London went for an Oklahoma roll pin but received a 2 count. London tried to whip Holly to the corner but got reversed as he instead was thrown into the turnbuckle. Holly charged but missed as London moved off the way. London climbed the top turnbuckle only to have his legs taken out causing him to hang on the turnbuckle in a tree of woe. Holly went out of the ring and pulled on London's head back while he hung in the corner while Kendrick tried to help but was repelled by Goldberg. Holly returned to the ring and bounced off the ropes for a dropkick to his abdomen. He pulled him away from the ropes and went for a pin but got a 2 count instead. The Hardcore King picked up London and hit an atomic drop and before he could knock him down with a clothesline, London repaid him with a spinning wheel kick. London kicked him on the legs a few times before ducking a punch for a leg lariat. He then did an inverted atomic drop followed by a hurricanrana. He hooked the leg only getting a kickout at 2. London bounced off the ropes but this got him caught in a full nelson slam. Holly went for the Hollycaust which was reversed by London as he slipped behind him for a superkick. The Excellence of Innovation then executed a tilt a whirl headscissors takedown when he bounced off the ropes. He tried to whip Holly to the corner again but got himself in it. As Holly ran towards him, he booted him on the face and went on to connect with the mushroom stomp. Just as he was measuring Holly for something big, Kendrick got wasted by Goldberg, who grabbed him and pushed him towards the steel steps. This proved to be a useful tactic when Holly delivered the Alabama Slam on a distracted London followed by the 3 count.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, Hardcore Holly!"

Holly gained momentum from this match and he, along with his partner, could win the tag titles from their one enemy and stress on the _one _opponent they could only face. Backstage, Alwyn Larson, with the two IWA Tag Team Titles resting on his shoulder, was still trying to find a substitute for his injured partner with the help of George Vegas.

Vegas: "Alright, there a few superstars lined outside and one by one they come in and tell you why they should be your "replacement" partner. Bring one in boys!"

The door opened and the first superstar was Petey Williams. He removed his shades and looked at the titles on Larson's shoulder.

William: "Little Petey Pump is the one you need for a partner. I've been tag team champ before I can tell you that The Maple Leaf Muscle is the only muscle you need to retain those titles."

Larson: "Not to be rude but you could bite off more than your size and I need a tag team partner not a trainer."

Williams left the office grumbling after hearing Larson insult him. Next up was The Great Khali along with his translator Ranjin Singh. Khali spoke first in his native Punjab tongue causing Vegas and Larson to look confused.

Singh: "The Great Khali says that he is the right man to partner with. Not only that he is strong, he is unstoppable as a speeding train and hard to fight against and he hopes you will choose wisely or you will regret it."

Larson, still looking up at the Punjabi Nightmare and just shook his head slowly. Khali began talking again and this time Singh stopped him from laying his hands from one half of the IWA Tag Team Champions. Another superstar came in and he was Tyson Tomko.

Tomko: "I know what you're thinking. Why should I pick this guy if there are other people in the locker room more deserving than him? Well you know what; those two people you already saw haven't taken out the IWA Champion John Cena. Think about that."

Larson: "Yeah…… It kinda makes me uncomfortable teaming with someone who recently have does that. When I need your "taking out the champion" services, I'll see you in a year or two. Next!"

The Xtreme Revelation general manager just put his hand on his forehead as Tomko left the office and the show went to a commercial break.

-COMMERCIAL-

Lilian: "This next match is scheduled for one fall introducing first, from Charlotte, North Carolina, weighing in a combined weight of 219 lbs, Cody Rhodes!"

_Out to Kill _played and Rhodes walked out to the stage being cheered by his fans. Rhodes would really like to avenge his losses weeks ago against The Miz and come back into contention for the title.

Lilian: "And his opponent, from Windsor, Ontario, weighing in at 235 lbs, "The Canadian Destroyer" Petey Williams!"

_Canadian Destroyer _blared as the chainlink headdress wearing Canadian made his way to the ring. Williams came down the ramp and hopes he will impress the guys at the back if he beats Rhodes tonight.

**Cody Rhodes vs. Petey Williams**

The two superstars locked up at the center of the ring as Williams pushed Rhodes to the ropes. Rhodes managed to switch positions after hitting the ropes and backed Williams to the corner to his left. He was about to do a clean break until Williams put his knee to his gut and smashed him face first into the turnbuckle. He began kicking him on the midsection while he was cornered. Williams whipped Rhodes top the ropes for a back body drop but Rhodes reversed it into a sunset flip which only got a 2 count. Just as Rhodes got up onto his feet, Williams clotheslined him off it as quick as a hiccup. He then does a vertical suplex on Rhodes before going for a pin that only reached 2. The Maple Leaf Muscle now grounds Rhodes with 2 side slam backbreakers and tries to make him submit to a hold applying pressure to the back. Rhodes was trying to fight back with forearms to the back of his opponent only to be driven back to his knee and the hold reapplied. The crowd rallied behind the young second generation superstar as he used his knees to get out of the submission. He then drove one more knee to the midsection for a Russian Legsweep. Rhodes bounced off the ropes for a knee drop to the face of the Canadian Destroyer. Rhodes whipped Williams to the corner but was reversed. Williams charged but received a back elbow to the face. Rhodes immediately climbed up to the top turnbuckle for a diving crossbody and went for a pin but got a 2 count. He then went for an Irish whip but this was countered into a cradle DDT. Williams placed him hanging on the top turnbuckle and proceeded to do the O Canada Nut Squash, irritating the fans enough when he stopped, they chanted "USA! USA! USA!" He then attempted a back suplex which Rhodes escaped for a falling neckbreaker. After a punching combination, Rhodes ducked a clothesline for a bulldog off the ropes. The son of the American Dream attempted the Silver Spoon DDT, formerly known as the Cod-DT, but it was countered into the Canadian Destroyer which was reversed into a small package that lead to the victory.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, Cody Rhodes!"

Rhodes rolled out of the ring with a win after weeks of losses as he made up the ramp slapping hands with the kids seated on the front row. Now backstage, Larson was still deciding who his partner was going to be with Vegas keeping order.

Larson: "Man Vegas. I don't know what your fetish on big bulky muscular men is but I hope things can be resolved in this substitution for my partner."

The Californian remarked before one superstar entered and it was someone who has more experience in tag team wrestling more than anyone, it was Matt Hardy.

Matt: "Larson, I've seen your matches and I was impressed with your teamwork with Rob Van Dam. Me and RVD are good friends and good partners, I'll be glad to be your partner for your match."

Larson: "And I'll be insulted if you don't. I have my first pick Vegas. It'll be a pleasure to be teaming with the great Matt Hardy."

Vegas: "Before this whole thing can be agreed on, I have one more superstar outside waiting. It wouldn't be polite to just decline him of the opportunity."

Larson: "Alright. Fine. Bring in the next one."

Matt and Larson shook hands and exited the office as another entered and it was Larson's former rival, Randy Orton.

Orton: "Can't say I'm impressed. From beating me, the greatest third generation superstar in this industry, to bagging tag team gold. Your legacy has already started and it would be a shame if it ended in the hands of Goldberg and Hardcore Holly. So how about it; you and me as tag team partners?"

Larson: "Aren't you supposed to be chasing after the IWA Championship or something? Since you're the "greatest third generation star" in this industry then shouldn't you already have that world title in the bag? Or maybe it's because you need numbers on your side."

Vegas: "Cooler heads prevail guys and I don't need the two of you bashing each other's head on the wall."

That sentence was probably the last thing the two heard when all of the sudden Orton slapped Larson and this provoked him into attacking Orton. The two were trading fists when Vegas tried to intervene only to get knocked on the jaw by Larson. Good thing the GM could take a punch as security arrived and separated the two from doing more damage.

Vegas: "That's enough! I have had it with you Larson. You want to find a substitute for RVD, fine. You have one now. In the form of _you_, Randy Orton! Orton will not be the official champion, no; he will only be a representative for RVD until he comes back. Larson's decision to team with Matt Hardy is null and void, Orton's the pick and nothing else will change it. In the mean time, you two have a tag team match next so hurry to the ring, now!"

The two superstars were let go by the security and Larson was the first to go. Vegas handed the other IWA Tag Team Championship with Rob Van Dam's name on it to Orton as he headed out to the ring.

Lilian: "This tag team match is scheduled for one fall introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 320 lbs, Test!"

_This Is A Test _was heard and the Canadian walked down the ramp, looking for another W for the W section in his résumé. Test entered the ring and scowled at the booing fans while waiting for his partner.

Lilian: "And his partner, from Jacksonville, Florida, weighing in at 294 lbs, Tyson Tomko!"

_Screwed _hit then Tomko came out to the stage. After being turned down to become Larson's partner he would like to prove him wrong in this match and at the same time improve his career.

Lilian: "And their opponents first, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 230 lbs, he is one half of the IWA Tag Team Champions, Alwyn Larson!"

_Everyday Combat _played as Larson went down to the ring to face his opponent. He wasn't too happy the GM's decision with him joining forces with a guy who enjoys punting people on the head. As he was standing at the ring's apron, his partner's theme started.

Lilian: "And his partner, representing the other half of the IWA Tag Team Champions, from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 lbs, Randy Orton!"

_Voices _blared through the speakers followed by Orton walking out to the stage and down to the ring as he was booed by the fans. Orton isn't glad that someone who disrespects him is going to be his partner and surely there would be tension between the two.

**Non-title Match:**

**IWA Tag Team Champions Alwyn Larson and Randy Orton vs. Tyson Tomko and Test**

Larson decided that he was going to start off the match as Tomko represented his team. They started off with a collar-elbow-tie-up as Larson went behind for a waistlock. He was having trouble getting it fully on as Tomko tried to prevent it. Tomko nailed him on the face with his elbow and whips him to the ropes for a clothesline only to have Larson duck under it and kick the side of his leg. Larson continued kicking on its side before being pushed into his corner. Tomko charged towards Larson but it was evaded as this had him collide with the turnbuckle. Just as Larson gained control of the match, Orton tagged himself in forcing Larson to stay in the corner for a while. Orton pounded on Tomko's back while he had him in a front facelock and downed him with a European Uppercut. He does another European Uppercut and whips him across the ring for a dropkick. Orton puts his opponent in a front facelock as he walked to his corner where Larson gets a tag and kicks Tomko in the vulnerable midsection. Larson was landing punches on his opponent and tried to bounce off the ropes into him but was caught with a tilt a whirl backbreaker. Tomko drops a leg across his neck before dragging Larson to their corner for a tag to Test. Test does two elbow drops before going for a pin but only got a 2 count. He then lifted him up in a gutwrench position as he jumped and dropped on his knees for a backbreaker. Test now stepped on Larson's back with both feet as the referee counted for him to stop which he did at 4. The Punisher tried to pick up Larson but instead received an uppercut to the chin. This stunned Test for a little while as he went for a boot to the face. Larson dodged this and nailed Test with a spear after bouncing off the ropes. He went for a pin but Test kicked out at 2. Larson whipped Test into his corner but managed to stop and then took Orton out with a hard punch. Test then moved out of the way of a charging Larson as he hit the turnbuckle. Orton had recovered from the cheap shot as he got up on the apron, Test tried to carry Larson to the center of the ring while he reached out and slapped Orton across the face, either he did it to tag him or he did it intentionally but whatever intention he had it was a tag. He entered the ring as Larson leveled Test with a superkick. Orton now executed his signature stomp pattern before doing a knee drop to the face. He went for a pin as it only reached 2 when Tomko interrupted the count. Orton now tried to do an Irish whip on Test towards the ropes but was reversed and Test did a full nelson slam. He tags in Tomko and the Insurance Policy hoisted Orton over his head with a military press and just drops him. Tomko was about to finish the match when he tries a front powerslam which is countered with Orton's inverted facelock backbreaker. Orton crawled towards his corner and Larson, hesitant to reach out for the tag, waited in it as Tomko managed to get up. Larson finally took his arm and extended it and was tagged in. He ducked under a clothesline for a hard shot on Test followed by a calf kick to the face. Larson came off the ropes with a swinging neckbreaker on his opponent. The Californian Crusader pushed on for momentum as his back, which was focused on by their opponents, weakened him a little. He pulled down the top rope as Test came in charging but came out to the floor. Larson did a STO Backbreaker on Tomko followed by a float over DDT. He went to the top rope as Tomko lied on the canvas and Larson did a double jump moonsault but his opponent dodged. Tomko aimed for Larson's head with his running big boot but it missed and Orton did a hotshot move on him making him vulnerable for the Larson Shot. Orton stopped Test from entering the ring by pulling him out as Larson pinned Tomko.

Lilian: "Here are your winners, the IWA Tag Team Champions, Alwyn Larson and Randy Orton!"

The referee handed Larson his title as he raised his arm and was surprised Orton didn't try to stab him in the back in the match as well as Orton helping him. Test was frustrated he lost the match as he grabbed a steel chair from ringside and entered the ring. He was about to nail Larson with the weapon but Orton came in and RKO'd the Impact Player. The Legend Killer left the ring with the championship in his hand looking back on his "partner" and went backstage. Larson also exited the ring and went to the back as the fans cheered.

Suddenly _Crank It Up _played as Big Show appeared on the stage and began walking down the ramp. He entered the ring and assaulted the two beaten superstars. Show performed his cobra clutch backbreaker on Tomko and knocked out Test with his right knockout hook. It wasn't enough for him as he picked up the two and simultaneously Chokeslammed them. He grabbed a microphone and began to address the fans

Show: "What you see before you is what my abilities can do to a person. My power will leave anybody unconscious. John Cena, you can't handle my power last week as I left you knocked out. You may hold that IWA Championship now but when Road to Nowhere passes I'll be the new IWA Champion."

-COMMERCIAL-

The ring was set up with a glass coffee table, a couple of seats and a red carpet and two microphones as one of the security guys acted as a bouncer at ringside. _I'm Comin' _hit as Montel Vontavious Porter came out and activated his fire pyro. The bouncer let MVP in at ringside and then he entered the ring to get a microphone.

MVP: "MVP is in the ring and that can only mean one thing, big things poppin', little things stoppin'. So sit down relax and enjoy the view cause the VIP Lounge is for people like me, people better than you! The first ever VIP Lounge here in this company being hosted by Xtreme Revelation's Most Valuable Player. My guest tonight is one of the most charismatic superstars in this brand and probably the oldest. He is also called a lot of names like "the Heartbreak Kid", "the Icon", "The Showstopper" and more. Please welcome Shawn Michaels!"

_Sexy Boy _played and Michaels came out to an ear bleeding ovation. He slapped hands with a few fans before being allowed inside the ringside area. Michaels entered the ring and took a microphone and sat down.

MVP: "Shawn, you have been in this industry for about two decades, even more than that for that matter. How does it feel to see such a young superstar with talent and charisma that it could surpass yours? Take me for example; I am the Franchise Player of Xtreme Revelation. I am Half Man, Half Amazing while you, you're just you."

Michaels: "The only thing I see in front of me is someone who lets his words speak better than his in ring actions. When was the last time you won a match MVP?"

MVP: "Hey, I'm the host of this show so I'm the one who asks the questions. Is it true that you only helped Chris Jericho win his No.1 Contendership against me because you can't beat Mr. Kennedy?"

Michaels: "No. Obviously that's not true. Everybody here in this arena knows that I can beat Mr. Kennedy. I'm not the one to complain but he just won't give me one more shot at his title."

MVP: "Okay. One more thing before we end the VIP Lounge. You see yourself as a main eventer and yet you're not challenging the champion for the title. While you don't have a match at Sunday's event, how about I prove myself to the world as an up and coming main eventer by challenging you to a match."

The Showstopper looked at the fans that were booing MVP and smiled. It looked like he was about to refuse MVP's challenge to a match as he turned away only to nail MVP with Sweet Chin Music. Michaels grabbed his microphone and said…

Michaels: "You're on."

With that his music began playing and exited the ring. MVP put a hand to his aching chin after that superkick, trying to see if there were other damages to it. The cameras went to the announcer's table after those events.

Lawler: "Another match for our big upcoming pay-per-view JR. Our match card is going to be, what you call, a slobberknocker."

JR: "Indeed it will King. It will be added to the event just about to happen in 6 days. Let's talk about the event shall we. BLOCKBUSTER has matches like "The Monster" Abyss going against King Booker. After putting the pesky Queen Sharmell out of the side of King Booker, the Ruler of the BLOCKBUSTER will be looking for vengeance."

Lawler: "The United States Championship will be on the line as the champion Jeff Hardy goes one on one with the self-made millionaire, JBL. Hardy retained against JBL and Chris Hero in a Triple Threat weeks ago but will the same results arise?"

JR: "Tag Team warfare is about to his the boiling point as Cryme Tyme faces the duo of Matt Striker and Big Daddy V, who now calls themselves "The Class". Striker and Big Daddy V have been on a roll and Cryme Tyme has been going downhill since losing the International Tag Team Championships. Will they rebound or will The Class force them down more?"

Lawler: "Darkness will rise into the ring with The Undertaker battling the new New Frontier Champion Benedict Rockwell for the New Frontier Championship. Ever since siding with John Morrison, Rockwell has been experiencing a major personality change. Will this change bring The Deadman down or will Rockwell rest in peace?"

JR: "International Championship hangs in the balance as John Morrison and Batista battle it out for their main event. Batista would like to add more gold around his waist after Morrison cost him his New Frontier title to one of his associates. Will Morrison continue his title reign or Batista emerge as the new champion?"

Lawler: "Now on the Xtreme Revelation side. Xtreme Rules match. The Miz defend his Xtreme Generation Championship against Eddie Kingston. Miz has been champion since the title's inception and would like it that way. Eddie's challenge may bring him the title soon."

JR: "Our IWA Tag Team Championships will be defended as Alwyn Larson and Randy Orton faces Hardcore Holly and Goldberg. The recent attack on Rob Van Dam caused him to be out of action and Larson reluctantly found a substitute in his former rival Randy Orton. Can the two work together in this match of will Holly and Goldberg win the titles?"

Lawler: "Olympic Gold Medal versus Hair. Kurt Angle versus Edge. A match between two superstars with a memorable history against each other and they definitely know what the other can do. Will Angle win back his medal and avenge his loss on their Hair vs. Hair match years ago or will Edge maintain his hold on the precious medal?"

JR: "The IWA Championship will be on the line with the champion John Cena going one on one with the World's Largest Athlete, The Big Show. Show has already told the fans that he will leave Cena down and out at the event but we have seen Cena fight his way out of disadvantages. Will he retain the title or will Show become the new IWA Champion? Let's head backstage where John Cena is about to be interviewed."

We see the IWA Champion John Cena standing beside Todd Grisham for his interview before his main event match.

Grisham: "John, ever since winning the IWA Championship you have not encountered a man as big, as large as The Big Show. How do you feel about that?"

Cena: "Well, not better since that right hook connected with my jaw. Big Show can have his size as his advantage. I have battled Big Show in the past and most of them with me coming out on top. All I can say is if you want some, come get some."

The Doctor of Thuganomics walked off the set with the crowd cheering him on. The cameras went to the ring where the pre-match introductions was about to be said.

Lilian: "This main event tag team match is scheduled for one fall introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 250 lbs, Edge!"

_Metalingus _played as smoked started coming out to the stage and Edge emerged behind the smoke with Angle's medal worn around his neck. He walked down telling people he owns the medal only to get him more boos.

Lilian: "His tag team partner, standing at 7 ft tall, weighing in at 441 lbs, The Big Show!"

_Crank It Up _was heard followed by pyro going off at the stage area. Show walked to the stage and down the ramp before entering the ring. He held up his large hand as he was booed by the fans.

Lilian: "And their opponents, first from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, weighing in at 220 lbs, he is the only Olympic Gold Medalist in professional wrestling, Kurt Angle!"

_Gold Metal _sounded when Angle came out to the stage and activated his pyro. As he walked down the ramp, he stared at the gold medal in Edge's possession. He pointed at Edge for being a coward and would love to make him tap tonight.

Lilian: "His tag team partner, from West Newberry, Massachusetts, weighing in at 240 lbs, he is the IWA Champion, John Cena!"

_The Time Is Now _hit and the fans stood and cheered the IWA Champion as he saluted the fans before going down the ramp. He entered the ring along with Angle as he rose up his title to the fans watching. He gave the championship to the referee before the ring bell rang.

**Kurt Angle and IWA Champion John Cena vs. Edge and Big Show**

Edge and Cena started off for their teams and went into a grapple and Edge put Cena in a side headlock. Seconds after it was applied, Cena pushes Edge to the ropes but gets knocked down by a shoulder block. Edge bounces off the ropes as Cena leapfrogs over him and downs him with a hip toss. Cena punches Edge a few times before dragging him into his corner where he smashed Edge's face on the turnbuckle and tagged on Angle. Edge got out of Cena's clutches when Angle came in and Edge immediately tagged Show into the match. Just as Show was about to grab Angle, he went behind for a waist lock only to be broken by an elbow to the side of the head. Show pushed Angle into an open corner and lands a couple of back elbow shots to the face. He then shushes the crowd before slamming his hand on Angle's chest for a forehand chop. Show does it one more time before throwing him with a hip toss. Show tags in Edge and holds Angle and starts getting punches from Edge. Edge went for an Irish whip but this was countered into a waistlock takedown from Angle. Angle whipped Edge into an open corner and charged but he moved out of the way as Angle managed to stop before hitting anything. Edge used this to do a back suplex after landing a forehand to the back of the head. He then chokes Angle using the bottom rope and stopped when the referee almost reached the 5 count. Edge tags in Show who points to Cena while walking on Angle's back. He then drops an elbow on the back before going for a pin which only was a 2 count. Show then tosses Angle out of the ring like he was a crash test dummy and looks at Cena. Show began distracting the referee as Edge smashed The American Hero on the security barrier but Cena came to the aid of his partner, attacking Edge with right hands. Show came out of the ring and threw Cena into the steel steps back first. He then lifts up Angle and throws him into the ring as Cena tries to intercept him only to get a headbutt. Show went back into the ring only to receive a European Uppercut from the Olympic Gold Medalist. He kept on the attack with punches and uppercuts before Show caught Angle on the throat. He was about to Chokeslam but Angle kicked him on the midsection and raked his eyes. Angle landed punches and went off the ropes which got him a big boot to the face from the 441 pound Giant. He then tags in Edge who measures Angle and he kicks Angle on the midsection. The Master Manipulator was about to for the Edgecution but it was reversed into an overhead belly to belly suplex. Angle ducked under a clothesline for a triple German suplex on Show when he got in. He then managed to tag in Cena and the roof came off this joint. He took down Edge with a clothesline and a back elbow and was fired up. Cena dodged Show's clothesline and nailed him with a few punches and downs him with Angle for a double clothesline over the top. The Champ connected with a spinebuster on Edge. He went for a one handed bulldog but it was evaded by Edge and executed the Edge-O-Matic. Edge went to the second rope and leveled Cena with a missile dropkick. He went for a pin but got a 2 count when Angle interrupted it. Angle whipped Edge to the ropes and went for a back drop only to get kick to the chest. Edge went for a Spear but Angle dodged it and instead it hit Show on the apron. Out of nowhere, Cena came back in with a belly to belly side suplex. He signaled for the Five Knuckle Shuffle and it lands on target, on Edge's face. He was about to FU Edge when Show had Edge's foot in his hands and won't let go. Angle helped Cena by getting Show off the apron. The Rated R Superstar escaped the move and performed his Edgecution. Edge waited in the corner for the Spear as Cena tried to get up and charged when he turned only to hit Angle who was arguing with the referee. Cena hoisted him up for the FU when all of the sudden Show connected with his right knockout hook right on the jaw. This was all Edge needed for the pin.

Lilian: "Here are your winners, The Big Show and Edge!"

The fans booed at the winners as they raised their arms following their win. Show looked at the IWA Champion and was grinning. They exited the ring with Show saying "Your title is as good as mine". Cena looked at his challenger while he was going up the ramp, clutching his championship as the show ended.

_Road to Nowhere Card:_

_King Booker vs. Abyss_

_Xtreme Generation Championship: Xtreme generation Champion The Miz w/ Tazz vs. Eddie Kingston_

_United States Championship: United States Champion Jeff Hardy vs. John "Bradshaw" Layfield_

_IWA Tag Team Championship: IWA Tag Team Champions Alwyn Larson and Rob van Dam vs. Hardcore Holly and Goldberg_

_Shawn Michaels vs. MVP_

_Cryme Tyme vs. Matt Striker and Big Daddy V_

_Medal vs. Hair: Kurt Angle vs. Edge_

_New Frontier Championship: The Undertaker vs. New Frontier Champion Benedict Rockwell_

_IWA Championship: IWA Champion John Cena vs. The Big Show_

_International Championship: International Champion John Morrison vs. Batista_

**Champions:**

**IWA Champion: John Cena**

**Intercontinental Champion: Mr. Kennedy**

**IWA Tag Team Champions: Alwyn Larson and Rob Van Dam (substituted by Randy Orton)**

**Xtreme Generation Champion: The Miz**


	32. BLOCKBUSTER Week 1 August

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, TNA or any independent promotion and their superstars. I only own my OC superstars (The Zeroes, Alwyn Larson, Peter Impact, Mike Speedway and Benedict Rockwell) and the names of their finishers except for some, the names of the shows, pay-per-views, tournaments (Tournament to a New Frontier) and matches (like the Xtreme Heights Match [and the V.2] and Championship Combat Match)

**IWA: International Wrestling Association**

**Chapter 32: Making The Connection– BLOCKBUSTER Week 1 August**

Pyro activated on the stage as the show started off and just as the crowd was starting to give out a reaction, they started booing when _Ain't No Make Believe _played. The International Champion John Morrison, followed by Monty Brown, the New Frontier Champion Benedict Rockwell and the International Tag Team Champions The Zeroes, made his way to the ring. They all entered the ring and Morrison was handed a microphone by Warwick and began to speak.

Morrison: "Standing before you people are the superstars who has made an impact on this show, those who shook the very foundations and made history. Alone we are formidable, but together we are unstoppable. Ask Batista or even The Undertaker, they have suffered under our might. Come Sunday, Benedict Rockwell and I will retain our respective titles from our opponents. Before Road to Nowhere, three men who have the bravery will face us in a 5 on 3 Handicap Match. These men are my former rival, Triple H, The Deadman, The Undertaker, and the No.1 Contender for the International Championship, Batista. Cheer now people because this will be the last time you see them as they were before we destroy them tonight for we are The Impact Connection!"

Morrison's music played once more as the group now called The Impact Connection exited the ring. Backstage, Carlito was about to be interviewed by Josh Matthews.

Matthews: "Carlito almost everyone would want to ask you why you are targeting Peter Impact just after he debuted."

Carlito: "I targeted Impact because I am getting tired to new superstars come here in this brand and be better than Carlito. I had more time in the ring than those doorknobs. Plus more championships than any of them combined and that, that's cool."

Just as he was about to leave the set, he bumped into someone and he was bigger and larger than he is. Someone Carlito had been associated in the past in the form of his former "backup", Matt Morgan.

Morgan: "Doorknobs? How about I make you eat one?"

Carlito gulped as Morgan threatened to attack him only to feign it and left the Caribbean Bad Apple. Now back to the ring, a tag team match was about to start.

Roberts: "This tag team contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first, weighing in a combined weight of 400 lbs, Jimmy Wang Yang and Teddy Hart!"

_Breakout, Breakout _by _All Time Low _played and the newest team on the block came out to the stage. Teddy and Yang walked down the ramp and slapped hands with their fans near the ramp and entered the ring.

Roberts: "And their opponents, weighing in a combined weight of 497 lbs, Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin, The World's Greatest Tag Team!"

_World's Greatest _sounded and the self proclaimed greatest duo went to the stage and made their way to the ring. Haas and Benjamin taunted their opponents before the match because of their size.

**Jimmy Wang Yang and Teddy Hart vs. The World's Greatest Tag Team**

Yang and Haas stood in the ring as their respective partners were on their corners. They went for a collar-elbow-tie-up and Haas went on the offensive with a single leg takedown. Using his amateur wrestling skills effectively, Haas floated over to a front facelock and did a vertical suplex when they both got up to their feet. When Yang got up, he downed him with an arm drag twice before getting a taste of his own medicine when Yang did an arm drag followed by an armbar. Yang did an arm wrench and tags in Teddy with him doing an arm wrench takedown followed by a leg drop to it. Teddy whips Haas to an open corner and runs towards it for a successful stinger splash and takes Haas down with a hip toss. He then does a standing senton on his midsection before going for a 2 count pin. Teddy tags in Yang and they do a double back suplex followed by a Yang doing an inverted suplex to Teddy on Haas. Yang goes for a kick to the side of Haas only to get it caught and was swept off his feet. Haas now does a double underhook suplex before tagging in Benjamin. Benjamin now connected with a scoop slam and lands a legdrop. He then whips Yang to the corner and goes for a stinger splash only to eat the turnbuckle when Yang moved. Yang reached out for the tag to Teddy but Benjamin pulled him down to the mat using his hair. Benjamin now lifted Yang in a military press before dropping him on his knee for a gutbuster. He hooked the leg for a pin but Yang kicked out at 2. He tags in Haas and Benjamin holds Yang while Haas continually kicks him on the midsection until the referee had to break up the assault. Haas now puts Yang in a seated position with a snapmare and nails him with a shoot kick to the back. He then went for the Haas of Pain only to get kicked on the head in the process, breaking the attempt. Yang was about to charge towards Haas but receives a kick to the midsection. Haas then threw Yang into the air with a German suplex but Yang incredibly landed on his feet and tags in Teddy. The third generation member of the Hart family took down Benjamin from the apron after ducking a clothesline and lands a dropkick to Haas. Teddy bounces off the ropes and executes a tilt-a-whirl armbar takedown on Haas and follows up with a Fujiwara armbar. Before Benjamin could break up the submission, Yang stopped him with a jumping spinning leg lariat. Teddy and Yang now does a double team by whipping Haas to a corner and Teddy performs a corner backflip kick followed by a spinning wheel kick by Yang. Teddy now plants Haas with a reverse DDT and goes to the top rope. He kicks Benjamin off the apron after he tried stopping him and jumps onto Haas with the Hart Attack 2.0. Teddy pins Haas after the move while Yang prevents Benjamin from entering the ring with a baseball slide dropkick.

Roberts: "The winners of the match, Jimmy Wang Yang and Teddy Hart!"

The winning duo exited the ring as they celebrated their win together as a team at the expense of the World's Greatest Tag Team. Fans of the new team cheered for them as Teddy and Yang climbed the ramp. Backstage, an interview with the one who will challenge Jeff Hardy for the United States Championship was about to commence.

Matthews: "JBL, people have been speculating your motives on why you are challenging Jeff Hardy for his title. Do you mind telling us these motives?"

JBL: "People have been fans of Jeff Hardy for a long time since he entered this great industry. They have enjoyed watching him in his matches. Do you know how Jeff won millions of fans around the world? He did that by his daredevil, reckless, "extreme" behavior. He may call it a lot of thing but I call his actions by one thing; stupid. His fans are entertained with him jumping off ladders, breaking through tables, being hit by chairs. Being extreme doesn't make you deserving of being a United States Champion Jeff, it's being an American. He can represent "Extreme-a-topia" for all I care but son; this is the USA, not a world of grey like you live in. I will take the United States Championship off Jeff Hardy and truly represent my beloved country."

Fans booed the self proclaimed True American Hero as he left the camera view. Cameras went back to the ring for a one on one match.

Roberts: "This contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first, from Portland, Oregon, weighing in at 226 lbs, Peter Impact!"

_Boom _by _P.O.D _was heard and the newest newcomer on BLOCKBUSTER went to the stage. He was being cheered by the crowd as Peter went down the ramp and into the ring. The past few weeks have been a little good since his altercations with Carlito but he was sure it wouldn't end just yet.

Roberts: "And his opponent, from Chelsea, England, weighing in at 247 lbs, Paul Burchill!"

_Generator A _hit and the Englishman from Chelsea, England walked down the ramp. He entered the ring and stared down his opponent. Burchill wants revenge on Impact after receiving an Impact DDT last week that led to his defeat.

**Peter Impact vs. Paul Burchill**

Burchill was the first to attack by kicking Peter on the midsection and punching Peter as he was cornered. He choked him as well shouted at him while the referee counted at to 4 where he stopped choking his opponent. Burchill whipped Peter across the ring but he stopped and went for a headscissors which was prevented when Burchill threw him over the top rope. Peter landed on the apron on his feet and nailed Burchill on the head with a kick to the head. He then went to the top rope with a crossbody on his opponent for a quick in but only got a 2 count. Peter was about to go for a suplex but it was countered with forearms to the back and turned into a double underhook suplex. Burchill then picks up his opponent and throws him right shoulder first to the steel ring post like he didn't care. He went out of the ring and slammed Peter's right arm around the post until the count of 4 of the referee. Burchill entered the ring and dragged Peter to the center of the ring where he stomped on his right arm. He dropped a knee on the arm and taunted him which got him booed by the fans. The Englishman picked up Peter to his feet but soon put him down after doing a shoulder breaker. Burchill was about to go for the Royal Mutilation which wasn't able to be fully applied when Peter immediately went to the bottom rope. Burchill tried to grab Peter but got a punch square to the face. He continued using his left hand in punching Burchill until he went for a clothesline which he ducked and connected with a hurricanrana. Peter bounced off the ropes with a left handed clothesline to his opponent. He then executes a one man flapjack to Burchill that added fire to his already burning momentum. The newcomer attempted the Impact DDT only to be countered with a Rolling Cutter but it was reversed with a Northern Lights suplex. Peter went to the top turnbuckle but was stopped by Burchill when he clocked him with a forearm. After going up the same turnbuckle and driving his knee to Peter's face, Burchill performed the C4 from the top and it was all said and done for Peter.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, Paul Burchill!"

After successfully extracting revenge on Peter, Carlito made his way to the ring determined to send a message to the downed newcomer in the ring. Carlito grabbed a steel chair from ringside and was about to hit Peter's right arm with it until Matt Morgan ran down to the ring and stopped the attempt. The Cool Superstar fled the ring before Morgan came in and was about to go backstage when GM Jayden Smith came out.

Smith: "Hey Carlito, where do you think you're going? You have a match next, don't you know. Oh I haven't told you your opponent so that's why. Well your opponent is the man inside the ring, Matt Morgan! Now go so that the match can begin."

Morgan welcomed Carlito into the ring as he hesitantly entered it. Peter grinned as he left the ring and a new referee came to referee the next match.

**Matt Morgan vs. Carlito**

Carlito tried to attack Morgan with his punches but one got caught and was kicked on the midsection. He then pushed Carlito into a corner where he did a combination of elbows to the face and knees to the gut. Morgan used his power by throwing Carlito into the air with a hip toss. He then whipped Carlito to the ropes for a snap scoop powerslam and went for a pin but got a 2 count when Carlito kicked out. He then puts Carlito in a suplex position but leaves him being delayed up into the air before being slammed. Morgan does an arm wrench on Carlito and goes for a clothesline only to be ducked and hit by an inverted DDT. Carlito then stomped on Morgan and did a knee drop to the face. He followed it up with a springboard corkscrew senton and moonsault combination. Carlito kept Morgan down with a swinging neckbreaker and went for a pin but Morgan powered out at 2. The Caribbean Bad Apple nailed Morgan with a knee lift but missed the clothesline as he received a lariat from Morgan. The Blueprint kicked Carlito on the gut and drove him to the ground with a gutwrench powerbomb. He then signaled for the Chokeslam as he had Carlito in his clutches but Carlito raked him in the eyes and kicked him on the midsection then downed him with a lifting reverse STO. Carlito then went up to the high risk district as Morgan tried to get up. He then flew with a moonsault towards Morgan only to be caught and his opponent slammed him to the canvas with a powerslam. Morgan attempted the Hellevator only to be caught off guard when Carlito slipped behind him and went for the Backstabber. This attempt would only be for naught when Morgan was still on his feet when Carlito fell backwards. Morgan used this opportunity to level Carlito with the Carbon Footprint and then pinned his opponent.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, Matt Morgan!"

Morgan picked up his first win in the brand he is now in over Carlito. The Blueprint exited the ring as the crowd cheered for him followed by a commercial break.

-COMMERCIAL-

The show returned backstage from its commercial break and we see Triple H about to be interviewed.

Matthews: "Triple H, do you plan using your match in the main event as a stepping stone for your next title shot at the International Championship?"

Triple H: "Of course I do. Anyone with more than half a brain will do just that to get a step higher on the contender ladder. I do hope Batista beats his ass on Sunday and when he does I'll get my hands on the International Champion."

The Cerebral Assassin left to prepare for his upcoming match in the main event that has the deck stacked against his team. The next match was next so the camera went to the ring for the next hard hitting match.

Roberts: "This next contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first, standing at 6 feet and 8 inches, weighing in at 350 lbs, "The Monster" Abyss!"

_Down in the Catacombs _played and the Weapon of Mass Destruction walked down the ramp to his match. In just 48 hours, he will face off with King Booker who wants to avenge his wife who was "attacked" by Abyss after she tried attacking Abyss from behind.

Roberts: "And his opponent, from Jacksonville, Florida, weighing in at 230 lbs, Elijah Burke!"

_Don't Waste My Time _sounded as Burke as he began his descent down the ramp and into the squared circle. Burke would like to send a message to Rey Mysterio, who he has tried to gain the upper hand against since the last pay-per-view after he got pinned in the match.

**Abyss vs. Elijah Burke**

Burke tried to avoid Abyss' attempt to grab him as he missed and got cornered by Burke. He then landed a few body shots on Abyss before getting pushed away. Abyss caught a charging Burke and slammed him against the turnbuckle. Abyss got in a few knees to the gut before whipping him across the ring to the ropes with a shoulder block. He then downed Burke once more with an overhead belly to belly suplex. Abyss follows up with a delayed back suplex attempt only to get a punch to the face that got him down. Burke took his rights and lefts to Abyss and kicked him on the side followed by a Russian Legsweep. He had Abyss down and he intended to let it stay that way as he stomped on him repeatedly. The Paragon of Virtue bounced off the ropes with a knee drop to the mask protected face of Abyss then went for a pin but got a 2 count. Burke set up Abyss in a sitting position where he kicked Abyss' back four times before ending with a clothesline. He then hooked Abyss' leg for a pin but got a 2 count again instead. The Silver Tongued Pugilist then waited for Abyss to get up and lifted him for a back suplex followed by an attempt on a suplex but got countered with a swinging neckbreaker. Abyss got back into the match with a clothesline to his opponent. The Monster then whips Burke to the ropes and throws him up into the air with a backdrop. With Burke placed in the corner, Abyss squashed him with a corner splash. This had Burke sitting in the corner which was a bad place when Abyss charged towards him but dodged it. The Black Pope managed to hit the 4-Up Combo on Abyss and went for a pin but got a 2 count. He whipped Abyss to the ropes and went for a hip toss but was stopped. Abyss went for a punch which missed and received a STO. Burke hooked Abyss' leg for a pin but he kicked out at 2. Burke whipped Abyss to the ring and lowered his knee pads, signaling for the Elijah Express but as he ran towards his target, he got a boot to the face. Abyss now carried Burke on his shoulders for the Shock Treatment. Before he went for the pin, King Booker came down and tried to attack with the royal scepter only to miss and earned himself a boot to the face. The referee had stop Booker from entering the ring while the match was still in event. Burke managed to grab the scepter and leveled Abyss on the face with it. He called the ref and pinned his opponent.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, Elijah Burke!"

The Guiding Light stood up and celebrated his win before exiting the ring while Booker entered it. He was measuring Abyss, who was still out from the scepter shot to the face, but was forced to pull him up to his feet. Booker pounded on Abyss for a while before kicking him on the gut and bounced off the ropes with the Scissors Kick to the back of the head. The Royal Superstar grabbed a microphone and looked at his downed opponent at Sunday.

Booker: "This is just a taste of what you are going to get from me this Sunday. My wife will be watching from our beautiful home in Houston and she will see the royal beating I am going to hand you at Road to Nowhere!"

The Ruler of the BLOCKBUSTER Kingdom dropped his microphone and exited the ring being booed by the crowd after attacking Abyss. Now backstage was the team of AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels were about to be interviewed.

Matthews: "Gentlemen, what do you think of the International Tag Team Champions joining forces with John Morrison and the rest of the Impact Connection?"

AJ: "Well those two were never liked by the fans and never good at being actual tag team champions. They just bagged the titles to brag they hold them and cheat to retain them. Do you even see an International Tag Team Championship match at Road to Nowhere?"

Matthews: "No there's no International Tag Team Title match."

Daniels: "Exactly. They cower behind their faction mates because they fear of losing their titles to the other teams, like us, teams who are more deserving than The Zeroes to hold the championship. We are challenging The Zeroes to prove us, The Prince of Phenomenal and The Wrestling Prophet, wrong."

The two left the set and was cheered by the fans. They didn't see the International Tag Team Champion, The Zeroes, watching from afar. Now back to the ring where another contest is about to start.

Roberts: "This next contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first, from San Diego, California, weighing in at 165 lbs, Rey Mysterio!"

_Booyaka 619 _hit and the Latin warrior came out then activated his pyro. As Mysterio walked down the ramp, he acknowledged the fans as he passed them. He has seen the message that Burke passed through by beating Abyss and Mysterio knows his problem with Burke is not yet over.

Roberts: "And his opponent, from New York City, weighing in at 290 lbs, John "Bradshaw" Layfield!"

_Longhorn _was heard as the long white limousine with longhorns entered the arena as JBL exited the backseat. Layfield made his way to the ring with a scowl on his face as he would try to get momentum for his US Title Match.

**Rey Mysterio vs. John "Bradshaw" Layfield**

Layfield and Mysterio circled around each other until Mysterio attempted a lock up but got a kick to the gut from his opponent. Layfield got in a few hits to the head before having Mysterio in a side headlock. He then really had the pressure on his opponent when Mysterio tried to push Layfield to the ropes. Finally Mysterio landed a few forearms to the midsection of his opponent and managed to back Layfield to the ropes using them to push his opponent across the ring. He was knocked down by a shoulder block from JBL. Layfield bounced off the ropes as Mysterio rolled to his belly making Layfield jump over him and then got a dropkick when he got back. Mysterio tried to whip Layfield to a corner but instead was the one put in the corner. He tried to charge which had him hit an empty corner and Mysterio connected with a double axe handle from the second rope. Mysterio goes for a pin only to get a 1 and a half count. He bounced off the ropes for a quick leg drop to keep Layfield from getting up followed by a senton. To his dismay, he got nailed by a knee to the gut despite his efforts of keeping him down. Layfield now put in two more knees to the midsection before slamming Mysterio with a scoop slam. He then stomps on Mysterio to mount some of his own momentum. He used his boot to step on Mysterio's throat to choke him up to the referee's count of four. After stomping a few more footprints on Mysterio, he picks him up whips him to the corner then runs toward him. Mysterio managed to put both of his feet to stop Layfield in his tracks. He quickly goes up to the top turnbuckle for a moonsault on Layfield for a quick 2 count. Mysterio does an arm wrench inside cradle but got another 2 count. He then bounces off the ropes as Layfield sat up only to get a dropkick to the face. Mysterio to the apron and hits a slingshot somersault legdrop. He tried to Irish whip JBL to the ropes only to get thrown to the steel ring post twice. After inflicting the damage on the left arm, Layfield does an arm wrench takedown, slamming the shoulder on the canvas. He then took a few moments to stomp at it before doing an elbow drop combination on Mysterio. He hooked Mysterio's leg but received a 2 from the referee. He dropped another elbow before telling Mysterio to get up. Layfield rammed Mysterio's left shoulder to the turnbuckle in the corner. JBL did this twice before going for an armbar. With the close distance of Mysterio's feet to the ropes, the referee told JBL to break the hold. The Self-Made Millionaire now had a cobra clutch on his opponent with added pressure on the left arm. Whenever Mysterio tried to get up on his feet, JBL would lift him up and slam him to the mat with the hold still applied. Mysterio used his free arm to punch JBL's face thrice and did a jawbreaker. This made JBL let the hold go as Mysterio used a flurry of kicks to the side to cut JBL down to size for a roundhouse kick. The Biggest Little Man came off the ropes and connected with a wheelbarrow bulldog. He tried to whip JBL in the corner but got thrown there instead. He put up his feet to stop Layfield from attacking and did a tornado DDT. He went for the cover only to get a 2 count. The match was all his as he performed a drop toe hold to Layfield to the second rope. He signaled for the 619 but after he bounced off the ropes Elijah Burke attacked him with a clothesline, causing a disqualification.

Roberts: "The winner of the match by disqualification, Rey Mysterio!"

Despite the announcement, Burke, who won in his match earlier, continued the assault by stomping on him. JBL came in and was angry with losing the match by DQ. Burke talked to him for a moment and agreed on attacking Mysterio. Burke held Mysterio as JBL connected with hits to the face. The Self-Proclaimed True American Hero ran to the ropes for his Clothesline from Hell only to hit Burke when Mysterio managed to get away. Mysterio then executed a tilt-a-whirl headscissors on JBL. He then ducked under a clothesline attempt but was caught when he attempted a crossbody off the ropes and was thrown with the Last Call.

Out of nowhere, the United States Champion came out to aid Mysterio from the attack. He ducked under a clothesline and kicked him on the gut for a sitout inverted suplex slam. Jeff went for a Twist of Fate on a now recovered Burke but was pushed away only to use the momentum for the Whisper in the Wind. JBL rolled out of the ring as Jeff positioned Burke on the second rope before Mysterio connected with the 619. The Extreme Enigma climbed the top rope and landed on Burke with the Swanton Bomb. Jeff and Mysterio stood in the ring being cheered by the fans as JBL retreated to the back for his limo, looking back over his shoulder seeing the man he will challenge for the United States Championship in just 2 days.

Now backstage, the New Frontier Champion Benedict Rockwell was backstage by himself about to be interviewed.

Matthews: "Benedict, your confrontation with the Undertaker with the New Frontier title on the line is just two days from now. What made you accept this match?"

Rockwell: "You see it's really simple. Like that line in my theme: "you've been striving to win, well you've been knocked down again, get up!" I've been knocked down in my life and when I came here to IWA, I told myself that would change, I strived to win. But when my undefeated streak ended, I was knocked down again. I am going to get up from that mess with a huge win on Undertaker and that will solidify my spot in this company's elite."

Just right after finishing his sentence, the lights went out backstage. This made Rockwell panic when the lights went back on, looking around quickly for the Undertaker before retreating to his locker room.

Roberts: "This next tag team match is scheduled for one fall introducing first, from Brooklyn, New York, weighing in a combined weight of 530 lbs, Shad and JTG, Cryme Tyme!"

_Bringin' Da Hood to U _played and the team from Brooklyn strode down to the ring with the fans' cheers. Bringing some momentum with them to their match against The Class on Road to Nowhere would be pretty much a good thing for them.

Roberts: And their opponents, weighing in a combined weight of 372 lbs, Kid Kash and Jamie Noble, The Pit Bulls!"

_Bawitdaba_ _Pit Bull Remix _sounded and the dog collar wearing duo came out to the stage and down to the ramp. Noble and Kash are looking forward to gaining another won for their team.

**Cryme Tyme vs. The Pit Bulls**

Noble and JTG started off at the start of the match and they did a collar-elbow-tie-up with Noble taking down JTG with a waistlock takedown. He kept the waistlock on to keep JTG from getting up. Noble drove his knee to the side of his midsection a few times before going for a quick 1 count. He dropped an elbow to the back once and picked him up for a snap suplex. He tagged in Kash as he did a pointed elbow drop to the back of the head of JTG. Kash whipped JTG to an open corner and does a running shoulder thrust. He then pounded on him for a short time in the corner and tried to whip him to the ropes only to get a reverse elbow. JTG lands a knee to the gut and bounces off the ropes then successfully does a leapfrog legdrop bulldog. He then backs Kash into his corner where Shad gets in with a tag. Shad then whips JTG across the ring only to feign it as he lifts him up and throws him backwards towards Kash. Shad now connects with a high angle back suplex then goes for a pin but received a 2 count from the referee. He then slams Kash with a scoop slam before running off the ropes only to get a forearm to the back of the skull from Noble. Noble tried a punch only to get thrown into the ring forcefully. He then bounces off the ropes with a double clothesline to both Pit Bulls, causing them to exit the ring. JTG is tagged in as he gets lifted up in a military press and thrown towards Noble and Kash. With the crowd pumped up, JTG soaks in the cheers before rolling in Kash into the ring. They both ready for the G9 which was halted by Noble as he dropkicked Shad on the back making him hit heads with JTG. Kash rolls up Shad but gets a 2 count only. He then goes to the apron for a somersault senton on Shad before going for another tag to Noble. The continued on the attack with stomps to the back and had a camel clutch on Shad to start the pain. When he tried to get up he would attack with crossfaces. Noble then tags in Kash as they attempted a double back suplex but failed when Shad fought back. Shad escaped with a double hip toss to the two then tags in JTG. He ducked under a clothesline and knocks Noble down the apron with a forearm. Kash went for a kick only to get a hard right followed by catapult to the ropes making Kash land on his knees for a backbreaker. After a dropkick, he went to the top rope with the crowd going wild as he launched himself for a diving leg lariat. He hooked Kash's leg but Noble broke up the pin at 2. Noble went for his Tiger Driver move which was interrupted when Shad came in with a big boot. The two signal for the end as Kash gets the G9 from Cryme Tyme, giving them the match.

Roberts: "The winners of the match, Shad and JTG, Cryme Tyme!"

The Robbin' Hoods of the squared circle celebrated their win until Big Daddy V and Matt Striker appeared on the stage. The Class was booed by the fans after interrupting Cryme Tyme's celebration. The two teams had a stare down going into their match in Road to Nowhere and the show went for a commercial break.

-COMMERCIAL-

Roberts: "This following 3 on 5 Handicap Match is scheduled for one fall introducing first, from Greenwich, Connecticut, weighing in at 255 lbs, Triple H!"

_The Game _played as the lights dimmed a little and red, green and blue lights began to alternate when Triple H appeared on the stage and towards the ring. He entered the ring after making his usual entrance and waited for his partners.

Roberts: "And his partners, first from Washington D.C, weighing in at 290 lbs, Batista!"

_I Walk Alone _sounded when the challenger for the International Championship came out to his theme and activated his pyro. Batista was fired up as he would be sure enough to become the next International Champion when he meets John Morrison one on one.

Roberts: "Lastly from Death Valley, weighing in at 299 lbs, The Undertaker!"

The most spine chilling entrance in sports entertainment started as _Rest in Peace _was heard. The arena was then filled with fog and the lights were darkened when the Undertaker came down the ramp.

Roberts: "And their opponents, weighing in a combined weight of 1,196 lbs, they are the Monty Brown, New Frontier Champion Benedict Rockwell, the International Tag Team Champions The Zeroes and the International Champion John Morrison, together they are the Impact Connection!"

_Ain't No Make Believe _hit when the five men walked out to the stage together, being booed much louder than earlier that night. With two members of the team going to defend their title in the next PPV, they will need to be careful in this match with both their challengers on the other team.

**Triple H, Batista and The Undertaker vs. The Impact Connection**

Triple H decided to start for his team while Brown represented his team. The two started of with Brown landing the first punch as Triple H retaliated with his own. After trading punches, Triple got the upper hand before Brown got in a knee to the gut. With clubbing blows to the back, Brown dominated his opponent then whipped him to the ropes only to get a kick to the chest followed by a clothesline. HHH did an arm wrench on Brown twice before knocking him down again with a clothesline. He then tags in Batista who continued the momentum with a shoulder block. Batista slams Brown to the mat with a suplex and goes for a pin but got a 2 count. He whips Brown into the corner of his team and Undertaker tags himself in. Taker gets in a few blows to Brown before doing an arm wrench. He rams his shoulder to Brown's shoulder followed by another arm wrench only to be taken down by the hair. Brown tags in Rockwell as he sizes up his opponent with stomps. After getting in a knee drop, he taunts Undertaker with him sitting up. He tries to fend off Taker with punches which he receives a few as well. He tried the snake eyes on Rockwell after knocking him senseless with rights and lefts but is countered with a jumping Russian Legsweep. Rockwell tags out with Warwick who apparently didn't want to be in the ring with Undertaker. Warwick landed a European Uppercut on Taker two times before going for a kick that was caught and was pulled in for an uppercut. He then gets whipped to the corner and squashed with a clothesline followed by a sidewalk slam. After connecting with a jumping legdrop, Triple H is tagged in and he prevented Warwick from tagging with one of his four partners as he dragged him back to the center of the ring. He began dropping three elbows to the left leg of Warwick and kicked it a few times. When he got up, HHH bounced off the ropes with a chop block. He attempted a figure four leg lock but was thwarted when Titus attacked from behind. Warwick tagged in Titus and began pounding on Triple H from a mounted position as soon he got in the ring. Titus did a back suplex on Triple H and went for a pin but he kicked out at 2. Titus lifted up Triple H over his head in a military press and dropped him on his knee for a gut buster. He then does a senton on the gut before holding him up in a vulnerable state when he tagged in Morrison. The International Champion kicked and forearmed Triple H's midsection a few times until the referee counted to 4. Morrison then adds more momentum with a neckbreaker slam on Triple H then goes for a pin which only reached the 2 count. After a few forearms to the face of The Game, he bounced off the ropes for a running knee lift to the side of the skull. Morrison whips Triple H to the corner then charges but gets a reverse elbow for it followed by a falling neckbreaker. HHH crawls to his corner while Morrison easily tags in Rockwell who stops HHH from tagging Batista or Undertaker. Rockwell does a knee lift to the midsection twice before bouncing off the ropes with a legdrop bulldog to the back of the head. He hooks Triple H's leg for the pin but gets a 2 count after he got a shoulder up. The Music Maniac was intent on finishing the match as he whipped Triple H to the ropes for a clothesline which misses and gets greeted by a high knee to the face. Triple H finally managed to get momentum when he clotheslined Rockwell off his boots followed by a back elbow. He then whips Rockwell to the ropes but is reversed as he readies a back drop. Triple H counters this with his facebreaker knee smash and tried to follow up with a clothesline but Morrison foiled this when he kicked him square on the back of the head. This set him up for the Rockwell Rocker, his signature over the shoulder swinging DDT, and went for the pin only to have Batista interrupt it at 2. He then tags in Warwick and told him to finish it. Warwick drags Triple H to an open corner then goes up to the top followed by an attempt on the Zero Star Press which missed its mark. Triple H then crawls to his corner as Warwick struggled to get up. Finally, Triple H tagged Undertaker into the match. The Demon of Death Valley knocked down Warwick with an uppercut and an Irish whip to the ropes which was countered but hit a flying clothesline. Brown entered the ring to help but got a big boot to the face. He does an arm wrench on Warwick as he went to the top rope and came back down with Old School. After whipping Brown to an open corner as Warwick got up in one across the ring, Undertaker squashed both of them with clotheslines and ended it with snake eyes on Warwick and a big boot. Rockwell tried to interject himself by distracting Undertaker only to receive a right hand. Brown pounced on him from behind and attempted the Pounce that Undertaker managed to avoid by holding onto the ropes. Brown ran towards him which resulted in a back drop to the outside. Batista tagged himself in as Titus took out Undertaker with him over the top rope. Morrison helped out Warwick and ordered him to get Undertaker from the outside only to get leveled by a double spear from The Animal. Rockwell entered the fray once more by jumping Batista and whipping him to the ropes where he got in a spinning crescent kick. Triple H helped his former Evolution stable mate by tossing out Rockwell only to be tossed out himself. After slamming Titus and Brown into the security barricade, Undertaker got into the ring and waited for Rockwell to turn as he mocked Triple H. When he did, an open hand was waiting for him and Undertaker lifted him up and slammed the New Frontier Champion down with a Chokeslam. Batista finished the match by Batista Bombing Warwick on the center of the ring after a spinebuster and pinned him for his team.

Roberts: "The winners of the match, Triple H, The Undertaker and Batista!"

Business wasn't done yet as Morrison, Brown and Titus created chaos by attacking the victorious trio. Undertaker managed to subdue Brown with a Chokeslam as Batista downed Titus with a spinning side slam after bouncing off the ropes while Triple H spinebustered Morrison. Rockwell pulled Morrison out of the ring and handed him his title while Brown, Titus and Warwick were left for dead. Undertaker, Triple H and Batista did their finishing moves to Brown, Warwick and Titus respectively while Morrison and Rockwell retreated to the top of the ramp. Batista and Undertaker eyed the champions the are facing on Road to Nowhere as the show ended.

_Road to Nowhere Card:_

_King Booker vs. Abyss_

_Xtreme Generation Championship: Xtreme generation Champion The Miz w/ Tazz vs. Eddie Kingston_

_United States Championship: United States Champion Jeff Hardy vs. John "Bradshaw" Layfield_

_IWA Tag Team Championship: IWA Tag Team Champions Alwyn Larson and Rob van Dam vs. Hardcore Holly and Goldberg_

_Shawn Michaels vs. MVP_

_Cryme Tyme vs. Matt Striker and Big Daddy V_

_Medal vs. Hair: Kurt Angle vs. Edge_

_The Undertaker vs. New Frontier Champion Benedict Rockwell_

_IWA Championship: IWA Champion John Cena vs. The Big Show_

_International Championship: International Champion John Morrison vs. Batista_

**Champions:**

**International Champion: John Morrison**

**United States Champion: Jeff Hardy**

**International Tag Team Champions: The Zeroes (Warwick and Titus)**

**New Frontier Champion: Benedict Rockwell**


	33. IWA Road to Nowhere

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, TNA or any independent promotion and their superstars. I only own my OC superstars (The Zeroes, Alwyn Larson, Peter Impact, Mike Speedway and Benedict Rockwell) and the names of their finishers except for some, the names of the shows, pay-per-views, tournaments (Tournament to a New Frontier) and matches (like the Xtreme Heights Match [and the V.2] and Championship Combat Match)

**IWA: International Wrestling Association**

**Chapter 33: Championship Crusade in Rhode Island– IWA Presents Road to Nowhere**

The theme of the event, _Gone _by _Fuel_, started playing when the preview video of the event ended as the opening pyro started to fire up the crowd. Fans of the Xtreme Revelation and BLOCKBUSTER brands merged together under one roof for IWA's next PPV. With nine matches from both brands and both the International and IWA Championships on the line, it would be one heck of a night for the fans. The camera view now went to Xtreme Revelation's announce team of Jim Ross and Jerry "The King" Lawler.

JR: "Welcome to a jam-packed arena here in the Dunkin' Donuts Center in Providence, Rhode Island. Jim Ross here with Jerry "The King" Lawler from Xtreme Revelation and we have a hell of a match card for you tonight."

Lawler: "A bunch of title matches from our brand like the IWA, Xtreme Generation and the IWA Tag Team Championship matches to come. Also we have Kurt Angle planning to regain his medal from Edge and MVP facing who he blames for losing his chance at the Intercontinental Championship, Shawn Michaels."

JR: "With that, let's head to our colleagues at the BLOCKBUSTER side of things, Joey Styles, Michael Cole and Jonathan Coachman."

Coach: "Thanks JR. What a night for us guys. Almost all of our championships are on the line and two nights ago, our GM changed the Rockwell vs. Undertaker match into a title match. We'll see how Rockwell will hold on with The Deadman."

Joey: "We have royalty competing tonight with King Booker going against Abyss and The Class, the team of Big Daddy V and Matt Striker, will be faces Cryme Tyme."

Cole: "Lots of title matches from our International to our United States Championship, we start off with a match from our brand."

Roberts: "This opening contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first, standing at 6 ft. 8 and weighing in at 350 lbs, Abyss!"

_Down in the Catacombs _played and Abyss walked out to the stage to activate his pyro. After being blamed by King Booker after injuring Queen Sharmell three weeks ago, shutting Booker up would be very rewarding.

Roberts: "And his opponent, from Houston, Texas, weighing in at 250 lbs, King Booker!"

_Dead White Guys_, the King's ever so royal theme sounded through the speakers as he came out to a chorus of boos. With his trusty scepter, Booker stared right towards his opponent as he entered the ring and raised his pinky to activate his pyro. As soon the pyro ran out, he attacked Abyss.

**Abyss vs. King Booker**

With a combination of rights and lefts, Booker cornered Abyss as the match started. Booker, who never bothered removing his royal cape, got pushed away and clotheslined to the ground. He then forced Booker into a corner with two shoulder thrusts and a knee to the gut. Now with Booker in a sitting position, Abyss charged for a running hip attack to the head which Booker got out of. He then tried taking down with a side headlock which failed and instead got a back suplex. Abyss did a short arm clothesline after an arm wrench then picks up Booker for an Irish whip. This move was countered with an arm wrench followed by a hook kick to the face. Booker stomped on his opponent's face and sternum before going to the ropes with a knee drop to the masked face. He went for a pin but Abyss powered out at 1. Booker kept going on Abyss until his stomp was caught and got taken down. He was then tossed out of the ring by Abyss who soon followed.

The Immovable Force smashed Booker's face on top of the security barricade where the fans were cheering for him. He then got poked in the eye and pulled down by the hair as he landed on the base of the barricade. Booker began choking his opponent until the referee had to pull him away. The referee told Booker to get in the ring as he started the count again. Booker picked up Abyss and slammed his head on the ring apron then went to smash it again only this time on the steel steps. This was stopped by Abyss and he smashed Booker's head on the steps instead. After two more, he rolled in his majesty into the ring where he soon followed. Booker hit a knee on Abyss' skull when he went for a shoulder thrust in the middle of the ropes and he followed it up with the Scissors Kick. He dragged the heavy monster to where he can't reach the ropes before going for a pin but got a 2 count.

The Ruler of the BLOCKBUSTER Kingdom then whipped Abyss to the corner and went in immediately with punches and kicks to him. After the referee warned him he almost passed the 5 count, Abyss came back with a reverse elbow to the face. Abyss pulled Booker into the corner as he hit him on the back with forearms followed by a running corner splash. He lifted him up in a military press before throwing him into the corner on the top rope then kicked him off of it. The Monster now whipped Booker towards the ropes which was reversed and managed to nail Abyss with a jumping high angle hook kick to the face. Booker then did a scoop slam twice on the Abyss before going up to the top rope. Once he got there, Abyss tried to prevent him from flying only to have himself flying down to the mat. Booker launched into the air with the Houston Hangover but missed.

Abyss waited for Booker to get up and whipped him to the ropes only to reverse it himself for the Black Hole Slam. He got over Booker's body slowly and pinned him but it wasn't enough when he popped a shoulder up at 2. The masked monster whipped Booker to the corner, looking for a hip attack which only hit the turnbuckles as Booker moved and leveled his opponent with a jumping superkick. Booker went for the pin quickly as the referee counted but Abyss kicked out at 2. The King of the World signaled for the Scissors Kick on Abyss as he bounced off the ropes but Abyss caught him by the neck, going for and successfully landing the Chokeslam. The fans then booed when they saw the recovered Queen Sharmell go down the ramp and distract the referee. While his queen argued with the official, the fans didn't see Booker get his scepter as Abyss went for the Shock Treatment. The Royal Superstar then hit Abyss right of the top of the cranium, which was all he needed to deliver the Book End. He hooked Abyss' limp leg and pinned him to three while Sharmell counted along.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, King Booker!"

Sharmell celebrated with her husband as he knelt up and stood while the fans booed even louder at them. They soon exited the ring after a few moments after hugging each other as the referee checked if Abyss is okay. The Xtreme Generation Champion, The Miz, along with Tazz was about to be interviewed.

Grisham: "Miz, tonight you are defending your title tonight against Eddie Kingston who you defeated weeks ago in a non title match. Do you think you can defeat him again where it counts the most?"

Miz: "What kind of question is that? Do _I_ think I can beat him? I could beat him if I had both of my hands behind my back. Saying I can't beat him is like telling John Cena that he shouldn't wrestle tonight and just forfeit the title. Anyways, back to my match. Eddie's chances on winning this title are zero to none."

The interview was done when Miz and Tazz left the set because his match was next. Now back to the ring for the pre match introductions.

Lilian: "This match is an Xtreme Rules match scheduled for one fall and it is for the Xtreme Generation Championship introducing first the challenger, weighing in at 245 lbs, Eddie Kingston!"

_I'm A Hustla _boomed throughout the arena when Eddie made his way out towards the ring. Now he would have Miz to himself in the ring with the Xtreme Generation Championship on the line. Even though Tazz will surely help Miz retain the title, at least he can use everything in his power to make sure that doesn't happen.

Lilian: "And his opponent being accompanied to the ring by Tazz, from Cleveland, Ohio, weighing in at 231 lbs, he is the Xtreme Generation Champion, The Miz!"

_Reality _hit as Miz greeted the booing fans with him raising the title for everyone to see. Another night of hardcore for Miz wasn't as delightful to him but at least it would get Eddie off his back for a while by retaining the title and possibly injuring him with a little help from Tazz on both.

**Xtreme Generation Championship:**

**Xtreme Rules Match**

**Eddie Kingston vs. Xtreme Generation Champion The Miz w/ Tazz**

The referee started the match officially started and Kingston tackled Miz to the mat. He then pounded on him continuously because there were no rules and the referee couldn't do anything aside from counting the pinfalls and ending the match on a submission. Eddie picked up Miz and slammed his face on one turnbuckle repeatedly until he was satisfied. He then continued with his attack with knife edge chops on Miz. His chest began to glow red from the chops and was placed on the top rope in a sitting position. Eddie stood on the second rope before forcing Miz to the mat with a hip toss from the top. He cautiously looked at ringside to see if Tazz was about to interfere but saw him looking intently. Eddie rolled out of the ring to collect a bunch of weapons like kendo sticks, a golf club, street signs, garbage lids, and garbage cans. After throwing all of the weapons into the ring, Eddie went in and grabbed Miz only to get hit with a golf club on the throat. Miz swung at Eddie's midsection area with the golf club twice before knocking him down with a shot to the head.

Miz told Tazz to get two steel chairs and proceeded to do so as Miz stomped on Eddie. Once the chairs were inside the ring, Miz decided to wear out Eddie for a bit with a sleeper hold. When Eddie began fighting out of the hold, Miz broke the hold and landed forearm shots to the sternum and punches directly to the face. As Eddie was trying to recover, Miz took one of the chairs and put it between the turnbuckles in one corner and placed a garbage can on the center of the ring. Miz then took Eddie and back suplexed him on the garbage can then went for a pin but received a 2 count. He then took a trash can lid and waited for Eddie to get up for one painful shot to the head but missed. Eddie then bounced off the ropes and connected with a bulldog. The Last of a Dying Breed whipped Miz across the ring to the ropes and hit a side slam backbreaker then a sidewalk slam. He then kicks Miz on the midsection and suplexes him on the garbage can as revenge for the back suplex earlier.

Eddie picked up two street signs and began hitting Miz's back with it and twice on Tazz's head when he got up on the apron. Miz used this distraction to get the kendo stick and strike Eddie on the back. Miz then placed Eddie on the second rope and choked him by standing on his shoulders. The Monk of Mojo then bounced off the ropes and ran up Eddie's back and did a neck snap after jumping over the top rope. After being booed when he taunted Eddie, he got a table from under the ring and put it in the ring. He was still busy irritating the crowd on the apron that he wasn't able to see Tazz warning him of Eddie, who just bounced off the ropes. Eddie then managed to push Miz off the apron and onto the BLOCKBUSTER announcer's table midsection first. Eddie exited the ring and took one of the cameras the crew had and nailed an incoming Tazz with it followed by one shot to Miz. He then took out another kendo stick as he began choking Miz with it followed by a Russian Legsweep.

With the Xtreme Generation in trouble, Tazz decided it was the time to help out his associate. Eddie was trying to roll Miz into then ring but was suddenly booted on the face by Tazz. He took the kendo stick and assaulted the challenger. He entered the ring and helped up Miz recover from the assault. Tazz came out of the ring through the middle ropes but was tripped by Eddie, who recovered from the boot. He then leveled Tazz with the BLKOUT Lariat after he got up. Eddie entered the ring and went for another BLKOUT Lariat but was blocked and turned into a forward Russian Legsweep. He tried for a three count on Eddie but he kicked out at 2. Miz then tried to whip Eddie to the corner where a steel chair was but was reversed and his faux-hawk sporting head connected with the chair. Both men were almost out but Eddie kept on going as he tried picking up Miz for the Royal Flush. This move was countered by a low blow by Miz and he delivered the Mizard of Oz on a street sign. Miz hooked Eddie's leg for the cover but Eddie popped a shoulder up when the ref's hand was two inches away, resulting in a 2 count.

The Faux-Hawked Champion then rolled out of the ring and proceeded to get a ladder from under the ring and pushed it into the ring as Tazz entered it as well. Tazz then set up the table on the center of the ring as Miz put the ladder on its feet near the corner. Miz told Tazz to put Eddie in the corner and he did then hit his modified corner clothesline successfully. The Self Proclaimed Chick Magnet tried doing it again but this time missed as Eddie moved. Eddie picked up the steel chair and clocked Tazz and Miz, which caused him to bleed. He then placed Tazz on the table, planning to take him out of the match once and for all as he slowly climbed the top of the ladder. The bleeding Miz managed to recover during this as he pushed Tazz off the table then went to the top of the ladder for an opportunity. Miz tried to do a superplex to Eddie through the table but was blocked and after a barrage of fists, Eddie pushed Miz off the ladder and landed on the table. Eddie managed to get off the ladder and pinned his bloodied opponent 1-2-3 to become the new Xtreme Generation Champion.

Lilian: "Here is your winner and the NEW Xtreme Generation Champion, Eddie Kingston!"

Eddie had to use the ropes to get up as the referee handed him his new championship. The new champion celebrated as the fans cheered him for his win. The former champion however was still groggy from his fall and was helped to the back by Tazz. In the back, we see one half of the IWA Tag Team Champions, Alwyn Larson, talking with one of his fellow superstars, that is until he saw his brother walk by.

Larson: "Hey bro'. Nice seeing you having a title of your own. Look, I've been meaning to talk to you about your new "partnership" with John Morrison. "

Rockwell: "Don't try to talk me out of it. In this business, you need to use your brains and I'm using it greatly. I sided with the best to become the best. What do you think Randy Orton did years ago when he was with Evolution?"

Larson: "He did do that but do you know what happened next? He got thrown out because he became world champion. Being the best doesn't mean you have to outnumber your opponent."

Rockwell: "That's the problem with you people. You just hate somebody who's doing better than you. You know the song "Story of the Year"? Well my career will be the "Story of the Year" when it goes sky high."

The New Frontier Champion left his brother after making his point. Larson didn't like the change in his brother ever since he saw him lose last month but if it's how he deals with it then so be it. Now back to the ring for another championship match.

Roberts: "This next contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the United States Championship introducing first the champion, from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at 225 lbs, he is the current United States Champion, Jeff Hardy!"

_No More Words _by _EndeverafteR _played as the United States Champion walked out to the stage and activated his pyro. Jeff walked down the ramp with his new face paint as the fans that love him cheered as he posed in the corner after entering the ring.

Roberts: And the challenger, from New York City, weighing in at 290 lbs, John "Bradshaw" Layfield!"

_Longhorn _was heard when the white limo with longhorns on the hood entered the arena and Layfield emerging from the back. The man who claims he truly represents the USA walked towards the ring with the scowl on his face ready to take away the United States Championship from Jeff who he says is an inappropriate example of a champion.

**United States Championship:**

**United States Champion Jeff Hardy vs. John "Bradshaw" Layfield**

The match started off with Layfield and Jeff going into a collar elbow tie up and Jeff going behind with a hammerlock. Layfield immediately managed to counter this with landing an elbow to the face. After that he took down the champion with a side headlock. After another doing another side headlock, Layfield was pushed towards the ropes and knocks Jeff down with a shoulder block. He then lands a few punches to the head when Jeff got up and whipped him into a corner followed by him running towards his direction but hits the turnbuckles only. Jeff grabbed Layfield by the head and slammed him into the top turnbuckle twice and once more on another corner. He then bounced off the ropes and ducked under a clothesline from Layfield and hit a leaping clothesline. Jeff kicked his opponent on the midsection and went for a Twist of Fate but he managed to get out of the hold and exited the ring. Layfield was planning his strategy for his next move but Jeff planned his next move as he jumped from the apron with a diving clothesline. Jeff entered the ring to break the referee's count and waited for his opponent to get up while the count reached 7. The Extreme Enigma showed how extreme he was by doing a somersault plancha over the top rope but didn't hit his target who moved out of the way at the last second. JBL now, who saw Jeff's terrible landing on his back, has his sights on his downed opponent.

With the referee's count still going, JBL picked up Jeff and whipped him to the security barricade using most of his strength for more damage on the back that harshly landed on the side of the barricade. He went in the ring and retrieved Jeff for a pin but received a 2 count. The Self Proclaimed True American Hero then focused on the back of his opponent with a combination of elbow drops to the back. After one more elbow drop, He then went for a pin but Jeff put a shoulder up at 2. When Jeff kicked out, JBL picked up his opponent and whipped him to the corner with such velocity that he bounced off the corner upon impact. Layfield tried this tactic again but this was reversed into a neckbreaker-like takedown. Jeff then knocks Layfield down with a scoop slam and does a slingshot legdrop after going to the apron. The United States Champion whipped JBL to the ropes but was reversed. Instead of going down, Jeff jumped into the air with a crossbody which was caught by JBL. He then went for the Last Call but was countered with a DDT. Jeff covered his opponent for the pin which resulted in a 2 count. The Charismatic Enigma whipped Layfield to the ropes and prepared for a back drop only to be reversed with a clubbing blow to the back. The Self Made Millionaire took out Jeff with a short arm clothesline. He tried for another one which was reversed into a Russian legsweep and followed through by a double leg roll up for a 2 count.

Jeff now went for a suplex on the larger man but proved to be an unwise move as Layfield reversed this into his own suplex. He then corners Jeff and lands a few forearms to the back and a shoulder thrust. He then backed away for a running for with another shoulder thrust in mind but Jeff moved out of the way to evade it. Jeff climbs the second rope and begins pounding on the Longhorn Loudmouth with 10 punches in total. The champion now planned to whip JBL across the ring as it was reversed but saw it coming as he quickly went to the top rope for the Whisper in the Wind where JBL dodges the move and adds damage to the back. The challenger for the title now has his opponent where he wants him as he picks him up and does a side slam backbreaker twice. Layfield hoists up Jeff in a backbreaker rack, dropping to one knee occasionally when he wanted to add damage to his opponent's back, ready to make Jeff give up. After the referee asked Jeff if he wants to give up, and he replies no, The Rainbow Haired Warrior fought back with punches to the top of JBL's cranium eventually escaping the hold. Jeff bounced off the ropes for some speed on his next move only to be caught in another hold, a bearhug. JBL really had the hold tight as Jeff seemingly passed out as Layfield told the official to declare him the winner but he had to check first.

The referee lifted Jeff's arm in the air and dropped it, counting "one" with the crowd. He did this again and then said "two". The last one was done and dropped Jeff's hand but it stopped in mid-drop. Jeff now was trying to fight out of the hold as JBL tried his best to maintain it but three head butts was able to break it. Jeff landed three shots to JBL before ducking under one big right and did a sitout jawbreaker on him. With Layfield stunned, Jeff added more momentum with a sitout inverted suplex slam. As JBL was trying to get up, Jeff went to the top rope and successfully landed the Whisper in the Wind. Jeff went for the cover on JBL but he kicked out at 2 as the match continues. He then goes for the Twist of Fate on Layfield but gets pushed into a nearby corner. He charges and eats the middle turnbuckle when Jeff dropkicked his leg. The Legend Thriller climbed the turnbuckle for a dive only to be stopped by Layfield with a strong right hand. After two more shots, Layfield went to the second rope and threw Jeff with a super Last Call from the second rope. Layfield crawled for the pin but Jeff popped a shoulder up at 2. The challenger wasn't done yet as he does his signature "cigar smoke" taunt and goes for a powerbomb which is countered with punches to the face, taking down the millionaire.

The United States Champion then goes for a kick and turns it into a spinning mule kick. Now JBL was sitting in the corner, Jeff ran up to him and hits his corner rope aided dropkick. Jeff was stalking him for the Twist of Fate but JBL had the move scouted once again as he pushes Jeff to the ropes and connected with a boot to the face. The Wrestling God picked up Jeff and planned to finish the match with his powerbomb, further punishing his back. JBL hooked Jeff's leg but he managed to use his in ring awareness by putting his le on the bottom rope unconsciously. JBL was yelling "WHAT!?" to the referee as he was probably asking himself what would it take to get the win and the title. As he attempted his short arm clothesline, Jeff ducked under it and did an inverted atomic drop followed by a double leg drop to the midsection of his opponent. Jeff then went to the top rope after doing a somersault legdrop on Layfield, signaling for the Swanton Bomb. He launched off the corner but Layfield moved out of the way. JBL raised his arm in future victory as he bounced off the ropes for the Clothesline from Hell but it was reversed as Jeff delivered the Reverse of Fate and quickly climbed to the top rope for the final move of the match, the Swanton Bomb. He hooked JBL's leg for the win and the match.

Roberts: "The winner of the match and STILL the United States Champion, Jeff Hardy!"

The fans cheered for their extreme hero as he stood on the turnbuckles with is title still in his grasps. Being the reigning United States Champion gave the crowd one more reason to be happy as JBL's guarantee of being the next champion failed to deliver. As the champion left the ring and followed by JBL who was helped by the ref as the show went to a commercial break.

-COMMERCIAL-

Lilian: "This tag team match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the IWA Tag Team Championships introducing first the challengers, weighing in a combined weight of 520 lbs, Goldberg and Hardcore Holly!"

_How Do You Like Me Now _hit as the powerful duo walked down the ramp towards the ring. After putting Rob Van Dam out of action, the two have promised that they will become the new pair to hold tag team gold for only one reason; the other team seems to hate each other more than their opponents. If they can utilize this, they will truly win the titles.

Lilian: "And their opponents, first from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 230 lbs, he is one half of the IWA Tag Team Champions, Alwyn Larson!"

_Everyday Combat _started as the first half of the IWA Tag Team Champions made his way to the ring. With the titles on the line, the possibility of having three enemies in one match is like the probability of Elvis rising from the dead and singing "Heartbreak Hotel" right in front of this audience. Though Orton didn't try anything funny 6 days ago, he still had to watch his back.

Lilian: "And his partner, representing the other half of the IWA Tag Team Champions, from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 lbs, Randy Orton!"

_Voices_ boomed and the fans cheered Orton, well half of them anyways as the other half booed him. After being named as RVD's substitute for this tag team match, it was highly unlikely that the two would be able to work together. If they could work together tonight they would be able to retain the titles.

**IWA Tag Team Championships:**

**IWA Tag Team Champions Alwyn Larson and Randy Orton vs. Goldberg and Hardcore Holly**

Holly started off for his team as Larson and Orton were still having difficulties agreeing as a team. Orton finally represents his team and the match goes underway with a collar elbow tie up where he goes for a side headlock. With the headlock on Holly was trying to get out of it and did with a push to the ropes that saw him knock down Orton with a shoulder block. Holly was just bouncing off the ropes but received a hip toss from Orton. He then whipped Holly into his corner where he attempted to level Orton's partner with a cheap shot which he dodged and punched him on the jaw. Orton landed two shots to the head of Holly before tagging in Larson. Larson kicked Holly while he was cornered and did an arm wrench followed by a hammerlock before tripping his feet. Larson now did an Oklahoma roll up for a quick pin on his challenger that got a 1 count. He does a scoop slam and tags in Orton who lands a knee drop on the face of was hitting shots to the back of Holly and even to the neck that was previously injured a long time ago which made it was target. Just as Orton was about to bounce off the ropes, Holly grabbed him from behind and slammed him to the canvas by the head. Holly took the opportunity to stomp on Orton for a while before going for a quick legdrop. He then turned his back for a while on Orton that made him regret it as he got a double leg takedown followed by him getting dragged to Orton's corner and Larson is tagged in.

Larson tried picking up Holly which got him a poke in the eye and Orton having a cheap shot that knocked him down the apron. Holly managed to back Larson into their corner and connect with some hard shots to the face and knees to the midsection before tagging in Goldberg. Goldberg had Larson cornered as he kicked him over and over again until he was seated in the corner before Goldberg had to back away from the ref's count. As the referee had to physically tear Goldberg from the assault, Holly kicked Larson on the side of the head twice. Goldberg now picks up Larson and whips him across the ring to the ropes for a sidewalk slam. He went for a pin on Larson but he popped a shoulder up at 2. Goldberg now picks up Larson and suplexes him then tags in Holly while putting his boot on Larson's throat. Holly continued the onslaught by stomping on Larson. He then picks him up and whips him across the ring setting up for a back body drop but went too early as Larson kicks him on the chest. Larson tries to pick up some momentum by bouncing off the ropes but Holly retaliated with a dropkick to the face. He then corners Larson and proceeds to chop his chest until it turned red and so it did. Goldberg is then tagged in and Holly whips Goldberg towards Larson for a powerful shoulder thrust.

Goldberg was just focusing on bringing on the pain to his opponent before going for the pin as he picks up Larson. After connecting with a few back elbows and punches to him and whips him across the ring with such velocity that Larson hit the corner with his chest. Larson struggled to his feet and was using the ropes to get up for a tag to Orton but Goldberg downs his partner with a superkick. He then gets Larson in a double underhook which Larson gets out of and executes a fisherman's swinging neckbreaker. Orton was now on the apron and reached out for the tag but Holly pulls him out of the apron causing Orton to hit the apron with his face. With nobody to tag to, Larson charged at Goldberg who caught him, lifted him up in a military press and dropped him into a spinebuster. He then tags in Holly and the two show their teamwork by doing a double half nelson slam. Holly then goes for the pin but Orton kicks him in the back so it counts as a 2 count. As the referee tells Orton to go back to his corner Holly attempts the Falcon Arrow on Larson but The Californian Crusader reversed into a DDT drilling him to the mat. With both men down their partners reach out of the tag. Larson was nearer to Orton making Orton the legal man from the tag. Orton clotheslines Holly and whips him to the ropes for a picture perfect dropkick. He ducks under a charging Goldberg and dropkicks him down too. He whips Holly to the ropes but is reversed with a knee to the gut.

Holly runs off the ropes but was caught in a snap scoop powerslam pin that got a 2 count. Goldberg then comes in to help Holly and gang up on Orton. Holly then lifts up Orton in a vertical suplex as Goldberg tries to jump off the top rope with the Spear but Larson chop blocks Holly making Goldberg miss Orton. Larson springboards towards Goldberg and hits a hurricanrana taking him out of the ring. Holly surprised Larson by locking him in a full nelson before slamming him down with a full nelson slam. Just as Holly stood up, Orton caught him by surprise with the inverted headlock backbreaker. Orton went for the pin but Holly kicked out at 2. The Legend Killer stood over Holly and performed the Randy Orton Stomp on him before dropping to his knees. He measured Holly for the RKO as he tried to get up. With Holly on both feet and slowly turning around, Orton attempted the RKO but was pushed to the ropes and kicked to the midsection by Goldberg who just came in. Goldberg saw Larson on the apron trying to get in the ring and charged towards him with a big boot in mind but missed and now the top rope was between his legs. Holly went for the Falcon Arrow but Orton blocked it and pushed him towards Goldberg sending him to the floor. Orton turned Holly around and delivered the RKO on him for the pin.

Lilian: "Here are your winners and STILL the IWA Tag Team Champions, Alwyn Larson and Randy Orton!"

The referee raised Orton's arm after giving him one of the titles as Larson entered the ring. Larson and Orton stared down each other after a hard fought match by the two against two brutal superstars. Larson extended his hand showing his respect to Orton expecting him not to shake it. Orton looked at the hand before putting his hand in it and shook it meaning the two has earned the trust and respect from the other. Larson and Orton raised each other's arm in victory to the crowd's loud cheers. Backstage we see The Impact Connection conversing and planning for two of their members' matches.

Joey: "Whatever they're talking about, I know it isn't good."

Cole: "With Benedict Rockwell's match nearing and John Morrison's title defense at the main event, the Impact Connection must be planning how to escape the night with their titles intact."

Coach: "Thanks for pointing out the obvious Sir points-out-the-obvious-a-lot. Anyways we have another match coming up but let's give this pre-match commentary to the brand's announcing team."

Lawler: "Thanks Coach. Up next the Ballin' Superstar goes against The Heartbreak Kid in a one on one match. Ever since MVP came to Xtreme Revelation, he always wants to hear himself brag about things."

JR: "Because of his mouth, MVP almost bagged an Intercontinental Championship match but Shawn Michaels, who helped Chris Jericho because of the alliance between MVP and Mr. Kennedy, didn't let that happen. After making the challenge to HBK at the VIP Lounge, Michaels accepted in a form of Sweet Chin Music."

Lilian: "This next match is scheduled for one fall introducing first, from Miami, Florida, weighing in at 252 lbs, Montel Vontavious Porter, MVP!"

_I'm Comin' _by _Slikk the Shocker _played as MVP walked out from his inflatable tunnel and raising his hands for the 305 area code. After activating his pyro, he walked down the stage and entered the ring for his confrontation with his opponent.

Lilian: "And his opponent, from San Antonio, Texas, weighing in at 225 lbs, The Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels!"

_Sexy Boy _hit and the fans went wild for Michaels as he went out to the stage. He knelt down at the edge of the stage and his pyro went off while he was saying a prayer. Michaels soon entered the ring prepared to teach MVP a lesson or two in the subject of music.

**Shawn Michaels vs. MVP**

The two superstars circled each other before going for a grapple at the center of the ring as MVP takes control with a waistlock followed by a takedown. Michaels managed to get up on his feet and do a waistlock on MVP which he got out of with a back elbow to the face. Michaels walked up to MVP and slapped him on the face making MVP run towards him but got an arm drag for it. Michaels did another arm drag on MVP and an arm wrench when they both got up. He then chopped MVP on the well protected chest but it still hurt from the sound. Michaels did this one more time before whipping MVP to the ropes which was reversed into his own Irish whip. MVP set up for a backdrop but Michaels jumped over him with a sunset flip that got a 2 count. Michaels was about to go on the offensive when MVP nailed him with a hard forearm to the face. MVP puts him a three quarter facelock and lifts his knee to his opponent's face multiple times. He then downs Michaels with a short ranged lariat. MVP jumps up with a knee drop to the side of the head of Michaels before going for a pin that was a 1 and a half count.

MVP backed Michaels into the corner for a shoulder thrust before whipping him across the ring with Michaels landing awkwardly in the corner and connects with a clothesline to the back of the head. He then kicks him while he was trying to get up and did a dropkick to the side of the head. Mr. 305 signaled for one of his signature moves then bounced off the ropes before landing the Ballin' Elbow. He hooks one of Michael's legs for a pin but got a 2 count. He then picks him up and kicks him on the midsection for a suplex but Michaels escaped before doing a northern lights suplex. The referee counted to 2 as MVP managed to get off his back and tried countering it with a back slide only to have a DDT from Michaels. Michaels went for an Irish whip but MVP countered it which got him a Lou Thesz press followed by a few punches to the face. HBK clotheslines MVP off his feet and tried a scoop slam only to have MVP slip behind him and rake his eyes. With Michaels temporarily blinded, MVP took advantage of it by doing a chop block.

The Franchise Playa stomped on Michaels' leg after the chop block, making it his target. He drops a few elbows to it and does a single leg Boston crab. Michaels attempted to grab the ropes as MVP continued to put pressure on the leg and eventually Michaels reached the bottom rope. MVP backed up as Michaels made his way up to his feet in the corner, not knowing MVP was measuring him for another big move. MVP charged with the Playa's Boot in mind but Michaels moved out of the way at the last second. The Headliner went for a kick which was caught but Michaels used his other foot for an enzuigiri only to have MVP duck under it, making Michaels miss. He then drills Michaels' knee to the canvas twice and signaled for the Figure Four Leg Lock. This was countered by Michaels when he kicked MVP on the backside towards the turnbuckle. Michaels managed to get up and ducks under a clothesline for a forearm smash. He then does an inverted atomic drop followed by a scoop slam on his opponent. He saw MVP trying to get up and he downed him with a swinging neckbreaker.

The Showstopper climbs the top rope as the fans began to cheer on him and jumped off of it and landing on MVP with an elbow drop. The fans were fired up and so was Michaels as he "tuned up the band" in the corner. Michaels was about to deliver Sweet Chin Music when MVP ducked under it and dropped Michaels with a facebreaker knee smash. Going back to the leg he worked before, MVP then mocked Michaels by doing his modified figure four leg lock. Michaels was getting desperate on getting out of the hold when MVP denied him of the ropes. He then grabbed MVP's head and raked his eyes until he let go of the hold. Michaels kipped up on his feet but still felt the effects of the hold when he lost his balance. The Icon was about to nail Mr. Prime Time with Sweet Chin Music but missed and almost hit the referee. When he turned around, MVP kicked him on the midsection and executed the Playmaker. He hooked the leg and pinned Michaels.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, Montel Vontavious Porter, MVP!"

MVP confidently stood up and got his arm raised as the fans booed. The superstar that is Half Man, Half Amazing celebrated his win over the ring veteran and would want to cement on that win, seeing Michaels vulnerable. MVP ran towards his direction for the Drive-By Kick only to come to a sudden halt when Michaels quickly got up to his feet and smack his face with Sweet Chin Music. The now disabled MVP was left lying in the ring as Michaels exited the squared circle and up to the ramp while his fans continued to cheer him.

Backstage, we see Cryme Tyme walking to the ring when they see Matt Striker and Big Daddy V's locker room and their opponents leave for the match. Unknown to them, Cryme Tyme entered their locker room and began raiding their stuff and stuffed it in a box before leaving the area. The tag team match was about to start as the cameras focused on the ring announcer.

Roberts: "This tag team contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first, weighing in a combined weight of 724 lbs, Matt Striker and Big Daddy V, The Class!"

_Calling All Cars _sounded and the fans began booing the two as they made their way to the ring. They have been tired of Cryme Tyme being the focus of the tag team division in BLOCKBUSTER and now is the time they show that division they are as deserving as Cryme Tyme are.

Roberts: "and their opponents, from Brooklyn, New York, weighing in at 530 lbs, Shad and JTG, Cryme Tyme!"

_Bringin' Da Hood To U _was heard the duo from Brooklyn came out with the box with stuff from Big V and Striker's locker room. As they went down the ramp, they sold the belongings of Striker and Big V's to the fans even to those at ringside. When all of it was sold, they entered the ring seeing the humiliated and angry faces of their opponents.

**Cryme Tyme vs. The Class**

Striker and Big V attacked Cryme Tyme as soon the bell rang but JTG and Shad fought back with some offense of their own. Cryme Tyme ducked under a clothesline from Striker and Big V and did shoulder blocks to each of them with Striker knocked down and Big V still standing. Big V caught JTG and Shad by the neck but they both kicked him on the midsection and drilled him to the canvas with a double DDT. The referee told Cryme Tyme to have one of them in the corner and JTG obliged as Striker struck Shad have behind. Striker stomped on him and did an elbow drop off the ropes before going for a pin which reached 1. He then whips Shad to the corner and charges but Shad puts an elbow up to stop him. Shad ran towards his opponent only to be dropped with a drop toe hold. Striker then tags on Big V who bounced off the ropes and connected with a legdrop to the back of the head. He then bounced off the ropes again for a splash only to miss when Shad rolled out of the way. Shad boots Big V's head and tags in JTG to do an assisted splash using an inverted double leg slam. JTG goes for a pin but Big V powers out at 1 and a half.

JTG kept Big V grounded with a senton but that wasn't enough as he slowly got to his knees. JTG then dropkicked him on the side of the head twice to get him down on his back. He went to the second rope as the crowd rose and jumped off with a leg drop towards Big V. JTG covered him once again but Striker pulled him out of the ring at 2. As soon Striker turned, Shad was there to welcome him with a clothesline. He helped JTG up and into the ring but Big V was already standing when he was inside the ring. JTG went for an attack only to be flattened by a clothesline. He pushed JTG to his corner and dropped his open hand on JTG's chest for a loud chop and tags in Striker. Striker whips JTG across the ring and hits a drop toe hold as Big V comes down on JTG with a splash on the back. He rolls JTG on his back for the pin but Shad interrupts it at 2. Striker now put JTG in a cobra clutch to wear him down and possibly win the match. Shad willed the crowd to get JTG back in the match as he was losing consciousness from the hold. Soon, JTG managed to stand on his feet and do a snapmare on Striker to break the hold then tags in Shad.

Shad ran across the ring to knock Big V down the apron before clotheslining Striker off his feet. After another clothesline, he whips him into the corner where he squashed him with a corner splash. He then picked him up and dumped him on the corner with snake eyes and evading Big V who just accidentally hit his partner. He then picks up JTG in a military press and throws him to Big V who catches JTG effortlessly but was knocked down with a kick to the leg. Striker surprisingly came back as he chop blocked him from behind. JTG tried helping only to get thrown out of the ring. Big V now got to his feet and Striker told him to pick up Shad as he went up to the top rope. Big V has Shad on an electric chair position as Striker sets himself on the top of the turnbuckles. The two then deliver their electric chair/ diving shoulder block double team move now called Detention. Striker went for a pin on Shad but the count gets interrupted by JTG who came in from the top rope with a splash on the back.

Big V sees this and throws out JTG. Striker then picks him up and whips him to the ropes but he reversed it and connected with a scoop powerslam. Shad went for a military press which Striker escapes and hits an inverted DDT. The former school teacher sizes Shad for the Happy Monkey Submission only to have himself getting slammed back first in the corner. Big V was about to interfere but JTG sacrificed himself in a form of a cross body that got Big V to tumble over the top rope along with himself. Shad attempted a Samoan Drop on Striker but he got out of it only to be nailed with the Thugnificence. Big V dominated JTG on the outside as he lifted him up over his head and threw him over the barricade. Shad was about to go for the pin on Striker but the referee was pulled out of the ring by Big V. He was about to deal with Big V when Striker pulled him down to the canvas by the hair. Big V throws JTG, who just came over the barricade, with such force you could hear bones cracking. Striker was about to attempt the Golden Rule but was reversed into a short arm clothesline which he dodges and rolls up Shad. Unknown to the referee, Shad was being pinned with two cheating tactics: one Striker had his feet on the ropes and two; Big V took hold of Striker's feet for more leverage making sure they won the match.

Roberts: "The winners of the match, Big Daddy V and Matt Striker, The Class"

Striker rolls out of the ring and celebrates his team's victory. The crowd around them began jeering them but they didn't care because they just got a step up at the tag team ladder. Shad checked if JTG was okay after suffering the onslaught of Big V as the commercial break commenced.

-COMMERCIAL-

Backstage, the only Olympic Gold Medalist in pro wrestling, except he didn't have his medal, was getting ready for his pre-match interview.

Grisham: "Kurt, are you prepared, that if you lose your match tonight, you will lose your gold medal, which you won in the 1996 Olympics?"

Angle: "That medal symbolizes all of my hard work, all my effort. I didn't break my neck so many times just for fun. I have won numerous championships in my life and I am _not_ letting a snake like Edge steal a precious award from me. I'm not just going to win it from him, no, I'll break his ankle and shave his head bald, making him remember who just handed him his ass."

His theme played and walked out of the set to the ring for the ring introductions by Lilian Garcia.

Lilian: "This match is scheduled for one fall and it is a Medal vs. Hair match. If Edge wins he will keep Kurt Angle's Olympic Gold Medal but if Kurt Angle is to win, he will cut all of Edge's hair until he is bald. Introducing first, from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, weighing in at 240 lbs, he is the only Olympic Gold Medalist in professional wrestling history, Kurt Angle!"

_Gold Medal _played as Angle came out with the people in the arena cheering for him as he pointed to the sky with his two hands before the pyro activated. He promised to get his medal back, break Edge's ankle and shave his head bald. If there is something to watch your back for, he may have to be careful because if Edge's sneaky tactics and dirty attacks.

Lilian: "And his opponent, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 250 lbs, the Rated R Superstar, Edge!"

_Metallingus _boomed when Edge appeared on the stage with Kurt Angle's gold medal. He may be a little worried that he will lose his golden locks at the barber's chair set up near the ramp with a barber already waiting. Edge entered the ring and taunted Angle a little by raising the medal.

**Medal vs. Hair Match:**

**Kurt Angle vs. Edge**

As soon the bell rang, Angle tackled Edge to the mat and started punching his face. When Edge managed to get out of Angle's grasp, he was tackled once again only this time through the ropes. Angle was just battering Edge with each punch before backing him up back first to the steel ring post. He was about to charge only to hit the ring post when Edge moved. Edge then threw Angle to the security barricade in an arm drag like way. Soon, he rolled him inside the ring with his sternum lying on the edge of the apron. He then had a head start run before booting Angle on the head. Edge entered the ring and went for a pin but Angle kicked out at 1. He then picks up Angle and whips him across the ring towards the ring and Edge goes for a dropkick only to hit nothing when Angle stopped by the ropes. Angle then slapped the taste out of Edge's mouth before ducking under a clothesline for a neckbreaker. He then throws him over his head with two snap suplexes. Angle now lands a European Uppercut on Edge twice and kicks him in the corner while the referee counted up to five before Angle would be disqualified. Just after he backed off, Edge kicked him on the face, stunning him long enough for a knee lift to the side of the head. He places Angle on the second rope and chokes him using it for a few moments to avoid being disqualified.

Edge ran across the ring to the ropes and lands on Angle for a leapfrog body guillotine. The Master Manipulator then picks up Angle and shouts at him before slapping him across the face like what he did earlier. He sets Angle in a tree of woe position and just chokes him there until he is backed up by the referee. Edge taunted his opponent before running towards his direction for a dropkick to the face but Angle managed to lift himself up to avoid it as Edge unfortunately hits the ring post crotch first. Angle got off the top rope and to the outside where he slams Edge's legs to the post. Edge was shouting in pain, trying to crawl out of the bottom corner but Angle entered the ring again to kick him on the back then on the leg. Angle put his boot on Edge's left boot as he saw him begging for a way out. The Olympic Hero locked the Ankle Lock on after booting Edge on the face and Edge was about to break into tapping. Edge somehow countered that sent Angle through the ropes and to the floor. The referee was busy checking if Angle was alright as he didn't see Edge untying one of the turnbuckle covers. He went out of the ring and forcefully slammed his back to the steel ring post and to the barricade. He kicked the top layer of the steel steps so that the bottom one was in plain sight and picked up Angle. Edge went for a scoop slam on the steel steps only to have it reversed into a back suplex.

The Olympic Gold Medalist then picked up Edge up to his feet only to have his eyes poked. With Angle momentarily blinded, Edge did a drop toe hold on Angle with his face connecting with the steel steps. He then executed a scoop slam on Angle on the steps too for added damage. After rolling him into the ring, he again went for a pin but Angle kicked out at 2. Edge then performed a back suplex turned into a backbreaker, focusing on the back after the slam he did on the steps. He then landed a few knees to the back and applied a modified bow and arrow with both of his knees on Angle's back while he was being stretched. The referee asked Angle if he would like to submit three times but at all times he said no, which made Edge let go of the hold. He then crouched in the corner, ready to beat Angle for the medal with a Spear. The Rated R Superstar charged only to get leapfrogged over and hit the middle turnbuckle. Angle came back with a back suplex on his opponent and went off on Edge. He connected with a European Uppercut and a headbutt right on the face before leveling him with a hard right. He then caught him with an overhead belly to belly suplex and followed with a gutwrench suplex. Angle hooked the leg of his opponent for a pin but he pulled a shoulder up at 2.

Angle ducked under a clothesline and threw Edge with a German suplex and held on. Two German suplexes later, Angle pulled his straps down signaling the end for Edge. He attempted the Angle Slam which Edge had expected as he landed on his feet and hit the Edge-O-Matic. He covered Angle for his victory but alas was one count short of 3. Edge was getting a little angry at the referee for slow counting, which he wasn't but that was his opinion anyways. He then tried going to the top rope but Angle greeted him on the apron with a right hand. He dodged the second as he hot shot Angle on the top rope. The fans booed Edge as he taunted Angle on his way to the top rope only to be surprised while he was still on the apron; he got caught with the Angle Slam. Angle was about to pin Edge for the three count but he reached out to the ropes to break it at 2. The American Hero was now done with business as he climbed to the top rope, noticing Edge was in position. He then launched himself for the Moonsault but missed when Edge moved. The sneaky superstar delivered the Edgecution on his opponent and knew he has won the match as he covered him but was surprised when the referee shouted "TWO!" Edge asked the referee if he was messing with him but didn't get the answer when Angle suddenly sprang to lift and applied the Ankle Lock. Excruciating pain was Edge felt from his left boot but found a way to reverse the move that tossed Angle to the metal ring he set up earlier. A Spear later, Edge has pinned Angle for the Olympic Gold Medal.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, Edge!"

The referee gave the Olympic Gold Medal to Edge as he has won the right to own the precious gold piece of Angle's achievements. Edge climbed up the ramp as he pointed to the medal around his neck, mocking the medal-less Olympic Gold Medalist. Backstage, the entire Impact Connection was standing by to be interviewed before the next match starts.

Matthews: "John Morrison and Benedict Rockwell will defend their respective titles later on tonight with Rockwell's title up next. Do you guys think both of you will come out of Road to Nowhere still the champion?"

Morrison: "Of course. We are the rightful champions of this brand, not anybody else. Nobody on BLOCKBUSTER will be able to live up to the caliber of out reigns. The only champion on this brand that brings a championship low on the prestige is Jeff Hardy. Focusing on our championship opponents, Batista is just another man with more muscle than brains and he'll need those remaining brain cells to beat me."

Rockwell: "My opponent on the other hand is someone that can intimidate from a 4 foot guy to a 7 foot monster. That guy is the Undertaker. Sure he can bring on the goosebumps, the intimidation but I am not someone who can be intimidated or scared. That is why I will retain my New Frontier Championship and the Impact Connection will still be shining with gold."

Benedict Rockwell and Monty Brown left the set as the others remained, looking forward to see their fellow stable mate retain. Now to the ring, the pre match introductions were up next for a match from BLOCKBUSTER.

Roberts: "This contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the New Frontier Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Death Valley, weighing in at 299 lbs, The Undertaker!"

_Rest In Peace _began when the lights went out and the crowd went wild. The Undertaker walked down the ramp to the ring to handle his business with the Impact Connection. It all started with his previous title match where Rockwell made him lose his chance to become the International Champion. Now is his chance to punish Rockwell for his sins with a Tombstone Piledriver.

Roberts: "And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Monty Brown and representing the Impact Connection, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 240 lbs, he is the current New Frontier Champion, Benedict Rockwell!"

_Get Up _by _Breaking Point_ hit as the New Frontier Champion along with Brown came down to the ring. Rockwell may not be able to hear the crowd jeering him because of the earphones he's wearing played songs from his iPod but he sees the imminent threat known as the Undertaker in the ring glaring a hole through him and at the championship on his shoulder.

**New Frontier Championship:**

**The Undertaker vs. New Frontier Champion Benedict Rockwell w/ Monty Brown**

The two BLOCKBUSTER superstars were sizing each other but Rockwell would always go for the ropes when he knew he was cornered. This happened two more times before he got one cheap shot to the back of his opponent. Undertaker turned around as if now affected by the shot and just landed a right hand to Rockwell. He cornered him with lefts and rights to the face and torso before whipping him across the ring with such force he bounced back into a clothesline by Undertaker. Taker now did an arm wrench on his opponent and punched the left shoulder of the arm and the side of the head. He then used his strength to lift Rockwell with the wrist lock still on before letting him land for an arm wrench takedown. Undertaker was about to got for Old School but was interrupted when he saw Brown trying to interfere and Rockwell capitalized with him pulling Taker off the ropes. Rockwell whipped Taker to the ropes only to be reversed. Taker went for a back drop too early causing Rockwell to kick him on the chest which didn't affect him. This surprised Rockwell but before he could react, Undertaker had clotheslined him out of the ring already.

Brown checked if his stable mate was okay as he helped him up to his feet. The two however didn't expect Undertaker to bounce off the ropes and jump over the top rope and onto them with a suicide dive knocking the two out. Undertaker was the first to get on his feet after diving out of the ring. He then picked up Rockwell and placed him on the apron face down with his upper body hanging from the edge. The referee told Brown to stay back from the Undertaker or risk being ejected from ringside so he prevented himself from attacking Undertaker. The Deadman booted Rockwell on the side of the head followed by an elbow before he went up to the apron and landed a guillotine leg drop. The fans loved the punishment being handed to Rockwell as Undertaker entered the ring and restarted the count before going on it again on his opponent. Rockwell was whipped towards the direction of the steel steps but he reversed it and it was Undertaker who hit the steps with his leg. Just as he was trying to recover from his mistake, Rockwell did a shin breaker on his onto the steps. Rockwell entered the ring for a few seconds of rest as his opponent climbed into the ring.

Rockwell stomped on Taker's left leg after it hit the steps twice earlier and did an elbow drop on it. He then did a snapmare on his opponent before going for two kicks to the back followed by another to the sternum. Rockwell tried pinning him but he kicked out at 1. Rockwell then picked up his opponent and shouted insults towards him and the fans but spent enough time as Taker suddenly grabbed him by the neck. The Phenom threw Rockwell to the corner and threw his punches and ended it with a loud jaw-breaking uppercut. He then whipped Rockwell to the ropes and connected with a sidewalk slam. Undertaker now put Rockwell on his shoulder and headed to the corner for snake eyes but he slipped away and got a Russian Legsweep. The Earphoned Youngster had the match in his command as he did an inverted facelock backbreaker twice and followed it up with a neckbreaker. Another pin attempt was on the way which only reached 2 when Taker kicked out. Rockwell then aimed for the leg once more with a knee drop to it. He then took hold of his opponent's legs and applied a hold called a Leglock Cloverleaf. With the new hold in Rockwell's arsenal, he might retain his title by submission but Taker is not one to lose by submission so he held on and used his power to reach the ropes. Rockwell was shocked that Undertaker managed to get to the ropes in, what like, 20 seconds after the hold was locked on.

The Impact Connection member was measuring his opponent for the final strike when Undertaker had to use the ropes to help him up. Rockwell went for the Music Nation Anthem but Undertaker countered it with a running DDT after bouncing off the ropes. He then tried whipping Rockwell to the ropes which was reversed and he turned it into his corner with a flying clothesline to him. After whipping the New Frontier Champion into the corner, he squashed him in it with a clothesline followed by snake eyes. He bounced off the ropes for a running boot but Rockwell dodged it and executed a Samoan Drop. Rockwell decided to take to the skies as he climbed the nearest corner but failed to see Undertaker get up and nail him with an uppercut. He then went to the second rope and put Rockwell's arm over his head for a superplex. Both men were down and Brown was telling Rockwell to get up. Undertaker however just sat up and looked towards his opponent. He then did an arm wrench on Rockwell and went to the top rope for a successful Old School. Brown then went to the announcer's table and got the New Frontier Championship and put it on the steel steps near by.

The Demon of Death Valley then signaled for the Chokeslam but saw Brown get on the apron so he brought him into the ring forcefully. Taker then took care of him with a Chokeslam. He failed to see Rockwell sneak up behind him and deliver the Full Volume Edition. Rockwell quickly hooked the leg of Undertaker as the referee counted but he kicked out at the last second for a 2 count. The Music Maniac then picked up Undertaker only to be trapped in the Hell's Gate submission. Brown knew the match was about to be over so he grabbed the referee and turned him into another direction to avoid seeing Rockwell tapping and already bleeding from the mouth from the hold. Undertaker saw this and let go of the hold and booted Brown off the apron. He then exited the ring and slammed him onto the steel steps. Unknown to him, Rockwell managed to crawl towards his New Frontier Championship and take hold of it. The referee then went out of the ring to check if Brown was alright. The Deadman entered the ring and prevented Rockwell from hitting him with the title with a big boot. He took the New Frontier Championship and gave Rockwell a dose of his own medicine as he clocked him with the title; unfortunately the referee saw this and called for the bell when he entered the ring.

Roberts: "The winner of the match by disqualification and STILL the New Frontier Champion, Benedict Rockwell!"

Undertaker glared at the referee and grabbed him by the neck as he Chokeslammed him for disqualifying him. His next target just entered the ring when he eliminated the referee and it was Brown. The Alpha Male attempted to attack but was foiled when Undertaker booted him and picked him up again for the Tombstone Piledriver. He then set his sights on Rockwell, who was slowly crawling for the ropes only to get grabbed by his black and green dyed hair and was Tombstoned on the New Frontier Championship. His theme played when all the chaos in the ring was done and he climbed the ramp, raising him arm after getting to the top.

Joey: "Rockwell just got what he deserved, a brutal beating from the Deadman himself."

Coach: "I'm sure the other Impact Connection members didn't like what happened but if they look past what the actual result of the match, then all would be good."

Cole: "Well, Rockwell may not know it but he retained his championship against a legendary figure in professional wrestling. Before we forget, this week Xtreme Revelation and BLOCKBUSTER will feature superstars from both brands for one week."

Joey: "It will stir up the melting pot of IWA for competition and more matches. Let's give the spotlight to our colleagues at the Xtreme Revelation announce table for their upcoming main event."

JR: "Thanks Michael. Now is the time for Xtreme Revelation's main event with the IWA Championship on the line: the reigning champion John Cena against his behemoth of an opponent, the Big Show."

Lawler: "Our general manager made Big Show the new No.1 Contender just moments after Cena retained against CM Punk. Big Show has used his knockout punch very effectively, using it to make Cena lose in a tag team match. If he hits it tonight, we may as well crown a new champion."

Lilian: "This main event match is scheduled for and it is for the IWA Championship, introducing first, from West Newberry, Massachusetts, weighing in at 248 lbs, he is the IWA Champion, John Cena!"

_The Time Is Now _boomed as the charismatic champion ran to the stage to greet the crowd that was cheering him, with few only booing him. Cena saluted the fans and walked down the ramp. He knows what he is in to because he has been in matches with the Big Show and even came out winning. Cena would have to be careful of the knock out hook that may end his reign.

Lilian: "And the challenger, standing at 7 ft. and 1 inch tall, weighing in at 441 lbs, The Big Show!"

_Crank It Up _started through the speakers as the pyro activated and the giant walked down to the ring. Show has come to the IWA for one thing and one thing only and it's the championship that Cena owned for the time being. Show entered the ring and pointed towards the championship he wanted to own.

**IWA Championship:**

**IWA Champion John Cena vs. The Big Show**

As soon the bell rung, Cena was sizing up Show for anything as he just tried to corner Cena which he would always avoid. Cena then dodged a clothesline attempt and put a waistlock on his opponent that he struggled to apply. Show just separated Cena's hands and used his backside to push him away. With a few knees to the midsection of his opponent, Show continued to dominate him by throwing in a hip toss manner across the ring. He picks up Cena and whips him across the ring but Cena managed to stop and dodge a boot to the face. With Show's foot stuck on the top rope, Cena used this opportunity by doing a low dropkick to the other leg. The champion aimed at the leg with elbow drops and kicks to it to unbalance Show and keep him from getting up. Show managed to get up after he pushed Cena away twice with the second almost sending Cena to the floor. Show now was about to get Cena into the ring but got hung up by the top rope by Cena. Cena now went to the top rope and dived towards Show for a cross body only to be caught and scoop slammed to the mat.

Show ran off the ropes and connected with a leg drop across Cena's neck and went for a pin but only got a 2 count. He got up and just walked on Cena's midsection followed by another step on his back. He had two boots of his on Cena's small back and Show had both of his hands gripping at the top rope for more leverage. After stepping off, he drops an elbow to the back of Cena and goes for a pin again but gets a 2 count. He pushes him in a corner and shushes the crowd before slapping his frying pan-like hand onto Cena's chest. Show does this two more times and does a side slam backbreaker. Show performed a delayed vertical suplex on Cena to demonstrate his power over the current champion and slammed him to the canvas. Now he had a waistlock on Cena with his large arms around the back he focused on. Cena tried to get to his feet but Show shifted the hold into a bearhug. Show lifted Cena off his feet as the hold was applied, preventing him from getting on his feet. Cena fought back with punches to the side of Show's face and managed to free himself by biting Show's forehead. He tried clotheslining Show but it didn't affect him and after two more attempts, Cena went for a cross body which he got caught with. He was about to be thrown but Cena countered by getting to his feet and doing a DDT.

The IWA Champion now had the crowd with him as he ducked under the knock out hooks Show attempted and punched his opponent who still stood. He evaded the fifth hook attempt and chop blocked Show using his entire body. Cena picked up Show's left leg and smashed his knee against the mat. He turned him to his back and landed with a DDT-like move to the leg that had the foot hit the canvas. He was going for another but Show kicked him off. Show was trying to trying to get up to his feet but was knocked down again with a dropkick to the side of the head. Cena tried to go for a pin but he spent so much time turning Show on his back that he got a 1 count. The Champ signaled for the Five Knuckle Shuffle but when he bent down, Show's hand was suddenly wrapped around his neck. The giant contender went for the Chokeslam but Cena countered it with a falling neckbreaker. Cena immediately bounced off the ropes and connected with the Five Knuckle Shuffle. He hooked Show's heavy leg but he kicked out at 2. The Chain Gang Commander went for the STF only to be overpowered before the hold was applied.

The World's Largest Athlete then got up and leveled Cena with a knee to the midsection before doing a move similar to an Air Raid Crush. He then put Cena's head between his head and lifted him up for a powerbomb as he fought back with rights to the face only to fail when Show performed a reverse thrown powerbomb. He went over Cena for a pin but he again managed to kick out at 2. Once Show was on his feet, he signaled for the Chokeslam and waited for Cena but he escaped it and attempted the Attitude Adjustment, formerly known as the FU, but Show was too heavy to lift. Show then put him in a cobra clutch and executed a cobra clutch backbreaker. Show told Cena to submit to the hold but he refused and got tossed like he was a lifeless doll. Show then raised his right hand that was now in a fist, ready to knock out Cena. He swung at him which missed and almost connected with the referee but managed to stop it. Cena took this as an advantage with the referee stunned; he kicked Show right in the gonads. He then used all of his remaining strength to hoist Show on his shoulders for a successful Attitude Adjustment. He hooked Show's leg and the referee counted to 3 for the match winning pin.

Lilian: "Here is your winner and STILL the IWA Champion, John Cena!"

With the surprising victory, the fans stood in shock as the champion retained his title. Cena took the title that remained in his possession and raised it high as he walked up the ramp to the crowd that cheered him. The general manager of Xtreme Revelation seemed agitated when he heard Cena win by the TV monitor in his office. Nothing seemed to have the champion's number in a title match and he likes to let it stay that way.

-COMMERCIAL-

The Impact Connection, minus Benedict Rockwell who was getting treatment for the Tombstone Piledriver on the New Frontier Championship and Monty Brown, began making their way to the ring that is until they saw Triple H.

Morrison: "Well, Hunter, glad to see you tonight. Unfortunately you are looking at the man who will defeat your former protégé in the middle of that ring."

HHH: "Haven't lost your confidence yet, eh? That'll change when the beating you deserve comes your way in the form of your challenger. By the way, this is the last time I'll be referring to you as the champ, champ."

Warwick: "Hey! You can't talk to the International Champion that way!"

Triple H then pulled out his trusty sledgehammer, making one half of the International Tag Team Champions back away. Titus only took once step back, fearing to be hit with the weapon but didn't make it look evident.

HHH: "What if I want to, are you going to do something about it?"

The group then just walked away, not saying a word after being threatened by the sledgehammer wielding superstar. Now let's head to the ring for the final match of the pay-per-view.

Roberts: "This second and final main event contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the International Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Washington D.C, weighing in 290 lbs, Batista!"

_I Walk Alone _played and the challenger for the International Championship appeared on the stage to activate his pyro. Batista no has the chance to deplete the power the Impact Connection had on the brand by taking their top championship and it will be difficult when they play the numbers game.

Roberts: "And his opponent, representing the Impact Connection and being accompanied to the ring by The Zeroes, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 219 lbs, he is the current International Champion, John Morrison!"

_Ain't No Make Believe _was heard when the champion came out and rose up his championship while in slow motion. The leader of the Impact Connection will defend his title for the third time since becoming the champion and now he will have to defeat a beast that could rip him apart.

**International Championship:**

**Batista vs. International Champion John Morrison w/ The Zeroes**

Morrison and Batista circled each other and came into a collar-elbow-tie-up which Batista quickly ended by pushing Morrison to the mat. They went for this again and Morrison managed to slip behind Batista for a waistlock but had difficulty on taking him down. Batista then backed him into a corner when Morrison still hasn't removed the waistlock. He now whipped Morrison across the ring and then tossed him up into the air with a back body drop. Morrison tried rolling out of the ring but was stopped and got Batista dropping a leg across his neck. He then lifted him into the air with a military press but he slipped away and connected with a Russian Legsweep. Morrison stomped on Batista as he was grounded and bounced off the ropes for a knee lift to the face of his opponent. He was then pressing his knee against Batista's skull up to the referee's count of 4. He covered Batista for a pin but he powered out of it at 2, almost sending Morrison to the floor. Morrison, who was now on the apron, went for a shoulder thrust on his opponent and got it but when he did this for a second time Batista caught him for an attempt for the Batista Bomb only to have Morrison escape. Batista taunted Morrison for how close he was on Batista Bombing his way to the gold he owned.

The International Champion then charged at his opponent only to be caught by the neck and was lifted up in a choke. He quickly fought back with forearms to the face and was gouging his eyes to be released form the move. With Batista in the corner, he went to the second rope for a few shots to the face and did a monkey flip to him. Morrison added more momentum to his own with a Break Dance Leg Drop on the Batista and went for a pin only to receive a 2 count from the referee. Morrison showed off for the fans as Batista tried getting up only to get a kick to the midsection. He then ran off the ropes and did a baseball slide dropkick to Batista, sending him to the floor. Morrison now kept the referee from looking at what was happening as The Zeroes double teamed Batista. Batista was whipped to the security barricade twice before leaving the scene of the crime when the referee turned around. Now Morrison exited the ring and smashed Batista's face on the apron two times before rolling him into the squared circle. The Guru of Greatness delivered a slingshot somersault legdrop on Batista and attempted a pin fall but he kicked out again at 2. He was just showing disrespect towards his opponent as he slapped him around only to get him enraged.

Batista suddenly got to his feet and carried Morrison into the corner for a combination of shoulder thrusts. He whips him across the ring and hits a running clothesline on Morrison as The Zeroes watched. Warwick tried distracting the referee only to draw the ire of the No.1 Contender who grabbed him by the hair. Titus entered the ring and almost hit Batista but connected with Warwick instead. Batista eliminated Titus from the equation by clotheslining him over the top rope. Morrison came from out of nowhere off the ropes with a springboard roundhouse kick. Now his challenger was down and he had to move fast to get the victory with another move so he pulled Batista near the corner, positioning him for one of his signature moves. The A-List Elitist executed the Starship Pain, a split legged corkscrew moonmsault, on Batista perfectly. Morrison covered Batista but as the referee was about to reach 3, he kicked out. The Shaman of Sexy was livid, hearing the word "TWO" come out of the referee's mouth. Just out of sheer frustration, Morrison mounted Batista and landed multiple forearms to the face until the referee had to physically break him apart from his opponent. Batista was about to spear Morrison but he instantly moved, hitting the referee instead. He kicked Morrison on the midsection for a vertical suplex but Warwick and Titus intervened, saving Morrison. The two then performed their Powerbomb/ Flying Neckbreaker move on Batista. Morrison ordered the two to hold up Batista as he connected with continuous forearms to the face of his opponent.

One man then ran down the ramp to help the outnumbered Batista, Triple H, who had his handy sledgehammer in tow. Morrison tried to greet him first but when Triple H swung the hammer, he high tailed out of the ring for safety. Batista managed to free himself from Warwick and Titus and he caused the two to butt heads with each other. The Game leveled Titus with the sledgehammer on the head as Batista Speared Warwick. The two were then distracted by Morrison, who was wielding a steel chair, for some time until Monty Brown came out to attack both men. Brown, who came down with a steel chair in his hands, attempted to smash HHH and Batista with the chair at the same time but they moved and instead hit Morrison. Triple H kicked him on the midsection and delivered the Pedigree on the Alpha Male. Batista rolled Morrison into the ring and stirred to his feet. Once he saw Triple H preparing to hit him with the hammer, he turned around only to be on the receiving end of a spinebuster by Batista. Triple H signaled for a new referee to come down as Batista signaled for the end of the match. The Animal finally planted Morrison with the Batista Bomb, hooked his leg as the new referee counted to 3.

Roberts: "The winner of the match and the NEW International Champion, Batista!"

The crowd has waited for that phrase to be said and they exploded when Batista pinned the now former champion. Batista climbed to his feet as he was presented with the International Championship, the belt that now officially belongs to him. He went to the turnbuckle and rose up his new title while pointing to the man who assisted him in overcoming the odds. After a five month reign as champion, Morrison has finally been unseated with a sure fire champion that will dominate the brand. Batista celebrated his victory as the pay-per-view came to a close.

_Final Results:_

_King Booker defeated Abyss_

_Eddie Kingston defeated Xtreme Generation Champion The Miz in an Xtreme Rules Match to become the new Xtreme Generation Champion_

_United States Champion Jeff hardy retained his title against John "Bradshaw" Layfield_

_IWA Tag Team Champions Alwyn Larson and Randy Orton retained their titles against Hardcore Holly and Goldberg_

_MVP defeated Shawn Michaels_

_The Class defeated Cryme Tyme_

_Edge beat Kurt Angle in a Medal vs. Hair Match to win Angle's Olympic Gold Medal_

_New Frontier Champion Benedict Rockwell retained his title against The Undertaker by disqualification_

_IWA Champion John Cena pinned The Big Show to retain his title_

_Batista beat International Champion John Morrison and became the new champion_

**Champions:**

**IWA Champion: John Cena**

**International Champion: Batista**

**Intercontinental Champion: Mr. Kennedy**

**United States Champion: Jeff Hardy**

**IWA Tag Team Champions: Alwyn Larson and Rob Van Dam (Randy Orton acting as substitute for RVD)**

**International Tag Team Champions: The Zeroes**

**Xtreme Generation Champion: Eddie Kingston**

**New Frontier Champion: Benedict Rockwell**

_**Quite a long chapter for IWA, I must say. This must be my longest PPV I have ever written and there maybe more to come. I would like to thank the people who have reviewed recently: J., the true elec and Phillip Clark and YOU, the people reading this. It has been more than a year since I started this and thirty three chapters later, it's still growing. Also I would like to apologize if I'm taking too much time on making these. School has been pretty much a pain in the ass for the past ten months. Again, thank you readers and reviewers.**_


	34. Xtreme Revelation Week 2 August

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, TNA or any independent promotion and their superstars. I only own my OC superstars (The Zeroes, Alwyn Larson, Peter Impact, Mike Speedway and Benedict Rockwell) and the names of their finishers except for some, the names of the shows, pay-per-views, tournaments (Tournament to a New Frontier) and matches (like the Xtreme Heights Match [and the V.2] and Championship Combat Match)

**IWA: International Wrestling Association**

**Chapter 34: Inter-Brand Collision– Xtreme Revelation August week 2**

Just twenty-four hours after _Road to Nowhere_, Xtreme Revelation brings in another night full of action. Three of the show's championships were defended the night earlier and only one of them changed hands. The fans were expecting the IWA Champion John Cena to talk about retaining his championship but it wasn't who the fans expected. _Ain't No Make Believe _played and the fans began booing the five BLOCKBUSTER superstars. The leader of the Impact Connection was fuming, which was evident by the look of his face. All five superstars entered the ring and Morrison was about to address the crowd.

Morrison: "All of you people wanted this to happen for months and now you got your wish. You people wished that I lose my title, the International Championship, and now look who holds it, a no good, pathetic, muscle known as Batista. Cheer now because his reign will be the shortest one in the title's history when I regain what is rightfully mine. The Impact Connection will stop at nothing until we get what ours is ours and Batista, you better prepare for the worst day in -."

In mid sentence, Morrison was interrupted by the song _Everyday Combat_, the theme of the first half of the IWA Tag Team Champions. Alwyn Larson walked down the ramp, looking at the group disgusted. He didn't even hesitate to enter the ring that outnumbers him by 4.

Larson: "What the hell? What the freaking hell!? This is what I'm telling you, Benedict. You're buddies just pull a rant because they lost their most important championship they held. Face it Morrison, you lost fair and square and you could nag your GM all week for a rematch, the thing is you're a _former _champion now. Your ego dropped down a bit because of that and -"

Morrison: "You better shut up before I decide to lay you out myself."

Larson: "You? Lay me out? Right, then I'll drop you before you do."

Larson dropped his microphone and challenged Morrison to fight one on one. One thing he probably forgot was that he was surrounded by the Impact Connection and he was alone. Just as he was about to strike, of all people who leveled him was Benedict Rockwell, his brother. The beat down began with all five men stomping on Larson continuously to the fans disdain. Out of nowhere, _One of a Kind _began to play as Rob Van Dam, who stunned the crowd in the process, returned from inactivity to help his partner.

Warwick was the first to see Van Dam running down the ramp so he exited the ring to greet him there with a clothesline only to have a combination of kicks and a roundhouse kick to the skull. He then went to a near-by turnbuckle and climbed to the top as he downed Brown and Rockwell with a diving somersault senton on both of them. Morrison told Titus to handle RVD as Morrison continued attacking Larson in the corner. Titus then went for a big boot which was evaded and RVD connected with a spinning wheel kick to him. Morrison now clobbered him from behind and delivered the Moonlight Drive to him.

Rockwell was now up and he handled RVD for a moment as Morrison tried going back to Larson but tackled him with a spear. He also speared his brother off his boots for stabbing him on the back earlier. He got leveled with a big boot from Titus as a result of retaliating. With RVD and Larson still outmatched by the numbers, they were getting beaten down to the canvas. Morrison then told Titus to go get two steel chairs and he complied immediately. Just when all hope was lost, Randy Orton of all people came out and ran down the ramp to aid his fellow superstars. He clotheslined Warwick before he entered the ring and tossed Brown out of the ring with a back drop. Rockwell tried to attack Orton with a right hand but was reversed with a right hand of his own and a dropkick. This sent Rockwell off the ropes and into a RKO from the Legend Killer. Morrison and Titus had the chairs and attempted to smash Orton simultaneously, like a con chair to, but missed when Larson pulled him out of range. Larson executed the Larson Shot on Morrison as Orton took Titus' chair that he dropped and clocked the big man down. Larson helped up RVD as the Impact Connection began retreating up the ramp. The three looked at the group from the BLOCKBUSTER brand as the fans cheered them.

JR: "Just 24 hours past _Road to Nowhere_, we can see the tensions after a night like last night. Xtreme Revelation will serve to be tonight's host for an inter-promotional week with another on the next edition of BLOCKBUSTER."

Lawler: "That's right. Our main event will have BLOCKBUSTER's own, Brock Lesnar compete against the IWA Champion and Xtreme Revelation's finest, John Cena."

JR: "Included tonight is an Xtreme Rules match pitting Kurt Angle and Edge, who now owns Angle's gold medal. He could have this last match for his medal on the line and defeat him for it. . But now we are going to have one of the many inter-promotional matches here tonight"

Lilian: "This opening match is scheduled for one fall introducing first, representing Xtreme Revelation, from Bombay, India, and weighing in at 185 lbs, Sonjay Dutt!"

_Guru _by _Dale Oliver_ played and the superstar from Bombay walked down the ramp being booed by the crowd. Even as he received the negative, Dutt continued smiling and entered the ring for the competitive match that was about to ensue.

Lilian: "And representing BLOCKBUSTER, from Yonkers, New York, weighing in at 255 lbs, Tommy Dreamer!"

_Man In A Box _sounded when Dreamer appeared on the stage and made his way to the ring. Dreamer would definitely want a win in another show over a representative of another brand, meaning he will be one step closer of becoming a contender in the ranks.

**Tommy Dreamer vs. Sonjay Dutt**

Dutt and Dreamer go ahead with a grapple in the center of the ring and Dreamer put him in a side headlock. Dutt is unable to push Dreamer off of his so he counters with a waistlock and lands a forearm to the back of the head. He then whips Dreamer to the ropes and sets up for a back body drop only to get a kick to the chest and a clothesline. He ducks under a clothesline for a back suplex on Dutt and goes for a pin but Dutt puts a shoulder up at two. He whips Dutt to the corner and runs towards him for another clothesline but Dutt puts up his boot to prevent this. He smashes Dreamer's head on the top turnbuckle and dropkicks him towards it. There, he used the ropes for support as he stomped him down into the corner until the referee counted to 4. He picks him up and does a snapmare on Dreamer, bounces off the ropes for a low clothesline. Dutt goes for a pin on his opponent only to have him kick out at 2. The Guru now puts Dreamer on the second rope and stand on his back, choking him in the process until the referee had counted to 4. Dutt now bounced off the ropes for the Bombay Boom but Dreamer moved out of dodge and catapulted Dutt out of the ring. As Dreamer took a rest after being choked on the ropes as Dutt tried to get in the ring. Dutt was now on the apron and he blocked Dreamer's punch with a right hand of his own. He then springboarded for a Bombay Blast and the referee counted the pin made but Dreamer kicked out at 2. Dutt now stomps on the back of Dreamer and gets in two elbow drop before he applied the Camel Clutch. Dreamer now tried to get to the ropes but Dutt really had the hold locked in, struggling to get to the ropes. He now managed to get to his feet with Dutt still hanging onto him but Dreamer gets him to release the hold by doing a snapmare. He then lands a few punches at Dutt and whips him to the ropes for a back body drop. The O.G. of Extreme now clotheslines Dutt and connects with a falling neckbreaker. After kicking him on the midsection, he throws him with a pumphandle suplex. The Extreme superstar now put Dutt in a tree of woe position in the corner as Dreamer backed up and screamed the letters "ECW" before charging with a low dropkick to the face. Dreamer was sizing his opponent for his signature DDT but he reversed it into an attempt for Standing Shiranui which is successful. He now pins Dreamer for the match.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, Sonjay Dutt!!"

The Guru has picked up the win for his brand and received a mixed reaction from the crowd as he exited the ring. Backstage, The Big Show was talking to the general manager of Xtreme Revelation, George Vegas.

Vegas: "So let me get this straight, you want a rematch next week against John Cena for the IWA Championship? I am really happy to oblige but I have another idea in mind for our champion."

Show: "What do you mean another idea? I can handle Cena on my own. He got off lucky last night and next week won't be the same. One right hook to his face will knock him out entirely and Cena will become a _former_ champion."

Vegas: "I know you can do that. Fine, you can have your rematch next week but if you lose that match, I will have to name a new No.1 Contender for Cena's title."

Show was grinning as he was granted a match with Cena for the title again. After that, the Impact Connection was seen backstage who immediately went to the general manager's office about to complain a few thing about the show. They expected Jayden Smith to be in the room with George Vegas but in reality it was Vegas having a chat with Kurt Angle.

Angle: "Just one match and that's all I'm requesting. One more match where anything goes because I'm gonna rip Edge into pieces for taking my gold medal and I don't want anything stopping me from breaking his ankle."

Vegas: "Alright fine. You want him so bad, you got it. Tonight Edge and Kurt Angle meet in that ring in an Xtreme Rules match."

Angle: "He'll regret entering that ring with my medal around his-"

Morrison: "Where the hell is Jayden? I need to have a word with him"

Angle: "Who the hell do you think you are interrupting me?"

Morrison: "I'm a far greater wrestler than you that's what I know. I'm also the Shaman of Sexy, The Guru of Greatness, and The Friday Night Deli-"

Angle: "You know what, shut up before I make you shut up. Can't you see I'm talking here, so show some respect."

Vegas: "Okay everyone, chill out. What would BLOCKBUSTER's finest want with Xtreme Revelation's general manager?"

Morrison: "I want those three guys who attacked us punished for what they did to us, humiliating us in front of those people. I want them suspended, better yet, fired."

Vegas: "Whoa, whoa, easy man. That's just a little too harsh. But I'll punish them alright. Banning them from the arena is what I'll do. Plus humiliation is a small thing to pay for fame. Now leave my office because I have a show to run."

The Impact Connection exited the room showing ill attitude to the Olympic Gold Medalist and the GM. Intercontinental Champion Mr. Kennedy is about to be interviewed before his inter-promotional match.

Grisham: "Mr. Kennedy, seeing that you haven't defended your title since the week after Projekt Mayhem, do you intend on defending your title against someone from BLOCKBUSTER?"

Kennedy: "Better competition leads to better matches Todd. But it's not my job to book matches so I just wrestle and be what I do best: being a champion! I will set the bar for this championship high, higher than the IWA Championship. That's just how good this man is, whose name is MIIIIISSTEEER KENNEEEEEDYY! KENNEDY!"

The Intercontinental Champion now left the set for his upcoming match. We head back the ring for the next inter-promotional battle between Xtreme Revelation and BLOCKBUSTER.

Lilian: "This champion vs. champion inter-promotional match is scheduled for one fall introducing first, representing Xtreme Revelation, from Green Bay, Wisconsin weighing in at 243 lbs, The Intercontinental Champion Mr. Kennedy!"

_Turn Up the Trouble Remix _played as Mr. Kennedy came out and walked down to the ring. The young and brazen Kennedy has been the longest reigning champion since IWA's inception and is one of the remaining first ever champions that won the titles at Break of Dawn. He would like to further that reign to maintain his legacy in this title's history.

Lilian: "And his opponent, representing BLOCKBUSTER, from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at 225 lbs, the United States Champion Jeff Hardy!"

_No More Words _blasted through the arena speakers as the face painted Hardy ran out to the stage and activated his pyro. The other inaugural United States Champion has defended his title for more than four months now and he is still the champion. He hopes to make his brand proud in this champion vs. champion match.

**Champion vs. Champion Non Title Match**

**United States Champion Jeff Hardy vs. Intercontinental Champion Mr. Kennedy**

The two champions soon started the match with Jeff putting his opponent in a side headlock only to be pushed to the ropes and into a kick to the midsection as Kennedy bounced off the ropes for a knee lift but got his feet swept into the air knocking him down in the process. Jeff went for an early pin on his opponent but Kennedy got out of one and was caught with an arm drag from Jeff. Kennedy gets another arm drag from his opponent and is on the receiving end of a kick to the midsection after an arm wrench. Jeff whips him to the ropes but he managed to grab the ropes to stop and kick Jeff on the face when he stepped forward. Jeff charged towards him but is sent over the top rope by Kennedy who doesn't see Jeff land on his feet on the apron. Jeff clobbers him with a forearm to the face and quickly goes to the nearest corner for a diving cross body that gets a 2 count. Jeff goes for a kick on Kennedy when he got up but is caught. He tried turning it into his signature spinning mule kick but Kennedy managed to block it. He then kicks away at the vulnerable Jeff in the corner until the referee counted up to 4 to make him stop the assault. Kennedy now proceeds to choke his opponent using his right boot that was pushing Jeff's neck into the corner but was forced to stop it at the count of 4. Kennedy then backs off and bounced off the ropes for a facewash on the face of Jeff but he moved out of the way at the near second. Jeff now tried again the kick and was once again blocked but he is successful with the spinning mule kick. With Kennedy sitting in the corner, he ran up to him and jumped on the second rope for the corner dropkick known as the Hardyac Arrest which missed when Kennedy moved. Kennedy proceeded to push Jeff into the corner under the turnbuckles and near the steel ring post. He then put some distance between him and his opponent for a running low dropkick on Jeff, making him hit his back on the steel ring post. Kennedy went to the outside after this and began pulling on Jeff's head and leg at the same time, serving him with pain by contorting his body against the post. He entered the ring again and pulled out Jeff from under the corner and went for a pin but Jeff kicked out at 2. After Jeff kicked out of the predicament, Kennedy picked him up and connected with two consecutive side slam backbreakers. He went for the pin again with him putting his knee against his face and Jeff barely kicked out at 2. The Intercontinental Champion tried to punish Jeff more with a suplex attempt but he landed right behind him for a suplex of his own only to be blocked and thrown midsection first on the top rope. Kennedy followed up with a bicycle kick to the side of the head while Jeff was still dangling from the rope. He now hooked his near unconscious leg but he reached for the ropes successfully for a 2 count. The Green Bay Gladiator waited for his opponent to get up for the Mic Check but as he was going for it he didn't see Jeff grab the top rope making Kennedy the only one to hit the canvas. Jeff now connected with an inverted atomic drop followed by a double leg drop to the stomach and a low dropkick to the face. The Rainbow Haired Warrior kicked Kennedy on the midsection and dropped him with a sitout inverted suplex slam. Jeff then shouted to the fans as he climbed his way to the top rope but Kennedy won't be denied as he attempted to stop Jeff's jump. The Lord of the Loudmouths went for a superplex on Jeff from the top rope but was all for naught when he got dumped face first on the mat followed by Jeff's Swanton Bomb. He was about to cover Kennedy for the pin but MVP suddenly ran up to the ring and called the referee. Kennedy used this distraction to collect a steel chair after landing an inverted DDT on his opponent. MVP was still with the referee but not for long when he got pulled out of the apron by Shawn Michaels and was knocked out by Sweet Chin Music five seconds later. Kennedy was about to use the chair on the Swanton Bomber but he ducked under it and delivered the Twist of Fate followed by him pinning Kennedy.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, the United States Champion, Jeff Hardy!"

Another victory for the BLOCKBUSTER superstars from the hands of the Charismatic Enigma in this inter-promotional match. Jeff took his title and raised it up on a nearby corner as Michaels looked down from the ramp at MVP as the show went to a commercial break.

-COMMERCIAL-

JR: "It has been a roller coaster of a night folks and BLOCKBUSTER's serving us losses better than the chances of a rodeo clown getting rammed on the backside by a bull."

Lawler: "Tell me about it. We're the A-show of IWA and our superstars have lost two matches against BLOCKBUSTER. If they don't fix this problem then I'll have to climb into that ring myself."

JR: "Steady there King. We won't want anything to happen to royalty of the Xtreme Revelation announce table. If you changed the channel before the match ended then here's the replay. MVP just hurried down the ring to aid his fellow superstar but the Ballin' Superstar didn't expect his opponent last night to come down too."

Lawler: "While this was happening, Kennedy fetched a chair from ringside and was about to level Jeff with it but he anticipated it and connected with the Twist of Fate at the same time Michaels clocked MVP with Sweet Chin Music. Michaels is now backstage so he can answer the question that's in our minds."

Grisham: "Uh Shawn, why did you knock out MVP earlier tonight with Sweet Chin Music and somehow costing Mr. Kennedy his match?"

Michaels: "Well for Mr. Kennedy then I hope that taught you a lesson that you should always focus on your opponent. MVP on the other hand, he deserved that superkick he got. MVP, you and I still have business to attend to."

He then left Grisham on his own after replying to the question that was just asked. We now see more from backstage as the Impact Connection was hanging around without their leader, who may still be fuming about earlier. Benedict Rockwell, with The Zeroes, was chatting with some of the backstage crew members while appreciating their own gold. They were going to get some coffee but a certain powerhouse called Bobby Lashley was standing in his way. He didn't notice him as he polished the New Frontier title and he accidentally bumped into Lashley, sending his coffee flying towards Jamie Noble's face, who was about to drink his bottled water.

Noble: "AHH! Coffee!! What's the big idea spillin' morning hot coffee on me?"

Rockwell: "It's this numbskull's fault. He was standing in the way. You should always know where you're standing, even before a champion like me."

Lashley: "Is that right? You won't be champion right now if you didn't have help. How about you try defending that championship against me tonight or you'll just ignore me and continue kissing Morrison's ass."

Warwick: "You never talk about a member of the Impact Connection like that or you'll face some serious consequences. Ain't that right Titus?"

Titus: "Yeah. I'll break anyone who insults the Impact Connection."

Lashley: "You and me Rockwell, in that ring tonight. Prove you're a man by not bringing anyone at ringside. I'm gonna rip you in that ring myself."

The Dominator have set the gauntlet for the Music Maniac and by the looks of it, Rockwell may be in a world of hurt later in the evening. We go back now to the announce table for an announcement.

JR: "We have received information that George Vegas has pitted the Olympic Gold Medalist, who is now medal-less, is going to face Edge tonight in an Xtreme Rules match for one last bid at the medal."

Lawler: "Edge won't be happy about this one JR. Being in the same ring with Angle again after winning that medal and now with weapons in play he could barely escape this match without getting a scratch."

JR: "That's later after this next match which is an inter-promotional tag team match with both teams having a man from BLOCKBUSTER and Xtreme Revelation."

Lilian: "This 6-man tag team match is scheduled for one fall introducing first, representing BLOCKBUSTER, from San Diego, California, and weighing in at 175 lbs, Rey Mysterio!"

_Booyaka 619 _played and pyro was activated as Mysterio came out to the stage and pointed to the crowd on both sides. He clasped hands with his fans and gave one lucky fan a mask he was wearing only to reveal another under it. He entered the ring and was about to serve some cruiserweight pain on his opponents.

Lilian: "And his partners, first from Parkland, Washington, weighing in at 165 lbs, Jack Evans!"

_Born to Win _by _Papoose _blared through the speakers as the Master of the Break Dancing Arts appeared on the stage and started walking to the beat of his theme down the ramp. He entered the ring and showed the fans some old school break dances and kipped up on his feet. Evans shook hands with Mysterio, showing respect to his partner from another brand.

Lilian: "Standing at 6 feet and 2 inches, weighing in at 245 lbs, the Xtreme Generation Champion, Eddie Kingston!"

_I'm a Hustla _by _Cassidy _hit and the new Xtreme Generation Champion was being cheered on his way down to the ring. With the new title resting on his shoulder, he was ready to overcome challenges that included steel chairs, tables, ladders, kendo sticks, ring bells and more.

Lilian: "And their opponents, first weighing in a combined weight of 471 lbs, The Miz and Tazz!"

_Reality _sounded when the two walked out to the stage and down to the ramp. The Miz just lost his Xtreme Generation Championship against Eddie last night and even though they contested in an extreme environment, they were still here for a match. Miz's enforcer, Tazz, was feeling much better than Miz as he didn't participate in last night's match, only to get hit with weapons.

Lilian: "Their partner, from Jacksonville, Florida, weighing in at 230 lbs, Elijah Burke!"

_Don't Waste My Time _began before Burke started to walk down the ramp to the ring. He had his recent problems with Mysterio for a few weeks now ever since getting pinned at Projekt Mayhem. He was going to avenge his loss by beating the daylights out of him in this match.

**Rey Mysterio, Jack Evans and Xtreme Generation Champion Eddie Kingston vs. The Miz, Tazz and Elijah Burke**

Eddie and Burke start off for their respective teams and Burke was the first to land a hit with a cheap shot to the face and cornered him. He connected with shoulder thrusts to his midsection and whipped him across the ropes for a clothesline but he ducked under it and received a shoulder block from Eddie. Eddie bounced again off the ropes and was a victim of a hip toss from Burke. He tried going after Eddie which had him in a small package by the Xtreme Generation Champion that ended in a 1 count. Burke was the first to get up as he hit Eddie with a hard forearm to the side of the head and did a snapmare. He then bounced off the ropes and connected with a dropkick to the back of Eddie. Miz was requesting a tag from his partner and got that wish as he proceeded to attack Eddie. Miz mounted Eddie and dished out punches to his face right before the count of five where he could've been disqualified. He tags in Tazz and Miz puts Eddie in a sleeper hold and Tazz land a few kicks to his stomach. Tazz now whips Eddie into the open corner twice with such velocity that Eddie bounces off chest first and he followed up with a lariat to the back of the head. He went for the firs pin of the match but Eddie was near the ropes when it happened and he took the bottom rope at the count of 2. The Human Suplex Machine was about to set up Eddie on the top rope in a sitting position but Eddie fought back with punches to the head and kicked him down for a diving clothesline. Eddie tagged in Evans and he executed the Shining Ninja on Tazz and knocked Miz off the apron. He kicked Tazz on the midsection and bounced off the ropes for a running corkscrew neckbreaker. Evans dodged Burke's attempt of a clothesline and Mysterio entered the match with a springboard sitting senton on Burke. Evans saw his legal opponent outside helping out Miz to his feet but not for long as Evans ran towards their direction by starting off with a cartwheel and over the top rope with a moonsault on Miz and Tazz. The exciting to watch Evans rolled Tazz into the ring and goes for a pin but he pops a shoulder up at 2. He then worked Tazz's arm with an arm wrench two times and trips him face first on the mat and rolls him up using an Oklahoma roll for a 2 count. The Prince of Parkland was about to try a sitout suplex slam but Tazz blocked it and slipped behind him for a release German suplex. After a gutwrench suplex, he tags in Miz and he runs off towards the ropes and connects with a springboard legdrop on Evans. Miz taunted his two other opponents in their corner before going for a pin which results in a 2 count. He sat on Evan's back and proceeded to attack him with crossfaces to the face before dropping a knee on the back of his head. Miz tags in Burke as he holds Evans vulnerable for him to be punched on the midsection and face. Burke now executed a suplex followed by a back suplex on Evans. He placed him in the corner facing away from him and took a few steps backwards. Burke signaled for the Elijah Express as he put his knee pads down and charged towards Evans but he moved out of the way making him hit the turnbuckles. Evans downed Burke with a spinning wheel kick to the face before crawling to his corner and tagging in Mysterio right before Tazz came in trying to intercept him. Mysterio springboard over Tazz and did a monkey flip after he turned. Mysterio now whips Burke to the ropes but he reverses it into his own and goes for a clothesline which is ducked under for a springboard crossbody. Mysterio gets attacked by Tazz from behind but Eddie comes in to help with a Tiger suplex. Mysterio bounced off the ropes and hits a tilt a whirl headscissors takedown on Burke, sending him towards Miz downing him from the apron. Burke was on a receiving end of a Backfist to the Future by Eddie that sets him on the second rope for a 619 by Mysterio. Evans delivers the final blow with a springboard 630 Senton on Burke with Mysterio finally pinning him.

Lilian: "Here are your winners, Jack Evans, the Xtreme Generation Champion Eddie Kingston and Rey Mysterio!"

The three victorious competitors stood tall from their opposition in this tag team match but they didn't expect someone to ruin their celebration. played and the Great Khali emerged on the stage then started making his way to the ring with his translator Ranjin Singh. When he entered the ring, he took out Evans with a Brain Chop. Mysterio and Eddie, provoked by the attack began their charge for Khali but they both get caught by the throat. Khali throws Eddie in a corner before delivering his Punjabi Plunge to Mysterio. The Punjabi Nightmare now sets his sights on the King of Diamonds as he locks him in the Khali Vise Grip. He squeezed the fight out of Eddie through his head with Eddie soon rendered unconscious by the move. He grabs the Xtreme Generation Championship and raises it above his head, making Khali's motives known.

Backstage, the Impact Connection was preparing to leave the arena when all of a sudden the general manager was there to halt their progress.

Vegas: "Whoa, where do you guys think you're going?"

Morrison: "What does it look like? We're leaving. We're not staying in a dump of an arena like this."

Vegas: "Sure you can leave, but I'm talking about Rockwell here. You sir have unfinished business for tonight. I could see you're confused so I'll shed some light on what I'm talking about. You have a match tonight later on tonight against…… Bobby Lashley."

Rockwell: "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I'm not competing anywhere near that ring. I'm not competing against any of your idiotic wrestlers and I'm not competing against someone with lesser caliber than me like Lashley."

Vegas: "It's actually not in my hands this time. This match was actually made by _your _general manager. He put this match in the card just now and you have a match later in the night."

Vegas left the locker room as the crowd, who watched the entire announcement, was cheering. A member of the Impact Connection put in his place and it felt great to the people watching.

Lilian: "This Xtreme Rules match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Olympic Gold Medal in Edge's possession introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 250 lbs, Edge!"

_Metalingus _hit as the stage became engulfed with smoke before Edge came out with the Olympic Gold Medal around his neck. Edge has been bragging about his win for about 24 hours now and the look on his face sure said he didn't like being in this match. He had already won and now he has to participate in this last attempt of Angle to win back the medal.

Lilian: "And his opponent, from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, weighing in at 240 lbs, he is the only Olympic Gold Medalist in professional wrestling, Kurt Angle!"

_Gold Metal _blared through the arena speakers when Angle began running down the ramp towards the ring. He discarded his entrance clothes and quickly entered the ring, wasting no time to attack the man who has his most prized medal in his hands.

**Xtreme Rules Match:**

**Kurt Angle vs. Edge**

Angle chased Edge out of the ring and was right on his tail as Edge jumped over the security barricade and into the crowd. Edge was cornered right before the locked door behind him leading backstage as Angle stalked him. Angle was about to strike Edge but he trips him making Angle's head hit the door. Edge slammed Angle's face into the door a few times before letting up due to the booing fans around him. As he was busy screaming at the fans, Angle retrieved a fire extinguisher and sprayed Edge on the face, blinding him temporarily. He attacked Edge with the extinguisher by driving it against his midsection as Edge tried to retreat back to the ring. After spraying Edge with more foam from it, making him slip over the barricade, Angle discarded it and went after Edge. Angle now pulled up Edge by the hair and whipped him to the steel steps harshly that sent the upper half flying. Angle now focused removing the objects on the announce table of Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler. He didn't notice Edge crawl to where to the other side of the ring and take something from under the ring. Angle pursued Edge only to be hit by a steel chair on the throat. Edge then clocked him on the head with the same weapon he just used. He throws Angle into the ring and gets another pair of steel chairs. The Master Manipulator wedges one of the chairs into the turnbuckles, ready to use for later as he sets his sights on his opponent who was trying to get up using the ropes. He was about to attack Angle with the chair but Angle moved out of the way as the chair sprang back to Edge's face when it hit the top rope. The Wrestling Machine tossed Edge with two overhead belly to belly suplexes and dropkicks him off his feet. He went for a German suplex but he blocked it and Edge went for a suplex of his own only to be reversed into a roll up where Angle turned it into an Ankle Lock. Edge managed to power out of the hold and drop Angle with a flapjack exactly on the chair lying on the canvas. He hooked his leg for a pin only to get a 2 count from the referee. Edge rolled out of the ring and retrieved a table from under the ring along with a garbage can and put it in the ring. Right before he could enter the ring, Angle did a baseball slide dropkick on him, sending him flying to the announcer's table. Angle landed a European Uppercut on Edge and tried to put him through the announce table with the Angle Slam but is countered with the Edge-O-Matic. Edge rolls in Angle into the ring and tried a pin but he kicked out again at 2. He picked up Angle and whipped him to the ropes for a clothesline only to have him duck under it and execute a German suplex. He followed through with two consecutive suplexes and pulled down the straps. The Olympic Hero attempted the Angle Slam and again Edge had it scouted for the Edgecution. He went to the corner and waited for Angle to get up. When he did, Edge charged towards his direction for the Spear only to get leapfrogged and his head battering through the chair wedged between the turnbuckles. This gave Angle the opportunity to deliver the Angle Slam on his opponent. Before he could capitalize, a certain group of superstars rushed into the ring and attacked him from behind. It was the Impact Connection, who earlier had some words with Angle and didn't feel too good about it. Titus had already set the table on the center of the ring but before they could act, Bobby Lashley came in to help Angle. Lashley, who has a match with Rockwell later, double clotheslined Warwick and Morrison off their feet. He tried the Dominator on Brown but he managed to escape and get a chair shot to the face by Rockwell. With the odds out numbering them nobody could even it if they wanted to, that is until RVD, Alwyn Larson and Randy Orton, who were banned from the arena earlier, chose to help. RVD, Larson, Orton and Lashley neutralized the Impact Connection from the ring and the fight continued up the ramp. Edge was now up and tried capitalizing from the carnage as he went for the Angle Slam on his opponent but he ended up being countered by the original user and was sent through the table with another Angle Slam. Angle now pinned Edge for the victory.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, Kurt Angle!"

Angle has now avenged himself in this match and finally reclaimed his medal. He took it from the referee who Edge gave it to earlier before the match started. Angle may thank Lashley, Orton, RVD and Orton for coming in the ring and somehow helping him win the match.

-COMMERCIAL-

Lilian: "This is an inter-promotional match scheduled for one fall introducing first, representing BLOCKBUSTER and the Impact Connection, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 240 lbs, the New Frontier Champion Benedict Rockwell!"

_Get Up _was heard and the over confident New Frontier Champion walked out to the stage and surprisingly had nobody coming down with him. He was part of the attack earlier and knows his opponent will try to rip through him now unlike earlier. Rockwell entered the ring showing no signs of his pride ever becoming less since joining the Impact Connection.

Lilian: "And his opponent, from Colorado Springs, Colorado, weighing in at 250 lbs, Bobby Lashley!"

_Hell Will Be Callin' Your Name _blared through the speakers as the powerhouse walked to the stage and activated his pyro. He defended his brand earlier by helping Larson, RVD and Orton even the odds in the Xtreme Rules match earlier and that made a statement to the Connection. Lashley pointed at his opponent, knowing the opportunistic character in the ring will do anything to exit the match unscratched.

**Non Title Match:**

**Bobby Lashley vs. New Frontier Champion Benedict Rockwell**

Lashley would try to get his hands on Rockwell once the bell rang but he would retreat to the ropes for sanctuary like his match last night with Undertaker. However this didn't work the second time as Lashley caught him by the belt of his pants and pulled him in for a lariat to the back of the head. He whips him towards the ropes and Rockwell managed to hold on to the ropes only to get Lashley run up to him where Rockwell put up his boot to stop him. Rockwell charged towards his opponent but he was thrown into the air with a back body drop with great height. He punches him a few times and whips Rockwell to the corner across the ring with velocity that he bounced back into his arms for an overhead belly to belly suplex. Lashley kicked his opponent on the stomach and hoisted him up for a backbreaker rack where he escaped behind him for an inverted DDT. Rockwell mounted his opponent and just went crazy with his forearms, driving them one after the other while the referee forced him off before the count of 5. He then set him in a sitting position where he landed two shoot kicks to the back followed by another to the chest. Rockwell tried a pin on Lashley but he quickly kicked out of it at 1. Rockwell now picked up his opponent and hit two knee lifts to the midsection followed by an attempted leg drop bull dog but Lashley moved out of the way. The Dominator now clotheslined Rockwell and ducked under his attempt of a clothesline for an Exploder suplex. Lashley then lifted Rockwell in a vertical suplex where he kept him in a delayed state while turning it into a one armed suplex. Monty Brown now proceeded to come down to the ring to aid his faction-mate but before he could enter the ring he was taken down with a Spear. Rockwell was about to become a victim of the Dominator but he countered it with the over the shoulder swinging DDT known as the Rockwell Rocker. He dragged him near the corner and proceeded to climb the top rope. The Music Maniac now jumped into the air for a Shooting Star Press but Lashley moved out of the spot where Rockwell landed painfully. Lashley was getting ready to Spear his opponent and charged which Rockwell evaded and Lashley almost hit the referee, good thing he stopped. This would prove to be the key mistake of Lashley as Rockwell sneaked up behind him with the Full Volume Edition and it was all over for him.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, Benedict Rockwell!"

The match was over with Rockwell coming out on top but it wouldn't end there as he had more business with Lashley. Rockwell was about to give Lashley the Music Nation Anthem but he slipped behind him and delivered the Dominator. He looked at his downed opponent but before he could do anything, Brown came in from behind. He was about to deliver the Alpha Slam but Lashley managed to get out of it and execute a spinning spinebuster. The Real Deal attempted the Dominator on Brown but he was on the receiving end of the Turning Point when he turned around. Rockwell and Brown were about to gang up on Lashley but they stopped when _Voices_ began playing. They faced the stage and expected Orton with RVD and Larson to come out but that didn't happen. They realized it was all a distraction when nobody came out but when they turned around they were both leveled with a double Spear from Lashley. Both members of the Connection fled the ring and wanted no more of Lashley and Xtreme Revelation.

JR: "The night is about to end and we would like to thank BLOCKBUSTER for coming to our territory and being good sports but some superstars aren't that good. Anyways folks, our main event is about to start."

Lawler: "Our IWA Champion goes against the unstoppable superstar known as Brock Lesnar. We haven't have word of Cena since the start of the show but we know he will win this one for our brand."

Lilian: "This inter-promotional match is scheduled for one fall introducing first, representing BLOCKBUSTER, from Minneapolis, Minnesota, and weighing in at 276 lbs, Brock Lesnar!"

_The Next Big Thing _hit and Lesnar came out on the stage and was beginning to be booed by the crowd. He ignored the crowd and just focused on his objective for tonight, destroying his opponent and winning. Lesnar jumped on the apron and entered the ring, waiting for the Xtreme Revelation star.

Lilian: "And his opponent, representing Xtreme Revelation, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, weighing in at 240 lbs, the IWA Champion, John Cena!"

_The Time is Now _began and the fans in the arena went wild for the champion. Cena emerged through the curtain and was welcomed with hellacious cheers with only few boos from the BLOCKBUSTER fans. Cena rushed down the ramp and raised his title towards the crowd as soon he got up right before the match started.

**Non Title Match:**

**IWA Champion John Cena vs. Brock Lesnar**

The two superstars were about to grapple at the center of the ring but Lesnar kicked Cena instead and took him down with a wasitlock. Cena managed to counter after getting his feet with a few elbows to the side of the head and snapmared him. He would do a neck snap on Lesnar and clotheslined him when Lesnar got up. Cena now whipped Lesnar to the corner and connected with a fisherman's suplex. Going early for a pin was what Cena did and got a 1 count as Lesnar powered out. Cena now bounced off the ropes for a crossbody on Lesnar but he caught it and executed a double rib breaker on him before throwing Cena over with a fallaway slam. He was about to whip Cena to the ropes but he turned it into a knee lift to the midsection and followed up with a double leg hook suplex. Lesnar did an arm wrench on Cena before laying him out with a short arm clothesline. He dragged him into the near by corner by his arm and placed him in a sitting position. Lesnar proceeded to choke Cena using his boot but stopped right before the count of 5. The Next Big Thing lifted Cena to the top rope and went to the second rope himself for a superplex on his opponent but he would be countered with punches and was pushed off the corner. The Champ now jumped into the air and onto the back of Lesnar's head with a diving leg drop bulldog. Cena continued with his momentum with the Killswitch on Lesnar. The Chain Gang Commander rose up his hand and told Lesnar "You Can't See Me" before bouncing off the ropes with the Five Knuckle Shuffle. He signaled for the Attitude Adjustment on Lesnar but before he could execute the move, Big Show made his entrance down the stage, distracting him long enough for Lesnar to escape and boot him on the face. Show stood by at ringside, observing the match as Lesnar did a snap suplex on his opponent twice. He went for a pin on Cena but hew kicked out at 2 right before 3. Lesnar was now playing with his opponent, slapping him around before kicking him on the side of the head. He picks him up and whips him in the corner and goes for a corner clothesline only to hit nothing but the corner. Cena ran off the ropes and hit Lesnar with a flying shoulder block and did it again. He now kicked Lesnar on the stomach and performed the Throwback. He again went for the Attitude Adjustment which Lesnar foresaw and escaped with hard elbows to the side of the face. He was about to attempt the F-5 on Cena only to have him slip out of it and do a drop toe hold for the STF. Even Lesnar's power would be no match to the submission move as he tapped out.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, the IWA Champion John Cena!"

Cena wasn't able to celebrate yet as he saw Show trying to enter the ring and he tried intercepting him but was pushed away. Cena insisted on attacking Show but was no match when he head butted him. Show was about to Chokeslam Cena but he got out of his grasp by kicking him where the sun doesn't shine twice. The Doctor of Thuganomics went for the Attitude Adjustment on Show but the match had weakened him to the state of him not able to force Show on his shoulders. The World's Largest Athlete would capitalize on this grabbing him by the throat and slamming him to the canvas with the Chokeslam. He was about to put the nail on the coffin but all of the sudden _Man on Fire _hit followed by someone's pyro going off on the stage. It was Kane's pyro and he made his way down to the ring and entered it. He didn't waste any time trading punches with Show and stunned him with an uppercut. Show took him by the throat for a Choekslam but Kane grabbed him by the neck. The two pressed on the other's throat knowing one of them would relinquish the hold and it was Show who removed his hand from Kane's throat with the help of Cena after he kicked Show's leg. Kane then lifted him up and performed the Chokeslam on him. Cena was about to thank the Big Red Machine only to get a dose of a Chokeslam from him too. He took the IWA Championship that was on the canvas and activated his ring pyro before raising it up high over the champion and his challenger right as the show faded.

**Champions:**

**IWA Champion: John Cena**

**IWA Tag Team Champions: Alwyn Larson and Rob Van Dam**

**Intercontinental Champion Mr. Kennedy**

**Xtreme Generation Champion: Eddie Kingston**

_**This lengthy edition of Xtreme Revelation is now done. You know the drill folks, if you like it, review. If you don't like it……. then tell me what's wrong with it.**_


	35. BLOCKBUSTER Week 2 August

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, TNA or any independent promotion and their superstars. I only own my OC superstars (The Zeroes, Alwyn Larson, Peter Impact, Mike Speedway and Benedict Rockwell) and the names of their finishers except for some, the names of the shows, pay-per-views, tournaments (Tournament to a New Frontier) and matches (like the Xtreme Heights Match [and the V.2] and Championship Combat Match)

**IWA: International Wrestling Association**

**Chapter 35: Cold as Steel– BLOCKBUSTER August week 2**

It was another BLOCKBUSTER night about to start but it wasn't just an ordinary night, it was the second inter-promotional night of the week that would host matches pitting the two brands superstars against one another. The pyro started off the show and after the display the seated fans were now standing and cheering. The first match was a tag team match from the two brands.

Roberts: "This inter-promotional tag team contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first, representing BLOCKBUSTER, from Detroit, Michigan, weighing in a combined weight of 435 lbs, Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin, The Motor City Machineguns!"

_1967 _played as the two exciting superstars made their way to the ring to be met with a mixed crowd. They didn't care through as they were there for the cheering portion and wanted to perform in another's brand for some challenge.

Roberts: And their opponents, weighing in a combined weight of 497 lbs, Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin, the World's Greatest Tag Team!"

_World's Greatest_ began and the duo known as the World's Greatest Tag Team made their way to the ring. They were booed more than their opponents but it didn't break their confidence. The two BLOCKBUSTER superstars pointed at their opponents in the ring before coming inside the squared circle, ready to whip their opponents back to their brand.

**Motor City Machineguns vs. World's Greatest Tag Team**

Haas and Shelley represented their respective teams and started off with a collar-elbow-tie-up with Haas getting the upper hand with a wrist lock. He had Shelley after an arm wrench but Shelley would counter with an arm wrench of his own and knock down Haas with a legsweep. Shelley then kicked Haas using a football kick and followed it up with a running senton. He did another arm wrench before tagging in Sabin as Shelley did a snapmare on Haas before the two bounced off the ropes in opposite directions and connected with a simultaneous dropkick to his back and chest. Sabin went for the cover on Haas but he put a shoulder up at 1 and a half. He picked up Haas and landed a few forearms to the side of the head before attempting to run off the ropes only to get him taken down by the hair by Haas. Haas now kicked Sabin towards their corner where he choked him against the turnbuckles. Once he relinquished the hold, he distracted the referee as Benjamin continued their team's assault on Sabin. After that was done, Haas tagged in Benjamin and the two whipped Sabin to the ropes for a hip toss they turned into a backbreaker. Benjamin picked up Sabin and whipped him to the ropes but as he charged he received an elbow to the face that stunned him for a few seconds. Sabin utilized this opportunity to springboard towards him only to be caught in mid air and powerbombed him towards the corner. He backs him in the corner and hits his forearms against his back. As the referee pulled Benjamin out of the corner, Haas tried to interfere for his partner only to get a kick to the face. Sabin plants both of his feet on Benjamin's chest as he walked over and takes him down with a tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown. Benjamin tried to prevent a tag from Sabin to Shelley but it was too late when he tried grabbing him by the boot when the tag was already legal. Shelley clotheslined Benjamin and prevented Haas from entering the ring with a jumping enzuigiri to the back of the head. He then kicked Benjamin on the midsection before executing a swinging fisherman's suplex. Shelley, along with Sabin, double teamed Benjamin with a spinning legsweep/ spinning wheel kick attack. Haas was soon to be out of the match because of Sabin who performs his Leap of Fate dive on him to the outside. Shelley waited for Benjamin to turn around and finally deliver the final blow with the Shellshock but Benjamin managed to escape for an attempt of Paydirt which was countered when he was pushed away in mid-air. This made him open for the Sliced Bread #2 move that awarded the Motor City Machineguns the match.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin, the Motor City Machineguns!"

Shelley and Sabin celebrated when the match ended and it didn't fit well with the World's Greatest Tag Team. They attacked Sabin and Shelley from behind as they celebrated in the ring. Haas threw Shelley with a German suplex as Benjamin delivered the T-Bone Suplex on the other half of the Machineguns. Benjamin proceeded to climb the top rope as Haas prepared Shelley for a powerbomb. Haas hoisted him up on his shoulder and Benjamin dived on Shelley with a clothesline simultaneous with the powerbomb. Sabin tried to help out his partner only to fall to Benjamin's Paydirt. Benjamin and Haas left the ring after saying to the beaten duo "Welcome to BLOCKBUSTER".

Backstage, we see Batista arrive with the International Championship resting on his shoulder. The fans were cheering for him as he made his way through the backstage area and found his locker room. Before he could enter through, the former International Champion, John Morrison, without his cronies, came by.

Morrison: "The undeserving champion finally arrives. Tonight, your short reign as champion will come to a halt when I win back what is mine. You only won _my _title because of outside interference but I promise there will be any repeat performances like that when we face each other inside a steel cage."

Batista: "Don't count on me to bring your chance of winning this baby back to an end. I'll make sure your face will hit steel when that bell rings. Just hope that cage will hold when I start breaking through your group."

Morrison and Batista had a brief stare down before the leader of the Impact Connection walked away. We go back to the ring area to BLOCKBUSTER's announce team of Michael Cole, Joey Styles and Jonathan Coachman.

Joey: "If you haven't been listening to the conversation earlier, our main event will be a Steel Cage match pitting our current International Champion Batista against the Friday Night Delight, John Morrison."

Coach: "You don't know how bittersweet this will be for Morrison. He plans on ending Batista's title run locked inside with him without the help of the Connection where they helped him retain his title in the past."

Cole: "Not only will the odds be evened but Batista gets Morrison for himself in this match alone. Tonight we have some of Xtreme Revelation's superstars in the arena for some inter-promotional battles."

Joey: "A certain tag team in the arena is the team of Alwyn Larson and Rob Van Dam. One half of the IWA Tag Team Champions will be in action against the former school teacher, Matt Striker who will surely bring along Big Daddy V."

Coach: "The Impact Connection will be satisfied for beating the hell out of Larson after the events of Xtreme Revelation between them but we will dive into this later on tonight so let's sit back and relax for some BLOCKBUSTER superstars facing each other one on one."

Roberts: "This match is scheduled for one fall introducing first, from Portland, Oregon, weighing in at 226 lbs, Peter Impact!"

_Boom _by_ P.O.D_ hit as the newcomer from Portland started to walk down the ramp as the crowd cheered for him. This could finally be the match where Peter can get the upper hand on his opponent after debuting against the same man that attacked him.

Roberts: "And his opponent, from the Caribbean, weighing in at 220 lbs, Carlito!"

_Cool _sounded through the speakers as the superstar from the Caribbean made his way to the ring. Carlito was ready to settle the score with his opponent tonight and after the attacks he did to Peter Impact, it could lead him to victory.

**Peter Impact vs. Carlito**

Carlito and Peter begin the match with a Test of Strength with Peter switching hands when Carlito tried to lock in his fingers. He got tired of this and kicked Peter and whipped him to the ropes for a clothesline only to be countered into a backslide that got a 2 count. Peter again went for a pin in a form of a crucifix hold on Carlito which is another 2 count for him. Before Peter could do another move, he gets a knee to his midsection and he lifts him for a suplex. Carlito was on the move with a knee drop to Peter's face and goes for his own cover which was a 1 count. After dropping Peter with a back suplex, Carlito stood up and springboarded off the ropes with a corkscrew senton and tried to follow up with a springboard moonsault but Peter put up his knees to block it. The Little Beirut Grappler connected with kicks to the side of Carlito following it up with spinning back elbow and a kick to the midsection then ended with a knee lift. When Carlito got up, Peter hit a dropkick on his face and connected with a flapjack. He then does a scoop slam on Carlito that placed him near the corner and Peter began climbing up to the top rope. Carlito played possum as Peter reached the top where he stood up and raked him in the eyes. He took this opportunity to climb to the second rope and superplex Peter out of the top rope. Carlito crawled to the cover on Peter but he kicked out at 2. Carlito now whipped Peter to the ropes where he went for a dropkick but Peter held onto the ropes to dodge it. Peter now tried to pin Carlito using a jack knife pin but he kicked out at 2. Peter now ducked under a clothesline from Carlito and levels him with a running leg lariat. Peter waited for Carlito to get up for the Impact DDT but he escaped and executed his lifting reverse STO. The Caribbean Superstar stalked Peter for the Backstabber but he managed to grab the ropes for leverage, preventing the move from being executed. Peter now tries to lift up Carlito in a suplex but he countered the suplex with the Backstabber. Carlito hooks both of Peter's legs and pins him 1-2-3.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, Carlito!"

The Caribbean Bad Apple proved he was the better superstar in this rivalry with the newcomer who he beat about a month ago. He told the referee to rise up his arm in victory as the crowd continued to boo him. Just as he exited the ring, _Dead White Guys_ played as King Booker began making his way to the ring with his gold crown and scepter with him along Queen Sharmell. The referee of the already finished match helps the fallen Peter to the back so that there won't be any more trouble as Booker gets a microphone.

Booker: "It is I, your humble king and ruler of the BLOCKBUSTER kingdom, King Booker! Just five days ago, I have slain the monster known as Abyss. My success at the recent pay-per-view should have given me the status of No.1 Contender for the International Championship. When the opportunity arises, your king will finally become a champion. All hail King Booker!"

The Royal Superstar was finished addressing the fans with his desire to win the International Championship off the winner of tonight's Steel Cage match. When he ended his speech to the crowd, _Just Close Your Eyes Remix_ suddenly sounds with Christian Cage coming out to the fans' delight. He walked down the ramp with microphone in hand as he was about to exchange a few words with the King of the World.

Christian: "Hold your horses Booker. I planned to do this earlier but since you beat me to the punch, I'll say it now. I want the International Championship around my waist! That title deserves to be held by a superstar who the crowd enjoys to see not someone who is also known as a buzz killer. Booker, you make all black people look bad with how you dress to the ring and how you talk. Soon, the International Championship will be an "Instant Classic"."

Booker: "Don't tell me a peasant like you has the audacity to challenge the might of King Booker! Last time I know, I held more championships than you could possibly dream off so do not tell me my desire to become champions is for naught."

Before this verbal exchange would escalate to a fight, GM Smith came out to the stage and calmed down the two wrestlers.

Smith: "Alright I think everyone has heard enough of this. We will settle this like grown men and that settlement will be on later tonight where Christian Cage faces King Booker, one on one."

The general manager left the stage after making his announcement, match between Cage and Booker for, what it looks like, the right to challenge Batista for his title. Cage and Booker had a stare down before Booker left the ring first. Backstage, the remaining singles champion of the Impact Connection, Benedict Rockwell, was about to be interviewed.

Matthews: "Benedict, as announced in our official website that you were going to have a rematch with your opponent last Sunday, The Undertaker next week. How do you feel going into this match?"

Rockwell: "It doesn't take a genius to know how I feel going into this match again. I defeated Undertaker cleanly last time and now I am forced again into a match with him. But if that's what he wants then I'll beat him in that ring, again."

Matthews: "How about the past events that occurred in Xtreme Revelation?"

Rockwell: "That is something we would like to forget. Xtreme Revelation is not IWA's A-show anymore, BLOCKBUSTER is. You know why? Because of us, The Impact Connection. We are extremely better wrestlers, showmen and champions than what Xtreme Revelation has to offer. What did they do when that fact began to enter their minds? They sent their dumbest, weakest and no good talent wrestlers to attack us."

He was about to continue his rant but he was interrupted by the sight of one half of the IWA Tag Team Champions, Rob Van Dam. RVD, who was one of the superstars Rockwell was talking about, walked into the set and stared right at the New Frontier Champion.

RVD: "You want to say that again to my face? If all you do is talk smack and never do anything thing about it and hide behind your teammates then you don't deserve that championship."

Rockwell stormed off the set after getting interrupted by Mr. Monday Night. RVD just shrugs at his actions and goes to the other side of the locker room where his roster was at. Now back to the ring where another inter-promotional match was about to start.

Roberts: "This next inter-promotional contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first, representing BLOCKBUSTER, from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 183 lbs, Matt Sydal!"

_Axeman_ hit as the gravity defying superstar known as Matt Sydal entered the arena. The crowd cheered for him when he continued to make his entrance down the ramp and into the ring. He jumped on the corner and soaked all of the crowd's adoration before his opponent made his entrance.

Roberts: "And his opponent, representing Xtreme Revelation, from Windsor, Ontario, weighing in at 235 lbs, Petey Williams!"

The Canadian's theme sounded through the arena sound system when he exited the curtain and towards the stage. He walked down the ramp as he was ready to represent his own brand with pride in this match.

**Matt Sydal vs. Petey Williams**

Williams and Sydal started the contest with a collar-elbow-tie-up and Sydal put his opponent in a hammerlock then a front facelock only to get tossed forward by Williams. While he was down, Williams did a side headlock on Sydal to keep him down. Sydal managed to counter this move when he got to a vertical base, turning it into a back slide pinning predicament which was only a 1 count. Williams tried to go on the offensive but was taken down with a deep arm drag followed by another. Sydal whips Williams to the ropes and he leapfrogs over Williams and does a hip toss. Williams tries to retreat in the corner but Sydal rushes to him for a monkey flip only to have Williams land on his feet. Sydal went for a wheelbarrow bulldog on him but Williams turned it into a sitout facebuster. Williams now drops a knee to the back of Sydal's head before going for a pin on him only to receive a 2 count from the referee. He tried picking up Sydal but gets kicked right on top of his head. Sydal goes for a kick to the midsection but Williams caught it only to have Sydal turn it into a headscissors takedown. He whips Williams to the ropes and dropkicks him on the face. Sydal quickly followed up with a phenomenal standing moonsault, right on the button for a 2 count. Williams rolled out of the ring to avoid Sydal for a moment but he would be denied of that request as Sydal launched himself with a suicide dive, catching Williams off guard and taking him down. As Sydal soaked the cheers of his fans, Williams managed to get to a vertical base and hit him when he turned around for a leg lariat. He rolls Sydal into the ring with his head hanging from the apron and Williams enter the ring. Williams grab the top rope and slingshots himself to the outside and does a leg drop to Sydal. He quickly re-enters the ring for a pin on Sydal but he kicks out at 2. Williams now does a scoop slam on Sydal before going to the top rope. He took too long on his way to the top as Sydal manages to get up and kick him on the face. Sydal sets Williams' legs properly and climbs to the top rope for a top rope frankensteiner. He tried to pin his Xtreme Revelation opponent but he popped a shoulder up at 2. Sydal whips Williams to the corner and charges which got him a boot to the face and Williams tries to approach him but this earns him a jumping spinning sole kick. Sydal goes to the top rope quickly as Williams tried to recover from that last shot and he dives onto him with a double knee drop to Williams' shoulders. Sydal attempted the Double Helix off the ropes towards Williams but he rolled out of the way to dodge it. Williams went for a neckbreaker but Sydal managed to escape it and pushes Williams to the ropes for a back body drop but Williams quickly executed the Canadian Destroyer on him. It was academic as Williams pinned Sydal for the 3 count.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, Petey Williams!"

The Wizard of the Washboard proved he can properly represent his brand with the victory he now had. He had his arm raised by the referee before exiting the ring and up the ramp as the show went to its first commercial break.

-COMMERCIAL-

Roberts: "This next inter-promotional contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first representing Xtreme Revelation, from Charlotte, North Carolina, weighing in at 219 lbs, Cody Rhodes!"

_Out to Kill_ was heard around the building when the son of the "American Dream" walked through the curtain. Rhodes would love to bring in another W for his brand as they have a winning streak against BOCKBUSTER tonight.

Roberts: "And his opponent, representing BLOKCBUSTER, from New York City, weighing in at 250 lbs, John "Bradshaw" Layfield!"

_Longhorn _played when the white limo started to make its way near the ramp and the door from the back of car opened where JBL came out of. Layfield have been frustrated by the loss he gained from Jeff Hardy last Sunday and he could lessen his frustrations in this match.

**Cody Rhodes vs. John "Bradshaw" Layfield**

The two began the match with Rhodes doing a waistlock on Layfield but he did a counter with him landing an elbow to the face and a hard right hand. As he corners Rhodes, Layfield just bombs him with a platoon of right hands to the face. He stops the attack and whips Rhodes across the ring. Layfield went for a running corner clothesline but Rhodes moved out of the way making Layfield hit turnbuckles. Rhodes did a dropkick on Layfield's back towards the turnbuckles again and rolled him up for a 2 count. He taunted Layfield after the 2 count as his opponent sported the same look Triple H had when Shelton Benjamin almost pinned him. Layfield charged towards him afterwards that brief moment only to have Rhodes dodge him and get in a few jabs to the face before going to the ropes. Layfield anticipated this as he knocked down Rhodes with a hard shoulder block. He does an arm wrench on Rhodes and pounded on his back with three forearm clubs before pulling his head down to the canvas. As Rhodes got up, he got taken down again with a scoop slam from Layfield. The self proclaimed True American Hero now dropped a combination of elbow drops to Rhodes' chest before going for the cover but he kicked out at 2. JBL forces Rhodes up and connected with a short arm clothesline that almost knocked his eyeballs to the back of his head. He went for another but this time Rhodes managed to avoid it and do a small package pin but Layfield got out of it at 2. Rhodes was now standing with the help of the ropes as JBL charged towards his direction for a big boot which missed its target. This got JBL in an unwanted position on the top rope and Rhodes helped him out of it with a dropkick, knocking him down to the floor. Rhodes waits for Layfield to get back on his feet as he launched himself over the top rope and onto his opponent. Problem was that JBL managed to catch him in mid air and slammed his back on the steel ring post. He rolls in Rhodes as he rose up his arm, taunting him while he enters through the ropes. JBL didn't notice Rhodes get on a vertical base as he ran towards JBL and kick him on his chest on his way in. The second generation superstar hits JBL with a few punches to the face following a bionic elbow to the top of the head and a bulldog off the ropes when he ducked under an attempted right hand attack. Rhodes climbed the ropes to the top turnbuckle before diving onto JBL with a missile dropkick. He quickly went for the pin on JBL but he kicked out at 2. Just as Rhodes was going to deliver a punching combination to JBL, he got poked in the eye. This proved to be the match deciding move as JBL quickly bounced off the ropes and clocked Rhodes with the Clothesline from Hell before pinning him shoulders down to the mat.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, John "Bradshaw" Layfield!"

The Self Made Millionaire was now smiling since his entrance a while ago as winning made him feel better. JBL celebrated his victory after exiting the ring while the people watching booed him. The cameras now show that Christian and King Booker were preparing their match which was going to be next after a final inter-promotional match.

Roberts: "This next inter-promotional match is scheduled for one fall introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Rob Van Dam, representing Xtreme Revelation, from Los Angeles, California and weighing in at 230 lbs, one half of the IWA Tag Team Champions, Alwyn Larson!"

_Everyday Combat_ hit and the superstar representing Xtreme Revelation came out and walked towards the ring. Larson, along with RVD, has made the Connection's night at their brand something they would like to forget but they won't be done with the Xtreme Revelation superstars until they teach them a lesson.

Roberts: "And his opponent, representing BLOCKBUSTER, being accompanied to the ring by Big Daddy V, from New York City, weighing in at 230 lbs, Matt Striker!"

_Calling All Cars _began when Striker, along with his "star pupil", entered the arena and made their way to the squared circle. After prevailing in a hard fought contest against Cryme Tyme last Sunday, Striker would love to extend their winning streak with an inter-promotional victory.

**IWA Tag Team Champion Alwyn Larson w/ Rob Van Dam vs. Matt Striker w/ Big Daddy V**

Striker and Larson started off with Striker mouthing off on Larson and he used this moment to land an unseen slap to the face. Larson followed up with a slap of his own and an arm drag on Striker. He would do a hip toss on Striker as he caught him charging towards him. Larson laded a few forearms to the side of Striker's head before whipping him across the ring only to be reversed by Striker. He now tried to lift him into the air but got a hurricanrana in mid air instead. Larson keeps his momentum running with a spinning heel kick on Striker. After doing another arm drag on Striker, he does an arm wrench only to get cocked on the head with a stiff punch. Striker took down Larson after an arm wrench of his own and did a leg drop to his arm. Larson tried sitting up twice, clutching his arm but was kept on the canvas by Striker twice with him kicking him on the chest and slamming him by the hair. Striker was the first to go for a pinfall but ended up with a 1 count. Striker batters his opponents with crossfaces to the face before kicking him on the back. He picks up Larson to his feet and whips him to a corner before going for a clothesline but Larson moved out of the way. Larson went to the apron quickly and climbed to the top rope and jumped, turning in mid air and landing on the corner again before successfully performing a double jump moonsault on Striker. Larson hooks the leg for the pin but Striker manages to get a grasp of the bottom rope that broke the pinfall at 2. Larson was about to bounce off the ropes but Big V inserted himself in the match by tripping him and forcibly pulling him out of the ring without being seen by the referee. Striker rolls out of the ring to collect his opponent but not after lifting him above the security barrier and dropping him chest first. After putting him in the ring, Striker goes for another pin but again gets a 2 count. Striker was about to go for a neckbreaker but Larson pushes him to the ropes and was caught with a calf kick to the jaw. He clotheslines Striker and knocks him down again but with a crossbody. The Californian Crusader slips behind Striker and connects with an inverted double underhook spinning backbreaker. He now focuses on his cohort and tried to gain revenge for him pulling him out of the ring with a slingshot plancha but was caught. RVD assisted his partner by doing a chop block to Big V, making him fall backwards. Larson rolls into the ring but is intercepted by the Extreme Educator with elbows to the back. He was about to attempt the Golden Rule of Larson but was reversed into the LDT. Larson now executed the Larson Shot that ended the match with the 3 count.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, Alwyn Larson!"

The first half of the IWA Tag Team Champion stood up and celebrated on the second rope in a corner. He exited the ring and left the ringside area as his theme music continued to play. Backstage, we see John Morrison, Batista's challenger tonight, preparing for his match while his Impact Connection team mates were socializing with each other. It was evident that they won't leave their leader even if a steel cage were to surround the ring. Back to the ring, where two of BLOCKBUSTER's superstars are to battle for the right to challenge the International Champion.

Roberts: "This next contest is scheduled for one fall and it is a No.1 Contenders match for the International Championship introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 235 lbs, Christian Cage!"

_Just Close Your Eyes Remix _by _Story of the Year _played as the crowd now stood on their feet as Cage made his entrance. Cage now has the opportunity to receive a title shot he has been wanting for so long. All he needs to do is beat King Booker, 1-2-3 or by submission.

Roberts: "And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Queen Sharmell, from Houston, Texas, weighing in at 252 lbs, King Booker!"

_Dead White Guys _sounded when the royally robed and crowned wrestler along with his wife began to walk down the ramp while the fans booed him. Booker entered the ring and did his signature pose with his raising his pinky while some pyro activated behind him. Booker's chance for a match with the title on the line will be his reward if he defeats Cage in this match.

**No.1 Contender's Match:**

**Christian Cage vs. King Booker w/ Queen Sharmell**

The match started off with a cheap trick from Booker as he threw his robe at the face of Cage, temporarily blinding him as he was attacked by Booker. The referee had forced Booker to stop his ongoing assault on Cage when he tried removing the robe from his face. When he did, he tackled Booker off his feet and landed a few blows to the face. Booker rolls out of the ring for some rest but rest is for the weary and the match just started so Cage bounced off the ropes and nailed him with a baseball slide dropkick that sent him back first against the barricade. Cage grabbed Booker by the head and slammed him head first on the steel steps a couple of times. Cage tried to enter the ring and restart the referee's count and did but was pulled out of the ring by Booker. Booker and Cage exchanged a few punches with each other until Booker poked him in the eyes. Booker forces Cage backwards to the apron's edge twice before chopping him on the chest. He now rolls Cage into the ring for the first pinfall attempt of the match that got a 1 count. Booker continues to punch and chop Cage until his opponent was backed into a corner. He whips Cage across the ring and quickly follows but Cage goes through the ropes to evade him and kicks him right between the eyes. Cage was now on the top rope with Booker's eyes still dazed after the kick but was knocked down with a diving corkscrew European uppercut. He kicks Booker on the midsection and was about to suplex Booker which he countered with a suplex of his own. Booker now bounced off the ropes and dropped a knee to his opponent's face. The King of the World now had a wrist lock on Cage before doing an arm wrench and connecting with a kick to the face. He went for a pin on Cage but received a 2 count from the match official. Booker now does a scoop slam on Cage before going to the top turnbuckle. Just before he dived off from where he stood, Cage quickly got off his back and knocked Booker off his feet and onto a precarious position on the top rope. The Instant Classic now goes to the top rope as Booker sat in pain before being thrown off the corner with a super frankensteiner. Cage crawled over Booker for the pin and got a 2 count when he kicked out. He was about to lift Booker into a fireman's carry but he slipped behind him and nailed him with a jumping superkick when he turned around. The Royal Superstar was waiting for Cage to get up slowly and attempted the Scissors Kick but he moved his head and went for the Unprettier. This was countered by Booker when he pushed him towards the ropes. He then ducked under Booker, who charged towards him with a jumping high angle hook kick, and hit the top rope crotch first. Just as the referee wasn't looking, Sharmell gave Booker the crown he wore earlier and began distracting the referee at the other side of the ring. Booker tried to bash Cage with the crowd but he blocked it and kicked Booker on the stomach, making him drop it. Cage grabbed the crown and threw it outside the ring but when he turned around, Booker executed a low blow, still unseen by the referee. Cage was still standing but was obviously in pain as he was vulnerable for the Scissors Kick. Booker hooked both his opponent's legs as the pin was counted up to 3.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, King Booker!"

The Ruler of the BLOCKBUSTER Kingdom has prevailed over Cage, albeit a little cheating, and now has the right to challenge the winner of the steel cage match in the show's main event. Booker's elation of his victory was just starting as he climbed up the ramp with his wife as the show went to its final commercial break.

-COMMERCIAL-

Joey: "Here it is folks, our main event for tonight! A steel cage match pitting two of our superstars against one another. Our current International Champion against former and inaugural champion of the same title, John Morrison."

Cole: "The cage is now being lowered as we speak. With the International Championship on the line, this is sure to be a blockbuster of a match. Our general manager gave Morrison his request, a rematch for the title and received this."

Coach: "Jayden Smith really gave this one his thoughts. He knew of Morrison's group and their intentions to regain the title so the cage neutralizes the numbers game. But that won't stop the Connection from finding a way inside the cage and outnumber Batista.

The cage now fully surrounded the squared circle with two referees to man the cage, one to officiate the match while the other to secure the cage's door. It didn't take a long time be4fore the introductions began.

Roberts: "This steel cage match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the International Championship! You can only win by pinfall, submission or by escaping the cage. Introducing first, from Washington DC, weighing in at 290 lbs, he is the current International Champion, Batista!"

_I Walk Alone _hit and the fans began to shout for the champion when he appeared on the stage. Batista activated his pyro right on top of the stage before moving on down the ramp. Of the two superstars, Batista maybe the one who is glad that the cage is there for two reasons: to keep the Connection away and to inflict more pain to Morrison using the cage.

Roberts: "And the challenger, representing the Impact Connection, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 219 lbs, John Morrison!"

_Ain't No Make Believe_ played as the challenger of the title walked out of the stage along with the Impact Connection. It didn't matter to him that the cage was there but the number factor that could turn the decision of the match into his favor. Morrison discarded his fur coat and other entrance accessories before entering the cage.

**International Championship:**

**Steel Cage Match:**

**International Champion Batista vs. John Morrison**

The steel cage door was now locked shut by the referee as the four other members of the Connection surrounded the ring like lumberjacks. Morrison was the first one to move, trying to take down Batista with a single leg and did. He tried to focus on his leg but was kicked away and he hit the cage back first. Batista was now up on his feet and grabbed Morrison by his head and slammed him face first on the cage thrice. He then lifted him up in a delayed vertical suplex. Batista now had Morrison begging for some time but Batista kept coming with stomps on him. Just as he backed away, Morrison pulled him into the ropes with his face hitting the cage. Morrison was now standing on Batista's shoulders while choking him at the same time. Because he match had no disqualification rules, the referee could do nothing but count the pinfalls and call the submissions of the match. As Morrison finished pushing Batista's throat, he got off his shoulders and ran off the ropes. He didn't expect Batista to recover quickly and clothesline him when he came back off the ropes. Batista now put Morrison on his shoulder for a front powerslam but he slipped out of the move and pushed Batista towards the side of the cage face first. Morrison then did a dropkick on his back, sending Batista towards the cage once again. The Friday Night Delight mounts his opponent and began to land forearm blows to his face. He stood up and bounced off the ropes with a knee lift to Batista's face. He then waited for Batista to get up and went for a kick but he caught it. Morrison tried to turn the tables with an enzuigiri which Batista expected as he ducked under it. Batista connected with two leg drops to the back of Morrison's neck before pulling him back up. Two of the members of the Connection, Warwick and Benedict Rockwell, started to climb up to the top of the cage but Batista saw them and put them down by battering them down the side of the cage with Morrison's head. He went for a pinfall on Morrison after knocking down Warwick and received a 2 count. The International Champion whipped Morrison to the ropes but he stopped, forcing Batista to charge which got him dropkicked on his leg that sent him to the side of the cage. As Batista tried to get up using the ropes, Morrison went to the apron and kicked Batista at the side of the head before doing a baseball slide dropkick from a feint vaulting dive towards Batista's chest. Morrison pulled him out of his previous position and went for a pin but Batista kicked out at 2, keeping Morrison's title quest from ending. As Morrison kicks Batista while he was down, he attempted to do an outstanding standing corkscrew moonsault but Batista rolled out of the way, making him hit the canvas. Batista and Morrison got up soon and before Morrison could do something, Batista picked him up by force and backed him into a corner. There he connected with multiple shoulder thrusts and whipped him across the ring where he clotheslined him. Another Irish whip was done by Batista and he back dropped Morrison when he bounced back. He went for a corner splash but Morrison moved out of his way and leveled him with a springboard roundhouse kick. The Guru of Greatness then attempted the Moonlight Drive on Batista and successfully got it. He hurried to the pin but Batista kicked out at 2 and 7/8. Morrison couldn't believe what just happened, so he immediately went for another Moonlight Drive. This time Batista countered it by pushing him to the ropes and slammed him to the mat with a spinning side slam. The Animal now indicated the end was near with a Spinebuster to the Impact Connection leader and did his "thumbs up, thumbs down" gesture. Before he could deliver the Batista Bomb, Monty Brown broke into the cage by the door with a steel chair and attacked Batista but was clotheslined. The referee shut the door closed, preventing the other Connection members from getting in thus making them climb up the cage. Morrison took this opportunity as he took the chair and clubbed Batista at the back of the head.

This was stopped by a five group of superstars who ran down the ramp and pulled them down. It was Randy Orton, Rob Van Dam, Kurt Angle, Alwyn Larson and Bobby Lashley from Xtreme Revelation who the Connection brawled with four nights ago. As RVD, Angle and Larson took care of the three in the inside, Orton and Lashley helped Batista who was beginning to be outnumbered by Brown and Morrison. Morrison tried swinging at Orton but he ducked and RKO'd him as Lashley and Brown brawled. Lashley now spears Brown off of his boots and with Orton's help, pulls him out of the ring through the cage door. They didn't notice Morrison crawling towards the exit with the door wide open and Batista still out from the chair shot. The Shaman of Sexy's exit was suddenly detoured when Larson superkicked Warwick into the cage door, propelling the door towards Morrison's face. This sent Morrison into The Animal's arms with another Spinebuster. It was thumbs down for Morrison as he was on the end of a Batista Bomb onto the chair. The other Connection members tried to enter the cage and prevent the decision but were kept busy by the Xtreme Revelation superstars as the referee counted up to 3.

Roberts: "The winner of the match and STILL the International Champion, Batista!"

The Impact Connection has failed at regaining the International Championship due to the interfering superstars of the other brand. Batista now held the title he still owns as the Connection pulls out Morrison from the ring, the cage now being pulled up into the rafters, and makes their journey backstage. Up the ramp were Orton, Angle, RVD, Lashley and Larson who have helped even the odds from the opportunistic faction. The five have a stare down with the Connection before the show comes to an end.

**Champions:**

**International Champion: Batista**

**United States Champion: Jeff Hardy**

**International Tag Team Champions: The Zeroes (Warwick and Titus)**

**New Frontier Champion: Benedict Rockwell**

_**The end of another long wait for this chapter. Thanks again for my recent reviewers "the true elec" and "Animal Luvr 4 Life". Thanks for reading. Peace out!!**_


	36. Xtreme Revelation Week 3 August

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, TNA or any independent promotion and their superstars. I only own my OC superstars (The Zeroes, Alwyn Larson, Peter Impact, Mike Speedway and Benedict Rockwell) and the names of their finishers except for some, the names of the shows, pay-per-views, tournaments (Tournament to a New Frontier) and matches (like the Xtreme Heights Match [and the V.2] and Championship Combat Match)

**IWA: International Wrestling Association**

**Chapter 36: This Fire Burns– Xtreme Revelation August week 3**

Xtreme Revelation opened the week with a pyro display on the stage as the night began. Though the fans expected a match to first but their expectations were cut short when The Big Show began walking down the ramp to his theme. Show had a scowl on his face and he should after the events of last week where he attacked John Cena after his match only to be interrupted by Kane. He ignored the booing crowd as he entered the ring via the top rope and took a microphone then began to speak.

Show: "John Cena, your current IWA Champion. All of you like the ring in that phrase. Well tonight, that will be the last time you will hear that. I will defeat John Cena with the IWA Championship unlike what happened at Road to Nowhere. Cena pulled out a lucky win at that night but tonight all of it will change with one right hand to his jaw."

As he finished his statement, _The Time is Now _played and The Champ came out to the stage to be greeted with a hellacious ovation. Show had just stood there as Cena ran down the ramp and entered the ring. He had a microphone as he made his way down and was now speaking to the World's Largest Athlete.

Cena: "Last week you were saying my win over you was a fluke. Man, you're just in denial that I beat you again like the previous times we met in the ring. This IWA Championship symbolizes that my win over you is not a fluke and tonight The Champ will still be here."

Cena raised his world title in front of the Big Show's face, getting a cheering reaction to the crowd and made Show sneer his eyes at the champion. Just as Show was about to exit the ring, red hot blasts of pyro engulfed the stage and _Man on Fire_ sounded on the speakers. Kane emerged from the curtains and stood on the stage. He now has Cena and Show's attention after the intrusion he did. Kane then gestured towards Cena that he wants a title shot also. Show took advantage at Kane's message as he clocked Cena with his knockout hook.

The fans booed Show for the unseen attack and yet he didn't care, as long this helps him put the IWA Championship on his shoulder. Show looked at the ring once more to see Cena crawling to his feet but failed as he fell down to the mat again. Kane and Show had a brief stare down at the stage before Show walked backstage.

JR: "That was one thunderous right hand by Big Show that landed on Cena's jaw. Will that affect tonight main event?"

Lawler: "I don't know about you JR but if I was Cena, I'd rather stay down and avoid getting my jaw dislocated by that shot."

JR: "We all know Cena is tougher than a $2 steak and has shown that trait a lot of times in his matches but I think he'll prevail tonight. We have an exciting night ahead of us King because the IWA Tag Team Championships will be defended tonight against a mystery tag team that will debut later on."

Lawler: "Another exciting match tonight is Shawn Michaels teaming up with Chris Jericho facing the Intercontinental Champion Mr. Kennedy and MVP. We all know this one is dynamite JR. Up next is two of five new superstars of Xtreme Revelation will be in action, facing each other."

Lilian: "This opening match is scheduled for one fall introducing first debuting from Perry, Oklahoma, weighing in at 263 lbs, Jack Swagger!"

_Get Down On Your Knees_ by _Age of the Machines_ hit as Xtreme Revelation's newly signed superstar made his way out of the curtain and down the ramp. Swagger, with his signature smile that almost everyone in the arena hated to see, entered the ring before waiting for his competition.

Lilian: "And his opponent, debuting from Nashville, Tennessee, weighing in at 225 lbs, Eric Young!"

_Oh Canada_ played and the Canadian from Nashville walked down to the ring to the crowd's cheers for him. He pointed to them back and his pyro were activated on the stage. Young entered the ring, ready to claim his first win in Xtreme Revelation.

**Eric Young vs. Jack Swagger**

The two IWA newcomers started off the match with a collar-elbow-tie-up and Swagger took down his opponent with a single leg, showing his in-ring prowess. The two went at it again and this time, Young did an arm drag on Swagger. Young did another and Swagger came back with a waistlock takedown. He floated over Young and drove his knees to his head before putting him in a front facelock. Young came back with punches to Swagger's midsection that loosened his grip and whipped him to the corner. Young charged at Swagger but were stopped with a reverse elbow to the face. This had Young reeling from the shot and Swagger did a back suplex. Swagger now whips Young to the ropes but he slips behind him when he came back and Young connected with a bulldog. He clothesline Swagger off his feet when he came back up and did an inverted atomic drop then took him off his feet before catapulting him face first to the nearest turnbuckle. Young went for a kick to Swagger's midsection but he caught it and executed a dragon screw. Swagger now backed up before rushing to the corner ropes and landing a corner slingshot splash. He dragged him far from the ropes and went for the first pin of the match but Young kicked out at 1. The All-American American applied a rear naked choke on Young as soon he received the count and it was synched in tight. Young tried to get out of the hold but Swagger refused to let it go so he did the alternative way, he forced his legs to operate and drag along Swagger to the ropes as fast as he can. This had Swagger being launched through the middle ropes and to the outside. Young recovered from the hold as Swagger was getting up near the apron. He then bounced off the ropes and nailed Swagger with a baseball slide dropkick that sent him to the announcer's table. E.Y. now stood on the apron and waited for Swagger to face him before diving down on him; unfortunately he was caught in mid-air and got his back driven to the edge of the apron. Swagger does this one more time before rolling him into the ring. He taunts his downed opponent for a while before he sees him getting to his knees. The newcomer levels his opponent with a running knee lift to the side of the head and goes for the pin but Young once again kicks out at the count of 2. The 21st Century Superstar places Young on the top rope with an attempt of a superplex in his mind. Young foiled his plan as he placed punches on his head and throws him off to the canvas below. Showtime now carefully stands on the top rope before diving down with a leg drop to Swagger's neck. He ducks under Swagger's clothesline when he got up and performs a neckbreaker. Young was about to go for his Death Valley Driver move but Swagger slipped behind him and executed a side belly to belly suplex. Swagger said he was done fooling around as he takes Young in a gutwrench hold but before he could lift him, Young slipped behind him for a crucifix pin that ended the match with a surprising 3 count.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, Eric Young!"

Young rolled out of the ring as Swagger had a face that could tell he was outsmarted by the man formerly known as the Paranoid Pied Piper. He celebrated his first victory up the ramp while the crowd cheered for him. Backstage, the Rated R Superstar was standing in front of the door of the general manager's office. He knocked continuously until it was answered by George Vegas himself.

Vegas: "What is it Edge? Can't you see I have a show to run? Everybody expects me to give them a show worth watching."

Edge: "I have to speak to you. If you didn't see my match last week, I lost my match with Kurt Angle because of some idiots from the other brand. Now I have no gold medal around my neck!"

Vegas: "What do you want me to do? Go to Eric Bischoff and beg him to punish Jayden Smith because his brand went ballistic on your opponent?"

Edge: "I want you to get someone from BLOCKBUSTER and send that guy in the ring with me in a match. There'll be hell to pay for those BLOCKBUSTER bastards."

The Ultimate Opportunist rush off somewhere else as the GM of Xtreme Revelation just shrugs and gets his phone. He dials a number and begins to talk when he was answered as he walked back into his office. Back to the ring, the next match was about to begin.

Lilian: "This next match is scheduled for one fall introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Hardcore Holly, from Atlanta, Georgia, weighing in at 285 lbs, Goldberg!"

_Invasion _sounded as Goldberg stepped out of the curtain and his partner walking forward to avoid his pyro. After the pyro was finished, he walked down the ramp just looking straight into the ring. Anyone sitting in the front row knew that he and his partner were disappointed they weren't able to capture gold at Road to Nowhere and he was ready to unleash his anger at the event.

Lilian: "And his opponent, from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at 236 lbs, Matt Hardy!"

_Live for the Moment_ played and the older Hardy emerged from the curtains to the rowdy cheers of his fans. Matt walked down the ramp and encouraged the crowd to continue cheering before entering the ring. He was sure to bring his A-game tonight if he wants to avoid getting demolished by an angry Goldberg.

**Matt Hardy vs. Goldberg w/ Hardcore Holly**

Matt was the first to make a move when he reversed Goldberg's grab into a hammerlock and tripped his opponent. He then did an arm drag when his opponent charged towards him and followed up with a hip toss. He whips Goldberg to the ropes but is reversed instead and gets booted on the face. Goldberg forces Matt up to his feet in the corner where he beat him with his fists. He backed off when the referee counted up to four and Holly took this moment to attack Matt behind the referee's back. After Holly jumped off the apron, Goldberg whips Matt across the ring then connects with a running shoulder thrust. He then lifts up Matt in a military press but he escapes behind him and plants him with an inverted DDT. Matt lands a bunch of punch on Goldberg's head before finishing the combination with a discus punch. He sees Goldberg still standing after the right hand and he bounces off the ropes with a forearm smash. The Sensei of Mattitude clotheslines Goldberg off his feet once more before dropkicking Holly, who was trying, and succeeded, to gain his attention, off the apron then doing a legdrop to Goldberg's neck. Matt goes for the pin and Goldberg kicks out at the count of 2. He does an Irish whip on Goldberg towards the corner and hits a corner clothesline with a planned follow up for a bulldog but he was pushed into the corner where he manages to stop. Matt raised his elbow to stop Goldberg in his tracks and went for a clothesline but is countered with a full nelson slam. Goldberg picked up Matt and was told the crowd it was time for the Jackhammer but after a few punches and forearms to his midsection then turned it into a northern lights suplex pin that ended in a 2 count. Matt jumped to the second rope and shouted to the fans before coming down hard on Goldberg with a diving legdrop bulldog. He signaled for the Twist of Fate on Goldberg but he countered with an atomic drop which followed a devastating Spear. Goldberg was done with the match as he attempted the Jackhammer and once again it was reversed into the Twist of Fate. Matt quickly covered his opponent for the 3 count.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, Matt Hardy!"

Matt now had his arm raised in victory after the match but someone in ringside cut his celebration short. Holly caught him from behind with the Full Nelson submission before slamming him with a full nelson slam. He was about to whip Matt across the ring but it was countered into the Twist of Fate. The Cameron, North Carolina native dodged a Spear from Goldberg that got him hit the steel post as Matt exited the ring. The two looked on towards Matt as he pointed at them before going backstage.

Backstage, Edge is seen walking out to the ring, intent on making his point on the BLOCKBUSTER wrestlers who he blames took his gold medal away from him. The general manager greeted him on his way right before he passed through the curtain.

Vegas: "Someone's on his way down to the arena. Good thing someone was in the vicinity tonight. But I have to warn you, Jayden Smith isn't happy with your accusations and thus made you a challenge. You go against a BLOCKBUSTER superstar of his choice at the upcoming pay-per-view, Blackout."

Edge: "I don't care if he has to pull out a rabbit out of his own ass; I want that brand to feel like how I felt being screwed out of MY medal!"

Edge was ready to rip out his own hair as he said this before hearing his theme play. He exited the curtain as his match was next.

Lilian: "This match is scheduled for one fall introducing first, representing Xtreme Revelation, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 240 lbs, Edge!"

_Metallingus _continued as Edge was already halfway down the ramp. He entered the ring clearly focused on what he needs to do tonight even though he doesn't know who his opponent is.

Lilian: "And his opponent, representing BLOCKBUSTER, from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 195 lbs, Matt Sydal!"

_Axeman_ hit and the cruiserweight from the BLOCKBUSTER brand came out and was ready to represent against the former IWA Champion. He waved to the fans as he went down the ramp before entering the ramp but was dropkicked by Edge right after getting through the ropes.

**Matt Sydal vs. Edge**

Edge began the match by beating down Sydal with his fists right on his face. The referee had to physically pull Edge off of his opponent and right after he went back with the clubbing blows. He then throws Sydal shoulder first to the steel ring post nearby and pulls him out to throw him again to the ring post. The Rated R Superstar now begins to choke him using his right boot that continues to push Sydal's head against the corner turnbuckle. He backs off a few seconds later and goes back on assault mode with stomps. Edge shouts at the referee who threatens to disqualify him and obviously doesn't care if he does. He picks up Sydal and surprisingly he fights back with forearms to his face. He whips Edge to the ropes but is reversed and is thrown to the ropes instead and receives a big boot to the face. Edge now rolled out of the ring to obtain two steel chairs from ringside as he puts one on the apron while the other one was in his hands. He just entered the ring and was about to swing it towards Sydal but he used his speed and pulled the trigger first as he connected with a spinning sole kick to his jaw that made him drop his chair. Sydal now landed a combination of kicks to Edge's torso right before he went for a clothesline that he ducked under. He then knocked Edge down with a legsweep and followed with an incredible standing moonsault. He pinned Edge but he kicked out at the count of 2. Sydal was about to whip Edge to the corner but was reversed into his own Irish whip where Sydal collided with the corner. Edge charged which earned him with two of Sydal's boots hitting his face. As Edge recoiled from the hit, Sydal with his great feat of athleticism went to the top rope and dived down his opponent with a diving double knee drop. The highflyer from Missouri declared the match was about to be finished as he went to the apron for a springboard attack. He jumped off the rope and was caught in mid-air with a Spear. The Master Manipulator wasn't done yet as he picked up his opponent with drilled him to the canvas with the Edgecution. He put the final finishing touch as he applied the Edgecator on Sydal where he tapped out moments later.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, Edge!" 

The Ultimate Opportunist proved no match for Sydal as he picked up the victory. Though the match has already ended, Edge's business has yet to be done. He picked up the two chairs left untouched during his match and placed one of them under Sydal's head as he was face down. Edge now had the other steel chair and looked at it with such intensity he could've burned a hole through it. He channeled all of that emotion into a con-chair-to followed by another until he felt better. His opponent was not moving any longer conscious after receiving those numerous con-chair-to shots and the EMTs have rushed down to the ring. He took a microphone from ringside and spoke to the crowd.

Edge: "Whoever my opponent at Blackout is, this match is what will happen when you step in the ring with me. You and your brand will take notice. Nobody screws the Rated R Superstar!"

He dropped the microphone and just viewed his con-chair-to victim as he exited the ring. The EMT's had to help the viciously attacked Sydal to the back. It was not long after they left the ring, another match was set to start.

Lilian: "This tag team match is scheduled for one fall introducing first, from Green Bay, Wisconsin, weighing in at 243 lbs, the Intercontinental Champion, Mr. Kennedy!"

_Turn Up the Trouble Remix_ was heard when the always-outspoken champion walked down the ramp with the Intercontinental Championship resting on his shoulder. Kennedy entered the ring and raised his hand theatrically as his signature microphone dropped from the rafters.

Kennedy: "Ladies and gentlemen of all ages, the greatest Intercontinental Champion in IWA history will defeat the team of old timers you all know and love, Chris Jericho and Shawn Michaels. I will add them to the list of World Champions I've beaten for I am MIIISSTTEEERR KEEENNEEEDDYY! KENNEDY!"

Lilian: "And his partner, from Miami, Florida, weighing in at 249 lbs, Montel Vontavious Porter, MVP!"

_I'm Comin' _began when MVP walked out to the stage as he gestured to his hometown of Miami while coming down to the ring. He Ballin' Superstar would love to get some redemption after Michaels cost him his win though he said he was yet to be finished with MVP.

Lilian: "Their opponents, first from Manhasset, New York, weighing in at 225 lbs, Chris Jericho!"

A countdown appeared on the titantron before _Break The Walls_ played with Jericho doing his signature stance on the stage. Jericho walked down the ramp gesturing to Kennedy he wanted another shot at his title after he was screwed weeks ago.

Lilian: "And his partner, from San Antonio, Texas, weighing in at 225 lbs, Shawn Michaels!"

_Sexy Boy _began and the arena exploded with cheers towards the Heartbreak Kid when he activated his pyro on the stage with a prayer. He soon stood up and began descending down the ramp. Michaels had said he wasn't done yet with MVP, could he be referring that he wanted a rematch.

**Chris Jericho and Shawn Michaels vs. Intercontinental Champion Mr. Kennedy and MVP**

MVP and Kennedy were taunting their opponents before and after the opening bell and Jericho and Michaels just shrugged at each other before tackling both of their opponents. Michaels was the legal man of their team as he cornered Kennedy near the ropes and chopped his chest. He did this again before whipping him across the ring for a successful back body drop. Michaels tags in Jericho who throws Kennedy into their corner and they both chop him simultaneously. Jericho now does a back suplex on his opponent and went for a pin using his foot on Kennedy's chest but gets 1 count. He tags in Michaels after the pin and receives a clothesline from Kennedy who played possum for a moment. Kennedy now lands a couple of legdrops on Michaels before changing to elbow drops. He picks him up and whips him to the ropes for a reverse elbow to the face on an incoming Michaels. Kennedy drags Michaels by the hair to his corner and places him in a sitting position and stomps him three times before tagging in MVP. He then goes for an Irish whip but puts on the breaks and throws him to his corner chest first. MVP then connects with a couple of forearms to his back and pulls Michaels down by his head for a backbreaker. He goes for a pin on Michaels and the referee signals a 2 count after a kick out. The Franchise Playa then whips Michaels to an open corner and he hits the corner hard chest first as MVP levels him with a big boot to the back of the head. MVP once again goes for the pin on Michaels but Jericho breaks it up this time at 2. He picks up Michaels but he fights back with punches and chops to his covered chest only to get a thumb to the eye. Mr. 305 was about to carry Michaels on his shoulders for a fireman's carry drop while Michaels escapes and comes off the ropes with a forearm smash. MVP was the first to motion as he crawled to his corner while the Showstopper lay motionless at the center of the ring. Just when Kennedy was tagged in Michaels kipped up to his feet and clotheslined him. Michaels now did an inverted atomic drop before knocking down his opponent with a backhand chop to the chest. After slamming Kennedy to the canvas with a scoop slam, he proceeded to go to the top rope. MVP tried to get him off the top rope but he is kicked down to the arena floor. HBK launches himself off the top rope towards Kennedy with a diving elbow drop to his chest. The crowd was going wild as Michaels stood in the corner and "tuned up the band" as Kennedy struggled to his feet. He soon attempted Sweet Chin Music but Kennedy ducked under it and executed the Green Bay Plunge. To his surprise when he went for the pin on him Jericho had tagged himself in. Jericho flew off the top rope with a diving forearm smash to the back of his opponent's head. The King of Bling reached in and tagged himself in and went for a running big boot but Jericho dodged it and leveled his opponent with a running enzuigiri. He then whips MVP to the corner and bounced off the ropes as MVP came of the corner into a bulldog. Y2J then sees his opponent down and out at the center of the ring as he springboarded off the middle rope for the Lionsault but MVP had his knees up. He didn't expect that Jericho would land on his feet and go for the Walls of Jericho but he kicked him away into Kennedy's arm for the Mic Check. Michaels came in as he ducked under a clothesline from Kennedy and knocked MVP's teeth down his throat with Sweet Chin Music. MVP's body fell on Jericho unconsciously as Kennedy tackled Michaels to the outside while the referee counted the pin.

Lilian: "Here are your winners, the Intercontinental Champion Mr. Kennedy and MVP!"

Michaels entered the ring too late as the referee signaled for the bell and Kennedy pulled MVP out of the ring. The referee raised the arms of the winners as they were about to climb up the ramp. They were soon stopped by the voice of HBK on a microphone addressing MVP.

Michaels: "MVP! I told you I'm not yet done with you last week and I always tell the truth, well most of the time. You always say you're better than everybody you meet, even me. So I'm challenging you to another match at Blackout. This time it will be much different than our last encounter. Instead of a normal match, it will be a No Finisher Match. I won't use Sweet Chin Music and you won't use you Playmaker and Drive-By Kick. If you do, you'll be disqualified. What do you say MVP?"

The man who is Half Man, Half Amazing was still shaking of the cobwebs off the Sweet Chin Music he received earlier but still understood what Michaels was saying. He then shouted "I accept!" while nodding, making the crowd cheer for the new match. Jericho now took the microphone and pointed at the Intercontinental Champion.

Jericho: "Hey you chump! How about you and I go for another round with the Intercontinental Championship on the line? Think you're the greatest Intercontinental Champion in IWA history? Prove it."

Kennedy looked at the championship in his hands and finally accepted. With two new matches now set for the Blackout pay-per-view, the card just got more exciting. Michaels and Jericho celebrated their win and getting their match.

-COMMERCIAL-

Lilian: "This match is scheduled for one fall introducing first, from Jefferson County, Alabama, weighing in at 245 lbs, Mike Speedway!"

_Code of the Road _by _Danko Jones_ hit as Speedway greeted the crowd who were cheering him. He was inactive last week but now he is ready to get a pinfall on his opponent tonight and didn't want to lose.

Lilian: "And his opponent, debuting from Tampa, Florida, weighing in at 212 lbs, Roderick Strong!"

Strong exited the backstage area to the stage to get a much louder ovation than his opponent. He walked down the ramp and into the ring before going to the second rope to point to his fans in the crowd.

**Roderick Strong vs. Mike Speedway**

The two superstars started off with a grapple on the center of the ring as Speedway took down Strong with an arm drag but Strong came back with an arm drag of his own and did a leg sweep. Strong does an arm wrench but Speedway reverses it into his own as he did a hip toss to him. Speedway whips Strong across the ring and leapfrogs over him before going for a clothesline but Strong ducks under this for a dropkick to the chest. Strong lands a few backhand chops to Speedway's chest and kicks him on the midsection followed by a knee lift but Speedway would move his head out of the way as Strong bounced off the ropes and gets a back drop. Speedway grabs Strong by the head and smashes his head to the top turnbuckle five times before whipping him across the ring to the other corner before rushing to his direction for a monkey flip only to have him land on his feet excellently. His opponent charges towards him which was a mistake as Strong used his momentum against him in a double leg slam. He then tells the crowd that he is about to climb to the top rope and he does before diving down on Speedway with an elbow drop. Strong was the first to make a pin attempt and gets a 2 count in this counter filled battle. Strong picked up Speedway to his feet and lifted him in an Argentine rack position before leaping into the air and dropping in a sitting position for an Argentine backbreaker. He continued his domination with a belly to back backbreaker before going for a pin and again gets a 2 count. The Messiah of the Backbreaker whips Speedway to the ropes and goes for a clothesline but he ducks under it and tried a hip toss throw where Speedway lands on his feet for a runoff the ropes before landing a corkscrew back elbow smash. Speedway whips his debuting opponent to a corner and nails a dropkick to the abdomen followed by a bulldog. The former NASCAR racer kicks Strong on the midsection and does a suplex lift before dropping him on his knee for a gutbuster. He was about to go for a gutwrench neckbreaker on him only to have him escape and level him with the Sick Kick. Strong finished his debut match with the CX '03 and pinned his opponent.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, Roderick Strong!"

Strong stood on the second turnbuckle and got louder cheers when his name was mentioned when he won. He jumped off the corner as Speedway had already stood. The two then shook hands right before Speedway exited the ring. The cameras now go to the announce table.

JR: "This has been an incredible night thus far and we are yet to be done as we still have two championship matches later on. But the next match could be an interesting one as Kane faces off The Miz's enforcer, Tazz."

Lawler: "We just got word that five of our superstars will try to explain the events that went on at BLOCKBUSTER last week and these five are Kurt Angle, Alwyn Larson, Rob Van Dam, Bobby Lashley and Randy Orton."

Just like it was on cue, _Voices_ played and Randy Orton came out in his street clothes. Orton had a microphone in his hand as he made his way down to the ring while the crowd in the arena cheered him.

Orton: "As you've seen last week, the Impact Connection has been quite an annoying group since its formation. Ever since they banded together they have called themselves the best in the business and together they will stay on the mountain top of sports entertainment. Well you're wrong! I have proved them wrong with this group of superstars."

On that note the four superstars exited through the curtain to their own theme songs playing. Bobby Lashley, Kurt Angle, Alwyn Larson and Rob Van Dam soon have completed their entrances and stood beside Orton.

Orton: "We proved the Connection that they aren't the only ones who have talent, intelligence and ring prowess. We have formed a group that is the complete opposite of the Impact Connection in every way possible, except for some noticeable exceptions. The Connection should take notice because we are Ground Zero!"

The fans in the arena have elated that this inter-brand fight between the two groups have come to life as the five stood in the ring raising their arms. Orton had rose his microphone as he was about to speak again.

Orton: "As of now, I am opening a challenge to the leader of the Connection, John Morrison, to a match at Blackout."

Orton and the new group called Ground Zero was about to leave the ring when all of the sudden _Ain't No Make Believe_ blared throughout the arena. The five superstars from BLOCKBUSTER walked out to the stage as their leader stood in the middle.

Morrison: "You think the five of you can battle us, the greatest faction in this company's beginning history? We have shown our opposition that they can't win against us. We have crushed numerous people like you who stood in our way like Rhino, Triple H, the Undertaker to name a few. I'm going to prove your efforts are worthless at Blackout because you're on!"

The filed was set for these two to battle each other in three weeks time. Until then, the Connection has chosen not to combat the other group for the time being so they exited to the backstage area. After Ground Zero has already exited the arena, the next match introductions began.

Lilian: "This next match is scheduled for one fall introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by The Miz from Brooklyn, New York, weighing in at 240 lbs, Tazz!"

_Just Another Victim _hit when the Most Miserable Man in IWA have started to walk down the ramp. After receiving another loss last week along with failing to help Miz on retaining his championship, he wanted now to rebound with a win.

Lilian: "And his opponent, standing in at 7 ft. tall, weighing in at 326 lbs, Kane!"

_Man on Fire _sounded after the pyro activation on the stage happened. Hellfire and brimstone soon followed when Kane had entered the scene with a barrage of cheers from the crowd. Kane was now pursuing a chance to challenge Cena for his title after last week.

**Kane vs. Tazz w/ The Miz**

Tazz was sizing up Kane at the start of the match and when the two had a collar-elbow-tie-up he went for a waistlock takedown which Kane easily freed himself. He caught Tazz by the throat and pushed him into the corner where he had choked him at the count of 4. Kane now landed two punches before ramming his elbow to Tazz's face followed b y an uppercut. He whipped Tazz across the ring with such a velocity that he bounced off the turnbuckles into a clothesline. The Demented Monster picked up Tazz and slammed him to the mat with a scoop slam and jumped off his feet for two consecutive legdrops. He went for the pin as struggled to pull a shoulder at 2. Kane whips Tazz to the ropes for a back drop but he managed to stop using the ropes and kicks him on the chest. This makes him angry but Tazz ran off the ropes to duck under a clothesline for a German suplex. He still had the waistlock in so he did another successful German suplex. Tazz then catches his opponent with a T-Bone suplex and goes for a pin only to get a 1 and a half count. He was about to attempt the Tazzmission but struggled to secure Kane's arm so he instead went for a rear naked choke. Kane then managed to regain his strength and move to his feet where he throws Tazz in front of him. The Big Red Machine now nails Tazz with a boot to the face before going to the top rope. He waits for his to get up then dives down on him with a clothesline. Kane told the fans the match was coming to an end as he rose up his hand for the Chokeslam but Miz went up on the apron only to receive a throat thrust. He then picks up Tazz and drills him to the mat with a Tombstone Piledriver followed b y the 3 count.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, Kane!"

Kane had made short work of Tazz and he wasn't done yet as he saw Miz help Tazz up but failed. When he turned around he has become a victim of Kane's signature Chokeslam. The Big Red Monster has sent a clear message that he wants a chance to become IWA Champion as he activated his ring pyro with the arena becoming filled with red lights of Hell. The IWA Tag Team Champions are now seen in their ring attire backstage getting ready for their title defense. With no idea of who their opponents are, they need to concentrate on this match.

Lilian: "This tag team match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the IWA Tag team Championships! Introducing first the challengers, weighing in a combined weight of 530 lbs, James Storm and Robert Roode, Beer Money Inc!"

_Sorry About Your Damn Luck_ played and the two debuting superstars made their way to the ring for their title shot. Roode and Storm, who is riding the Boozer Cruiser, will try and make the best of this opportunity they received and take the titles off the current champions.

Lilian: "And their opponents, weighing in a combined weight of 467 lbs, they are the current IWA Tag Team Champions, Alwyn Larson and Rob Van Dam!"

_One of a Kind_ blared as the champions came out and were cheered by the fans around the arena watching them. Now that the identities of their opponents are revealed, they just need to avoid getting caught off-guard which might cost them their titles.

**IWA Tag Team Championships:**

**IWA Tag Team Champions Alwyn Larson and Rob Van Dam vs. Beer Money Inc.**

Van Dam and Storm began the match for their teams and they started off with a test of strength. Storm has the upper hand on the start but Van Dam turned the tables soon to his favor and Storm found a way out of it by doing a knee lift to his midsection. Storm did an arm wrench on Van Dam only to be reversed into a arm wrench from his opponent who landed three straight kicks to the arm. He recoiled from the hits as Van Dam whipped him to the ropes and did a split which made Storm jump over him but was flipped by his feet when he came back. He puts him in a front facelock before tagging in Larson who does a sunset flip for a count of 1 and a half. Larson places Strom's arm around the back of his head for a vertical suplex and stood still had the position as he connected with a neckbreaker. He then whips Storm to his corner and charges but Storm moves out of the way. Van Dam then tags himself in as Storm rolls up Larson with a handful of tights but the referee didn't count saying he wasn't the legal man. He then turns around into a diving superkick from the top rope. The Whole Fucking Show now does a falling powerslam near an open corner before jumping over Storm for his split legged moonsault but he rolled out of the way. Storm now stands on the second rope as Van Dam was trying to recover from his missed move before earning the Swing Noose. He then drags his legal opponent to his corner and tags in Roode as the two do an assisted swinging side slam on Van Dam. Roode sets up Van Dam in a sitting position and performs a kick to the back and a neck snap. He then does a knee drop to the temple before going to the top rope for a diving version of the same move. He hooks one of RVD's legs for a pin but gets a kick out at 2. Roode picks up Van Dam and whips him to the ropes for a back body drop but RVD rolls on his back and downs him with a legsweep. Mr. Monday Night takes him down once again with a scoop slam before running off the ropes with a Rolling Thunder Splash. Van Dam drags Roode to the center of the ring for a pin but only a 2 count ensues. He was about to pick up Roode to his feet but gets poked in the eye. Roode whips Van Dam to the ropes and connects with a spinebuster. He tags in Storm and the two execute a double suplex and jumps up saying "Beer!" and "Money!" by Storm and Roode respectively. Storm continues his team's domination with a double underhook suplex. He was about smash Van Dam's head on the turnbuckle of a nearby open corner but is stopped and gets a kick to the forehead before he bounces off the ropes for a reverse crossbody. The two teams are begging for their partners to crawl to their own corners for a tag as Roode was the first to get the tag followed by moments later by Larson. He blocks a punch by Roode before landing one of his own on the apron before springboarding to the top rope next to him for a triple jump moonsault on Roode. He ducks under a clothesline as he runs off the ropes for a calf kick. He knocks the already downed Storm to the floor with a baseball slide dropkick. Larson levels his opponent with a spinning wheel kick and whips him to the ropes when he got up for a snap scoop powerslam. He went for the pin only to have it broken by Storm. The two then readied Larson for the DWI but Larson, after being lifted onto Storm's shoulders, knocks Roode with a hard right hand as Van Dam comes in with a legsweep on Storm. After Roode fell off the top rope, he soon earned the Larson Shot from the Californian Crusader. Larson took one last look at Roode to make sure he won't interfere for a long time before turning around. Storm then drank his beer bottle behind Larson's back before attempting to spew it out to his face unfortunately it missed and blinded the referee before getting a hurricanrana from Larson. Out of nowhere, The Zeroes emerged from the crowd with Titus booting RVD's face as Warwick grabbed one of the IWA Tag Team Championship belts. As soon Larson turned around he was leveled with the title right on his face by Warwick who puts Roode on top of him. Warwick exits the ring to help get rid of RVD with the Double Zero'd on the arena floor. The referee manages to recover from getting beer in his eyes and sees Roode covering Larson and counts the pinfall for the end of the match.

Lilian: "Here are your winners and NEW IWA Tag Team Champions, James Storm and Robert Roode, Beer Money Inc.!"

Storm helped up his partner up to his feet after the announcement of being crowned the new IWA Tag Team Champions. The referee handed them their new titles and the two hugged in celebration while being booed by the crowd. The Zeroes watched from the stage and saw the result of their interference that cost the now former champions their gold. Van Dam rolled into the ring and checked if his partner was alright before looking on the stage for the attackers before the commercial break.

-COMMERCIAL-

Backstage after their failed title defense, Larson and RVD were about to be interviewed by Todd Grisham.

Grisham: "Guys, after being attacked for no definite reason and losing the IWA Tag Team Championships, what do you plan on the doing next?"

Larson: "The Impact Connection has once again told the people "we have the power to do anything we want so we'll just do anything we want". Now they know who opposes them, they will try to do whatever it takes to get the upper hand starting tonight."

RVD: "What they did tonight will give us a reminder who our enemy is. Watch out Warwick and Titus, we are looking for revenge."

The two left the set and went to their locker room. One champion who was still about to defend his title tonight, John Cena, walked by and stopped beside Grisham for an interview.

Grisham: "Uh... John, do you think you can pull off another win over the Big Show with the IWA Championship on the line once again?"

Cena: "Todd, were you paying attention at the start of the show? I'll tell you what I told Big Show. My win over him last week wasn't a fluke because I still have this, the IWA Championship, on my shoulder. As long this is still on my shoulder, my wins will not be a fluke. Everyone will know tonight won't be a fluke either after that match because The Champ will still be here!"

The Chain Gang Commander has sent the message he wanted to send as the fans saw the effects of the big right hand of show haven't worn the champion down after an hour or so. He left the set to further prepare for the match.

Lilian: "This match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 280 lbs, Test!"

_This is a Test _hit and the huge man known as Test walked down the ramp while being booed by the fans. He entered the ring ready to kick someone's head off their shoulders using his large foot.

Lilian: "And his opponent, from Chicago, Illinois, weighing in at 222 lbs, CM Punk!"

_This Fire Burns_ began and the crowd cheered the entering native of Illinois. Punk greeted the fans set to fight the man inside the ring. He came into the ring pointing to the crowd before the start of the match.

**CM Punk vs. Test**

Test tried to get his hands on Punk but he always slips behind him for a kick to his side and hamstrings. When he caught Punk's kick, he pulled him in and clotheslines Punk. He went for an elbow drop but Punk rolled out of the way. Punk bounced off the ropes and dodged Test's big boot for a single leg takedown followed by a senton. He then whips Test to the ropes but is reversed and ended up with him running off the ropes to duck under a clothesline from him for a monkey flip. Test was now in a corner and Punk took advantage as he charged towards his direction for a high knee strike followed by a bulldog but Test pushed him into an open corner instead. Test then slams Punk with a back suplex followed by a heavy combination of elbow drops. He then throws him into a corner and lands a couple of knee lifts to the midsection before doing an Irish whip across the ring for a corner splash. Test now sets Punk on the top rope but before he could go up he was kicked back as Punk jumped off for a crossbody which was caught. Test now sets Punk on his shoulder for a powerslam and slams him against the turnbuckles twice before a front powerslam. Test then covers Punk only to get a 2 count from the referee. He now whips Punk to the ropes where he grabs the ropes to stop but Test won't be denied as he charges towards him only to get his momentum used against him when Punk pulled down the top rope. Punk now bounces off the ropes before diving through the ropes and onto Test. He soon rolls him inside the ring as he now went to the apron for a successful springboard clothesline. Punk was about to go for the GTS which Test escaped for a full nelson slam. The Canadian attempted his Pumphandle Slam but Punk escaped for a hammerlock which he twisted into a lariat. The Straight Edge Superstar hoists up Test to his shoulders and drops him on his knee for the GTS which followed an academic 3 count.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, CM Punk!"

Punk stood up and celebrated on his recent victory in IWA over Test. He jumped off the second rope and about to exit the ring, he got clocked with Test's big boot. Test raised his arm up like he was the one who won before exiting the ring. We now see the two superstars involved in the main event in a split screen walking towards to the stage before their match which is about to start.

Lilian: "This main event match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the IWA Championship!" Introducing first the challenger, standing in at 7 ft. tall, weighing in at 441 lbs, The Big Show!"

_Crank It Up_ hit as the Giant challenger exited the backstage area towards the ring for this championship bout. He claims his loss against Cena last week was a fluke and tonight he says he will prove it was a fluke as he takes his championship away from him.

Lilian: "And his opponent, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, weighing in at 240 lbs, he is the current IWA Champion, John Cena!"

_The Time is Now_ started and the IWA Champion ran from the curtain to the stage with the championship secure on his waist. He saluted the fans before running down the ramp and into the ring. Cena was ready to fight for his championship like the other times he had defended it, with all his heart.

**IWA Championship:**

**IWA Champion John Cena vs. The Big Show**

Show told Cena to give him everything he had at the start of the match and Cena did as he gave him a barrage to rights and lefts to his midsection and face before going off the ropes for a clothesline that didn't fall the giant. He went for another again and it had the same result like the last. Now he ran off the ropes only to get a huge shoulder block from Show. Show then hoists up Cena in for a powerbomb but gets a few rights to the cranium which were futile as he did a reverse thrown powerbomb. With Cena still down, he walked on his stomach then on his back before going for a pin that resulted in a 2 count. He then whips Cena to the corners across the ring twice and charged towards his direction for a corner splash but he moved out of way. Cena took this chance as he chop blocked Show thrice with the third felling him. He took the leg and stomped on it before dropping elbows at it. Show then kicked him to the outside of the ring when he went for another elbow to the leg. He tried to get some feeling back to the leg as he exited the ring and threw Cena to the steel steps. He took the top layer of the steps into his hands and over his head as he was about to use it as a weapon but Cena did a drop toe hold instead that had Show hit the steps instead. Cena rolled into the ring as the referee prepared to count him out. Show then got to his knees at the count of 4 and tried to enter the ring through the ropes but Cena came off the top rope with a diving legdrop bulldog. Cena struggled to turn Show to his back for a pin that might've cost him as it gave him a 2 count. Cena attempted to apply the STF which was a mistake as Show powered out of it. He tried to go back on the attack only to receive a sidewalk slam from the World's Largest Athlete. Show added more momentum as he performed a legdrop right on Cena's neck and went for a pin that got a 2 count. He then picked up Cena for a delayed vertical suplex. Show tried to do it again instead Cena slipped behind him and attempted the Attitude Adjustment but Show was too heavy to lift. After that, Show headbutted his opponent into a corner where he hit three forehand chops to the chest. He then whips him across the ring for a hip attack which Cena was unable to dodge. Show then bounced off the ropes after that but Cena did another drop toe hold on him that sent Show to the second rope. Once he was there he then stood on his shoulder to choke him out until the count of 4. Cena was about to run off the ropes though he didn't expect Show to recover quickly and nail him with a Spear. The challenger now signals for the Chokeslam which Cena countered and delivered the Attitude Adjustment. He quickly went for the cover but Show kicked out at 2. The Doctor of Thuganomics saw Show still not moving so he took the opportunity for the Five Knuckle Shuffle. He was again to go for the Attitude Adjustment but this time was countered into the Chokeslam. When he went for the pin, Cena miraculously kicked out at 2. He was so frustrated that he went outside and fetched a steel chair. He planned on using the chair but Cena ducked under the first swing and tried to wrestle the chair out of Show's hands. Unfortunately this affair had been cut short when Cena accidentally hit the referee with the chair after swinging it out of Show's grasp. Cena checked on the referee only to get leveled with Show's knockout hook. He waved to the back for a new referee as the one in the ring was out like a light. He didn't like what he got when a blast of pyro was activated and Kane made his way down to the ring. He dodged his knockout hook and bounced off the ropes for a clothesline. This only dazed Show but the second one did knock him down. Kane then went to the top rope as Show was quick to get to his feet but fell victim to diving clothesline. The Big Red Monster took Show by the throat for his Chokeslam but didn't expect Show to fight back with his gigantic hand to wrap around Kane's throat. Each gripped on the other's throat until one had to give up but nobody gave any signs of giving up. Finally someone did relinquish their grip and it was Show when Cena managed to recover from the right hook and nailed Show on the back using the chair. Kane then miraculously Chokeslammed Show and the crowd loved it. Cena was about to go for a truce on Kane but he didn't accept it as he Chokeslammed him too. Kane then saw Show getting up and solved that problem by trapping Show using the ropes. Once trapped, he booted him right on the side of the face.

The referee of the match had recovered from the shot he got from the chair and saw the carnage in the ring. He was about to ring the bell but was stopped by Kane who delivered the Chokeslam on the poor match official. The Big Red Machine put the chair on the center of the ring before picking up Cena and doing a Tombstone Piledriver on him right on the chair. With the match had seemingly ended on a No Contest, Kane has now delivered the biggest message someone could ever send after destroying the IWA Champion and his challenger. Kane just laughed in the ring as the show ended its broadcast.

_Blackout Match Card:_

_Intercontinental Championship: Chris Jericho vs. Intercontinental Champion Mr. Kennedy_

_John Morrison vs. Randy Orton_

_No Finisher Match: Shawn Michaels vs. MVP_

_Edge vs. TBA_

_International Championship: International Champion Batista vs. King Booker_

**Champions:**

**IWA Champion: John Cena**

**IWA Tag Team Champions: Beer Money Inc. (James Storm and Robert Roode)**

**Intercontinental Champion: Mr. Kennedy**

**Xtreme Generation Champion: Eddie Kingston**

_**Chapter 36 done and in the books! Thanks for the recent reviews from the same two people: the true elec and AnimalLuver4Life. Thank you so much. I've been noticing that my chapter number is much bigger than my reviews though that's sometimes destined to happen. Not that I mind the number but more reviews would make my life much better and give me more reason to write. Tell you're friends who love/like wrestling about this and maybe they could read and review it. Anyways, thanks for the support! Peace out!!**_


	37. BLOCKBUSTER Week 3 August

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, TNA or any independent promotion and their superstars. I only own my OC superstars (The Zeroes, Alwyn Larson, Peter Impact, Mike Speedway and Benedict Rockwell) and the names of their finishers except for some, the names of the shows, pay-per-views, tournaments (Tournament to a New Frontier) and matches (like the Xtreme Heights Match [and the V.2] and Championship Combat Match)

**IWA: International Wrestling Association**

**Chapter 37: Feels Like Royalty – BLOCKBUSTER August week 3**

Friday night began with BLOCKBUSTER's intro video followed by the set of pyro going off on the stage while the fans went crazy on screaming their lungs to their hearts content. The cameras pointed to all the fans as they put up their homemade signs for their favorite, or hated, superstars. BLOCKBUSTER will officially begin with a non title match with the United States Champion.

Roberts: "This opening non title contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first, from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at 225 lbs, the United States Champion, Jeff Hardy!"

_No More Words_ played and the fans all stood for their favorite risk taker as he happily walked out to the cheers when his pyro went off. He clasped hands with the crowd members as he went down the ramp before entering the ring. Jeff was ready to accept any challengers for his title after his recent title defense as anyone would possibly do.

Roberts: "And his opponent, weighing in at 290 lbs, Kevin Thorn!"

The Fanged Fiend's theme sounded when the vampire known as Thorn exited through the curtain and to the stage. He was recently inactive for weeks but now he was set to change that with a victory over the United States Champion.

**Non-Title Match:**

**United States Champion Jeff Hardy vs. Kevin Thorn**

Thorn and Jeff started off with an attempt for a test of strength which Thorn was winning before he broke it with a kick to his opponent's midsection to further get the upper hand. He then whipped Jeff to the ropes where he almost took his head off with a powerful lariat. Thorn stomped his opponent's back and kicked him out of the ring. He then tried to go out of the ring himself but Jeff stopped him by going to the apron quickly and dropkicking him on his chest. Jeff went into the ring briefly before diving out and down on Thorn with a slingshot senton. The crowd was pumped up due to Jeff's risk taking offense he has dishing to Thorn. He then stands on the security barricade and runs along it before jumping towards Thorn only to be caught and slammed against the steel ring post. He does this one more time before doing a scoop slam right on the arena floor. Thorn throws Jeff through the ropes and into the ring and follows quickly before going for a pin that just reached 1 and a half. He then uses the ropes for leverage as he steps on Jeff's throat up to the referee's count of 4. Thorn now picks up Jeff in a front facelock while landing clubbing blows to the back before doing a vertical suplex. He whips him to the ropes where Jeff rebounded with a forearm smash. Jeff was about to go off the ropes towards his opponent but earned himself a boot to the face. Thorn now shows his power over Jeff as he throws his lighter opponent across the ring without much difficulty. He sees Jeff getting up in the corner and squashes him against the turnbuckles with a corner splash. Thorn whips Jeff to the corner across the ring but used the momentum of the Irish whip to go up to the top rope and hit the Whisper in the Wind. The Rainbow Haired Warrior kicks him on the midsection before connecting with a sitout inverted suplex slam. He quickly followed up with a somersault legdrop before going for a pin that reached the count of 2. Jeff whips The Follower of Vampirism into the corner but he counters the move with a strong uppercut to the throat and was thinking of his signature Crucifix Powerbomb where Jeff escaped instead. Jeff pulls Thorn's legs off the mat and gives him a double legdrop to the midsection followed by a dropkick off the ropes to the face. He then took his legs once again for a double leg roll up which resulted in a 2 count. The Legend Thriller ducked under a clothesline from Thorn and performed a jumping neckbreaker. He shouted to the fans "SWANTON!" as he went up to the top rope but was stopped in pre-flight by Thorn. Thorn pulled Jeff until his ankles were being supported by the top rope and executed the Original Sin. He pulled Jeff away from the ropes and covered him for the winning pinfall.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, Kevin Thorn!"

The Monster of the Night has made a strong come back now with a pinfall over the United States Champion which may give him contention to the title. He exited the ring content with a win with a grin on his face. Jeff's winning roll stopped tonight after being vanquished by Thorn. The cameras now focus on the announce table of BLOCKBUSTER consisted of Jonathan Coachman, Michael Cole and Joey Styles.

Coach: "That was just a preview of what we have in store for all of you tonight. We will have one of our great International Tag team Champions in action tonight against AJ Styles and after what happened on Xtreme Revelation, they must be riding high tonight."

Cole: "Riding high they are Coach. Also in for tonight is a rematch of their match from _Road to Nowhere_ where the New Frontier Champion meets The Phenom: Benedict Rockwell going against the Undertaker. Rockwell must be worried with going on another round against him."

Styles: "Indeed he is. Another thing for our night, we will have five new superstars coming into our brand. Four of them will debut against one another in a tag team match later on tonight while the remaining one will face off against someone already in the roster."

Coach: "Our International Champion will not be outshined as he will be in action in the main event. He is going to face off against the Self Made Millionaire, John "Bradshaw" Layfield. Let's continue with the action with another match!"

Roberts: "This next contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first, from Yonkers, New York, weighing in at 242 lbs, Tommy Dreamer!"

_Man in a Box _hit when the pride of ECW came out to the stage, pointing to the crowd in attendance. Dreamer walked down the ramp and entered the ring still having that intent on becoming champion like he was once in his career.

Roberts: "And his opponent, representing the Impact Connection, from Detroit, Michigan and weighing in at 265 lbs, Monty Brown!"

_Smooth _blared through the arena as the powerful superstar of the Connection made his way down to the ring. Since joining the Connection, he become their enforcer that saw little in ring action so now he could remove any ring rust he could have.

**Tommy Dreamer vs. Monty Brown**

Brown and Dreamer began the match with a grapple at the center of the ring with Dreamer putting a side headlock on Brown which got him pushed to the ropes that took him down with a shoulder block. He then runs off the ropes again but this time Dreamer takes him down with a drop toe hold where he followed up with an elbow drop to the back. Dreamer whips Brown to the ropes where he ducks under Dreamer's attempt of a clothesline and connected with an exploder suplex. Now that he was the one with momentum, Brown picked up his opponent and whipped Dreamer to the corner and landed chest first that he bounced off towards Brown for a lariat to the back of the head. Brown covers Dreamer for the first pinfall of the match only to get a 1 and a half count. As Dreamer got to his feet on the apron, Brown was about to grab him only to get a shoulder thrust to the midsection. He tried to follow with a punch but Brown blocked it and headbutted him. While Dreamer was dazed by the blow, Brown had connected with a kick to his chest, sending him down to the ringside floor with a thud. Dreamer's back ached from the fall as the referee continued to count him out. When Dreamer finally managed to reenter the ring he was greeted with knees to the back from Brown. The Enforcer of the Connection picked up Dreamer in a scoop position and dropped him to his knee twice before doing a belly to back backbreaker. Brown picks up Dreamer to his feet once again as he whips him to the ropes for a clothesline only to have him stop using the ropes. Brown charged towards his direction but got Dreamer's boots connected to his face. Dreamer used the ropes for more momentum as he did a running bulldog on his opponent. He clotheslines Brown when he came back to his feet then ducked under a clothesline from him for a neckbreaker. The O.G. of Extreme now does a scoop lift on Brown before dropping him on the back of his head with an inverted DDT. Dreamer then puts Brown hanging down from the top turnbuckle before backing up for a fair distance between them before rushing towards him with a low dropkick to the face. He waits for Brown to turn around once he gets on his feet for his signature DDT which was countered into a side double underhook suplex. The Alpha Male attempted the Alpha Slam only to have Dreamer grab the ropes for safety and making Brown stop the move. Brown was about to grab Dreamer for another try but was taken by surprise by his DDT move. Dreamer quickly rolled Brown to his back and went for a pin but unfortunately he kicked out of it at a near fall. The Innovator of Violence asked the ref if it was a 3 count before going for his Dreamer Driver. This was however countered with an attempt for the Pounce but Dreamer countered the Irish whip to start the move with the Dreamer Driver. He covered his opponent for the 3 count.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, Tommy Dreamer!"

Dreamer has finally earned a win after being dominated and defeated by some of the superstars in the roster. He exited the ring, clearly more proud of his victory over the Enforcer of the Connection. Backstage, we see the general manager of the brand, Jayden Smith walking around the backstage, maybe looking for a superstar who will face Edge at Blackout. Josh Matthews then comes in to ask the GM about this matter.

Matthews: "Sir, have you already picked someone from the BLOCKBUSTER roster who will go against the Rated R Superstar?"

Smith: "I already have. I was just checking if he's in the arena. That man's identity will be revealed tonight in that very ring."

He left the set after answering the question in the fans minds who was he going to pick. After that the cameras go back to the ring for the tag team match of the four debuting superstars.

Roberts: "This tag team contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first, debuting in a combined weight of 490lbs, Homicide and Hernandez, The Latin American Xchange!"

_To Live and Die in LAX _was heard and the Heroes of the Latino Nation came out to the cheers of the crowd. LAX has come to IWA and it will surely ensure that BLOCKBUSTER's tag team division will have more fire in its flame.

Roberts: "And their opponents, first debuting from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 275 lbs, Chris Masters!"

_Masterpiece Remix _played when the crowd now saw Masters coming out to his theme and activated his pyro with three poses. The muscular powerhouse walked down to the ring confident that he will prevail in his first match.

Roberts: "And his partner, debuting from the United Bank of Switzerland, weighing in at 232 lbs, Claudio Castagnoli!"

_1812 Overture _hit as the Most Money Making Man began to make his entrance down the ramp. Castagnoli entered the ring with his partner, ready to start the match and defeat the two Latinos in the middle of the ring.

**The Latin American Xchange vs. Chris Masters and Claudio Castagnoli**

Castagnoli and Homicide begin the match with Homicide getting the upper hand by reversing Castagnoli's attempt for a collar-elbow-tie-up into a hammerlock only to get an elbow to the face. He then whips Homicide to the ropes but this is reversed into a small package which got a 1 count then Homicide takes down his opponent with an arm drag. Homicide does an arm wrench before whipping his opponent to the ropes where he nails him with a spinning reverse elbow. He does another arm wrench but takes him down in the process. With Castagnoli down, he does a grounded version of a hammerlock while Castagnoli manages to reach the bottom rope with his feet. Castagnoli tagged in Masters and Masters tried to intimidate Homicide which got him the presence of Hernandez after he got tagged in. The two flew their muscles in front of the other and soon engaged in a grapple. This looked like two bulls pushing the other with their horns evenly matched. They stopped pushing and Masters kicked Hernandez on the midsection. He then slammed him face first on the top turnbuckle twice and whipped him across the ring but Hernandez bounced back with a clothesline. Hernandez waits for Masters to get up in the corner as he charges and squashes him with a stinger splash. He then tags in Hernandez and they perform the Drive-By. Masters rolled out of the ring to prevent Homicide on trying a pinfall. Castagnoli comes down from the apron and talks strategy with him regarding their opponents. LAX couldn't wait as Hernandez hoisted up Homicide and threw him towards their opponents using the Border Toss. Homicide struggles to roll Masters into the ring but manages and Castagnoli sneaks up behind him where he throws him face first against the steel ring post and towards the security barrier. He puts him on the apron for his partner to get and Masters pulls him in once he was on his feet. He does a delayed vertical suplex on Homicide and goes for a pin but Homicide pops a shoulder up at 2. Masters drags Homicide to his corner and tags in Castagnoli. Masters whips Homicide to the ropes for his partner who drops him with a flapjack. The Stalwart Swiss Powerhouse shows Homicide his power by doing the Match Killer move in his arsenal before hooking his leg for a pin which was only a 2 count. Castagnoli was about to pick up Homicide when he stunned him with a jawbreaker. Homicide went for a kick which was caught by Castagnoli and he tripped the other leg for a giant swing. He tags in Masters now who runs towards homicide but didn't expect to use this opportunity to get back into the match with an overhead belly to belly suplex. Homicide reached for the tag to his partner while Masters was trying to get to his feet. Hernandez finally gets the tag as he clotheslines Masters down to the mat. After doing another clothesline, he throws Castagnoli into the ring forcibly. Hernandez backdrops both Masters and Castagnoli one after another as the fans continue to cheer for him. The Mexican Superman rips his shirt off and wraps it around Masters for a Biel Throw. Castagnoli comes out of nowhere with a bicycle kick to the chest of Hernandez to get the upper hand for his team but is planted by Homicide with the Gringo Cutta. Homicide kicks him out of the ring only to be taken advantaged of Masters who levels him with a double axe handle to the chest. The Masterpiece was stalking Homicide for the Master Lock which was prevented by Hernandez who turns him around for a military press. Homicide manages to recover from Masters' attack and he takes out Castagnoli again but this time with the Tope con Hilo. SuperMex whips Masters to the ropes and slams him hard with a spinebuster. Castagnoli and Homicide have managed to get up after the Tope con Hilo as Castagnoli pushes Homicide to the steps back first. Now feeling the match has come to an end, Hernandez was about to lift up Masters for the Border Toss which was delayed when Castagnoli tried to enter with his Halliburton with intent on hitting his opponent. The referee tried to keep Castagnoli from entering the ring with the Halliburton and Hernandez knocked him with a boot to the side of the head. Masters took him by surprise with the Master Lock fully applied and he started swinging Hernandez around trying to knock him unconscious. Even SuperMex was vulnerable to the Master Lock as he passed out while Homicide tried helping which was foiled by Castagnoli.

Roberts: "The winners of the match, Claudio Castagnoli and Chris Masters!"

Masters just smugly releases the Master Lock from Hernandez before exiting the ring while Homicide entered the ring to check if his partner was alright. Masters and Castagnoli raise their arms after winning as they went up the ramp before the commercial break started.

-COMMERCIAL-

Backstage, the team of AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels stood with Josh Matthews before the camera for their interview.

Matthews: "Guys, last time you were here you challenged The Zeroes to "prove you wrong" about their title reign. Now that they have accepted your challenge, what do you plan on doing next?"

AJ: "Next up on our to-do list is to take the International Tag Team Championship from them. If they want to prove us wrong about them, they'll put that title on the line and defend it against us."

Daniels: "We start with a one on one match with one of them tonight. One half of the Tag Team Champions will see the might of the Almighty when they step into the ring with God's Gift to Wrestling."

The two was about to walk off the set but saw The Zeroes standing right in front of them. The International Tag Team Champions glare at AJ and Daniels before speaking.

Warwick: "You two think you're a worthy of being contenders for our titles? We just accepted your challenge just to shut both of you up. The two of you are going to know tonight that you are extremely no match to The Zeroes."

Warwick and Titus walked off to another area backstage, leaving AJ and Daniels at the interview set. Back to the ring where another superstar was ready to make his debut against one of BLOCKBUSTER's finest.

Roberts: "This contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first, debuting from San Diego, California, weighing in at 200 lbs, Delikado!"

_Real Muthaphuckkin G's _by _Easy-E _blared around the arena when Delikado started to go down the ramp for his first match as an official member of the BLOCKBUSTER roster. He entered the ring and waited for his opponent.

Roberts: "And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Kid Kash, from Hanover, West Virginia, weighing in at 202 lbs, Jamie Noble!"

_Bawitdaba _was heard when Kash and Noble walked down the ramp, hoping they would get a win after weeks of inactivity. One half of the Pit Bulls entered the ring for their match right before the match began.

**Delikado vs. Jamie Noble w/ Kid Kash**

Noble was the first to go on the offensive by kicking Delikado on the midsection and putting him in a side headlock. Delikado pushes Noble to the ropes to get out of the hold but was taken down with a forearm smash. Noble now picks up Delikado and gets in a forearm to his face before whipping him to the ropes where Delikado knocks him down with a shoulder block. Delikado puts him down once more but with a hip toss instead. As Noble got up in the corner, Delikado ran up towards his direction for a shoulder thrust but he moved out of the way resulting with him hitting the steel ring post. After a short breather Noble went on the offensive with a cannonball senton on his opponent in the corner. He did a three leg drops to the back of the head of his opponent before going to the middle rope for a successful diving leg drop. Noble rolled Delikado on his back for the pinfall which was a 1 and a half count. He pounds on his back as he tried to get Delikado to his feet but was backed to a corner. Delikado whips Noble across the ring where hew bounced off and into an exploder suplex. He kicks him on the midsection and prepares to suplex him but turned it into a neckbreaker in mid-execution, calling it the Plex-Breaker. Delikado catches a kick from Noble who was about to go for an enzuigiri which Delikado ducked under. He was then slammed to the mat with a high angle back suplex followed by two more in consecutive succession. He soon hoisted up Noble for the finish but he slipped behind him where he bounced off of the ropes for a running leg lariat. He then connects with a neckbreaker on Delikado after he got up to his feet. Noble was about to whip Delikado to the ropes but is reversed into a cradle DDT. Delikado picks up his opponent and did an Irish whip to the ropes which was countered into a snap scoop powerslam from Noble followed by a pin but Delikado kicked out at 2. Noble argued with the referee for not counting in the right speed only to be caught off guard by Delikado with the One Hitter Quitter. Delikado hooked Noble's leg for the pin as Kash yelled to his partner to kick out which proved futile.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, Delikado!"

The newcomer picked up a win over one half of the ruthless cruiserweights but he was attacked by Kash from behind as the referee raised his arm up. Kash pounds him on the back right after his match while Noble is trying to recover. The Notorious K.I.D picks up Delikado and drills him to the mat with the Dead Level. He tells his partner to help him out finish Delikado and they did, executing a sitout spinebuster/ inverted DDT double team move. The Pit Bulls stood in the ring over the fallen victor and before any more damage was to be inflicted, Peter Impact ran into the ring to make the save. Though he was late for the party, Peter has successfully prevented Kash and Noble to possibly injure Delikado.

Backstage, Benedict Rockwell was preparing for his match with the Undertaker that was going to be up next. The New Frontier Champion was accompanied to the ring by the International Tag Team Champions and plans to win the match in any means.

Roberts: "This contest is a _Road to Nowhere_ non title rematch scheduled for one fall introducing first, from Death Valley, weighing in at 299 lbs, The Undertaker!"

_Rest in Peace _sounded with the lights going off with the crowd erupting from their seats to see the spine-tingling entrance of the Undertaker. Undertaker would now get his chance on getting his hands on Rockwell after their bout in the last PPV where he was disqualified.

Roberts: "And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by The Zeroes and representing the Impact Connection, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 240 lbs, the New Frontier Champion Benedict Rockwell!"

_Get Up _hit when the earphone-wearing superstar strode down the ring with two other members of the Connection. Last week, he was pretty confident on proclaiming of another victory but now he looked less confident with the Undertaker now intent on crushing him even without the title on the line.

**Non-Title Match:**

**The Undertaker vs. New Frontier Champion Benedict Rockwell w/ The Zeroes**

Both men were ready to start the match with Rockwell being hesitant who was using the referee as a shield to prevent Undertaker to come near him. Rockwell told the referee to back up Undertaker and when he did he landed the first cheap shot of the night. Undertaker turned his head towards Rockwell with a face making Rockwell back up into a corner. He dodged a right from Undertaker before going for a combination of his own and whips him across the ring which was reversed into an attempt for the Tombstone Piledriver. Rockwell was quick to get out of Undertaker's grasp and out of the ring. He was resting for a while as the referee warned The Zeroes of interfering only to get pulled up by the hair onto the apron and onto the top rope. Undertaker drops an elbow to Rockwell's chest as he was suspended by the top rope. Now he focuses on Rockwell's arm by doing an arm wrench twice before ramming his shoulder to Rockwell's left shoulder. He did another arm wrench then went to the nearest corner's top rope still with a wrist lock on his opponent before teaching Rockwell some Old School lessons. He goes for the first cover of the match which was a 2 count from the referee. Undertaker whipped Rockwell to the corner and charged but ran into a boot from his opponent. Rockwell hopped to the second rope, readying himself to jump towards his opponent which proved to be a bad decision as he was caught by the throat. Before he could be Chokeslammed, he slipped behind Undertaker for a back suplex side slam. Rockwell puts him on a rear naked choke to wear him down a bit and when he showed signs of fighting back he released the hold and began stomping down on him. He kicked Undertaker until he fell of the ring apron and onto the arena floor. Rockwell was about to exit only to be stopped by the referee, thus distracting the ring official. The Zeroes used this time to attack the Undertaker by double teaming him. Titus held Undertaker still as Warwick got in hits to his face and midsection. He prepared a big punch but Undertaker moved out of the way, instead it hit Titus, making him release Taker from his grasp. Undertaker took out Warwick and Titus with punches to each of them, a big boot to Warwick and pushing Titus to the steel ring post. Just when Undertaker had managed to be in a safe zone, Rockwell comes in from behind, clobbering him with punches. He eventually rolls him into the ring for a pin that only reached a 1 count. Rockwell just stomps at Undertaker in a corner where he gets stopped by the referee at the count of 4. He picks him up to his feet and pulls him in for two consecutive knee lifts to the midsection followed by a leg drop bulldog just off the ropes. Rockwell goes for the pin again but Undertaker kicks out forcefully at 2. Rockwell puts him on his belly and drives his knee to his back multiple times. He taunted his fallen opponent only to be caught by the throat totally by surprise. Undertaker throws him into the corner where he lands lefts and rights on his opponent. Warwick climbs the apron hoping he would distract Undertaker only to get himself a hard right hand. Undertaker charged towards his opponent with a corner clothesline followed by an attempt of Snake Eyes which was reversed into an inverted facelock backbreaker followed by another and an inverted DDT. The Music Maniac puts Undertaker in a seated position at the center of the ring where he kicks him on the back twice before doing a shoot kick to the chest. He goes for another pin but Undertaker kicks out at 2. He now does an Irish whip and set up but gets a running DDT from Undertaker. The Phenom hits a few punches on Rockwell's face before whipping him to a corner where he bounced off into a sidewalk slam. Now he lifts Rockwell on his shoulder and drops him face first on the top turnbuckle for Snake Eyes followed by a running big boot. Titus tried to catch the attention of the Undertaker but was knocked from his place by a big boot. Undertaker now grabbed Rockwell by the throat for a Chokeslam but was once again countered with a kick to the midsection and taken down by his feet. The Earphoned Youngster now applies a modified version of a Cloverleaf, where he forces one of his knees against Undertaker's back. After all the attacks Rockwell had done to his opponent's back, it may have helped as Undertaker struggled to the ropes. Just when he had Undertaker trapped, someone's theme music suddenly played around the arena, making the crowd go wild and Rockwell release the hold. It was _Everyday Combat_, his brother's theme and after the Connection's conflict with the new stable formed four nights ago. Rockwell told The Zeroes to intercept Larson backstage along with who he was with. Rockwell didn't expect to get caught by the throat when he turned around and was planted with the Chokeslam. The end was very near as the Demon of Death Valley lifted Rockwell to his shoulder and drilled him at the center of the ring with the Tombstone Piledriver. Undertaker pinned Rockwell to the mat as the crowd chanted along with the count "Rest in peace".

Roberts: "The winner of the match, The Undertaker!"

After that hectic match, the Undertaker has finally put to rest his rivalry with the New Frontier Champion even though he did not win the title but a win is still a win. As soon the match was over, the Zeroes went back to fetch the unconscious Rockwell from the ring where Undertaker stood victorious.

Backstage, the superstar who will face the International Champion later in the night, John "Bradshaw" Layfield was about to be interviewed.

Matthews: "John, what are your thoughts going into your match with Batista?"

JBL: "My match with Batista is what will catapult me back into the title picture and a spot in history which I truly deserve. Since my loss against Jeff Hardy for his title, I now know that my place in this brand is in the main events. When I do beat Batista tonight, I will be ensured of a future title match that I guarantee."

The ever so proud superstar grinned at his response to the question before leaving the set. Right after the scene backstage, the cameras go back to the ring for another one on one match.

Roberts: "This match is scheduled for one fall introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Christopher Daniels, from Gainesville, Georgia, weighing in at 215 lbs, AJ Styles!"

_I Am (Third Remix) _played when AJ walked out to the stage with his partner and activated his pyro in front of the eyes of his fans. AJ walked down to the ring ready to defeat one half of the International Tag Team Champions and get one step closer to get a title match.

Roberts: "And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Titus Zero, from Atlanta, Georgia, weighing in at 226 lbs, he is one half of the International Tag Team Champions, Warwick Zero!"

_The Fad _by _Chevelle _was heard and the International Tag Team Champions began to walk down the ramp. After interfering in the IWA Tag Team Championship last Monday night, they sure made their leader proud but when Rockwell lost earlier due to a distraction they surely needed to bounce back.

**AJ Styles w/ Christopher Daniels vs. International Tag Team Champion Warwick Zero w/ Titus Zero**

As Titus and Daniels stayed on their respective side of the ringside area, Warwick and AJ started off with Warwick being put in a side headlock. He pushes AJ to the ropes and gets knocked down with a shoulder bock. When AJ bounces off the ropes, Warwick goes for a hip toss only to be countered by a monkey flip. AJ puts down Warwick with a drop toe hold and keeps him down with a front facelock. Warwick used his strength to get to his feet and back AJ to the corner where he lands a European Uppercut. He does another before doing a snapmare followed by a neck snap. Warwick goes for the cover on AJ but he quickly kicks out before a count is made. He whips AJ to the ropes for a back body drop but AJ flips over his back and connects with a swinging neckbreaker off the ropes. It was AJ's turn to whip Warwick to a corner but was reversed with him hitting the corner instead. Warwick got a boot to the face when he ran towards his opponent and now AJ went to the middle rope and drilled him to the canvas with a tornado DDT. Titus attempted to "talk" with AJ on the apron but Daniels soon neutralized him by pulling him off the apron. As soon Titus got to his feet, AJ had already bounced off the ropes and landed on him with the Fosbury Flop. The Phenomenal One was about to reenter the ring but was intercepted by Warwick with a baseball slide dropkick. He then slams AJ's face on the apron before rolling him in. Warwick goes to the top rope immediately and jumps off as soon AJ faced him for a clothesline. He goes for the pin and AJ kicked out at 2. The Impact Connection member decides to put his opponent in a chin lock. It didn't take too long for AJ to try and get to his feet which he did followed by him landing elbows to Warwick's midsection and pushes him to the ropes for a hard hitting dropkick. He knocks him back down with a reverse elbow to the face to continue his momentum. AJ whips Warwick to the ropes but AJ halted himself using the ropes and stops Warwick with an elbow to the face. The Prince of Phenomenal goes to the apron after this and springboards towards Warwick and hits a forearm strike to the back of his head. He then lifts up Warwick and drops on to the mat with the Cliffhanger. He covers one-half of the International Tag team Champions only to get a 2 count. AJ was about to go for the Rack Bomb on Warwick but he escaped and planted him with a belly to back wheelbarrow facebuster. Warwick was about to go for something like a crucifix powerbomb only to have AJ escape and nail him on his forehead with the Pelé Kick. AJ rolls up Warwick for the pin but he kicks out resulting in a 2 count. AJ now puts Warwick on the top rope about to execute a top rope hurricanrana which Warwick prevented by him when he held onto the ropes. Warwick now stood on the top rope and launched himself off with the Zero Star Press but missed when AJ rolled out of the way. AJ now performed the Styles Clash on Warwick as soon he got up and pinned him 1-2-3.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, AJ Styles!"

AJ had guaranteed a non-title win over one of the International Tag Team Champions and he successfully delivered. Daniels had already entered the ring when the match had ended to prevent an attack on his partner. Titus just took Warwick and helped him backstage as the two celebrated.

-COMMERCIAL-

Roberts: "This next contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first, from Greenwich, Connecticut, weighing in at 255 lbs, Triple H!"

_The Game _blared and the King of Kings emerged from the locker room to the stage to make his entrance. Triple H has been inactive for a couple of weeks and now he has returned to action. He entered the ring and waited for his opponent.

Roberts: "And his opponent, from Chelsea, England, weighing in at 247 lbs, Paul Burchill!"

_Generation A _sounded through the sound system as the Englishman walked towards the ring. Burchill would love to pick up a victory over a multiple time World champion which would be a good addition to his credentials.

**Triple H vs. Paul Burchill**

The two lock up at the center of the ring and Burchill gets Triple H in a side headlock only to be pushed to the ropes and get knocked down by a shoulder block. He then bounced off the ropes and jumped over Burchill and gets taken down with a drop toe hold. Burchill now drops an elbow to Triple H's back to keep him grounded. He then dropped a knee on Triple H's arm twice before kicking him on the chest. When he got up, he smashed his head on the nearest top turnbuckle before whipping him across the ring. Burchill charged towards Triple H and connected with a running shoulder thrust to the midsection and he followed up with knees to the abdomen. Now after taking down HHH with a snapmare, he focuses on the arm with an arm bar. Triple H fought back with fists to his opponent's face only to get slammed to the canvas. Burchill now repeatedly stomps on Triple H's arm before going back to the arm bar. Triple H managed to see that the ropes were near his foot so he just inched a little further for the rope break. Burchill eventually released the hold and tried to drag him far from the ropes only to get tossed through the ropes and out of the ring. Triple H now shook his arm to regain some feeling to it as Burchill crawled to the ring apron. When Burchill was standing on the apron, Triple H punched him right on the jaw and tossed him back in over the top rope. HHH now clotheslined his opponent twice when he got up to his feet and whipped him to the ropes for a back body drop. The Game did another Irish whip but was reversed by Burchill only to get countered by a running high knee strike to the face right off the ropes. Burchill tried to recover from that last shot in the corner as HHH was about to grab him but gets the tables turned when Burchill throws him right into the ring post with the left shoulder colliding. The Ripper attempted the Royal Mutilation on the arm but didn't notice Triple H's foot was under the bottom rope so he was forced to relinquish the hold. After arguing with the referee, he charged towards his opponent and was a victim of his spinning spinebuster. The King of Kings had the crowd jumping as he kicked Burchill on the midsection and had ended the match with the Pedigree and the 3 count.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, Triple H!"

With a successful return to action, Triple H was ready to start his quest to regain the top spot of BLOCKBUSTER. He celebrated in the ring for some reason, not yet leaving to the backstage area that is until the general manager of BLOCKBUSTER came out.

Smith: "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce to you the superstar that will face the Rated R Superstar at _Blackout, _Triple H!"

The fans cheered some more as the grinning Triple H had accepted Edge's challenge to represent his brand and fight the ultimate Opportunist after he blamed the entire BOCKBUSTER locker room of costing him a match against Kurt Angle. Now backstage was the International Champion, Batista about to be interviewed.

Matthews: "Batista, do you have any thoughts going into your match against John "Bradshaw" Layfield?"

Batista: "If he thinks he'll use me as a stepping stone like what he said earlier, well it's his unlucky day because I'm just going to rip through him. It's just another day at the office as the International Champion."

The International Champion left the set after answering the question because his match was up next. Right before the superstars competing in the main event made their entrances; King Booker made his as he made his way to the announcer's table for a closer look at the match.

Roberts: "This main event contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first, from Washington D.C, weighing in at 290 lbs, the International Champion, Batista!"

_I Walk Alone _hit as the crowd stood to see Batista's entrance when he appeared on the stage. He activated his pyro as he usually does before walking down to the ring. He signals to the fans in the arena and points to Booker who was sitting intently on his chair along with his queen.

Roberts: "And his opponent, from New York City, weighing in at 290 lbs, John "Bradshaw" Layfield!"

_Longhorn_ sounded and the white limo with bullhorns on the hood began making its way to the side of the ramp before he emerged from the back seat of the vehicle. Layfield walked to the ring intent on making his guarantee successful with a win over Batista.

**Non-Title Match:**

**International Champion Batista vs. ****John "Bradshaw" Layfield**

Batista and Layfield began the match with a collar elbow tie up and Batista backed up the millionaire to a corner. He did back off eventually only to get slapped across the face by Layfield. Batista came back with a shoulder thrust followed by another before doing an Irish whip. He rushes towards Layfield but hits the turnbuckles instead. Layfield hits Batista's back with his forearms thrice before being forced to back up. He then moves him to the ropes for an Irish whip across the ring where he greeted Batista with a shoulder block. He bounced off the ropes and ran into a back body drop from Batista. Batista now kicked Layfield on the midsection before suplexing him to the mat. He attempted the Batista Bomb early as Layfield escaped it and went outside of the ring. Batista tried to pull up Layfield by his head to the apron but gets hung up via the top rope. Layfield comes into the ring and connects with a belly to back suplex on his opponent. He was about to go for another one but turns it into a backbreaker in mid execution. As Batista rolled to the apron for safety as Layfield taunted him at the center of the ring. Layfield now was about to go for a suplex on Batista but he somehow blocked it and attempted to suplex Layfield to the outside which he prevented before knocking Batista down with a hard right hand. JBL now forces Batista to the steel ring post while he was still on the apron, making his back meet the post. Now Batista crawled into the ring while the self proclaimed True American Hero continued taunting him. With his opponent in the ring, JBL could now focus on getting back on the attack with elbow drops to the back before going for a pin which resulted in a 2 count. Layfield picks up Batista and whips him to the corner where he runs at his direction but gets a boot to the face. Batista now downs his opponent with a clothesline and hits another off the ropes. He was about to whip Layfield to the ropes which Layfield reversed with Batista bouncing off the ropes and received a big boot. JBL then executed a swinging neckbreaker on his opponent and goes for another pin but he kicked out at 2. Layfield raised his right arm before running off the ropes for the Clothesline From Hell only to be caught by Batista's spinning side slam. Batista was the first to get to a vertical base and he forces Layfield to the nearest corner for three shoulder thrusts before whipping him across the ring for a clothesline. Once Layfield got to his feet, he was once again taken down with a scoop slam and Batista decided to go to the ropes. He pointed to the No.1 Contender for his title before jumping off for a diving shoulder block. The International Champion went for a powerslam only to have JBL escape behind him and pushed him towards the corner. Once there, he nails him right on the back of the head with his elbow. He continued the attack with continuously landing wild right hands to his face before being forced to back up by the match official. When he tried to continue punching his opponent, Batista hit him with the Spear. Just as he signaled that it was time for the Batista Bomb, King Booker got up from his seat. The Animal challenged Booker to get in the ring to get himself a beating only to have him sit back down. When he turned around however, The Wrestling God knocked him out with the Clothesline From Hell and it went downhill after that as he got pinned.

Roberts: "The winner of the match, John "Bradshaw" Layfield!"

The Longhorn Loudmouth just picked up a big non title win that could probably get him in the ranks of being the next No.1 Contender plus he made his guarantee the truth. One person he could thank is King Booker for providing the match making distraction though he would just claim all of the credit. As Layfield exited the ring, King Booker had stood up and discarded his robe quickly before entering the ring. As Batista stirred to his feet, Booker got a head start before performing the Scissors Kick on the back of his head. The Royal Superstar stood the beaten champion after the match with the crowd booing as the show faded to black.

_Blackout Match Card:_

_Intercontinental Championship: Chris Jericho vs. Intercontinental Champion Mr. Kennedy_

_John Morrison vs. Randy Orton_

_No Finisher Match: Shawn Michaels vs. MVP_

_Edge vs. Triple H_

_International Championship: International Champion Batista vs. King Booker_

_**There goes another chapter, hopefully the wait wasn't long enough. Thanks to two of my loyal reviewers and all of the people who read this from countries Australia, Canada, Honk Kong, the USA and of course my fellow Philippine natives. That's it for this one so R&R!!**_


	38. Xtreme Revelation Week 4 August

All you readers know the drill, read the disclaimer and enjoy reading. Remember, review if your wrestling need is satisfied.

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, TNA or any independent promotion and their superstars. I only own my OC superstars (The Zeroes, Alwyn Larson, Peter Impact, Mike Speedway and Benedict Rockwell) and the names of their finishers except for some, the names of the shows, pay-per-views, tournaments (Tournament to a New Frontier) and matches (like the Xtreme Heights Match [and the V.2] and Championship Combat Match)

**IWA: International Wrestling Association**

**Chapter 38: Three's a Crowd - Xtreme Revelation August week 4**

An exciting Monday night was set to start inside the jam-packed arena where they have already started to make noise for their favorite wrestlers. The intro sequence and the pyro opened the event which was followed by a tag team match to truly start off with a bang.

Lilian: "This opening tag team match is scheduled for one fall introducing first, weighing in a combined weight of 385 lbs, Paul London and Brian Kendrick!"

_Rocker _hit when the two energetic high flyers came out to greet the fans before running down the ramp and sliding into the ring. The two cruiserweights surveyed the crowd from two corners, standing on the middle rope before back flipping off.

Lilian: And their opponents, being accompanied to the ring by Cherry, from the Other Side of the Tracks, weighing in at 465 lbs, Deuce 'n Domino!"

_I'm All About Cool _played as the old school vehicle belonging to the trio drove near the ramp where the three made their entrance. Deuce 'n Domino has been out of action for weeks and now that they have returned they expect to get back on their winning ways.

**Paul London and Brian Kendrick vs. Deuce 'n Domino w/ Cherry**

London and Deuce began the match with a collar-elbow-tie-up before London did an arm wrench on him followed by a kick to the hamstring. He does another wrench again but gets countered with a knee to the midsection. Deuce does his own arm wrench twice only to have London use the ropes to turn the tables and get the upper hand once again. He whips Deuce to the ropes but gets reversed into a side headlock by Deuce. London pushes Deuce to the ropes and gets knocked down with a shoulder block. Deuce bounces off the ropes as London leapfrogs over him and downs him with an arm drag. He does an arm wrench before tagging in Kendrick who climbs the top rope and drops down on Deuce's arm with his forearms. Kendrick now has Deuce in a hammerlock, still focusing on that left arm his partner targeted before Deuce hit him on the face with his elbow. Deuce whips Kendrick to the corner where he charges only to get dropkicked by the knee making Deuce hit the turnbuckle with his left shoulder. He tags in London who goes to the top rope and comes down on Deuce's arm with a mushroom stomp. London whips Deuce to the ropes and goes for a dropkick but he hits nothing when Deuce stops using the ropes. He kicks London on the back twice using the sole of hit boot. Deuce pounds on London for a short while before tagging in Domino who goes to the second rope and lands on London with a diving double knee drop to the midsection. Domino picks up London and backs him into his corner where he nails him on the stomach with punches before being forced back by the referee while Deuce proceeds to choke London using the tag rope. He puts him in a sitting position with a snapmare before applying a modified abdominal stretch. London struggled to escape the hold as Domino continued to put pressure on his opponent before London used his foot to kick him on the forehead twice. He then kicked Domino on his sides before going off to the ropes only to get a leg lariat. Domino tagged in Deuce and the two do a combination of moves to London with Domino first hitting an atomic drop followed by Deuce connecting with a missile dropkick to the back. Deuce goes for the pin as London kicked out at the count of 2. He was about to go for a belly to back suplex on London but he managed to flip out of the move and downed him with a neckbreaker. He crawled for the tag to Kendrick but was stopped by Domino, who ran across the ring to keep London from tagging out by attacking Kendrick. Deuce drags London to his corner where Domino is made the legal man who picks up London for an Irish whip to an open corner with hard hitting speed. Once there, he put London on the top rope for a super double underhook suplex but he gripped the ropes so it could be avoided. When London refused to let go, Domino pounded on his back but London would fight back with forearms to the face and managed to push Domino down. He dived down on Domino with a mushroom stomp on the back followed by a dropsault. Kendrick reached in for the tag as his partner crawled towards him while Domino staggered to his corner. Eventually Kendrick was tagged in while Deuce was made his team's legal man. Kendrick ducked under Deuce's clothesline to bounce off the ropes for a dropkick to the face. He whips Deuce to a corner where he nails him with a corner backflip dropkick. Now with London's assistance, he bounces off the ropes and gets thrown overhead towards Deuce and Domino for a double dropkick. They now do a series of double team maneuvers on them, first a double flapjack followed by two double superkicks on both men. After a springboard tornado DDT, Kendrick got hold of Domino, who tried to help his partner but gets a calf kick, before attempting Sliced Bread #2 but gets reversed. London levels Domino with a kick to the face, leaving him unconscious but still standing in the corner as Kendrick delivers Sliced Bread #2 on Deuce by running off Domino's back. Kendrick pins Deuce to the mat as London pulls Domino out of the ring to foil any plans on him stopping the count.

Lilian: "Here are your winners, Paul London and Brian Kendrick!"

With the two cruiserweights picking up the win, the duo from the Other Side of the Tracks were irate as Domino tried to get his hands on them but they rolled out of the ring. London and Kendrick celebrated their latest win as they went up the ramp. The cameras now head to the announce team of Jim Ross and Jerry "The King" Lawler.

JR: "That an incredible showing from both teams but we all know who pulled out all the stops to get the win and that's those two. Welcome to another hard hitting edition of Xtreme Revelation and we still have a lot of action coming."

Lawler: "We have Shawn Michaels, who will face MVP at _Blackout,_ going against the Rated R Superstar, Edge. Chris Jericho on the other hand will be dealing with the Franchise Playa, MVP while Mr. Kennedy will be facing the leader of Ground Zero, Randy Orton."

JR: "Over the weekend, the former IWA Tag Team Champions and members of Ground Zero, Alwyn Larson and Rob Van Dam have made a challenge to the same duo who cost them their IWA Tag Team Titles, The Zeroes and they accepted. So it will be The Zeroes versus Alwyn Larson and Rob Van Dam."

Lawler: "And for our main event, we will have a handicap match with the IWA Champion teaming up with the Big Red Monster, Kane, against the World's Largest Athlete, the Big Show. Now let's head backstage where we have an interview about to start."

Backstage, there was an interview set to happen with Montel Vontavious Porter about his match with the Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels.

Grisham: "MVP, what do you think of your match with Shawn Michaels at _Blackout_?

MVP: "I don't know if Michaels is still sore from me beating him or he just wants MVP beat him one more time for his 15 minutes of fame. Whatever his reason is, I beat him on _Road to Nowhere_ and I'm going to beat him again in that No Finisher match."

The Franchise Player left the set with a smile but not for long because after getting to three steps, he was nailed with a boot under the chin that knocked him unconscious. The camera revealed that what knocked him out was Sweet Chin Music and the one who delivered it was Shawn Michaels.

Michaels: "It's not because you beat me, it's because it's for every fan in the world who just want me to shut you up."

Michaels walked to the opposite direction to get ready for his match which was coming up later in the night. Right after the events that commenced backstage, the next match was set to begin with each superstar's entrances.

Lilian: "This next match is scheduled for one fall introducing first, from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at 236 lbs, Matt Hardy!"

_Live for the Moment _hit as the older Hardy of the family walked out to the cheers of the crowd. Matt walked down the ramp and into the ring ready to face his next opponent and try to get the victory.

Lilian: "And his opponent from Jacksonville, Florida, weighing in at 294 lbs, Tyson Tomko!"

_Screwed _began when Tomko entered the arena and he walked down to the ring. Tomko ignored the crowd reaction he was receiving which didn't matter to him because all he wants was a victory.

**Matt Hardy vs. Tyson Tomko**

The match began with Tomko kicking Matt on the midsection repeatedly when he went for a collar-elbow-tie-up. Now he was landing clubbing blows to the spine of his opponent before whipping him to the ropes for a back drop only to be leaped over by Matt for a sunset flip which resulted in a 1 and a half count. Matt took the upper hand with his fist making its way to Tomko's face a few times before getting forced into a corner. After attacking Matt in the corner with kicks to the midsection and choking him using his boot, he whips him across the ring and charges only to get an elbow to the face. Tomko still insisted in running towards Matt but collided with his boot. Matt went up to the second rope before jumping off of it and landing on Tomko with a flying clothesline. He went for a suplex on the bigger man but was overpowered and thrown on the top rope. Tomko ran off the ropes and connected with a knee lift to the side of his head, knocking him to the arena floor. He follows him to the ringside area as Matt struggled to get to his feet. Tomko lifts up Matt in a military press before dropping him to the floor. He throws him into the ring through the ropes and goes for a pin only to have a 2 count. He slams Matt's head on the top turnbuckle twice before whipping him to the corner across the ring but feigns it as he turns it around and throws him to the same corner. He pulls Matt in for delayed vertical suplex. Tomko picked up Matt and threw him to the ropes but had him hit him with a clothesline that didn't knock the big man down. Matt ran off the ropes again for a clothesline and again didn't fell Tomko. When he went to the ropes a third time, Tomko connected with a spinebuster. He covered Matt as the referee counted to 2 before Matt kicked out. The Problem Solver placed Matt on his shoulder for a front powerslam which he escaped and pushed into the corner chest first and followed up with an inverted DDT. Matt landed rights and lefts to Tomko's face before stunning him with a discuss punch. He ducked under Tomko's clothesline and ran to the ropes for a forearm smash that didn't knock his opponent down. He went for the Twist of Fate on Tomko after a kick to the midsection but was overpowered when he lifted him up and placed him on the apron. The Man Who Will Not Die stopped Tomko with a shoulder thrust through the ropes and hung him up using the top rope. Matt quickly went to the top rope and launched himself with a diving bulldog on his opponent. Tomko tried to recover in the corner but wasn't given a break when Matt hit a corner clothesline and tried to follow up with a bulldog only to be pushed into a corner. Tomko tried to go on the offensive by charging towards him which was a bad idea when he got a drop toe hold towards the middle turnbuckle and walked into Matt's signature Side Effect. Matt signaled for the Twist of Fate to the fans but before it fully hit, Tomko countered it into a back suplex. The Insurance Policy had enough of his opponent as he attempted to knock his head off his shoulders with his running arched big boot but it was dodged. Tomko had his foot stuck on the top rope as Matt rolled him up for the pin and the surprise 3 count.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, Matt Hardy!"

Matt rolled out of the ring as Tomko sat up in the ring, bitter, when he heard the post-match announcement. The Sensei of Mattitude celebrated as he made his way up of the ramp but was cut off when Goldberg and Hardcore Holly attacked him from behind. Holly rolled Mat into the ring where Tomko waited. Tomko picked up the victor of the match and hoisted him up for a argentine neckbreaker.

Tomko exited the ring as Holly and Goldberg entered the ring and stood before Matt. Goldberg picked him up forcefully and set him up for the Jackhammer. The two weren't done yet as Holly told Goldberg to go to the top rope. Holly lifted up Matt in a delayed vertical as Goldberg jumped off the corner for a diving Spear/ suplex combination with his partner. The two stood satisfied with their actions, avenging Holly's loss to Matt last week. Holly and Goldberg left the ring as the show went to its first commercial break.

-COMMERCIAL-

The show returns with a scene backstage where The Ultimate Opportunist is about to be interviewed.

Grisham: "Edge, what are your plans on your match at the next pay-per-view, now knowing who your opponent is?"

Edge: "Up to now, I didn't really care who I was going to face but when Jayden Smith revealed who it was on BLOCKBUSTER, it really mattered. Triple H is known around the world as the "King of Kings" and even the announce team calls him that. After I beat him mercilessly at the PPV, he'll be called the King of Crutches, because he'll be using those to keep walking!"

Edge left the interview after telling Grisham his answer on his thoughts on his future match with the BLOCKBUSTER representative. The cameras now go to the ring where the next match was about to begin.

Lilian: "This next match is scheduled for one fall introducing first, from Manhasset, New York, weighing in at 225 lbs, Chris Jericho!"

_Break Down The Walls_ played after the countdown had reached zero and the set of pyro almost set the stage on fire as Jericho emerged from the smoke, doing his signature stance on the stage. Jericho will finally get his chance again at Mr. Kennedy at _Blackout _for the title once again but this time there will be no interference.

Lilian: "And his opponent, from Miami, Florida, weighing in at 249 lbs, Montel Vontavious Porter, MVP!"

_I'm Comin' _was heard as the fans waited for the highly-hyped superstar came out to the phrase "I'm Comin'". He walked down the ramp and saw the man he denied of being an Intercontinental Champion once before activating his pyro. MVP entered the ring, facing Jericho one on one.

**Chris Jericho vs. MVP**

Jericho and MVP start of with technical mat wrestling as MVP did an arm wrench and went under Jericho's arm for a takedown using the arm. Now he had a side headlock on Jericho that kept him on his back before he reversed it into a roll up for a 1 count. Jericho put down MVP with an arm drag twice before whipping him to the ropes where he lied down on his stomach and throwing MVP to the air with a back body drop. Jericho was about to go for the Walls of Jericho early but MVP prevented it by kicking him on the chest. MVP tried tossing Jericho out of the ring but Jericho held onto the ropes and was about to skin the cat before MVP hit him with a knee, sending him to the floor. MVP exited the ring and stomped on Jericho's back as he was still grounded after falling from the ring. He picked him up and was about to slam his head on the steel steps but was stopped with elbows to the midsection and in turn slammed MVP on the steps before rolling him into the ring. Before Jericho got into the ring, MVP did a baseball slide towards his opponent's feet, knocking him down the apron. MVP waited for Jericho to do another attempt to get into the ring where he tried to suplex Jericho in which was reversed in Jericho's attempt to suplex him out of the ring only to have him land beside him. The two got into a fist fight with Jericho getting a kick to the midsection from MVP before ducking a huge punch that was aimed for Jericho's head. Jericho pushed MVP towards the steel ring post before reentering the ring and running towards the ropes for a springboard dropkick to MVP's face. He rested for a while in the ring until the referee had reached a 5 count before going out of the ring and rolling MVP in the ring for a pin that reached up to a 2 count. Y2J whipped MVP to the ropes but is reversed making Jericho run off the ropes and into a big boot square on the face. MVP whips Jericho to the ropes where he nails him with a knee to the midsection. After that, MVP landed on Jericho with a senton on the same area he hit the knee earlier. He put Jericho in a hold that focused on his ribs, a bodyscissors move, to wear down his opponent. Whenever he had the chance, The Franchise Playa would grab the middle ropes for added leverage and let go when the referee was about to turn his head. Jericho fought back with elbows to the face and managed to escape. The Savior landed a series of forearms to MVP's face before whipping him to the ropes for a spinning wheel kick. He then got MVP on the second rope and was about to run off the ropes only to be thrown with a snap overhead belly to belly suplex. He quickly got on Jericho for a pin but he kicked out just in time for a near fall. MVP now had Jericho in his clutches and drove his knee to his midsection five times before going for an Irish whip to a corner. The Ballin' Superstar signaled for a big move before running towards his opponent for a big boot only to miss when Jericho moved out of the way. Jericho took down MVP with a chop block while he struggled to remove his foot on the top rope. He then whipped MVP to a corner with force as he ran off the ropes and went for a successful bulldog right on the center of the ring. With MVP lying face up now after taking that bulldog, the Ayatollah of Rock 'n Rolla went to the ropes and attempted the Lionsault but MVP had his knees up. As Jericho stumbled with his gut hurting, MVP hit him with a facebreaker knee smash. Seeing Jericho down near the ropes made MVP grin as he told the crowd it was time to go "BALLIN!'" where he performed the Ballin' Elbow. He waited for Jericho to get up because he was going for the Playmaker which was countered with a back suplex. Jericho now went to the top rope as MVP tried to get to a vertical base before getting knocked back down with a missile dropkick. He went for a pin on MVP only to get a 2 count when MVP kicked out. Jericho had already taken down MVP and applied the Walls of Jericho on him, just putting some pressure on his back. He was prepared to hear MVP's hand tapping against the mat but before that could happen there was a sudden interruption. _Turn Up The Trouble_ began playing and the Intercontinental Champion walked to the stage. Kennedy grabbed his signature microphone that descended from the arena roof and began to speak towards his challenger.

Kennedy: "Is that the best you got, Jericho? I know kids who could beat MVP to a pulp and those kids could take my Intercontinental Championship away from me."

Jericho challenged Kennedy to come down to the ring but was declined when Kennedy stayed put on the stage. When Jericho turned around, he got a quick kick to the midsection and was a victim of the Playmaker from MVP. The King of Bling hooked Jericho's leg for the winning 3 seconds.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, MVP"

Kennedy: "Ladies and gentlemen, the LOSER of the match, Chris Jericho!!"

The Intercontinental Champion had distracted Jericho long enough to get him on the losing side of the match and had to rub it in. As MVP climbed up the ramp, Kennedy took a walk down towards the ring and went inside. He stood right beside Jericho and put his Intercontinental Championship on the side of his face before saying "You can't win this" before picking him up and delivering the Mic Check on him.

Now backstage, the Big Red Machine is set to be interviewed by Todd Grisham.

Grisham: "Kane, I'm sure everybody wants you to explain why you started attacking the Big Show and the IWA Champion John Cena?"

Kane: "I want the IWA Championship. Show already had his chance and I'm supposed to be the next but he won't give up so I took my chance. At _Blackout_, I will become IWA Champion."

Kane now proceeded to do a sinister laugh, making Grisham leave the set as Kane continued laughing. In another area of the locker room, the new IWA Tag Team Champions have just arrived in the arena with their IWA Tag Team titles resting on their shoulder. Before they could enter their rooms, the former champions stopped them.

Roode: "Hey Storm, look who do we have here: Rob Van Dam and Alwyn Larson, the FORMER tag team champions. You guys here to congratulate us on our big pay off with our new championships?"

Larson: "No we're not here for that. Me and Van Dam are just here to remind you that the two of you that we still have a rematch clause in our contract and we'll cash in that opportunity sooner than later."

RVD: "Right after we take care of the reason why the two of you are champions."

Storm: "Hold on right there, we won these belts fair and square and if you're accusing us of cheating then you have no proof! I could wrestle both of you drunk and still win."

RVD: "Are you sure you're up for it because if you ain't going to back up your word, you're just stuffing both your feet in your mouth."

Before a fight broke out, their partners stopped the other from hitting the other person's partner. Roode dragged his partner inside their locker room while Larson had let go of Van Dam already. After that matter was dealt with, the camera goes to the ring where a tag team match is about to start.

Lilian: "This tag team match is scheduled for one fall introducing first, from Jefferson County, Alabama, weighing in at 245 lbs, Mike Speedway!"

_Code of the Road _hit and the former professional racer now wrestler began to make his way down to the ring. He has been quite in the bad side of the ring because he's been losing recently and hopes to turn that around with someone to help him.

Lilian: "And his partner, from Charlotte, North Carolina, weighing in at 219 lbs, Cody Rhodes!

_Out to Kill_ began when the son of the great the "American Dream" came out and made his entrance down to the squared circle. Rhodes, who is getting better with each match he is participating, would love to get a shot at any title he could be in possible contention and that road could start tonight.

Lilian: "And their opponents, weighing in a combined weight of 471 lbs, the team of Tazz and The Miz!"

_Reality_ played as the former Xtreme Generation Champion and his bodyguard appeared on the stage and started to go down the ramp. The Miz has been out of it as of late, losing his title almost a month ago and still hasn't got up to speed with his wins while Tazz just tries to help Miz. Hopefully to the Chick Magnet and his partner, this would change tonight.

**Cody Rhodes and Mike Speedway vs. The Miz and Tazz**

Rhodes and Tazz start off the match where Tazz kicked things off with a hard right hand to Rhodes' face and put him in a side headlock and taking him down. Rhodes managed to put his legs around Tazz's neck to get out of the hold and get to his feet before doing an arm drag. After doing another one, Rhodes tags in Speedway who comes off the top rope with an axe handle to the arm. Speedway wrenches Tazz's arm and it earns him a knee to the midsection followed by a punch from Tazz's left hand and was whipped to the ropes for a shoulder block. Tazz bounces off the ropes as Speedway lied on his belly and receives a lariat from Tazz. He stomps on Speedway for a while before picking him up and pushing him towards his corner where he tags in Miz. Miz attacks his opponent with shot after shot to the head before being forced back by the referee while Tazz continued the attack with kicks to the side. Miz pulled Speedway from the corner for a neckbreaker. He hooked his leg for the first pin attempt but he kicked out at 1 and a half. Miz did it again and again received a 1 and a half count from the match official. Miz picks up Speedway and whipped him to the ropes for a clothesline but is ducked under by Speedway who bounces off the ropes for a corkscrew back elbow smash. He clotheslines Miz and backs him to his corner where he tags in Rhodes. Speedway beats Miz for a while before backing up with Rhodes as he whips Rhodes towards Miz for a shoulder thrust with more velocity. Rhodes kicks Miz on the midsection and hits him with a knee lift but before he could follow up, Tazz got him right on the back of the head with his forearm. Miz tried to capitalize with a suplex only to have Rhodes land behind him and go for a roll up which only ended up as a 2 count. Rhodes connected with a Russian Legsweep after ducking under a right hand from Miz. He was about to got to the top rope for a diving attack but Tazz pushed him off of the corner, making him crash on the ringside floor. The referee warned Tazz that if he does that act again he will be disqualified as Miz got out of the ring to punish his opponent. Miz stomped on Rhodes while trash talking before tossing him in. Miz slams Rhodes with a scoop slam and drops an elbow on Rhodes' chest before going for a pin which was only a near fall. He tags in Tazz and he throws Rhodes with an overhead underhook suplex. He then attempted to apply the Tazzmission but Rhodes managed to get Tazz to a corner where he made Tazz collide with the top turnbuckle face first. Rhodes tried to stand while Tazz tagged in Miz and the Grand Mizard of Lust charged towards him where his momentum was used against him with a snap scoop powerslam and finally tagged in Speedway. Speedway jumped over Miz and knocked Tazz off the apron with a forearm before hitting Miz with a bulldog. When Tazz tried to get inside the ring, he is denied of access when Speedway clotheslined him over the top rope and connected with an inverted suplex on Miz. He then performed an inverted facelock backbreaker followed by a German suplex. Speedway was about to try a clothesline but is blocked and turned into a forward Russian Legsweep. He went for a pin only to have Rhodes interrupt it at 2. The referee now was making Rhodes go back to the corner while Miz had Speedway in a vulnerable position for a cheap shot. He told Tazz to hit Speedway and he tried but Speedway managed to duck meaning the shot hit Miz. Speedway now capitalized with the Speedway Race and pinned Miz as Rhodes prevented Tazz from getting in the ring.

Lilian: "Here are your winners, Cody Rhodes and Mike Speedway!"

Rhodes entered the ring and helped up the man who pinned Miz and raised his arm. The two winners exited the ring as Tazz helped up Miz only to have Miz shrug him off. Miz gave Tazz a tongue lashing right after the match which made Tazz leave the ring and Miz soon followed.

JR: "Well now, we're seeing some disagreements between those two and it looks like Miz isn't done flapping his gums just yet."

Lawler: "Later on tonight, we will have Shawn Michaels vs. Edge and on our main event, Kane and the IWA Champion John Cena come together against the Big Show."

Backstage, we can see the two men who are about to try to beat the other until one of them gets pinned. These two men were the current Intercontinental Champion, Mr. Kennedy and the leader of Ground Zero, Randy Orton.

Lilian: "This next match is scheduled for one fall introducing first, representing Ground Zero, from St. Louis Missouri, and weighing in at 240 lbs, Randy Orton!"

_Voices_ played as Orton exited through the curtain while the crowd stood on their feet to cheer for him. The leader of the newest group in IWA must be looking forward to his match with John Morrison, the commander of the Impact Connection. Now he must focus on the match that he is about to compete in.

Lilian: "And his opponent, from Green Bay, Wisconsin, weighing in at 243 lbs, the Intercontinental Champion Mr. Kennedy!"

_Turn Up The Trouble Remix _was heard when Kennedy came out towards the stage where he raised his arm as his signature microphone lowered down from the rafters and in his hand.

Kennedy: "Ladies and gentlemen, you shall see the greatest Intercontinental Champion to walk down this very ramp in action tonight! In addition to that in just one week and six days time, you will see me beat the living daylights out of your "hero", Shawn Michaels. This I promise you for I am MIIIIIIIISSSTTEEERRRR KEEEENNEEEEEDDDYYYYY!! KENNEDY!"

The Intercontinental Champion threw up his microphone into the air and continued down the ramp. Kennedy entered the ring and raised his title into the air in front of the displeased crowd before the match began.

**Non Title Match:**

**Randy Orton vs. Intercontinental Champion Mr. Kennedy**

The two superstars met at the center of the ring in a collar-elbow-tie-up and Kennedy was the one to go for a side headlock. He did a cheap right hand on Orton's noggin before getting pushed to the ropes as he gets knocked down with a shoulder block. Orton bounced off the ropes as Kennedy took down his opponent with a drop toe hold. Kennedy put on a front facelock on the downed Orton to keep him down and avoid him from getting any momentum. When Orton managed to get to his feet, Kennedy whipped him to a corner and was about to run towards him for an attack but is denied of that when Orton stops him with a reverse elbow. He slams Kennedy's head on the top turnbuckle and attacks him with European Uppercuts followed by punches to the face. Orton now whipped Kennedy to the corner across the ring and tossed him up for a back body drop when he bounced off the corner. He now picks up Kennedy when he got up to his feet and puts him down with a scoop slam and followed up with a forearm drop to the face. He went for a pin on Kennedy but he kicked out at 1. Orton picked up Kennedy and landed another European Uppercut before clotheslining him over the top rope. Kennedy took his Intercontinental Championship and tried to leave as he was in the process of being counted out but Orton didn't want to win by count out so he exited the ring and came after his opponent. He took him back into the ring which Kennedy capitalized by kicking Orton as he climbed into the ring. Kennedy dropped elbows to Orton's back to prevent him from getting back on his feet. He sat on Orton's back and shouted at him while slapping him at the back of the head. The Legend Killer eventually escaped by elbowing Kennedy in the face. He rushed towards his opponent only to receive a dropkick to the leg, making him land on the middle rope. Kennedy now pushed his knee on the neck of Orton, choking him as the referee counted up to five. He eventually stopped at 4 before he whipped Orton to the ropes for a reverse elbow to the face. Kennedy covered him as the referee counted the pin only to get a 2 count. Wisconsin's Proud Loudmouth backed Orton in a corner where he beat him on the head before being forced back by the referee. With Orton sitting in the corner, Kennedy ran off the ropes and hit a facewash. He dragged him to the middle of the ring and tried to pin him but he managed to kick out at 2. The Intercontinental Champion was getting furious at Orton's frequent kick outs so he took a moment to stomp on him again and again before the referee's count of 5. Kennedy tried to clothesline Orton out of the ring but backfired when he tossed him over the top rope for a moment's reprieve. When Kennedy was able to get on the apron and tried to enter the ring, Orton kicked him, stopping him in mid entrance. He then grabbed Kennedy and pulled him slowly as his feet balanced on the second rope while the fans stood on their feet when Orton drilled his opponent with a devastating elevated implant DDT. The two were down after that move as the referee has begun to count them out. Orton was the first to get on his feet with Kennedy soon following but Orton clotheslined him when he turned around. He does this twice more before whipping Kennedy to the ropes for a clothesline, which he ducked under but failed to dodge his dropkick. He then did a European Uppercut before whipping Kennedy to the corners twice and connected with a snap scoop powerslam and hooked Kennedy's leg for the pin only to have him kick out at 2. Orton now picked up Kennedy but was taken by surprise when he took him down with a snap DDT. He placed Orton on the top rope and was going for the Green Bay Plunge but Orton fought back with elbows to the side of the head which knocked Kennedy down to the mat. He then stood on the top rope and dove on Kennedy with a crossbody for the pin but Kennedy managed to pull his shoulder up just in time for a 2 count. The Viper now was pounding his fists to the mat, signaling that he is ready to finish the match with the RKO. When Kennedy was now on his feet, Orton attempted the RKO but was pushed away to the ropes and found himself being a victim of Kennedy's Green Bay Plunge. The Green Bay Gladiator was about to go for the Mic Check only to have it reversed into the RKO. Orton had the match won when he hit his finishing move but out of nowhere, John Morrison came out beneath the ring and placed Kennedy's foot on the bottom rope before going back under the ring. The referee stopped the count when he saw the boot on the rope, giving Orton a 2 count. Morrison came out again from under the ring, on the other side now, and had a brief stare down with the leader of Ground Zero before Kennedy took the opportunity and dropped Orton with the Mic Check and pinned him to the mat.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, the Intercontinental Champion Mr. Kennedy!"

Morrison looked on as Kennedy got his arm raised after his win before exiting the ring. The Guru of Greatness entered the ring and stared at Orton through the shades he wore before removing them and attacking the downed Orton. As he pounded on Orton, a member of Ground Zero, Kurt Angle, came running down the ramp to help out Orton. Morrison saw Angle and got up to defend himself but was losing the fist fight with Angle as he was clotheslined. He then caught him when he got to a vertical base and threw him with an overhead belly to belly suplex.

The Impact Connection's own Benedict Rockwell came out beneath the ring and sneaked up on Angle and nailed him with the Turning Point when he turned around. He helped up Morrison to his feet and put him in the corner to recover as Angle tried to get up. He then held up Angle as Morrison walked up and slapped Angle in the face. Rockwell then performed his signature move called The Highlight but didn't see Bobby Lashley run into the ring. Lashley grabbed Morrison, who was about to intercept him, and Rockwell by the throat and pushed Morrison into the corner before kicking Rockwell in the midsection and throwing him into Morrison like a battering ram.

He then suplexed Rockwell with an Exploder suplex before going for the Dominator on Morrison but was stopped when Monty Brown came from the crowd and tackled Lashley. Brown now stopped Angle from getting up by tossing him out of the ring before focusing on the powerhouse of Ground Zero. Brown now did a Russian Legsweep on him and rolled through for an armbar on Lahsley's arm. He was stopped by Orton who stomped on Brown's chest. Rockwell came back as he executed the Full Volume Edition on Orton from behind. He also attempted another one on Lashley but was countered and thrown out of the ring.

The current International Tag Team Champions, The Zeroes, entered the fray and gave their team the upper hand when they attacked Lashley. They double teamed him with a spinebuster/ leg lariat combination. Orton and Angle came in and defended their partner by doing their finishers on each Zero. Brown and Morrison came from behind but it was only a matter of time when final two members of Ground Zero emerged from the backstage area and helped out their partners. Larson speared Brown and RVD took out Morrison with a corkscrew dropkick. Rockwell tried to help out but got leveled with a double superkick from Larson and RVD.

Morrison and the Impact Connection tried to retreat but left Rockwell and Warwick in the ring with Ground Zero. Orton planted Rockwell with the RKO while Lashley picked up Warwick and slammed him to the mat with the Dominator. Larson placed Warwick on Rockwell as Van Dam went to the top rope. The other members of the Impact Connection were forced to watch as Van Dam dived on the other two with the Five Star Frog Splash. Ground Zero challenged their enemy group to come back but they denied as the show went to a commercial break.

-COMMERCIAL-

JR: "If you have just tuned in then you missed a hell of a bar fight, or something that looked like it."

Lawler: "This fight started out in the ending moments of Randy Orton's match with Mr. Kennedy where John Morrison popped out from under the ring and helped Kennedy survive before he capitalized and hit the Mic Check."

JR: "It was there where it began with Morrison attacking the helpless Orton until Kurt Angle showed up. Other members of the Impact Connection soon came out followed by Ground Zero's other members and it became a ring filled battle royal."

Lawler: "Eventually, Ground Zero got rid of the Impact Connection and sent a message to them through Rob Van Dam's Five Star Frog Splash. This inter-brand faction fight could lead to one hell of a war."

JR: "But back to the present, folks. We have the Largest Athlete of the World about to be interviewed backstage."

Grisham: "Big Show, what is your plan tonight for your match against Kane and John Cena?"

Show: "My plan is like it always was, overpowering them with my power. Cena has been lucky being alive as of now because of Kane. It may be technically 2 on 1 but in reality its 3 on 2: Me, my size and my right hand vs. Kane and John Cena."

Show left the set and walked off to another backstage area, about to get ready for the main event. The next match was about to begin the introduction of two main eventers pitted as the second to the last match of the night.

Lilian: "This match is scheduled for one fall introducing first, from San Antonio, Texas, weighing in at 225 lbs, Shawn Michaels!"

_Sexy Boy _began and Michaels came out towards the stage while the fans stood on their feet to see The Icon. Michaels knelt at the start of the ramp as he prayed for a moment and activated his pyro. Though there won't be any prayers needed that can help MVP in their match where he cannot use Sweet Chin Music.

Lilian: "And his opponent, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 250 lbs, Edge!"

_Metallingus _hit as the smoke began to appear on the stage before Edge walked through the white smoke. He then walked down the ramp and activated his pyro before continuing down to the ring. Edge has spent the past weeks complaining that BLOCKBUSTER, the whole brand, cost him of his gold medal and will face the representative of the brand, Triple H, at the PPV.

**Shawn Michaels vs. Edge**

As the match got underway, MVP made his presence known by walking down to the ring as Michaels and Edge locked up in the center of the ring. Michaels wrenched Edge's arm while MVP walked around the ring and took a seat beside the commentators and watched the match. He worked on the arm with a few punches to the shoulder before taking down Edge with a arm drag. Edge managed to get up to his feet he pushed Michaels to the ropes and whipped him across the ring and hip tosses him. It was Edge's turn now to do punishment on Michaels' arm but is reversed with an armbar takedown. Michaels was going for a hammerlock on his opponent but receives an elbow to the face and is pushed into the corner where Edge batters his opponent before whipping him across the ring which gets reversed and Edge was the one who hit the corner. Michaels charged towards Edge but is tossed to the outside. Michaels managed to land on his feet on the apron and nail Edge with a forearm to the face. He tried to get in the ring but is kicked on the side of the head, knocking him off the apron. Edge exits the ring and forces Michaels to his feet so he could slam his face on the ring apron twice. He tried slamming his face on the steel steps but he stopped it just in time and did what Edge planned to do to him. As the referee's count continued, Michaels dragged Edge towards the announce table and plants his face on it and pointed towards MVP. After throwing Edge into the ring, MVP stood up from his seat getting Michaels' attention and traded verbal blows with him as the referee continued counting. Out of nowhere, Edge caught Michaels with a baseball slide dropkick that made him hit the announce table. MVP moved back to his seat after that and Edge rolled in Michaels towards the center of the ring for a pinfall attempt but got a 2 count. He then stomped on Michaels before putting him in a sitting position for a sleeper hold. The hold wasn't enough to keep Michaels down as he fought back to his feet and punched Edge's midsection before throwing him to the ropes where they both butt heads. They get a little tipsy but manage to get up and punch the other on the face with Michaels kicking Edge on the stomach only to get his eyes poked and whipped to the corner with Michaels landing on his back hardly. Edge drags Michaels to the center of the ring where he punished his back by driving his forearms and knees to the back. He soon picked up Michaels and pushed him into a corner where he thrust his shoulders on his back. From there he lifted up Michaels onto the top turnbuckle. He tried to follow for a super back suplex which was stopped when Michaels got Edge on the forehead with his elbow three times before pushing him off. Michaels now stood on the top rope as Edge tried to shake off the hits he just got before Michaels landed on him after he jumped off the corner with a moonsault. When The Icon got up, he tried to whip Edge to the ropes only to be reversed. He ducked under a clothesline and connected with a flying forearm smash. The Heartbreak Kid kicked Edge on the midsection and bounced off the ropes for a knee lift followed up by a clothesline. He now slams him to the ground with a scoop slam and headed to the top rope. With the fans standing on their feet to see Michaels' signature move, a basic diving elbow with his own theatrics, and landed perfectly. Michaels was fired up and so was everyone in the arena as he went to a corner, pointed at MVP, which made him stand up, before he stomped on the canvas to signal his finisher coming. He was about to clock Edge with Sweet Chin Music but he missed when Edge managed to dodge and execute the Edge-O-Matic on his opponent. He went for the pin on Michaels and expected the 3 count but received a 2 count instead. The Rated R Superstar now waited in the corner for Michaels to get up. When he did, he began to run towards hi for the Spear but missed his mark when he collided with the corner turnbuckles instead. MVP tried to get the attention of his opponent by getting on the apron and succeeded in some sort when he earned himself a dose of Sweet Chin Music. He was about to nail Edge with another but again did not hit his man and almost hit the referee but managed to stop. The Ultimate Opportunist on the other hand didn't miss with the Spear off the ropes and pinned his opponent.

Lilian: "Here is your winner, Edge!"

With the Master Manipulator picking up the win, Edge got some much needed momentum for his match next week at the pay-per-view. As soon Edge exited the ring, MVP entered the ring and walked towards the downed Shawn Michaels. He slapped him on the side of his head while yelling "I'm better than you and you know that!" before kicking him on the gut. MVP was about to attempt the Drive-By Kick on his rival but was hit with Sweet Chin Music, the move he cannot do at their match, before he could do so. Now that Michaels got retribution for MVP costing him the match, he now left the ring as the fans cheered him out.

Backstage, we see all three men who are going to face each other for the IWA Championship in a Triple Threat walking to the curtain. Cena and Kane met up halfway there and looked at the other with Kane just walking past him while doing a sinister laugh.

Lilian: "This main event handicap match is scheduled for one fall introducing first, weighing in at 485 lbs, the Big Show!

_Crank It Up_ was heard when a set of pyro activated on the stage. Show came out behind the curtain and walked down to the ring, ready to send a message by destroying his opponents tonight with just about a week and 6 days to _Blackout_.

Lilian: "And their opponents, first standing at 7 ft. tall, weighing in at 323 lbs, Kane!"

_Man on Fire_ was accompanied by a blast of hell fire coming out on the stage as Kane emerged and walked down the ramp. Kane has wreaked havoc on Show and Cena starting two weeks and hasn't planned to stop now.

Lilian: "And his partner, from West Newberry, Massachusetts, weighing in at 240 lbs, the IWA Champion John Cena!"

_The Time is Now _blared and the crowd stood up for The Champ as he came out and saluted the fans on the edge of the stage. Cena entered the ring, not even hesitating one bit, and stood between the two giants before raising his high for the two to see. With two major threats in the ring, and one being his partner, Cena showed courage by not being a coward as he started the match with Show.

**IWA Champion John Cena and Kane vs. The Big Show**

Show and Cena stood in the ring ready to grapple but Cena knew that Show will just throws him everywhere so he kept moving around him while hitting some punches. Eventually he gets caught and Show begins to dish out the punishment by headbutting Cena twice. He drags him into an open corner and puts him there in a sitting position where he just pushed his boot on his neck for a few seconds before releasing the choke. He picks him up and puts him on the top turnbuckle and slaps his chest with his large hand. He was about to throw Cena over his head but he fought back with punches and kicks to the chest. Cena grabbed Show by the head and jumped off to the outside, hanging Show on the top rope in the process. He rushed into the ring where he knocked Show down with a chopblock. He then tagged in Kane and he did a leg drop twice before putting him in a sitting position and bouncing off the ropes for a dropkick to the chest. Kane went for the pin but Show kicked out at 1 and a half. He then stomps on Show for a while before dropping an elbow to the chest. He then pushes him under the bottom rope before going off the ropes for a baseball slide dropkick that sent Show to the floor. As the referee counted and Show tried to get to his feet, Kane heard Cena suggest something and he agreed by tagging in Cena. Cena was then lifted up into the air in a military press like way and thrown over the top rope by Kane and landed in the arms of Show, knocking him down. Kane exited the ring and tried to help Cena pick up Show and put him into the ring but fail when he pushes them back with Kane and Cena hitting the steel steps and the edge of the apron respectively. Show rolled Cena into the ring where he walked on Cena twice. He then continued the punishment by dropping elbows to his chest twice. Show picked up Cena and scoop slammed him to the mat while he pointed out to Kane, taunting him using the legal man of their team. He then pushes Cena into a corner where he shushes the crowd before dropping his frying pan shaped palm on Cena's chest hard. After doing it once more, he steps back until there was running space between the two of them before running towards him for a running hip attack only to have Cena side step it. He then began to hit a few punches to the face of Show before bouncing off the ropes for a running shoulder block but Show uses his stature and size as an advantage and isn't affected by the move. The Giant now picked up Cena and connected with a sidewalk slam. Now with Cena positioned near the corner after Show pulled him near it, Show proceeded to climb up the turnbuckles facing the crowd. He planned to jump off the middle rope with a slingshot splash but Cena rolled out of the way instead. With both of them struggling to their feet, Kane extended his arm to get tagged in by Cena. Eventually, he is tagged in and he punches the newly recovered Show and ducked under an attempted left handed punch from Show where he clotheslined him but it didn't fell the larger competitor. Kane did this again and managed to down Show to the mat. As he tried to get up, Kane bounced off the ropes and nailed Show on the side of the head with his boot. Show tried to recover in the corner only to have no moment to rest when Kane came charging with a clothesline twice. Show was now groggy as Kane climbed up to the top turnbuckle with the fans starting to cheer. When Show turned around, he was on the receiving end of a diving clothesline from the Big Red Monster. He signaled for the Chokeslam on Show but he countered by clobbering him with his knockout hook. The World's Largest Athlete now trapped Kane using the ropes where he nailed him with rights on the midsection and kicked him on the face with his boot. Cena came in and tried help the situation by jumping on Show's back with a sleeper hold on his neck. Show was slowly losing strength so he ran backwards into a corner. He then began firing shots with his powerful right hand on Cena's midsection as the referee began to release Kane from the ropes. When he was out of the ropes, Kane turned Show around, kicked him on the midsection and DDT'd him to the canvas. Then he turned to Cena and helped him up before pointing at Show. They waited for Show to get up and then kicked him on the stomach; put both of their arms on their necks before doing the almost impossible, double-suplexing the World's Largest Athlete. Kane now pinned Show for the victory.

Lilian: "Here are your winners, the IWA Champion John Cena and Kane!"

Kane and Cena may have won and worked together during the match, which has now ended. Now Kane turned on his partner for the night and grabbed him by the throat, hoisted Cena up into the air and delivered the Chokeslam. His sinister laugh echoed in the arena as he was about to activate his in ring pyro only to be nailed by a knockout hook on the back of the head. The Ruthless Giant then applied the Colossal Clutch on Kane until he didn't move anymore. Cena came in, with a steel chair in hand, and clocked Show on the back of his head with the weapon twice and once on the face before lifting him off his feet and perfoming the Attitude Adjustment on him. He rose up his IWA Championship as he stood strong at the center of the ring as the fans cheered him while the show ended With the Chain Gang Commander standing tall, will he survive the road to _Blackout_? Find out in next week.

_Blackout Match Card:_

_Intercontinental Championship: Chris Jericho vs. Intercontinental Champion Mr. Kennedy_

_Alwyn Larson and Rob Van Dam vs. International Tag Team Champions The Zeroes_

_No Finisher Match: Shawn Michaels vs. MVP_

_John Morrison vs. Randy Orton_

_Edge vs. Triple H_

_International Championship: International Champion Batista vs. King Booker_

_IWA Championship Triple Threat Match: IWA Champion John Cena vs. Kane vs. The Big Show_

_**Good Lord, how long did that take? Two-three months? And this isn't even the pay-per-view. I still have two more BLOCKBUSTERs and one more Xtreme Revelation episode to write before **_**Blackout**_** comes. As you can see in the description box of the story, I am putting this one on hiatus for a while. Why? Well I lost inspiration to write. Not writing in general but writing wrestling. It's been a good 38 chapter run for one guy and I need something else in my life. Don't worry, I am not quitting but just gonna take a break from **_**IWA**_** for some time. In the meantime, I am planning on making another story. Not gonna spoil it for everyone so just be patient until I post it up here. I'm already working on chapter 1 of it. So relax, my account is not going to die. The usual reviews should be nice enough. Thanks.**_


End file.
